My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two
by Bethan Forever
Summary: They're Back! Erica returns Home Now as a Full Vampire When Things start going back the way they were After her return Now Erica has to deal with Bloodlust The Vampire Council High School and a Black hooded Person with a thing against Vampires Ethan's still hiding his Now being a Fledgling Can He kept Erica from finding out? Will Erica ever find it out? Bethan Babe Rorica and OC's!
1. Welcome Back Dusker

**I am BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! With Welcome Back Dusker! Or Should I say for us Welcome Back MBAV'ers! Well the start of a New Season and a New Story! Erica is Back! Ethan is Back Benny is Back  
Amanda is Back Gabe and Brandon are Back Rory is back and even Sarah is Back too! And a New OC Is Joining  
the Cast! And the pictures Used for This Story's Image Is From Season Two And of Benny Ethan Erica and  
Rory Why you ask Because This Story is a Bethan Rorica Babe and Amaneric That is two OCs! Or call them  
Ericnda What fits!**

**From the Last Chapter/the Ending of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season One and this  
means thanks to: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose You two guys Great! I hope you two follow me through  
the start of this Season and the end!  
And For ReVamped (Last thing before) kittymitten You are Great! Stay here for this one!**

**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or Any of the Characters But I do own My Parts the Redone Parts  
And Eric Amanda Gabe and Brandon Oh and Gabriel and Destiny! whoes names will be said and they both  
will showed in this first chapter in this New story**

**Okay I am still trying to know What to do with Halloweird What to dress up as Who and what So I Will  
have Know on that one I think Gabe and Brandon Will be Dusk Characters And I think maybe on  
Benny's wear for that EP I think 80's for Amanda Okay I think that is it All right Here is Welcome Back Dusker  
Enjoy!**

**Welcome Back To Vampires!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Welcome Back Dusker**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

We looked up at the Full Moon The Time For Werewolves to come out But something Weird was going on with  
Tonight Floating and moving in the air was Something of Green Smoke It moved closer to the ground as Two Male  
Vampires walked up into the backyard of Ethan and Brandon's house The one Vampire David had to listen to  
his Vampire Helper Cameron talking about How Hungry Tried and Bored He was and Let's Just say David was  
telling him to shut up the whole way from the Vampires Council People and to Ethan and Brandon's house  
But they did not see the Green Smoke floating and moving behind the both of them they stop just as Cameron  
started talking again

I am Bored and hungry,.,.,.,.Cameron confessed to David He turned his head to Cameron

Shh We were told to wait Cameron so We wait,.,.,.,.,.David hushed him and then reminded Cameron of what the  
Council told them well Just got through David then turned his  
head to the window of Ethan's room which his light was on

Erica Will show up Eventually She is to see her Fledglings Friends,,.,.,.,.,.David told Cameron they looked up at  
the window waiting on Erica to show up

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me and Ethan are well I was laying on Ethan's bed as Ethan was looking up things to do with Vampires and  
He was trying to find the Vampires Cure for Me himself Erica Gabe Destiny Gabriel Amanda and maybe even Rory  
We all have not seen Erica since after The Fly Off To The Moon Dance Me and Ethan agreed to keep that  
Ethan was a Fledgling between me Sarah Ethan Gabe Brandon Grandma Rory and Amanda and even this New Guy  
Eric Sarah is watching over or something Destiny and Gabriel are doing fine they look like Two months olds now  
Which Does kind of good Because They were born one month ago Oh Well

I sat up and lean forwards to Ethan I got to his neck and I started kissing my way up and down his neck Ethan moaned  
out I smiled at that moan Our Sex life is gotten a lot more What can you say? Oh Yeah More Sex! And I Love it!  
I stop kissing Ethan's neck when We heard his Bedroom Door opened I turned around first Ethan second  
Only to see Mr Morgan-Slash-Ross-Slash-Dad-Grandpa! From me Erica Amanda Ethan Brandon Destiny and Gabriel

Hey Benny Ethan have you two or Gabe and Brandon had heard any words from Erica yet about  
helping Benny babysitting tomorrow?.,.,Mr Morgan-Slash-Ross asked me and Ethan I nodded "No"

Not yet Dad.,.,.Ethan answered Mr Morgan-slash-Ross sighed turned around then turned back to us  
then me and Ethan checked out our watches

But Mr Morgan It is only 10:30 Erica still has some time to get here text or call you Me Ethan Gabe or Brandon..,.I told  
him

Hey You two know what I would bet Old Miss Pruitt would love to help Benny Babysit She was yours and Brandon's  
Babysitter you two little guys when you two were babies Remember?...,..Mr Morgan-slash-Ross explained and asked  
Ethan if he remembered her

I think I do Wasn't She the one old woman with that eye and that was Very Weird looking?.,.,.Ethan answered and asked  
I bit my lip to keep from laughing

Yeah,.,..,..Mr Morgan-slash-Ross answered in a weird way

Yeah I think her very big parrot kept attacking me and Brandon,.,.,.,.,.Ethan remember off his head Mr Morgan grabbed  
at his head

So You of you two do remember Okay Benny you and Ethan keep on trying to get Erica here.,.,.,Mr Morgan-slash-Ross  
told us I nodded

Okay Dad.,.,.,.,.Ethan agreed to that

Yes Mr Morgan We Will keep trying.,.,.,I said Mr Morgan smiled and walked out of Ethan's Room and closed the door  
Ethan went back to looking on his laptop for more Vampire Stuff and I went back to attacking Ethan's neck

Benny stop before I go all Fledgling on your hot Butt,.,.,.,.,.Ethan warned me not looking up from his laptop I smiled  
into his neck

One Answer Ethan Baby Nope.,.,.,.,.I told him

Okay Keep kissing my neck I Will ge to you back later.,.,.,,.Ethan said to me

Okay Babe.,.,.,I agreed to his idea

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside With Cameron and David**

* * *

I am still Hungry David When Can you and me eat?.,.,.Cameron asked him David rolled his eyes

Soon Cameron Soon as Erica shows up here.,.,.,.,David answered getting tired of Cameron asking Dumbass things  
He turned back to the Morgan house When that Green Smoke flew up to His head it wrapped around his head  
and moved around his head before going up David's nose His eyes turned Green from the green smoke his fangs  
Flashed out Well more like Popped out He turned to Cameron and when He hissed at Cameron Something like  
Green smoke came out of his mouth Cameron turned to him and before He could even attack David David attacked  
him Cameron screamed as David Vampire-Speed ad started fighting him

* * *

I was looking through my cell phone as Ethan looked at his laptop and about to start looking something up  
When Me and Ethan heard Growling Noises from outside I Guess Ethan had not heard that since me and Jesse  
were fighting I threw my cell phone on Ethan's bed Ethan got up and walked to his window I got as well and wrapped my  
arms around him as Ethan pulled back his curtain and looked outside I didn't see anything So did Ethan All Me and  
Ethan saw was that Damn Tree I hate that tree in Ethan's words I never did like that tree  
then My cell phone started ringing I knew that one It was Amanda's ring I picked up my phone and hit the answer  
part on my phone I put the Phone to my ear and heard

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMFG!,,.,.,..Amanda yelled over my phone

Does that OMG and OMFG Mean Erica could be back Or did Melissa and Atticus come back? Or all Three of those?.,.,  
I asked

NO! I just read off my laptop Atticus Mitchell **(one)** The Atticus Mitchell from My Girlfriend is a Werewolf! Is coming  
to Whitechapel! Hottie Atticus!,.,.,.,.,Amanda answered herself and answered to me like I was dumb or something

Who is it? Erica?.,.,.,Ethan asked now wrapping his arms around me kissing my neck now

No Amanda.,.,.,I told him

Amanda I don't think that is true.,.,.,.I told her

Benny And How do you know? You don't even watch it!.,.,.Amanda exclaimed Since it was Summer Amanda started  
watching this Show and She is in love with it

Because I know it is a rumor How I know Really Because I started it Erica watched it before you and I thought  
it could bring her back I am So sorry.,.,.,.I told her I heard her laptop being closed

It is Okay I am not mad I am very Pissed off!.,.,Amanda yelled over the phone then hung up on me I threw my cell  
phone back on Ethan's bed I turned him around and I started kissing him I started pulling up his shirt  
Ethan started un-doing my pants I smiled into the kiss before It was not my cell phone but Ethan's  
I groaned redid my pants Ethan pulled his shirt down and walked over his bed grabbed his phone and answered  
it I wrapped my arms around him Ethan put the phone up to his ear

Hel.,.,Ethan could get out before I heard Sarah screeching over the phone Ethan pulled the phone away from  
his ear until Sarah stop doing that and I hear her stop Ethan put his cell phone back up to his ear

Sarah Does that loud ass screech Means Erica is back in town? Or did something very Vampirey and or very  
Bad just happened? Or All three?.,.,.,..Ethan asked

I just read on a Dusk fan thing for the Duskers! And But you and or Benny would not believe  
that Dirk Battison is making an appearance right here! IN Whitechapel for crying out loud And I mean  
the Dirk Battison! From Dusk!.,.,.,,.,Sarah explained to Ethan happily

Can You two guys Believe it!?.,.,.,Sarah asked-slash-yelled over the phone

I looked at Ethan and smirked

Your Fake Rumor?.,.,.,I asked

Uh... Um... Yeah it is.,.,.,..Ethan answered and went back to Talking to Sarah I started kissing down his neck again

Um Me and Benny are pretty very sure that is just a rumor like that Atticus Mitchell One too.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told her

I Know that Dumbass Show and Ethan How would you know? I Know Benny would but why you?.,.,.Sarah asked

Because Benny started the Atticus Mitchell dude one and I started the Dirk Battison I thought since Erica started  
watching Dusk that or the Atticus one might just lure Erica back Me Benny and all of you guys really  
needed to know If Erica is really okay It is all my fault that She did drank human blood Just don't be mad or pissed off.,.  
.,.,.,.Ethan answered explained and begged Sarah I heard Her laptop close

I don't get mad Or even Pissed off I Get Really Hungry!.,.,.,.Sarah told and yelled over the phone then ended the  
Call Ethan threw his cell phone on his bed I took off him Ethan walked to the window I re-wrap my arms around  
him as I remembered That night One life ended just to save another Images of Ethan fighting Jesse with his Sun-Saber  
to Jesse standing there with his hold on Ethan and with Atticus and Melissa with their Vampire eyes to Jesse biting  
Ethan Me putting Ethan's head on my lap I first to take Ethan's arm When Erica pulled his arm away from me I put  
my hands on his head as Erica looked at me and Ethan then bit into Jesse's bite on Ethan's arm sucking the vemon  
out I knocked myself out of that I knew Ethan was thinking about

Erica Will come back.,.,..I told him Ethan nodded We just looked outside of Ethan's opened window When Something  
Flashed up or Flew and or did both and hissed at the both of us with her Yellow Vampire eyes Me and Ethan jumped  
back a bit from the window

Whoa!.,.,.Me and Ethan exclaimed We heard her laughing We both knew that laugh I got a good look at her  
so did Ethan standing there at the window smiling happily at us was Erica! She smiled at us again

Well are you two gonna to invite me in? or Not?.,.,.,.,Erica asked I smiled Ethan let out a little Nervous Chuckle  
I saw Erica was floating

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He Is The Boy Next Door  
Nice but Naughty a heart that is pure [A/N: I am watching a Different thing for the song]  
He Is The Boy Next Door  
Just for me...  
What you get is what you see No More Maybe it is  
Maybelline He can give you everything you need What you need  
He Is The Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty a heart that is pure  
He Is The Boy Next Door  
Just for me...  
[Instrumental]**

**The Cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two  
Matthew Knight as Ethan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny and Gabe Weir  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Mom/Mrs Morgan/Samantha Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Eric Matthews  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir/Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Staring"  
Ari Cohen as Dad/Mr Morgan/Ross Morgan  
Jamie Johnston as Dirk Battison  
Addison Holley as Anastasia  
Richard Waugh as Vice Principal Stern  
Redone Story and EPs By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE"**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me and Benny just stood there

Well Me in or not in?.,.,.,Erica asked

Oh Yeah Sorry Come on in.,.,.,Me and Benny answered and told her Erica hopped in and jumped down

It is So good or great to see you two guys again!.,.,.,Erica told us happily then hugged the both of us

Yeah it is good or great to you too Erica,.,.,..I said Me and Benny pulled out of the hugging I saw Erica looked  
very different She had Brown-slash-Blonde hair again it was a bit more curly her style change too **(two)**

But What happened?.,.,.,Benny asked first

Did you find Jesse and or Atticus and make Atticus pay for turning you or Jesse and make him pay for you drinking  
Human blood that made you turn into a Full Vampire?..,.,.,I asked after I finished all of that Erica stop smiling

Ethan Benny I am So fine!.,.,.,.Erica told us right out

Okay.,.,.Me and Benny agreed

I do have some bad challenges but I have accepted it that I am a Full Vampire So you guys let this just move on  
okay?.,.,.,.Erica told and asked us And before We even answered

Well I am so excited to go back to School are all of you guys are too?.,.,.,Erica asked walked to the middle of my room  
Me and Benny turned around to Erica

Yeah Erica do you know you really don't need to accept it that you are a Full Vampire.,..,.,Benny told her

Me Benny Gabe Brandon Amanda and even Rory are still looking for the cure to get all of you guys back  
to being Normal Humans again.,.,.,.,.,I explained to her

Benny Ethan This is Whitechapel Vampires Werewolves witches and all of those like that are Normal here in this town,.,  
.,.,.,.,Erica exclaimed

Me and Benny sighed

Fine Erica just what matters is that you are back and for good? Right?.,.,..,.Me and Benny asked Erica looked at us with  
like sad smile on her face

I should let you two get some sleep since Benny is Still a Fledgling and He still needs sleep and so do you.,.,.Erica told  
me and Benny walking back to my opened window me and Benny turned back to the window Erica turned back to us

Wait You should go see Rory He has Really Really Missed you While you were gone so I think you should.,.,Benny asked  
Erica to do She smiled and nodded

Sure I Will I was going to his house after I stopped by here.,.,.Erica answered Benny and  
before She hopped out the window Erica turned back us again

It is really Really Good and Great to be back in Whitechapel.,.,.,.,Erica said her feelings to us Me and Benny smiled  
as Erica hopped out my opened window She saw us smiling Erica smiled back then Flashed and or Flew away  
to Rory's house Benny wrapped his arms around me

Do We all still not tell her about me turning you into a Fledgling?.,.,..,.Benny asked I sighed

Yeah Just for a bit longer I don't even know What Erica Will do if She does find out that,.,.,.,.I answered

Okay Baby.,.,.,.Benny agreed with me I smiled turned around and pushed him down on my bed and started kissing him

* * *

**Erica's POV**

After leaving Ethan and Brandon's I couldn't help but to think I knew Benny and Ethan thought I changed too much  
Which I really didn't Okay so I did change my hair and my style Just that I still didn't like or love that I am a Full  
Vampire I just told them that so my friends won't worry about me over the summer I heard Jesse was somewhere  
else put there by the Head Whitechapel Vampires and I didn't know their names and I really don't want to a smile  
popped on my face when I saw Rory's house I saw His light was on Because He doesn't sleep or Does He?  
He eats like a Human Ugh I don't know I flew up to his window I saw Rory sitting at his computer Damn!  
Rory was Hotter Now! His hair was not as long as it was He was taller about to me and When He stood up He had an ass  
Oooh I just wanna grabbed him and kissed him and Do that to him I licked my fangs in my mouth  
Man I love my Vampire Lusting Hormones I knocked in his window Rory turned to the Window He saw Me floating  
there

Well Babe are you gonna let me in? Or not?.,.,.,.I asked with a smirk on my face Rory's face dropped I guess He didn't  
think I would never be back

Erica!.,.,.Rory called out to me walking to the window I smiled at him Still the same old Rory

Who do you think Babe Now let me in that way I can kiss you.,.,.,.I told him Rory smiled happily then opened his window  
I hopped in and hugged him

Erica You are back!.,.,Rory said I pulled out of the hug

Well Yeah I had too Because I wanted to see you Benny Ethan and the others,.,.,.,I told him as I sat down on his bed

Erica Did you change a bit?..,.,.,Rory asked looking at my style and hair

Rory Just with my hair and How I dress I see you changed too,.,.,.,..I answered looking at his taller all most then me  
his New Butt and his not so long hair I wrap my arms around his neck

Yeah I did Vampire Puberty Baby!,.,.,.,.,.Rory told me I leaned in and kissed him I wrap my fingers in his hair Rory  
kissed me back I bit his lip Rory moaned that made me smile I started un-doing his shirt Rory took off my jacket  
I pulled his shirt off I let the shirt fall to the floor Rory pulled off my jacket then started with my shirt I so knew where  
is was going But We were even ready? I pulled away

Rory Are We ready for this?.,.,.I asked

I think we are do you?.,.,.,.Rory answered and asked as well

I think so too.,.,.,.I answered I put my hand on the back of Rory's head and pushed our lips together again Rory took  
off my shirt threw it on his floor I smiled when Rory pushed me onto his bed I felt him messing with my bra I Love  
where this is going to and I Knew It was gonna be a Very Very Long night and Very Hot too **(three)**

* * *

**The Next Day At School Ethan's POV**

Me Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon were at mine and Benny's lockers when Amanda started talking about Erica

So wait You and Benny are not Happy that Erica is back?.,.,..Amanda asked

But Why?.,,.,Gabe and Brandon asked as well

I turned to them Benny was leaning against his closed locker

Of course Me and Benny are Happy and Glad Erica is back..,.,.,I started and answered first

But Erica Me and or Ethan don't even know and Erica's hair Style and everything about her was Different.,.,.Benny  
finished and answered last I started going through my locker since It was over the Summer was the last time I looked  
through it

Amanda Shot a light at the top of my locker She can not go without Magic for a one day

Amanda What the Hell?.,,.,.Benny Gabe and Brandon asked I looked over my shoulder

Okay Come On Amanda Cut that out,.,.,.,.,I told her

Sorry guys I was just testing something else I tried summon Hotties and Dudes nothing happened  
and then Now I am trying to summon chicks and then.,.,.,Amanda explained before I stop What I was doing  
and turned to her and the guys After I pulled out a Little Baby Chick

Aww!.,.,.Me Benny and Gabe cooed When I showed Amanda her Baby Chick

Wow!..,.,.,Amanda and Brandon exclaimed then Amanda took the Little Chick away from me I turned back to my locker  
Amanda has gotten better at Magic since She turn into a Full Vampire

Well Just focus from now on Amanda.,,.,.,I told her

Me and Benny are really worried about Erica.,.,.,.,I also told her

You two Look.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe started

Erica is probably just still traumatized about the whole her turning into a Full Vampire thing.,.,.,Amanda finished and  
told us then She looked at the Baby Chick

Erica Will just need some time to get adjusted.,.,..,Amanda told the Baby Chick in a Baby voice

And then.,.,.,.,Brandon was about to start talking When We all heard Sarah laughing as Erica and her were walking  
up to us

So then the Fledgling says My dentist is the one with cavities Now!.,.,.,.Erica finished telling Sarah her joke  
they stop beside my locker

Adjustment complete! to being a Full Vampire! that Trauma is all gone and all of the Vampires are Happy happy,.,.Gabe  
redid Amanda told us as She was petting her Baby Chick

Look at Who I just bumped into.,.,.,.,.Sarah told us smiling

Hey Amanda Gabe Brandon! Nice to see you three guys again!,.,.,.,.Erica said happily like Rory did they do something  
last night?

Hey Erica Would you Care for a little welcome back baby chick?..,.,.,Amanda asked her Sarah was eyeing the chick  
as Erica reached out and pet the baby chick

Aw! Amanda the Little Chick is So cute!.,.,..Erica cooed as well over the chick then pulled her hand back

that Chick Will be a very yummy snack later.,.,.,.,Erica told all of us Amanda pulled the little Baby chick back

What!?.,.,.,Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon asked-slash-yelled Erica laughed at us so did Sarah

It was a Joke! Guys!.,.,.,.,.,,.Erica answered as Sarah broke down laughing

Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon I don't even remember all of you guys being or acting so serious before.,.,.,Erica  
told us

And Erica Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and or Brandon don't even even remember you being so funny,.,...Benny said

But a Good One!.,.,..Me and Brandon added saving Benny's Ass from being Mean Me Benny Brandon Amanda and Gabe  
laughed at that

So Amanda I heard you are a Full Vampire Right?.,.,.,Erica asked

Yeah I had too But I kind of like it.,.,.Amanda answered her

Well Then Did My hot Boyfriend Tell you yet well if Rory did I am just gonna say it Welcome to Team V Amanda.,.,.Erica  
told her

Nope Rory didn't thanks Erica..,.,.,Amanda thanked her Just then the First Bell Ring Erica looked at Sarah  
Erica turned to us

That is me and Erica and you guys too.,.,.,Erica said sadly then Her and Sarah sighed

You know guys Even Immortals still have to go to their Classes.,.,.,Erica said Sarah nodded with her

Yep!.,.,.Sarah agreed

Bye!.,.,.,Erica and Sarah called out to us waving and then walked away

Benny wrapped his arms around me

You Five Know I am not a usually a Fan Of the Full-Blast on Undead Bloodsuckers But you Benny Amanda Gabe and  
Erica makes that Life look good.,.,..Brandon told us

Me Benny Amanda and Gabe nodded

* * *

**Erica's POV**

Me and Sarah were walking to mine and Her classes When This Guy He looked a lot like Benny and Ethan  
I mean He had Ethan's eyes in-between Benny and Ethan's faces put together He is tall like Benny Has In-between  
Benny and Ethan's hair I guess He is the Guy Sarah is watching over He looked like He was Fourteen He walked up  
to us

Hey Eric!.,.,.Sarah called out to him Eric smiled at her and Me I hope Sarah put her arm around him Eric pulled away

Hey Sarah.,.,.Eric said

Wait Eric this is Erica Eric Erica Erica Eric Update Now.,.,.,.Sarah told us I grabbed his hand

Hi Eric It is nice to meet you.,.,.,I told him

Same to you too Erica,.,.,.,Eric said

I am just happy to be back in Whitechapel again Last night was Amazing Hot and Great,.,,.,.,.,.,.I told them  
Eric and Sarah looked at me

Hot?.,.,.,Eric and Sarah asked

Wait Did you do it?.,.,.,.Eric asked Man Better then Sarah Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon

Okay me and Rory had sex last night,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered with a smile on my face

EW! You had Sex With Rory?!.,.,.,.Sarah asked making sure I was telling the truth I nodded Sarah put two fingers  
in her mouth and made it look like She was gonna be Sick

I think It is good you two did it But Now Me Ethan Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon have to listen to Rory  
about How good are you in bed.,.,.,.,Eric told me I laughed I Hope Rory don't say anything I Finally got him  
And I don't want to lose him as Me Sarah and Eric turned another School Hallway Eric turned to me and Sarah

Sarah Did you forget to Give Erica that thing the Vampire from the Place Wanted us to give to Erica yet?.,.,Eric asked  
and reminded Sarah

Oh Yeah I All most did forgot that Bow that you are back Me Rory or Eric are supposed to give you this Since  
Me and Eric are here This is from the both of us.,.,.,Sarah told ,me and pulling out of her no-sleeves Jacket  
I saw it was a note or something I grabbed it

It is from the Council,.,.,Eric and Sarah answered for me before I asked Why I was getting this I turned to them

The Council?.,.,.,I asked

Erica You have been Gone too long.,.,.,,Eric told me

The Vampire Council..,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah answered me I opened it and started looking through it as Eric and Sarah told me

After Jesse left The Vampires in Whitechapel are a lot less wild more structured Kind of lame..,.,.Sarah started telling me  
I read the thing from the Big Bad Vampire Council

And a Less Fledglings And Amanda don't want to join Just so you know there are Only three Fledglings in town now,.,,  
Eric added

And But the Parties are totally worth it.,.,.Sarah finished telling as I stop walking and still reading I Know Why  
Amanda did not want to join If Benny and Gabe turned into Full Vampires They won't follow this Dumbass Vampire  
Council Eric and Sarah stopped as well Sarah licked her lips

Specially the snacks.,.,,.,Sarah put that in there

I am still gonna go with Eating from Dogs and Cats.,.,.,.Eric told her I pointed at one of things I had to do for them

Initiation?!.,.,.,I asked Sarah crossed her arms

Yep.,.,.Eric answered

Mmmm-Hmm,.,,.,.,.,.,Sarah answered as well

Eric and Sarah looked over my shoulder to look at this Dumb thing I did not want to do! At All! And I mean It!

Orientation!?..,.,.,I asked looking at the two

Yepp again.,.,.,.,Eric answered again

Mmmm-Hmmm.,.,.,.,Sarah answered as well again

Okay Like Amanda I am not joining any Fang Clubs!.,.,.,.I yelled-slash-told them rolling that Dumb thing up into a Ball  
then I threw it on the ground Eric and Sarah held out their hands When This Asshole Walked up to me Eric and Sarah

Stop right there Young Lady.,.,.,.,.Vice Principal Stern/Unknown Man Told me to do **[A/N: Erica does not Know He is  
the Vice Principal yet...]**

Excuse me? But Who are you?.,.,.,I asked with a I Know it all smirk on my face Eric looked at me and Sarah

I am Your New Vice Principal Mr Stern And You Three may call me 'Sir' And you are a young missy  
Who does not think twice about littering in our hallways.,.,.,.,.,.,Mr/Vice Asshole Principal Stern answered and told me  
What to do Okay I am Not NO Missy Asshole

Okay I Will think twice about Littering,.,.,.,.,.I told him looking over then back Eric and Sarah bit their lips to keep from  
laughing

There are We done now?..,,,,.,I asked with a Pissed off act

Good!.,.,.,I said and turned to walk away When Vice Principal Stern put up his hand keeping me from walking away  
I stop

No So fast Erica.,.,.,.,Vice Principal-slash- Mr Stern told How the Hell did he know my name

Not until you make a deposit in the nearest trash can.,.,.,Vice Principal/Mr Stern asked me to do

Eric and Sarah looked at me

Whatever you say or ask.,.,.I told him I picked him up He started screaming then I threw him into the trash can  
I put my hands on my face as Eric and Sarah walked over to me as Everyone looked at the trash can Thanks God  
No one saw Me and throwing him in there I really Really Did not mean to throw him in there He just pissed me  
off SO Freaking Bad!

Holy Shit!.,.,.,Eric yelled looking at me and the Trash can

Erica! NO!...,.,Sarah yelled as well Now Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern was yelling and kicking

Help! Get me out of here!.,.,.,Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern yelled for Help for himself

Erica! What did you Do!?...,.,.,Eric and Sarah yelled-slash-asked me I started freaking out I turned to the both of them

I don't even know Sarah Eric I got so Freaking Angry! and then I just could not stop my Vampire side!.,.,.,.I explained  
and answered them Eric and Sarah turned to me with WE ALL READY KNOW OR KNEW THAT look on their faces

Erica Duh!.,.,.,.Eric and Sarah told me like I was really really a dumbass Sarah turned to me as Eric got on my other  
side

Eric You must know that Full Vampire urges are So much stronger'er then your Benny and Gabe's Fledglings urges,.,,  
Sarah Now tells me and kind of reminded me as I ran my fingers through my Brown-Slash-Blonde Half Curly Hair

I don't know about that Sarah I was born into a Vampire family So I don't know!..,.,.,Eric told Sarah She turned  
and looked around then back to me and Eric

Okay Erica do not worry I think I got this.,.,.,.Sarah told us then She flashed away

Do not Worry Erica Sarah has got this.,.,.,.,Eric was sure of himself

Let's hope about that.,,,.,,I said

Anybody!.,,,.,Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern yelled for help again as Me and Eric heard everybody from behind us  
starting to laughing then I heard about three Different Flashes I looked over my shoulder I saw Sarah with Gabe and  
Brandon Gabe and Brandon had their arms locked Sarah had her arm around Gabe's I saw Amanda to her side  
by me and Benny and Ethan beside Sarah Gabe and Brandon Gabe and Brandon were looking around  
like they were both lost Just as Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern somefreakinghow pulled himself out of the trash can  
and He was all kind of messed up with something hanging from his glasses Ethan Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon  
looked at him

You Young lady! You are not only expelled from this school You should be arrested!,.,.,Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern  
threatened me as He was pointing at me as well Sarah me and Eric turned to the guys Amanda Gabe Brandon and Benny  
the only ones who can do magic

Amanda! Gabe! Brandon! Benny!.,.,.,Eric and Sarah squeaked at all of my guys worriedly

What is going on right now?..,.,..Ethan asked

You four do that Brainwave Trick?...,.,Eric and Sarah asked them to do Amanda Gabe Brandon and Benny remembered  
What Eric and Sarah were talking and asking them about that spell I did not know about

Oh Uh...,,.,.,Amanda Gabe Brandon and Benny said as Ethan grabbed onto Benny's arm

And All four of my Geeks-slash-Nerds started Chanting the Brainwave trick Spell When Amanda Gabe Benny and  
Brandon finished Chanting four lights Which I knew as Spells lights hitting Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern on the  
chest as He turned to Them pointing at them too

I and You Five,.,.,.,.,.Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern stopped talking then turned his head away from all of us

Did it work?.,.,,I asked then turned his head back to us

What are all Eight of you kids staring at?!.,.,.,.,Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern asked and yelled the snapped his fingers

Get Back to your Classes! Now!.,.,.,Vice Principal-slash-Mr Stern Snapped at us too then walked away  
I turned to the guys

Sorry about that I have get to class see you guys After that.,.,.,I told them and walked away myself I walked down  
a few Hallways When

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Erica turned down another hallway When She saw Two Guys Dressed up in Black Like Jesse Melissa and Atticus did  
And Erica knew they were Vampires as they turned down that same Hallway Erica was at with nobody around  
Erica stood her ground Her eyes turned Yellow her fangs popped out Erica hissed at them the Both of them Hissed  
back their fangs not as big as Erica's eyes all so Yellow they walked up to Erica and stop

Going somehow Little one?.,.,.,.The First Vampire asked Erica

Now Is Not a Good Time!.,.,,,,Erica snapped at them

Unless you two would enjoy watching both of your guys arms grow back!.,.,.,.Erica warned them of what could happen

The Big Vampire with the Hat crossed his arms and Chuckled as The First Vampire turned to him as the another one  
too

See This is the big problem Vampire on Vampire or Vampires on just one Vampire attacks.,.,.,,.The First Vampire laughed  
at Erica as She crossed her arms too

Just Two more last night the same night you cam back to Whitechapel Your Brothers and Sisters on the Council  
are Concerned about Amanda Destiny Gabriel and You.,.,.,.,.,.,The First Vampire told her that Just pissed Erica off

What? Just Because We all have the same Freaking teeth We are Family?!.,.,.,.Erica asked and yelled a bit

No Fucking Thanks.,.,.,Erica told them off and walked around them they both turned around to Erica

Fine Erica maybe the ones we want is your Little Vampire-Hunters Friends Benny Ethan Gabe Brandon and even Amanda  
One of our own.,.,.,.The First Vampire told Erica they knew that would get Erica The Bigger Vampire wearing the Hat  
started laughing

Erica's eyes turned Yellow again Her fangs popped out again She turned around at them again Hissed and then Flashed  
to them and hissed at them again

Leave Them alone! Leave Me and Amanda alone! Unless you want to see some Vampires-on Vampire attack right now.,.  
.,.,Erica warned them again then walked off but not before turning around again

And You Piss yourselves!.,.,.,Erica told them then walked away very fast the Two Vampires watch Erica as she walked  
away then turned to each other

Forget Erica Let's go after The Fledgling and the Geek then their Brothers The two Brainy ones first and not  
Amanda and the Magic ones.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,The First Vampire told the Bigger Vampire with the hat He nodded with that

Good Amanda kind of scares me and the Magic ones kind of creeps me out a bit.,.,.,.The Bigger Vampire with the hat  
told him the another Vampire just looked at him

A Newer turn scares you?.,.,.He asked The another one nodded He sighed before walking off to find Benny and Ethan  
hoping not to run into Amanda and Eric the Vampires that Do not Like or Love their friends getting hurt

* * *

**Benny's POV**

the Class Bell started ringing Meaning Class was over with on the way out I grab Ethan's hand as him Rory Brandon  
Gabe and Amanda were walking out and then they started talking about Erica and What happened today

And then Erica threw Vice Principal Stern into a Trash can! Her Vampire Powers Are hard for her and I do not know  
why.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained to Rory

Ethan Full Vampire powers are very different then Fledgling Vampire powers,.,.,.,.Amanda told him She did know  
about that

Well You guys or me Will tell My Erica I really know how she feels When I first turned into a Vampire and got my  
Powers I totally could not deal with it I got so mad once all I want to do was bite the moon,.,.,.,.,.Rory started explaining  
Me Ethan Amanda Brandon and Gabe looked at him

But I didn't The Moon is safe For now..,.,.,Rory finished explaining then sighed with in dream look on his face

Okay What happened last night You have been like that since I saw you today.,..,.,.,Amanda told him

Yeah What did happened?..,.,Me Ethan Gabe and Brandon asked

Okay Do Not Tell Erica I said this but We did it!.,.,.Rory answered all of us happily

What!?.,.,.,Amanda asked-slash-yelled

Yeah We did the First time for me and Well I did not know She was not a one but Oh well.,.,.,Rory told us

I can not believe I am the Only Virgin Left,.,.,.,.Amanda mumbled to herself with Three Fledglings One Vampire and  
One Human could still hear her She crossed her arms

Okay Can we change the subjects?!.,.,.,.Brandon and Gabe asked Rory and Amanda

Me and Ethan have had enough Vampires and Fledglings dramas for one day!.,.,.,.,.,.,I told them Really We have had  
it with this stuff even me I am still Pissed off at Jesse for turning me Even know that was All most two years ago  
Well It was Just one year ago Amanda and Rory opened the doors to cafeteria We a Huge crowd was at with Oh Shit  
Dusk things I hope that rumors that Ethan past along Wait there was another crowd assembled Dirk Battison!?  
Oh No Where is Sarah

Wow!.,.,.Rory Amanda and Brandon exclaimed when they all saw Dirk was here

That rumor was true!.,.,.,.,Rory whispered-slash-yelled

The Fuck! Not Atticus Mitchell from My Girlfriend Is a Werewolf!? But Dirk From Dusk?!...,.,Amanda like yelled and  
Growled

It is the one and the Only Dirk Battison from Dusk!.,.,.,,,.,,.,Me and Gabe yelled in awe as Eric walked up to us

Hey Guys What is up?.,.,.,Eric asked

Dirk from Dusk is here.,.,..Brandon answered him Eric's arm went around Amanda Is there something We all did not  
know about these two?

I can not believe Dirk is even here!,.,.,.Ethan said in disbelief as Amanda Gabe Brandon Rory Me Ethan himself and Eric  
looked over the crowd at Dirk

I can not Believe everyone or anyone cares about this!.,.,.,.,Amanda yelled with her nose wrinkled

Oooh and Ew! I heart Blood sparkle and feel sad a lot!.,.,.Brandon mocked

Me Eric Ethan Amanda Erica and Sarah have to do that but the sparkle part.,.,.,.Amanda and Gabe pointed out

Lame!.,.,.,.,Gabe added Ethan grab my hand and We walked up to Dirk

Hey Dirk!.,.,Me and Ethan said making Dirk's head turn to us still working with his Dusker Fans

Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan here the School's Newspaper,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told Dirk about us

Me my Boyfriend and Our Friends are Surprised that you are I was a big Fan a Year ago.,.,.,I explained and asked  
why He was here I knew Sarah was not far behind everyone

Yeah me too that makes eight of us I did not even know about this until I saw it on the net,..,.,.,.,.Dirk answered me  
and then started telling me and Ethan what was going on with him since Dusk Three

Since My agent stopped calling me After Dusk Four the 3-D Musical went,.,.,..Dirk started explaining then made  
Explosion Sounds while holding his coffee

Well Dirk this is Whitechapel Vampires and Werewolves Will all ways be kind of big here,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan told him  
and I was Right Me and Ethan were pulled away from Dirk not by fans Nope Just One Big Fan Sarah grabbed  
me and Ethan by the shoulders and pulled us away

Some Hoax! You Two!.,.,Sarah yelled

Benny you are My Best friend! You and Ethan were trying to keep me and Dirk apart! Well Tough ass buns!,.,.,.Sarah  
yelled-slash- told me and Ethan then She got even closer to Dirk and walked to him as What I mean then started  
touching Dirk

Because Dirk here is going to be spending some quality time with his Biggest Number one fan,.,.,.,.Sarah explained  
giving Dirk a Sexy smile

Okay but after the signing I do have a duty to my fans.,.,.,.Dirk told Sarah I knew Sarah's face went ver serious

Dusk Two scene 28.,.,.Sarah started grabbed Dirk by his Jacket Me and Ethan watched Sarah Ethan's eyes widen  
I was trying not to laugh Sarah pulled Dirk to her

We are Vampires! We take what We want! Remember?,.,.,.,.,.Sarah finished and reminded Dirk the Girl fans screamed  
When Sarah started pulling Dirk by the arm around I grab his coffee from him and gave it to Amanda and Eric  
Amanda smiled at that

Whoa Ow!.,.,Dirk yelled out Sarah pulled Dirk with her

Hey! Keep My Coffee for me okay!?.,.,.Dirk yelled-slash-asked Amanda and Eric to do

Who is your personal trainer?.,.,.Dirk asked Sarah as She pulled him to the door as the Fans followed them

Hey! BACK OFF! Dirk is Mine!.,.,Sarah told them but that did not stop them Her and Dirk ran outside as Me and Ethan  
went after them I grab Ethan away from them Just as they crowed around Gabe Brandon Amanda and Eric

Give it up E Baby let's go.,.,.I told him pulling him with me before hearing What Amanda was doing

Okay you lame-O's! Who wants this authentic Dirk-from Dusk coffee cup!?.,,,.,.Amanda and Brandon announced

bidding is starting at One-hundred!,.,.,.,.Amanda Gabe Brandon and Eric yelled

* * *

**With Sarah and Dirk**

* * *

Sarah pulled Dirk outside that way She could find his limo When She did not see it

Where is your limo? Dirk?.,.,.Sarah asked

Limo? I drove my mom's hatchback It is parked across the street.,.,.,.,,.,Dirk answered her Sarah stop walking with Dirk

Listen to me Dirk Your Dusk adventure is about to get even more real.,.,.,.,Sarah told Dirk

Oh so you are one of those Well look I can not bite you I did that once and I got big time sued And I got gum  
disease.,.,.,Dirk explained to her

Oh.,.,.Sarah gasped She looked up at the ski Sarah flew up with her arm around Dirk He screamed at this

* * *

Me and Ethan walked down the hallway Ethan's cell phone started going off Ethan looked at it saw the Caller

Erica?.,.,.Ethan asked when He answered it Ethan put it to when Me and him could talk to Erica

Erica I think Sarah went a little bit out of control.,.,.I told her

Benny and Ethan I am very sure Sarah is fine But you two and Gabe Brandon and Amanda need to watch all of your  
guys backs I think Well I know some very pissed off and angry Vampires are looking for all of you guys.,.,.,.,.Erica told  
and warned us

Me? Benny? Gabe? Brandon? Amanda?.,.,.,Ethan asked her

No Erica the Duskers are very mad at Sarah for stealing Dirk Me Ethan and the guys were even surprised  
that he even showed up.,.,,..I told her as two guys dressed up in Black walked right in front of Me and Ethan  
For a Second I thought they could be Some of Jesse's Vampires then I thought Duskers I went with Duskers

Un Erica here we all go.,.,.Me and Ethan told her When they walked right up to us The First Guy grab Ethan's cell phone  
away from him Me and Ethan could still hear Erica talking

Dirk? Ethan? Benny?.,.,.,Erica asked over the phone

Hey!.,.,.,Ethan yelled in surprised He hung up on Erica

Me and Ethan know you guys are upset about Dirk leaving But you do not have to get rough Because We can too,.,.I  
warned them

Things are about to get a whole lot rougher little hunter and Fledgling,,,,.,.,.The First guys told us Fledgling? Oh No  
Their eyes turned Yellow and their fangs came out and they hissed at us Me and Ethan jumped back We didn't think  
they were Vampires Ethan grab a pencil I looked at him

What?..,.,Ethan asked-slash-whispered I pointed at our teeth

Whoa! You two are real?.,.,.I asked still not believing What I was seeing Mine and Ethan's eyes turned Purple and Blue  
making those Vampires backup and we hissed at them

Look Me Ethan Gabe Brandon and even Amanda are No Hunters But Some of our Best friends are Vampires  
like us Sarah? Eric? Rory?..,.,.,Me and Ethan told them

Wait! Rory is your guys friend? And you two admit it?.,.,.The First Vampire asked then they started laughing

Dudes That is Just messed up!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,The First Vampire laughed

And Do Not Being Eric into this.,.,The Bigger Vampire warned us Ethan hissed at him

The Vampire Council knows you Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda are in on the recent attacks And they want to  
see all of you suffer in persons!,.,.,.,.,.,.The First Vampire yelled Ethan and Me hissed showing our fangs Ethan  
made to where they could see his pencil I sighed Really? We can take them out

Stand back! We don't hunt Vampires! But I have staked in self-defense and Benny has too!,.,.,...Ethan told them  
I hissed

Fangs and Biting are better then that Ethan.,.,.,I reminded him

It is working I think.,.,.,Ethan said I saw where they were looking behind us I turned around I saw like Green Smoke  
like floating behind us I started hitting Ethan's shoulder

Oh Yeah This is a number two pencil Yeah two! Know what that is for!? Or should Me and Benny draw you a  
picture huh?!.,.,.,Ethan asked them moving the pencil and pushed in the First Vampire's face I hit him again  
I Love Ethan's Geek Dorky side But He is a great Fledgling

Benny.,.,.,Ethan could get out when He saw the Vampire's faces turned from Pissed off and ready to Kill to  
Scared ones

Yeah E?.,.,.I asked

There is something behind us isn't there?.,.,Ethan asked me and the Vampires I nodded so did the Vampires  
Me and Ethan turned around to the Green Smoke Ethan jumped I grab him I Know it is not a Fledgling Way to be scared  
but if those Vampires were so me and Ethan are too

Whoa!,.,.Ethan exclaimed moving his pencil in front of the Green smoke It was moving around Ethan's pencil it  
went past us and to the Vampires the Smoke went to The First Vampire the Bigger Vampire watch as Me and Ethan did  
too Go up into his nose I got my fangs ready Ethan held up his pencil I point at my fangs Ethan flashed his

Come on Jake!.,.,The Bigger Vampire told him grabbing his Arm His eyes turned Green his fangs came out He turned  
to the Bigger Vampire and hissed then He Flashed the Bigger Vampire into the lockers and they were fighting  
Me and Ethan gasped as they fell to the ground in seconds I knew they were dead when they didn't move  
The Green Smoke came out of the Vampire and like flew away not even going after me and or Ethan me and Ethan  
smelt the air and God That wasn't a good smell I turned around Just in time to see Erica flashing up to us She walked  
up to us

Whoa It Looks like I am not the only one with anger issues.,.,.,Erica told us and then their bodies like die in a weird way

Me or Benny didn't do anything!...,Ethan yelled

I know but Not those Vampires are gonna be pissed off.,.,.,.,Erica said nodding as She talked

* * *

**The Next Day At School Benny's POV**

I was leaning against the lockers Ethan told me it was better for him to be in the locker so He is there I am on  
the Ready to fight My fangs ready to come out and I had my arms crossed when Eric Amanda and Erica started  
talking about the Vampire Council

Why is The Vampire Council So steamed at Me Benny Ethan Gabe Brandon and even Eric!?.,.,Amanda asked

Yeah Why are they?.,.,.,Eric asked as well

They think Even Me too I think and Benny Amanda Ethan Brandon Gabe and even you are after them.,...,.Erica  
answered

But Me and Ethan didn't to anything to their Vampires...,.,I told them Amanda looked at Eric fixing her Green Beanie

First Two Vampires were attacked in his and Brandon's backyard and Then Two more tried to pick him and Benny  
pick up and they were taken out too I am really worried about you guys.,.,.,.Erica explained to them crossing her arms

Me too Erica.,.,.,.Amanda agreed

Yeah.,.,.,Eric said looking very guilty

What Did you Do?!.,.,.Me and Amanda asked-slash-yelled

Okay! I promised the Vampire Council that I would hand You Benny Ethan Gabe and Brandon over so they wouldn't  
end Gabriel and Destiny.,.,.,Eric told the true Just as Gabe and Brandon walked up

What!? They want to end Our Babies!?.,,.,Gabe and Brandon asked and yelled Mine Erica and Amanda's eyes widen

But Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon Didn't Do Anything!.,.,.Erica yelled

Me and Ethan told Erica about how they were attacked by a smelly Green mist or smoke I don't remember What we  
agreed on,.,.,.,.,.I explained

Smelly Green mist?.,.,,Rory asked walking up from behind Gabe Eric Amanda and Brandon and stop beside Erica  
He put his arm around her waist

Brandon did yours and Ethan's mom make those tacos again?.,.,.Rory asked him with disgust look on his face  
Erica smiled and laughed at her Goofy Boyfriend poking his belly Eric Me and Amanda rolled our eyes at him

By the way Is Ethan here with you guys? The Vampire Council want us to bring Him Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda  
to Justice wherever that is.,.,.,.Rory told us

Psst!.,.,.,I heard Ethan do I laughed at him

It is true There is a Green mist Me and Benny saw it!.,.,.Ethan called out to them through the closed locker  
Eric Amanda Gabe Brandon Rory and Erica looked around the hallway confused

That is Ethan but me and Rory don't see him.,..,.Erica said still looking around everyone turned to the lockers  
which I was still at

This is Weird.,.,.Rory said pulling Erica to him well more closer to him

I am right here!.,.,Ethan told them

Whoa Do you guys know what this means?.,.,.Brandon and Amanda asked Rory and Erica nodded "No"

Me and Amanda most have perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!,.,.,.,.,Brandon answered happily  
Amanda and Eric rolled their eyes

Brandon.,.,.,Amanda said pointing at the locker Ethan is in

Brandon Or Ethan is in that locker.,.,.Eric added Erica and Rory were happy to think that Spell had worked but it didn't  
Amanda and Eric walk over to the locker I was still leaning on and they both hit it

Ow!.,.,Ethan cried when that happened

Yes Amanda and Eric I am in the locker.,.,.,Ethan told them Amanda and Eric walked away from the locker

If the Vamps from the Council come looking for me here at school at least I got really good back up.,.,.,Ethan explained  
Rory pulled Erica with him to the Locker Ethan was in

You can count on Me and Erica E!.,.,Rory told Ethan then hit the locker

Ow!.,.,.,,.Ethan yelled

Oooh.,.,.,Erica and Rory gasped walked back to their spots

After I bring you Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon to Justice.,.,.,.,Rory re-said after that  
putting his head on Erica's shoulder

Do any of you guys know that is around here?.,.,.,.Rory asked

Sorry Rory but Me Ethan Gabe Brandon and Amanda can't help you with that,.,.,.,.,.I answered

All of us need time to prove We are all Innocent But all of the Halls are Full of Fangs.,.,.,Ethan told them

Those aren't real Vampires Ethan,.,.,.,.Amanda and Eric said

Erica tell him,.,.,...,Rory said to Erica

E It is Dusk Day WC High.,.,.,,,Erica told Ethan

So it is okay to come out?...,.I asked

Everyone nodded "Yes" leave it to Ethan He doesn't want Erica to know that He is a Fledgling

Don't Forget In honor of Sarah's new pet movie star,.,.,.,.Gabe and Brandon added  
Erica pulled away from Rory Kissed him and walked over to the locker

I Gotta go You guys Just sit tight and Don't let the Vampires bite.,.,.,.,.,Erica told Ethan and us

Same to you.,.,.,.Ethan said back

Remember bite your tongue and not their faces.,.,.Me and Ethan told her Erica smiled

Bye Guys I have a Job to do,.,.,.Erica said then walked away Rory did too

Amanda Gabe Brandon and Eric walked to the locker

Okay Locker Boy and Boyfriend,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe and Brandon started

I have to kill and fight Vampires from the Council all day because they blame me you Benny Gabe and Brandon  
and you and Benny and I guess We blame a green mist and We all bet the mist blames the unicorns and,.,.,.,Amanda  
started explaining something dumb Ethan stop her

The mist was real Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon All most alive And it had a smell Even Benny could smell it  
It smelled like Evil.,.,.,.,Ethan explained to her

Yup True.,.,.I agreed

Evil?...,.,.Gabe Amanda Brandon and Eric asked

Okay now We are all intrigued.,.,.,.,Amanda and Brandon said

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Me Brandon Amanda Eric Ethan and Benny were in classroom for Amanda and Brandon's takes on the Smelling stuff  
for that mist man Can this town get any weirder Amanda sat in one of the desks as Benny and Ethan sat in the ones  
in front of her as Me Brandon and Eric standing up as Amanda took out Jars of Weird looking stuff and put it on  
Ethan and Benny's desks

I Wonder if any of these smell familiar,.,.,.,.,.Amanda wondered as I walked over to Benny Ethan and her

Here you two try this one.,.,.,.,Amanda said handing one of the jars to them

Okay.,.,.,.Ethan agreed as Benny took it and opened the top and Sniffed it  
so did Ethan

Ugh!.,.,Ethan and Benny said grossed out and put the top back on

Smells like bacon and gym socks,,.,.,.,.Ethan told her I smelt from behind them God Gotta hate being a Vampire  
sometimes and put the jar back on the desk Amanda looked at the jar

Impressive you two.,.,.,Amanda said I grab the next jar

Um Here try this.,.,.I told them give it to Benny the last jar and Ethan took off the top and Sniffed all of us did  
since I am a Fledgling Benny and Ethan are too Amanda and Eric are Full Vampires and Brandon couldn't smell it

Ew! Wow.,..,.,.,.,Ethan exclaimed leaned back in his chair then they got another smell of it

Wait.,.,.Benny told them Taking another smell

It is pretty close.,.,.,Ethan said

What is it?.,,,,.Benny asked Brandon and Eric walked up to behind her She looked at them

Ahal Sulfur or to the necromancer brimstone And where there is brimstone there is Black magic.,.,.,.,.Amanda explained  
Eric's eyes went wide He knew something He wasn't telling us

Or rotten eggs.,.,.I added as well Benny and Ethan sighed

There were no eggs guys,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Benny answered

Black magic it is!.,.,.Brandon exclaimed Amanda started putting the jars back in her backpack

This mist is about to get demystified!,.,.,.,.,,I said happily

Can We get a high-fives?..,.Amanda and Brandon asked

Woo!..,.Amanda and Brandon cheered after high-fiveing Ethan and Benny then Benny and Ethan smelt their hands

Ugh Amanda Brandon did one of you two spill some of that on one of your guys hand?..,.,Ethan asked

Nope not me you did high-five Brandon too you and Benny.,.,.Amanda answered Eric kissed her cheek

No I scratched my butt,.,.,.,.Brandon told them as Amanda and Eric walked out waiting on us

Ew!..,.,Ethan said

Wash your hand.,.,.I told him

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Amanda and Gabe rode their bicycles to Ethan and Brandon's house When the stop

ETHAN! BENNY!.,.,.,Amanda yelled

BRANDON!..,.Gabe yelled they waited a few seconds

Nope I guess They are not home and here,.,.,.,.Amanda said pulling out her cell phone found Ethan's number and hit  
it

Ethan Where are you and the guys!?.,.Amanda asked-slash-yelled She made it look like She was talking to Ethan

Where are they?.,.,Gabe asked

Oh Great me and Gabe Will be right over No Don't worry! Gabe wants to talk to you.,.,.,.Amanda told him and gave  
the phone to Gabe

Me and Amanda Will not tell any VAMPIRES! that you three are hiding at the LIBRARY!.,.,.Gabe said and yelled  
the words Vampires and Library

Gabe give Amanda her cell phone back as Three Vampires from the Council came out of their hiding Amanda and Gabe  
heard them they stood then Flashed away Amanda and Gabe looked over their shoulders then She put her phone  
back up to her ear

Fang code zero Me and Gabe repeat Fang code zero,.,.,.,.,.Amanda repeated the code

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Me and Eric were flying as Rory and Ethan did too Benny was Gonna flash there Eric flew into Ethan's bedroom window  
He landed on his feet with me on his back

Thanks Eric.,.,.,.I thanked him

You Welcome Brandon.,.,.Eric said as Rory flew into the room with Ethan wrapped up getting him through  
the window Rory dropped him on his head

Ow! Rory!.,.,.,Ethan cried

Rory.,.,,Eric sighed

Rory Mind the head!.,.,.,Ethan told him un-wrapping himself

Sorry man they should have put a "This End Up" stamp on this blanket,.,.,.,.Rory explained

You still drop him.,.,.,Eric said Ethan got up rubbing his head and walked to his computer

Okay.,.,.Ethan said turned on his computer then We heard someone closing the window We turned our heads to see  
Benny walking over to the computer as Ethan pulled up on the Missing People in Whitechapel then We heard  
Ethan's bedroom door opened and closed I saw Gabe and Amanda had walked in

All clear.,.,.,Amanda and Gabe told them

Me and Amanda doubled back and snuck in.,.,.,Gabe said they walked over to the Computer Eric wrap his arms around  
Amanda who was holding her spellbook with somethings marked in it

And Me and Gabe marked every spell that involves smoke sulfur and violence.,.,.,.Amanda told us Rory Me and Ethan  
looked at the book

Wow that is a lot of smoky violence.,.,.,.Rory remarked looking at the book

Rory Hence the name black magic and not nice sunny smiley face magic,.,.,.,.,Gabe told him

Whoa Whoa Whoa!.,.,.Ethan exclaimed and hit me Gabe Benny Eric and Amanda

There is over a dozen disappearances in the last month.,,,.,.,.I read of Ethan's computer and telling the guys  
cutting Gabe off from telling Rory off Benny Amanda Rory Gabe and Eric leaned over to get a better look  
It said "Local Goths Disappear" and the Next thing it said was "No Recent Picture Available"

And On All most all of them they say No recent picture available.,.,.,.,.Benny added  
We all knew but Rory It was going after Vampires Rory thought very different as Ethan hit the next page It said  
"Connors Girl Goes Missing" Vampire Girl then we all turned our heads to Rory

So this magic mist attacks people who don't own a camera!,.,.,.,.,.Rory told us

Ugh!.,.,.,.,.Gabe Me Benny Amanda and Eric groaned Amanda went back to looking through her spellbook

Or a mist that attacks people Who don't show up on camera.,.,.,.,Ethan put in there trying to help Rory out

Right!.,.,.Rory said snapping his fingers Like He knew

Shy people.,.,.,.,Rory answered Amanda looked up from the book then back

No Rory dude Vampires! like you Erica Eric Amanda and Sarah!.,.,.,,.,.,Ethan and Benny told him  
Amanda stop looking through her spellbook and turned to everyone else

Here guys this must be it Inspira Mortis The Breath Of Death,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda started looking at us

Keep going.,.,.,Me and Benny told her

Whoever uses this can transform their anger or very dark energies into as physical vapor that seeks and destroys  
it intended targets.,.,.,.,Amanda finished explaining

That is why it totally ignored me and Benny!.,.,.Ethan realized as he started catching on

Because It is only going after Full Vampires and Not Fledglings because Fledglings Still have Human blood in them  
...,.,.,Benny explained

We have to warn Erica.,.,I told them I pulled out my cell phone so did Ethan But I got Erica's Voice-mail

Hi This Erica.,.,.Erica's voice told me I hung up

Come On Erica Where are you!?..,.,Ethan asked as Benny put his arms around him

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Vampire Council**

* * *

Erica walked into the front of the Vampire Council's place She saw why they were doing Council stuff here  
It is Old Place Erica knew from her Days as a Human where Her Ethan Amanda and Rory would say never go  
in there It has Vampires are in there! Just to scare the little kids Little did they all know Vampires were Real  
Erica looked around the front not going inside Erica felt her cell phone going off I grab it from her bag  
and turned it off as a Vampire from the Council came out from hiding behind a Tree behind Erica He walked up to  
her Erica stop what She was doing started Sniffing the air Erica knew that smell Vampire He got all most right behind her  
When Erica turned around to him Her eyes Yellow and her fangs out She hissed at him the Vampire hissed back

Going somewhere half-pint?.,.,.The Vampire asked Erica She kept her fangs out as She talked

Let Me Through! I have to talk to the Council about my friends and these Vampire attacks before it is too late.,.,Erica  
answered and explained to him

And I swear Me or my friends are not trying to hurt anyone.,.,.,Erica told him

Too bad Cause I am.,.,.,The Vampire told her and before Erica could fight him He Flashed up to her and grab Erica by  
the shoulders Erica tried fighting him It didn't work

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Rory was sitting on Ethan's bed Eric Gabe Brandon and Amanda were trying to find out How to Kill this Breath Of Death  
As Me and Ethan sat at his computer trying to see How long this attacks go back Until After Jesse Bit Ethan  
that was Weird that is when the Old Vice Principal got fired And the Attacks didn't get in the news until the School  
Got Stern this Guy has a bad name

Guys!.,.,Gabe and Brandon yelled making me and Ethan turned around to them and Rory look up Amanda walked over  
to me and Ethan with Eric's wrap arms around her and Gabe and Brandon following them

We think We found a way to fight the breath of death.,.,.,Eric told us I saw Rory raised his head Amanda and the guys  
looked over at him so did Ethan

And don't say hold your noses.,.,.Me Ethan and Eric cut him off Rory kept his hand up Amanda showed us her spellbook

Ancient tribes used these witch bottles to lure evil spirits away from people and then trap them..,.,.,Amanda explained

Cool.,.,.Me and Ethan said

But Last time I checked Me and Ethan were fresh out of witch bottles.,.,.,.Brandon told her

That is the beauty of it Any container can work Like this...,.,.,.,Eric and Amanda said grab pencil holder and Pens  
and Pencils flew out and onto the floor

As long as you put the right symbols on them And Me Gabe and Brandon say the right spell over it.,.,.,Amanda explained

The hard part is the bait,.,.,.,.Eric and Gabe added

Bait?..,..Me Ethan and Rory asked

Items for the spirit's targets,,,.,.,.Amanda and Brandon answered

Well this mist is targeting Full Vampires So we put Full Vampires stuff in the jar?...,..,.I asked  
Amand Gabe Eric and Brandon nodded

What Full Vampires stuff!?..,.,Rory asked very quickly standing up from Ethan's bed and walked over to us

Not mine or Eric's internal organs We both need those!,,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed

Have you or Eric gone number one recently?...,.Amanda and Brandon asked them as Ethan got back on his cell phone  
trying to call Erica

Ew!.,.,.,.,.Me Ethan Eric and Rory cried at the same time Amanda looked at Rory he sighed and scoffed then grab  
the pen and pencil holder and storming out of the room Then I heard Erica's voice-mail

Hi This is Erica Please leave a message after this Cool Beep,.,.,.,Erica's voice told him Ethan hung up and sighed

Erica is not answering,.,.,.,.,Ethan said worriedly then my cell phone started ringing I picked it up just as Rory  
walked back into the room Amanda and the guys turned to him Rory flashed up from what He was reading and walked  
back out of the room

Erica?...,.I asked when I answer it

No Not quite Benny but I know where Erica is and it is not good The Vampires from The Council put Erica on  
trial,.,.,.,.Sarah answered and told me

And Three goons just showed up to drag me to the hearing.,.,.,.Sarah said

What!? A trial?!.,.,.,I exclaimed

What?! The Vampires are gonna be dead.,.,.,Ethan and Eric said

No Sarah this is Bad They are all in danger Where is it?.,.,.I told and asked her

The Old Mason Lodge I would if I were you guys.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah told me then She hung up

We are going to The Old Mason Lodge Get our Vampire killing stuff just in case.,.,.I told them

I have to go there I Know the Council and they want me there Bye guys Babe.,.,..Eric said kissed Amanda  
walked to Ethan's window and opened it and flew out and Rory came back into the room

Here.,.,..Rory said give Amanda the Pen and Pencil holder

We gotta go!.,.,Ethan told them

* * *

**With Sarah Dirk and the Vampires from the Council**

* * *

Sarah just got off the phone with Benny When Dirk grab Sarah's arm

Do we really have to go babe?..,.,.,Dirk asked her

You know Sarah There is more to me then Vampires I played Hamlet in Shakespeare for Dogs.,.,.,Dirk told her  
Sarah rolled her eyes

Ew Might want to take that off your resume.,.,.,Sarah said waved her hand The Male Vampire walk to Sarah and Dirk  
growling as the Two Female Vampires stay back

Okay Okay we are going Just don't get your fangs in a twist,.,.,.Sarah told them grab Dirk's arm and flew up Dirk  
once again screamed The Three Vampires flew up after Sarah as the Breath of Death was making its way to  
the Vampire Council

* * *

**Erica's POV**

I stood there in front of the Vampire Council with my hands on my hips having them telling what I am doing wrong

Like Amanda You show allegiance to your two's kind You two forfeit you rights and protections by  
willfully conspiring,,.,,.,The Head Of the Council was explaining to me before

Get The Hell Off of Me!.,.,.Erica yelled I turned around to see him being pushed to the front of the Vampires

ERIC!.,.,.,The Little Girl yelled Eric stood beside me

Yes Anastasia?.,.,.Eric asked

Did you bring them here?.,.,.,Anastasia asked him

No I didn't,.,,,.,.Eric answered

Everyone Shut The Hell Up!,.,,.,.I yelled

As I was gonna say Who cares who me Eric and Amanda conspire with?!.,.,.,I asked

Mine and Erica's friends and My Girlfriend aren't your problem You are the ones who need our and their protection,.,,.  
Eric told them

Give Eric and Erica a break.,.,.,Sarah said walking up with Dirk

So Eric stop coming to meetings and So Erica doesn't too I have been with Erica and Eric long enough to know  
that the both of them have never been much of joiners Erica even quit the Dusk fan club and I was president!,.,.,Sarah  
explained to them

I didn't Like Dusk!.,...,I told her

No Your Friend did that? No Way!.,.,,Dirk said

Sorry sweetie but it is true even Benny did too and Now pipe down before you get eaten.,.,.,.,Sarah told him

Like Benny Eric and Erica has always done their own things And Sometimes Erica isn't not even any fun  
But She is my friend She is one of us now And She and Eric are no threats to us!,.,.,.,.,.Sarah said

Erica and Eric may not be threats But Your three's and Eric's Girlfriend her little stake-wielding friends are,.,.,.Anastasia  
said getting up from the table and in front of me Sarah and Eric

Deliver them to us as a sign of loyalty Or if you two would rather side with them You two can accept  
our punishment on their behalf But We Will have blood yours and Eric's or Theirs...,.,.,.,.Anastasia explained to us  
I saw Eric her his fangs out his eyes were Red Wow Very Powerful I popped my fangs out and we walked to the  
Little Girl

So come and get it Princess because I have been itching for a fight all day.,.,.,.I told her My eyes Turned Yellow and Me  
and Eric hissed at her when We heard

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Benny Rory Amanda Gabe and Brandon walked into The Vampire Council The Vampires tried to pull us in there  
We all hissed at them Just Me Benny Amanda Rory and Gabe We walked into the Vampire Council's room  
only to see Erica and Eric hissing at this Little Girl Which I heard from Amanda Her name is Anastasia

Let Them Go!.,.,.Me Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon yelled walking to them Eric and Erica turned to us  
We all had our weapons out Rory being Badass

Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon are the ones you want!.,.,.,I declared

Me and Erica have got this!.,.,.Eric told us

And Why are you guys here?.,.,.,Erica asked We walked to behind them Rory grab Erica and pulled her back a bit  
to him that calm her down

Trying to protect you two!.,.,.,.Benny answered his fangs out

Well Me and Erica were trying to protect you guys.,.,.,.,Eric said

Well We are protecting you guys too!.,.,.Brandon and Gabe said

Okay We are protecting everyone But those Vampires!.,.,.,.,.Amanda yelled

Look Me Benny Gabe and Brandon and even Amanda didn't touch your friends They were attacked by a spell  
called the Breath of Death,.,.,.,.,I explained to her

Yeah pretty scary right?...,..,.Brandon asked

But what matters is we can stop it!.,.,.,.,.,Benny told her

True! They made me go in a jar!..,.,Rory nodding proudly to get him to shut up Erica kissed him

Shh,.,.,.Erica told him

QUIET!.,.,.Anastasia snapped at us

Perhaps we owe you boys and Amanda a chance to prove their innocence,.,.,.,.,Anastasia said  
I put my stake up

That is very reasonable thank you,.,.,.,.I told her Benny still had his fangs out

I move the Two Mortals and You Four Immortals be devoured now,.,.,.,.,.Anastasia told them walking back to her seat  
I pulled my stake back out Gabe Amanda and Brandon held up their Holy Water guns Benny hissed at them  
Erica didn't pulled away from Rory She pulled him with her

You Can't do that!.,.,.Eric told her we turned to see Dirk had passed out on the floor Sarah saw him Rolled her eyes

That is totally not fair!.,.,.,Rory yelled

How does that let us prove our innocence at all?!..,.,.,.Me Benny and Brandon asked and yelled as the Little Girl sat  
back down

If the attacks continue after all of you are gone then I guess you guys were innocent! Seems fair enough.,.,.Anastasia  
shrugged

I totally disagree with that assessment!.,,.,.,Amanda and Gabe yelled Erica pulled Rory with her as She turned to  
the Council

I guess I got my orientation after all You taught me when to control myself and when not to.,.,.,Erica threatened them  
as Rory tried to pull her back Eric went for it But me and Benny pulled him back as Erica got out of Rory's arms  
and went for it too I grab her by the shoulder as Rory pulled her back into his arms Eric stay in front

Eric! Erica! Wait! You call yourself a Council? Don't you even have to take a vote?.,.,.,.Me and Benny asked Amanda  
Gabe Eric Rory and Erica saw The Breath of Death floating behind the Head of the Vampire Council

All in favor? Show of hands..,.,Anastasia asked as the Breath of Death into The Head Council member's ear  
the Two Vampires sitting next to him held up their hands We all looked at the Head Vampire His eyes were Green  
and his fangs were out and he turned to Anastasia and started trying to attack her She grab his arms he was growling

Amanda Gabe Brandon or Benny! The Witch bottle hurry!.,.,.I yelled Amanda grab the bottle from her bag  
and give it to me but Brandon grabbed it

Brandon!.,.,.Gabe yelled

Get it off of me!..,.,Anastasia screamed Brandon got in front of the table and waved it in front of the Head Vampire

Here breathy-deathy Yeah din-dins! Mmm Smelly yummy.,.,.Brandon told the Vampire in baby-talk the Vampire  
stop with Anastasia and crawled over the table

it is working!.,.,Amanda said with Brandon backing up to get away from the Vampire He fell onto the ground  
making everything Vampirey from the jar got on him Gabe Erica Benny and me ran over to him  
as The Breath of Death came out of the Head Vampire and to Brandon

Ew That is bad and Gross.,.,.Amanda remarked

Brandon you okay!?.,.,.Me Gabe Benny and Erica asked

Guy That is.,.,Brandon stop talking when the Breath of Death went into him He gasped his eyes turned green

Shit!.,.,Benny and Me yelled Brandon got up and started attacking Erica Me and Benny hit him making Brandon  
turn away from Erica and to us

What do with Brandon!?.,.,Erica yelled-slash-asked as She jumped on Brandon's back

Destroy him We command it!.,.,Anastasia yelled and answered

Shut the Hell Up!.,.,.Gabe yelled with his fangs out

Where is the Witch bottle?...,.Amanda asked

Over there!.,.,Eric yelled pointing at it as Brandon was still fight me Erica and Benny

Amanda ran over to the witch bottle and grabbed some of the stuff that had spilled out after Brandon fell Amanda  
grabbed some of it and ran over to Eric and Rory

Rory it still needs something for you do you mind?.,.,.Amand asked

Yeah!.,.,.Rory answered Amanda pulled a few of hairs and threw the into the Witch bottle

Ow! My hair!.,,.,Rory cried Amanda ran over to the fighting

GABE ERIC HELP ME!.,.,Amanda yelled Eric and Gabe ran over to her

They all three held the Witch bottle to Brandon as Erica Me and Benny were still fighting him  
and Amanda Eric and Gabe started chanting the spell Erica threw Brandon to the floor

Ah!.,.,.Brandon yelled Amanda ran over to Brandon Rory grab Erica The Breath of Death started coming out Brandon  
screamed in pain as the top of the bottle was glowing green It look like took Everything Amanda had to keep  
her hold on the bottle The Breath went into the bottle Gabe ran over to Brandon

Gotcha!.,.,Amanda said then put the top on the bottle I grab it

Anti-Vampire mist anyone?...,..Amanda asked I moved the bottle smirking at them

Erica pulled Rory with her as She walked to the Vampires

Still mad at me for defending the Two Mortals and the Four Immortals who just saved your life?...,.,Erica asked

Are you Anas?...,.Eric asked as well saying the nickname for her

Sarah was right about you Erica you are no fun,,,.,.,.,...Anastasia told her Erica looked at Rory Eric put his hand  
on Amanda's waist Benny put his head on my shoulder as Brandon got up

Fine All of you are free to go.,.,.,.,.,.,Anastasia said Sarah help Dirk up from the floor

Thank you That is more like it,.,,.,.,.Benny told her We started walking to the door when

STOP!.,.,Anastasia yelled We turned back to her Great She is gonna kill us

Before you all go I want Dirk's autograph,,,.,.,.Anastasia said She is a Dusker?!

For a Friend.,.,.Anastasia added Dirk walked over to Anastasia

Vampire Awkward!,.,.,.Amanda Gabe Benny and Brandon sang We kept walking Roy and Erica walked out first  
When We heard the Council behind us

Ethan step forward,.,,.,.,.,.The Head Vampire told me I walked to them I saw they were smiling What is going on?

Ethan Morgan Welcome to Our Family,.,.,.,.Anastasia told me

How did you know?...,.Benny asked

We saw At our Back To School Dance.,.,.,The Head Vampire answered

Well We have to go,.,.,.,.I told them

I can't believe that,.,..,.,Brandon said I nodded

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan and Erica follow Ross-slash-Mr Morgan out of the kitchen to the front door as He put on his Big cooking  
hat

Okay guys Your mom and me Will be home from the Gourmet Disco at 11:00,.,.,.Mr Morgan-slash-Ross told us  
grabbing his car keys and stop at the front of and turned to the stairs where Brandon Jane and Gabe were at

No staying up late and No scary movies.,.,.,.,.Mr Morgan-slash- Ross said to Jane

And none of that laser saber thingy all right?.,.,.,Ross-slash-Mr Morgan asked waving his hand around like a Light-Saber  
I have not seen that in a while

Dad We all get it.,.,.,Brandon told him

Erica and Benny are in charge.,.,.,Jane said all ready knew

Yep Mr Morgan Me and Erica promise It is all good with Ethan Jane and Brandon,.,.,.,.,.,.I told him

Yeah all good Dad,.,.,..,Ethan and Brandon agreed He looked at us then opened the door

All right,.,.,.,.,.Ross-slash-Mr Morgan said then closed the door

Gabe turned to us

Scary Movie?..,.,.,Gabe asked We all nodded

After Like an hour of the movie Ethan was leaning against me Jane was asleep in the armchair Gabe and Brandon  
were watching the movie going upstairs very few times Gabirel and or Destiny started crying Erica sat next to us  
watching the movie texting Rory a few times Ethan sat up I knew where this was going We both turned to her

Erica Look Me Benny and the guys know things are every different now and.,.,.,.,Ethan started explaining

And Erica if you feel like you need to move on Well We all guess it is okay even Rory does if you want to break up  
with him.,.,..I finished explaining Erica looked at me and Ethan then Gabe and Brandon then smiled

Thanks guys But I am not gonna break up with Rory and I kind of like it right here Having fun with My friends and  
Boyfriend Because I am fun right?.,.,.,Erica told and asked us Erica went for us and hissed at us Gabe and Brandon  
jumped not me and Ethan

Yeah! You are Erica!..,.,.,Me Ethan Brandon and Gabe answered and Brandon let out a nervous laugh

Yes you are so fun Erica.,.,.,.Ethan said Erica started laughing then We looked at the TV as the News came on

Hey guys look It is Dirk.,.,.,.Erica and Gabe said We watch Dirk

He ran up to the cameras

They are Real! Vampires are Real! They can Fly! Look Look I have a picture of My Vampire girlfriend  
There see? She is a Real Vampire!.,.,.,Drik screamed told and exclaimed them then a Photo of Dirk and I knew Who  
was Sarah But She wasn't there But Dirk was He there with his arm around nothing smiling like a dumbass  
I started laughing so did Gabe and Brandon then the next one is of Dirk kissing Sarah Still wasn't there Next one  
Still no Sarah

Sources say the struggling actor is currently receiving treatment.,.,.,.,.,.,The Announer said Erica turned off the TV

Poor Dirk.,.,.,.,.,Brandon said

We really did freaked him out huh?.,,.,.,.I asked

You guys know what really freaks me out?...,.Ethan asked as well

What?.,.,.,I answered

We still don't know Who made that Breath of Death Amanda says they must be really powetful to do that.,.,.,Ethan  
explained

Whoever they are They really don't like Vampires.,.,..,.,.,.,.,Me and Erica told him

Maybe they just haven't met the Good ones yet like you Gane Benny Amanda Eric and Rory.,.,.,.Ethan added  
Erica smiled I laughed But Who could it be?

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

He watched The Morgan House

No Good Vampires.,.,.He said He looked at Amanda's house Hearing her and Eric He knew Eric  
And He hated him The Son of them! looking at the Morgan house back here to stop him from turning The Babies of  
Gabe and Brandon and His Sister If He was here then the Older Of Destiny Gabirel and His sister aren't far behind  
that made him smile He walked away still smiling

* * *

**YAYAY! DONE DONE! SO FREAKING LONG! So Eric is from another Time He is the Son of Them  
But Who is them? Destiny and Gabirel Will be in this one Later on as Fourteen year olds But in The EP  
Where Grandma Weir Send them to you know where They are still Babies and Will be in here  
Okay One Two and Three is () in here was For I can'r get tired of that name Erica's Hair and Style changed  
Her hair in the movie was Brown/Blonde In Season one Her hair was Blonde Want back to Brown/Blonde  
Like Sarah's hair was lighter in the Movie as I put it Darker in Season one and Now Lighter Again in Season  
two And Erica's hair is Curly in Season two because in the movie it was like that Not in Season one  
Three I had to put Rory/Erica parts in here and I did**

**I am gonna do all of the EPs! Yay! I still don't know hot to do Halloweird But When I do You'll love it**

**Okay that is about it If you guys wanted a long Chapter Here it is The Next EP is Say You'll Be Maztak**

**Until My next Updates**

**~Bethan Forever**


	2. Say You'll Be Maztak

**WHAT IS UP! I Removed This Chapter! I WAS SO DUMB! I am Crying Because I did!  
Please Go through me on this It I Hope it is Just as Good as I had it So Here is What I ask  
I really did not Like this EP Because Benny Ethan and Rory Were Not In this EP As much as They  
should have been! and I hate Lucia! And The Girls Well I Liked the Girl Power In this EP But  
This is a Bethan or Benthan Rorica And Say You Will Be Maztak I HAD THIS SO GOOD! I am sucking  
Right Now So Amanda Benny and Ethan Will not fall under Lucia's Spell Or Brandon and Gabe since  
they are gonna be with Erica and Sarah This Chapter has Two Two Very Pissed off Vampires Erica and Amanda  
Four Wanting to know What is going On Here Benny Ethan Brandon and Gabe and a Ready to Fight  
Pissed off Sarah Pairings Benny and Ethan Bethan-slash-Benthan Erica and Rory Rorica Brandon and Gabe  
Babe And Amanda and Eric I Really do not have a pairing name for them Yet Okay Thanks**

**Thanks For the First and Last Chapter of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two: emo-rocker  
101 Autumrose and ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 And for the Last Chapter of You Hurt Me thanks to:  
emo-rocker101 Don'tGetTwisted and Autumrose All of you guys are Very Great and Awesome! :) :D!**

**emo-rocker101: I am Happy that I made you happy by having Brandon and Gabe's Little Girl's name  
Destiny It is a Great Name I liked it :) And I am Sorry about the Late Updates for this one! :( I wanted to  
have this one All most done But I had to hit Remove! You Know Because I PMED You about the late  
Update I Hope I can Get in about Ten Thousands words for this one or at least Nine Thousand words  
I HOPE! On The Day I Write it Maybe about Three or Four Thousands Words I am Sorry about this one  
I Had it SO GOOD! Oh Well things happen for a reason! My Mom told me I HOPE You Love this one  
It is Better then the Un-Re-Done EP Enjoy this chapter P.S And what you told me about Luck was  
Great since I am Half of that! :) **

**Autumrose: I am Happy that you thought it was Awesome I Worked So hard on it And I know you can not  
want for more! But I Removed this Chapter then I could Not Write One Night was because It Would not  
let me On My Laptop and I could not read on My cell phone Well It is Working Now and I HOPE  
You LOve this Chapter Because Benny and Ethan Will not Fell Under Lucia's boy loving her Spell  
And It Will Jusr be Eric and Rory that do Benny Ethan and Amanda Will Act like they are under  
her Spell and I am Sorry to keep you So Long in the Updates After this One I Hope Fanged and Furious  
comes Faster Enjoy this Chapter I Know you Will Love it**

**ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995: You thought it was Funny I Try to make some Funny in it and  
I am Happy that you love It and This Story as well and Tell Benny I am Sorry that I kept him SO LONG  
In the Updating and the Posting! :( He loves My Stories Like you do and Those two fighting over  
Gabe and Brandon was Funny XD I am SO Sorry with the Long Time Updating KEEP Readling I LOVE  
Your Story Broken It is Great Maybe My Guys Can tell you How Much they love it This Chapter is gonna  
be great Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or Any of the MBAV People Ethan Benny Erica Rory Jane Sarah Mr G  
Principal Hicks Lucia Or Any more I that I do not remember But I do own Brandon Amanda Eric Gabe  
Destiny and Gabriel And the Redone Words the Names I put in here and the Added Parts If  
I did Own MBAV There would be a Season Three By Now or In the Works and Vanessa Would not be in  
it Since Sarah is getting in the way Of Bethan-slash-Benthan!**

**Okay as I said and told before Amanda Benny and Ethan Will not fall under Lucia's Spell Grandma Weir  
Will Explained How is that And I Know this Chapter is gonna be better then The EP Just Like every EP of  
Season One and Every Season Two I Hope everybody loves or likes this chapter Enjoy!**

**Keep Calm and Praise The Sun King! and Keep Calm and Kill Lucia! XD**

**Weirdest-slash-Hottest Substitute Teacher Ever! - Benny Ethan and Amanda and Eric and Rory from the  
Redone Say You'll Be Maztak**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Say You'll Be Maztak**

* * *

**Nobody's POV At the Whitechapel High School**

Another Great Day Or You would think or thought or both Well You Know Whitechapel Vampires Breaths of Death  
Werewolves The Vampire Council Evil Old Trees Evil Vampires coming back from the dead and Everything you can think  
of The Protectors Of Whitechapel Are Four Vampires Three Fledglings One Of the Vampires that does not know  
Half Seers and Spellmasters and a Seer-slash-Spellmaster And Do Not forget the Two Half Vampire and Human  
Babies Well That is Not Normal But even when your Teacher is outside of the front of the school's yard  
talking to Plants Well That is Just Not normal Because where was a Teacher Mr G Who was out front digging  
up the plants for something Reason

Hey Plants and Plantettes time for your total topsoil turnover.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G told the plants and then  
He acted like the plants were thanking him or something talking back to him

Oh it is the least I can do since you chloro-fill my life with love.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G explained to the Plants  
I Guess Plants can talk since an Evil Tree tried to take over the Town But then again Who is not tried!?  
He laughed or Chuckled and dug around this hard part in the ground when He moved his hand-held shovel for Plants  
Dug up something that looked like Glass and When Mr-slash-Teacher G moved his little shovel The Glass-something  
was A Glass-Skull That looked like something out of a Indiana Jones Movie Because it did look like it  
And Mr-slash-Teacher G saw it and dropped everything in his hands and picked up th Glass-Skull

Oh What is that?..,.,Mr-slashTeacher G asked himself and removed the Skull to see it

Well Hello! How long have you been hiding out down there?.,.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G asked the Glass-Skull from that  
movie and then turned to the hole in the ground and to the plants

Sorry Green gang your full root message is just gonna have to wait a while.,.,.,.,.,Mr-slash-Teacher G told the  
ground and the plants getting up off the ground and walking to the school

Wow.,.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G exclaimed looking at the Glass-Skull Just then It Got a bit dark It looked like it was  
gonna Rain When the Thunder Crackled When He walked into the school on his way to his classroom  
He saw Two Students One of them He knew as One of His

Hey Mr G What is Up?.,.,.,.,.Amanda asked putting her hoodie up on her head since it looked like it might rain

And with that Glass-Skull?.,.,.,.,Erica added looking at it

Oh It was Something I found in the ground waiting to be dug up.,.,.,.,Mr-slash-Teacher G answered them

You Know when People say when something is in the ground it should stay there in the ground.,.,.,Erica told him

Well Maybe sometimes It might not want to be in the ground I am gonna show this to the class..,.Mr-slash-Teacher G  
explained

Well I can not wait And I am sure that Benny Ethan Gabe Brandon Rory and Eric can not wait too.,.,.,.Amanda told him

I know you kids can not See you and the guys in class,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G told them walking  
to his classroom But Before getting out of his Gardening Clothes and into his Teacher Clothes walked into his  
classroom and walk over to his teacher's desk and put his Glass-skull down on it and trying to move the skull just right  
to where the whole Class could see the skull And Mr-slash-Teacher G finally got it right

All of my Students are very sure gonna dig this even one of them said it too and All of the Archeological  
Stuff I have ever dug up has nothing on you!,.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G exclaimed and told the Glass-Skull  
then Chuckled and laughed and then He used His shirt and Rubbed the Skull and The Glass-skull started glowing  
Gold or Yellow Or Just both of them Mr-slash-Teacher G screamed When the Glass-Skull Shot out a Light of  
Gold and Yellow Knocking him to the ground and knocking him out when Mr-slash-Teacher Started waking up  
He saw a Woman standing there She was wearing a lot of Make-up More around her eyes She was wearing Older  
Clothes like back in the old days Like that girl from the Mummy movies The Mummy's Lover the one He was trying to  
bring back from the dead Anck-Su-Namun Moon **[A/N That is What I heard him say in the movies Tell me if  
I am wrong] ***

Mr-slash-Teacher G grabbed his head and looked at the Weird Woman

Pardon my nap And you are?.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G told and asked the Woman

I am Lucia and I have been summoned,.,.,.,.,.The Weird Woman-Now-named-Lucia answered in her weird voice  
Mr-slash-Teacher G looked at her and started getting up

Am I being replaced? And How long have I been out?.,.,.,.,.,.,Mr-slash-Teacher G asked Lucia getting off the ground  
but Grabbing his forehead in pain and groaning

Oh that smarts! Um I uh I think I better go and see the School's nurse about this,.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G groaned  
and told Lucia walking to the door and Lucia did not listen to him She turned to her Glass-Skull The Teacher  
turned to her before opening the door and walking out

Oh.,.,.,Mr-slash-Teacher G groaned Lucia picked up her glass-skull and it started glowing Gold-slash-Yellow

I shall see you soon My Sun King,.,.,.,.,.Lucia told her Glass-Skull

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Benny Amanda and Eric are on our ways to Mr G's classroom and our Class I am on The Vampire Council's wanting  
me to turn into a Full Vampire list Why Me? I would not follow the Council's ways Because It is wrong What they  
do to humans And They are Pushing Benny and Gabe a bit too far I mean We want to three to turn into Full Vampires  
Or Else! Well We are not turning into Full Vampires And Erica still does not know about me being a Fledgling  
Yeah So She Will know When I want her too So On our ways to classroom Benny Me and Eric want to know why  
is Amanda wearing her hoodie up? It Does not look like it was gonna rain anymore And me Benny Amanda Eric  
and We all guess the Whole High School knew that There was a Substitute Teacher in for Mr-slash-Teacher G's class

Amanda Why are you wearing your hoodie up? The Sun is out Remember?.,.,.,.,Benny and Eric reminded her  
and Amanda just sighed and rolled her eyes

Sun Vampire Need to Sometimes and It is trying to get Hot I do not want to ash By the end of the day.,.,.Amanda  
explained to us I laughed

Sorry Aman But I am Only a Fledgling So I can not be ash by the end of the day,.,.,.,I told her Amanda groaned  
Me and Benny opened the door to our classroom and walked in Me Benny Amanda and Eric stop right than and there  
Mine Amanda and Benny's eyes widen at What We saw Eric's mouth drop opened Standing there in front of  
us was The New Substitute Teacher Subbing in for Mr-slash-Teacher G And She looked Weird and I mean it  
She had on Clothes from those Mummy movies and holding a glowing Glass-Skull In Between Gold-slash-Yellow  
I grab Benny's arm I all ready have a bad feeling about her I knew Benny had his fangs out in his mouth  
I heard Amanda growling at her as Eric stood there with his mouth open Not even looking away from the glowing skull

Welcome My very Young warriors,.,.,.,.,The Weird Woman told us then turned her head to Me Benny Amanda and Eric  
Who still had his mouth opened

I am Lucia and you four may call me Miss Lucia and you four Will be at great use to me,,.,.,.,.,.The-Weird Woman-Now  
Miss Lucia explained to us Then We all heard a Flash from outside and Rory came running into the classroom

GUYS! I after I just done with Making out with Erica I heard We have a Substitute Teacher In for Mr G!,.,.,.,.,.,Rory  
exclaimed

What prank Should We do pull on him or Not Hot her First? an Alien fire drill or Sub in a bucket with Erica's help?.,.,Rory  
asked us When Eric started hitting Rory on the shoulder

Eric What? and Stop hitting me.,.,.Rory asked and told Eric When Eric grab him by the shoulders and turned him  
around to Miss Lucia

Oh..,.,Rory gasped after seeing Miss Lucia our Substitute Teacher for the Whole Day

Weirdest Substitute Teacher Ever!.,.,.,Me Benny and Amanda told ourselves In Unison

No Guys.,.,.,Eric told Me Benny and Amanda

Hottest Substitute Teacher Ever!.,.,.,.Rory and Eric exclaimed in Unison Miss Lucia smile at Me Benny Amanda Rory and  
Eric with a look happy one But it did not look like it And It was not that"I am happy about that",  
Smile More Like "I am Evil and Gonna try to take over the World or Make it Die" Look on  
her face Oh No this can not be any good

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He Is The Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is pure  
He Is The Boy Next Door  
Just for Me...  
What you get is what you see No More Maybe it is Maybelline  
He can Give you everything you need What you Need  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is Pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Me...  
[Instrumental]  
[Showing Ethan Benny Erica Amanda Rory Gabe and Brandon trying to Be Normal after Erica demon  
Messed up the house Amanda Sitting in Rory's lap Brandon and Gabe on the arms of the chair  
Erica Benny and Ethan standing Ethan and Brandon talking to Their Mom and**** Dad]**

**The Cast Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two  
Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir and Gabe Weir  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Mom-slash-Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha Morgan  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Eric Matthews  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir-slash-Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Staring"  
Ryan Blakely as Mr-slash-Teacher G  
Shiva Negar as Lucia-slash-Miss Lucia-slash-Queen Lucia  
Redone EPs and Story and Show By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE"**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan Amanda Eric and Rory well just me Ethan and Amanda were watching Miss Lucia But Not Like Eric Rory and  
The every Guy in this class was looking at her Miss Lucia was just very weird Why you ask Miss Lucia was writing  
Weird Symbols on the blackboard And Not Like The ones Demon-Erica did on Brandon's bedroom wall Which I  
have all ways thought Him and Gabe did it on the wall too and Miss Lucia was talking or speaking in an Ancient  
Language And the whole time Amanda was keeping her hoodie on her jacket up on her head as Miss Lucia Would  
Yell every now and then as For me and Ethan I was watching Everyone with Widen eyes Amanda had her feet on  
our desk behind Eric I knew ready to kick him If needed Ethan was taking Notes on What Weird Talking? Or Speaking?  
Every now and then I heard Amanda growing beside me I was sitting in the middle Ethan was on my right Amanda  
on my left and I looked at all of the guys in our Class they all had Dreamy looks on their faces looking at Miss Lucia  
I saw Ethan stopped taking his notes and lean to me and Amanda

What is Miss Lucia talking Speaking and Saying about?...,.,Ethan asked-slash-whispered to us and before Me  
Amanda or the both of us could answer him

Would you three back there Shh!?...,.Eric asked us turning back around after He turned to us then Rory turned  
his head to us

Shh Me and Eric are Trying to concentrate,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory hissed turning back to Miss Lucia Me Ethan and Amanda lean  
forwards Or Just me and Amanda with my pen in my hand drawing

You two guys understand Miss Lucia?...,.,Me and Amanda asked in a whisper Eric and Rory turned to us

Miss Lucia is talking?..,.,.,Eric asked us turning back to her Him and Rory sighed

Me and or Eric did not even notice,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory sighed dreamy him and Eric putting their faces on their palms  
Then Amanda growled her eyes were Vampire Blue her fangs were out

If Miss Lucia does not Watch it I am gonna Drink her Dry.,.,.,.Amanda growled I grab a box out of my Book-Bag  
and gave the box to her It was Grandma's Full Vampire Fake Human Blood Substitute for Full Vampires  
to keep them from drinking human Blood a lot

It is a Full Vampire Human Blood Substitute that way you do not drink Miss Lucia dry of her blood.,.,.,I explained to  
her Amanda rolled her eyes and started drinking it When Miss Lucia yelled again at the board throwing her hand down  
Amanda stopped drinking her Blood Substitute

Two Words for Miss Lucia Bitch Crazy.,.,Amanda whispered to us me and Ethan nodded When We heard a  
knock on the door Me Amanda and Ethan turned to the door and saw Erica Sarah Gabe and Brandon No Wonder  
Why they were late for class Were with Sarah Who talks a lot About anything Remember I am her best friend  
And now Me and Erica were her best friends One to fill in for Atticus after he died then He came back And you know  
everything I am still Sarah's best friend Just now that Erica was too I looked their faces and the looks on the  
faces Erica had "What the in hell or Fuck is going in there?" Look on her Sarah had "I need your and Ethan's helps"  
on her face And Gabe and Brandon had the same looks on their faces "How late are we to class?" Me and Ethan looked  
At Amanda

Watch Miss Lucia for us.,.,.I told her

And If She comes to the door Let me and Benny know..,.,.,Ethan also told her Amanda nodded  
Me and Ethan got up from our chairs and walked over to the door opened it I kept the door open as Sarah  
put her hand on the wall and lean against it Brandon and Gabe were beside her and Erica was in front of Sarah with  
her arms crossed Me and Ethan were making sure That Miss Lucia did not see us as Erica Brandon Gabe and Sarah  
were looking in and at Miss Lucia

Hey Guys..,.,.Me and Ethan said

Ethan Benny Are We that late?..,..,.Brandon and Gabe asked

What is going on in there? And Why is Amanda the only girl in your guys class?.,.,.,.,Erica asked

Who is the fashion-fail in the Moo-moo?..,.,.,.Sarah asked

Me and Ethan know right?.,...,.I asked as well

Her name is Miss Lucia Me and Benny do not know why Amanda is the only girl in our class and She is being the  
Substitute Teacher in for Mr-slash-Teacher G.,.,...Ethan explained to them

And She is So Freaking Weird.,.,.,.,I added

No Guys She is So HOT!.,.,.,.Eric corrected And KICK! Right out of the chair onto his face Sarah did not know to laugh  
and cheer for Amanda doing that Eric got right up and sat right back in his chair

You Guys are Right there.,,.,,Brandon and Gabe agreed

As I was asking Brandon and Gabe but they did not know So Anyways Do you or Benny still have those little  
wooden-stake darts?.,.,.,.,Sarah asked me and Ethan Ethan turned to her Gabe and Brandon rolled their eyes  
and sighed and groaned

Sarah.,.,.I started

Do you Mean Pencils? Yeah Sarah why?...,.,Ethan finished and asked her

Some Vampire jerk from the Vampire Council stood her up.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered for her

Sarah wants to make a point but Me and the guys..,.,.,Erica started to say

BENNY ETHAN MISS LUCIA IS COMING TO THE DOOR!.,.,.Amanda yelled from her seat When the door I was holding  
was pushed all the way back And there stood Miss Lucia

All warriors must get to work as the hour judgment is fast a approaching.,.,.,.,Miss Lucia explainedto me and Ethan  
I turned to the guys

O-okay See you.,.,.,.Me and Ethan told them walking back to our seats I saw Brandon and Gabe trying  
to walk in

You two cannot Come in to join you two too very late Leave.,.,.Miss Lucia told them I knew Gabe was close to hissing  
at her

Uh so Miss Lucia where are all of your girl warriors at?..,.,.,.Sarah asked Miss Lucia

Banished Maidents have no use but to serve their Queen like me When the hour of Judgnent is at hand,.,.,.,Miss Lucia  
answered Sarah and with that Miss Lucia closed the door and walked back over to the desk I heard everything  
Erica Sarah Gabe and Brandon were talking about Sarah stopped leaning against the wall and turned around as  
did Brandon Erica and Gabe did too Sarah crossed her arms and smirked

Well that was very Weird.,.,.,Erica Gabe and Brandon said

Something is Making me want to turn that Miss Lucia into a Sub sandwich!,.,.,.,.Sarah growled then walked off  
Brandon and Erica bit their lips before walking after her Gabe just rolled his eyes and walked after his boyfriend  
and friends I looked at Miss Lucia She is So weird as I felt Ethan lean against me

Amanda Benny What did Miss Lucia mean by the hour of judgment?,.,.,.,.,Ethan asked us me or Amanda did not even  
answer him

Miss Lucis is talking about a test!,.,,.,.,.Rory answered putting his head back on his palm

Yes..,.,.,.Miss Lucia said turning around with the Glass-Skull in her hands

All of you Will be tested,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lucia told the whole well all most the whole class When Eric's had shot right up

Test Me first!,.,.,.,.Eric yelled then lean forward and putting his arms out

Is the question Are you pretty? Answer: Uh-huh.,.,.,.,Eric told Miss Lucia nodding his head Miss Lucia did not listen  
to him

Now who Will help me?..,.,Miss Lucia asked the class And Every guys hand Shot up

Me! Me!.,.,.,.,I knew the guy as Greg yelled

Miss Lucia!,.,.,.,.,.Jake yelled Rory was waving his hand

All of you have no idea yet of what I ask,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lucia said looking around the classroom  
Was it weird that Me Ethan and Amanda were the only ones that did not have our hands up?

Pick Me! I might have even less of an idea!.,.,.,Rory told Miss Lucia She walked to Rory and Eric's desk with the Glass-  
Skull in hands

We must make an altar on which to heap the offerings to the light.,.,.,.,Miss Lucia explained Eric put his hand down

Yeah I do not think we can to that Miss Lucia The Last time I tried putting a hot tub in my girlfriend's science lab class  
,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory started explaining to Miss Lucia When her eyes turned like Fire-Gold and wind came through the class  
Fire-Gold?! She is Not normal! Rory after a few seconds Shot right up out of his chair with his arm up

You altar shall be the most awesomest!,.,.,.,.,Rory told Miss Lucia Ethan lean more in too me and Amanda

How lame was.,.,.,.Ethan got out of his mouth before

I am In Too!.,.,.Eric yelled getting up from his seat Me Ethan and Amanda watched as every guy and Eric and Rory  
grab chairs and desks and walked over to Miss Lucia and Eric and Rory started pushing each other

Whatever is gonna happen is Not gonna be any good.,.,.,.Amanda told us Me and Ethan nodded Miss Lucia Is Really  
Not a Normal Substitute Teacher after all I just might as for Gabe Erica Amanda and Maybe even Ethan get  
to use our fangs after all

* * *

**Amanda's POV After Class**

I am SO Gonna Kill Eric! For Not Talking to me Like He does before Class and After! All He is saying is Miss Lucia is  
SO Hot Or I Love you Miss Lucia I mean Rory has not talked to us Since Miss Lucia's eyes turned Fire-Gold!  
Means She is Not Normal At All I am One of them Vampires That are Very super territorial So is Erica I mean  
Yeah We should not But We do so Now we are walking down the stairs Listening to Eric and the guys talk about  
the Bitch I Do Not Want to hear her name again! Miss I am Hot Bitch Lucia I hate her If I am alone with her  
She Will die! From trying to take my Boyfriend away from me!

This is the weirdest homework ever What part of sacred list of offerings to please the heavens do not you three  
understand!?...,.,.,.,.Eric asked us

That Miss Lucia's eyes turned a Fire-Gold and Rory is now acting ever more weird then He was before.,.,.,Me and Benny  
answered him

What are you two talking about?.,.,.,Eric asked us When We stopped walking down the stairs

Never Mind it Eric,.,.,,,,.,.,.Benny told him

Eric Uh All of it Look at this obsidian plumeria rumbra I do not even know what half of this is let alone where to find it  
,.,.,.,.,Ethan explained to him

Ethan Never question the orders of a Hot Substitute Teacher babe All right? Now if you three do not mind all I need  
to to be a Substitute Teacher's pet is Bloodstone?.,.,.,.,Eric asked told and asked again When Me Ethan and Benny  
saw Erica Sarah Gabe and Brandon walking up behind him Benny and Ethan hit him on the arm Eric turned to them

Hey Guys.,.,.,.,Me Ethan and Benny said

Hi You guys and Girls have any Bloodstone? It sounds Like something from Our Vampirey!.,.,.,.Eric asked and told them

All out of Bloodstone...,.,.,.Sarah and Gabe answered him

I am a Human remember?...,..Brandon reminded him

But I can make you bleed with a rock.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I added crossing my arms Benny Ethan and Sarah looked ar me  
Which Sarah was very weird She shot me a smile with her fangs out

So your guys and was Gonna be ours freaky Substitute gave you four freaky homework?..,.,.,.,Brandon and Erica asked

And you guys are not even freaked?.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked

Me Benny and Amanda are Eric not so much.,.,.,.,.Ethan told them

Hot Substitute teacher frozen brain for Eric Done.,.,.,.,.,Sarah answered for Eric

Hey! my brain is not frozen I just.,.,.,.,.,Eric could try to say When Miss Lucia walked up from behind Gabe Brandon  
Erica and Sarah her eyes flashed Fire-Gold again Erica smiled then looked down at his list as Some guys from  
our class got up

Have to find frog hearts Yeah,.,.,.,.,.Eric told them and Me Benny and Ethan then walked off Me Ethan and Benny turned  
to Erica Sarah Gabe and Brandon

We are gonna follow him See you guys later.,..,.Ethan and Benny told them before walking off to find Eric I nodded  
went after them

* * *

**Erica's POV**

Me Gabe Brandon and Sarah watched as Ethan Benny and Amanda as they walked off to find Eric I am gonna  
kill That Bitch if She did anything to My Rory! I Will kill her or Beat the Shit out of her Sarah turned to face us  
the another way that Ethan Eric Benny and Amanda were facing

Am I nuts or did we just get blown off by Eric the Vampire geek-slash-nerd?..,..,Sarah asked us

Something messed up is going on about Miss Lucia.,..,.,.,.Me Gabe and Brandon agreed and answered her

But Come on Sarah you have get to Class.,.,.,.I told her walking to it followed by Gabe and Brandon then Sarah  
I wonder Where is My Rory Baby If Miss-slash-Queen Lucia did anything or something to Him I do something  
to her So Bad Even The Vampire Council Will Like or Even Love me for it Drink her Dry or something

* * *

**Meanwhile In Mr-slash-Teacher G's Classroom**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The door opened to Mr-slash-Teacher G's Classroom Showing Principal Hicks He saw Two of the male Students walking  
out after he walked in as Miss Lucia was whispering to her Glowing glass-skull it was glowing Yellow-slash-Gold  
Principal Hicks walked up to Miss Lucia whispering to the glowing Glass-skull

Excuse me but Who are you?..,.,.,Principal Hicks asked Miss Lucia She turned around to him with her skull in hands  
then Principal Hicks saw all of those Desks being used as an Altar that Eric Rory and the other Male students were  
making for Miss Lucia Or Queen Lucia or Miss-slash-Queen Lucia And It made Principal Hicks pointed at it

And Who authorized you to make a desk fort? or Altar?..,.,.,.,.,Principal Hicks asked Miss Lucia again

Mind your tone when you can addressing me as Miss Lucia or Queen Lucia I have come back to return this world back  
to its endless light,,.,.,.,.,.,Miss-slash-Now Calling herself Queen Lucia answered and explained to him with a smile on  
her face

Oh I see so you are very crazy really Cuckoo Your deck is less then full.,.,.,.Principal Hicks told her When About  
to start saying more Miss-slash-Queen Lucia put her hand on his shoulder Lean up to his ear Miss-slash-Queen Lucia's  
eyes flashed That Fire-Gold again Just as Wind came through the classroom Then Principal Hicks's eyes Flashed  
that Fire-Gold too Miss-slash-Queen Lucia took her hand off of Principal Hicks's shoulder He stood up right with his  
hands still behind his back

As you command My Queen Lucia..,.,.,.Principal Hicks agreed to Miss-slash-Queen Lucia said  
Just as the door opened to the classroom And Gabe Brandon Erica and Sarah walked into the room Only to see  
Miss-slash-Queen Lucia was there Gabe and Erica crossed their arms Sarah growled and groaned since it was her class  
Brandon threw his arms up and groaned and walked to her

Ugh!.,.,.,.Brandon and Gabe groaned

Why is Miss Lucia still even here!?..,.,..,.,Erica asked Sarah crossed her arms

Do Not tell Me Brandon and Erica that Miss Lucia is being the Substitute Teacher for your class too.,.,.,.,.,Gabe asked  
Sarah She sighed

Miss Lucia is not even all that freaking hot.,.,.,.Sarah admitted looking at her Miss-slash-Queen Lucia turned to  
Sarah Gabe Brandon and Erica They all looked at Sarah Erica and Brandon were biting their lips Gabe bit his to keep  
from laughing Sarah looked at them then Miss-slash-Queen Lucia and Un-crossed her arms

Okay fine Miss Lucia is a freaking goddess.,.,.,.,.,Sarah corrected herself

But Me You too Erica Brandon and Gabe too can still freaking hate Miss-slash-I am-gonna-call-her-Queen Lucia now.,.,.,  
Sarah told Erica Gabe and Brandon

You are not really Right Sarah..,.,.,Brandon and Gabe told her

Queen Lucia is a Queen and She is not a goddess,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Principal Hicks corrected Sarah after Sarah all ready  
did to herself then Miss-slash-Queen Lucia started giving Erica Sarah Brandon and Gabe Death looks to all of them

And I thought I told you two maidens and Late Joiners to Go.,.,.,.,.Miss-slash-Queen Lucia demanded and reminded  
Erica Gabe Sarah and Brandon

Me Erica and Gabe are not even in this year But Me and Gabe are in the another Class you kicked us out of,.,.,.,  
Brandon told Miss-slash-Queen Lucia Really not wanting to her Her ever again Since She did kick him and Gabe out  
of class and Miss-slash-Queen Lucia gave them all a Very Evilly Look Showing her Normal teeth And Not  
Fangs Like Gabe Sarah and Erica making Gabe smirk at Miss-slash-Queen Lucia Sarah sucked in her lips and started  
backing up to the door

So Miss-slash-Queen Lucia you want Sarah to skip her class?...,.,.Brandon Erica and Gabe asked  
Brandon crossed his arms nodding at this

Sarah has to have.,..,.,.Erica tried to explain to Miss-slash-Queen Lucia When Sarah waved her hand saying  
that was a very done deal

Done and Done! you are awesome!,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed walking back turned around opened the door and walked  
out or then Flashed out Miss-slash-Queen Lucia looked at Erica Brandon and Gabe with "You Three Better Follow  
Her out Or I Will Kill Or Do Something very Bad to all three of you" look on her face with Evil eyes Gabe sighed  
Brandon frowned Erica rolled her eyes and Un-Crossed her arms and turned to Principal Hicks Who was  
Very Different After Miss-slash-Queen Lucia Flashed her Fire-Gold eyes and made his do that too

Mr Principal Hicks Are you very sure you are really cool with Miss-slash-Queen Lucia doing this?.,.,.,Erica asked  
Principal Hicks making sure It was really Okay with him Principal Hicks's eyes Liked to popped out of his head  
When Erica said Miss-slash-Queen Lucia

Is it really Principal hicks?.,..,.,.Brandon and Gabe asked him as well

Miss Lucia is My Queen Lucia! I am her Feet holder and throne!.,.,.,Principal Hicks answered The Three Teenagers  
The Vampire The Fledgling and The Spellmaster he answered them Principal Hicks got down on his hands and knees  
acting like a Feet holder or a Place were Miss-slash-Queen Lucia could sit down Erica Brandon and Gabe's  
thoughts were answered when Principal Hicks Told her to sit down

Please be seated My Queen Lucia.,.,.,.,. Principal Hicks told Miss-slash-Queen Lucia She turned around  
to him and sat down on Principal Hicks's Bad Back as Every one of the Students Knew that With her Now Not  
glowing Glass-skull anymore for now

Excellent,.,.,.,.Miss-slash-Queen Lucia said in happiness with her hands in her lap with a happy smile looking at  
Erica Brandon and Gabe who were looking at everything they just saw and seen and started walking  
to the door Pulling Gabe who Just could not stop looking at Miss-slash-Queen Lucia

Okay.,.,.,.,Brandon and Erica agreed all ready walked out the door watching as Gabe walked to the door

Just wait a second.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe told His Boyfriend and Friend then Flashed to Miss-slash-Queen Lucia flashing  
his Yellow Vampire eyes and fangs at her Miss-slash-Queen Lucia Jumped when She saw Gabe is a Vampire-slash-  
Fledgling

And Remember Do Not Fuck With Vampires Because It might just come back and bite you in the ass.,.,.,Gabe warned  
Miss-slash-Queen Lucia Her eyes widen at Gabe as He turned back to Erica and Brandon and they walked out  
together

Ugh I should have known The Cursed Vampires and Fledglings.,.,.,.,.,Miss-slash-Queen Lucia reminded herself

My Queen Lucia I think My back might give out.,.,.,.,.,Principal Hicks told Miss-slash-Queen Lucia She smirked  
Evilly at the door where Gabe Brandon Erica and Sarah Just leaved They Had no idea What She had planed

* * *

**OutSide of The High School**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan and Amanda walked around for Like I do not know Forever?! Before We found Eric outside of the High School  
in the back Where the Garbage was at Eric give Ethan these things He had for Miss-slash-I am-gonna-call-her-Queen-  
Lucia's list from Class Amanda still had her hoodie top up on her head Man It is starting to Get hot It was  
gonna be Really freaking Cold today That is why Me Ethan Eric and Amanda were wearing Jackets and Hoodies  
Eric give us everything He was holding and Jumped into the Garbage looking for something very close to Frog hearts  
I guess Me Ethan and Amanda looked over Eric's list from Miss-slash-Queen Lucia and We all saw Everything  
Miss-slash-Queen Lucia wanted And We do not even know What half of it was

Eric This is the Weirdest List even.,.,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed

What!? Why!?...,.Eric asked-slash-yelled from the garbage

Here is The What and The Why Eric Ethan.,..,.I answered Eric and told Ethan

Cow lips Pigeon feet Snake liver? Eric Where are you gonna find that?...,.,.Ethan read off the list and asked Eric

YES!.,.,.Eric yelled making Me Ethan and Amanda turned to the garbage as Eric Popped up from the garbage  
with a Garbage bag filled with Old from what it looked like Old Hotdogs? Really? Ew!

Benny Ethan Old Hotdogs! You three guys know They are crammed full of weird animal bits and parts! Miss Lucia  
is going to Love me!..,.,.Eric yelled and exclaimed I heard growling from my left I turned to there only to see  
Amanda had her fangs out and her eyes Vampire blue

THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT!.,.,.,.Amanda yelled screamed and growled walking to Eric Me and Ethan grab  
Amanda Just when Wind came by I knew It was Rory flashing up to the garbage and Rory grabbed the garbage bag  
of old Hotdogs

I claim these old hotdog for my Queen Lucia!,.,,.,.,.Rory told Eric trying to pull the hotdogs away from Eric  
Who pulled back

Rory! Get your freaking hands of my hotdogs you weenie!.,.,.,.,Eric yelled at Rory then Rory kept his hold on  
the bag and Grabbed another Garbage bag and started hitting Eric on the head with it Eric tried to keep the bag  
from hitting him

Ow!...,.Eric yelled

My Queen Lucia! My Queen Lucia! My Queen Lucia!.,.,.,.,Rory yelled still hitting Eric

Whooo! GO Rory!.,.,.,.Amanda cheered for him

Rory Stop it!.,.,.,Eric yelled for Rory to stop as Ethan's cell phone started going off Ethan pulled his cell phone out  
and hit the button Where Me Him and Amanda could talk too

Hello?...,.,Ethan asked first

Ethan Benny Amanda Tell Eric to forget that dumbass stupid scavenger hunt,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon answered on Erica's cell  
I guess they did not have it on speaker Erica grab the cell phone from him

Your guys weird Substitute Teacher Miss-slash-Queen Lucia is getting even more weirder.,.,.,.Erica told Me Ethan and  
Amanda

Erica Brandon and Gabe Me Benny and Amanda are sure it is no big deal.,.,.,.,.Ethan said

Miss Lucia is just.,.,.,.,.I was about to add

Hot?.,.,.,Brandon Erica and Gabe added and asked I guess Erica put her cell phone on speaker

No Very Weird.,.,.,.Ethan Me and Amanda added the right answer

Me Brandon and Gabe know on both of those but you need to Eric wake up!..,.,...,Erica yelled over the speaker

Something is Really seriously wrong here!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe exclaimed over the phone I turned to  
Eric and Rory They were still fight Well Rory was still hitting Eric on the head over over over and over again Eric  
stood up to hop out When Rory took his hit and Got Him making Eric fall backwards Eric held his hand up as Rory threw  
the bag on top of him and walked away and grabbed another garbage bag Eric hopped out of  
the garbage

Miss-slash-Queen Lucia just convinced Principal Hicks to be her Feet holder and throne!.,.,.,.Erica Brandon and Gabe  
finally told Me Ethan and Amanda

Whoa that is not right!.,.,.,Amanda gasped

Everyone knows Principal Hicks has a Bad back.,.,.,.,.,I gasped as well

And Principal Hicks hate being sat on and his bad back.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan said

Erica Brandon and Gabe Do not worry me Amanda and Benny are gonna look into it okay?.,.,.,Ethan asked and told  
Erica Gabe and Brandon

Okay Bye guys.,.,.,Brandon Erica and Gabe said then hung up Ethan put his cell phone back up Me Amanda and Ethan  
turned to Eric and Rory they were about to fight Rory grabbed two hotdogs from the bag Eric had a garbage bag  
in his hand ready to throw at Rory

Eric! Rory! Guys Stop!.,.,.,Me and Amanda yelled at them to stop

You two know It is all fun and games untill someone or somebody gets a hotdog in the eye.,.,.,.,Ethan told Eric and Rory  
Eric turned to Me Ethan and Amanda

What are you three talking about?..,.,.,Eric asked When Rory threw the hotdog

HOTDOG IN COMING!.,.,.,.Amanda yelled and ducked down The hotdog hit Eric in the eye I moved just in time for  
the Hotdog to hit Ethan in the face

Ow! My eye!.,.,.,Eric yelled in pain Amanda stood up

Man I hate Hotdogs.,.,.,.Amanda said

See?.,.,.,Ethan asked

You okay?.,.,,I asked Ethan nodded Whatever Miss-slash-Queen Lucia is doing to the Male Students of Whitechapel  
It Can not be good Can come from it

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After Trying to get the Smell Of Old Hotdogs off of me Me Benny and Amanda walked into the school after losing  
Eric and Rory again Something Weird in going on today in Whitechapel but then again Something Weird is all ways  
going on in this town Just this is Weirder then somethings that We fight Me Benny and Amanda walked into  
Mr-slash-Teacher G's classroom Only to see All of the Offerings That Miss-slash-Queen Lucia has gotten  
And looking at it Me Benny and Amanda look bad since We threw away our lists Then Two guys from our  
Class walked by us I knew them as Jimmy and Danny

Praise The Sun King Praise The Sun King!,.,.,.,.,.,.Danny and Jimmy yelled and chanted walking out of the classroom  
then We got a very Good look at everyone of the offerings Well Our wonders of Where Eric was were answer  
When He came through the classroom

Miss L! Hey! I did it!.,.,.,Eric breathed after running and pushed me and Benny out of his way stopping in front  
of Miss-slash-Queen Lucia

Wildflowers animal parts and frog hearts BAM!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric told Miss-slash-Queen Lucia giving Miss-slash-Queen  
Lucia her Offerings If We were wondering Were Rory was He was here Held up her holder  
Showing all of us frogs

Eric You can not even beat any of my frog hearts.,.,.,.,.Rory told Eric looking into hid holder the frogs were alive!

No!.,.,.Amanda cried

Because they are still beating!...,.Rory added holding his live frogs Me Benny and Amanda looked around the classroom  
more then at the guys

Erica Brandon and Gabe were right This is Really so messed up!,.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed to Eric Amanda and Benny  
two of them nodded Miss-slash-Queen Lucia walked over to the offerings table and Where are glass-skull was at

The offerings are pleasing.,.,.Miss-slash-Queen Lucia admitted to us then held out her arms out with the wildflowers  
in her hand

Next the altar that must be made to shine like the Sun.,.,.,Miss-slash-Queen Lucia told us

No problemo.,.,.,.,Eric agreed like it was nothing

By covering it with the purest gold.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Miss-slash-Queen Lucia added Eric's smile fell as Mine Amanda and Benny's  
eyes widen

Uno problemo.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric changed that agreeing to nothing Miss-slash-Queen Lucia smirked at Eric then walked  
over to him with Rory still looking at his frogs then His mouth fell open When He saw What She was doing  
Me Amanda and Benny looked at Miss-slash-Queen Lucia as Her eyes flashed that Fire-Gold again the wind came through  
the classroom her hand was on Eric's shoulder and Eric's eyes flashed that Fire-Gold

Did someone or somebody leave a window open or something?..,.,.Eric asked then laughed

Excuse me.,.,.,.Eric told Miss-slash-Queen Lucia then turned around and walked to the open door Me Benny and Amanda  
turned to him

Eric Eric.,.,.,Amanda yelled in a fake guy voice

Where are you going to?.,.,.,Me and Benny asked him

Relax dudes I seek gold for my Queen Lucia!.,.,.,Eric answered then turned to Me Benny and Amanda

Oh and Praise The Sun King.,.,.,.Eric told Me Benny and Amanda to do and Rory was right behind him He turned to us

Yeah Guys Praise the Sun King.,..,.Rory agreed walking out with Eric then We turned to Miss-slash-Queen Lucia

You three have no offerings scrawny ones and Guy that looks like a Girl?..,.,.,Miss-slash-Queen Lucia asked Me Benny  
and Amanda and before We could even answer

Then you three Must bring me extra gold.,.,.,.,.Miss-slash-Queen Lucia demanded walking to me Benny and Amanda

Listen here We are not.,.,.,.,Benny and Amanda were about to explain When Miss-slash-Queen Lucia's eyes  
flashed that Fire-Gold again Amanda and Benny looked at her as that wind came through the classroom again  
I watch as Amanda and Benny's Blue and Green eyes flashed Pink then back to normal Amanda looked at Benny  
with the "Play Along", Look on her face

Oh Right Gold Praise The Sun King.,.,.,.Amanda said walking out of the classroom Benny followed

And you Too!.,.,..Miss-slash-Queen Lucia told me

You know Most Teachers and Substitute Teachers are just happy with getting an apple.,.,.,I explained to Miss-slash-  
Queen Lucia

No gold for me It is for him.,.,.,.,.Miss-slash-Queen Lucia admitted grabbing her Glass-skull and walking back over to me

My Love the Bringer of Light.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss-slash-Queen Lucia told me I was gonna be dumb

You are not even from this school's district are you?...,.,.I asked Miss-slash-Queen Lucia turned to me and put  
her hand on my shoulder I gasped as my eyes turned White

**Flash**

I saw Miss-slash-Queen Lucia standing there with her eyes showing that Fire-Gold in them and What looked like  
Fire or the Sun behind her

**Flash**

She was not there anymore All it was Fire or the Sun I could not even tell

**Flash [End of Vision]**

I came out of the Vision looked around before looking at Miss-slash-Queen Lucia She was giving me Puppy dog eyes  
hand still on my shoulder

Something wrong little funny face?.,.,.,Miss-slash-Queen Lucia asked me taking her hand off my shoulder

Uh I think I have some gold stars on my algebra test They are extra shiny I Will go and get them for you.,.,,I told  
Miss-slash-Queen Lucia I was about to go off When She grab my shoulder again

Do as your Queen commands.,.,.,.,Miss-slash-Queen Lucia demanded me her eyes flashed to that Fire-Gold again  
as that wind came through the classroom Stronger then What happened with everyone else I guess was because  
I had a Stronger mind I knew My eyes flashed pink so I am gonna act like I was under her spell I hope it works

Praise The Sun King..,.,.I told her and walked out the door I was pulled By Benny and Amanda

Are you okay!?..,.,.,Amanda and Benny asked I nodded "Okay" Amanda smiled Benny grab me and kissed me

Okay that is good Now we have to act like we are under Her spell.,...,.,.,Benny told me and Amanda

So We get fake Gold like candy..,.,.,Amanda said

Candy?.,.,.,.,.Me and Benny asked

There is some Candy with Gold Wrapping we just get that.,.,.,.,Amanda explained

That is good We better find Eric When Me and Amanda heard him He was going to your and Brandon's.,..Benny told me

Let's go!.,.,.,I yelled Flashing out Benny and Amanda followed me

Miss-slash-Queen Lucia smiled and walked over to the window Were the Sun was out She held up the glass-skull into  
the light the Skull started glowing Yellow-Gold But more of Gold She smiled at it thinking Her Sun King was Very Pleased  
about the offerings

* * *

**Erica's POV  
**  
I had some Free time from School I have all ways did with Rory But Today I could not Find him so I went to  
see How Ethan Benny and Amanda were doing But they were not at school so I flashed to Ethan and Brandon's house  
I saw Jane outside drawing or doing homework or both I walked up to her

Hey Jane is Ethan Benny and Amanda here?...,.,.I asked her

Yeah they are but Eric is too but He is the one acting kind of insane Even for him since He never does.,.,.,Jane answered  
and told me

Let's go see.,.,.,I told her Jane got up and opened the door for me since I am a Full Vampire now and She knows that  
As Amanda Benny and Ethan watch as Eric grab everything of His and Brandon's mom's Jewelry and dump it  
out on Ethan's bed and looking through everything

Silver Rubies Diamonds Worthless junk!,.,.,.,.Eric yelled

Queen Lucia demands Gold!.,.,.Eric exclaimed then turned around Just as me and Jane ran into the room

Erica Benny What is a Lucia?..,.,.Jane asked

As long as Eric does not go to my Grandma's to find her Gold We are fine.,.,.,.,.,Benny whispered

Benny and Gabe's Grandma's Gold! and Gold for My Queen Lucia!.,.,.,Eric yelled ran out of the room

We are watching him,.,.,.,.Ethan told me then him Benny and Amanda ran out of the room I walked over to Ethan's bed  
and picked up of Ethan and Brandon's mom's Jewelry

Okay I think Eric Rory and the another guys at school are under some sort of spell It is up to The girls and Brandon  
and Gabe to save the day.,.,.,.,I answered Jane

All right! Count Me in!.,.,.Jane exclaimed

I meant the girls as in Me and Sarah.,.,.,I corrected her rolling my eyes then laughed at her and walked out of  
them room

Jane sighed

Of course you did Erica,.,.,.,.,.,.,Jane said sadly walking out after me

* * *

**Benny's POV At the school**

After Watching Eric take Grandma's Gold Me Amanda and Ethan got some Candy Wrapped Gold and Flashed back  
to the school We walked into the classroom and saw all of the Gold all of the other Male students had gotten  
for Miss-slash-Queen Lucia as Me Ethan and Amanda walked in as did Eric time for acting under a spell

I got your gold Queen Lucia.,.,.,.,Eric started Miss-slash-Queen Lucia turned to all of us as Eric grab out Grandma's gold

Thousands of years' worth of Benny and Gabe's Grandma's antique jewelry.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric finished I said a spell  
that remove the real ones in place fake ones Our turn Amanda and Ethan grab some Candy coins

And Me and Amanda have filled our pockets with gold coins for our Queen Lucia!.,,.,.,.,.Ethan added then We saw  
the Candy part was No More

Oh man.,.,.,Amanda gasped

The chocolate part melted..,.,.I said sadly Miss-slash-Queen Lucia rolled her eyes

Close enough young warriors Put them into the fire.,.,.,Miss-slash-Queen Lucia told all of us to do We were about  
to when

GOOOLLLDDDDDDDDDDD.,.,.,.,.Rory yelled running into the room with very big gold in his hand and very messy

Where did you get that Rory?.,,.,.,.Amanda Ethan and Me asked him

Pried loose from the bosom of mother Earth!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory answered Me Ethan Amanda Eric and Miss Oh Wait  
Queen Lucia looked at him

I dug it up!.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory corrected himself Queen Lucia walked up to Rory

The Sun King Will be most pleased.,.,.,,Queen Lucia told Rory then lean up put her hand on his shoulder and  
kissed His cheek

You kiss him!? No Fair! He is immortal Like Me Benny and Him! I can But How can these three compete!?.,.,.Eric  
asked and yelled Queen Lucia turn around to Eric

Silence!.,.,.,Queen Lucia yelled and Eric shut up

Now malt the gold and pour it over the altar.,.,.,.,.Queen Lucia told us then clapped her hands

Get to Work!,.,.,.,Queen Lucia demanded Me Ethan Amanda Eric and Rory went to melt the gold When the door opened

Now hang on a jiffy!.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G told Queen Lucia She turned to him Mr-slash-Teacher G pushed  
Me and Ethan out of the way

I am feeling ship-shape so if you do not mind I would like my classes back,,.,.,.,Mr-slash-Teacher G asked her  
then Saw the glass-skull

And ooh my crystal skull Oh guys what would the fire marshal say about this open flame?.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G told  
and asked then held up his arm

Fire marshal here Guys that is a no no!.,.,.,.,Mr-slash-Teacher G told me Ethan Rory Amanda Eric and Queen Lucia  
Who walked to him Mr G did this?! Well that does is about right

You called me forth You shall be the bearer of the sacred vessel,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Queen Lucia said I guess he thought  
something very different

Well that is a persuasive offer And you are more smoldering then that fire but uh,.,.,..,.Mr-slash-Teacher G was about  
to explain When Lucia's eyes flashed the Fire-Gold again the wind came through again then Mr G's eyes Flashed  
that too

Well as I was saying Praise the Sun King and call me sacred vessel!.,.,.,.Mr-slash-Teacher G told her Queen Lucia grab  
the skull and gave it to him Mr G held it up into the air Eric and Rory Whoop! For it as Me Amanda and Ethan  
watched with widen eyes

PRAISE THE SUN KING!.,.,.,.,..,Eric yelled

This is Just gonna get more bad.,.,.,.,Amanda and Ethan whispered I nodded

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Me Gabe Erica and Sarah were talking about Eric messing everything up at Mine and Ethan's I saw where the  
Sun was Higher then it should be When I heard chanting Everyone and I mean everyone turned to the chanting  
just to see Ethan Benny Amanda Eric Rory Mr G and Everyone from the Class was Shirtless but Amanda wasn't  
Still had her hoodie up But with this Sun Symbol drawn on it as for everyone's Chests Looking at all of them  
They Need a Tan! Sorry They do! Me Gabe Erica and Sarah turned to them as they stopped in front of Queen Lucia  
Mr G held the skull up and We saw it glowing Gold-Yellow

Praise The Sun King.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Every Guys said but Amanda Benny and Ethan

So That is the skull I have been hearing about.,.,.,I admitted

I am totally praising the Sun King!.,.,.,.,Eric yelled

I praise him twice as hard as you!.,.,.Rory yelled back Amanda knocked their heads together

OW!.,.,.Eric and Rory yelled Sarah sighed closing her eyes

The Sun King is pleased He Will soon return to us.,.,.,.,.Queen Lucia told them the held up her arms

You may cheer!.,.,.,Queen Lucia yelled

Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,The Guys Cheered

All of this is making my head hurt.,.,.,.Gabe told us rolling his eyes

Soon the final ceremony Will demand the ultimate sacrifice Who among you is worthy to be my chosen one!?.,.,.Queen  
Lucia asked them Everyone Started yelling

ME ME!.,..,.Eric yelled

Please No I want to be!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory yelled then They stopped yelling and went back to Chanting and to  
walk outside Queen Lucia watch them walk outside

UPDATES!.,.,.Me Erica and Gabe whispered-slash-yelled Ethan and Benny nodded  
and Queen Lucia followed them outside

That Lucia thinks she is so hot it makes my blood boil!.,.,.Sarah growled then Me and Erica had Sizzling sound and

OW!.,.,Sarah yelled in pain

Shit!.,.,.Gabe hissed with his fangs out as Smoke came off their arms Gabe moved away from the window

That is not the only things that are boiling!.,..,.Me and Erica exclaimed Sarah turned to us

Lucia is heating the whole world up!.,.,.,.,.,.,I told them

The Sun Is turning mine and Gabe's skin into human fondues!.,..,,,Sarah growled again

If me and Sarah find that Sun King We are going to knock his teeth out.,.,.,,.Gabe admitted his plan and waved  
his fist

We need a plan and fast,.,.,,.,.I said

Think What would Benny Ethan and Amanda do?..,..,.,Erica added and asked with a smile Me and Gabe nodded

No offense but that is a really stupid idea.,.,.,.,.Sarah told Me Gabe and Erica

You know saying 'No offense' does not make it less mean.,.,.,.,Erica explained to her

Why think like nerdlings When We all can kick butts like Full Vampires and Fledglings?.,.,.,.,Sarah asked walking away

I am a Human!.,.,.I corrected her Me Erica and Gabe walked away after her still hearing the guys chanting

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Me and Brandon walked into the Classroom We heard Eric and Rory arguing I rolled my eyes I saw Mr G looking  
at the skull Amanda Benny and Ethan were standing up and looking around the room I heard the door open  
and Erica and Sarah stood beside me and Brandon Me and Erica crossed our arms they stopped with the fighting  
and turned to us

Okay! Where is Whats her face?!.,.,.,Sarah asked

The Queen prepares for the Sun King's return!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric answered

And I am gonna be the chosen one!.,.,.,.Rory added

Sure you are sweetie.,.,.,.,.Erica told him

Whatever!.,.,.,.Sarah and Brandon groaned

I am not leaving without One of us smashing something!..,.,.I told them looking around the room before It hit Me  
the Skull

Well Gabe and Sarah She seems to like that skull.,.,.,.,.,Erica started

Go ahead.,.,.,.,Brandon finished

I agree.,.,.,I agreed I popped my fangs out and walked to the skull before Eric and Rory Put Amanda Benny and Ethan  
in front of us them and the skull I backed up to my guys and crossed my arms

We Will die in defense of the sacred skull,..,.,.,.Eric explained to us and they got into fighting Whatever you call it

Especially Ethan Benny and Amanda.,.,.,.,Rory added

Yeah!.,.,.,.,Eric agreed Amanda Ethan and Benny looked at us

Whatevs!,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah sang and went to the skull as the guys behind them walked forward Eric and Rory pushed  
Amanda Ethan and Benny forward Me and Erica grabbed Sarah's arm

Wait!.,.,.,.,Me and Erica yelled

They are under a spell! We need to retreat and come up with a better plan.,.,.,.Brandon told her Mine and Sarah's  
eyes turned Yellow our fangs came out and We hissed at them But they did not Jump but the guys in the back did

Fine!.,.,.,I gave in

But We Will be back!...,.,.Sarah told them

Praise the Sun King!.,.,.,Mr-slash-Teacher G yelled to us then Everyone started chanting again Me Brandon Erica and  
Sarah looked back at them

If that is not a spell then This is the worst glee club Ever!,.,,,.,,.,Erica and Brandon cried I opened the door I saw  
Sarah looking around then out with us the guys turned to the window as Benny Ethan and Amanda were  
trying to come up with a plan for this Ethan was the only one right now that had a cell phone the Sun was making  
the World Hotter

* * *

**Erica's POV at Ethan and Brandon's**

Me Sarah Brandon Gabe and Jane were watching the News Me Brandon and Sarah sat on the couch as Jane  
sat on the floor in front of us Brandon was holding Gabriel as Gabe was standing rocking Destiny

Now there are some folks like my wife who are worried about the reports from certain scientists  
about a visibly swollen solar corona or Sun that may melt the entire planet.,.,.,..The News Man explained that  
made Gabriel and Destiny cry

Shhh.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe told the babies

But there is no need to panic Because this just means we are gonna have a doozy of a sunset tonight at the hour  
of judgment.,.,.,.,.,.,.The News Man added

All hail the Sun King am I right Miss Lucia?..,.,.The News Man asked Queen Bitch then Queen Lucia popped up  
on the TV making the babies cry even more

Yes The Altar is ready The ceremony soon begins Prepare to welcome the Sun King,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Queen Lucia announced  
as the Sun behind her Made me very hot I think It is Just my Vampire Lust

Back to you Vance.,.,.,.Queen Lucia told them then back to the News Man Who was laughing

Wowzah.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,the News Man said messing with his tie Gabe Brandon and Sarah well just the boys looked at me

Sounds like the hour of judgment is tonight at sundown!.,.,.,.I told them

And Sarah If we do not act fast and NOW the Sun is gonna take down our Friends Mine and Brandon's Brother and  
Erica's Boyfriend with it!.,.,.,Gabe exclaimed

So What think What would Me Brandon Gabe with Ethan Benny and Amanda do?.,.,.,.I asked

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Me Erica and Grandma sat on Ethan's bed as Sarah and Brandon stood up Well Grandma had this big book  
in her hands And turned to me and Erica

I am glad you and Gabe called me.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Grandma told me and Erica

Well Since Our Three needs that Know a Plans are watching out at the school and Me and Erica figured we needed  
to come up with a plan Like Ethan Benny and Amanda would.,.,.,.I explained

And then give up and call you Like Ethan Benny You too Erica Amanda Gabe and Brandon would.,.,.,.,.,Sarah added

Hey!.,.,.Me Brandon and Erica yelled as Sarah was playing with One of the Fake Snakes I hate Jane for playing with  
We turned to Grandma

Lucia is an ancient Maztak name Now the Maztaks were pretty big on gold and animal hearts too as what You  
heard from Benny Ethan and Amanda..,.,,.Grandma explained I nodded

Look.,..,.I said pointing at the book and What looked like Queen Lucia It was her clothes

The Sun King and the Sky Queen created the earth together but an argument between the two brought eternal  
night to the world,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica read from the book

Too bad the did not have couples counseling,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon remarked Grandma laughed I bit my lip

Prophets say one day a Queen Will make an offering so pleasing The Sun King Will return to the earth in an  
explosion of light that Will end the mortal world!?.,.,.,I exclaimed after finish reading

At least None Of us Won't have to finish those essays,.,.,..,.,.Sarah said happily

Yay!.,.,.,.,Sarah and Brandon cheered

Lucia had Ethan Benny Amanda and the guys build an altar at school.,.,.,.,.Erica told Grandma

She said the hour of judgment was tonight at sundown.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I added

Well what are you four doing yammering with an old lady? It is up to you girls and boys to save the world!.,.,.Grandma  
told us

Grandma You are so right!.,.,I agreed

It is Girls and Boys Powers Or Nothing!.,.,.,Erica and Brandon said

We need to get Sarah to get her geek on and help us come up with a plan fast,.,.,.,,,.,,,I explained

I am Not turning into Geeky Human Sarah again!.,.,.,.Sarah yelled When Jane hopped into the room  
with her arm out

Yay!.,.,.Jane cheered

Jane Erica said Girls and Boys powers and Not with Little Girl powers.,.,.,.,.Me and Sarah told her

Boo.,.,.,.Jane booed us

* * *

**At school Amanda's POV**

Me Ethan Benny Eric Rory and All of the other guys from class Stood in front of Queen Lucia

The ceremony Will soon begin,.,.,.Queen Lucia said walking over to the altar Where Mr G grab the skull  
and out it on the Holder with a pillow on it too

Lower.,.,.Queen Lucia demanded Mr G took off the pillow making the glass-skull lower

The light must hit at the prefect angle.,.,.,.Queen Lucia told him Mr G took his hand off the skull then it started glowing  
Yellow-Gold again then Queen Lucia turned to us

Prepare the chosen one!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Queen Lucia yelled

This final offering must please the Sun King!.,.,.,,.Queen Lucia told us

Rory and Eric started making their ways from the back of the classroom pushing us out of the way

Yup! Chosen one coming through! I am Number One I am Number One!.,.,.,Rory came forth and cheered

I Hate you!.,.,.Eric yelled at him as everyone walked over to the altar

This is weird even for Rory to get pick first.,.,.,.,.,I said

I can not believe the guy who all ways gets picked last gets to be the chosen one.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told us

Yeah but Lucia is gonna do something I do not wanna know.,.,.,.,.,Benny said I nodded with that as Eric walked up to  
us

I can not believe I am jealous of Rory,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric admitted We walked over to everyone else as the skull  
started shooting out this Yellow light at the place that was for the altar To get the light to where it was going  
I guess Where Rory layed

Wow it is kind of warm up here Can not the chosen one get someone to fan him?..,.,.,Rory told and asked Queen Lucia  
as some of the guys held down his arms

The warmth Will not last long chosen one.,.,.,.,Queen Lucia told him

And Neither Will any of you.,.,.,.,Queen Lucia added Mine Benny and Ethan's eyes widen We are gonna die

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

The Sun Was getting even more Hotter Even for Me Human Erica and Sarah stood up Erica holding Grandma Weir's  
Book Gabe and Jane sat on the bed looking at them I stood by Erica

So Where is our big plan!?,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked throwing her arms up and down

Me and Brandon are trying to find Lucia's weakness and her power source,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered

And What exactly are you doing to help?.,.,.,Me and Gabe asked

Lucia's only weakness is her taste in robes.,.,.,.,Sarah told us

And Glass heads.,.,.,,.,Gabe added standing up from the bed crossing his arms walking over to us  
then it hit

RIGHT!.,.,.I yelled when it did

Her crystal skull!,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe yelled in happiness

I bet that is her power source!.,.,.,.,Erica said

Check this out.,.,.,I told Sarah looking at the book Gabe on my right and Erica on my left looking at the Picture of  
the skull and the Sun with a face and the skull with lights coming out of it

The Sun's rays are lighting up the skull!,.,,.,.Erica and Gabe exclaimed

So what?.,.,.,.Sarah asked

So What happened in the original myth?,.,.,.,.,.I asked

Why did the Sun King and the Earth split up in the first place?.,.,,.Gabe and Erica asked

Uh long-distance relationships never work out?,.,.,.,.Sarah tried Gabe rolled his eyes

Nice one,.,.,.,..Jane laughed

No Here it is they split up because the Moon Goddess came in between them.,.,.,.,.Gabe and Erica explained

Great Gotta give the Moon Goddess a Call Anyone of you Got her cell number?.,.,.,Sarah asked

Maybe we do not need the actual moon Sarah.,.,.,.Gabe told her

Just something that Will channel the moon's energy.,.,.,.,.,.Erica said and We started think Well not me and Jane

Well Jane maybe a little girl and I am a guy but We know a Big geek Brother who paid a six mouths allowance.,.,.I  
started explaining

To buy moonstones online.,.,.,Jane finished explaining We pointed at Ethan's pillow

And He even sleeps with them under his pillow.,.,.,.,.Me and Jane added

Sarah walked over to the bed and put her hand under Ethan's pillow and What She thought was them was  
ETHAN'S UNDERWEAR!? Sarah held the underwear in her hand then gasped

EW!.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah yelled grossed out throwing the underwear on the floor

So that is where Ethan's underwear went too after him and Benny's Sex filled Weekend..,.,.,.,.Me and Gabe nodded

Great! Now I am gonna have to go and chew off this hand!.,.,.,.Sarah cried holding her hand up Erica  
walked over to the bed put the book down and Went under Ethan's pillow and pulled out the moonstones

Okay Got them.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica said holding them

Let's go!.,.,.,Gabe yelled walking out of the room

You are welcome!.,.,.,.,Jane yelled at us

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan and Amanda stood over Rory with Queen Lucia beside us

You three may now anoint the chosen one with precious oils...,.,Queen Lucia told Me Ethan and Eric  
as the light started moving up

Ick!.,.,.Me and Ethan said grossed out

They mean we must My Queen?...,.,.Eric asked

It would be faster to spray him..,.,.,.,I added

You three heard our Queen! Anoint Me!.,.,,.,Rory demanded Ethan and Eric took of the tops and put the oils  
on their hands and started rubbing Rory I stood there with Amanda

Ew.,.,.,.Ethan and Eric groaned since Ethan was Ethan and Eric was not Eric

Good anointing.,.,.,.,.Rory told them as I turned to see the Skull's light was about to Rory Damnit Where are  
the guys and the girls?

Wow Pretty.,.,.,.Mr G said in awe that light finally hit Rory's arm and and made it smoke Shit! Rory's a Full Vampire  
Sun and Vampires do not good together Rory yelled and another guy grab Rory's wrist

That is hurting the chosen one!.,.,.,Rory yelled Eric held down Rory's shoulder as did Queen Lucia

Do Not Move! The Chosen one is the sacrifice!.,.,.,.,Queen Lucia demanded and told Rory When Rory tried  
moving again

OBAY YOUR QUEEN!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Queen Lucia yelled at him Rory's eyes flashed Yellow and He flashed his fangs and  
hissed at her Lucia backed away from Rory

YOU! You are unpure! You are Cursed! You are Not the chosen one.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Queen Lucia yelled and Rory tried to up

Great we rubbed oil all over him and He is not even pure!.,.,.Eric said talking like Lucia

But I smell like coconut!.,.,.,.Rory added

Off the altar at once!.,.,.Queen Lucia demanded Eric pushed Rory off

Whoa!.,.,.,Rory exclaimed as two guys grab him

Better luck next time Rory buddy.,.,.,Amanda told him then She turned to Ethan OH Fuck NO! NOT MY ETHAN!

You Puppy face You have a pure heart You are the final offering.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Queen Lucia told Ethan moved her hand  
on his face Me and Amanda got in front of him

Rory is not the only ones Who are cursed!.,.,.,Me and Amanda told her We hissed at her showing our blue eyes

Get them!.,.,.Queen Lucia demanded Eric was the one Who grab me and Amanda We were fighting him but  
since I had not my fake Blood and Amanda did not to fight her boy friend

Get him onto the altar!.,.,.,She told them some Guys grab Ethan and Put him on the altar She put her hand on Ethan  
Who was fighting them making him go into a vision

* * *

**Ethan's Vision**

Ethan saw Lucia standing there with Stars behind her then He saw Fire Then The World turning into nothing But Heat

* * *

then the light Show up once again as Rory and another Guy held down Ethan's shoulders as Me and Amanda were  
trying to fight Eric the Light made it's way faster then It did with Rory

Stop this!.,.,.,.,Ethan yelled

No!.,.,.Amanda cried knowing if the Sun did not Hurt Ethan The End of the World was gonna happen

Eric Rory you guys Stop this is wrong!.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told them

This Is Bad Stop this!.,.,.,.,.Amanda yelled

The End of the World is gonna happen If We keep this up!..,.,.I yelled

Oh suck it up puppy face.,.,.,.,.,Eric told him Even He was not holding Ethan

If that is what the Queen wants then so be it!.,.,.,The Guy told Ethan

It is the end of the world!.,.,.Me Ethan and Amanda yelled as Queen Lucia looked at outside at the sun

* * *

**Outside Of the School**

* * *

Erica Gabe Brandon and Sarah walked up to the side of the school were Mr G's classroom was at they had Moonstones  
and paint buckets And Being Vampires and a Fledgling Gabe Erica Sarah and Even Brandon were wearing With  
Lucia making the World so hot Having to wear Black-leather jackets Erica and Sarah had on black leggings  
black-knee high boots as for Gabe ad Brandon who wore Jet black pants black shoes and Brandon had his spellbook  
and a bat You never know and they all had black gloves and Big ass black motorcycle helmets to keep the  
Sun from hitting the Vampires and Fledgling's heads and wearing the moonstones around their necks as they stopped  
at the window

I feel like I need to be a Vampire,.,,,.,.,.,.,.Brandon admitted

I am gonna ask Why didn't Lucia's spell hit Benny and Ethan?...,.,.,Gabe asked

Well It does not work on Gays as Told in the book.,.,.,.,.,Sarah answered remembering from the book looked at once  
She did

We have got our moon rocks and paint for the windows,.,.,.,.Erica said

Erica Brandon Gabe we are risking our lives with a flimsy plan based on one old legend.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah told them  
making Them roll their eyes at her

* * *

After Ethan was still trying to fight them they ended up tieing him up with Me and Amanda watching

You guys are under a spell! I am not the chosen one!,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan tried  
making Eric and Rory and this another guy roll their eyes at him

So modest I was not worthy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory said sadly

She is gonna destroy all of you!,.,.,.,.,.,,,...,Ethan yelled at them

Let him go He really doesn't have a pure heart Ethan is cursed Like me Benny and Rory!.,.,.,..,.,.,Amanda told Lucia

You shut up.,.,.The Guy said

Nobody likes a sore winner Ethan,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric told him then the light hit Ethan's side and the World started  
moving making everyone grab something Ethan screamed in pain his fangs came out

* * *

Erica Gabe Brandon and Sarah felt the world move then looked at each other

Come on guys Time to dethrone Queen Lucia.,.,.,.,.Erica and Brandon told the two Gabe and Sarah nodded and  
Flipped down their eye-covers and threw the black paint onto the windows

* * *

The Light kept hitting Ethan still making him scream in pain since He is a Fledgling When something black  
covered the windows Me Amanda and Ethan smiled Our Back up is Here

Sorry Babe This is gonna hurt you more then Me.,.,.,.,Amanda told Eric then kicked him in the nuts making him grab  
there and let go of us Me and Amanda flashed away to the windows Amanda took off her Hoodie showing Lucia  
and the guys She is a Girl But Lucia didn't see that looking around the room

Who dares defile the Sun King's sacred temple!?.,.,.,Queen Lucia demanded to know then Like Something I knew a  
spell to make Rock music play Just as Four dressed in black walked in badass the classroom Gabe Erica Brandon  
and Sarah took off their helmets shaking their hair Erica's Brown-slash-Blonde flipped around so did Sarah's Light  
Brown hair Brandon had a bat and spellbook Gabe Erica and Sarah had their fangs out

The weather Girls and Guys are here with an updated forecast.,.,.,.Gabe and Erica started

Yeah cloudy with a 100 percent chance of Vampires and Fledgling and Bat butt kicking.,.,.,.Sarah and Brandon finished  
Me and Amanda smirked at them Lucia got a pissed off look on her face

Warriors! Attack! Them and Those Two!.,.,.Lucia yelled pointing at Me Amanda Brandon Gabe Erica and Sarah  
their eyes flashed Yellow as Mine and Amanda's flashed blue Gabe Brandon Erica and Sarah threw their helmets down  
crossed the room they moved to some of the guys some went to me and Amanda We took them out so fast  
You can Not so What? Me and Amanda flashed over to the guys to help them Erica and Sarah took some out with  
their Vampire speed Gabe took some out by throwing them against the walls Brandon hit a few in the knees  
I kicked those guys in the face I saw Lucia grab a Chair and broke out the windows as Ethan was trying to get  
out of his ties When Lucia grab the glowing skull and held it over Ethan's chest We took out the last of the guys  
Well We thought when Three of them stood up behind Me Erica and Gabe We threw our fists back hitting them  
in the faces knocking them out as Eric and Rory walked over to us and in front of Erica and Amanda

Wow!.,.,.,Rory gasped looking at Erica and her black skin tight outfit and Eric's eyes popped out at Amanda's  
look her hair not messy But a bit Messy and wearing a tight shirt showing Well you know and tight pants as well

You two girls look hot!.,.,.,.,Eric told them Gabe gave a Moonstone to Amanda Who hide it behind her back  
like Erica did

It is a shame we are gonna have to destroy you two.,.,.,.,.Rory sighed

Benny! Chosen one needs you help!.,.,.,Ethan yelled for me Eric and Rory threw their fists at Amanda and Erica  
Who grab them and passed the moonstones on their foreheads making a Purple light come from the moonstones  
They pushed them back I walked forward since I was beside them with Sarah Gabe and Brandon behind us  
Rory grab his head and

What happened?.,..,.,.,.,Eric asked then looked at his hands

And Why are my hands so oily?..,.,Eric asked again Rory looked at the top of his chest and saw the oil there too

Why do I look like a basted turkey?.,.,.Rory asked They looked at each other and their asking was answered

EW!.,.,.Eric and Rory yelled grossed out

Accept this sacrifice my Sun King!..,.,.,,,,.,.,.Lucia yelled for him to do as the light from the skull was hitting Ethan  
in the middle of his sun symbol on his chest

Ahhhhhhh!,,.,.,.,.,.Ethan screamed in pain

Purify the Earth in eternal fire!.,.,.Lucia yelled Erica gave me a Moonstone I flashed over to them

Here is one final offering!..,.,.Brandon and Amanda yelled

From the Moon Goddess!.,.,.,.I told her Erica threw a Moonstone Ethan grab it What the!? and Me and Ethan together  
passed our two moonstones on Lucia's forehead the same Purple glow came out of the moonstones making  
Lucia scream then Purple glow stopped Lucia went back the Skull started losing it's light Lucia lost her hold on the  
glass-skull the Skull fell onto the ground breaking as it hit the ground Yellow glow came out after the Skull was destroy

NO!.,.,.,Lucia screamed as the Yellow Light went over her body then She was no more Just leaved as ash Me Brandon  
and Gabe went over to Ethan and un-tied him

RORY!.,.,.,Erica yelled in happiness jumping onto him

Erica I am covered in oil!.,.,.Rory told her That did not stop Erica from kissing him

Amanda I am Sorry About this and I was under a spell can you forgive me?..,.,.,Eric asked her Amanda smiled and  
give him a kiss

Sure But if you ever Ever Say another girl is Hot I am gonna kick you in the nuts again.,.,.,Amanda told him

I know,.,.,.,,.Eric said wrapping his arms around her Erica and Rory stop kissing as I finally kissed Ethan after all of  
this

Love you,.,.,.,.I whispered

Love you too,.,.,.,.Ethan whispered back as the Guys came back from us beating them up

What What happened?..,.,.,.,Mr G asked Gabe grab Brandon's hand rolled their eyes as Rory wrapped his arm around  
Erica

We saved the World..,.,.,.,Erica answered first flipped her hair back with her hand Rory smiled at her  
Sarah moved her head making her hair flipped back too

And We looked pretty amazing while doing it.,.,.,.,Sarah added with a smirk

True Story.,.,.,.Me Ethan Amanda Rory and Eric told him

* * *

**The Next Day Ethan's POV**

Me and Benny walked to Erica's locker I had to yell at her for My Moont Rocks Benny hit me when He turned to  
Erica's locker letting me knowShe was there I turned to her locker

Hey! You Sarah Brandon and Gabe smashed my moon rocks!.,.,.I exclaimed Benny laughed at me

It took me my whole life to save up for those!.,.,.I admitted

Well We all just saved your guys whole lives for free!.,.,.,.,.,.Erica told me Benny nodded

Right I guess the way you guys stopped Lucia was pretty cool.,.,.,.,.,.,I said

I just wish Mr G thought it was cool He gave me and Sarah Not Gabe and Brandon since they told him they were in his  
class Well a Week's detention for smashing his skull.,.,.,.,Erica told me and Benny

Sweet!.,.The Guy yelled walking by

Not literally!.,.,.,Erica yelled at him

OH!.,.,.Me and Benny exclaimed

Wow! Mr G never given anyone detention! He is Way too nice!.,.,.,.I explained

You Sarah Gabe and Brandon are well you two are gonna be legends!.,.,.,Benny added standing behind  
us was Gabe Brandon thet Good Students having to get Erica and Sarah to detention

We all prefer the term Goddesses.,.,.,.,Sarah corrected Benny

And We like Gods!.,.,Brandon and Gabe told us Erica smiled and closed her locker We all Us guys watched  
them walk away to detention Me and Benny sighed and Rolled our eyes before walking away to find Amanda Eric and  
Rory

* * *

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE! That Didn't take me forever!  
The another Chapter I did at first did Well What did you guys think WAY BETTER then the EP was?  
Liked? Loved? It? Well I have What Benny Ethan Amanda Eric Gabe Brandon and Erica are gonna be  
for The Halloween EP Halloweird Here it is**

**Benny and Ethan is Star Wars People  
Erica is a Human (She Gonna be a Human for a while in this EP)  
Amanda is an 80's Punk Rocker Girl  
Eric is Benny's Wear from the EP! (Him and Amanda are the ones Who are gonna Break the Spell)  
And Gabe and Brandon is Jakeward and Rochelle from Dusk (Let's Just say It won't be a Kiss It Will be  
a Turning)**

**TO Everyone Brandon is gonna be a Vampire! Soon! Just Sit back and Read! I Hope everyone liked or loved  
this chapter Sorry for thr Long Wait I Hope this chapter makes up for it The Next Season Two EP Is  
Fanged and Furious! I Will get that One done as Soon as I can with My Next update for You Hurt Me**

**Until Then!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	3. Fanged And Furious

**HEYYYYYYYYYY Guys! I Am Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! And with Fanged and Furious  
kind of Like that Movie and The Fast and The Furious But With Vampires Seers Spellmasters and Fledglings  
And a Vampire Car Which I think about that 80's Movie I Loved it I still do Well As I start this chapter  
I am a Bit Sick Right now But I am Gonna get better If At the End I say it Because This A/N Is  
When I start writing Oh Well So What did Everyone Think about me Having Gabe and Brandon is  
the Dusk people? I think It is When I Will You Can Not know! So This Chapter is a Vampire Car  
And Everything you can think of in this chapter Like this EP Had Etharah This One Will now have  
Bethan Or Benthan Rorica Amanda and Eric Babe for Gabe and Brandon! Well I Hope That I can Get a Lot of  
Words into this chapter I hoping for about Eight or Nine Thousand? And Oh I have two People that  
begging Me to Let them in On this Brandon? Gabe? What do you two gotta say?**

**Gabe: Hey! I have Begging Bethan here to let me and Brandon help with her Story Well What Can I say  
Well There this One Story By ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 Broken IT IS SO Awesome I never  
got to tell my Brother That I am Happy for His and Ethan's New Baby coming Soon! Well as Everyone can  
see I all ready had Mine And There is this Story Is not My Babysitter's a Vampire But It is Good  
Please dont leave me by emo-rocker101 It is Harry and Louis From One-D And I Like it and the  
New Story My little secret Well Bethan Forever Loves Slash and She now likes Harry and Louis from One-D  
Pairing**

**Me: I agree emo-rocker101 Is a Very Awesome Writer and Shut Up about What I Read! Gabe! *Hisses***

**Gabe: *Hisses back***

**Brandon: Well I have been Reading Too Many Stories I Do not know what to say Just to say I am Happy  
For My Brother and His New Baby coming soon! And Does everyone Know now that Bethan is a Girl  
here?**

**Me: I do now know Brandon Does everyone of My readers Do? I think So Well I have a Lot more Ideas  
For This Story But I am gonna end this On something you guys Will be begging Me TO Write more**

**Brandon and Gabe: YUP And We Eric and Amanda know Too! But you guys Will just have to wait for  
Every chapter until the end!**

**Me: Eric and Amanda Would you two like to Tell everyone What I do Not Own and What I do own**

**Eric: Sure do Bethan**

**Amanda: Bethan Forever Does Not own My Babysitter's Vampire Or Benny Ethan Erica Rory Grandma Weir  
slash Evelyn Sarah Or Any Of the Characters In this EP But She does Own the Redone Parts Words  
Her own ideas Me Amanda! Eric My Hot Vampire Boyfriend Played by Josh from Hunger Games!  
Brandon Gabe and The OCs Destiny and Gabriel Morgan Weir!**

**Autumrose: Thanks! I am Happy! that you thought it was Great I wanted to do Something Different  
Like Gabe and Brandon help Erica and Sarah and Amanda Benny and Ethan Not falling under Lucia's Spell  
And Very Mad Vampire Girls Amanda and Erica Haha I Hope you enjoy this chapter! Fanged And Furious!**

**ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995: Yeah the Chapter was Amazing! Everyone Thinks So on My Writing  
It is Very Different then What Some People think and are used too**** And I am happy that you think I am  
Writer I have People Say Stop until you can Write Different that Did not stop me! You are too! Brandon and  
Gabe Love your Story about their Brothers Which they Love (Brandon and Gabe: Bethan!) Sorry about them  
There and She did and I think was like a Mummy Back then when they made the Earth her and the Sun King  
Were like them :) Well Enjoy this Chapter Since I Work So hard On it and My Another ones too! Fanged And  
Furious Will be Different So Will I think Flushed Too! Shirtless Benny and Ethan And Maybe Brandon and  
Gabe and And Amanda helping!** **Enjoy!**

**emo-rocker101: Sorry! About that! I really did not Mean to! it Just happened So Did you like that I kept  
Ethan and Benny from going under Lucia's spell and This chapter Should Be I want it to be around  
Eight or Nine Or Even Seven thousands words That is what I want If I keep these longer chapters going  
Maybe Is that good or Awesome? Well Enjoy!**

**Eric: You Forgot Baby If Bethan Did Own My Babysitter's a Vampire There would be a Season Three By  
Now and Benny and Ethan would be together and Sarah I would say BeGONE! *Laughing***

**Sarah: *Eyes turn Yellow and Hisses* Shut Up Eric!**

**Thanks To: For the Last Chapter of my Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two: Autumrose  
ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995  
Thanks To: For the Last Chapter Of You Hurt Me: Autumrose ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995**

**I have I think nothing More to say But I Hope Everyone Enjoys this chapter But Ethan and Brandon  
Will be the Ones that can drive and Will Look at that Vampire Car Everyone Will be Fighting over  
the Blood That the Vampire Car Runs on And Everyone Else you can think of Well without Waiting  
Anymore for Me to Shut up talking and Explaining Here is Chapter Three Fanged And Furious Enjoy!  
P.S My OCs Have something More to Say and told you guys**

**Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon: BE IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER PLEASE WE LOVE YOU GUYS  
As Much as We love doing My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season One Which Eric was not In  
But Season Two Will Be More Awesome! Then Season One Which Did Get Awesome When Erica  
Got a Demon and Turned into a Vampire Enjoy this chapter!**

**Erica and Rory: We did Not Get to say anything So ENJOY THIS Chapter That Bethan Forever Worked  
Really Hard On! Enjoy! Fanged And Furious!**

**A Vampire Car?! That runs Off Human Blood!?**

**~Bethan Forever OUT! For Now!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Fanged And Furious**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me and Brandon sat on my bed After getting Our Learners permits today I called over Amanda Who was with Eric  
bring him over as well Brandon called over Gabe Who was at his house with Benny I really did not want Benny  
to know right now Since I want him to be my driving Teacher And I do not know Where is Erica She takes off  
too much of the time Like Rory Since He is the one trying to help her with being a Full Vampire Flying Full  
Vampire Speed And being a bit stronger as a Full Vampire And Erica joined The Vampire Council I hate those Vampires  
Brandon has been begging Gabe to turn him But Gabe wants to wait Like Jakeward from Dusk Ugh I have  
stop Letting Jane watch those movies with me and Brandon around I was looking on my laptop Brandon  
was looking through his that He want bring into my room When I heard a Knock on my opened bedroom door  
Me and Brandon turned around to see Amanda Eric and Gabe walking into the room Amanda throwing her arms up  
Her style change When She turned into a Vampire Dressing in Tighter Shirts and Pants wearing Dresses  
Well I did change a bit when I turned into a Vampire-slash-Fledgling I did not wear My graphic T-Shirts as Much  
I kind of Do Not wear them Only to Sleep in

Ethan Brandon you dudes! Me and Eric were this close to conjuring an invisible sandwich!,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda exclaimed

I was doing nothing Really.,.,.,,.Gabe told me and Brandon

What could be so urgent that..,.,.,Amanda stopped talking When Me and Brandon pulled out our leaners permits  
Gabe grab Brandon's and Amanda grab mine

Oh!.,.,.Amanda Eric and Gabe gasped

NO Way!.,.,.,Eric yelled

Yours and Brandon's learner's permits!.,.,.,Amanda and Gabe exclaimed because It could not be real

Yep,.,.,.,Me and Brandon answered for that

This is way more important then Mine and Eric's Invisi-BLT!.,,,.,.,.,.Amanda admitted Ever since Amanda  
found out Eric was a Spellmaster And I think a Seer I do not know

That is right Me and Ethan are now legal to drive.,.,.,Brandon told Amanda Eric and Gabe

As long as there is a licensed driver in the car with me and I guess Brandon I mean with us.,.,.,.I explained  
Amanda Gabe and Eric laughed and then smirked

Hmm Ethan do you Need a babysitter for the car too?.,.,.,.,Amanda asked me

Lame!.,.,.,.Eric like sang I looked at Amanda Eric and Gabe and it hit them all at the same time

And your babysitter is your Boyfriend and a Hot Benny.,.,.,Eric and Gabe told me

With a driver's license Less lame!.,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed

Yep Well awesome people do not like to brag Amanda Eric Gabe Awesome people like me and Brandon.,.,.,I explained  
Amanda Gabe and Eric looked up from looking at Mine and Brandon's learner's permits

Okay Mr Do you two have a Car? Or Cars?..,.,.,Amanda Gabe and Eric asked me and Brandon

No Me and Brandon do not.,.,.,.,.I answered looking stupid

Leave that to Amanda.,.,.,.,.Amanda told me and Brandon then snapped her fingers Gold looking Flash happened  
And We waited And Nothing

Ah worth a shot.,.,.,.Amanda said

Plan B..,.,.,.,Eric and Gabe told me and Brandon walking out of the room Me Brandon and Amanda followed

* * *

**At Malcolm Bruner's Yard Sale**

* * *

Me Amanda Gabe and Brandon stood in front of a Messed Beat up Rusty Old Car that Eric found at Malcolm Bruner's  
Yard Sale Looking at this Car It was a piece of Shit Well Mom Would want me to call it Poop! I hate that word 'PooP'  
I hate that Amanda kept her hands in her tight pants back pockets and Her Hot Pink Jacket frowning at the Car  
Me Gabe and Brandon Just looked at the car as Eric walked around to the driver's side of the car

The Car Smells Like Blood to me.,.,.,.,Amanda admitted I could smell old Human Blood about a few years old

Yeah I can smell it too.,.,.,.,.,Gabe added licking his lips and fangs

Really Eric?...,.Brandon asked

Seriously? This piece of Junk I might call Shit?.,.,.,.,.I asked him walking over to the driver's side with Gabe Brandon and  
Amanda right behind me

First this Car does smell like Blood and Second Well this car is within your and Brandon's price range,.,.,.,.,.Eric answered

Yeah zero to zilcho,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda added When Oh Great Malcolm Bruner comes up to Me Brandon Amanda Gabe and  
Eric his hand with a Box full of stuff

Ugh!.,.,.,.Amanda and Eric groaned holding their noses because Yeah I smell it

Hey 75 bucks and It is your Ethan and you too Brandon,.,.,.,.,.Malcolm told Me and Brandon Amanda Gabe Brandon  
and Eric checked out the car I put my hands in my pockets Brandon and Gabe crossed their arms Amanda  
looked about ready to eat the car licking her lips

I would love to have this car,.,,.,.,.,.,.Amanda whispered now licking her fangs I grab the Full Vampire Human Blood  
Substitute and Amanda took it from me and started drinking the Fake Blood

Hey Dude.,.,.,.Amanda Gabe and Eric said

Heyo you Malcolm.,.,.,.,Brandon said

Hey Malcolm What is going on here?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.I asked Malcolm

My Grandpa left me all of his favorite things in his Will So I am selling them!.,.,.,Malcolm answered Amanda and Brandon'  
s eyes widen and started moving back a bit

Sorry Dead Grandpa Car I do not want Even If there is Blood..,.,.,.,.Amanda whispered-slash-told me Brandon Gabe  
and Eric And Eric and Gabe looked at me

Huh.,.,.,.Me Amanda Brandon Gabe and Eric All had our mouths wide open then I saw this picture of an Old Man on the  
Car's front broken window I leaned forwards and Grab the Photo of Malcolm's Grandpa

Malcolm Is this Your Grandpa?...,.,Me Amanda and Brandon asked

Yeah,.,.,.,.,.Malcolm answered me Amanda and Brandon sadly

Whoa! Hey are you Brandon or Amanda or Eric and Gabe or all five of you gonna buy that photo?,.,.,.,Malcolm exclaimed  
and asked Me Amanda Brandon Gabe and Eric then started looking through his box and found a salt-shaker a Cat  
one? Really?

I Will throw in a cat salt-shake.,.,.,Malcolm added shaking the salt-shaker Amanda pulled the Fake Blood away  
from her mouth and I mean the Drink Box licking off the fake blood her teeth

You are really Selling Everything your Grandpa owned?.,.,.,Amanda asked Malcolm Who nodded Amanda rolled her  
eyes before going back to her Fake Human Blood Full Vampire Substitute drinking it again

Family heirlooms.,.,.,.,.,.Eric and Brandon thought out loud

Yeah Me Amanda Ethan Brandon and Eric Will totally Buy somethings of your Dead Grandpa that you think is worthless  
and When We all can then resell that something for more then What We got it for.,.,.,.,.,Gabe explained  
then Amanda saw Malcolm's face

And Me Brandon Eric Ethan and Gabe are Very Sorry for yours and family's loss.,.,.,.,.Amanda added I pulled  
the Photo away from me and put it back on the car

Yeah Sorry for Your loss Malcolm.,.,.,.Me Brandon Gabe and Eric told Malcolm

But Hm Me and I think Brandon we are only interested in the car.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I told Malcolm

Does the Car run?.,.,.,.,Brandon and Amanda asked

Maybe If you get the squirrel's nest out of the engine First..,.,.,.,.,,.,Malcom answered Me Brandon Amanda Eric and  
Gabe looked at each other then back at Malcolm

Oh But yeah Just think about it Ethan and Brandon all right? I gotta go sell Some or Just Grandpa pants.,.,.,..,Malcolm  
asked and told me Brandon Amanda Eric and Gabe then walked away Me and Brandon were checking the car out  
When We all heard Squirrels making Noises

Man Where is Rory?...,.,.Brandon and Gabe asked Amanda opened up the hood of the car and smiled

Hey There Little Buddies Hmmm This Smells Good.,.,.,.,Amanda moaned smelling the car then shut the hood and walked  
back over to Me Brandon Gabe and Eric When Eric grab What He thought was a Bullhorn and turned to me Brandon  
His Girlfriend and Gabe

Ethan! Brandon! Gabe! Amanda! Antique mini bullhorns Oh I bet some of these are worth thousands.,.,.,.,.,Eric  
exclaimed

Babe I do not think you wanna.,.,.,.,.Amanda was about to tell Eric When Eric started blowing on it the horn made  
bleating sound

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!..,.,.,.,.Amanda yelled grossed out

That is sick!.,.,.,Me Gabe and Brandon exclaimed

Eric! One word EW!.,.,.,.Amanda yelled at him

Eric That is an hearing aid,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Brandon told him

Ugh! Waxy.,.,.,.,.,Eric gagged as I got into the car Brandon looked at the car Eric turned me Gabe Brandon and Amanda

Ethan Brandon Can you two guys buy this car,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric started

And Drive Eric to the nearest bucket or Like a Car wash for the Mouthwash?! Please!?...,.,Amanda asked and begged  
Me and Brandon making Him and Gabe laughed I sighed and then I grab of hold of the Steering Wheel  
I gasped ONE NORMAL! DAY! For ONE TIME!

**Flash**

I saw a School on Fire Which was Weird

**Flash**

I saw The School's symbol for the school With two B's and Two swords on the top and bottom Right Left I watched it as  
it started catching on Fire

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

I gasped and took my hands off of the steering Wheel I looked up at the Mirror I saw Man Was in the backseat  
laughing Very Evil

Revenge!.,.,.,.The Ghost yelled and told me then laughed again then the car's engine started I turned around  
to the backseat and Saw no one was even sitting there Amanda and Eric clapped But Gabe and Brandon did not  
I guess they knew I saw something Amanda and Eric laughed

HEY! Dude!.,.,.,Amanda yelled happily

Ethan Brandon The Car runs!.,.,.,Eric yelled-slash-told me and Brandon I hopped out of the car

Uh-Huh! So do I!.,.,.I yelled pulling the two away Brandon and Gabe saw the Car's back end was starting to smoke  
And We ran after me Eric and Amanda The Car's Headlights Came on Glowing like a Vampire Red and The Car was  
growing

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He Is The Boy next Door  
Nice But naughty and a Heart that is pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Me...****  
What You get is What you see No more maybe It is Maybeline  
He Can give you Everything you need What you need  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Me...  
[Instrumental] [Showing Benny Ethan Amanda Erica Rory Gabe and Brandon  
Fixing Up the House After demon Erica Destroyed It They heard the Door open And Get ready to  
look Like Everthing is Normal Ethan Benny and Erica stood up as Brandon Gabe Amanda and Rory  
Sat down in the Arm chair Amanda sat on Rory's lap as the guys sat on the Guys the arms  
And Ethan and Brandon talking to their Mom and Dad]**

**The Cast Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two  
Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir and Gabe Weir  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Mom-slash-Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha Morgan  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Eric Matthews  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir-slash-Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Staring"  
Timber Masterson as The Ghost Vampire Mechanic  
Scott Beaudin as Malcolm Bruner  
Brodie Sanderson as Derek Malverne  
Trevor Coll as Richard Bruner  
Redone EPs Season Two and Story By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE" Redone One I made "OUR BEST FRIEND/ MY BOYFRIEND ARE VAMPIRES"**

* * *

**Still Ethan's POV Back to the House**

Me Brandon Gabe Eric and Amanda walked back to my house talking about that Car I told Amanda Eric Gabe and  
Brandon about my Vision as We walked to the door I opened it and Walked in with Eric Gabe and Brandon behind me  
When Amanda's feet did not even make it inside

OW! Shit!.,.,.Amanda hissed as her feet started smoking

Damn it Ethan Let her in.,.,,.,Eric asked me to do I nodded Amanda came in

There is no way Me and or Brandon We are buying that car Just remember What I told you guys When I touched the car  
I had a vision There was a Ghost in the backseat.,.,.,.I explained to Eric Amanda Gabe and Brandon walking to the  
kitchen and sat down in the seat Brandon and Gabe sat next to me Amanda and Eric went to the other side

Oh a back seat driver from beyond the grave! How Scary!.,.,..Amanda joked leading across from Me Brandon and Gabe

Bonus!.,.,Eric added Brandon and Gabe rolled their eyes at Eric and Amanda

Not a bonus And Me or Brandon or Us together are Not buying that car.,.,.,.,.,I told them

Oh come on Me And Eric bet that ghoul in the car is probably not even evil.,.,.,.,Amanda groaned to me rolling her eyes

And maybe that That evil as Jesse and Atticus.,.,.,Eric added Amanda and Gabe hissed at that name I did to Jesse's

Oh right you two Like the Ghost in that car is like one of those happy ghouls that Likes to his head out like a ghost  
dog.,.,.,.,I exclaimed and told Amanda and Eric

They have those?.,.,.,Amanda Eric and Gabe asked I frowned at those three When Mine and Brandon's Doorbell ring

Ethan! It is me! Benny your Boyfriend!.,.,.,Benny yelled from the other side of the door I started getting up

Coming!,.,.,.,.I called back then turned back to Gabe Brandon Amanda and Eric

I am still gonna ask Benny to go driving with me,.,.,.,.,.,I told Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon

In What?.,.,.Amanda and Gabe asked and started

Your imaginary car?,.,.,.,Eric asked as well and finished I turned to him and Amanda and started staring at them both  
Amanda and Eric frowned and Stood up right looking at me

Ethan Brother you okay?..,.,.Brandon asked

What are you doing Ethan?,.,.,Amanda asked me

Shooting imaginary Laser eye beams into yours and Eric's heads.,.,.,.I replied and answered

Sweet.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe agreed nodding

Do Not!.,.,Amanda whined

Oh Stop it.,.,.,Eric told me I rolled my eyes and walked to the door I took a deep breath and opened mine and Brandon's  
front door showing a Smiling Widely Benny I leaned in and kissed him I pulled away

Hey Ethan What is up Why did you call me here?.,.,.,.,Benny asked

Well Hey you are just the guy I need to help me get my license.,.,.,.,.,,I started and pulled out my permit

You know If time permits?.,.,,,I finished asked and answered showing my permit Benny smiled and laughed

Congrats! Baby!.,.,.Benny laughed happily then pointed at that Car!

I was wondering whose clunker that was outside.,.,.,Benny told me pointing at the Car My eyes widen

Uh That is not my car..,.,.,I admitted

Oh Right Brandon's too? Well So it is a little beat up You two have no needs to be embarrassed.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny  
explained

I an not and Not Brandon too That is not mine or His or Ours.,.,.,.,.,.I told him

Are You gonna take me for a ride?..,.,.Benny asked

Uh,.,.,.Was My answer Benny laughed and grab my jacket

Amanda! Gabe! Brandon! Eric! Do Not Mess Up the House!.,.,.,.,I yelled at them closing the front door We walked to  
the car I was Very nervous Because This Car followed me and My Friends and Twin Brother home

Ethan Do not be so nervous the car Will not bite Or Will it.,.,.,Benny told me getting into the car

Uh Do not be so sure.,..,.,.I whispered

If This Car is Evil We Will Just take it out remember?.,.,,.Benny reminded me

How did you know?..,.I asked

It is all over your face Now Let's get this car back to Malcolm's.,.,.Benny answered me I opened the door When Something Flew down in front of the car making me and Benny scream I knew that Hair and Outfit Erica smiled at me  
and Benny and put her hands on the hood

What are you two up to?..,.,Erica asked

Uh nothing Me and Brandon got our permits today and Me and Benny were about to go for a drive.,.,.,I answered her  
Erica smiled and flashed to the back of the car and Hopped in backseat putting her feet outside of the car  
laying in the seat I put my hands on the Steering Wheel

Uh.,.,.,.I groaned closed my eyes I knew Benny was waiting on a Vision I had No gasp I opened my eyes Erica was  
looking at me Benny Had a "Okay Ready?" look on his face I turned around to Erica and then to Benny

Okay Um.,.,.I tried to start talking I turned back to Benny

Me or Brandon do not have the keys.,.,.I admitted Benny knew Why Erica laughed at me and pointed at the keys

Ethan you or Brandon probably left them in the ignition.,.,.,.,.,Erica laughed looking at them Benny looked at me  
I nodded

Something All First Time drivers do too it.,.,.,.Erica told me

Yeah.,.,.Benny sighed I turned to the both of them again

Erica Benny you two Better buckle up.,.,.,.,I told them Benny looked at me Erica just layed back again with her feet  
hanging out as I started the car and started driving I pulled down Where Malcolm lives at as another Car got  
behind me with the smoke coming from the car and He started honking at me I looked at Benny

Should I flip him off?.,.,.Benny asked I smiled at him

Ah! shut Up! Can a Vampire get a Tan Back here!?.,.,.Erica exclaimed rolling her eyes the car went around me

I am trying!..,.,.I yelled at the driver

He Really is!.,.,.,Benny backed me up on that and yelling as well Erica laughed and at me and Benny

Benny Ethan It is okay with me I still get honked at when I am flying and Fly Mostly by geese but Yeah you two do not  
know so yeah.,.,.,.,Erica explained

Ethan Baby The big trick is Do not go too freaking fast..,.,,Benny told me

Well Benny Erica I do not think that is a problem.,.,.,.,.I told Benny and Erica When Me and Benny saw Malcolm  
running to the moving ghost car to the driver's side

Hey! Hey! You and your Brother and Friends stole my Car!.,.,.,Malcolm yelled at me

You Amanda Eric Brandon Gabe and Benny Stole this car!?..,.,.Erica exclaimed and asked me and Benny sitting up leaning to me and Benny

Me and Ethan are trying to return the car Malcolm!.,.,.,Benny yelled at Malcolm

What!? No! Erica The Car followed Me Brandon Gabe Eric and Amanda back home! I think!.,.,.,.I tried to explain and  
answered Erica I took my hands off the Steering Wheel Malcolm was trying to stop the ghost car The car started  
driving Its self

Come On! Hey! Hey!.,.,.Malcolm yelled at Me Erica and Benny and He Jumped in front of the ghost driving Car

All right Ethan I Will knock off twenty bucks off the car's price All right for you and your Brother Brandon!?.,.,Malcolm  
asked and slashed yelled Me Erica and Benny grab the steering wheel and tried to keep the car from hitting  
Malcolm Erica let go of the steering Wheel I tried hitting the brakes and that did not work at all

Ethan or Benny! Hit the brakes!.,.,Erica told and yelled at me and Benny Me and Benny tried turning the Steering  
Wheel Even with Mine and Benny's Vampire-Fledglings Powers together Did not stop the ghost driving Car

I am trying Erica! It is not working!.,.,.,I exclaimed Hitting the brakes The ghostly Car followed a Running Malcolm  
until He fell down on his face in front of his Drive way The Ghostly Car Hit Malcolm on the leg or foot or both of them

You are a Crazy driver!.,.,.Malcolm yelled at me trying to run into his house Well Running and Hopping to his house  
I hopped up out of my seat

Malcolm I am Sorry!.,.,.,.,I yelled and called out to him and I sat back down in the seat and something that Smelt  
SO Freaking Good and Awesome it grabbed my nose And It did with Erica and Benny too I licked my fangs in my mouth  
trying to keep my Normal Brown eyes from turning into my Vampire Blue ones still watching a Hopping Malcolm  
hopping into the house I turned to Benny and Erica Which one had it worser was Erica Who was smelling the air more  
then Me and Benny I was trying to keep her from seeing me breathing in the blood smell

Wow!.,.,.,.Erica and Benny breathed in and out

But Ethan You really do need to practice more.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica added trying to keep from smelling the blood  
I rolled my eyes at her

It was Not me! Erica!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.I told her Erica finally closed her eyes I guess the Blood got too much for her to have  
on her mind She knew it was there Just telling me Who She thinks Does not smell blood

What is that smell?.,.,.,.Erica asked breathing in and out holding her arms out Benny looked at her then Me I rolled  
my eyes Okay Time for that Plan

Again! Erica was not Me!.,.,.,I answered and yelled Erica shook her head back and forth the answer "No"

No Ethan that smell the Smell Smell!.,.,.,Erica explained

It is Blood and I am sure of it.,.,.,.Benny Agreed with Erica

Malcolm must have hurt himself when He fell down on his face.,.,.,.,Erica told me

Maybe Me You and Erica should go you know?..,.,Benny asked me

Yeah I agree with Benny on this one We should go before Me and Benny get all you know Ethan.,.,.,Erica explained  
then Her and Benny flashed their fangs and hissed at me

Yeah Me you and Benny should go.,.,.,.I agreed with Erica She hopped out of the ghostly Car

This was a bad idea.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny told me and Erica

Well there is nowhere you and Brandon could to go but.,.,.,.,Erica started trying to tell me When I finished it for her  
or answered for Erica

Jail.,.,.,I finished for her

Ethan Baby Me and Erica are Sure Malcolm Will be fine.,.,.,.,.,Benny told me not to worry

Benny is right Malcolm Will be fine.,.,.,.Erica sighed walking away from Me Benny the Ghostly car and the house  
I nodded at Benny Who opened the door I opened my door Me and Benny saw Malcolm looking outside at the both  
of us his head the only body part outside the door open front door

I am Sorry!.,.,.,.I yelled at him

It was not Ethan!.,.,.Benny backing me up and yelled

Fine Me and Benny Will just leave your car here then,.,.,.,.,I told Malcolm Benny grab my hand started pulling me away

* * *

**The Next Day At School Benny's POV**

Well If Everyone and Everybody did not think My Boyfriend Amanda Gabe Eric and Brandon Were Not Crazy before  
And Now they do Even me Everybody thinks that Amanda Gabe Eric and Brandon helped Ethan take  
Malcolm's Grandfather's Car Well Ghost Car And Gabe Amanda and Eric were about to start hissing at everyone  
And If Amanda was not wearing a Dress and The GGGG's Jacket Which was Red With Four GGGG's on it  
Me Ethan Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon turned down the hallway When Ethan was asking all Five of us

Do you think anyone is or as gonna on all ready blame Me for running over Malcolm or for All Six of us taking the car?  
And For anything else that happened with Malcolm yesterday?.,.,.,.Ethan asked Me Brandon Amanda Eric and Gabe  
as We walked down the hallway Everyone started pointing at us and jumping away from Ethan

It is Them!.,.,.,.,.A Girl Student yelled for everyone to hear her More People started jumping out of the away

Well I think this is going more towards Brandon and Ethan.,.,.,.Amanda whispered

It Could be.,.,.,.,Gabe and Eric whispered as well We walked in front of some guys that Jump and ran out of our  
way

That is the guy and His Brother!.,.,Another Girl exclaimed Amanda crossed her arms turned her head to the girl  
and hissed She jumped back

Whoa! They All most got me!.,.,.The Guy yelled

Do you guys want to get kick in the nuts?!.,.,.,.,Amanda asked them Eric and Brandon pulled Amanda away from  
those guys We all turned to go down another Hallway Only to see Sarah and Erica standing there Erica  
with a "Sorry and Mad" look on her face I guess mad with Sarah

Nice Yet another reason for guys and girls to avoid Eric and Amanda Who are together and helped with this.,.,.Sarah  
told them and smiled

Sarah do you really want to get on my bad side today?.,.,.,.Amanda asked Sarah Brandon Eric and Gabe frowned  
and rolled their eyes at her Me and Ethan turned to Erica

Erica We are So Sorry about yesterday,.,.,.,..,.Me and Ethan apologized about everything that had happened

I Know Everybody has accidents..,.,.,.,.,I admitted

The Truth Ethan and Maybe Brandon too Everyone does have accidents at one time or another.,.,.,Erica explained  
smiling at all of us

And That is why There is insurance.,.,.,.Amanda Eric and Gabe added smirking then not since Everyone thinks  
that they helped take the car

But it was Not Me it was the Ghost Car,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told Erica

We think It is possessed or something,.,.,..,.,I told them as well

I gotta go find Rory.,.,.,.Erica said walking away to find her Boyfriend Sarah jumped and held out her hand

Oh Right! It is a Ghost Car!.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed then held out her arms

VVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.,...,. Sarah made ghost and car sounds then frowned after Erica Well if Erica was looking for Rory She took off at the wrong time Because Rory popped up next to us

Do Not worry Guys When I first started flying I rear-ended a Seven-47 Uh! Talk about I hate airline food,.,.,.Rory told  
me Brandon Ethan Gabe Eric and Amanda We were walking with him beside us

Am I right?.,.,.,Rory asked

No.,.,Eric Brandon and Gabe answered Rory

Ethan Dude and for Brandon too this Will all blow over!.,.,.,Amanda exclaimed and reassured happily

We Bet it all ready has.,.,.,.Eric backed Amanda up We turned our heads to the door Which There was Malcolm  
Really? He was Not hurt that Bad! He had Bandages on His forehead left arm and leg and crutches I frowned at that  
Ethan Really did not hit him I thought He just fell down And Malcolm saw all of us looking at him Amanda frowned  
and crossed her arms again as Malcolm crutch his way to us Hahaha Crutch

You Two! You and Your Boyfriend tried to run me over!.,.,..,.,.,.,,,Malcolm yelled at all of us Ethan tried backing up  
As for Me Eric Gabe Brandon and Amanda held our grounds Hey Somebody has too

I better get my Grandpa's Car back by the end of the Day Or I am calling the police and I am going to have  
Yours and Brandon's permits revoked REVOKED!.,.,.,.Malcolm told and threatened Ethan and Brandon I heard  
Amanda Gabe Eric and Rory Inhaling Amanda licked her lips Gabe tried to keep his fangs from coming out  
Eric stop after smelling Me and Ethan breath in I have to say Malcolm did have some good blood and Rory was the one  
to made the smell of Blood more known

Malcolm Your bandages are leaking.,.,.,.Rory breathed out dreamily

We second that.,.,.,.,.Amanda and Gabe agreed licking their lips looking at Malcolm Like He was something to eat  
Malcolm shot them Freaked out looks and before crutching away Rory walked as the same speed as Malcolm  
as We turned away from those two Malcolm had crutched out and Rory walked in normal speed to grab him

Ethan Brandon Just give Malcolm his car back.,..,.,.,.,.,Amanda and Gabe told Ethan and Brandon

Me or Brandon do not have the car!,..,..,.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed

The last time me and Ethan saw the car it was Malcolm's front lawn,.,.,.,.,.,.I told them

Growling.,.,.,.Ethan added I nodded

We need to find it All right!?..,.,.Brandon Amanda Eric and Gabe exclaimed

No permits means for Ethan no practice-driving with Benny! and Brandon you can not drive!,.,.,.,.,.Amanda told me  
and Brandon

And uh... Jail time for Ethan.,.,.Eric Brandon and Gabe added

ERIC! GABE! BRANDON!.,.,.,.,Ethan yelled at all three of them

Okay dude Ethan relax We Will find the ghost car,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda told Ethan I made my hands into fists

And We Will make the ghost car talk.,.,.,.,I added with an pissed off smirk on my face

* * *

**Outside Of the School**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

A Young Man walked up to the Side Of Whitechapel High School On his cell phone talking to His Girlfriend His name is  
Derek Malverne And Who was Like the Cousin to like Or Just family to Malcolm Bruner and His Grandfather  
I think Him and His Girlfriend were talking about Who was the Sugar Bear Talk about Ugh!

No No No You are my sugar bear No No No you are my little sugar bear No! You are my sugar bear okay?.,.,.,Derek  
told said said and said and said and said and Finally Fucking asked! as a Car Started up as Derek was walking by  
Derek saw the Beat up old Car and What did not know was that Car was the Ghost Car that All ready tried to run over  
Malcolm Bruner the day before today Derek pulled his cell phone away from his ear and looked at the beat up car  
The Car Revs its Engine with the car's Hood half up Derek putting his cell phone back in his front Pants' pocket  
and Walked over to the beat up car and opened up the Car's hood all the way and Coming from the Car's  
engine was like Red smoke Derek looked at the engine and What He did not see Was that the engine was  
pumping Blood through the engine

What kind of an Engine is that?..,.,Derek asked himself as the Blood And Not Human yet was running through  
the Tubes to the engine Derek went in to Check out the Blood Engine When The Hood Of the Car slammed on top  
of him and With the Vampire Powers Like Fledglings and Full Vampires Kept Derek there as the Car started to  
like Bit him Derek was letting out Muffled Screams as the Vampire Car started rocking back and forth like  
Somebody was doing it then The Like Burn marks on the Car started regenerating Like a Vampire as the Burn and  
dents in the car started healing its and We look up at the air and sky **[A/N: It was In The EP I go as The EP does]**

* * *

**After Class In The Student Lounge**

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

After Class Me Gabe and Benny went off to find Ethan and Brandon Eric went off to Find Rory to make sure  
He really did not try to drink from Limping Malcolm Bruner The Guy Makes Me want to Drink from him I have  
been having Blood Lust for a while Even though My Blood Lust was Way More of a Problem When I first turned  
But After turning into a Full Vampire I feel Great Besides that I am an Undead Bloodsucker forever It is a Good Life  
I mean Everyone in the gang is But for Brandon Me Gabe Brandon and Benny walked into the Student's Lounge  
And Sitting across from the Walk In Point was Brandon and Ethan We walked over to them I threw down my book-bag  
and sat on the chair Ethan was sitting down Benny sat in front of Ethan on the desk thingy Gabe sat next to Brandon

There you two guys are.,.,.,I said from behind Ethan

You two missed class,.,.,.,.Gabe and Benny told them Okay Table Ethan and Brandon look up at us as I looked down  
at What they were looking up on Since I turned into a Vampire I have been not being Dumb or Stupid Maybe  
Sometimes But not all of the time

Me and Brandon ran the car's registration number And Can you Three believe it that the car was a originally  
designed to be a racer?...,.,.,Ethan asked all of us

What? that Shity Car?.,.,.I asked Benny and Gabe frowned at this Brandon nodded with that

That clunker?.,.,.,Benny and Gabe asked Ethan I rolled my eyes

I could beat that Car on my tricycle,.,.,.,.,.Gabe told Ethan and Brandon

I could beat the Car with my Flying..,.,.I added

And My Super Speed.,.,.,Benny all so added in Ethan and Brandon looked at all of us

Gabe Your tricycle has rocket-boosters.,.,.,.,Brandon corrected Gabe

Amanda Your Flying is Faster then Many of the Vampires.,.,.,.,Benny and Brandon told me I smiled

Better Then Rory at Flying,,.,.,I added with a smirk pointing at myself

And Benny your Super Speed as Just as fast as mine,.,,,,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed smiling at Benny Gabe laughed

Yeah you are right Brandon It is a sweet ride.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe laughed nodding I shot him a look to shut up then  
looked down at What Ethan was holding up an old newspaper

Check out this old newspaper.,.,.,.,Brandon told us I lean in to see it as did Benny and Gabe

Malcolm's Grandfather was Manfred Bruner.,.,.,Ethan told us Showing Malcolm's Grandfather holding the hand  
of his mechanic Saying "Bruner's Top Mechanic Builds World Class Car"

Bruner? As in Bruner Automobiles?.,.,.Me Benny and Gabe asked I knew it about Bruner Automobiles Because  
I did Homework on the Family It was That or Do the homework on Jesse and His Followers So I did The Bruner  
Automobiles Family

Yeah.,.,.,Brandon answered

That Ghost Car has been in a bunch of suspicious accidents All involving members of his family Then It just disappeared  
.,.,.,.Ethan explained

Wow.,.,.Me Benny and Gabe exclaimed

Remind Me Amanda You Gabe Brandon And the others To never be related to Malcolm Bruner.,.,.,.Benny told Ethan to  
remind him I laughed

I could not agree anymore!.,.,.I laughed and high-fived Benny

This totally shows that there is something very weird going on with that car,.,.,.,.,.Brandon told Me Benny and Gabe  
I frowned

How?..,.,Benny and Gabe asked before I could ask something Very Assy of me ever since I became a Vampire  
I am a Little different I am still the same old Amanda just with fangs and acts like Erica sometimes

Suspicious accidents? Me and Brandon bet that car was possessed back then too This mine Brandon's and you guys'  
get out of jail free cards.,.,.,.,..,Ethan answered I looked at them

Me Gabe and Benny really did not do anything wrong here.,.,.I corrected Ethan

Whatever.,.,.,.,Ethan sighed rolling his eyes

We gotta spread the word or words.,.,.,.,.Brandon told all of us happily as Him and Ethan started putting everything  
back into their backpacks I sighed Time to be a Bit dumb again I smiled as Gabe picked up another old newspaper  
and started looking through the newspaper

GOT IT! Word-spreading! Okay! ,,.,.I yelled and exclaimed then Ethan's cell phone started going off Ethan grabbed  
the phone from his backpack and answered it before putting the cell on speaker

Hey Rory.,.,Ethan tried to start up before I heard another voice on the other end of the cell

And Eric!.,.,Eric added-slash-yelled

And Hi Eric What is up you two?.,.,.Me Ethan Brandon and Benny asked them as Eric and Rory stood next to some of  
the Students cars looking over at the Ambulance trying to get Derek Melverne into the Ambulance after  
Everybody thinks and even Derek thinks that Brandon and Ethan Morgan's car tried to eat him alive  
Rory had his hand on his hip and Eric had his arms crossed

Nothing really I got Malcolm to stop talking I made him forget the car by using my Vampire powers.,.,.,Eric explained  
over the phone

I guess We are good with that now,.,.,.,.,.Benny and Ethan whispered

I was just wondered if you Benny Brandon Amanda and or Gabe did the math homework yet.,.,.,.,Rory answered

And All so did you and or Brandon savagely chew Derek Malverne with your guys car?..,.,Eric and Rory added and asked  
Ethan and Brandon All of our eyes widen

No Fucking Way!.,.,I yelled Brandon shot up after hearing that

What!?...,.,.Benny Me Ethan Gabe and Brandon asked those two

NO!.,.Ethan and Brandon answered-slash-yelled Eric and Rory's eyes liked to pop out

Really Ethan and Brandon?.,.,Eric asked

Because that is not what everyone else thinks.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory told Ethan Brandon and all of us As Eric and Rory held out  
Rory's cell phone as the Ambulance People were rolling Derek to the Ambulance

This is All Ethan and Brandon Morgan's faults! Where are you two Morgans!? I am coming for you two  
Brandon and Ethan!?.,.,.Derek yelled-slash-asked and yelled some more as Eric looked over to the Car Which  
Had heal its last dent on it

Shit It is the car.,.,.,Eric whispered

Revoke Ethan and Brandon Morgan's permits!.,.Derek yelled for them to do Me Ethan Brandon Benny and Gabe  
just sat there listening to all of this

Revoke their permits!.,.Derek yelled for the last time before Ethan ended the call

Welly then.,.,Me Brandon and Benny left off for Ethan to finish

At least now we all know where that ghost car is at.,.,.Ethan finished getting up I got off the back of the chair  
Benny got up and Brandon got up from the other chair Gabe looked up from the old newspaper

Amanda Benny! Brandon Ethan! Dudes! the Beatles are coming to town! We all gotta go!.,.,.,Gabe exclaimed and told  
me Benny Ethan and Brandon I rolled my eyes and grab his jacket and pulled him with us to the back of the school

* * *

**Outside Of the School**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Gabe Benny Brandon and Amanda walked outside to the back of the school to check out the Car Eric and Rory  
were right there waiting for us to come out I walked in front with Benny right beside me With Eric and Amanda  
on mine and Benny's rights and Rory And Gabe on my lefts with Brandon right behind me  
We walked to the car Which Ever looked like it was Old Beat up and or Burned the car Looked So New

Whoa!,,.,Amanda Me Gabe Benny and Brandon exclaimed walking to the car and looking at is

I know Creepy car makeover.,.,,.,,,Eric agreed

I am sure Me Benny Brandon Amanda Gabe and Eric do not get it! This car has been in two accidents since We found it  
.,.,.I explained

And it does looks better then ever.,.,.,.Benny added looking at the car

Maybe one more and We Will get heated seats!,,.,.,Amanda yelled We all turned our heads to see Erica and Sarah  
walking up Sarah was eyeing the car

Wow looking good.,.,.,.,.,Erica commented I saw Amanda Gabe and Sarah breathing in and out Amanda and Sarah  
licked their lips Gabe bit his lip

Mmmm smelling good too.,.,.,.Sarah breathed

No Smells Amazing Mmmmm!.,.,.Gabe and Amanda moaned then it hit me and Benny We both smelt Derek's blood  
and with squirrel's blood too And Rory smelt it too Rory and Eric sniffed

Me and Eric smell blood! Dibs!.,.Rory called out and it pointing at Sarah Who frowned Rory went to the hood of the  
car smelling as He went to the hood Rory inhaled Amanda walked forward so did Me Benny Brandon Erica Eric and  
Sarah Rory popped opened the hood Erica put her arms on the side of the car Sarah lean over her Amanda and Gabe  
lean in more then We all did Me Eric Brandon and Benny stood next to Erica and Sarah as Rory put his hand in  
the Car then he gasped

Cool! Free lucky squirrel tail!.,.,Rory exclaimed and pulled out a bloody squirrel tail making Gabe and Amanda frown  
and back away a bit

That is Derek's Blood and We can smell it.,.,.Amanda and Gabe told Me Eric Brandon Benny Rory Sarah and Erica  
Me and Benny looked at the tail

Yeah Malcolm did tell me and the guys that there was a squirrel's nest in there.,.,.,Me and Benny added and told  
Brandon pulled out the Old thingy from the Old Part of the car When He did pull it out there was BLOOD ON IT!?  
Amanda's eyes widen Eric and Gabe's mouths fell open Erica and Sarah smelt the air so did Rory me and Benny  
just stared at the blood

Whoa The engine is filled with blood I did not see that one coming.,.,.,.,.,Brandon frowned and put the Old thingy  
back into the Old part of the car time to act like a human

Blood? Like squirrel blood?..,.,.Me and Brandon asked Amanda Gabe Eric Erica Benny and I wanted to stake my head  
But they did And it was an "No" Sarah took a very deep breath smelling the blood

No it is definitely Human,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica Amanda and Gabe sighed

Now I know it is real Human blood.,.,.,.Amanda moaned Sarah licked her lips Rory nodded

With a hint of squirrel.,.,.,.Eric and Rory added

A possessed car that runs on blood?!..,.,Brandon exclaimed

That is I am pulling the plug on this right now!.,.,.I yelled I went to cut off the engine another I knew about  
When I gasped another Vision!?

**Flash**

I saw the Car driving Up to where I could see it very Slowly driving

**Flash**

I saw the Same Guy that Malcolm's Grandfather was holding hands with in the newspaper He turned his head to my  
way He laughed on one side of his face and What I saw Was Very Scary He had Vampire Fangs! then turn his head back  
and kept on driving

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

As I came out of the vision The Vampire Car shock me

OW!.,.,I yelled in pain my half burn fingers heal up And Erica did not see that and me getting shocked  
made Everyone jump back I saw Erica turn her head away from me I used my Fledgling powers to slammed down  
the hood Erica turned back and ran to Rory who wrap his arms around her

What the hell just happened?!...,.Erica and Eric asked-slash-yelled Benny grab my hand

I think this car is possessed by a Vampire! It just bit me!.,.,I answered and exclaimed Erica and Rory's faces got very  
huge smiles on them and they both walked over to the car

Oh so you are hungry jalopy face?.,..,Erica asked the car

Well how about two knuckle sandwiches!.,.,.,Rory yelled then Him and Erica slammed their fists and arms down on  
the hood of the car Amanda Benny Gabe Me Sarah and Eric watched as Erica and Rory pulled away and eyes  
widen When the Dents on both sides smoothed over Like Vampires and Fledglings The Car healed

It feeds like a Vampire and It regenerates like a Vampire.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda said with worry in her voice

We Will just tell everyone it is a Vampire car You and Brandon Will not get blamed for anything By reason of  
insanity.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe explained

I am not worried about me and Brandon anymore We have to stop this car before it hurts anyone else.,.,.,.,.,I sighed  
and explained the right answer When the School's bell ring making Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda look at each  
other

Well I have class too and so do you five,.,.,.,.Erica told me Gabe Benny Brandon and Amanda

I Will watch the Vampire Car you guys go.,.,.Eric told us hopping in the front seat Sarah stood there eyeing the Vampire  
Car Benny grab my arm

Later.,.,Benny said

You and Brandon want both prison and detention.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe explained Sarah shot Rory a smirk  
Erica followed us go to her classroom

* * *

**Gabe's POV In Class**

I sat beside Brandon Who sat behind Ethan I sat next to the window Amanda sat next to Benny Ethan was beside the  
window really did not look and take any notes We just sat there looking outside at that Vampire Car  
Ethan turned to us Amanda looked up from her note-book

That car has been quiet for years.,.,.,Brandon started and whispered

So what is making the car all road-radey now?.,.,Ethan finished and whispered and asked Amanda lean over a bit

I bet its Ghost-Vampire-Free warranty expired.,.,.Amanda answered and joked I laughed quietly Benny rolled his eyes  
at her

Maybe my psychic energy gave the car a jump start And then it had that squirrel's nest for breakfast And BAM!.,.Ethan  
started explaining whispering Amanda jumped a the "BAM!" part of the word Super hearing is a Bitch Benny looked  
over at Ethan I leaned forward

I get it Vampire car lives again.,.,.,Benny finished explaining for Ethan

So how do we stop a Vampire-possessed car? Cut off its headlights? Cover the car in garlic? .,.,.,.,.Amanda asked  
joking Ethan and Brandon frowned

It is a Car Amanda not a pizza.,.,.,.,Ethan Benny and Me told her

Fine! So we cover it in hot cheese first.,.,.,.Amanda started but did not finish

No!.,.,I whispered-slash-yelled

The Vampire Car is not the problem.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny and Brandon told her

The Vampire possessing it is.,.,.,.,.,.,,I added

Amanda You think you have got a spell with Benny and Gabe's help to cast him out?...,.,Ethan asked her

Is my name Amanda the Magic Woman Mephistopheles?.,.,.Amanda asked

No,...,.,.,.Me Ethan Benny and Brandon answered

Well it Will be Some day.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda said getting pissed off Even since We both became a Vampire and Fledgling  
We get a little pissed off sometimes Ethan went to do some work When the Bell ring again Class was over with  
I sighed

Okay let's go evict a ghost.,.,.Ethan and Brandon said getting their stuff ready to go to When Amanda and Benny  
stopped them

Whoa Whoa.,.,.,Amanda exclaimed

Maybe you two should stay here Everyone still thinks you two are hurting people with that car,.,,.,.Benny explained

True.,.,.Ethan and Brandon agreed

And If runs you over next Me and Brandon should not be anywhere near it,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told us even more to  
Amanda

Exactly.,.,.,.Me and Benny agreed We heard and Amanda must have too She turned to them

Wait! What?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda asked-slash-yelled

You can do it Magic Woman.,.,.,.Brandon told her

And If We can not Do What Ethan and Benny do Call Erica for help.,.,.,I added

Me Benny and Amanda got up and walked out of the classroom to find Erica Ethan and Brandon looked outside at the car

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I laided down on the hood of the Vampire Car I got tired of sitting in the car since I am a Vampire I can get a Tan  
So I got on the hood of the car I opened my eyes only to see Sarah and Rory walking their way to the car  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and got off the car I knew They were gonna do Even I was not on the car so  
let them Rory rubbed his hands together I stood next to Sarah who was rubbing her hand on the Vampire Car  
and Rory who was trying to hot wire the car Sarah rolled her eyes Because it was taking too long for her

What is the problem?.,.,.Sarah asked Rory rolled his eyes at her

It has wires and you are a geek Make it go! and Vroom Vroom.,.,.,.,Sarah told him

I sighed looked at them

I am trying Sarah!,.,.Rory yelled then I saw Red lights I knew it shocked him like Ethan

Ow!.,.,Rory yelped in pain

Hey Since when do you need a car anyway?..,.,.Me and Rory asked

It is a Blood Car remember you two? Every time it fills itself up It Will be like our own private Blood delivery service.,.,  
Sarah reminded and explained

Yeah Amanda told me about you two taking Blood from that Blood Truck And Vampire Nurses too I know them  
And They Will be great help later on.,.,.,I admitted and whispered the last part

Sweet! And Yeah.,.,.Rory exclaimed

Wait If it still attacks people Won't Ethan and Brandon get in trouble?.,.,.,.Rory asked her

I knew it.,.,.I mumbled to myself When I read Sarah's mind Yeah I have Vampire Powers When you become a Full  
Vampire or Born as one you get powers Well so far Sarah and Rory do not have any

If I said we were helping Ethan and Brandon would you get back to work?.,.,.,.,.,Sarah asked

Yeah.,.,.,Rory answered

We are helping Ethan and Brandon!.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah exclaimed in a Excited tone with a smile on her face Rory popped  
his head back up

Oh Okay I better get back to work.,.,.,Rory agreed and started messing with the wires again I turned my head  
Just in time to see Amanda Benny Gabe and Erica walking up Amanda Benny and Erica had their arms crossed  
I watched them walked up to Rory and Sarah I really was not gonna get into anything

What are you guys doing?.,.,.Gabe Amanda and Benny asked

And Rory what are you doing helping Sarah?!.,.,..,.Erica exclaimed Sarah turned to her to them I saw Where Amanda  
Benny and Gabe had a spell-book in their hands well Just Amanda and Gabe's

Nothing!.,.,Sarah answered them

You guys Will know.,.,.I told them Rory popped his head back up looking at Erica Benny Amanda and Gabe

We are gonna help get Ethan and Brandon out of trouble by stealing their car.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory explained  
Amanda Gabe and Erica bit their lips Benny's head went to the side Not getting What Rory just explained

It makes more sence when Sarah says it..,.,.Rory added I laughed Sarah flip her hair back and walked to them,  
I rolled my eyes. Since Gabe and Benny were Gay and With, Brandon and Ethan and Erica and Amanda Were girls

We were just trying to help out and um,.,,.,.Sarah tried to explain

Yeah it was all Rory's idea!.,.,Sarah exclaimed knowing there was no way for Her to get out of this

Rory had an idea?!.,.,.Amanda and Gabe laughed and asked Benny frowned

I know Rory Why not blame space aliens!? That is more believable!,.,.,.,.,.Erica exclaimed

Yup More believable.,.,.,.,.Benny agreed nodding Rory looked up at the air and sky

I Knew it!.,.,Rory called out to the sky shutting the Car's door

Stupid space Aliens!,.,.,.Rory yelled

Sorry other Vamps this Blood bank is about to get closed all right?..,.,.Amanda explained and asked walking  
over to the car Gabe and Benny followed her

Amanda I do not think that is the right spell.,.,.Benny told Amanda after looking at the Spell

I do not care.,.,Amanda told Benny right out

Permak Abnar Amanda Gabe Benny Notrath Kivento Mochuros Abnar Amanda Gabe Benny Notrath,.,.,.Amanda chanted  
the spell then She sprinkled Some Gold-slash-like Yellow sparkles On the Vampire Car The Car glowed that Gold or  
Yellow Amanda turned to the Window I knew as Their Classroom and gave a thumbs Up I walked over and saw  
Brandon and Ethan watching and giving a Tumbes up too Then the Car's engine started up

NO!.,.,Erica Amanda and Benny yelled as the car started backing up

No no! stay Nice evil Car!.,.,.Me and Gabe begged for the car to stay

Nice evil car!.,.,.,.,.I told the car

Nice little Car!.,.,.Amanda yelled

STOP!.,.,.,.,,,.,Benny yelled as the car pulled out

No Stop!.,.,.Erica and Rory yelled

Back! Come Back!.,.,.Amanda yelled as the Car sped out of the School

Please Car!.,.,Rory yelled

No no no no!.,.,Amanda yelled

Nice one Mrs Wizard!.,.,Sarah exclaimed

Great spell Amanda!.,..,.Erica and Gabe Told her Amanda turned to the window Amanda moved her shoulders up

Now what Huh?.,.,Me and Rory asked

Yeah Great Now I get No blood!.,.,.,.,.,Sarah yelled crossing her arms Ethan and Brandon nodded and Grab their  
backpacks and ran out of the classroom

So now the Vampire Car is mad evil and hungry!.,.,.Erica yelled

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Ronnie Barnstrom was running away from You know what The Vampire Possessed Car as Soon as He turned around  
to see it was still following him the Car Turned down his way With Its headlights glowing Blood red and Growling  
Ronnie tried to out-run the car But The Vampire Car was right on his tail

Help!.,.,Ronnie yelled

NO!.,.,.,.,Ronnie yelled again

* * *

**At Benny and Gabe's House**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Me Gabe Amanda Benny and Ethan are at Benny and Gabe's house Amanda sat down at a table in Benny and Gabe's  
Grandma's Spell's Spell-book's and Potion's room of the house When Ethan's cell phone Went off

Erica.,.,.Ethan whispered then answered it

I wonder What is going on.,.,.I wondered

Something to do with the Vampire Possessed Car.,.,.,.,.Benny Gabe and Amanda told me She did not even look  
up from the Laptop

What?! How did that Happened?.,.,Ethan asked

I guess you three are right.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I agreed

Okay Erica I gotta go.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told her then hung up

Man.,.,.,Ethan sighed

What happened Now?.,.,.,Me Benny and Gabe asked

Another Attack First Malcolm Bruner Then Derek Malverne And now Ronnie Barnstrom,.,..,.,.Ethan answered and  
explained

The Vampire Car has claimed its third victim.,.,.,.Benny Gabe and me nodded and sighed and filled in

Okay that is really weird.,.,.Amanda sighed looked up from the Laptop

Ethan Benny Brandon Gabe Remember how the car went after all these people from in The Bruner family ages ago?  
.,.,.,.Amanda asked if We all remembered

Yeah.,.,.,.,.,Benny Ethan and Gabe answered as I nodded along with them Amanda with wide eyes looked back at  
The laptop

Check out this family tree.,.,.,Amanda told us leaning back in the chair Me Ethan Gabe and Benny lean in to see  
the Laptop had the Bruner Family tree on it And Three Names were together on one Or Side By side By side  
But Ronnie was not Wait Ronnie is on there! The Vampire car is going after the New Members of the family

Malcolm Derek and Ronnie! All Side by Side By Side.,.,.,.Me Ethan and Benny exclaimed as Amanda moved  
to Ronnie's name

They are all part of the Bruner family!.,.,Gabe yelled as Amanda threw her hands and arms out

Still looking into Bruner?.,.,.,Grandma Weir asked walking into the room with an Old Newspaper and put it down  
to where We could see it Grandma Weir pointed at the Guy with Malcolm's Grandfather

You Five should check out this guy Jacob,.,.,.,.,.Grandma Weir told us Ethan picked up the newspaper  
Amanda lean over to look at it Me Gabe and Benny looked at the paper

He is the one who built Brandon and Ethan's car in the first place,.,,.,.,.Grandma Weir added and put up her jars  
Ethan pointed to Jacob

He was in my vision! Did you ever hear about him being a,.,.,.Ethan was about to ask Grandma Weir When She turned  
around and finished it for Ethan

Blood-sucker? Sure That was after that photo was taken of course Bruner found out and Well let's just say  
it is a little tricky firing a Vampire.,.,.,.,Grandma Weir explained

Wow.,.,.,.,Me Benny Gabe and Ethan breathed

Let me guess Bruner all so had a wooden stake division?...,.,.Amanda asked and joked and laughed holding up her  
hand for a high-five

Close Amanda Jacob stole the car and had a little accident with a wooden fencepost.,.,.,.,Grandma Weir corrected

Revenge! That is what he said to me! And now He is still after the Bruners.,.,.,.,Ethan put it all together Amanda held  
up her hand

Okay call me crazy.,.,,Amanda told us

Okay Crazy.,.,.,Gabe joked Amanda hissed at him then turned back to the laptop

But I think i know where the bite mobile is going to next.,.,.,.Amanda kept going and pointed at the  
Name next to Malcolm's

Richard Bruner!.,.,.Me Benny and Ethan yelled

Grandson of Manfred Bruner!.,.,.Gabe called out Amanda frowned

NO Fucking fair! I wanted to say that I did everything even the all the freaking printing!.,.,Amanda exclaimed  
showing the Paper She did print out Ever since they became Vampires they get pissed off at each other all of the time

That Kid does not know it but his days are numbered thanks to you Brandon Ethan Gabe Amanda and Eric.,.,.,.,.,  
Grandma Weir told me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Eric Who was not there

We must warn him Richard Bruner Grandson of Manfred Bruner!.,.,.,Amanda yelled in a Very Dumb voice

Come on!.,.,Ethan yelled flashing out with Benny Gabe grab my hand I Will never Get used to this!

* * *

**After Trying to Warn Richard Bruner**

* * *

**Ethan's POV At Mine and Brandon's House**

Well shit After trying to warn Richard We Just get kicked out of his house Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon  
flashed back to mine and Brandon's I opened the front door and walked in Bitching at Brandon

I can not believe Richard's butler would not let all of us in!.,.,.Benny and Gabe exclaimed

Because Of Brandon!.,.,.Me and Amanda rolled our eyes and sat down She on the back of the couch Me on the couch  
And Benny and Gabe sat next me

What did I do!?.,.,Brandon asked crossing his arms

Well Brandon you would not take your shoes off.,.,.,.,.I answered

You would not either if you had little big toes! It is embarrassing.,.,.,.Brandon explained We rolled our eyes as the  
front Door's bell ring

Oh that is Richard.,.,.,.,.I gasped walked over to the door with Amanda right behind me

You guys got everything you need for the spell?..,.Amanda asked Gabe and Benny

Of course.,.,.Benny answered

But how did you get him to come over?.,.,.Brandon and Gabe asked Amanda moved her shoulders I opened the door

Hi!.,.,.,Richard greeted Amanda looked at me trying not to laugh Richard walked into the house I saw Benny walking  
over to us and Richard walked into the living room with a few croquet mallets in his hand keeping his nose up

Benny crossed his arms and kissed my cheek

You are great.,.,.Benny whispered I mouthed thanks

Is this where I am supposed to be for the charity photo shoot?..,.,Richard asked Me Benny and Amanda

Charity photo shoot?.,.,.,,,.,.Gabe and Brandon asked

Yeah they said they wanted photos of me to donating and these croquet mallets to the underprivileged.,.,.,.Richard  
answered and explained the looked around the house then to me Amanda and Benny We were standing next to him

Hmm All of You look poor.,.,.,.,.,.,Richard told us Me Amanda and Benny rolled our eyes I sighed as Richard  
handed me the mallets Well tried to

It is okay We do not need mallets,.,.,.,.,.I admitted Brandon and Gabe stood up Well Gabe got up from the table  
and walked over to us

I Will take them!.,.,.,Gabe told him grabbing the mallets

I am sorry about him.,.,.,.,Brandon apologized

Me and My friend had to lie to get you over here so We could tell you.,.,.,I left off Amanda and Benny filled it in

You are in danger.,.,.,.Amanda and Benny finished

Danger? Of what?.,.,.Richard asked

A revenge obsessed car.,.,.,I answered as Gabe was hitting the balls in the Eating room

I do not have time for the tales of a mal-informed pauper.,.,.,.,Richard shrugged turned away to the front door and  
started walking Me and Benny jumped in front of him

Just please! You are in danger!.,.,.,.I yelled

Amanda! Gabe!.,.,.,.Benny yelled Amanda all ready had the spell-book in her hand as Me and Benny were trying  
to keep Richard from slapping us I pushed him back a bit He came back slapping

What!?.,.,.,Gabe asked jumped up ran back into the living room with the mallet in his hand threw it down  
and Grab the spell-book from Amanda

Come on!.,,Benny yelled

Okay okay We are coming!.,.,.,Amanda told me and Benny Gabe went flipping through the book

We got a make it rain spell a floating spell.,.,.Amanda read from the spell-book looking over at me and Benny  
We finally got Richard to turn around to them

Smell like a frog spell?.,.,.Amanda asked

Yeah I do not know why I circled that Wait I got it!.,.,.Gabe answered then yelled Amanda and Gabe started chanting  
the spell then they touched Richard's shoulder a Blue glow went through his body Richard fell to the ground all ready  
asleep Amanda and Gabe looked at their fingers

It Freaking Worked!.,.,Amanda and Gabe exclaimed

Wow it did.,.,.Brandon agreed

I can not believe it worked!.,.,.Amanda yelled Me and Benny picked up Richard and threw him on the couch

Our lives are gonna be so much better now they we can knock anyone we want.,.,.,.,Gabe said excitedly

Yeah it looks like Richard is psyched to be the first.,.,.,.,I remarked digging in my backpack pulling out the vial  
with a needle Since I turned into a Fledgling and It was Summer And Before I turned I took a Nursing class

Hey hey whoa!.,.,.,.,.Brandon exclaimed

I thought we were gonna save him and not drain him!.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe reminded me

We are I Will let him stay here But we need his blood in order to lure the Vampire car back into a trap and destroy  
it once and for all.,.,..,.,I explained Gabe and Brandon nodded

Glad I am that You took that nursing course in summer school.,.,.Benny told me I forgot to say A few summers  
before I pushed the needle through Richard's forearm getting the blood Brandon rolled up his jacket sleeve showing  
of a Band-aid on his forearm I looked up Shit He saw Brandon pointed at me Benny looked at me

I knew someone was stealing my Blood! You told me I was imagining it!.,.,Brandon exclaimed as I got done with  
Richard's blood I looked at the vial and licked my lips Amanda growled at me her fangs out I tossed her a Substitute  
And pushed her fangs through it drinking after getting it

It is for Erica isn't!?.,.,.Brandon demanded to know

And Amanda.,.,.Benny mumbled Brandon turned to Amanda Who was drinking the Substitute dry Me and Benny stood  
up

Uh...,,.,.I did not answer then laughed

That is not really important right now.,.,.,.Benny told him as We walked to the front door Amanda Gabe and Brandon  
right behind with my backpack in hand

First we need to locate that car.,.,.,.,.,.,I explained then opened the door I gasped The engine started up  
Amanda Brandon and Gabe walked out of where we could not see and there it was the Vampire Car

Something tells me that is not gonna be to hard.,.,.,Amanda Gabe and Brandon told me and Benny the Vamp Car  
revs the engine

* * *

**After A While**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me and Ethan drove around trying to pass the time waiting on Amanda Erica Eric Rory Sarah Brandon and Gabe  
to get ready to take down this Vampire Car We drove down the sheet Where Rory was waiting If He is not Gonna  
kill him later Ethan stopped the car

I hope this works Baby,.,.,.,.,I told him Ethan nodded then kissed me

Love you.,.,.Ethan said

Love you too.,,.,.I said back I turned on my headset so did Ethan it made a *BEEPING* sound

I hope this works guys.,.,.,Ethan sighed Amanda turned around with her headset on and smirked

Of course it is gonna work.,.,.,.Amanda re-a-sured Ethan

We are wearing these awesome headsets.,.,.,.,.,.,,Brandon and Gabe added Ethan started moving again

And uh make sure you two buckle up,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Erica reminded through her heatset A few more minutes went by  
When We finally saw Rory up ahead walking very slowly

Hey Vamp Car look!.,.,I yelled

Who is that poor defenseless rich guy up ahead huh?.,.,.Ethan asked the Vampire Car the Vamp Car roared for an  
answer Rory heard it and turned his head to us then started running Very Fast I mean Was not even using Vampire  
speed the Vampire Car took over the driving from Ethan and went after Rory

Oh! Uh!.,.,Ethan groaned when the Car did Rory turned down the sheet where the Warehouse was at Well  
City Of Whitechapel Auto Impound Rory was running all over the place as Amanda Brandon and Sarah were  
setting up the rakes as Me and Ethan and the Vamp car with Rory came running and driving in  
Rory jumped over the all most knocking into Amanda the Vamp Car pulled into where Rory ran to  
I saw Sarah pushing Amanda and Brandon with her

Run!.,.Sarah yelled as Amanda and Brandon got out of the way and the Vampire Car fell right for it driving  
right over the rakes I heard Four *POPS* then I felt the car go down Ethan opened the door and got out laughing  
I hopped over my closed door and I stood next to Ethan Which Amanda was next to me With Eric beside her  
Sarah beside him Brandon next her Erica beside him and Gabe next to Erica As Me Ethan and Rory stood in front  
of the Vampire Car Rory pulled off his Brown hair wig

Ha! Fooled ya!,.,.,.,.,.,Rory told the Vampire Car Flipping his hair

It is me Rory! Not Richard Bruner Grandson of Manfred Bruner!.,.,.,.Rory yelled taking out the Bruner Blood of his jacket

Let's see how scary this clunker is with four flat tires!.,.,.Ethan exclaimed nodding Erica smiled With all of our  
Happy faces on then I saw All of the Popped Tires Filled back up with air Our Happy looks went back to "Aw We are  
Fucked" Ones the Vamp Car Roared Its engine Ethan moved back

Okay!.,.,Me Amanda Erica Gabe Brandon and Eric yelled

That did not work!.,.,.,Ethan yelled We all backed up as the Vamp Car went to Rory

It is still after this Bruner Blood! Amanda you take it!.,.,Rory yelled then tossed the Vial to Her

Not this Blood! Sarah you can have it.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda told her then tossed the Vial to Sarah Who grab it and the car  
turned to her Sarah looked at us

Uh-uh! If I can not drink it I do not want it!.,.,.,Sarah exclaimed then tossed it to Brandon the Car turned to him

Come on you guys! I am the only one of us who can not outrun a car.,.,.,Brandon whined held out his hand to Erica

Here you go Erica!.,.,.,Brandon yelled Ethan ran over to them and grab the Blood

Let me take it! I have got an idea!.,.,Ethan told us ran over to a A holder for I think for Yard-stuff!

Just give me a head star okay!.,.,.,Ethan called out to us

Ethan No!.,.I cried then the Vampire Car turned to go after Ethan Rory turned to us I Vampire-slash-Fledgling speed  
in front of the car Erica ran over to help Sarah followed We all put our hands on the hood of the Vamp Car  
Me Erica Sarah and Rory Amanda came beside Erica We tried to push the Car back the Car growled at Ethan  
Eric and Gabe grab the back end of the car and tried to pull the car back Me and Amanda were the only ones  
that could push the car back And We did a few times

Try to push Harder.,.,.Rory grunted

I am Trying!.,.,Erica yelled

Erica Benny Sarah Amanda Rory Gabe Eric! Guys Just let it go! Trust me! Just Do it!.,.,.,.,.Ethan yelled for all of us

I know that Voice!.,.,Amanda yelled and let go of the car pushing Me Erica Sarah and Rory with it

Do as Ethan says! It is his 'I have got a Plan' Voice!.,.,.,Brandon backed up Amanda they both gave a thumbs-up  
Eric and Gabe let go of the back end Me Erica Sarah and Rory pushed the car back then got out of the Way  
The Vampire Car Used the Vampire Speed for Car and Ran right for him Ethan jumped out of the way  
landing on the ground Right as the Vamp Car went up Holder and Flipped Me Brandon Gabe Erica Eric Rory Amanda and  
Sarah went running Me out first Erica Beside me Rory behind Sarah Amanda Eric Brandon and Gabe  
in the back

Ethan!.,.,Me and Erica yelled running to him the Vamp Car that was up-side-down With its door open  
Its lights were going in and out Ethan ran grab some wood and jumped on top of the car

End of the road car-nivore!.,.,Ethan told the Vamp Car with Erica there Ethan did not use his Vampire-Fledgling Powers  
to push the stake through the Car's heart Me and Erica jumped up on the car I had my own stake Erica took Ethan's

Here allow me and Benny.,,,.,.Erica told Ethan grabbing the stake from him

This Blood Drive is over!.,,.Me and Erica yelled used our Full Vampire-And-Fledgling-Speed and Pushed our stakes  
through the Car's Heart the Vamp Car let out a Loud Hiss and Smoke came out the Stakes hanging in the car

Thanks Erica Benny You two did nt have to one-up my victory line though..,.,.,Ethan thanked and told us I laughed  
me Ethan and Eric turned to the guys Amanda in the middle of Sarah and Rory with Brandon Gabe and Eric behind her

Oh and hey,.,.,.,.,.Ethan remembered taking out the Tube of Bruner Blood

Bottom's up Rory You earned it.,.,.,.,.,Ethan tossed the vial of Blood to Rory Who grab it Sarah turned to him

Hey I came all this way You can at least pay for dinner!.,.,.,.,Sarah exclaimed grabbed at Rory's hands with the blood  
and they started fighting Amanda looked at them

Hey that is my rich guy blood!.,.,Rory called out Sarah started bad mouthing Rory

Sarah Rory stop Guys.,.,.,.Ethan sighed

I got this.,.,.,.,.Amanda told us then started chanting the spell then touched Rory and Sarah's shoulders the blue glow  
went through their bodies Sarah and Rory fell to the ground Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon laughed

Sleep tight fangy friends.,.,.Amanda told them

Wait this means we are stuck cleaning things up doesn't it?.,.,.Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon asked

Yup Just you guys me Benny and.,.,.,.Ethan could say before I heard four chantings Amanda touched Eric touched  
Amanda Brandon and Gabe did the same The Blue glow went through their bodies I smirked Really? Did they think  
We were gonna let them sleep and Us do the work Erica laughed

Well I guess I got us into this mess Guess I Will clean it up,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said

Or leave it for our Sleeping Friends when they wake up,.,..,.,.Erica told me I held out my hand to Ethan

Come one I Will give you a ride home.,.,.,I said smirking at Ethan Who smiled and grab my hand as soon as Ethan  
did that I flashed him back to his house Who mom and Dad were not home We got the in a few seconds Ethan opened  
the door We walked inside I kissed him

For Being a Good Guy I Will give you something Meet me upstairs.,.,.,.,.I smirked and flashed upstairs I heard  
Ethan flashing after me I wonder if Ethan Will love it or like it?

* * *

**Erica's POV**

After Benny took Ethan back home I sat down on the car with my legs crossed with the vial of blood in my hands  
waiting on Eric Amanda Gabe Sarah Rory and Brandon to wake up I saw them moving I popped off the top of the vial  
of Blood as Sarah Brandon Rory Amanda Gabe and Brandon sat up

Hey guys Want blood?.,.,.I asked then drink down the blood then threw the vial with blood on my teeth and smiled

That is Mean!.,.,Sarah exclaimed

I can not believe Ethan And Benny would leave us here to clean up his mess.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda said

I can not believe you guys I think I am staying.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah rolled her eyes got up and flashed away

We are Leaving Now.,.,.,.,,.,Gabe told Brandon who jumped on his back and flashed away Me Rory Eric and Amanda  
here now

What?.,.,.Rory asked then Rory Amanda and Eric stood up Rory saw the Vial was not in his hand and the blood on my  
lips and teeth and eyeing me

Rory?.,.,.,Amanda asked

Yeah Aman?..,.,.,Rory answered and asked as well

This is a big clean-up job all right?.,.,.,.,Eric asked him Me and Rory nodded

Mmm-hmm.,.,.,.,.,Rory mumbled

It requires skill character Now I may be taking a big risk here But Me and Eric are putting you and Erica in charge.,.,.  
Amanda explained to him Rory put his hand on Amanda's shoulder

I won't let you two down Amanda Eric!..,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed

Thanks.,.,Eric thanked him before him anf Amanda flashed away I hopped off the car and walked over to Rory  
Who smiled and wrap his arms around me and kissed me I kissed back Rory pulled away and licked his lips  
Because the blood on mine when He kissed me He got off the blood

You are Amazing.,.,.,.,Rory told me I smiled and kissed him Rory looked over my shoulder and saw something

Ah Ah,.,.,.,.Rory breathed in then sniffed I sniffed too Oh Great

Squirrel!.,.,.Rory yelled un-wrap his arms from me and flashed after the Little Guy I laughed and flashed after him  
What am I gonna do with him?

* * *

**YAY! Done! I Knew It was gonna be a long Chapter! I Hope I can keep this up! With Longer Chapters  
for This Season! Well I got some Bethan and Rorica I Love these two I have alot more Ideas Well I  
hope Everyone Enjoyed this Chapter Sorry it took me So Long I had not a good sleeping going on  
and I finally finished This Chapter And I had to do You Hurt Me Chapter Which Is Good! And I do have  
more Ideas I might Do a Besse One-shot I just got an idea in my head and I might work on it  
and I have this Idea for My Babysitter's a Vampire to have the Twilight Story line I might have to take  
my Mom's movies I Will do that one for Now You guys enjoy this Chapter And I Will get started on  
the next chapters**

**Well I Liked this chapter Wasn't that Good I think Because It Really didn't have Fighting parts  
and I am good at those Well So The next EP and Chapter is Flushed (YUMMMY ETHAN AND BENNY WITHOUT  
SHIRTS! YUMMY) Sorry about that Well that's it**

**Until My Next Updates**

**~Bethan Forever P.S I am Not Sick Anymore A Week ago On Monday! *HAPPY DANCE***


	4. Flushed

**HEY Everybody Guess Who is BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK? And It is Not  
Jesse yet Not until The Date To End All Dates Part One and Part Two IT IS ME! Bethan Forever! I am kind  
of IN Love This is EP Since It shows Shirtless Benny and Ethan (YUMMMY) I Know that is Weird And I mean  
Really Weird Guess What!? I am thinking about starting a One-Shot Series! With Ships Such as  
Benny and Ethan + Bethan-slash-Benthan Rory and Erica + Rorica Ethan and Erica + Ethica  
I ship to that Pairing I Just do thanks to EthanLover Jesse and Ethan I kind of Ship to that one + Jethan  
I made that Name :) Jesse and Benny I kind of Love that Pairing + Besse I made the name  
I might do Pairings Benny and Rory + Benory Rory and Ethan Ethrory Benny and Sarah If you want me to  
+ Barah Even I do not like Sarah I like that Pairing And Do Not Ask why I just do And Every Pairings  
I Will Not do is on my Biography If You tell me What Pairing or Pairings You need in the One-Shots I Will  
Do It for you :) And If you Want I can make Some M Rated For you if you Want :) And Maybe Some  
With Evil Benny Since We all Love him Well I have more to say So Here goes more!**

**Thanks To: For the Last Chapter Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two: emo-rocker101  
Autumrose  
And Thanks To: For the Last Chapter Of You Hurt Me emo-rocker101 Autumrose  
And My OCs Brandon Amanda Gabe and Eric have somethings to say and tell and ask and I do not know  
What else they have to say and I know they Will Talk your guys' ears off to death Here they go**

**Gabe: Hey Everybody! Guys! Dudes and Lady's! (Me: Shut up you and Brandon are together)  
Right I hope you guys Liked or Loved the Last Chapters Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way  
Season Two and You Hurt Me Because Bethan Forever Worked Really Hard On Both Chapters  
Since They are Getting Longer! And She did get sick last week And Well First Off I think some of  
You guys should read emo-rocker101's Stories Maybe If you do The Updates Will Come Faster right  
Bethan Forever**

**Me: Right Sometimes I Will not write If I do not get Like One or Two reviews And If I do not Well I Will  
Just write Until I get those Reviews Brandon you have something to say**

**Brandon: Yeah I do Bethan Forever First of All I have been reading hellgirlniki's Double Negative(My Way)  
Three Cheers For Evil(My Way) and Friday Night Frights(My Way) And I love them! She's Great  
When It comes to Redoing the EPs Of Season One And Will Be with Season Two Like Bethan Forever  
Here I have to say Season Two is longer Then Season One We have Got LONGER Chapters for you  
guys That is Why the Updates Come a Bit Late Like after a Week or Two after Bethan Forever here  
Starts writing them**

**Me: *Sighing* Brandon Please shut up You talk and ask and tell Everyone Way too Much Like you are  
gonna be in Broken Everyone Will Know So Please Shut up Eric and Amanda you two have something to  
say**

**Amanda: Yeah I do! Please check out TrampledRose's Prom Story And Her other's She is a Great  
When It does come to writing! And I mean it I am a Huge Benny and Jane Fan Bane! Forever!**

**Me: I am a Fan of that Pairing too Amanda is more of a Fan (Amanda: Hell Yeah!) Me: See?**

**Eric: And It might Take Bethan Forever A bit longer In June to Update Since Her Show is coming back  
on Pretty Little Liars So Yeah**

**Amanda: And If You guys Love Any another Pairings That One-Shot Series Will Be it for The Other  
Lovers If The Pairings**

**Me: Warning This Chapter is Big Mutant Alligator-slash-Crocodile A Passing Gas Erica and Overeating  
Erica A Very Passed off Sarah Some Poor Baby Freshmen Two Poor Girls Getting eaten by those Mutants  
And Ever knowing Benny Amanda Ethan Gabe Brandon Rory and Eric And Erica would you please  
Tell Everybody What I own and Do not Own**

**Erica: Sure Bethan Forever Who does not Own My Babysitter's a Vampire Me Erica! My Great BoyFriend  
Rory! :) Ethan Benny Sarah Kate Tad McMan's His Like Dead Girlfriend Heather Or Any of the Baby  
Freshmen! But Bethan Forever does own Everything Redone Everything Added And Amanda Eric Gabe  
And Brandon! And If Bethan Forever did own My Babysitter's a Vampire There Would be a Season Three  
by Now**

**Sarah: ALL RIGHT YOU FRESHMEN BITCHES!**

**Erica and Amanda: No Baby Freshmen Sarah (Sarah:*Rolling Eyes and Hisses* I do not care!)**

**emo-rocker101: Oh I Will Same Goes for Brandon Gabe Amanda and Eric too  
And Whats to love My Redone Ones I think Are Better Then The Un-Done EPs  
Even I think So I have been reading them And I think Every EP I have Redone and about to is and Will  
Be Better Well I hope you like or love this Chapter Enjoy!**

**Autumrose: I am Happy that you loved it! and One of your Favorites EPs Or Chapters So Far I have  
Redone? Just asking I hope I can keep up these Longer Chapters By the Time I am done  
It Will be More longer then Season one and I might do the Benny and Jesse One shot  
It might take me some time to Come up Everything for it And I have more Ideas as I have been saying  
Well Here is Flushed I knew Some of my Fans could not wait for this one! Enjoy!**

**Well I think I am Done With this Part I can say This is One Of My Favorite EPs Because Being Shirtless  
And Everything else Well Enjoy This Chapter I Worked Really Hard On it Here is Flushed Enjoy!**

**Erica Rory Amanda Gabe Brandon and Eric: WE LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP READING UPDATES WILL  
COME FASTER! Enjoy!**

**We thought You were That! (Pointing at the Alligator-slash-Crocodile) Ah! ~ Rory Ethan and Benny Flushed  
[Redone Way]**

**~Bethan Forever OUT FOR NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Flushed**

* * *

**At Hunter Hill's Mansion Country At Night Time**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Everybody Sat outside at Tad's Mansion Watching Something on the Great White What was the Fish called again?  
Every one Of Tad and Heather's Friends Well Tad's friends did Loved it And All Heather wanted to do was going  
into the Pool for a while with her Boyfriend and swim but You know Tad He wanted to Watch TV and Eat Food  
And Where were all of the Fun People at? Well Some Were at Their houses sleeping or Having you know What time  
Since two of them have two little Twin Girls And Two others Were Fledglings Vampires Nobody know that  
Two Were Flying One was Watching a Girl With a Great Jacket on and the other two And dropped into the Mansion  
Country the Next House over Where the People that lived there Were out of town

Rory! Are you sure No one Will see us?.,.,.Erica asked-slash-whispered to her Boyfriend Who was pulling her to the pool  
He turned to her and gave his Goofy smile that made Erica fell in love with him all over again

Nobody Will see us Erica Since We both can Fly now We can just take off When We see someone coming our way.,.,.  
Rory answered Erica they walked to the Very big Pool Erica smiled at Rory before taking off Her shirt and pants  
showing off her Pink and White Bikini smiling at Rory Who had his mouth wide open Erica laughed and closed  
his mouth for him

You like?.,.,.Erica asked turning around that way Rory could see the Whole thing

Yeah I really do.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Rory answered then pulling off his own shirt Erica's eyes widen at what she saw Rory had  
abs Erica knew that since they did it When She first came back But Now Rory had a Six or Like a Five-pack Abs  
Rory smirked and pulled Erica closer to him

What you never seen Abs before?.,.,.,.,.,.Rory asked Erica smiled and push Rory away then jumped into the pool  
Rory finished un-dressing and jumped into the pool Just When Erica came up flip her wet hair back from her face  
and looked around for Rory

Rory? Rory?.,.,.,Erica whispered-slash-asked then She heard Something Behind her Erica turned around  
and saw a Dark thing under the water her eyes widen and started swimming away from the Dark thing  
It just got closer and closer and closer until Two arms wrapped around Erica pulling her back into the water  
After She was about to get out to look for Rory Erica screamed before She heard the laughing of her Boyfriend

Hahahahaha.,.,.,Rory laughed

I got you.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,Rory whispered into her ear Erica turned in his arms and faced him She thumped Rory's forehead  
making Rory grab his head

Ow That hurt Babe.,.,.,Rory told her making Erica laugh at him wrap her arms around his neck and giggled looking up  
at the sky

That is what you get when You scaring me.,.,.,.,.Erica giggled then sighed

What is wrong?.,.,.,Rory asked

Nothing It is just I wish We were not Vampires that Way We could have Kids But it is good Because We can you know  
all of the time and Not worry.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered smiling at him Rory pulled her closer until their chests touch  
Rory bit his lip as Erica looked into his eyes were a bit darker because they had lust in them

Erica I need it Please.,.,.,.,.,Rory begged Ever since He was Under Queen Lucia's spell Erica had cut Rory off  
for Sex Well now Rory was begging for it And that is what Erica wanted She took off her bikini Rory's eyes widen  
Before Erica went under the water He really did not know What she was doing When Erica came back up with his  
Swim Boxers then She dump his head under the water and Went under as well

* * *

**With Tad Heather and Friends**

* * *

Heather Sat on the Little Couch well sat on the back of the couch With her Boyfriend Tad sitting in front of her  
She was frowning at the TV Show they were all watching Know She knew something on Great White Sharks and  
Some other sharks Her Tad and Everybody watched as a Great White Shark popped out of the water

The shark truly is nature's underwater chainsaw.,.,.,.The Woman explained on the TV making Heather Frown  
Even more as Everybody exclaimed even her Boyfriend

That was sick!.,,.,Tad exclaimed-slash-yelled jumping around on the other couch Heather Gasped in Grossing out

That was So disgusting.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Heather rolled her eyes and told Everybody Tad turned his head to His Girlfriend

What? Heather?.,.,Tad asked

And So freaking boring I thought this was a pool party.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Heather added and asked a smirk came on  
Heather's face and hopped off the couch

Come on! Last one of us in is a rotten egg!.,.,.,Heather yelled and saw Everybody Really did not want to  
go swimming at this time of night too busy talking and whispering to each other

Tad? Are you coming?..,.,.,.,Heather asked Tad He turned to her Trying not to seem more like He was watching  
the TV more then talking to His Girlfriend Heather

Cool Um...I am making nachos.,.,.Tad told Heather Who was all ready Walking Away to Tad's Huge pool  
Not even trying to take his eyes off the TV and the Sharks

Rows of razor-sharp teeth make the shark,.,.,.,.,.The Woman on the TV started to explaining When Tad got up  
from the couch Still Watching Heather ran and more liked hopped her way to the pool taking off her blue jacket  
and her shoes and not really jumped into the Pool just jumped into pool a little bit as Tad walked into the house  
Heather Popped her head back up then started swimming on her back more like floating When She turned over  
and heard a Splash Heather thought it was Tad Under the Water The thing was swimming right towards Heather  
Its green vision seeing her swimming it hit her legs and feet Heather laughed thinking Tad was just messing with her

I knew you would change your mind.,.,.,.,.,.,Heather laughed and giggled then Heather heard another  
Splashing the Dark Thing swam under Heather And She did not even saw or see it

Tad you know you can not scare me Sharks do not live in Big Pools.,.,.,.Heather explained to Tad Who was not  
there He walked back over to the TV with his Nachos in his hands and sitting back down

Let's see a shark eat this many nachos!.,.,.Tad exclaimed

Am I right?.,.,.,.,.Tad asked everybody Heather felt something trying to grab her leg and foot

Seriously Tad cut it out.,.,.,.,.,.Heather told him The thing was right under Heather It made its up her  
Erica made her legs wrapped around Rory making out her back against the Pool wall When a Little scream made its  
way to their ears

Ah!.,.,.,Heather screamed from Tad's pool making Erica and Rory pull away from making out

What was that?.,.,Erica asked

I think it was a scream.,.,Rory answered looking over at Tad's mansion

I do not care.,..,.Erica breathed pushed her lips back to Rory's Tad and Everybody watched as a Great White Shark  
came up to the camera

If you find carnivorous terror machines.,.,.,.The Woman on the TV started telling Tad jumped up and down

Hey Heather You gotta get in on these nachos!.,.,Tad called out to Heather

Heather?!.,.,Tad called out over his shoulder to Heather again and asked In the Pool Heather was not even  
in there anymore  
But her Necklace was The necklace floated up to the top of the pool But Where was Heather!? Man  
it is not gonna be day tomorrow for Ethan and Brandon Morgan Benny and Gabe Weir Amanda Halliwell  
Eric Matthews  
Erica Jones and Sarah Fox Because Everything they have faced Was Nothing to this Or maybe

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just for Me...  
What you get is what you see No more Maybe It is Maybeline  
He Can give you everything you need What you need  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just for me...  
[Instrumental] [Showing Ethan Benny Erica Amanda Rory Gabe and Brandon trying to Fixing the  
Morgan House After Demon Erica destroyed the House And They heard Mr and Mrs Morgan  
laughing and Talking Ethan Benny and Erica stood up as Amanda Brandon Gabe and Rory  
Sat down in the Armchair Brandon and Gabe sat on the arms as Amanda was sitting on  
Rory's lap and Ethan and Brandon started talking to their Mom and Dad]**

**The Cast Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two [The Made up Name for the show]  
The Cast Of Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires  
****Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir [AKA Benjamin Weir] And Gabe Weir [AKA Gabriel Weir I Know It is a Girl  
name]  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Mom-slash-Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha Morgan  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Eric Matthews  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir-slash-Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alanak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Staring"  
Marshall Williams as Tad McGilli's  
Megan Anderson as Heather Taylor  
Cassandra Croppo as Kate Anna  
Norma Dell'Agnese as Mrs Oppenheimer  
Redone Story Season and EPs By Bethan Forever And Made up Name from Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE", The Made up name"OUR BESTFRIEND/MY BOYFRIEND ARE VAMPIRES"**

* * *

**The Next Day At Ethan and Brandon's House**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I awoke before Ethan did We had a Great night last night I had gotten out of the shower When My cell phone started  
going off I walked into the Room just as Ethan started moving I checked the Caller ID and I Saw Amanda's smiling  
goofy face on it and I push answer and put the cell phone up to my ear

Yo Amanda What is up?..,.,.I asked walking over to where I kept some of my clothes at When I stayed over At Ethan  
and Brandon's Who was over at mine and Gabe's for the night seeing Destiny and Gabriel They had Something  
going on that some nights and days with me and Gabe and some with Ethan and Brandon and Brandon was  
thinking about moving in with Me Gabe and Grandma I heard Amanda sigh over the phone

Did you hear about last night?,.,.,.Amanda asked me I frowned And Amanda knew I was frowning

Amanda What do you mean?.,.,.,I asked Amanda again I knew She was rolling her eyes

Did you and Ethan and or Gabe and Brandon hear about Tad's Girlfriend Heather Taylor is missing?!.,.,Amanda exclaimed  
and answered all asks finally

What Amanda that sounds more like Someone Just taking off and Not something We have to worry about.,.,.I told  
Amanda Man Since She turned Everything has to be Vampires or Anything to do with Our Lives as Vampires and  
Spellmasters and Seers

Well I just thought I would tell you guys See ya.,.,.,Amanda said I ended the Call as I felt two arms wrap around me  
I smiled and lean back to Ethan

Good morning and How did you sleep?..,.,.,Ethan asked me I turned to face him and I lean down and kissed him  
Ethan kissed right back I push him to the bed and I lay on top of him a Naked Ethan I was not naked I had boxers  
on after getting out of the shower I felt Ethan's hands go to my boxers I smiled and pulled away  
making Ethan frown at me

I am going to get ready you go take a shower.,.,.I whispered into Ethan's ear Who smiled and got up and walked to  
the bathroom I grab my T-Shirt and put it on And My pants I heard the shower running Gotta love Vampire-slash  
Fledgling Super hearing Man gotta go and clean my teeth I walked to the bathroom opened the door and walked in  
and closed the door and started running the water for my teeth As I was cleaning my teeth Ethan started singing  
I guess Ethan really did not heard me coming in

I am so clean do you know what I mean!? My Friends My Brother and Boyfriend are kind of freaky But That  
does not even bother me!.,.,.,.Ethan sang I smiled to myself I am kind of Freaky? That is about right I just got done  
When The Water stopped running

HEY!.,.,.,Ethan yelled popping his head out of the shower and Saw me standing there

Hey Baby Nice hair.,.,.,I remarked giggling at Ethan's hair

What happened to the water!?...,.,.Ethan exclaimed-slash-asked I shook my head I really did not know What had  
happened Ethan opened up the bathroom door and Putting his head outside Thank god Jane was at a Friend's house

Hey? Dad?! DAD!.,.,.Ethan asked then yelled for Mr Morgan-slash-Ross I laughed and I rolled my eyes Today  
was not gonna be a Good day

* * *

**At Whitechapel High School**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I am Really Pissed off Right Now First I can Sex my way to Benny again! Then Second The Damn Water gets cut  
off! And Last but not Least We are at School and Every Freaking Student is laughing pointing and Saying  
Bad things about me Brandon and Gabe Who were all so taking a shower When the Water got cut off  
And Now Me Benny Gabe and Brandon were walking through the Hallways Of Whitechapel High  
Having more People point and laugh and or giggle at Me Brandon and Gabe I tried to fix my oily looking hair  
Gabe was smirking at Everyone Brandon was trying to be Normal Benny had his arm wrapped around my Waist  
keeping me closer to him then Gabe pulled something out of his hair and threw down his hand Two more students  
busted out laughing and pointing at Me Brandon and Gabe Benny and Gabe hissed at those two I heard  
Amanda and Rory talking

I think It is something We need to look into.,.,.,Amanda told Rory and Rory laughed

I guess so Amanda Guess what Me and Erica did last night?!.,.,Rory agreed and then asked-slash-exclaimed

Rory.,.,.,.Amanda groaned

I really do not wanna hear about yours and Erica's sex life.,.,.,.,Amanda sighed rolling her eyes fixing her Red Beanie  
and moving her bag more up on her shoulder

Well That is because you are a Virgin!.,.,Rory yelled then I heard a *SLAP!*

OW!.,.,Rory screamed in pain as him and Amanda turned down the Hallway Me Benny Gabe and Brandon were  
at

Sorry Rory Just do not talk about me being a Virgin In front of these Guys.,.,.,Amanda asked Rory to do crossing her  
arms then laughed When She turned to Me Benny Gabe and Brandon Amanda and Rory stopped walking  
and stood there looking at Me Brandon and Gabe

This Will not Even help mine Brandon's Benny's and Your reputations.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Gabe complained

Not like We all had one Anyways.,.,.,.,.Benny added as Me Benny Gabe and Brandon We all Stopped  
in front of Rory and Amanda We all turned out heads to Amanda and Rory Amanda was trying to keep from Laughing  
Rory's face had a laughing smile on it as Amanda threw up her arms

Awesome Hair Brandon Ethan and Gabe!.,.,.Amanda remarked to Me Brandon and Gabe Rory held up his hand

I agree! Nice look you three guys!.,.,.,.,Rory laughed-slash-agreed Me Benny and Brandon rolled our eyes at  
them both

Yeah yeah.,.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe sighed and rolled their eyes

The Showers cut out right before Me Brandon and Gabe could even freaking rinse.,.,.,.,.,I explained

Then Why does not Benny have your three guys hair?.,.,.,Amanda asked

I showered before Ethan got up When You called as I just gotten out of the shower.,.,.,.,.Benny answered and explained

Mine Brandon yours Benny and Gabe's Our Whole freaking street lost the water pressure.,.,.,.,.,,I told Amanda and Rory  
both of their eyes widen at What I said

You three Were all in the shower At the same time!?.,.,.Amanda and Rory exclaimed-slash-asked-slash-could not believe  
it

Different! Showers!.,.,.Me and Benny exclaimed-slash-answered and yelled

Different.,.,.,.,Brandon agreed

Well Me and Brandon were in the same shower But I was actually right in the middle of this deep conditioning  
treatment.,.,.,.,.Gabe admitted picking with his flat and greasy hair Me Benny Gabe Amanda and Rory We all give  
him We are so confused looks Gabe looked at all of those looks

Me and Benny use it! and People are not Just born with this thick and shiny all right!?..,.,.,.Gabe asked-slash-exclaimed  
I rolled my eyes

Do not tell Everybody that When My boyfriend is next to me!.,.,Benny whispered-slash-yelled at Gabe

Fine!.,.,.,Gabe agreed as Gabrielle Walked by

Hey What is up Gabby?.,.,.Gabe Rory and Amanda asked She looked at Gabe laughed and shook her head and  
kept walking

Well There goes a Nerd that Wants nothing to do with all of us.,.,.Amanda sighed

There is nobody at Whitechapel High that has got it worser then Me Gabe and Brandon.,.,.,.,I said very glumly

Do not say that The Freshmen Girls do Sarah pulled Eric away from me saying something about Baby freshmen.,.,.,  
Amanda told Me Benny Gabe and Brandon Rory nodded

Same here Sarah pulled Erica away from me as Me and Erica were making out.,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed frowning

I wonder What Sarah is doing to them.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe wondered

Knowing Sarah anything.,.,.,Benny smirked He knew Sarah

* * *

**Erica's POV**

Me and Eric stood in front about a Few freshmen girls wearing Babies stuff I really did not want to ask Sarah  
why were they wearing Babies stuff I stood there with my arms crossed my stomach was not Feeling so Awesome  
right now I drink about six blood bags this morning Since Me and Rory were out and about last night  
thinking about What We did in the pool makes me smile I mean I cut Rory off from Sex after that Whole Queen Lucia  
thing And me and Rory were having it too much after I came back the first night Was Awesome I never felt like  
that before Even with Atticus I love Rory with all my heart Eric hit my shoulder I turned to him

What is up with you?.,.,.,.Eric asked I smiled

Well I had a Good night last night Me and Rory flew around and We went swimming in one of the pools at Hunter  
Hill's Mansion Country and I think you know.,.,.,.I explained-slash-answered him and hiding my blushing face

Really in a Pool? Gross!.,.,.,.,Eric exclaimed I turned to him

Well Since you and Amanda are together When are you two you know Rock the bed?..,.,.I asked moving back and forth  
acting like a rocking bed Eric blushed before answering

Erica I want mine and Amanda's first time to be Really Sweet and nice.,.,.,.Eric answered I smiled at him

Amanda would not care as long as you show that you love her.,.,.,I told Eric then turned back to face the Freshmen  
Babies as Sarah walked into the Study Hall-slash-Cafeteria-Student Lounge and to me and Eric  
and in front of the Baby Freshmen I never did this and Thank god! for that!

Hey baby freshmen It is nap time!.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah told-slash-yelled at the freshmen girls Eric cleared his throat  
as the Freshmen Girls or Babies slowly got onto the ground They Really did not fall like Sarah wanted them  
to do

I rolled my eyes What the Hell did Sarah want me and Eric here for? And I like Sarah's jacket Pretty good  
Ugh There goes my stomach again And I knew what Sarah was doing with these Freshmen girls or Babies  
Dressed up in Baby diapers and bonnets And Sarah got pissed off

That Was SO Pathetic!.,.,.,Sarah yelled-slash-shouted at the Freshmen Babies-slash-Girls

Okay.,.,,.,Eric sighed

WAKE UP!,.,.,.,.Sarah yelled again The Freshmen girls or Babies stood up again as Sarah walked back and forth  
I thought telling her Jacket was nice could work on something

Sarah nice jacket.,.,.,I complimented on Sarah's in between Pink-slash-Purple jacket Sarah turned back around  
to the Baby Freshmen

Nap Time!.,.,.,.,.,Sarah yelled-slash-ordered and the Freshmen-Babies-slash-Girls fell back onto the floor  
but not before giving out sighs and eye rolls Sarah walked back over to me and Eric

Thanks Erica.,.,.,.Sarah thanked me

I picked the jacket up last night at dinner.,.,.Sarah added and admitted to me and Eric We both looked at Sarah  
with widen eyes

Oh relax you two I did not drain her you two are such squares.,.,.,.,.,Sarah told me and Eric when Kate got onto  
her knees in front of me Sarah and Eric

Excuse me your highness Sarah Can I please go to the bathroom!?.,.,.Kate begged-slash-asked Sarah  
Sarah looked at Kate Weirdly with her arms crossed me and Eric saw where the Other Freshmen Girls-slash-Babies  
were getting up from the ground

Sure Baby That is what the diaper is for,.,,.,.,.Sarah answered Kate with a smirk on her face

Huh!?...,.,Kate asked getting up as the Other Freshmen Girls-slash-Babies did too

Hey! derfnerders! Did I say all of you could get Up!?.,.,.Sarah exclaimed-slash-asked the Freshmen  
and none of them answered

One hundred jumping jacks! NOW!.,.,.Sarah yelled-slash-ordered the Freshmen to do and they started jumping  
up and down But Kate Who was doing something differently

Of course you can go Kate.,.,.Me and Eric told Kate

Oh thank you two!.,.,Kate gasped out and thanked me and Eric before running pass us

You know Sarah You could be a little easier on the Freshmen.,.,.,.,I sighed following her to the other side to watch  
the Freshmen with Eric behind me

Arms higher!.,.,.Sarah ordered then stopped walking I stop beside her Eric on the other side

Please Erica My seniors did this to me and Atticus' seniors did it to him too and I am sure you and Amanda Will  
do it to your guys Freshmen and one day these little noobs Will abuse their Freshmen like this It is the circle of life,.,.,,  
Sarah explained hearing Atticus' name pisses me Off all of the time For what he did to me Amanda and Gabe  
and the Babies

Sarah me and Erica just think you could be a little bit.,.,.,Eric was about to tell Sarah when He was interrupted  
by me My Stomach just could not hold it anymore What I think was going to be something different was a Fart  
My eyes widen So did Eric and Sarah's eyes too Eric smelt the air and gagged

Was that a.,.,.,Sarah was about to ask me and Eric

Yeah totally!.,.,Eric breathed into his shirt

Shh! Yes it was!.,.,.,.,I whispered-slash-yelled-slash-shushed the both of them

I have been volunteering at the Blood bank It is like an All-You-Can-Drink-Buffet.,.,.,I admitted-slash-whispered

What!? Erica! You are so Stupid!.,.,Eric hissed-slash-whispered

Erica Just How much did you drink at the blood buffet?!.,.,.,Sarah asked-slash-exclaimed

I do not know I drink about six pints? this morning Why?.,.,.I answered-slash-asked

Six pints!? Sarah! god!.,.,Eric groaned

Erica Here is why Not to do that Anything more then a pint every few days can make you really nauseous and.,.,.,,  
Sarah was about start explaining When My Ass let out another Fart But this one was Louder then the first  
one and longer And Everybody heard it and Everyone behind me was waving their hands in front of their faces

DISGUSTING!.,.,.,.,A Freshmen Girl shouted at me

Wow!.,.Eric exclaimed

That on had some bass in it!.,.,.,,Sarah whispered

OMG! this is Sooooo Freaking Humiliating!.,.,.I cried out put my jacket her my nose and walked by the Baby  
Freshmen I walked away very fast All of the Baby Freshmen were exclaiming in Disgust looking at Eric and Sarah

What are all of you looking at!?.,.,.,Eric demanded

Nap Time!.,.,Sarah shouted-slash-ordered them the Baby Freshmen fell on the ground again Sarah took out her  
cell phone

Good Freshmen babies!.,.,.Sarah told them taking photos of them Eric rolled his eyes and walked away to Home-Ec  
Sarah was getting to good of a kick with these Fresh Babies She laughed

I ran as fast as I could down the Hallways Before I could let out anymore Gas I pushed open the door to the Girls'  
Bathroom

* * *

**Meanwhile In Home-Ec**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Home-Ec Ugh I hate this Class Me Ethan Erica Well She is not here I guess She took off from this class for the day  
Me Ethan Amanda Gabe Eric and Brandon had this class Besides where is Eric? He is Late Mrs Oppenheimer is gonna  
Hate that I all most passed out a few times from What they have in this class Ethan Gabe and Brandon's hair  
was back to normal after showering In Gym Damn Ethan gotten What He wanted this morning  
I am just happy that He is walking and not walking at all Gotta love Being a Vampire-slash-Fledgling  
Me Ethan and Amanda stood up by the other place were you cook since Gabe and Brandon were saving the chairs  
for Erica and Eric I heard the door open and close

Sorry! Sorry! I am late!.,.,.Eric apologized running to get on the cooking wear

Do Not Be late Never again Mr Matthews Or you are Out Of my Class Once and for All.,.,.Mrs Oppenheimer warned  
Eric Who got His cooking wear on and nodded Amanda rolled her eyes and Eric sat down at the chair that Brandon and  
Gabe were saving then Mrs Oppenheimer grab something and held it up to the whole Class Amanda was playing  
with a Noodle and that is what Mrs Oppenheimer was holding up

Noodles!.,.,.Mrs Oppenheimer called out walking to Me Ethan and Amanda

Cheap easy noodles Learning to boil noodles is good.,.,.Mrs Oppenheimer told the class walking over to All; of us

Because some of you Will be living for a Long Long time.,.,.,Mrs Oppenheimer said looking at Amanda Who frowned  
and dropped the three little dry noodles Ethan looked at her

Ethan Benny Dudes! this looks impossible! I knew Home-Ec was a very bad idea!.,.,Amanda exclaimed  
Me Ethan Eric Gabe and Brandon we rolled our eyes Ethan and Me turned to her

Amanda be Cool.,.,.,,.Eric Gabe and Brandon sighed turning back to what they were learning for today

Amanda Calm yourself.,.,I told Amanda breathing in and out before I got sick from something in the classroom

Yeah Benny is right We just need water.,.,.,.,Ethan agreed and went turn on the water But Nothing came out  
Amanda put her hands on her hips biting her lip I bit mine and Tried the other hand to the water And that One did not  
work too Me and Ethan pulled our hands away from the Water thingy I forgot what they called it  
Amanda threw her hand up

See!? Me You and Benny are gonna fail noodles!.,.,Amanda whispered-slash-yelled Me and Ethan heard something  
from under the Counter

* * *

**Meanwhile With Erica in the Girls Bathroom**

* * *

Erica pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom to See Kate standing there waiting on her turn to use the bathroom  
When a Girl came out of the stall Erica ran to the open door When Kate did the same as well Erica got to the opened  
stall first Making Kate throw her arms and hands up still wearing Her Baby Freshmen Baby kind like clothes

Sorry! Kate! It is an emergency!.,.,.,Erica apologized-slash-yelled-slash-exclaimed to Kate then grabbed the stall door  
walked into the stall and closed the door Erica turned around and grabbed her stomach which was Gurgling from  
Too much Blood Erica groaned from the Gurgling it felt like She was going to be sick or throw up In the stall  
next to Erica's the door opened up the girl walked out of the stall Kate grab the door and ran into the stall  
And Kate sat down as Erica in the next stall her gurgling stomach was trying to pass over When Erica heard  
Kate groaning in the next stall to her's then Erica heard the Metal rattling then a Very loud banging sounds  
then Kate started screaming

Kate?! Are you okay in there!?.,.,Erica exclaimed-slash-asked The Freshmen

Help me! Somebody help me!.,.,.Kate yelled out to Everybody who could hear her crying for the help then a Loud  
clanging sound Erica opened the door to her stall and ran out to Kate's stall door

Okay! I Will try and find one of the Nurses! Just hang in there Okay Kate?!.,.,.,Erica told-slash-asked Kate  
and Kate whimpered was Erica's answer then the Sounds Screams and the Noises stop all together Erica ran out  
of the Girls' bathroom to find one of the School's nurses

* * *

**Back In The Classroom With Benny Ethan Amanda Gabe Eric and Brandon [Still Benny's POV]**

* * *

After More Sounds coming from under the counter I got a weird feeling from those sounds So did Ethan I leaned down  
to the doors under the counter where the pipes were at for the water to come out Amanda pulled some of the dry  
noodles and put them on top of the counter as Ethan lean down with me I smelt the air around me And I knew What  
I was smelling now was Ethan You know what? We do not even drink Human Blood substitute Well I did not anymore  
Ever since Ethan turned into a Fledgling I drink from Him and Ethan drinks from me Yeah Grandma thinks  
it is best if We do that She still makes it for When Me and or Ethan try to stop drinking from each other for a few  
days It does work But I can not really stop I can Just can not go without Ethan's Vampire-slash-Fledgling Blood  
for Two weeks So This week this the week We go without each other's blood's I put those thoughts aside as Ethan  
opened up the doors to the Pipes Ethan looked at everything but the pipes Me and Ethan turned our heads to the  
pipes when We heard gurgling Water from the pipes My eyes widen at what We both saw I saw green like smoke  
and something else green and the Pipes Were broken in the middle Ethan looked at me in wonder  
then Amanda's cell phone started going off Amanda pulled the cell phone out of her Jean's pocket and looked at it  
Then sighed and rolled her eyes

Oh as freaking if,,.,.Amanda scoffed looking at her cell phone

J.J Abrams was reverential without being reverential.,.,.,.,,.,.,Amanda corrected Me and Ethan did not even take our  
eyes off the pipes But Ethan looked up at Amanda

If you are so freaking worried about failing noodles you could help me and Ethan.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked Amanda to do

Shh! Stop with the talking!.,.,.,.Eric Gabe and Brandon hissed-slash-whispered and Amanda really did not hear  
What Ethan asked her

He conjured nostalgia without being constralned by it.,.,.,.,.,Amanda finished What She was reading off her cell phone

Derfnerders.,.,.,.,.Eric Amanda Gabe and Brandon filled in to that and Whoever sent her that I rolled my eyes  
and keeping them on the pipes Ethan turned his head back to me and the pipes I felt him looking at my neck  
I knew Ethan was licking his lips and his fangs I licked mine too God! I hate this! I just want to drink from him  
SO Bad! Grandma explain to me and Ethan trying to lay off is a bit bad for Fledglings But drinking each other's  
blood keeps the two Fledglings from dying without Blood or Substitute In saying My blood Keeps Ethan from attacking  
Humans so does His to me Grandma said If We become Full Vampires That thing for Our Blood's Will go away  
We just have to drink from Animals If We wanted too Me and Ethan looked at the pipes as that something else green  
moved And It looked like was a Tali to what?! Me and Ethan jumped back and fell on our asses

Whoa!.,.,.Me and Ethan gasped-slash-exclaimed making Gabe and Brandon turn their heads to me and Ethan

What is going on over there?.,.,.,..,.Brandon and Gabe asked-slash-whispered I pointed to the pipes Brandon and Gabe  
frowned then turn back to their work in this class Ethan started pulling on Amanda's jean's leg

Amanda! something just moved down there!.,.,.,.,..,.,.Ethan told Amanda She rolled her eyes and lean down to Me and  
Ethan

Dudes Ethan this is Home Ec class Any of the Food in there gets spilled around here all of time!.,.,Amanda explained  
slapping her hands down on the dry noodles making fall over me and Ethan I groaned Ethan moved back a bit  
as the noodles fell on his head I rolled my eyes Amanda knew She just did something stupid and tried to not say it

See!?.,.,.Amanda asked trying to keep herself from explaining why She just did that

You two guys know It is probably just a rat Mmm That I can eat!.,.,Amanda told me and Ethan then moaned  
leaning down next to me opening the other door to have a look for herself When Amanda Me and Ethan  
We all looked at the Broken pipes the thing I thought was a Tail moved down and I was SO fucking Right it was  
a Tail slapped against the pipes and down into the I did not Know Where in the hell It was going to  
Making me Ethan and Amanda exclaim jumping back making Everyone in the whole class turn their heads to  
Me Amanda and Ethan

Gentlemen! and Lady!.,.,.,.,Mrs Oppenheimer called out to Me Ethan and Amanda We jumped up onto our feet  
and close the doors and turn to Mrs Oppenheimer

Do Not make me come over there I am not as sweet as I used to be.,.,.,.,.,Mrs Oppenheimer warned and told  
all three of us

Sorry Mrs Oppenheimer.,.,.Me Amanda and Ethan apologized I opened the door again Eric Gabe and Brandon  
looked over at me when I opened the door

What the hell is going on!?.,.,.,Eric Gabe and Brandon exclaimed-slash-asked

We do not know yet!.,.,.Ethan answered as Amanda turn her head to him

What the heck was that?!.,.,.Amanda asked-slash-whispered Ethan mouthed for All of them to look Eric Gabe and  
Brandon got up from their seats and lean over us as Ethan and Amanda lean down to me I was looking around  
but more at the pipes We all got more of a look at the pipes It did not look like something broke on its own  
It look like the Pipes were bitten through or that Tali or something bigger broke it and Me Ethan Amanda Gabe  
Eric and Brandon did not hear and or see Mrs Oppenheimer walking up behind all of us

What the shit?.,.,.,.,Eric and Brandon asked-slash-whispered

Wow!.,.,.,.Amanda Gabe and Ethan exclaimed

The pipes are wrecked.,.,.,.I commented on the broken pipes

What kind of a school system is this?.,..Amanda asked in wonder

You guys would think they would have better plumbing,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon Gabe and Eric mumbled-slash-whispered  
I felt like somebody was behind me I turned my head and There was Mrs Oppenheimer  
Ethan Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon turned their heads to me Gabe Eric and Brandon jumped up making  
Me Ethan and Amanda exclaim and We three stood up and closed the doors very fast to where she could not see  
the pipes Eric Gabe and Brandon Stood up by me Ethan and Amanda

I weep for the future of the human race.,.,.,..,.,Mrs Oppenheimer admitted shaking her head at All of us the turned  
around Amanda and Gabe frowned at Mrs Oppenheimer before Flashing their fangs and hissing at her

Okay Me and Gabe weep for the future of your life.,.,.,.Amanda growled through her fangs

So freaking agreeing.,.,.,Gabe agreed with his fangs too I wish my Brother and Amanda were the same Amanda  
being a Werewolf and Not a Vampire and Gabe being a Human and Not a Fledgling Just then Our Class bell rang  
telling everybody it was the end of Classes We all took off our cooking wears off grabbed our backpacks and bags  
and walked out of class with Everybody else

Okay.,.,.Me and Ethan sighed

What the Hell was that? In there?!.,.,Amanda and Gabe asked-slash-exclaimed to me and Ethan

And how did it make that big ass hole in the sink?!.,.,.Eric asked-slash-exclaimed as Well

And why Mrs Oppenheimer Will not ever shave that one hair off her chin?.,.,.,.Brandon asked in thought put his finger  
up to his chin acting like Mrs Oppenheimer's "One Hair On Her Chin" with a freaky look in his eyes looking down  
at his finger moving his finger Amanda groaned Eric rolled his eyes Me Ethan and Gabe really did not even look at him

Whatever it was it was not very friendly.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said pushing his backpack more up on his shoulder  
I was too freaking busy looking at his neck

Wait This morning I told Benny Tad's Girlfriend Heather Went missing You guys think that thing in Home Ec did  
something Heather?..,.,.,.,.Amanda asked crossing her arms

It might have did something to Heather We just need more Info.,.,.,.,Eric and Gabe answered knocking me out  
of my thought of drinking Ethan's Fledgling Blood We all turned to Brandon

I know It just points right at you no matter where you stand.,.,.,.,.Brandon agreeing to something very different  
We turned down the next hallway

We have to find Erica!.,.,.Me Ethan and Amanda yelled Brandon stopped acting like that hair waved his finger  
Really did not want to think about that hair and followed all of us to find Erica

* * *

**Erica's POV**

I ran around Like a Freaking chicken with my head cut off I finally found a Nurse I ran up to her since these Classes  
The Hallway I was running down I flashed up to her and grabbed her shoulder

Miss!.,.,I yelled grabbed her shoulder She turned around to me I knew this Nurse She was from Middle school  
All ways trying to get me to date her soon

Erica How you have been?...,.Nurse Rebecca asked me I smiled Well I wanted to say Well let's see I have been bitten  
by a Vampire My Friends and Boyfriends are Vampires and Fledglings My Friend's Evil Ex Boyfriend tried to bring  
Back His Followers from the dead And Then bit my bestfriend I sucked the vemon out and me making a Full Vampire  
Oh and I am dating Rory now So Stop trying to put me up with your son I wanted to say but I just smiled

Good and Uh There is a freshmen And She really did not sound so good I think She is really sick.,.,.,.I explained to  
Nurse Rebecca

Show me.,.,.,.,.,.,Nurse Rebecca demanded to know I nodded and started walking to the girls' bathroom I pushed  
opened the door When Me and Nurse Rebecca got there I walked towards Kate's stall

In here And She really did not sound so great.,.,.,I told Nurse Rebecca She walked behind me as I stopped at  
Kate's stall

What is her name?...,..Nurse Rebecca asked me

Kate Kate Taylor...,.,.I answered

Kate are you okay?.,.,.,Nurse Rebecca asked knocking on The Stall door But We did not get an Answer from Kate

Katie?.,.,.I asked My Nickname for her

Kate? Are you okay in there?.,.,.,I asked-slash-called out to Kate I got tired of waiting on an Answer So I went into  
the Stall Where I was when Kate was acting all sick I stood on top of the toilet I put my hands on the Stall's wall  
keeping people from seeing you use the toilet I popped my head over and What I saw Freaking scared the Shit  
out of me My eyes' widen at I saw all most gasped from it the toilet was broken like in half there was a Shoe  
on the ground and what looked like parts of Kate's Baby freshmen clothes and Kate's Hair was on the ground as well  
I finally let out that gasp I was holding in my mouth then hopped off the toilet and walked out of the stall only  
to bump into Nurse Rebecca checking to see What I was doing I stopped her before she could walked into the  
Stall I started pushing her out of the stall and bathroom

Um I guess Kate went home You really do not want to go in that stall there Rebecca It is the janitor's problem now.,.,.,  
I explained-slash-told Nurse Rebecca pushing her to the door Before Nurse Rebecca opened the door

Erica My son Still wants to date you!.,.,.,.,.Nurse Rebecca called out to me I smiled and shook my head "No"

Sorry I am dating Rory now Bye!.,.,.I yelled-slash-told Nurse Rebecca shutting the door on her When I did  
I ran over to the Broken Stall I lean down and picked up Kate's shoe I stood back up and What I saw in the  
shoe scared me a Very big tooth and what looked like a I do not remember What kind of tooth it is I took it  
out of Kate's shoe dropped the shoe and pulled my cell phone out of my jacket pocket I looked at the tooth as  
I walked to the door and opened up I walked out the door looking through my cell phone my friends Numbers  
looking for Ethan's and or Benny's number when

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Benny Amanda Eric Gabe and Brandon walked down hallways looking for Erica Man Where could She be at?!  
We all turned down the hallway where the Girl's and Boy's bathrooms No students were out in this Hallway yet  
Me Benny Amanda Eric Brandon and Gabe walked closer to the Girl's bathroom We just all most walked passed the  
bathroom When a Girl with Brown-slash-Blonde hair came walking out with her head down looking through  
her cell phone When She was not looking She bumped into mine and Benny's shoulders making her head come  
up It was Erica Me Benny Brandon Eric Amanda and Gabe turned around from walking the other way  
Erica gasped and turned to all of us

O-M-G! you guys scared me!.,.,Erica exclaimed We started walking up to her Benny on my side Amanda and Brandon  
on the other With Brandon right behind side him With Eric behind us

Look we need to talk.,.,.,.Erica told Benny Me Amanda Gabe and Brandon and Eric When she saw him

No! we need to talk!.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe yelled-slash-told her pointing at themselves I rolled my eyes so did Benny

Brandon Gabe We are the same 'We'!.,.,.,.,.,Benny corrected those two

What is it Erica?.,.,Me Amanda and Eric asked Erica We stopped walking

Something terrible just happened to Kate in the girl's bathroom It is like something evil just.,.,.,.,.,.,,,Erica answered  
and was about to start explaining

Came up through the pipes?.,.,.Me and Benny asked finishing her sentence

Me Ethan and Amanda think whatever it was came to the Home Ec looking for dessert.,.,.,.,.,Benny admitted-slash- told  
Erica who looked at me and Benny with widen eyes then the Class bell rang again I looked down the other  
hallway We just came from looking for students When Erica threw up her hand with a Tooth she was holding

I found this instead of Kate,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed and show us the tooth which Amanda grabbed from Erica  
and smelt it

Human blood Kate's blood mix in with.,.,.,.,.,,,,Amanda started taking another smell of the tooth

I know Whatever did this to Kate did not eat Heather It only smells like that because there is another  
that ate her.,.,.,.,.Amanda finished We all looked at her

What? Okay I know Heather has or well had good blood.,.,.,.,.Amanda answered our asking looks as students  
walked out of classes and into the hallway

We need to go where the pipes go.,.,.,.,Me and Benny suggested Erica Brandon Eric and Gabe nodded

Come on.,.,.,.,.,.I said grab Benny's hand Erica Eric Brandon and Gabe followed behind us as did Amanda who was  
frowning at the tooth

Stupid thing taking away my food.,.,.,.Amanda mumbled to herself as I opened the door to the School's basement  
Me and Benny walked into the basement first then Erica followed by Brandon and Gabe last was Eric and Amanda  
Benny and Me walked down the stairs Erica right behind us

Maybe there is a fucking reason the basement is off-limits to students.,.,.,.,Gabe whispered sounding scared  
Really is a Fledgling For crying out loud

Shh!.,.,.Erica Benny and Amanda hissed-slash-shushed him Me and Benny waited until Everyone was down the same  
stairs me and Benny were at then something very big in the pipes above our heads made a very loud  
clanging sound making me Benny Amanda Brandon and Gabe jumped up When the sound stopped I took a deep breath  
Me Erica Benny Gabe Brandon Eric and Amanda kept walking down the stairs slowly down the stairs  
then the freaking lights flickered out making Me Benny Brandon Erica and Gabe gasped and Life  
does some weird things to us then the lights down in the basement flickered on Me Benny Amanda and Even  
Erica pulled out our flashlights Erica's out of her jacket pocket

Whatever it is must have hit a power line or something.,.,.,Me Benny and Erica whispered turning on our  
flashlights

I do not like this.,.,.,,Eric breathed out shaking his head

Okay come on.,.,.,Benny whispered grabbing my hand again after I let go of his We walked down all of the stairs

Sure dying young could be fun.,.,.,..,.Brandon joked-slash-whispered

And Immortal.,.,.,.,Gabe and Erica added

Benny Amanda Brandon Erica Gabe and Eric we Will just take a look.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I whispered-slash-told them walking  
to the opening where you could walk out into a hallway It is one of mine and Benny's places to make out or  
do other things

That is what the stupid teenagers all ways say in the scary movies before they get eaten alive!.,.,.,Amanda Gabe and  
Brandon exclaimed-slash-whispered Me Benny and Erica went in first right behind me Benny and Erica  
going in everyone else did too Benny moved his flashlight around the room before something made a clattering  
sound making me Benny and Gabe jumped Amanda hissed at nothing keeping her fangs out if needed  
I had my fangs ready to flash out If Erica found out now then so be it

That thing is nature's greatest klutz.,.,.,Erica Brandon Benny and Gabe whispered-slash-remarked then something  
jumped out in front of us

Hey guys!.,.,Rory yelled Me Benny Amanda Gabe Eric and Brandon jumped and gasped out  
Erica smiled and jumped to hug him

Rory!.,.,..,.Erica yelled hugging him

Hey Baby.,.,.,.,Rory smiled at her I rolled my eyes

Rory What are you doing down here in the basement?!.,.,.Benny Amanda and Me hissed-slash-asked-slash-whispered

Yeah What are you doing down here?.,.,.,Erica asked as well looking at Rory with her hand on her hip

Guys do not worry I was just Looking for a snack What else?.,.,.,.,.Rory answered and asked himself

We all thought you were.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.I was about to answer him When Something with green vision came into Where  
We could see it

WHAT IN THE NAME OF VAMPIRES!?.,.,.,.,,.,Eric Amanda Brandon and Gabe yelled-slash-asked Me and Benny gasped

That!.,.,.Me and Benny answered pointing at an Alligator-slash-Crocodile mutant thing Erica and Rory turned to  
The door Where the animal was at thank god it was behind a Door

Ah!.,.,.Erica and Rory screamed I saw where Rory was looking at the thing really weird My eyes widen  
I kept my finger pointing at the Alligator-slash-Crocodile as the thing Creature started growling Erica and Rory  
started backing up to all of us I let go of Benny's hand and grab his shoulder then the Alligator-slash-Crocodile  
walked or slithered away or However they do it away from us I turned to Amanda Brandon Gabe Benny and Eric  
who were all standing next to each other

Was that an Alligator or a Crocodile?!.,.,.,.,.I asked-slash-exclaimed in a squeaky voice

In the Fuck is going On!?.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda Brandon and Gabe exclaimed-slash-asked

How was that an Alligator or Crocodile!?.,.,.,.,Benny and Erica exclaimed-slash-asked as well

I mean In Whitechapel?.,.,.,.,.,Benny asked-slash-corrected all of us

So that is what happened to Heather and Kate they were eaten by an Alligator or Crocodile!.,.,.,.,.Erica yelled Rory  
turned to us

Uh Amanda Benny Ethan Erica Eric Brandon and Gabe guys? Remember that locker search a couple months back?.,.,.,  
Rory asked all of us If We remembered

Yeah...,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda Brandon Me and Benny answered nodding

* * *

**Flashback To Four Months Ago**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Every student at Whitechapel High was going so freaking crazy trying to hid things that were really need to be  
in their Lockers In the Boys bathroom Eric sat in front of the toilet holding a vail with a Green potion in it  
with Amanda in the next stall flushing her Blood bags Rory waiting on Eric to get done Ethan and Benny were  
drinking the hell out of their Fake Human Blood Substitute Rory had his hand in his jacket holding onto something  
in it Erica ran into the boys bathroom and into the Stall which Amanda just came out of Erica was flushing her  
Blood bags as well Brandon and Gabe were watching all of them going crazy

Goodbye Super Magic Jock potion.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric said goodbye to the potion Rory jumped up as a another Boy student  
flushed their stuff and ran out of the bathroom Erica flushed the Blood bags and opened the stall door  
Erica stood by Ethan Amanda Benny Brandon and Gabe as they watched everybody running in and out of the bathroom

Come on today Eric! We all gotta go!..,..,.,Rory yelled-slash-whispered at him Eric opened the top of the tube and  
and drop all of the Green potion into the toilet then threw the tube into the toilet and sighed Eric walked out  
of the stall making room for Rory to walked into the stall

**'Attention all students must comply with the random locker search', **,.,.,.,.The Woman said over the School's PA  
Rory lean down to the toilet as Eric Erica Benny Ethan and Amanda walked closer to the opened stall  
they all heard like something trying to snapping at Rory

Do not worry guys I Will be back to get you as soon as this locker raid is over.,.,.,.,Rory said to the little baby  
Alligators-slash-Crocodiles then kissed them Erica frowned the Little Creatures started chattering as Rory drop them  
into the toilet water and they started swimming in the water Rory smiled and walked out of the stall and  
put his arm around Erica who smiled and lean into me Benny had his arms around Ethan and lean down and kissed  
him since He was a bit taller then Ethan Amanda rolled her eyes and walked into the stall

Rory! You have to flush it!.,.,..Amanda yelled Rory took his arm off of Erica and walked over to the stall

No! Amanda! Wait!.,..,.,Rory yelled for her to do but It was too late Amanda had all ready flushed the toilet  
with the baby creatures still in the toilet Amanda walked out  
of the stall and threw her arms up

Duh!.,.,.,.,Amanda said walking out of the bathroom with Eric Erica Gabe and Brandon following her Benny and Ethan  
stayed there laughing at Rory Who threw his arms up and growled Benny and Ethan rolled their eyes and walked  
out of the bathroom with Benny's arm over Ethan's shoulder

* * *

**End Of Flashback Now Back to The Newer Day Four Months Later**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

After Rory got done finished telling Me Ethan Brandon Erica Gabe Eric and Amanda how the Alligators-slash crocodiles  
got out We walked to the door were the mutant thing was at

Wait a second.,.,.,.,.,.Eric Amanda Gabe and Brandon told Me Ethan Erica and Rory holding up their hands

Rory Babe You flushed lives alligators or crocodiles?.,.,.,.,.,Erica asked with a smirk

Erica I did not mean to!.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,Rory answered-slash-exclaimed I re-grab Ethan's hand as He pulled me  
to where Erica was walking in front of us with Amanda Eric at the end of us Brandon and Gabe in the middle and  
Rory on the other side of Erica Me Ethan and Erica give him weird looks as Amanda Eric Brandon and Gabe  
were talking about something behind us

What? They obviously survived,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory added

Rory Where did you get those Alligators-slash-Crocodiles-slash-now mutants?..,.,..,.,.,.Me Ethan and Gabe asked

Uh let me think I got it Florida I thought they were iguanas When the school called that locker raid And I  
panicked I thought they would be save in there.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory admitted and explained I rolled my eyes Erica frowned  
at her boyfriend

So now I know why you kissed your jacket.,.,.,,Erica mumbled crossing her arms

Yeah Because Rory nothing says "Home" like the School's toilet.,.,.,.,Ethan remarked sarcastically  
Amanda Me Brandon and Gabe rolled our eyes Erica shot Rory "Are you that stupid?" Look and We walked back  
to where We first came into the basement at When something that smelt so Weird it grabbed all of our noses but  
Brandon's nose We walked up stairs then stopped When Erica said it went this way

Yeah Whatever it is really definitely went this way.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica breathed in and out

Yup.,.,.,.Me Amanda and Gabe agreed smelling the air

And How do you four know?.,.,.,.Brandon asked all of us

Brandon!.,.,.,,Me Gabe and Ethan groaned

Brandon dude You know Vampires have a really good sense of smell!.,.,.,.,.,Erica shot back to him

Erica is right It was here.,,.,.,.,Rory agreed grab Erica's hand and pulled her up the stairs with him With me  
Ethan Amanda Gabe Eric and Brandon not far behind them Amanda walked in front of me and Ethan to Erica and Rory  
When her and Rory sept in something liquidy and it made a Sloshing and squishy and a very disgusting sound  
Me and Ethan gagged and walked up to them

Ugh!.,.,.,..,.,Rory groaned in disgust Amanda took her foot out of the green stuff and jumped up and down

GROSS!.,.,.,.,.Amanda yelled

Amanda! Calm Down!.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric Brandon and Gabe yelled at her to do Erica frowned at the green stuff

Benny Ethan Erica Gabe Brandon is this Normal for an Alligator-slash-Crocodile?.,.,.,,.Rory asked all five of us  
We did not answer as We all started walking up the other stairs

It has grown a lot in four months This is no normal alligator-slash-crocodlie.,.,.,.,.Amanda commented

The potion must have mutated them,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I realized hopping that was it then We turned our heads to Eric

Potion? What Potion? And Benny how do you know about it?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked Me and Eric I answered first

I saw the tube it was green I think I know the name.,.,.,.,I answered

Benny is right him and Gabe know the name The potion I dumped that day was called Jock Star.,.,.,.Eric answered  
Amanda crossed her arms waiting on him to explain So Gabe did

It gives you the combined athletic mojo of Sidney Crosby Kobe Bryant and a circus dolphin.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe explained  
Rory's eyes liked to pop out of his head We all looked at Eric

A dolphin?.,.,.,.,.Me Ethan Erica and Brandon asked

What? Everybody and I mean Guys and Chicks dig and love dolphins.,.,.,.,.,Eric smirked and told all of us Erica Me  
Ethan Rory Amanda Brandon and Gabe we all rolled our eyes

I need a new Boyfriend and maybe some friends.,.,.,,.Amanda sighed rolling her eyes we walked back up the stairs  
and We walked out into the hallway Brandon Erica Gabe Rory and Eric popped their heads around the corner  
as Me Ethan and Amanda just walked out in view with My hand on Ethan's shoulder

Eric! I can not believe you were going to take something like that!.,.,.,I yelled-slash-whispered as they started walking  
with us Eric looked at me Ethan and Amanda

I am telling Benny and Gabe's Grandmother on you!.,.,.,.,.,Amanda admitted crossing her arms

We second that!.,.,.,.Me and Gabe agreed Erica and Rory laughed Ethan sighed I shook my head

No no no! Amanda Please Do not tell Grandma Weir!.,.,.,.,Eric begged his girlfriend

I am telling Grandma!.,.,.,.,.Amanda still told him

Agreeing!.,.,.,.,.Me and Gabe agreed again

Burn!.,.,.,.Erica and Rory laughed Ethan sighed and threw his arms down

Benny! Gabe! Amanda! Eric! You guys!.,.,.,.,Ethan yelled-slash-snapped We all stopped yelling and laughing

Not now We are trying to find a very huge alligator.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told Me Amanda Eric Erica Gabe and Rory

Yeah So shut up.,.,.,.,Brandon rolled his eyes two hisses came from Amanda and Eric making him jump  
then Me Ethan Erica Rory Gabe and Brandon heard the Alligator growling Amanda and Eric turned their heads  
to the growling and so did Me Ethan Gabe Erica Rory and Brandon too making us jump up as the Alligator's tail  
hit the corner as He slithering to the next hallway We all ducked down as We moved to the next hallway

Do not surprise him They really do not like and love to be surprised.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica Brandon Me and Gabe whispered  
We moved to the next hallway to where we could see the Gator with all of our backs against the lockers looking at  
the Alligator who Was looking at the closed doors with Like Green stuff floating out of his mouth

Okay.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon whispered-slash-breathed as Ethan grab my hand and Gabe grab Brandon's

I have got a bad feeling about this.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe and Amanda admitted scared of the Alligator Well they are Vampires  
Well a Fledgling and a Vampire

We have got him cornered Let's go.,.,.,.,.,Me and Ethan whispered then Rory took off the other way Erica turned  
that way

What!?.,.,.,.,.Erica Eric and Gabe asked-slash-whispered but Rory was all ready gone as Me Ethan Brandon and  
Amanda started walking to the Alligator Erica Eric and Gabe followed after us the Gator saw all of us  
coming to him and moved to us Making Me Ethan Erica Brandon Amanda Eric and Gabe jump back

Okay! No We do not have him cornered!.,.,.,Me Ethan and Brandon exclaimed-slash-squealed then the Door opened  
there the Gator was looking at and was at with a tarp in his hands

Rory! Get back!.,.,.,Me Ethan Erica and Gabe hissed at him Rory smiled and threw the tarp over the Alligator  
and got on top of the gator

Got you!.,.,.,Rory yelled at the Gator

Rory! What are you doing!?.,.,.,.Me Ethan Erica Amanda Gabe and Brandon exclaimed-slash-asked-yelled

No! Let him do it!.,.,,.,.Eric stopped all of us

Or else we all Will have to do it!.,.,.,.,.,Eric added Rory looked up at us as the Alligator was trying to fight him off  
of him

Guys! Babe! I saw this on The Crocodile Hunter! Help me burrito this thing!.,.,.,.,.Rory answered-slash-asked us  
to help him all in this Australian Accent Erica smiled and ran over to Rory

Help is coming Rory-Bear!.,.,.,Erica yelled hopping on top of Rory and not the Gator Rory smirked as He kept his  
hold on the Alligator as Erica wrap her arms around the Gator behind Rory's arms Me Ethan Brandon Amanda and Gabe  
ran over to them as Eric stood over by the lockers

Hold Still buddy!.,.,.,Erica and Rory yelled as Amanda grab the Gator's feet on one side as Brandon and Gabe grabbed  
the tail

We Will get his tail!.,.,.,Gabe and Brandon yelled grabbing the tail Eric ran over to help finally

Watch his teeth!.,.,.,I warned

You guys got him!.,.,.,.Ethan yelled

You are not so bad!.,.,.,Eric told the Alligator

Get his head Eric!.,.,.Me Ethan Gabe and Brandon yelled to him as Eric flashed the Flashlight in the Gator's face

Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!.,.,.,.,.,.Eric cheered

Stop with the Flashlight Eric! Stop it!.,.,.Erica Me And Rory screeched at him Eric screamed and back up to the lockers  
Me and Ethan grabbed the Gator's head

Pick him Up!.,.,.,Erica commanded as Her and Rory got of the gator Brandon and Gabe had the tail Amanda had grabbed  
both feet Me and Ethan had his head We walked back to the basement Which was hard to do because the  
Alligator kept fighting us We got him into a Supply closed Me Ethan Erica and Rory were trying lock it with a Locker-  
locket thingy the Alligator kept moving around in the closed as We finally locked it We sept back from it

Yeah!.,..,.Me and Ethan yelled

Whoo!.,.,.,.,.,Erica Gabe Brandon and Rory cheered Amanda and Ethan give each other High-five's then Erica and Rory  
I kissed Ethan as Everyone give each high-five's

Bring it in!.,.,.,.Eric said

Humans Vampires Fledglings Seers and Spell-Masters One!: Gators: Zero!.,.,.,.,.,Me Ethan Erica Brandon and Gabe  
cheered

Zero!.,.,Eric Amanda and Rory whispered Rory made a Zero with his hands

That is what happens when you mess with thumbs!.,.,.,.,.,I told the Gator then Rory and Erica held up their thumbs  
the the Gator hit against the Closed with a loud bang making us back up

I think we have made our points.,.,.,.,.,I said then the Supply closed stopped moving as the Alligator calmed down

If This is the alligator that attacked Kate!.,.,.,.,Erica pointed at the supply closed

And Maybe Heather!.,.,.,.,Amanda and Eric added

How did the Gator get through those pipes?.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe asked

Well grown mice can flatten themselves down to half an inch to get under doorways.,.,.,.,.,Ethan answered

This Gator must have evolved because of the potion.,.,.,.,.I answered as well Rory smiled and walked up to the  
Supply closed and started talking in a baby voice Erica walked up to him

You evolved!?.,.,.,.Rory exclaimed-slash-asked in a baby voice then hugged the closed

Aw!.,.,.,.Erica cooed

Daddy and Mommy are So proud!.,.,.,Rory told the Alligator putting Erica into this We looked at her

What? Okay so I went with Rory but I did not know He grabbed Baby Alligators.,.,.,.,Erica answered our looks  
then the Alligator in the closed growled at Rory for hugging the closed Rory pulled away and back to us and Erica  
with a frown on his face

He hates me.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory said frowning Erica threw my arm on Rory's shoulder

He is just going through that part in his life Where he thinks He hates you Rory-Bear,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica explained

I hope you are right.,.,.,.,Rory hoped Amanda sighed Eric and Gabe rolled their eyes Brandon Me and Ethan smiled  
At least some of us are dating Well we all are but Sarah

Let's get back to mine and Ethan's We gotta see If Anyone has gotten Thor's buddy.,.,.,.,Brandon said walking to the  
door I grab Ethan's hand and followed him We all were about to walk out When Rory's Alligator Growled at us  
and shook the closed I laughed

Have a good time getting out.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told him

* * *

**At Mine and Ethan's House**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I stood in front of mine and Ethan's fridge-slash-Ice-box looking for something to drink It is hard to live with a  
Fledgling-Vampire and Taking care of Two little ones that are Half Human and Half Vampire I grabbed a Water  
bottle and as I went to shut the door I felt two arms wrap around me and two Hands I knew Who those where belong  
to Gabe I turned my head and smiled at him and turned my head back to the opened door and closed it only to  
feel a kiss on my neck I smiled Sometimes I wish I could become a Vampire But Gabe told me to wait just a little  
while nothing like Ethan I wanted to stay a Human for a little while I turned around in Gabe's arms and  
kissed him I felt Gabe biting my lip I pulled away and frowned we used to bite each other's lips before Gabe  
became a Fledgling and I guess Gabe knew better He just misses that

Sorry.,.,.,.,Gabe apoloigzed-slash-whispered I smiled and kissed him again

It is okay I wish we could do that again myself.,.,.,.,.I told-slash-whispered to him Gabe smiled and let go of me  
grab my hand and walked back to the living room Where Amanda Eric and Rory were sitting on the back of  
the couch Erica was sitting on the couch next to Ethan and Benny Which one who their arm wrapped around who  
Benny had his arm wrap around Ethan so Me and Gabe sat next to them I sat in Gabe's lap who wrapped his arms  
around my waist hugging me to his chest I lean back as We watched the TV News When a Story popped up on the TV  
About an Alligator outside of some homes for the Rich kids

A large scaly creature was spotted lurking outside of Hunter Hill's home Just last night.,.,.,.,.The News Man explained  
on the TV Me Gabe Benny Ethan Amanda and Eric saw where Erica and Rory were looking at each other then blushing  
at each other

Is there any place you two guys have not had sex at?.,.,.,.Amanda Me Ethan Benny and Eric asked those two  
Erica's eyes widened and she looked away back to the TV

For all of you guys want to know Me and Erica even did it while flying!.,.,.,.,.Rory answered crossing his arms  
Amanda gagged Eric sighed Ethan Me Benny and Gabe frowned and turned back to the TV

The Whitechapel Police warn if everybody and or anybody spots the the Creature to call them.,.,.,.,The News Man  
told Everybody in Whitechapel before Mine and Ethan's front door opened and slammed shut! Making me Amanda Rory  
and Amanda jump Well I could not really jump up since Gabe had wrapped his arms around my waist  
Eric fell of the couch

Shit!.,.,.,Eric exclaimed as He fell to the ground and hopped back up and sat back on the back on couch as A Very  
Pissed off and Wet Sarah came into the living room with her Light Brown hair in her face Her new Jacket the arm  
was ripped off All of our eyes widened

What the Fuck happened to you?..,.,.,Me and Gabe asked

Erica?! Is that you!? and Not the girl from that Ring Movie!?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda Eric and Rory exclaimed-slash-asked  
Sarah

What in the hell happened to you?.,.,.,.Ethan Benny and Erica asked Sarah

All of You guys are the ones with your fingers on all that is weird around here and in this town All You Tell me!?.,.,.,.,  
Sarah asked-slash-exclaimed-slash-snapped at all us then threw her hair back out of her face

Geez What went up your jacket and dress and died?.,.,.,Amanda asked-slash-joked Rory Eric and Gabe laughed  
at the joke Well it does look like Sarah was not in the mood for a joke and hissed at Amanda Gabe Rory and Eric  
making them shut right up

I was driving All of the Baby Freshmen through 'The Whitechapel Car Wash' in the back of Erica's Dad's pickup and.,.,.,  
Sarah was starting to explain and answer to all of us Wait wait Car wash!?

You drove 'The Baby Freshmen' through A car wash?!..,.,.,.,Amanda and Gabe asked-slash-exclaimed

In My Dad's Pickup truck!?.,.,.,.Erica added-slash-asked Rory just frowned at all of this

Well after you know Sarah made them all roll around in manure Somebody or someone had to hose them off.,.,.,.,Ethan  
and Benny explained Amanda's mouth flew open looking at Sarah

They even did it at my School before I moved back.,.,.,.I added

I know Right?!,.,.,.,.,.Sarah agreed to me Ethan and Benny

And then something Very huge and scaly jumped out of the washing pipes and attacked me!.,.,.,.,Sarah finished  
everything She started explaining I felt Gabe moving a bit still keeping me in his arms

Hey hey is this the dig on Sheila Botner?.,.,.,.,.,Gabe asked Sarah

Because She is actually a really nice girl! who just happens to have a minor skin condition,.,.,.,.,.Amanda defended  
Sheila

Since when do you two know Sheila Botner?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory and Erica asked

You get to know a lot of People in The Vampire Council We kept her from getting eaten by a Vampire She does not  
about Vampires.,,,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe and Amanda answered nodding

No! And I am gonna eat Sheila later and It was some kind of mutant Alligator or Crocodile thing! and whatever it  
Was It came out of the pipes Biting! Now I know how my food feels and I Do. Not. Like. It!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.Sarah  
answered and then snapped

Are all of the girls okay?.,.,.,.Erica and Eric asked Sarah

Yeah! They are find But My new leather jacket is trashed and ripped off though!.,.,.,.Sarah answered the pointed out  
her jacket

Well You could all ways have Evil Amanda's jacket But I love it though.,.,.,.,.,.,,,Amanda told Sarah then Ethan Benny  
Gabe and Me saw where They got Thor's buddy

Hey guys looks like they found Thor's buddy.,.,.,.,Ethan told all of them we all turned to the TV as the Alligator thing  
Popped up It looked like Thor but It did not have like the smoke or glowing green stuff coming out of its mouth  
But It did have the green stuff But not coming out of his mouth

This just in The 250-pound gator was captured in a local pool after a close encounter with a mother and her toddler  
The rampageous reptile was heavily sedated and sent to a local zoo for testing Local officials say all of the City's  
pools are new considered safe and gator-free.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,The News Man explained and tried to joke

Lame joke.,.,.,.,I laughed as Rory got off the back of the couch

Well That is both of my little alligator guys It is all over now Right? Who wants pretzels!?.,.,.,.,.Rory admitted-slash-  
asked-slash-exclaimed holding up his hand Amanda Eric and Gabe held up their hands and Rory high-fived all three of  
them Sarah frowned and pointed at The TV with the Photo of the Sleeping Alligator

That Gator is not that one that attacked me The Alligator I saw was much bigger then that one on The TV.,.,.,.,.,  
Sarah told Me Benny Ethan Erica Amanda Eric Rory and Gabe all of our eyes widened at What Sarah just told all of us

I looked at Gabe then Ethan Benny and Erica

Does that mean What we all think that means?..,.,.,.Me Amanda Gabe Eric Rory and Erica asked

That does mean Thor 'Alligator' did not have a buddy He had a special lady Alligator!.,.,.,Benny smiled and pointed  
then stopped smiling as It hit him

They are breeding And If Sarah is right them Gator babies are not pretty.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Gabe added hoping  
We were gonna know Where the Baby was going to Amanda crossed her arms and stood up from the back  
of the couch frowning oh no here we go

This Sucks! Even Alligators are getting Some!.,.,.,.,Amanda called out very pissed off

Yes! I am a matchmaker!.,.,.,.,Rory cheered Erica turned and slap his You-Know-What's Rory grabbed them  
holding them I smirked Ethan and Benny turned to Rory

We are talking about an entirely different species Of Alligator! One capable of incredible strength  
of growing to who knows what size.,.,.,.,.,Ethan explained turning back

The possibilities are endless.,.,.,.Benny added with a sigh

And thanks to the 'Rory' squad they are loose in our city's sewer system!.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,Erica called out to Rory

Then Somebody's cell phone started ringing Gabe patting his front pockets and grab my butt I gasped that did not  
get heard thank god It was not Gabe I checked my pockets too It was not me So did Ethan and Benny  
it was not their cell phones Rory checked his Not Rory Amanda and Eric checked too Nope not them  
Erica pulled out her cell phone and laughed turned to Sarah

Sarah are you calling me?.,.,.Erica asked-slash-laughed Sarah started patting herself through her dress

No Erica.,.,.,.,Sarah answered then something hit her

Oh! Damn it! That swamp thing must have taken my new cell phone When the Gator tried to bite my arm off! I just  
Got that cell phone!,,.,.,.,Sarah explained-slash-yelled

Let Me and Brandon guess.,.,.,.,.Ethan told Sarah

Sarah You got that phone while you were trying to bite somebody else's arm off?.,.,.,...,.Me and Ethan asked  
Erica Eric Benny and Amanda turned to Sarah with shock looks on their faces Me and Gabe smirked

Yeah It is a Six-G!.,.,.,Sarah answered

Sarah you need to stop stealing from your dinner guests Okay!?.,.,.,.,Benny asked-slash-exclaimed

You are gonna drew too much freaking attention to yourself!.,.,.,.,Erica added Sarah threw her ripped off sleeve  
on the Coffee table

Fine Okay you two But They are just souvenirs!.,.,.,.,Sarah told them then something grab us

Was that sound a Fart? Ethan turned to all of us Amanda went smelling and I think She found it She held  
her nose gagging

Did you guys hear something?.,.,...Benny and Ethan asked Me Rory Gabe and Eric We all nodded as Rory  
kept turning his head back and forth

No! Nobody did!.,.,.,.Erica answered very fast Sarah shook her head holding her nose

Nope! me neither!.,.,.,.Sarah agreed through her nose then Mine Ethan Benny and Gabe's cells went off

Is the alligator's stomach calling all of you guys again?.,.,.,.,Sarah asked joking I pulled my cell phone as Gabe  
Benny and Ethan did the same Ethan and Benny smiled

Nope But me and Ethan just got an E-mail to come to Tad's party today.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny answered with a smile  
I looked at my cell phone

No with the E-mail The gator is stomach texting me and Brandon actually.,.,.,.,.,Gabe answered the Gator one

Sweet I just gotten the E-mail as well.,.,.,.,Amanda said smiling then something hit me and Ethan

But We just got an idea.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan said Ethan got up grab Benny and pulled him up to his room  
Gabe let me go and I followed them with Amanda Rory and Gabe right behind me I walked into the room  
When Ethan was looking up something I pulled up a chair and sat next to him Benny sat next to Ethan  
as Gabe Amanda and Rory came into the room Rory stood by Ethan's bed Why there is another chair next to  
Gabe's chair

Okay as long as Sarah's cell phone is still inside the alligator's stomach.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan was about to explain

Then we call anyone who eaten and find out where they were!.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda joked

Not funny!.,.,.,.Benny said rolling his eyes Rory got up from the bed and walked over to the computer

That Will never work! The reception an alligator would be like one bar max!.,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed  
as Erica Eric and Sarah walked into Ethan's room and Rory sat down next to Gabe

That is just enough to track the cell phone's 'GPS' signal I can hack into the satellite and pinpoint the exact  
location of the baby alligator And.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained and Did not finish as He pulled up a map of Whitechapel

Voila!.,.,.,,Ethan breathed-slash-finished as a Little dot popped up on the computer screen and it started moving  
to I do not know where yet We all watched it Ethan looked at all of us

Oh come on! No reactions!? That was a lot harder then it looks!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed then turned back  
to the computer as the Dot-slash-Alligator was moving to What looks like Hunter Hill's Mansion country

That thing is working its way up into Hunter Hill's Mansion Country.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda Gabe and Eric noticed leading more  
to the computer screen

Very high class Lots of hot tubs.,.,.,,.,Sarah noted nodding

And Awesome Pools and houses and Beds.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica added blushing

Stop fucking Everywhere!.,.,.,.,.,I said looking at Erica and Rory And Ethan was still on that Nobody had said Awesome  
Or Sweet!

That was a 126-bit encryption I just hacked through!.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Ethan frowned Me Benny Gabe and Erica held up  
our hands

I thought it was Awesome! So did Everybody else!.,.,.,.,Benny smirked at his boyfriend kissed Ethan's cheek

Thank you Benny Erica Brandon and Gabe!..,.,.,.Ethan sighed and kissed Benny and High-fived me Erica and Gabe

Wait a second Where was Heather last seen again?.,.,.,.,Eric asked walking over to us

Tad McGilli's mansion.,.,.,.,.Amanda answered her Boyfriend

That is It!.,.,.,.Me Benny Gabe and Erica yelled after catching on

Where else would a tropical sewer-dwelling lizard be able to make it through the winter?.,.,.,.,.,Ethan asked

Under a Hot tub!.,.,.,.,.Rory answered-slash-realized

That is where the nest is!.,.,.,.,Me Gabe and Benny yelled

Well remember you three got an E-Mail to Tad's Pool party today?.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah reminded Ethan Benny and Amanda

A pool party!.,.,.,.I realized looking at Ethan Amanda Benny Sarah and Erica since I knew they could get into  
the party

And the baby is heading right home Right Back to Tad's We have to warn them!.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan said getting up  
Benny followed him I got up after them with Gabe right behind me I grab Ethan's cell phone

Hotties Dudes in danger here we come!.,.,.,.Amanda said happily running out after everyone else leaving Sarah  
frowning at her hair

* * *

**At Tad's Pool Party! (WHOOOOOO! PARTY!)**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan Sarah Amanda and Erica walked in front of Eric Gabe Rory and Brandon since We could get into the party  
Ethan Erica Amanda Me Brandon Gabe Rory and Erica had our Swimming Clothes me Amanda Brandon Gabe Ethan  
Rory Erica and Eric we all had our's under our clothes Well Amanda did not do as Ethan told all of us to do  
wearing her swim-suit with her pants on Eric Gabe Brandon and Rory had a few things We needed Me Amanda  
and Ethan had everything else I had the spells and potions Amanda had her Vampire Powers and Ethan  
had something else as for Eric Gabe Brandon and Rory I do not wanna say they were wearing Erica turned around  
to her friends and Boyfriend as We walked up Tad's picked up drive-way

Are the costumes really that necessary?!.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Erica asked-slash-exclaimed

Well They did want to wear them.,.,.,.,.,.I said smirking at how funny they looked wearing light khaki button up shirts  
and Dark green cargo pants

What? We need to be prepared when Ethan Amanda and Benny get down and dirty with this croc.,.,.,.Brandon answered

Me Amanda and Ethan turned to them When Sarah and Erica were walking a bit more then we were and We hissed  
at them me with my Blue Vamp eyes Ethan with his Purple ones and Amanda a matching Blue with me  
making them shut up as We walked up to Erica and Sarah

Hey I refuse to enter a senior party! with those four dressed like this!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah whispered to Me Ethan Amanda  
and Erica making us roll our eyes at her as We walked up the septs to Tad's house with the guys behind us

Hey Dude.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe greeted a senior they were frowning at them We walked into the house Me Ethan Erica and  
Amanda turned to see if they were in or not

Great.,.,.,.,Amanda sighed crossing her arms

What up?.,.,.,.,..I asked someone passing us Two big Seniors walked up to them and started pushing them  
out the door

We are with the Three girls and the Two guys! and that Blonde girl is My girlfriend!.,.,.,.Rory tried to explain

Great!.,.,.,.,.,Gabe and Eric groaned

Whatever.,.,.,.Brandon said

Let's go in the back way.,.,.,.,Gabe told them walking around back We walked outside with Sarah  
where Everybody was partying at people in the pool We stopped walking Amanda un-zip her jeans and took them off  
Me and Ethan just stood beside her next to Erica

So many dining choices.,.,.,.,Sarah sighed breathing in and out the Smells of Humans

Kind like picking your own lobster at Captain Pinchy's.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan added

You two right so Right! Ethan are you not really a dork to me anymore.,.,.,.,.,Sarah said patting Ethan's shoulder

Thanks Sarah.,..,.,.,Ethan thanked her as Sarah licked her lips then Me and Ethan heard Erica passing her gas

It was you!.,.,.,.I pointed at her as Brandon walked up behind and the smell God I lean over with my hands on my  
knees Sometimes I hate being a Fledgling!

Hey guys!.,.,.,Brandon greeted then smelt the air behind Erica Gabe walked up to me and Ethan We all were leaned  
over with our hands on our knees Brandon Eric and Rory grab their noses

Oh Ugh! What is that smell?!.,.,.Brandon and Eric asked-slash-exclaimed

Ughh! It smells like a burning tire!.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed

I am going to the bathroom!.,.,.Erica admitted walking really fast to the toilets

Erica is gassy It is an overeating thing.,.,.,.,.,Eric explained to us

I am going to go find a snack.,.,.,.,Sarah sighed before seeing a Blonde headed guy talking to some teens

I think I am in the mood for a Blonde.,.,.,.,.Sarah pointed and smiling as She walked over to him I frowned

T-M-I.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Gabe frowned looking over to them

Come one Let's give these seniors some 'J-E-I'.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon told us I smiled knowing what it meant  
Amanda Eric Gabe and Rory frowned looking at them

Just enough Information? You know to save themselves? From the Alligators!?.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon exclaimed  
as Rory was trying to dance

Just go do it!.,.,.,.,.,.Me Ethan and Amanda snapped at him Brandon walked over to Where Tad was DJ doing the songs  
and stuff And Now We all dance very stupid like making Eric laugh at us Since I guess He really could not dance  
and We danced our ways to a table Brandon grab the Microphone and there was Very bad Feedback Whining

Hey!.,.,.,.,Brandon yelled through the mic making everybody turn to him as We sat down Me next to Ethan  
Amanda standing up and Gabe sitting by himself as We got out everything We needed to kill the Alligator

Uh hey sorry about that There is a man-eating mutant alligator headed right towards this house!.,.,.,.Brandon  
yelled through the mic Everyone started laughing at him

Great Like a Jaws movie.,.,.,.Ethan sighed-slash-mumbled I nodded

Yeah!.,..A Girl yelled-slash-laughed

Everyone get out of the water!.,.,.,Brandon warned before Tad grab the Mic from him

Get!.,.,.,.Tad hissed at Brandon

You know What Tad?! Fuck you! I hope He eats you!.,.,.,.,Brandon told Tad off then ran back over to us

Okay I guess we are gonna have to do it the old-fashionded way.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan whispered Rory nodded

Run and Call the Police!?.,.,.,.,Rory asked-slash-exclaimed

No.,.,.,.I answered unloading my potion bottles as Brandon sat next to Gabe Ethan unloaded the another bottles  
We needed

We wait for it to show itself and then we all give that mutant gator some wicked indigestion.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda and  
Brandon explained with evily smirks on their faces

Wait We are gonna feed it? Is that a bad thing to do?.,.,.,.,Rory asked Amanda rolled her eyes

Can I threw him into the pool?...,.,.Amanda asked I nodded 'No' Amanda sighed and put her hands on her hips  
Just as Sarah came back to us with a huge smile on her face waking up to us She stopped

Some Good snacks at this party!.,.,.,Sarah sighed with a smirk then held up a little bottle that Ethan made for  
Vampires and Fledglings to not wear anything to keep the sun for hurting us

Anyone if you got any more 'SPF' one thousand?.,.,.,.,Sarah asked I patted myself so did Eric Gabe Ethan and Rory  
Amanda sighed and shook her head

Not me I am all out.,.,.,.,Rory shrugged and answered

Not me too.,.,.,.,.Eric and Gabe answered

Not me and Ethan too.,.,.,.,.I answered as well

No?.,.,.Sarah asked then threw the little bottle over her shoulder

So what is the dork squad up to now?..,.,.,Sarah asked

Well the alligator should come up right under the hot tub Then all we have to do is get it to come up through the grate  
and Open wide.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon answered Amanda sat next to Gabe and Brandon as Ethan was messing  
with a soda bottle

Then in goes the liquid 'Kaboom'.,.,.,.,Amanda Gabe and Me added as I flicked my little glass bottle as did Amanda  
and Gabe Eric stood next to Sarah and Rory as my bottle turned pick as did the other two's

You know it is pathetic how good you guys are at this stuff.,.,.,.,.Sarah said grabbed a bottle and looked at it  
Uh-Oh There is Nerdy Sarah as Me and Ethan started fixing up the soda bottle as like a Soda thing Whatever you call it

But your guys' proportions are way off you need more soda Here Ethan.,.,.,.,.,Sarah admitted holding the vail out  
to Ethan Rory and Eric grab it from her and looked over it

Sarah is right!.,.,.,.,Eric exclaimed making all of us smirk

How did you know that?..,.,.,Rory asked her

Because Before Sarah was a Smoking Hot-Vampire She was a mage nerd remember?.,.,.,.,Gabe reminded Brandon  
laughed Sarah grab Brandon's shoulder and hissed flashing her fangs eyes turned Yellow

Remind anyone of that again and laugh again and you two are toast get it!?..,.,.,Sarah asked through her fangs  
Gabe hissed back

Got it..,.,.,Brandon answered nodding

Good.,.,.,.Sarah smiled and let go of him I handed Amanda a vail

Vemon.,.,.,I whispered Amanda nodded and put the vail up to her mouth opened up fangs pop out and  
put the vail to her right fang and shot some vemon into it and handed it back to me as the Gator's 'GPS' started beeping  
more letting us know he was getting closer Ethan me Rory and Eric looked at the phone

Whoa that thing is getting close.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed

Use the bait.,.,.,.Ethan added opening up mine Amanda and Gabe's bottles and drop them into the Soda bottle  
then Amanda's vemon bottle We did not answer or move I sighed

Okay who is gonna be the bait guys?.,.,.,.I asked as Ethan got done with everything I think He did get done  
Sarah pointed at Rory and Eric who pointed at her Amanda pointed to Gabe and Brandon I know what had to be done  
Me Eric Amanda Rory Gabe Brandon and Ethan held out our hands

Rock paper scissors lizard Spock!.,.,.,.,.,.,Me Ethan Brandon Gabe Amanda Eric and Rory chanted then stopped  
Me Ethan Brandon and Amanda groaned out when We chose Spock and Eric Rory and Gabe did Lizard so We are  
the bait

Darn It!.,.,.,.,Ethan and Brandon yelled

Yes!.,.,.,.,Eric Rory and Gabe cheered We got up and started talking off our clothes but Amanda

See Me Eric and Gabe won because Lizards poisons Spocks Ergo We all are the champion.,.,.,.Rory explained to Sarah

Yeah I do not care.,.,.,.Sarah sighed

I do not care!.,.,.,Sarah added after Rory did not shut up after We got off all of out clothes We walked over  
to the hot tub with the soda bottle all most ready Brandon got in first where there was two another girls  
in there

Hello my fellow tubbies.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon greeted them the Girls rolled their eyes give him "You are an Ass" looks  
and got out of the hot tub Me and Amanda got in

No no no no Wait wait wait! I ,meant we all like hot tubs!.,.,..,.,.Brandon called out to them as I felt Ethan touch  
my shoulder Amanda laughed at Brandon

Oh good you got rid of them.,.,.,.,Ethan smiled

The less bodies at risk the better.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I told him

And before If we are gonna die.,.,.,.,Ethan said I knew where that was going I lean in and kissed him Ethan kissed back  
as Amanda was fixing up the last of the stuff to go into the soda bottle Sarah Gabe and Eric ran up to us

Guys! It is right under us!.,.,.,.,Sarah told us with a scared look on her and Gabe's faces as Ethan's phone started  
beeping faster

Maybe we are doing this wrong I mean what if the cell phone is just drifting underneath and we.,.,.,.Brandon  
tried to explain as the Gator jumped up front under the water growling We jumped out of the hot tub as  
Everyone ran away from the pool and the hot tub the Gator popped out growling showing its Very face

Now Ethan and Brandon Now!.,.,.,.,.,Amanda yelled as Eric and Rory tried to keep from screaming Gabe screamed  
a bit

We are Not Ready!.,.,.,Brandon and Ethan yelled back

Rory! Benny Amanda! Gabe Grab that Hot-tub cover!.,.,.,Ethan pointed at it

WHY!?.,.,.,.,.,Amanda and Rory asked-slash-shrieked

Just do it!.,.,.,.Brandon answered I took a deep breath Me Amanda Rory and Gabe ran over to the cover screaming  
Eric ran up to help Everyone was ducking for hiding as Amanda Me Rory and Gabe got the cover on  
the Gator Amanda and Rory sat on top of it as Me Gabe and Eric ran back over to Ethan

I DO NOT LIKE THIS PLAIN!.,.,.,.Rory yelled

I AGREE!.,,,.,.Amanda yelled back

Hurry Up!.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric yelled as Ethan and Brandon finally got done

Ready!.,.,.Ethan cried to us as Brandon ran over with the bottle Rory and Amanda hopped off the cover and  
ran away from it the top pop up showing the growling gator Brandon tried to push it into his mouth Just did not work

I forgot about the biting!.,.,.,Brandon admitted Sarah Me and Ethan flashed over and grab the bottle from him

We Will do it!.,.,.,Me Ethan and Sarah told him

Eat science!.,.,.,.,Sarah hissed Me Ethan and her flashed our fangs our eyes turned Yellow Blue and Purple  
and Ethan shoved the bottle down into the gator's mouth I slapped it shut and We ran for cover

Run!.,.,Amanda yelled hiding behind a chair Everyone took cover Me Ethan and Sarah did not have time to hide  
from the Gator parts When It exploded as Alligator parts flew up and all over everyone and the place  
Eric pop his head up as Brandon did very slowly

Did we win?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe and Brandon asked as Sarah frowned looking at a part of Gator' parts was on her jacket  
Ethan stood up gagging from the green stuff on his shoulder and threw it off

We are alive.,,.,.I answered taking off a Gator's foot on my head Ethan shuddered and gagged some more  
Amanda stood up and laughed at everything Sarah went through the mess of green gator parts and found her cell phone  
and pulled it up

I got my phone back!.,.,.,.,Sarah exclaimed happily Eric Rory and Brandon where frowning looking at her  
Sarah got up and smiling to herself

We kicked that Alligator's ass!.,.,.,.,.,Ethan and Brandon exclaimed then Amanda went to kick the part of the gator  
when The Alligator's blown of hand or foot moved making Me Ethan Brandon Amanda Gabe Rory and Eric jump  
back and few other people

We Will not be seeing you again Alligator!.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Ethan joked turning back to the guys

I just peed my swimsuit can you guys tell?.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked Amanda back up a bit Me Ethan Gabe and Rory nodded

It is cool Just go with it.,.,.,.,.,.I whispered Me Brandon and Ethan walked over to where the guys at  
as Tad walked up to them putting his hands on Gabe Eric and Rory's backs making Gabe jump a bit

We just took a vote and your guys nerd friends Boyfriend and Brothers can stay!.,.,.,.Tad told Me Ethan and Amanda  
Eric Gabe and Brandon smiled like Goofballs then Tad turned to Rory

But you Blonde here you gotta tell your friend and His Girlfriend to stop polluting the bathroom because  
It smells like a dead skunk in there.,.,.,.,.Tad explained to Rory and us

Ew!.,.,.Amanda yelled grossed out as Me Ethan Gabe Eric Sarah and Brandon frowned  
Rory jumped up

Yeah! Everybody knows now that Erica is my Girlfriend!.,.,...,Rory cheered high-fiving me Brandon Gabe and Ethan  
Amanda put her hands up stopping Rory from high-fiving her

So Pool?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked We all nodded and but Sarah Gabe Rory and Eric took off their clothes Amanda  
had done jumped into the pool Me and Ethan just got in like normal people and having the guys jump into the pool  
water all over the place I swam to a little place where Nobody could see you I lean my back against the wall and closed  
my eyes I have always done it after Jesse turned me wondering What could I have done differently to stop him  
I heard someone swimming up to me I smiled I knew It was Ethan I felt an arm push my shoulder I opened my eyes  
and Just as I knew it was Ethan

Hey.,.,.,.,I said rubbing my face lean up some as I felt Ethan wrap his arms around my neck

What is wrong?.,,.,.,.,Ethan asked I smiled sadly

I wish that I was not a Vampire and you were not too but Life works in weird ways.,.,.,I answered feeling my stomach  
was getting hungry and it growled Ethan looked down

Need food?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked I nodded

So do you too?.,.,.,.,.I asked

Yeah I am really hungry.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan admitted I moved my head over showing off my neck where Ethan's little  
bite marks sat on my neck

Go ahead.,.,.,.,.,I said waiting for the bite again Ethan's fangs pop out I bit my lip as Ethan lean forward and put  
his mouth on my neck and two seconds later I felt the fangs push through my neck and felt the blood in me  
being taken out a bit I heard Ethan moan I guess my blood was that good That is why Jesse loved it  
After What seemed like a few seconds Ethan pulled away with Blood on his fangs and lips breathing fast I lean forward  
and kissed him getting the blood off of his lips I pulled away

Feel better?.,.,.,.I asked

Yeah a lot better You need my blood?.,.,.,Ethan said pointing at his neck I smiled my smile showed my fangs off  
and lean forward and I did the same with Ethan's blood But I did not stop I did a bit more then just drink I really  
sucked on his neck as I was drinking making Ethan moan in pleasure I think He grab my head and pulled me away  
from his neck

Sorry I have not had your blood in a while and I was dying from not having it.,.,.,.,.I said cleaning the blood of my lips  
licking my fangs

I know the feeling.,.,.,.,.Ethan agreed I smiled and kissed him hoping Our lives would never be and different

* * *

**Monday Morning At School**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Eric and Sarah turned down another hallway talking and laughing When Sarah asks him Did Erica get that thing taken  
care off

So Did Erica fix that little problem she had?.,.,.,.,Sarah asked

Oh Yes Problems are solved Erica is eating a lot less now and bit from Rory drinking his blood But No More buffets  
for her.,.,.,.,.,Eric answered as him and Sarah stopped their eyes widened at what they saw

Oh Boy.,.,.,.,Eric sighed turning down the hallway was Ethan and Benny in front Amanda on their right side  
Erica and Rory on their left side and Brandon and Gabe behind them wearing things they made from the dead  
gator Ethan had Boots Amanda had an Gator skin vest on Benny and Gabe had Gator hats Rory had an Gator-teeth  
necklace Erica had an gator-skin bag on her shoulder with Rory's arm wrap around her waist and Brandon had  
a Gator skin Jacket on and they all had Black Sun-glasses on walking down the hallway like Bad-asses  
Eric's face went up as He was not trying to laugh Sarah bit her lip looking them up and down

Wow! I can not Unsee this.,.,.,.,Eric laughed as they stop in front of them Rory took off his glasses

I have alligator socks.,.,.,.Amanda and Gabe told them

Pretty sweet boots eh?.,.,.,Ethan asked as Brandon handed him a candy bar

I have a hat.,...,.,Benny smirked

I made bags.,.,.,.Erica admitted taking the candy from Ethan

Erica made me a jacket.,.,.,.,.,Brandon smiled

Me and Benny made the hats.,.,.,.,Gabe said Rory pointed down at his jeans

I am wearing alligator underwear.,.,.,.,Rory boasted

That I made.,.,.,.Erica added

Well okay! normally I have a problem with wearing animal skins but since it was an evil mutant toilet gator  
I guess it is okay.,.,.,.,.,.Eric told them Sarah was offended by that

Oh sure so they are allowed to steal things from their victims?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked and Nobody answered her  
and she walked passed the guys

What a double standard!.,.,.,.,Sarah called out walking away

So you Sleven fashtionstas everything is good except for one thing what are you guys going do about that gator  
locked in the supply closet?.,.,.,.,Eric asked them their faces went from "We are awesome" To "Oh Shit We forgot"  
faces Ethan Benny Rory and Erica took off first Amanda kept her head down as She walked fast with Gabe and Brandon  
pissed off looks on their faces Eric turned to them anf laughed

What are you gonna do about them.,.,.,.,Eric asked himself before walking off

* * *

**Done! That Was the Longest! Chapter Ever! I hope you guys loved it I threw in Rorica and Bethan  
Just wasn't enough in the story yet I'll say there'll be more of it And I even threw in Etharah as Friends  
Nothing MORE! And I'm sorry about the Long Update! I was writing this and I finally finish it today  
and Yeah The Only "Fledglings Drinking from Other Fledglings" Pop in my head and it fit  
With Benny and Ethan So I threw it in there That's way it was longer then the other chapters  
Well I'm happy to say The Next EP is Jockenstein! Erica and Eric are the ones that The Vamps  
think that's drinking from dead people and Ethan and Brandon are the Big Geeks brains that  
the Coach's finds I Hope you guys like or love that chapter**

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	5. Jockenstein

**Hey Everybody! So I am back with Jockenstein! This is the Way Teletoon Showed My Babysitter's a Vampire  
Season Two So I am doing it the way they did Season two I Hope my Different Way Season is better  
then The Un-re-done Season! Since this is a Bethan! Story! And I have the Summary For this EP  
But I have to say I am Hoping that Everybody loved and or Liked the last chapter I am thinking  
about Ten or Nine thousand words for this Chapter as long as I get that many words in a chapter  
I Will be Happy! with that! And this EP Is gonna be a bit Crazy! With this Coach and Jock and The Vampire  
Council! This EP Is not as crazy as Halloweird! Where Everybody is turning into What they are wearing  
But not Ethan and Benny I Just can not do that to Our Lover boys! Just to Amanda Eric Gabe Brandon  
Erica Sarah Jane and Everybody else at the Halloween Geek-slash-Nerd-Party! And For Sarah being possessed  
because Of the Girl Ghost in the Mirror and Erica Eric and Sarah with their Blood Lust problem and Everything  
else This Season On My Babysitter's a Vampire-slash-Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires! I made that  
name up! And Here is the Summary for Jockenstein!**

**Summary For Jockenstein: Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon join the Whitechapel High Hockey Team  
and All so that Team has a New star Player His name is Boltz and He has the strongest arms legs and hands  
in the league Unfortunately it turns out they were all stolen from different people It is just  
Erica and Eric's luck's that The Vampire Council suspects them of stealing those body parts for their next  
meals They are going to be in big trouble if they can not find the Real grave robber and prove that they  
are not craving rotting corpse's blood Meanwhile This Franken-jock only needs one more body part or Parts  
to make him the greatest hockey player of all time Ethan and Brandon's Brains! What Will Happen there!?  
With Our Two Favorite Twin Geeks-slash-Nerds!? Read this Chapter and Find out!**

**In Other My Babysitter's a Vampire News!: Guys! I have joined The Official My Babysitter's a Vampire Fan  
Group! SO I Can get Everyone Of my Fans News On The Season Two DVD and My Babysitter's a  
Vampire Season Three Nothing is Been said yet! When you see "IN OTHER MYBABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE  
NEWS" That Means I have news on MBAV! Atticus is 20 years old! Hard to believe He does not look like it  
So I am out of that running Well you never know He just might like younger girls! ;)  
So I still could be in the running You never know! and Guess What!? I have played My Babysitter's a  
Vampire Humans "VS" Vampires Game! and It is AWESOME! I AM TOTALLY For TEAM HUMAN!  
Well and It does look like Everybody else is too! And that One On DC's too Full Moon Fever!  
And Does Anyone know about Atty's New Movie Well I really do not have to wait that Long since  
Summer is when It is coming out In U.S.A! My Luck Texas Will not get it! I hope they do Then my mom  
Will be bugging me That is it In My Babysitter's a Vampire News! For Now!**

**Thanks To From the Last Chapter Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two-slash-  
Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose  
Thanks To For the Last Chapter for You Hurt Me: emo-rocker101 Autumrose and TrampledRose**

**Gabe: Heyo! Everybody! I hope along with my Cast members and OC's here that you guys enjoyed  
The last chapters of Both of Bethan Forever's stories! She worked really hard on both chapters!  
And I love everyone of her fans And I think you guys should check out hellgirlniki Niki for shorter!  
Stories' they are Awesomest! with her My Babysitter's a Vampire The Movie(My Way) Which is  
Awesome and Very Cute with the way Benny and Ethan got together! and her Die Pod!(My Way)  
Is how you say a bit Weird with an Evil Tree In Ethan's little body Bethan here made me go into something  
I do not remember!**

**Me: SHH! Remember NOBODY TELLS My Fans What Niki Told me! OR Let me in on! They Will just have to  
Wait until Blue Moon(My Way) *Smirks and smiles evily* I know and You guys Will just have to wait  
I guessed a few things in her story so Yeah **

**Brandon: What? when Benny and Ethan finally have (Sarah: *SLAPS Brandon's Head and hisses at him)**

**Sarah: Shut up! Or I Will drink all of your Blood! *Hisses again Eyes turned Yellow Fangs show* Got it?!**

**Brandon: Yeah Sarah Well I Hope ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 Update's Broken Really Soon!  
I can not wait to see myself in there! My luck Jesse Will think I am Ethan and rape me *Frowns and  
crosses arms***

**Me: Yeah Sorry Brandon Well Any ways Amanda and Or Eric can one of both of you tell Everybody  
What I do own and Do not Own at all Please?**

**Amanda: Sure thing can do! Bethan Forever Does not Own the Episode Jockenstein Or Ethan Benny  
Erica Sarah Rory Vice-Pincipal Stern Coach Steiner Anastasia Or Any Of the Vampires from  
The Vampire Council Or that Grave Robber and She does not OWN Boltz the Made of Dead Body parts  
Jock But Bethan Forever Does own ME! Eric! Amanda My Amazing and Sweet Girlfriend! Brandon  
a Geek (Brandon: HEY! You are a Geek Too Vampire! Geek!) Whatever Gabe an very Awesome Vampire  
-slash-Fledgling and Some Different Parts added into the story!**

**emo-rocker101: I really did not mean to scare you! And I am Never Going to the Dark side! I put as  
Friends Well not Really friends But NEVER Etharah! I am a hater of that pairing Sorry! for scaring you!  
and Update when you can! And I Am never Writing Etharah I Will only write a Un-Slash pairing I am  
for is Rorica and maybe Ethica I am gonna ask Do you like Nerdy Do not wanna drink Human Blood  
Erica better then What she does in the show? Well Enjoy this Chapter I am hoping it is long! P.S I think  
you should play Humans 'VS' Vampires Game It is Awesome!**

**Autumrose: Agree with Amanda Everybody does Eric is a Very Silly Boy and a Boyfriend at that  
and Thanks for that Great Chapter I know it was long It was Longer and Any chapter I have ever  
Well Enjoy!**

**Hey! I thought I should put If you wanna Play Humans VS Vampires Game I should tell the Powers and  
Moves  
Ethan: Holy Water Balloon Dagger Uppercut And Lightsaber Round House  
Sarah: Flying Shake Flash Kick And Shake Throw  
Benny: Magical Blast Holy Water Gun Spray And Teleport  
Rory: Crazy Kick Flying Kick And Book Throw**

**For Vampires:  
Jesse: Soul Blast Flying Kick And Soul Torpedo  
Erica: Fang Lunge Bat Swarm And Blood Drunk  
Nurse Vee-slash-Annie: Blood Drive Cartwheel Kick And Slding Kick  
Zombie Principal: Zombie Breath Zombie Flop And Throw Me A Bone  
**

**I think That is it I Can not believe I am all ready on Chapter Five Of This Season! Well I think it Is Better  
then Season One Right? Just asking! Well Stop talking Girl and Get on with the chapter! Here is  
Chapter Five Jockenstein! Enjoy!**

**Brandon Erica Gabe Sarah Rory Amanda and Eric: ENjoy the Chapter! Everybody! We Love you! (Sarah: Not  
Me!) Sorry about her!**

**Hey! Jockenstein! ~ Amanda [Redone Jockenstein]**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Jockenstein**

* * *

**At The Whitechapel Ice-Rink Whitechapel-High Hockey Team Tryouts**

* * *

**Ethan's P.O.V**

Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon walked into the Ice-rink with a few other guys from School We were  
following Vice-Principal Stern Coach Steiner and this New Star player I do not know his name  
This is Gabe's Big a Idea for Me Benny Brandon himself and Amanda join the Whitechapel High hockey team  
Why? I have No freaking idea Why all of us I think With Me Benny and Gabe being Fledglings-slash-Vampires  
and Amanda being a Full Vampire We Will make the team and cut We all walked into the locker room to get into  
Our Hockey team wear I really did not think that Girls were not gonna be on the team But I thought wrong  
I threw my Hockey clothes Amanda did too Really did not need like Shoulder's and other stuff on her like  
The other Wanna-be players Gabe and Benny really did not have to them too But Brandon was the only  
one out of all of us that needed it We all walked out of the locker room with our sticks and walked to where everybody  
skating was gonna be at and Coach Steiner called the names out try-out first  
After hearing like ten names

Amanda Halliwell!.,.,.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern called and read from the list Amanda looked at Me Benny Gabe and  
Brandon smiled and walked up to them

A Girl huh?.,.,.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern asked I knew Amanda was frowning at him

Do you really wanna end up on your ass? Than put me in.,.,.,.Amanda answered cocky and walked out onto the ice  
with Every guy looking at her ass as Amanda walked Me Benny and Gabe looked at each other smirked  
and hissed at some of the guys making them jump up a bit they were thinking Fake fangs then again  
I think Sarah drink from some of them So I think they know about Vampires they went onto the Ice as  
me Benny Gabe and Brandon sat down with a few other guys trying-out after watching the guys trying  
to get pass Amanda Who was the only one to get the hockey puck in the goal net and that New star player  
was slamming into Everybody tried to do the same with Amanda who slammed him back with Being a Vampire  
and used to be Werewolf She was pretty strong then this New player Me and Brandon watched with widened  
eyes as Amanda and The new Player passed us I whined when Amanda slammed into another guy

Go Amanda!.,.,.,.,.,Benny cheered

Yeah.,.,.,.,Brandon agreed as The new player slammed into another guy I taped Benny Brandon and Gabe  
When The new Player went to shoot the puck into the net but Too much strength made his hockey stick fly  
right out of his hand

Yeah! nice one Boltz!.,.,.,.Gabe called out to the New player Now named Boltz

WHOO! Go Team!.,.,.,.,.Benny and Gabe shouted-slash-yelled We watched as Amanda and Boltz the only ones  
that could hurt the guys running on the ice to other goal net As Me Benny Gabe and Brandon heard what  
Vice-Principal Stern and Coach Steiner were talking about Well Really Stern

This plays for one reason and One reason Only! To win!.,.,.,.,.,,.,Vice-Principal Stern yelled-slash-told  
then Boltz got right up behind a player and pushed him down

Oof!.,.,.,.,The Man grunted when He hit the ice face first and Amanda slammed into another Player

Damn gotta hurt..,.,.,,.,.,.I mumbled

You wanna make the cut you have gotta sweat hockey!,.,.,.,.,.Vice-Principal Stern yelled as another player was  
slammed into

Bleed hockey! and Be good Like that girl out there! kicking your asses!.,.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern yelled and finished  
Me Benny Brandon and Gabe turned our heads to Coach Steiner and Vice-Principal Stern

And remember most importantly to have lots of fun!,.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner added with a smile giving  
Everybody a thumbs up

On your own time! No fun on my ice!Only the best of the best Will make this losing Team!.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern  
corrected-slash-exclaimed looking at the players Me Benny and Brandon turned to Gabe who turned his  
head to us

Gabe Are you sure Me Benny Ethan You and Amanda We all should be here?!.,.,.,.Brandon asked-slash-whispered-slash-  
exclaimed When Boltz just went up to a player and pushed him down

Oof!.,.,.,.The Try'er out grunted flying a few feet back landing on his back hard on the ice I jumped up a bit  
and to have Benny's arm wrap around me pulling me to him

Remember they Can not hurt you Fledgling-slash-Vampire Powers.,.,.,.,Benny reminded-slash-whispered into  
my Hockey head wear I smiled up at him then leaned into his' body Still warm even I think Vampires are Cold  
I think

We are not even best of the worst! And Amanda is killing all of them out there!.,.,.,.,.,Brandon exclaimed looking at  
Gabe

Benny Ethan Brandon baby there are two ways to get popular fast.,.,.,Gabe whispered to Me Benny and Brandon

Me and Ethan are like popular Gabe.,.,.,.,.,Benny admitted rolling his eyes

Well any ways Form a high school Band or Join a Team.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe told me Benny and Brandon as Amanda  
passed by In-Human speed making All of us roll our eyes and the guys looked at her Because No Girl can  
be that fast

They are getting very close..,.,..,.,Brandon said in a whisper and scared voice

And since Brandon's oboe lessons never really paid out and Me Benny Ethan and Amanda are the only ones that  
can sing really good this is all me and Brandon got to be popular!.,.,.,.,Gabe added-slash-explained  
moving his hockey mask up

Besides Ethan you Benny and Brandon are really awesome at hockey.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe added smiling hit me and Brandon's  
chests

I played Hockey before I became a Fledgling.,,.,.,.,Benny filled Gabe in on that

Me and Ethan Are Awesome at watching hockey!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon corrected Gabe and exclaimed

The Closest I ever came to playing was Super-Puckzoid-Four!,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I added-slash-exclaimed  
Boltz skated up to a Try'er and pushed him down with his hockey stick

Oh!.,.,.The Try'er out gasped as he rolled onto the ice rink floor

As long as that guy is on our team Who cares how bad Me Brandon and Ethan are?.,.,.,Gabe asked

With Amanda and Me too.,.,.,.,.Benny added looking forward with his arm still around me

Him?.,.,.,.Me and Brandon asked pointing at this Guy skating towards to slammed into the Glass-window as Boltz  
made him slammed into the glass-window keeping the Player's and the Try'er out's from the others  
a Loud crash or a big ass big slam made Me Benny Gabe and Brandon jump back a bit

OH!.,.,.,Me Brandon and Benny gasped-slash-exclaimed Gabe started smiling like a Dumb-ass pointing behind  
the Slammed Guy

No Him!.,.,.,Gabe answered pointing at Boltz after the Dude fell down and onto the ice another Try'er out was  
skating up to the goal net When Boltz turned to him making the Dude slam into Boltz's shoulder knocking him  
out and to the ground Boltz looked at me and Brandon We could not see because Of His mask I saw something  
sticking out of Boltz's neck frowning with All of our widened eyes Amanda skated up behind Boltz frowning  
at the back of Boltz's neck Which had a long scars all the way around his neck Boltz growled at All of us  
then threw his arms and hands up with his hockey stick still in his hands then Boltz skated away  
yelling Couch Steiner and Vice-Principal Stern looked at the Messed up Players on the ice then turned their  
heads to us

Okay then More room on the ice Who is up next!?.,.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern asked-slash-yelled and all of  
the other Try'er out's hopped up and ran out of the Ice-Rink scared of What Amanda and Boltz could do to them

Guys Do not Leave!.,,..,.,.,.,Brandon begged-slash-called out to the other guys

Halliwell! Over here!.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner called out to Amanda who skated up to him and Stern took off her Hockey  
head wear showing off her two little Bite marks where Atticus bit her I saw Vice-Principal Stern and Coach Stern  
looking at those little scars before turning to Me Benny Gabe and Brandon

Okay listen up! If you are still here and you have not sustained a major injury and Made some of those  
congratulations You guys and Halliwell have made the team.,.,.,.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern explained and smiled a bit  
which was weird for him since Stern did not ever smile Only smirk and given Evil smiles sometimes  
I get a very bad feeling from Stern Even since that Breath Of Death Was around the same time He became  
Vice-Principal of the school I have no idea On What is going on in this Town any more

Yay.,.,.,.Me Benny Gabe and Brandon cheered trying to sound really happy

Sweet I am the first Girl on an All Guys hockey Team!.,.,.,Amanda exclaimed jumping up and down I laughed  
Stern frowned Coach Steiner give a weird smile I mean How bad can it be? It is not like Boltz Not Normal Right?  
This is gonna be hell Benny sighed

You got that right.,.,.,Benny agreed I gasped Since When does Benny read minds One of his Vampire Powers  
Right?

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...,.,.,.,  
What you get is What you see No More maybe It is Maybelline  
He can give you Everything you need What you need Because  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
[Instrumental] [Showing Ethan Benny Erica Amanda Brandon Gabe and Rory fixing up  
Brandon and Ethan's House After Demon Possessed Erica trashed up the Whole House  
Just gotten done Cleaning Up the Whole House Ethan and Brandon's Mom and Dad opened the front door  
as they were laughing and talkingTheir Slash names Mr and Mrs Morgan walked into the House and into the  
Living room  
Just Ethan Benny and Erica stood up looking at them as Amanda Rory Gabe and Brandon  
Sat down in the Armchair Amanda sat in Rory's lap as Brandon and Gabe sat down on  
the Arms of the Chair And Ethan crossed his arms and Him and Brandon started asking and talking  
to their Mom and Dad]**

**The Cast Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two -Slash- The Made Up name For the  
Show The Cast Of Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!  
"Staring"  
Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan and Brandon Morgan [Showing Ethan when Benny was fighting the  
Vampire Nurses and When They were Cheerleaders Him and Brandon holding their Mom and Dad dolls  
Ethan going into a Vision and Brandon casting a Spell]  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir [AKA Benjamin Weir] Gabe Weir [AKA Gabriel Weir A/N: I Know It is  
A Girl's name But hey It fits]  
[Showing Evil Benny and Normal Benny casting a Spell with Amanda at David Evil Benny giving a Tumbes  
up pointing at himself Benny Hissing At Jesse and Gabe Hissing at Him Melissa and Atticus]  
Me as Amanda Halliwell [Showing Amanda casting a Spell her Evil Self smirking at Her good Self  
Her as a Werewolf And Amanda hissing at Jesse Melissa and Atticus]  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones [Showing Erica smiling at Bo and Hissing with Her fangs out and Yellow eyes  
at Doug Her slapping that Zombie trying to bite Bo and Demon Possessed Erica walking down  
Ethan and Brandon's stairs with the wind blowing behind her  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner [Showing Rory smiling like a Goofball at Sarah in the Blood Truck  
him hanging from the Morgan's chandelier then To Rory dressed up as an Astronaut to him  
Hissing at the Evil Tree's weeds and wires]  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox [Showing Sarah trying to charm Rory into giving her the DVD  
Sarah turning around to Ethan Benny and Erica holding the Cookies then Pop her fangs out  
Sarah walking out into the hallway seeing Erica Jesse and Benny standing there to  
Sarah's eyes turn Yellow She hissed at Stephanie]  
Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan-slash-Mrs Morgan-slash-Mom  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Eric Matthews [Showing Eric hissing at Boltz and Jesse Smiling at His friends  
Face to Face with an Evil Person]  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir-slash-Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Staring"  
Addison Holley as The Vampire Little Girl Brat-slash-Anastasia  
Richard Waugh as Vice Principal Stern  
Duncan McLeod as the New Star Player Boltz  
Boyd Banks as Jogy-slash-The Grave Robber  
Scott Yaphe as Coach Steiner  
Redone Season Story Episodes And Made Up name Made and By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE" Made up name "OUR BESTFRIEND/MY BOYFRIEND ARE VAMPIRES!**

* * *

**That Night At Eleven P.M At the Graveyard-slash-Cemetary**

* * *

**Erica's POV**

I smiled as Me Rory and Eric were flying around all over Whitechapel I mean the Sky's of Whitechapel I have never  
Felt so Free I can not believe being a Full Vampire could be So Much fun But the Down sides to being  
a Full Vampire You can not look at yourself in the Mirrors you have drink Human Blood for Like Forever!  
You can not have Babies A Family Well you can have that Just not Kids I love them I Love Ethan and Brandon's Little  
Sister Jane that is why I love kids and I have two Little Brothers Harry and Chase Harry is Ten and Chase is Eleven  
And I am Fourteen Well I am Really Fifteen But Since I turned into a Full Vampire before My Fifteen birthday  
Well a day before My Birthday So yeah Fourteen years Old Rory is Fourteen He really is Fifteen too But Immortals  
We are and Eric was Born a Full Vampire He is Half Vampire and Half Human But Any ways the Moon Was Full as  
Me Rory and Eric flew by it Eric was in front I was behind him and Rory was in the back I was laughing Because  
Rory grabbed some food in the air as We were flying I knew We looked like White flashes in the sky Rory landed  
on the ground on his feet I landed Second on my feet as well and Eric fell on his back next to some rocks  
I had my Hair clip in my hair holding part of it back from my face as Eric was getting up

That is the last time I am taking flying tips from you Rory Ever again!.,.,.,.Eric exclaimed-slash-panting  
I nodded in agreeing

It is like you flew into that Poor little bird on purpose!.,.,.,I added-slash-exclaimed myself Rory looked at the both  
of us with Bird feathers in his mouth from eating the Bird Rory pointed at his mouth

I was Hungry! Mmm.,.,.,.Rory answered Me and Eric And What I thought was Bird hair in my hair was my clip  
me being a Dumb Blonde Well Brown-slash-Blonde took it out looked at frowned and threw it out Eric walked up  
towards Rory who was taking out Bird feathers Eric and Rory walked towards to me I walked closer to them until  
I was next to Rory Eric on the other side of him I grab Rory's hand as We started walking

Where are we at Rory?.,.,.,.Eric asked in a scared voice looking around all of the graves all over the place  
Me and Rory looked at an Grave-Head thingy with some words missing at the last name

It Looks like 'The Old Whitechapel Cemetary'.,.,.,Rory answered Eric

That Me Ethan Rory and Amanda used to play there When We were about Ten or Eleven.,.,.,.I added with widened eyes  
Everything I have been to When I was a little Human Kid Now I am returning to as a Full Vampire  
Like where the Vampire Council is at Me Ethan and Amanda used to make jokes about Kids getting eaten by Vampires  
We walked to where All of the grave spots are When something That smelt Like BO from People the Play like Hockey  
flooded my nose I grab it A whole lot Smelly from my gas a few weeks ago Eric must have smelt it too

Oh My Gody!.,.,.,I gasped holding my nose talking through it

Do you smell something Rory Erica?..,.,.,Eric asked Me and Rory Who still had a feather hanging from his nose

Yeah I smell it!.,.,.,I answered

All I smell you two is a pigeon.,.,.,Rory admitted-slash-answered let got my hand as His head went back for a sneeze  
Rory's hands went to his face and then Rory sneezed and all of the pigeon feathers flew out of Rory's mouth and  
nose I think or Guess flew into mine and Eric's faces Eric waved his hand in front of his face getting the feathers away  
from him I grab Rory's hand again and started pulling him along with me and Eric as We both started walking

Ugh!.,.,.,.I groaned smelling that SO Sicky like throw-up

It is totally coming from over there,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric told me and Rory pointing at some trees hiding Whoever it was  
behind them

Yeah I smell it now!.,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed

God! gotta Hate being a Full Vampire and For the Fledglings too!.,.,.,.I whispered-slash-yelled I pulled Rory  
closer to me as all three of us walked closer Only to see an Old Man digging up an old Grave I heard his shovel  
hit something Hard I thought and I guess knew it was a head My mouth fell open Me Eric and Rory gasped  
out loud and the Grave Robber did not hear me Rory and Eric gasp out in shock Mine and Rory's eyes widened  
When The Grave Robber stopped digging and cleaned off his forehead then he pulled out a Saw and went back to  
the open grave

Okay.,.,.,Eric breathed out-slash-sighed turning to me and Rory

What We all just saw That is a whole new kind of awkward!,.,.,.,..,I whispered still watching for the Grave Robber  
with my eyes still widened and my mouth still wide open Rory grab my hand even tighter

Eric and Erica Do I wet myself or do I vomit up pigeon!?.,.,.,.,.,.,..,Rory asked-slash-exclaimed looking at  
me and Eric

I do not know I think I would do both and something else.,.,.,I answered now frowning When I thought I heard  
something being Saw-ed off I think a Leg or an Arm

I think I just threw up a bit Inside my mouth.,.,.,.I admitted keeping down my Blood that I drink before Me Eric and  
Rory took off flying a few hours ago back to that mix in with Vomit

Hey Rory How about you give me more flying tips after All?.,.,.,.,.,.Eric asked-slash-admitted-slash-shrugged  
nodding his head along with talking  
Me and Rory turned our head to Eric nodding yourselves Rory made sure that He had a good-ass grip on my right  
hand Me Rory and Eric turned our heads back looking forwards then We all shot up into the Night's sky all  
of our Vampire Super strength together rocked the ground as we took off as We were in the sky flying  
away from the Dead bodies I turned to Rory who was looking forward to my left side Was Eric

I hope does not come to bite all of us in the asses More of mine and Eric's asses.,.,.,.I admitted  
Rory nodded We all flew home Eric flew to his house Rory and Me flew back to my house We both landed on in front  
of my front Door

Well I guess Tonight was Good.,.,.,.,.,Rory smiled like an Stupid goofball I smiled and lean forward and kissed him

Yeah it was until We saw a Grave Robber I hope somebody gets him soon.,,.,.,.,I whispered against Rory's lips

Me too Love you.,.,.,.,.,Rory said smiling then took off flying I smiled and then sighed

I Love you too!.,.,.,.,I called out to the night dark sky before opening my front door I looked at my watch on my wrist  
I frowned at the time After Rory taking me and Eric flying It is One in the morning Good thing Full Vampire really do  
not need sleep I walked up the stairs and to my bedroom and fell back on my bed looking around my Blue and  
Pink room Nothing really changed But I do not have a mirror anymore I got it out of my room After We killed  
Jesse And Now I can not even look at a mirror same goes for Benny I just hope that everything that had happened  
to night is not something big

* * *

**The Next Day At Whitechapel High School In the Student Lounge-slash-Study Hall-slash-Cafeteria  
At Lunch Time**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon walked into the Cafeteria-slash-Student Lounge-slash-Study Hall  
Because It was Lunch time After getting on the 'Whitechapel High School Hockey' Team and getting all of our Very big  
and huge Hockey Jersey's Which for Me and Amanda were not so big on I had gotten a bit bigger  
over the Summer and Amanda had Her Hockey Jersey tie behind her back showing off From What happened to  
her after She turned into a Full Vampire and Fledgling Bigger chest and Butt and wearing everything tighter now  
We got up to the end of the line to pay for our food When Gabe started talking being on the Ice and getting  
the hockey puck into the goal net Which was not even real!

And then I got the hockey puck and totally ollied for the winning goal!,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe finished telling his fake-ass  
story as Amanda grab the sandwich from the sandwiches spot in the food as Gabe looked around  
to see if anybody was listening Me Brandon and Ethan rolled our eyes as Amanda put the Sandwich on  
her on lunch Whatever you call it

Gabe Dude you Ethan Benny and Brandon have not even touched the ice floor yet,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda corrected  
Gabe rolling her eyes

And We are pretty sure "Ollie's" a skateboarding term and Not a Hockey term.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan and Brandon added

And Me and Ethan have all ready been on the ice,.,.,.,.,.,I admitted Great another Flashback

* * *

**Flashback To Last Night At The Whitechapel Hockey-slash-Ice Rink  
[Still Benny's POV]  
[Words In the Normal And Not this one]**

* * *

Me and Ethan after getting onto the Team I wanted to show Ethan being on the ice was not that bad  
So I got us in Without getting seen by anybody I had it to where Ethan could not see  
Anything I grab his hands and I walked backwards onto the ice

Benny Where are we going or doing?.,.,.,.Ethan laughed-slash-asked I smiled-slash-smirked and shook my head  
even though Ethan could not see me I got the both of us onto the ice and I pulled Ethan to me our bodies touched  
making me smile and Ethan gasp a bit I took off the eye-mask Ethan looked up at me I smiled him down

You took me out on ice!?.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed I smiled again

Yeah for this.,.,.,.,I admitted pointing at a little place I made up on the ice Ethan blushed

You really did this?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked with a smirk as I walked him over to the little place on the ice  
Me and Ethan sat down on the ice I wrap my arm around him

Yup With a little help from Erica before She took off tonight flying with Rory and Eric I thought We could  
use a little bit of 'Us' time alone together.,.,.,.,.I explained

I love you.,.,.,.,.Ethan smiled

I love you too My Ethan or My Teethan.,.,.,.,I laughed Ethan slap my should with his Vampire-slash-Fledgling strength  
before leaning in to kiss me I lean forward and our lips touch as Our mouths started moving along with our lips before  
I even knew it I was pushing Ethan down and getting on top of Ethan still kissing him I moved my hands to Ethan's  
jacket un-zipping it then I felt Ethan's hands move towards my jacket doing the same with mine I took it off  
and Put my jacket under Ethan's head along with his too making a little pillow for his head I smiled when Ethan  
went to un-do my shirt I laughed and shook my head I lean my head down and used my teeth to un-do his shirt  
Good thing being a Fledgling-slash-Vampire you can not break your teeth or a tooth I smiled at Ethan before kissing  
him again hands going to his jeans pulling them down Ethan gasped When the cold Ice Rink air hit his bare legs  
Ethan looked at me I smirked then kissed down his legs Ethan moaned I smirked again I love knowing I only  
can do this to him I lean up and pulled down my jeans showing off my Dark Blue-slash-Green boxers as for  
Ethan who was wearing Light Green Boxers then I pulled off my shirt and then I smirked before pulling down  
Ethan's Light Green boxers smiling while I did then lean down until I was on top of him I kissed his lips before  
moving down to Ethan's jaw and neck then shoulder and chest kissing all the way down I made up my mind  
to kiss his bare legs again Which I did then Ethan's little hips then Ethan's thighs very slowly then I licked them  
before moving up to his Member I looked up at Ethan who was breathing faster then Ever before We had Sex  
I all most put him into my mouth When

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

My Flashback ended When Ethan and Brandon pulled me away to the check out line to pay for our food  
Ethan had his hand on my wrist pulling me with him Brandon was just pushing me on the back With Amanda and  
Gabe right behind me

Who cares!? Benny Ethan Gabe and Brandon I most be the only one on the Hockey Team that can not from  
far away to shoot the puck into the goal net Does that suck to all four of you?.,.,.,Amanda asked-slash-exclaimed

I agree with the "Who Cares!", part! Let's milk this Jock thing while Me and Brandon can.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe agreed nodding  
his head

I think I know where this is going Me and Brandon are Not like You Amanda Benny and Ethan who three got hot  
after turning into Fledglings and a Full Vampire.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda thought She finished that As Ethan pay for our lunch  
Gabe turned his head outside looking at somebody Me Brandon Amanda and Ethan after paying for the lunch  
Turned our heads to that way and Saw who it was Boltz

Like Boltz.,.,..,.,.,,.Gabe finished it correcting Amanda Me Brandon and Ethan frowned

I got this Part We should totally hang out with him!.,.,.,.,Amanda joked-slash-whispered

See!?..,.,.Gabe asked pointing at her as We grab our lunch and walked out to the tables Or I thought That is what  
We were gonna do

And talk about what?.,.,.,Brandon asked-slash-slash-groaned Me Amanda and Ethan turned our heads back  
to them

How those guys are gonna wedgie you two guys later?.,.,.,.Me and Ethan asked and finished Amanda bit her lip  
to keep from laughing

Hello? All of us made the Hockey team and they did not!.,.,.,.,Amanda told Me Brandon and Ethan like Gabe would have

Watch and Learn you three.,.,.,.,.Gabe said sticking his nose up walking out to Where Boltz was sitting at  
With Amanda following

Scusi.,.,.,.,.Amanda said in Spanish or French to Me Brandon and Ethan We rolled our eyes and Followed the two  
out to Boltz's table While Boltz was looking and growling at the Two guys sitting with him watching  
them look each other in His Blue kind of Vision As Amanda and Gabe sat down at His table Me Ethan and Brandon  
followed

Hey Guys!.,.,.,.,.,Gabe greeted Amanda give the Two guys her Sexy smile while them both frowned at Gabe and Brandon  
before seeing Me and Ethan We have gotten known for Beating up People like them Jocks and Now Me Ethan and  
Amanda are Jocks Oh Great this is gonna come back and bite all three of us in the asses I watched as Gabe  
sat his tray down on the table as One of the guys looked at him lie He was crazy

So how come you two were not at the hockey practice today?.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked-slash-joked

Oh that is right you two Ass-holes are Not on the hockey team!.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda exclaimed smiling with her hand on  
her hip

So this Area and Table is for Hockey Players Only So Leave now.,.,.,.,.,Brandon told those two jock wanna-be's

All right!?.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda and Gabe exclaimed-slash-asked The Two dudes

Scooch!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Ethan added smirking at them Gabe pointed his hand and finger away from the Table  
Both of the guys Got pissed off looks on their faces before grabbing their Notebooks and other School stuff and  
got up and stomping away Me and Ethan stood there with widened eyes I thought Only me Ethan and Amanda  
could do that as Gabe sat down in a chair next to Boltz Amanda sat on the side end and Brandon grab another chair  
and next to Gabe

Wow!.,.,.,Ethan exclaimed as I sat down in one of the Dude's chairs setting up my lunch tray A smiling and very happy  
Ethan came and sat down in the chair next to me

I can not believe That just happened Without Me you Benny and or Amanda using Our Vampire-slash-Fledgling Powers  
and Full Vampire Powers as well Awesome!.,.,.,Ethan exclaimed grabbing my hand under the table and you know  
Me Benny or Benjamin Weir smiled and kissed Him making Ethan kiss back I wanna bite his lip and Out of I do not  
remember What is called I did making Ethan moan I sucked the blood coming from the little bite I heard  
Amanda and Brandon hitting on the table to get me and Ethan to stop making out Me and Ethan pulled away  
from our making out Ethan was blushing and licking his bottom lip that had all ready heal up from my fangs biting  
it I licked my fangs my right one to my left one Before moved my head back a bit

So Boltz Right?.,.,.Me and Ethan asked getting a nod from Him or a Growl?

You were really a killer on that ice rink today!.,.,.,.,.,Brandon complimented on Boltz's skating Amanda looked over  
at Brandon with "Are you freaking Kidding Me?" look on her face before Hissing at him and turning back to eating  
before moving away from Boltz moving her chair to mine and Ethan's side putting her chair next to Ethan's

He smells.,.,.,Amanda whispered while eating I nodded with that Boltz's smell was getting to me He smelt like a Dead  
Or Dead people I wonder if Ethan and Gabe can smell it too I took a deeper breath or breathing in as you can call  
it and It hit me Why does Boltz smell like Dead Bodies!? Ethan laughed and nodded or nodding Gabe punched  
Boltz's shoulder and Brandon just kept on eating his lunch food Pizza which was He was eating I remember  
Eating Pizza when I used to be a Human Now that I am a Fledgling I still can Eat Pizza Just with the Blood Lust  
Yeah Do not wanna talk about it

Yeah those were some sweet-ass,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Ethan started complimenting When Boltz dropped  
his arm and hand onto the table from his soda-can showing off a manly hand and a little hand Left was manly  
Right was the little hand Me Ethan and Amanda frowned Brandon lean over and saw Boltz's hands and sat  
back down with widened eyes

Hand?...,.,.Ethan Brandon and Me finished-slash-asked looking at his hands knowing We just finished  
about Boltz's hand and Not Boltz's moves on the ice rink Amanda still eating and still frowning at Boltz's weird differently  
Hands and His Fucked up Smell Who could even blame her?

We mean as (Brandon and Ethan) That slap shot was really freaking awesome.,.,.,.,.,Brandon and Ethan corrected  
themselves after saying the wrong thing to Boltz Brandon and Ethan nodded Gabe smirked at them before  
making a gagging face Finally smelt the air around Boltz Huh? By this time Me Gabe Amanda and Ethan  
were the only ones that could smell Boltz For His Answer for that Slap shot was grunting and nodding his head  
I heard something like Flash up behind all of us

Then Erica and Eric came into view Very happy or something on about it something Okay What the hell did I just say?  
Well any ways Erica changed from the Kicking Ass Fledgling Wear and Clothes to being The Full Vampire Wear outfits  
From wearing No tight fitting Clothes to wearing them Like today A leather in between light Blue and Dark Blue  
Purple Jeans and a Black Beanie and Erica sat down in the chair next to Gabe and Brandon and Eric stood up  
with his hands in his back jeans' pockets

Ethan! Benny! Amanda! Gabe! Brandon! You guys Will not believe What happened last night!.,.,.,.Erica exclaimed  
Boltz turned his head over to Erica and Eric and grunted Erica and Eric pointed at Boltz

Who is he?..,.,.Eric asked pointing his finger at Boltz while Erica did to

This is Boltz.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me Ethan and Brandon answered for Boltz

Boltz smells.,.,..,,.Amanda whispered-slash-answered for something

Because Boltz is faster then lightning!.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe added and explaining for that

Why are all of you guys dressed up as and or like hockey players?.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked

It is not even Happy Halloween yet.,.,.,.,.,Eric remarked smirking Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda lean back  
in our chairs

We made the Whitechapel High Hockey team.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan and Brandon admitted smirking Eric and Erica's eyes widened  
and Erica's mouth fell open

What?! That is great!.,.,.,.,Erica exclaimed in a very happy tone I crossed my arms then threw one over Ethan's shoulder

So what you guys are like Water Boys Dudes or Guys and Girl or something?.,.,.,Erica and Eric asked Me Amanda Gabe  
Ethan and Brandon I rolled my eyes Amanda and Gabe shook their heads "No"

No! We just happen to be players for the team!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan and Brandon corrected Erica and Eric before Brandon  
hit Gabe's shoulder

Yeah and this is a the Player's table!.,.,.,Gabe added I pointed over to some girls looking over to us Ugh

So unless you guys are two of the Hockey groupies.,.,.,.,.,.,I rolled my eyes at the Girls who waved at Brandon and  
Ethan OOOOh Big mistake Me and Gabe hissed at the two girls making them run out of of the room

Right?.,.,.,.,Amanda laughed-slash-asked Erica and Eric turned around from where the girls were just standing

Yeah Me and or Eric are so not on that team But Good way to get the Girls away from your guys' men!.,.,.,.,Erica compli  
mented Eric frowned before Him and Eric ran out of the room or Whatever they call this part of the School  
We all watched them take off like that

Okay that was Weird.,.,.,I mumbled to myself before We all turned our heads to Boltz

So Boltz.,.,.,.,Amanda started

What is Up?.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Ethan finished-slash-asked After a Very weird Lunch me Ethan Brandon and Gabe  
had to go to class While Amanda talked to some Guy that had walked in She knew from her Days on the Werewolves'  
Council about dead bodies turning up missing and Missing body parts from them Which was Weird makes me wonder  
Why Does Boltz smell like that

* * *

**Meanwhile At Erica and Eric's lockers**

* * *

**Erica's POV**

I was leaning against My closed up locker as Eric was digging through His Locker looking for his watch Which He thought  
that He threw into his locker the day before Well He had it last night So I think He lost it like I did with my hair clip

Just give up all ready it is not in your Locker!.,.,.,.I sighed-slash-groaned I was getting hungry and do not mess with me  
when I am hungry

I am Not giving up Amanda got me that watch and If she finds out that I lost it I am gonna be dead.,.,.,.Eric exclaimed  
before turning away from his locker I saw Boltz trying to open up his locker And Guess Who walks down the hallway  
Just in time to see Boltz there Sarah and Cue the Rock Music Sarah walked her way towards to Me and Eric then  
Sarah threw her hand through her hair and turn her head to Boltz checking him out and flip her hair back and  
Stop walking in a Slowly way and turning to Mine and Eric's lockers Which Eric was back to digging into his locker again

There you two guys are!.,.,.,Sarah called out-slash-greeted to me and Eric making Him turn away from his opened up locker  
Sarah stopped in front of Eric and next to me and held out a Letter to With Mine and Eric's names on it Which Read on  
the Front

* * *

**Erica Isabella Jones And Eric Adams Matthews  
From The Vampire** **Council PLEASE READ! In Fangs We Trust We Only Drink Human Blood From Your Vampire  
Council Please Read your two's Letter**

* * *

I sighed and then frowned Something from the Vampire Council to Their Like Rebel Vampires Followers I walked over  
to Eric that Way I could read it too Eric groaned In gotten a closer look at it Which was The Vampire Council's Letter  
to me and Eric

You two all ready Know Who it is from Well I am gonna say it any ways Special delivery from 'The Vampire Council'.,.,.,.,  
Sarah smirked then whispered looking around the hallways and then handing the Letter from The Vampires from the  
Vampire Council

What is it Now?! Proper fang hygiene or Werewolf dating tips?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric and Me asked-slash-remarked Sarah  
moved her shoulders up saying She really did not know What was going on then Sarah crossed her arms  
looking over to at Boltz the New Whitechapel star Player for the School's Hockey team smiling at Boltz

So Who is that newer hunk are there?.,.,.,.,.,Sarah asked with a smirk as me and Eric were starting to open up the  
Vampire Council's Letter to Me and Eric Me and Eric looked over our shoulders and looking at Boltz  
still standing in front of his Locker

Oh That is Boltz With a "B" As in 'BO'.,.,.,.,.,Eric answered with a remark before turning back to this something from  
the Vampire Council

Boltz is on the Whitechapel Hockey team With Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda,.,.,.,.,.I added-slash-smirked  
As I helped With Eric opening the Letter from the Vampire Council

Since When Your two guys' Dorks Turn Hot and Very Cool then Amanda Benny Ethan Gabe and Brandon just  
now turned into Jocks? Crazy Town,.,...,.,..,.,.,.,.Sarah asked-slash-whispered-slash-then-mumbled to herself  
As Me and Eric read the Letter from the Vampire Council both of our eyes widened in shock

This is So Fucking crazy!.,.,.,.,.,Me and Eric exclaimed-slash-yelled in shock

Yeah Totally.,.,.,.,Sarah agreed to the wrong thing

I mean I have seen a Few jocks be dorky and nerdy But never dorks-slash-nerds.,.,.,.,.,Sarah did not finish talking  
and explaining before I threw the Letter down or flew it around

What Me and Erica mean Is this!.,.,.,.Eric corrected Sarah And this is What the Letter Read

* * *

**OFFICIAL SUMMONS THEN BABABABABAB ERICA ISABELLA JONES AND ERIC ADAMS MATTHEWS  
YOU TWO ARE WANTED FOR GRAVE ROBBING **

* * *

I looked at the Letter with Widened and shocked filled eyes Eric hate and Wanted to kill the Vampire Council  
from doing this to me and him

It says We as (Erica and Eric) We are both wanted for grave robbing!.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed-slash-growled

And Now Why would Me and or Erica do that!?.,.,.,.Eric asked-slash-demanded to know

Bad nutritional choices?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked-slash-answered-slash-sang as She rocked back and forth  
Me and Eric frowned at Sarah with Sick looks on our faces

UGH!.,.,.,I groaned

That is so Sick!.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric exclaimed-slash-yelled

Me and Eric do not even feed and drink off or on the Living Breathing and Heart beating People!.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed  
and pointed out something

Yeah true that! Erica sticks to drink bottled organic plasma and I like to stick to The Fake Blood As in Grandma Weir's  
'Fake Full Vampire Human Blood Substitute' and I hate drinking off of Humans.,.,.,.,.,.Eric explained and pointed  
out his Points Sarah smirked the smiled

Yeah that there is Not gonna even help your two's guys' cases.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah admitted turning her head to Boltz

So are one of you two guys' gonna introduce me to Boltz or what?.,.,.,.,Sarah added-slash-asked Me and Eric  
We turned our heads to him as Boltz was grunting to get his locker open even though He was wearing his Hockey hands wear then Boltz gotten like really mad or pissed off or Both and slammed his masked hands into his locker  
making a Hole or Whatever it was into the Locker smoke come from the broken locker before Boltz walked away  
Sarah got her Sexy look on her face then Purred at Boltz I frowned as Eric slammed his hand shutting his locker closed  
and We walked away from Sarah and We were on our ways to the Vampire Council When I saw Amanda  
walking toward us I know that Look Amanda is pissed off

What Happened? And Why are you two wanted by The Vampires from the Vampire Council and The Werewolves from  
The Werewolf Council?.,.,.,Amanda asked

We are on our ways there We Will explain later.,.,.,.,.,I answered before Me and Eric walked passes Amanda

* * *

**At The Old Mason Lodge The Vampire Council's Meeting**

* * *

**Still Erica's POV**

Me and Eric flashed Well I flew there as Eric flashed there to the Old Mason Lodge When We both gotten there  
We walked into the Vampire Council after hearing We were both wanted for Grave Robbing We were  
pushed upstairs by Four Older Members Of the Vampire Council They were very Strong Eric hissed at all four of them  
his eyes turned Red weird making them back off as Me and Eric walked to the closed door I opened the door  
And Eric and Me walked into a dark room lit up by fire torches and Two weird Older style chairs sitting a bit away from  
each other and in the back and forwards or called in front of Me and Eric were our Makers or More known as the  
Vampire Council With Anastasia More called the Vampire little Girl or brat and two other members sitting  
with her behind like a desk We walked to them then stopped if they tried anything right now I had my fangs and  
fighting whatever you call it and ready to kill

Erica and Eric you two have been accused of necro-gluto How do you two plead?.,.,.,.,Anastasia asked Me and Eric  
I looked up and saw this weird symbol above their heads A very weird one then I tilted my head to the side

Necro-what? I thought Me and Eric were being accused of draining dead people?..,.,.,I asked frowning  
at this Eric lean over to my ear

That is what Necro-gluto means.,.,.,Eric whispered-slash-answered me

True Eric thank you And Erica That is what necro-gluto means Do you kids now days learn Latin from Your school's  
anymore?.,.,.,.,Anastasia thanked Eric-slash-explained-slash-asked Me rolling her eyes

Whatever It is called! Me and Erica did not do it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Eric yelled shutting Anastasia-slash-the Vampire Brat

First of all this Gross! And Second of All this EW!,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Eric exclaimed with grossed out looks on our faces

Those are both valid points to you two Rebel Vampires But we know you two were in the graveyard.,.,.,.,Anastasia-slash-The Vampire Little Brat before She held up both of her little hands holding something I really did not see what the  
somethings were She was holding

We found Erica your hair clip and Eric your watch.,.,.,.,.,Anastasia-slash-The Vampire Brat admitted frowning at me  
and Eric holding my white Hair clip that looked like a bird feather and Eric's missing Watch that must have fallen  
off When He landed on the ground I sighed

Okay fine Me and Eric were there But Me and Eric did not do anything! TO Dead People's bodies!,.,.,.,.,..I exclaimed-slash-snapped

As Rory Erica's Boyfriend He was there too!.,.,.,Eric added crossing his arms rolling his eyes

We did He said him and Erica were on a date and Erica pulled Eric with you two guys.,.,.,.,.Anastasia-slash-The Vampire  
Little Brat answered

Rory What?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Eric asked-slash-deamanded to know why I smirked and crossed my arms

We did not believe the date and We did not believe that part either which is why you two Rebel Vampires stand accused  
.,.,.,.,Anastasia-slash-The Vampire Little Brat explained Eric groaned throwing his arms down  
I rolled my eyes and hissed under my breath

This is a very serious crime Erica and Eric.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Vampire Council Male Member told me and Eric putting  
his hands on the desk

I agree with Nathan Feeding on the dead can spread sickness through and to the Whole Vampire community.,.,.,.,..,.,  
Anastasia-slash-The Vampire Little Brat agreed with the Older Vampire member holding her hands out  
to the one on her left and right The one on the right was Nathan

Me and or Eric have not been doing of no necro-glueing or whatever you guys call it At all!,.,.,.,.I started fighting back  
with words

But Me and Erica think We saw the person who is digging up the dead bodies.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric admitted making Me smile  
hoping this would work Anastasia put her little hands together

Very well.,.,.,.,.,Anastasia-slash-The Vampire Little Brat then lean forward

You two can have Forty Eight hours to catch The Grave Robber and Prove your two's innocence's.,.,.,Anastasia-slash-  
The Vampire Little Brat explained and agreed to give me and Eric time

Okay Great.,.,.,Me and Eric sighed turning around to leave the Vampire Council room When something hit me I turned  
back to Anastasia Nathan and The other Vampire Council member I heard Eric groan out before turning  
Around himself putting his hands into his jeans' back pockets Kind of like Ethan Which I found Weird But shook  
it off before shaking my head

So what if Me and Eric fail within those Forty Eight hours? And If We do not catch the Grave Robber?..,.,.I asked  
nervously still trying to keep my fangs at the ready

We would have to kill the virus living inside the both of you Rebel Vampires before it spreads to the other Vampires.,.,,  
Anastasia-slash-The Vampire Little Brat explained without a problem I sighed with a smile so did Eric

Oh Like with Vampire antibiotics or something?..,.,.,.,.,Me and Eric asked I heard a pop Which I knew as the Pop  
for popping out Vampire fangs

Nope Something a lot and much more permanent.,.,.,.,.,Anastasia-slash-The Vampire Little Brat answered then  
flashed me and Eric a smile showing off her fangs then I saw her eyes turn Vampire Yellow I heard the Thunder  
crashing I looked at Eric

Great!.,.,.,.Eric squeaked out with a high voice like Ethan Before We turned and walked out of the Vampire Council  
With worry wrote all of our faces before We flew up into the air and to The Whitechapel Ice-slash-Hockey rink  
to tell Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda the new news

* * *

**At The Whitechapel Ice-slash-Hockey Rink**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The Hockey Players were all ready on the ice playing Where Amanda should be But not yet She was gonna go in  
for a Hurt Hockey Player So Her Ethan Benny Gabe and Brandon were listening to Erica and Eric explaining on what is  
going on as they all walked up the stairs Ethan and Brandon had their hockey sticks in their hands

And So the Vampire Council is gonna terminate me and Erica if We do not catch this guy.,.,.,.,.Eric finished explaining  
as Brandon and Gabe walked behind Ethan Benny Amanda and Eric who were walking in front of them Benny and  
Amanda so for Gabe as well had their hockey sticks as well

So and Me and Eric really need your guys' help with this.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica added with a sigh crossing her arms  
as they kept walking up the stairs

Listen We would all love to but the hockey team needs all of us too,,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe and Brandon told the Two Rebel  
Vampires making Ethan Benny and Amanda rolled their eyes

For what?.,.,.,.,Eric asked sounding angry

You guys said yourselves you four barely set foot or feet onto the ice and Amanda is way better then Gabe Ethan and  
Brandon sorry.,.,.,Erica explained

Hey! bench warming is a noble tradition!.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe exclaimed

Sorry But They Will not let me Ethan and Amanda go and help you guys..,.,.,.Benny told Erica and Eric sadly as Boltz  
was walking down the other stairs going down

Hey Boltz What is Up!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked-slash-exclaimed holding his hand for Boltz to slap it Boltz slapped  
back Brandon's hand hard grunted When he did

Ah!.,.,.Brandon groaned-slash-whispered shaking his hand

It is harder then it looks.,.,.,.,Gabe added-slash-smirking

Sorry Erica and Eric Me Amanda Benny Brandon and Gabe would love to help but as Gabe and Brandon would say  
we have the hockey team to think about.,,.,.,.,.,Ethan explained with a sad smile

Fine Me and Eric Will do it or this ourselves!.,.,.,.Erica yelled-slash-exclaimed walking back down Benny Ethan and Amanda as Eric slammed Gabe and Brandon against the wall with his Vampire powers When Erica turned  
around to look at All of them

But next time There is a Monster your Closet Brandon call someone else and somebody else!.,.,.,.,.,.Erica and Eric  
snapped before walking off back to outside Ethan Benny Brandon Gabe and Amanda looked at each other  
with widened eyes

* * *

**Outside The Whitechapel Ice-slash-Hockey Rink With Erica and Eric**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

After explaining Everything to My Girlfriend Brandon Ethan Benny and Gabe they could not Help me and Erica  
because The Whitechapel School's Hockey team! I mean Me and Erica Could and might Die! Because Of this!  
After slamming Gabe and Brandon into a Wall really hard I really did not mean to do that But I get so Mad I just can not  
stop myself I am Like Erica But I was born a Vampire-slash-Human I am a Vampire-slash-Human-slash-Spell-Master  
and Kind of a Seer I can read minds Like My Father or Dad Or Daddy whatever you wanna call him  
Right now Me and Erica are on our owns in trying to find this Grave Robber as Me and Erica stormed-slash-exited  
out Of the Ice-slash-Hockey Rink Erica slammed the door open as She walked in front of me and I flashed to  
Her A Fast walker I saw a Homeless man walking towards the Back door Were me and Erica were just now walking  
out I was on Erica's left as He slammed or bumped hard into Erica's shoulder with a Filled up bag of something  
over his shoulder The Hit was Hard enough to make Erica hiss under her breath as the Homeless Man grunted  
Because Erica being a Vampire knocking into her Hard even more The Homeless man turned to me and Erica

Watch your step missy!.,.,.,.,The Homeless Man snapped-slash-asked Erica to do fixing his hat before walking  
inside the Whitechapel Ice-slash-Hockey Rink Erica frowned at the Homeless Man When something that Smelt  
So Fouly! I know that is not a Word!

Sorry Sir.,.,.,.,Erica apologized to the Homeless Man before smelling What I was smelling and gagged waving  
her hand in front of her face flipping her Brown-slash-Blonde hair back out of her face

Ew! Why do all hockey players smell like BO!?.,.,.,.,Erica asked-slash-gagged-slash-exclaimed disgustedly still waving  
her hand in front her face

I thought That Homeless Man Looked like That Guy We saw last night.,.,.,.I admitted Erica nodded before We walked  
out into view stopping as Someone Vampire Super Speeded In between Me and Erica making The both of us  
jump up only to see that someone was A Very happy and crossed arms Rory smiling at Erica I rolled my eyes

Oh!.,.,.,I gasped putting my hand over my heart Which was very stupid of me My Heart does not even Beat  
or Pump Blood through it

Hey Rory-Bear.,.,.,.,.,Erica gasped as well shocked that Rory Vampire Speeded out of nowhere and Scared me and her  
Half aLive get it? I guess not Vampire Jokes are Awesome

Hi Eric And Hi Erica-Boo!.,.,.,.,Rory greeted happily smiling again

Can Me and or Erica help you with anything?..,.,I asked-slash-trying-not-to-laughed at Rory

Nope.,.,.,.,Rory answered shaking his head I rolled my eyes Erica sighed and crossed her arms as Me and her  
took a sept forwards only to Have Rory following on Erica's right side then Erica stopped walking first Me second  
and Rory last with trying to look like he was Awesome or serious look on his face

Than why are you Following Me your Girlfriend I get that But why are you really following Me and Eric?.,.,.,.,Erica  
asked turning to her Goofy Vampire Boyfriend Rory turned to me and Erica

Oh the Vampire Council told me to make sure that you two guys do not sink your fangs into any more dead dudes  
bodies.,.,.,.,Rory explained I groaned throwing down my arms as Me and Erica walked out more

But you know Me and Eric never did that! You Were there!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica pointed out as We walked down more  
Stairs Why are there is many stairs!?

Yeah I know but the Vampire Council hates it when I argue back Or talk And this way We all get to spend two days  
together!.,.,.,.,.,Rory answered putting his arm on Erica's shoulder making Erica blushed I rolled my eyes I removed  
off Rory's arm

Ugh! Stake me now!.,.,.,.,I yelled Erica hissed at me for doing that and putting Rory's arm back onto her shoulder

Sarah is supposed to babysit you two guys too She is around here somewhere.,.,.,.Rory added-slash-admitted  
looking around for flashing and or flying

Maybe Sarah is in the ice-slash-Hockey rink?.,.,.,.,.Erica suggested Me and Rory nodded and We all headed back  
inside the Rink

* * *

**Meanwhile Back Inside The Whitechapel Ice-slash-Hockey Rink With Sarah and Boltz**

* * *

Sarah had all ready found Boltz checking him out from far away licking her fangs inside her mouth as some  
players passed by Sarah flashed to Boltz and grab His Hockey jersey and flipped her Light Brown hair back over her  
shoulder and out of her face before flashing her sexy smile as Sarah does with all of the other Boys at Whitechapel  
High

So Have we even met before?.,.,.,.,Sarah asked The Jockenstein pushing Boltz against the wall behind the both of them

Or was that just in my dreams Baby?.,.,.,.,Sarah added-slash-asked again putting her hands on Boltz's shoulders  
And The Jockenstein's Answer-slash-replied was Just groaning coming out of Boltz's covered up mouth by  
His mask-slash-Hockey Helmet Sarah laughed at Boltz for doing that and patting and hitting Boltz's shoulder

You are so freaking witty! And I bet you are ruggedly handsome too.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah giggled-slash-purred flashing  
her fanged smile letting Boltz know She was gonna bite him after seeing his face Sarah's face turned to very serious  
one her hand going for Boltz's mask-slash-Hockey Helmet using Her Vampire strength on Boltz's shoulder  
Boltz grunted grabbing Sarah's hand with His own strength on Sarah Her eyes went soft

Aw he is shy And Strong.,.,.,Sarah cooed-slash-complimented before smirking at him Even with Boltz's strength  
Sarah moved to take Off His Mask-slash-Hockey Helmet again

I Love that In a Guy.,.,.,.Sarah purred smirking moving Boltz's Mask-slash-Hockey Helmet Boltz was grunting  
as Sarah finally saw His face Before getting a Freak-The-Fucked-Out Look on her face and slapping Boltz's mask  
back down on his face

OH!.,.,.,Sarah gasped-slash-exclaimed taking her hands off Boltz and flashing her head around in Her Vampiress Super  
Speed still gasping from seeing Boltz's really messed up face

It is like someone and or somebody ran over a lizard and then stapled it yo your face Boltz!.,.,.,.,Sarah breathed out  
as Me Erica and Rory found Sarah was flirting with Boltz-y

Sarah let's go!.,.,.,.,.,Rory called out to the Older Dark Headed Vampiress as Erica wrap her arm around Rory's  
waist as I put both of my hands on my hips frowning and trying not to laugh like Erica

You and Me have to watch Erica and Eric so that does not dig-dig munch-munch yum-yum.,.,.,.,.Rory reminded  
Sarah acting like He was eating then rubbed his stomach I turned my head to him as Did Erica trying not to laugh  
at him

Subtle.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Erica remarked nodding Sarah looked at me Erica and Rory with a scared look on her face or  
a grossed out look? Sarah nodded

Yeah fine let's go! I literally never want to see his fucked up Face again!.,.,..,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed-slash-yelled pointing  
at Boltz storming back up to Me Erica and Rory We just looked at each other I rolled my eyes  
Erica sighed and threw Rory's arm around her neck and put her hand on Rory's holding his arm there and Sarah  
walked up to me Rory and Erica and We all walked out of the Rink

* * *

**After all that Meanwhile With Benny Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda Inside The Ice-slash-Hockey Rink**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Benny Gabe and Brandon watch from the side lines as Amanda Boltz and The other Hockey Players skating around  
all over the Ice-slash-Hockey rink against the other team which was Winning by Three Points Boltz was  
keeping the Puck from Amanda Who could not shoot from far away and Me Benny and Brandon were feeling sorry  
for not helping Erica and Eric Me Benny and Gabe watch about to jump of our seats or Bench seats as Boltz Amanda  
and the other players passed by When I heard Vice Principal Stern and Coach Steiner talking about What is wrong  
With Boltz I agreed with that Wow agreeing With Vice Principal Stern on something Weird! About Boltz acting  
like He does not even have a brain to act on It is not hard to hear with Vampire-slash-Fledgling Super hearing  
Even Brandon could hear it Since He is only Human

What is wrong with that New Boltz kid?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Vice-Principal Stern asked Coach Steiner

What? He scored four points today!.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner answered Unsure What by Vice-Principal Stern meant about  
Boltz

Yeah three were on his own net! that and He is not letting One of the Best Players on the team play!.,.,.,.,Vice-Principal  
Stern pointed out to Coach Steiner Benny and Gabe sighed and rolled their eyes smirking Me and Brandon looked  
at each other knowing Our brains put together could help them with Boltz

Okay so yeah He is not letting Amanda Halliwell pay the game today and He is does have got the skills and Boltz  
just needs a little.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner agreed and started saying

One or Two Brains?.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern suggested-slash-finished-slash-asked Coach Steiner

Right.,.,.,.Coach Steiner sighed rolled his eyes because Vice-Principal Stern was right Me and Brandon frowned  
before getting up with our hockey sticks still in our hands and Me and Brandon walked over to them

Um Me and Brandon kind of like have the opposites problems,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I admitted as Coach Steiner turned to me and  
Brandon

See Me and Ethan know what to do It is just the "Doing" part is Where Me and Ethan have the troubles at,.,.,.,.Brandon  
admitted as well pointing at the Ice Rink

Yeah Well if you two have any ideas for Boltz I sure would love to hear all of them from the both of you.,.,.,.,Coach  
Steiner said as He was watching over Boltz still not passing the puck to Amanda

Okay My First one Put Benny onto the ice At least He knows What He is doing.,.,.,.,.I suggest first Vice-Principal Stern  
looked over at Benny

Weir!.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern yelled out to Benny Who looked over at him with shocked eyes

You are on the Ice.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner told Benny Who had all ready hopped up from the bench and onto the ice

And For the other starters Me and Brandon would shoot the puck farther away from the goal net.,.,.,.,I stated knowing  
that from just watching getting Vice-Principal Stern looking at me and Brandon as well

That goalie is way too awesome at blocking the puck up close,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon added nodding Coach Steiner put two  
of his fingers in his mouth Vice-Principal Stern did the same as Coach Steiner both of them whistled for Boltz to  
come over to all four of us When Boltz did Me and Brandon explained the new moves for him to do getting  
a moan a groan and grunt for an answer before Boltz skated off after Few minutes Benny passed the puck to  
Boltz and from far away Boltz shot the puck made into the Other Team's Goal net then Buzzer sounded as Our  
Points on the Board went from One to Two Points! me and Brandon laughed Because We did not think it was gonna  
work Looking at Coach Steiner Who looked Shocked from it Then Me and Brandon pointed at the players from  
the other team

Um now try going behind the goal net and rebounding the puck off Number Seven's hockey helmet!.,.,.,.,.Me and  
Brandon explained-slash-exclaimed Coach Steiner and Vice-Principal Stern put their fingers into their mouths  
again and turned to Where Boltz was at and getting Benny to come over as well When they whistled for Boltz  
After explaining again to Boltz and Now Benny We all watched as Boltz passed the puck to Benny Who went behind  
the goal net then passed to Boltz who rebounded off of Number Seven's helmet and went right into the Goal Net  
making our Team's Points tie up with the other team's Points Three-To-Three the Buzzer sounded again Brandon  
and Coach Steiner gasped and jump back a bit in Shock because Mine and Brandon's brains and minds together  
were helping the team start winning Then I gasped then Me and Brandon pointed again

Um now pass the puck to number eight and body check him into the goal net!.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Brandon smirked  
breathing hard because This was getting Awesome! After again telling Boltz again and Benny Who passed the puck  
to number eight and Boltz used his strength and body checked the Player and The Goalie into the goal net  
the Buzzer sounded again Now Whitechapel High Was Winning! Four-To-Three!

We are in the lead! Thanks Ethan and Brandon!.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner exclaimed-slash-breathed-out-slash-thanked me  
and Brandon patting me and Brandon on the back

Huh! We Can not take all of that credit Boltz and Benny helped out a little.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Brandon corrected  
Coach Steiner as Benny and Boltz skated up Me and Brandon put our hands on Boltz's shoulder I gasped then  
Brandon I Must have took him into the vision with me

**In Mine and Brandon's Vision**

Me and Brandon saw a Photo of a Hockey Player Only this was Weird His hand was marked With a Black Marker

**Flash**

Me and Brandon saw another Hockey Player But His Whole Body was Marked with a Black Marker

**Flash**

Me and Brandon saw another Hockey Player His arm was marked with a Black Marker

**Flash**

Me and Brandon saw Boltz's Red weirdly Hockey Mask-slash-Helmet With a Red gem in his Mask-slash-Hockey Helmet  
with Weird looking Symbol in it

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

Me and Brandon catched Our breaths again and took our hands off of Boltz's shoulder Who grunted as Benny went  
back onto the ice Boltz followed him I saw where Vice-Principal Stern had his arms crossed and looking at me and  
Brandon Who was looking at his hand I was thinking about That Vision Wait Is Boltz made out of those Dead Bodies  
parts?! then Vice-Principal Stern un-crossed his arms and put his hand to mine and Brandon's faces to snap  
me and him out of what we were thinking about and He snapped his fingers in front of our faces then waved  
his hand Brandon and Me turned to him

You two look a little worn out kids Why don't you two ride the pine?.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern asked Me and Brandon  
putting his hand behind his back

Sure.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon answered-slash-agreed and walked back over to Gabe and sat back down

There is something going on with Boltz..,.,..,.,.,Brandon admitted to Gabe looking scared Gabe stop looking around and  
turned his eyes and head to me and Brandon

What do you two mean by that? He is playing better then ever!.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,.,.,.,Gabe said to me and Brandon pointing  
at Boltz

Me and Brandon know but We do not think He is a natural.,.,.,.,.,I admitted We all turned our head to each other

* * *

**After The Game Behind The Inside Or Whatever you guys would call it  
With Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon**

* * *

After winning the Game Some of the Players from The Whitechapel High hockey team were out partying  
And Me and Brandon started explaining About My Vision I gotta corrected myself there Mine and Brandon Vision  
When We both touch Boltz and seeing Photos of From What Me Brandon Amanda Gabe and Benny know  
as Dead Hockey Players that were From Whitechapel After explaining Benny and Amanda were believers  
But Not Gabe Who was finding that The New Star Player from The Whitechapel High Hockey team was made out from  
dead bodies parts Now We were all standing outside of the Stairs Way Were Boltz was trying to drink What Does  
not look like Water through His Closed up Mask-slash-Hockey Helmet grunting out like crazy in trying to do so  
Sounds Like the First Time me and Benny made Love I mean it I sounded like that I stood there with my hands in  
my front pants pockets Benny by side me with his arm wrap around my waist holding me to his body Brandon  
stood in the middle of all of us Gabe and Amanda on the other side Amanda had her arms crossed frowning  
Me Benny and Brandon were smirking As Boltz had gotten tired of trying He threw down the Water or Whatever it  
was onto the ground Gabe made a "Hmm!" sound and turned his head to me Brandon and Benny

Boltz looks like a normal jock to me.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe rolled his eyes not believing Amanda let out a sigh

Trust me and Brandon there is something's up with Boltz.,.,.,.,.,I reassured

It has to do with that gem on his mask I just do not know What it is.,.,.,.,Brandon was starting to say

Brandon! it is so obvious! He stumbled onto some kind of magical steroids and cheated his way to becoming  
The greatest player ever!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda finished-slash-exclaimed

How are you do sure of that Amanda?...,.,.Me Brandon and Benny asked her

Because It is exactly What Benny and or Gabe would do if they Were Mortals!.,..,.,Amanda answered

That sounds about right.,.,.,..Brandon agreed

One thing I used to Play Hockey before I met Jesse dated him and Before He bitten me and Turned me into a Fledgling-  
slash-Vampire.,.,.,.,.,Benny corrected as We all heard Coach Steiner's voice talking to the Other Players

Good game guys.,.,.,Coach Steiner told the other Players When I heard him walking up behind me Brandon  
and Benny

There might be something more to this Then meets the eye.,.,.,.,.,Brandon said nodding giving his knowing eyes **  
[A/N: More Then Meets The Eye? Where is that from?]**

I think We all should look up on that gem.,.,.,.,.,I started explaining When Coach Steiner walked up to us

Hey boys! and Halliwell!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner greeted All of us Even I think Amanda saw How weird He looked  
looking at me and Brandon

Great game today!.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner breathed out

Thanks!.,.,Gabe and Amanda thanked Coach Steiner smiling themselves

I all way give 111%.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe smirked Amanda punch him in the shoulder telling him to shut up

Ow! Amanda!.,.,.,Gabe whispered-slash-yelled rubbing his right shoulder Coach Steiner held up his hand to Amanda  
and Gabe

That Is really Nice Gabe.,.,.,.Coach Steiner said to Gabe nodding before looking at me and Brandon

Say Ethan and Brandon (Coach Steiner clearing His throat) The both of you had some really great brilliant ideas  
today You two Mind hanging back?.,.,.,.Coach Steiner told-slash-asked me and Brandon with a weird look  
in his eyes I think Amanda and Benny saw it too

I'd sure would love to pick your guys' brains.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner admitted then laughed

Oh us?.,.,.,.,.,Me and Brandon asked

I do not know Me Benny Brandon Gabe and Amanda did have that "Home-Work" We all had to do,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said  
looking at Amanda Benny and Gabe Brandon did the same as me Only Amanda and Benny catched on it

What homework?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe asked all of us very confused Me Benny Amanda and Brandon turned  
to him

You know that Gemistry homework?,.,.,.,.,Me Benny and Brandon reminded Gabe

Oh that? No Me Benny and Amanda can do thar for all of us.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe reassured nodding Me and Brandon looked  
at him with widened eyes Like a "You Dumb Ass" look on our faces

Hey that is the team spirit! All right Just stay put And Amanda I might need you too.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner started  
holding out his arms

Yeah Can not do it I have tp help them.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda fake admitted putting her hands into her Blue jacket

Well okay Brandon Ethan you two stay put while I stow the gear away,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner finished grabbing  
the Hockey stuff Or We thought He would He opened the door to where Boltz was at

GABE!? What the Fuck was that!?.,.,.,.,.,...Me Benny and Brandon asked-slash-exclaimed as Amanda punched His  
Shoulder really hard

OW!.,..,.,Gabe shouted in pain grabbing his shoulder then turned to me Brandon and Benny

Relax Coach S might know something about Boltz,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered giving all of us knowing eyes

We guess you are right.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon sighed

Yeah.,.,.,.,.,Amanda and Benny agreed

Meanwhile Me Benny and Amanda find out what his mojo is and duplicate it for myself And The Next time you two  
see me I Will be just like Boltz.,.,..,.,.Gabe explained We turned our heads to Where Coach Steiner and Boltz  
were Coach Steiner was cleaning up Boltz's mask while Boltz wa groaning and grunting

Well not exactly like him.,.,.,.,.Benny laughed

You two get the idea.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe nodded-slash-added Benny gave me a kiss before walking away With Amanda and  
Gabe We turned to them and sighed I hope Everything goes okay

* * *

**A Few Hours Later At The Whitechapel Graveyard At Eight P.M With Erica Rory Eric and Sarah**

* * *

**Erica's POV**

Me Rory Eric and Sarah we flew to the Graveyard to catch this Grave Robber in the act Hoping We were gonna do that  
I just wanted to get all of this over and done with that way I could have a Night with My Goofy Vampire Boyfriend  
Rory and There was Sarah bitching about How Grossed and Un-hot Boltz was about his face looking like a  
run-over-Lizard and Eric was pissed off at the Vampire Council The Grave-Robber and All of it is to Anastasia  
and Rory Well he was just being Rory and keeping his around on my shoulder and or my waist as we were  
walking up to where Me Rory and Eric saw the Grave-Robber at last night

So you two guys get accused by the Vampire Council for grave robbing and you two wanna hang out in  
a graveyard? In the same one?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah explained-slash-asked confused by this whole thing I sighed crossing  
my arms and I smiled when Rory wrapped his arm around my waist

For the last freaking time me and Erica do not drain dead people! Okay?!.,.,.,.,Eric exclaimed looking at Sarah who  
rolled her eyes When that same smell as last night Hit Mine Rory Eric and Sarah's noses as We walked up  
to the same grave parts as last night but We gotten closer this time to See that same Homeless Man from  
today digging up a grave and grunting while doing so Rory and Me saw him first then Sarah last was Eric  
Rory's arm tighten around me as I let out a growl

Do you think that is the guy?.,.,.,.Rory asked hopefully The Grave Robber most have heard Rory and he turned  
to us

Go away all of you rotten kids! If you want to rob a grave dig up your owns!.,.,.,.The Grave Robber snapped at all  
of us Eric's fangs pop out his eyes turned Red He hissed at him before flashing to the old man and kicking  
in the leg I gasped Rory and Sarah frowned as the Grave Robber went down groaning

What a Way to take down that.,.,.,..,Rory started it putting his another hand behind his ear

That Elderly disabled man.,.,.,.,.,Sarah finished it frowning

Eric I do not care If He is the Guy We are after you can not do that!..,.,.,.,I hissed through my fangs I was pissed  
off at the man and not Eric

Ugh my arthritis.,.,.,.,The Grave Robber moaned Eric turned around to me Rory and Sarah

Come On! He is the grave robber!.,.,.,.,Eric screamed at all of us

I only collect spare parts Not like they are using them any ways.,.,.,.,The Grave Robber corrected Eric I flashed  
up to him and hissed my eyes turned Yellow as I flash my fangs My Bigger fangs since I turned into a Full Vampire

And You are using them Why?.,.,.,.,.I asked-slash-hissed through my fangs

For hockey.,.,.,.,.The Grave Robber answered My eyes widened Boltz was Made out of them and Something was  
hitting me Like in the movie the Last thing He needed was a Brain for Hockey Know it all's Brandon and Ethan  
But I thought Benny Amanda and Gabe are with them so safe

That sport is a lot weirder then I thought!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah admitted

Yeah.,.,.Rory nodded-slash-agreed with her

* * *

**Meanwhile At Gabe and Benny's House With Amanda Gabe and Benny**

* * *

Amanda was floating in mid-air going through Grandma Weir's Books that were up higher Benny was sitting down  
in a chair reading through a Book He knew it was in While Gabe was well doing nothing and was playing  
around with his fangs

Okay let's see athletic ability.,.,.,.Benny mumbled to himself looking through the book

Nothing!.,.,..Amanda shouted out landing back onto the floor

Is me Or My fangs are bigger?.,.,,.Gabe asked out in thought

Whoa Found it Or I thought I did .,.,.,.,.,.Benny gasped out as Amanda and Gabe joined his side I made up my mind to call him as  
Eric Rory and Sarah had the grave robber Benny looked away from the page grab his cell phone and saw the Caller  
ID and The Photo He took with His Vampire Vision on his phone **"ERICA JONES" **I smiled when Benny answered

Hi Erica What is happening?.,.,.,.Benny asked

And Did you know there is a spell that cures athlete's foot?..,.,.Benny added-slash-asked

Wow that is Fascinating Wait Put my Geek side on hold right now and Did you guys know your buddy Boltz  
is not your average jock?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I answered walking around back and forth I am starting to get worried about  
My Two other Bestfriends If Benny Gabe and Amanda were not with Ethan and Brandon I did not want their Brains  
taken out by Boltz's maker

Of course!.,.,Gabe yelled over the phone I frowned rolling my blue eyes popping my fangs out to lick them I was  
getting hungry

Ethan and Brandon told me to figure out his Gem on his Hockey mask.,.,.,.Benny explained as Benny was flipping  
through the book

So Gabe can do it himself even though He is a Fledgling Vampire.,.,.,,.Amanda added I knew She was rolling her eyes  
I smirked after popping my fangs back

Well Tell Gabe unless he is a big pile of dead human hockey player body parts It Will not help.,.,.,.,I remarked I heard  
Benny stop looking through a Book I heard the flipping

So That is why He smelt Like that!.,.,.,.,.Amanda pointed out over the phone Gabe pulled the phone from Benny's  
Ear

Come again?.,.,.,.Gabe and Benny asked

This Weirdo Grave Robber explained to me Eric Sarah and Rory that the stone on Boltz's mask is called 'The Eye Of  
Zartak' Awesome Name got me there.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I answered and start explaining When Benny flip back through the book

It resurrects the dead limbs into whatever shape you put them in Like Dead legs where Live legs are at.,.,.,.I explained  
biting my fingers

And All so! Your guys' buddy Boltz is made of a dozen dead of the greatest hockey players that ever lived!.,.,.,I added-  
slash-exclaimed Benny put his hand over his mouth

So you know what this means?.,.,.,.Gabe asked me I sighed walking back to the guys and the Grave Robber

That we have a crazy hockey monster and His Maker on the loose!?.,.,.,.,.I answered-slash-asked

Nope In Gabe's words.,.,.,.,.Benny sighed

No! It means I Will never be good at hockey!.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered-slash-exclaimed I sat down next to the Grave Robber  
as Eric was standing up with his arms crossed

Monster is not crazy just really slow Good Brains are hard to find Too many worms get in them and make it like Swiss  
cheese.,.,.,.,The Grave Robber explained

Okay Awesome..,.,.,.,I said out loud I might for it to be a thought

Whatever well your build-it-yourself hockey days are over.,.,.,.,.Eric told The Grave Robber

What? I no build no hockey player I am just a Grave Robber.,.,.,.,.,.The Grave Robber corrected Eric looking up  
at him then down

And That is supposed to be better?.,.,.,Sarah asked with a grossed out look on her face

I knew you were not behind this But I am gonna ask Who is?.,.,.,.I asked

The New man uh Steiner A Very hands on coach.,.,.,.,The Grave Robber answered I heard Benny throwing the chair  
he was sitting in I gasped

Told me to find a Very thick skull for He has got this two new juicy Big geek brains he find.,.,.,.,.,.,The Grave Robber  
admitted  
I heard Amanda gasp over the phone Benny growling

Did He just say 'Big Geek Brains He find'?.,.,.,.Gabe asked then gasped as He hit him

ETHAN BRANDON!.,.,.,.Benny and Gabe yelled

Erica you guys Meet us at the Ice-Rink!.,.,.,Amanda told me before hanging up

Ethan and Brandon are the Geek Brains We gotta go!.,.,.,.I exclaimed getting up Rory walked over to me and grab  
my hand Eric turned to the Grave Robber

We Are coming back for you.,.,.,.,Eric growled The Grave Robber looked down As We all nodded before We flew up  
into the sky hoping We are not to late

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Whitechapel-slash-Ice-Hockey-Rink With Brandon Ethan and Freaky Coach Steiner!**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Man Now Me and Brandon wish That Amanda had stayed Or At least Benny and Gabe and even Amanda had stayed  
back waiting for Me and Brandon I mean it Before I really did not think and or even thought Coach Steiner was  
Weird or Fucked up Talking to himself as He was walking me and Brandon to the Ice Rink's entrance  
I have to admitted I am Scared Of what Coach Steiner has planed for me and Brandon What is in Whatever you call  
it I think It is a Twin Brother's thing But I hear Brandon talking in my mind

Well Dumb-Ass Because I am talking in your mind.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon remarked I turned my head to him and saw  
Him rolling his eyes at me

What are you doing in my head? Brandon?! I know Coach Steiner Is weird but I am a Vampire Well a Fledgling Vampire  
and You are a Spell Master If He does anything We can take him out.,.,.,.,.I explained

Okay All right I guess.,.,.,.,Brandon whispered in my head as Coach Steiner was ending our walk as We got to where  
We were going to

Okay Ethan and Brandon are you two ready to be a part of something much bigger then you two put together?.,.,.,.,.  
Coach Steiner asked nervously as We walked into the Very Big room

Anything for the Hockey team right?.,.,.,.,.,Me and Brandon asked-slash-answered with a smile Coach Steiner sighed  
happily

Now That is the attitudes I like.,.,.,Coach Steiner admitted happily walking away from Me and Brandon I really do not  
like where this is going I licked my fangs in my mouth I was not gonna drink from any one But If they try to  
Kill me and or Brandon Well Fuck it!

The Three of you made a great team out there today.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner sighed happily again before turning  
back around

Between your two's brains and His skill's all of You could go all the way I am talking "NHL" here .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner told me and Brandon I was on my seat but thanked him any ways

Really? Thanks.,.,.,.,.Brandon and me thanked as I put my hands in my back pockets trying to keep my top  
lip over my fangs Damn it they are too long

The question is how committed are you two? Are you two ready to take this to the next leave?.,.,.,.Coach Steiner asked  
me and Brandon

Sure! Um but about Boltz How well do you know him?.,.,.,.,Brandon answered then asked

Yeah how well?.,.,.,.I asked myself crossing my arms

I made him the Player that He is.,.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner admitted looking away from us and at a board with his hands  
out We turned to the board I gasped It was the same board as the one from Our Vision With Photos Of all Dead Hockey  
Players and all of them Were the greatest that Ever lived same Player's body from the Vision Same hand  
Same arm

Wait Is that.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon could not even find the words

Only the finest parts from the greatest hockey stars that ever died in this town!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner answered for  
us Brandon turned to him with widened eyes I looked at him as well But My eyes had pissed off Whatever it is in  
them Coach Steiner looked at us with a weird Look in his eyes

There is Only one well should I say two parts missing.,.,.,..,.,.,.,Coach Steiner added as We looked back at the board  
To see the Only one that did not have a Photo of a Hockey player in the box was at the top and pointing to the top  
of the head Where the Brain is at With a Question mark We looked back at him

Well good luck with that.,.,.,.,.Brandon wished Coach Steiner good luck I smirked and flash my fangs hissing at him

Because Me and Brandon are not even sure We wanna be cut out for this and I Will just heal right up.,.,.,.,.I hissed  
through my fangs backing Brandon up with me I was in front of him keeping Coach Freaky from him But  
Coach Steiner was walking forwards That dumb to come close to a Fledgling Vampire

Come on Brandon Ethan There is no "I" in team.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner said very weirdly

No But there is a "U" in lunatic!.,.,.Brandon corrected him turning around I followed Only to see Brandon bump  
into Boltz's chest Who was holding his hockey stick and pushed or more knocked him to the ground knocking  
Brandon out I looked at them both I hissed and went after Coach Steiner Hold to have Boltz grab me from behind me  
keeping my arms behind my back I was fighting him But it was not working I hissed at them my eyes turned purple  
grunting to get myself free as Coach Steiner walked over to me and Boltz

Great Knockdown and Holdon Kiddo!.,.,.,Coach Steiner complimented on Boltz knocking out Brandon and him holding  
me I rolled my eyes

Dumb-Ass Technically cross-checking.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I corrected

Right but I Will pretend I did not see it Get Ethan into the Holder.,.,.,Coach Steiner demanded him to I tried again  
with the fighting as He walked me over to a little box-thingy Put me into it Boltz had some tie things for my hands  
and wrists after He hooked them on I grunted trying to fight my way out

Give it up Ethan Those are for Vampires I knew My Friend explained them to me and gave me these.,.,.,.Coach Steiner  
admitted to me as Boltz was putting Brandon into a Box like mine and hooking his hands and wrists like mine were  
I saw Coach Steiner walking over to me with bags full of ice All of them to me before dropping it onto my legs  
and My You Know Whats! I hissed out Because It was freaking cold! and I saw the same thing being down to Brandon  
but up to his chest He was about one foot away from me and another table about three feet away Where Boltz  
had lied down after awhile Everything down there was getting cold as I heard moaning coming from Brandon  
Who was starting to wake up moving his head around

It is just me or is it really cold in here?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon asked moved his head down before seeing the ice  
as Well I forgot to say Mine ice was all the way up to my chest I roughly pulled on my holders to no use Brandon gasped  
out and seeing His hands and wrists were tied down as well

Well whether you sprained an ankle or ripped out an organ.,.,.,.,.,,,,.,.,Coach Steiner started explaining turning  
around to me and Brandon with an arm in his hands

It is all ways best to put ice on it's.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner finished explaining

Now if you two would excuse me I have gotta give Boltz's slap shot a little more zip.,.,.,.Coach Steiner said walking  
back over to Boltz and put the arm on him I heard cracking and Brandon gasping I did not do it because I am Undead  
So It is cold not for me then Coach Steiner took these light things from the Movie Well it is called now Jockenstein  
and put them on Boltz's bolt's sticking out of his neck then Coach Steiner held his arms out

There you go sport! Now you may feel a slight jolt.,.,.,.Coach Steiner told a Dead Boltz then walked over to the box  
Where the light goes through Boltz Me and Brandon watched turn it on The lights flew out making a cracking sound  
and to Boltz who shook around grunting very loud as Light went through his body making the lights go in and out  
then Coach Steiner turned off the box the lights went back to normal then that gem on Boltz's mask started glowing  
Red and Boltz's new arm shot up He grunted

It is alive!.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner yelled

Pff! That is lame.,.,.,.I commented because He took out of the movie Brandon gasped Just could not believe it  
Before Our very eyes It happened Coach Steiner walked over to Boltz and took off the Hooks of Boltz's neck Who  
shot right up and sat on the side his legs hang off Coach Steiner held up his hand

Up top!.,,.,.Coach Steiner called for Boltz to do Boltz slap his hand Coach Steiner put it down Boltz's stood in the air  
Me and Brandon saw Coach Steiner grab something from the table and When He turned back around Brandon  
screamed In Coach Steiner's hands were a Cutter and with a weird Look in his eyes

And Now for the final pieces.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner added looking at me and Brandon

You are gonna kill me and Brandon just so Whitechapel High can make the playoffs?!.,.,.,.I asked-slash-exclaimed  
with my fangs out as I was trying to get out of my ties

Oh relax Ethan and Brandon I am just going to put both of your brains into Boltz's body the Both of You Will be fine,.,.,.,.  
Coach Steiner explained then something hit my nose Smells I knew as a Alarm started ringing Because Letting him  
know Some Bodies were here and I heard voice's

Do you think We are late?.,.,.,.,.Amanda's voice asked

AMANDA! BENNY! ERICA! HELP!.,.,.,.,I screamed hoping they could hear me

Your Friends and Boyfriend are here? well I could use Amanda She has the legs I need for Boltz and (Sighing)  
All so I have to attend to something your Friends and Boyfriends...,.,.,.Coach Steiner groaned rolling his eyes  
throwing the cutter back onto the table

Boltz!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner called out to him as He was walking off to the rink Boltz hopped down and followed him  
I was trying to break ties holding me I heard a crack! it Loosed up I gasped happily and tried again I hope The guys  
heard me

* * *

**Meanwhile On the Ice-slash-Hockey-Rink With Amanda Benny Gabe Erica Eric Rory and Sarah**

* * *

Benny Gabe and Erica thought that they heard Ethan screaming their names But thought differently as All Seven of  
them walked out onto the ice very slowly Erica was holding on to Rory's jacket Who had his arm wrap around Erica's  
waist Benny and Gabe were so pissed off If they saw Coach Steiner they were gonna rip his head off Even though  
Fledglings were not supposed too Amanda walked beside Eric who was walking next to Sarah

Ethan! Brandon!.,.,.,..,Benny and Gabe called out their Boyfriends' names

This place is freaking huge!.,.,.Rory commented in awe

Maybe Next time can all of you join a ping-pong team or something else?.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked very mad that She was  
with nerds on a Week day

I would Not! Pongers are animals!.,.,.,Rory answered for them pulling Erica closer to him Who nodded in agreeing

Yep Are you stupid or something?.,.,.,.Erica joked Benny and Gabe hissed When they saw the light on in the Microphone  
Room all of them hissed Just Amanda and Erica because their Bestfriends were back there some where

Hey! You kids are trespassing!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner yelled over the mic

Fuck Off!.,.,..Benny shouted showing off his fangs

Can it! Franken-coach! We are here for Ethan and Brandon!.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica yelled to him

I still could have used Amanda's legs.,.,.,.,.,Coach Steiner mumbled to himself and all of the Fledglings and Full Vampires  
heard him

All Of Ethan and Brandon!.,.,.,.,.,Benny and Gabe added giving him pissed off looks Coach Steiner sighed before hitting  
The on part of the mic

Boltz! Defense!.,.,.,.Coach Steiner demanded him before taking off then a grunting sound was heard as Boltz skated  
out onto the ice with the Stone on his mask glowing red every now and then Boltz moved up his mask All of their eyes  
widened Amanda and Eric gagged Benny gasped before his hand flew over his mouth Erica thought she was gonna  
throw up from Boltz's face as He was drinking Water

What in the Hell is on His face!?.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked-slash-yelled

Is that supposed to be a head?..,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked

How Is he even drinking!?.,.,.,.Erica Eric and Rory exclaimed

I know He is totally hotter with his mask on.,.,.,.,Sarah agreed to nothing Everyone looked at her Gabe and Benny's  
hands turned into fists as Their eyes changed to Yellow and Blue their fangs pop out as Boltz's mask came back  
down onto his face

We are both through with playing games!.,.,.,.,.,.Benny and Gabe growled through their fangs before Flashing  
towards Boltz in Vampire-slash-Fledgling Speed

Benny Gabe! Wait!.,.,.,.Amanda Erica and Rory called out to them Boltz watch as Gabe and Benny missed him  
and flashed pass him and skidded and Benny and Gabe's backs slammed into a Wall Benny's eyes were still blue  
Gabe's fangs were still out

Oooh.,.,.,.,.,Erica Sarah Eric Rory and Amanda groaned out after their back slammed into the wall Benny sighed and  
threw his arms down

Now I remember.,.,..,..,.Benny reminded himself

Yeah remember vamp speed on plus ice equals wipe-out every freaking time.,.,.,.,.,Erica and Rory finished

Good to know.,.,.,.,.Gabe sighed rubbing his head

Just find Ethan and Brandon!.,.,.,.,.Amanda told them to do Gabe and Benny nodded before running off the ice  
Boltz turned to Amanda Erica Eric Rory and Sarah Rory unwrap his arm from Erica's waist Sarah crossed her arms  
Eric pop his fangs out

We Will take care of Mr Mumbles Amanda you stay back.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah explained before The Four Vampires  
walked towards him

* * *

**Meanwhile With Ethan Brandon and Coach Steiner -slash- Freaky**

* * *

**Still Ethan's POV**

After Coach Steiner came back into the room I had gotten both my ties a bit loser When Coach Steiner grabbed  
a maker and Went over to Brandon's box moved his hair up and started marking on His forehead Where He  
would cut The both of us Open After He was finish with Brandon He walked over to me and started doing the same

Please tell me and Ethan that is for a helmet fitting!.,.,.,Brandon begged

Once I have both of your noodles out You two Will have not choice but to let me put them both in Boltz.,.,.,.,.Coach  
Steiner explained to me and Brandon I felt the cold going through my body Shit this is cold!

You Will never get away with this!.,.,.,.I said through shivering then Coach Steiner grab the cutter and turned it on  
It made a *Whirring!* sound and Coach Steiner went towards me When

Ethan!?.,.,.,.Benny's Voice called out

Brandon!?.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe's Voice called out as well Making Coach Steiner stop

IN HERE!.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon answered-slash-shouted Coach Steiner grabbed a Helmet looking thingy and Holy  
Water and a Cross before hiding

* * *

**Meanwhile With Amanda Erica Eric Rory and Sarah and Jockenstein-slash-Boltz**

* * *

Amanda stayed behind as Back-up For Erica Eric Rory and Sarah Amanda watched and then whined When Erica was  
slammed into the Wall about a few feet away Eric was thrown against the glass and landed behind a Goal net  
Amanda walked over to the where they kept the Hockey sticks and grab one as Boltz threw Rory acrossed the ice  
Rory screamed Before He knocked into the Goal net making it fall on him Erica growled before getting up  
then The Board made the Buzzer sound and One point pop on the Board for the Home Team

Erica Did we win!?.,.,.,Rory asked-slash-yelled Amanda bit her lip before shaking her head "No" then Boltz turned to  
Her Amanda's eyes widened Where in the Hell did Sarah take off to?! Amanda flashed and grab another hockey stick

No not yet.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered holding her side

Oh Wait! Boltz! I am on your team remember?.,.,.,.Amanda was trying to make him remember holding both  
hockey sticks Boltz answer was a Loud growl

Where the Hell am I?.,.,.,.,.,.Eric asked from the other side of the rink away from the Home's team's goal net holding  
his head

Screw it!.,.,.,.Amanda said throwing the other hockey stick onto the ice breaking it up

Ah! Little Help!.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda cried with her fangs out Just then Erica was about to attack Boltz again When a flash  
went across the ice Sarah popped behind Boltz with her fangs out

Hey Boltz baby!.,.,.,.,.Sarah greeted through her Vampire fangs Boltz looked up his Stone glowed Red again

I can not believe I ever liked you and was gonna drink your Blood!.,.,.,Sarah growled before hissing her eyes turned  
Yellow flashing her fangs and sinking her little fangs into Boltz's neck Boltz's head threw back He grunted  
Amanda jump up as Erica gagged

EW!.,.,.,.Erica yelled out

I hope that they never take the biting out of the old hockey games...,.,.Amanda mumbled to herself walking out  
to where She could hit Boltz Sarah pulled away so fast It as more like a Flash

UGH!.,.,.,.Sarah gagged holding her stomach with her fangs still out Boltz turned around to Sarah Erica's eyes widened  
as Eric finally had gotten up

Ugh! that Blood tastes like moldy old sewer water!.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed

Yeah I can smell it from here.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica agreed holding her nose

* * *

**Meanwhile that was Happening With Ethan Brandon Coach Steiner Benny and Gabe**

* * *

**Still Ethan's POV**

Brandon was breathing very fast I was still trying to get off these Vampire ties I think Brandon is gonna pass  
out from being cold and all so being in Ice I heard Benny and Gabe getting closer and Where in the hell did Coach  
Steiner-slash-Coach Freaky went to?

Brandon It is gonna be fine.,,.,.I breathed out Brandon nodded

Ethan!.,.,.Benny yelled

Brandon!.,.,.,.Gabe screamed then not even like a Few seconds Later after calling Yelling and screaming Mine  
and Brandon's names There was Two flashes as Benny flashed up to my Box-side and Gabe flashed to Brandon's  
Box-side I saw Benny had his fangs out and Brandon was looking at Gabe's fangs as well I saw Coach Steiner  
come out of hiding and Right up behind Benny I pointed at him

Benny! Behind you!.,.,.,.I told Benny and Benny did not see It Gabe heard something that Brandon whispered out  
and turned around just to see Coach Steiner putting that Helmet thingy on Benny's head then Like Lights went through  
it Benny's arms went out and started shaking around Benny's screaming was muffled as the lights in the room  
went in and out then After just a few seconds Benny fell to the ground Gabe's eyes turned Yellow and He flashed  
to Coach Steiner who held up a cross and the holy water

Back!.,.,.Coach Steiner yelled at Gabe Who was backing up until He hit the wall When ropes wrapped around him  
holding him there I turned my head to the door way to see someone dressed up in Black walking away  
I gasped Who the hell was that?!

There both problems taken care off and Now where we?.,.,.,.Coach Steiner mumbled then asked

* * *

**Once Again Meanwhile With Amanda Erica Eric Rory Sarah and Boltz**

* * *

Erica walked over slowly to Rory as Eric was walking very slowly as well as Sarah was holding her stomach  
Amanda watched it all from Behind Boltz When Boltz slammed his hockey stick against his knee breaking the hockey  
stick in half's grunting after doing so His Stone glowed Red before Boltz held up the other half the end that looked like  
a Stake and went towards Sarah while Erica Rory and Eric's eyes widened in horror When

Hey! Jockenstein!.,.,.,.,Amanda called out to Boltz Who stopped and held down the broken hockey stick and turned  
to Amanda Who grab something out of Her Dark BLue jeans' front pocket and pulled out a hockey puck

How about a little one-on-one?.,.,.,.Amanda asked with a smirk Boltz's gem glowed Bright Red showing that He was  
up for it Amanda threw down the hockey puck onto the ice before holding it around with her hockey stick

Amanda Rebecca "Becca" Halliwell with the puck He is gotta go top shelf It is do or die!.,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed  
before looking up at a Very Pissed off Boltz with the stone glowing Red grunting Amanda's eyes widened

Literally.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda gasped before Boltz started skating towards Amanda Who started yelling or screaming  
pulled back her hockey stick and hitting the puck really hard from far away The hockey puck slammed right  
into Boltz's mask right to the gem knocking it right out Boltz grunted before Falling back shaking hard onto the ground  
as Red like Lightning went through out his Dead parts Body The Eye Of Zartak glowed one last time  
it had slid to Erica who grabbed and kept a hold of it as Boltz shook for the final time before stopping Erica walked over  
to Sarah who had stop holding her stomach Amanda could not believe What She just did She shot the puck  
from far away

No way! Amanda Halliwell is the Greatest!.,.,.,.,.Amanda screamed with her arms out

Yes!.,.,.,.Amanda yelled kicking her leg up Rory groaned before kicking away the goal net Eric joined Sarah and  
Erica on Sarah's left as Erica was on Sarah's right holding The Eye Of Zartak Rory popped up beside Erica  
wrapping his arm around Erica's waist as they all looked at Boltz's now Dead body

What happened to him!?.,.,,.,.Rory exclaimed as Erica smiled and hold up the Gem

Did The Eye Of Zartak-thingy fall out or something?...,.,.Sarah and Eric asked

It did and I am holding it.,.,.,.,.Erica answered smirking Amanda's smile fell

Fall out? Tell me You guys! saw that Shot!?.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda screamed

I did!.,.,.,.,.Erica smiled as Eric Sarah and Rory shrugged their shoulders

* * *

**After Killing Boltz In the Back Of the Ice-slash-Whitechapel Hockey Rink With Gabe Benny Ethan Brandon and Coach Steiner**

* * *

**Still Old Ethan's POV**

While Coach Steiner had turned around to grab the cutter Benny had stood up and pulled off the helmet thingy  
before smirking at me and kissed me

Watch and Love me for it.,.,.,.Benny whispered before flashing to hide Just then Coach Steiner turned around  
with the cutter and walked over to Brandon's box turning on the cutter and made that *Whirring* sound again  
making Gabe hiss and fight off the ropes

Come on Brandon! There is no "I" in "Scream" either.,.,.,.,.,.Coach Steiner admitted to Brandon Who screamed again  
When I finally broke off the things that were keeping me held down  
I jump out of the box Just as Benny flashed up behind Coach Steiner I grab His shoulders When Benny put the helmet  
thingy on Coach Steiner's head Coach Steiner pulled back his hand which was close to cutting open Brandon's  
Forehead Coach Steiner screamed in pain as a Lot of Lights came out of the helmet then the helmet started smoking  
I stood there with my mouth open as Coach Steiner finally give up and fell to the ground I guess Brain Dead?  
the Lights went back to normal

Sorry Coach But It looks like you will not be making the cut.,.,.,.,.Benny remarked

Un-Wrap-us-Loose-us.,.,.,.Benny chanted and the ropes came off of Gabe's legs hands middle body and wrists  
Gabe ran over to Brandon as Benny pulled off the things that were holding me down off of my wrists as Brandon just put  
his head back

Brandon Are you okay?.,.,.,.,.,.I asked on one side as Gabe was nodding in agreeing with me

Yeah But I am done with hockey.,.,.,.Brandon answered

So are we.,.,.,.,.,Me Gabe and Benny answered as Gabe un-tied One of Brandon's wrists and Brandon went to un-tie  
the other one

We have had enough ice time to last us forever.,.,.,..Me and Brandon added getting out and walked out  
only to run into The other guys talking about Beating Boltz and everything I rolled my eyes My friends are great and  
dumb

* * *

**The Next Day At The Mason Lodge-slash-The Vampire Council's Hide-out**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Me Erica and Jogy That is the Grave Robber We gotten his name He did not love and or like 'The Grave Robber'  
name Me and Erica were explaining everything that happened and Having Anastasia or The Little Vampire Brat  
and Two other Council Members Which one was Nathan from the day before With Anastasia had her nose up as  
Erica was about to stop explaining

And So you can be assured that The Grave robbing is over.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica finished I crossed my arms

At Least until the next Whitechapel High hockey season.,.,.,.,.I added with a smirk Anastasia-slash-The Little Vampire Brat put her hands together and clapped slowly

Wonderful story Erica and Eric.,.,.,.,.,.Anastasia-slash-The Little Vampire Brat remarked

But How do we Vampires of The Council know that you two did not just pay some homeless man to lie for you?.,.,.,.  
Nathan asked Me and Erica We smirked then Jogy held out his arms

I am standing right here!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jogy whined

Me and Erica thought about that So we both brought you this.,.,.,.,.I smirked as Jogy picked up the bag with Boltz's  
body parts in it and He walked over to the Desk and sat the bag on the Table in front of The Three Vampire Council  
Members Anastasia gotten the smell of Boltz and started waving her hand in front of her face

These are all the spare parts that were stolen.,.,.,.,.I said looking over at Jogy who was limping back to me and Erica

And if you three Vampires thought Me and Eric were draining the dead You can check for fangs marks,.,.,.,,.Erica  
added Anastasia's eyes widened

You two mean Actually touch them? That could take hours!.,.,.,Anastasia-slash-The Little Vampire Brat asked me  
and Erica We smiled at each other

Try not to get sick.,.,.,.,.Erica told them before we walked out

* * *

**At Whitechapel High School**

* * *

**Brandon's POV **

After being All most cut open I am not becoming a Jock! There is no more Hockey until the next season When the  
school finds a Different Coach So Me Ethan Gabe Amanda and Benny well just me and Gabe are Dorks again  
But We got Boltz's helmet with the Gem in it When Erica pop up behind Amanda and Ethan throwing her arms  
on their shoulders and Ethan having Benny's arm wrap around his waist

It is too bad Stern folded the team After Steiner and Boltz vanished.,.,.,.,..,...,Gabe said sadly  
making me Erica Amanda Benny and Ethan look at him

Are you kidding US!?.,.,.,..Me and Ethan exclaimed

You two of you guys are lucky you got to play and the others are lucky you three never had to play,.,.,.,.,.,Erica explained smirking

Yeah good point.,.,.,.,.Gabe agreed Erica took her arm off of Ethan and threw it on my shoulder

But I will miss the status that the hockey team got us though.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan admitted looking at Boltz's mask  
Gabe threw up his hands

No No no Hey We will still have the status.,.,.,.,.Gabe started to say when The Two same jocks from that table  
We had badmouth pushed Gabe into a Window they laughed and fist bumped before seeing Ethan Benny Amanda and  
Erica standing there Their eyes widened before All Three of them Hissed at the guys

You two Better watch out!.,..,.,.,.Amanda Benny and Erica warned through their fangs before turning to Gabe

Or maybe not But At least we got some awesome Vampires and Fledglings on our side.,...,.,.,.I added frowning

It is okay guys!.,.,.,Gabe called to them

Gabe is Good Gabe is Good!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny yelled

No thanks to you Jock-Asses!.,.,.,.,.,..Erica shouted Ethan sighed rolling his eyes at Her

We will all ways have this to remind us Of how cool Gabe and Brandon all most were.,.,.,.,.Ethan smiled as Benny  
took Boltz's Helmet and put it on Ethan's shoulder before kissing his cheek When the Door opened up and out  
walks Vice-Principal Stern something about this guy Gives me the freaks He saw Boltz's mask with the Gem still  
in it Vice-Principal Stern pulled the mask away from Benny and Ethan

I Will take that.,.,.,.,.Vice-Principal Stern said very hardly

But that is.,.,.,.Amanda Me Erica and Gabe started to explain pointing at the mask

School property? I know.,.,.,.Vice-Principal Stern snapped at All of us before looking at the mask **[A/N: This is the part  
Where I KNEW It was Him trying to Kill Off the Vampires!]**

I am gathering all of the equipment for storage This was the last item on my list.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Vice-Principal Stern  
explained looking at the mask very close Erica looked at me Ethan and Benny before looking back at Stern

Are you sure you really want it? I mean it is ancient.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Benny told him as Benny wrap both of his arms  
around Ethan as Amanda went grab the mask When Vice-Principal Stern pulled it back from her

It was the Whitechapel hockey team All of the equipment is ancient.,.,.,.,.,.Vice-Principal Stern rolled hi eyes before  
scoffing and walking away We looked at him frowning thinking When did Stern get so weird

Well.,.,.,.,..Erica sighed

That stinks.,.,.,.,.Me and Gabe finished before Amanda smiled and hit all of us

If Boltz was here I know what He would say.,.,.,.,.,Amanda smirked

Yeah.,.,.,.Benny Me Ethan Gabe and Erica agreed Me Ethan Benny and Gabe started grunting moaning and groaning  
like Boltz with Amanda and Erica giggling at us Yep This is the Good Life It is gonna happen next to us?

* * *

**Hey! That is it for this One! I mean the chapter I know it was totally long! Sorry it took Soo long  
With the Update! And For me Other ones as well I hope this was Awesome! I took my Time out to write  
it and Please Tell me How much my Writing Style has change Because now that I look at it It has changed  
And I'll be updating as soon as I can And Also I'm redoing My Babysitter's a Vampire a different Way The Movie because I saw my mistakes and I had more plans for it so ReWriting! if you want after I post this  
tell me if you want me to post the First Chapter! And I believe that the next chapter is Mirror/rorriM!  
And the start Of the chapter is gonna be a Little different!**

**Read&Review! Please! I need them!**

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	6. Mirror-rorriM

**Heyo! I am Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Again! I feel Like I am Jesse for crying  
out Loud! Coming back Over Over Over Over Over and Over again! But at least I did not Die!  
And get put away By The Older Vampires From the Vampire Council And Gets hissed out by  
Sarah In the Redone Season Two It Will be More then Just one Vampire Well any ways! I am backkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk With The My Babysitter's  
a Vampire-slash-made-up-name-Our Bestfriend-slash-My Boyfriend Are Vampires! The Newest Chapter Of  
The Season! and Backkkkkkkkkkkkk With Mirror/rorriM! Yep that is right The Play Episode  
I hope It is good And Sarah is the one that does get Possessed By the Ghost Girl Slash or AKA Olivia Frye  
A Very Pissed off Girl Who wants revenge On Whitechapel High and Everybody that Goes to the School  
Well Here is the Summary for Mirror/rorriM!**

**The Summary For Mirror/rorriM!: When Sarah try's out for the Rainbow Factory Only to lose the Lead to  
Sunday Clovers Who Ends Up After Two weeks of being the Lead starts acting very weird With Erica and  
Eric being casted as Sundrop's Bestfriends Rainbeam and Thunder-Man And while Sarah was casted as Sunday's Or The Understudy for Sunday While Ethan Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon are the Backstage  
Helper's and Benny All so casted as Eric's Understudy And Without anyone knowing that Twenty-Five years ago Whitechapel High had all ready put on  
The production of he Rainbow Factory and it had a Very bad prank gone very wrong Up end tragically  
crushed the Star of the Play "Olivia Frye" killing her right on the spot Now That Sunday is out of the way  
It is Sarah's turn to start acting weird When Erica asks for Ethan and or Benny to check up on What is  
going down on The Newest Production of the Rainbow Factory Because She and Eric are worried about Sarah whose acting Weird and Meaner then She normally is Later on When Ethan Benny Amanda Erica and the gang Find out that The Dead Star Of the Old Rainbow Factory is back and Wants to avenge her wrongful  
death by Possessing Sarah and Eric! While Erica's Goofy Vampire Boyfriend Rory wants to be known as Very  
shown Videos on YouTube He wants to be known as "Pranksy" Can Ethan Benny and The guys Stop this Ghost  
Girl? and Save the Day as they Normally do!? Find Out On This new Chapter and Episode Of My Babysitter's a Vampire  
-slash- Our Bestfriend-slash-My Boyfriend are Vampires!**

**In My Babysitter's a Vampire NEWS!: Hey Everybody Of My Babysitter's a Vampire Fan People!  
I have a bit of news If You guys wanna Watch Atticus and Cameron's Or Their Nicknames Cam-Cam  
and Atty or Attipoo Thanks Vanessa! for that nickname! Short Movie or Whatever you call it! It is called  
"Where Do We Go From Here" Even though I have never watched it I have heard a few things  
about So I have heard it is Sad Because The Brother dies and That is about it on the sad part  
Atty plays Like the Angst Teenager That does Not I guess Knows What to do After His Brother dies  
And I guess Cameron plays Atticus' Bestfriend in that movie I am hoping I am getting this Right  
This Part might just get you Their characters are smoking you know What I MEAN IT! Yeah good way to their fans  
Make it Cool Guys I am totally against all of that Other thing Just watch out for the words an Vanessa is a Ethan and Sarah Shipper!  
I wonder If I was in the cast Would I be the only one Benny and Ethan Shipper Bethan Ethenny and Benthan  
*Shrugging My Shoulders Sighing* If My Babysitter's a Vampire was on another TV thingy Benny and Ethan  
would have "You Know What" by now on there  
and I guess that is about it!**

**Thanks To for the Last Chapter of It's Not A Normal Life To: emo-rocker101 and MBAVTheseries  
Thanks To For the last chapter of You Hurt Me: emo-rocker101 Autumrose XxILuvRossShorLynchxX Newer User Name "36GleekWarblerR5" and TrampledRose  
Thanks To for the last chapter of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two-slash-Our Bestfriend-slash-My Boyfriend Are Vampires!: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose**

**Gabe: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat Uppppppppppp!? Gabe-o Here! I hope you guys enjoyed Jockenstein Chapter  
and Or Episode Because It too Bethan Forever Like forever to Write! Who is trying to rewrite My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way The Movie So I hope you guys Will like it or Love it And All so  
Sorry for Bethan being a Etharah Hater Well because Our Sarah really does not like Ethan and Hates that  
pairing So sorry guys for that And all so! Check out a few of stories Like Kameslover3's Enchanting Love  
Which is coming to an end But Like all stories they have to some times And Just so you guys Know!  
Bethan Forever Is Gonna start another Movie Stories for My Babysitter's a Vampire! With the Harry Potter  
story Lines! SO I hope you guys Will read it!**

**Brandon: Other stories such as emo-rocker101's stories JustMe133's too TrampledRose's too! and  
ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995's too They are all Awesome Benny and Ethan Bethan Ethenny And Benthan  
Those are their Pairing names! Please Read their stories they are Really Awesome!**

**Erica and Rory: YEAH! We could not agree anymore!**

**Sarah: *Rolling eyes* Ugh Why is everybody SO Happy!? I am Moody today SO Back off on being Happy!  
*Eyes Turn Yellow and fangs pop out and hisses***

**Me: Somebody Please Tell every one of my fans or fangs What I own and Do not own please?**

**Erica Rory Eric and Amanda: *Holding Up all of their hands Only to have Erica start floating making her the  
winner***

**Me: Well It does look like Erica is gonna tell everybody!**

**Rory Eric and Amanda: All of them *Groaning* Just great and Awesome!**

**Me: Erica would you please be the Thingy Thing Everyone does in their stories as well**

**Erica: Sure thing I can really Do! right here! Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Sorry Bethan Forever Does not Own My Babysitter's a Vampire or The Episode Mirror/rorriM! The Story  
Line for that Episode And or Me *Erica* But She does own My Redone Myself I guess Bethan does  
Rory Benny Ethan Mrs Morgan Or Samantha Or Mom Or Grandma Whatever you wanna call her Sunday  
Clovers Sarah Olivia Ghost Girl Whatever She is Miss Lofthouse Oldman-Little-slash-or call her-Miss LOL!  
Or Any of the My Babysitter's a Vampire Characters But Bethan Forever does own The start of the Episode  
Brandon Destiny Gabriel Gabe and Eric and a Few another OC's For this Episodes And If Bethan Forever  
did Own My Babysitter's a Vampire There would be a Season Three by now or Be in the works right now  
Oh! And Bethan Forever does not own Pranksy! Who is All so RORY my Boyfriend! (Sarah: *Rolling eyes  
and Shaking her head*) (Erica: *Eyes turning Yellow before popping fangs out and hissing before  
Jumping onto Sarah and fighting her*) **

**emo-rocker101: Whoa! I did not know your Birthday was coming up! I just had time to write the chapter  
and the Idea for the chapter was In My Head and or Brain So Yeah Happy Birthday From Me and Everybody  
Else Working on my Season here! And I am happy that you loved Jockenstein Here is your Updates On This one! And What is your Favorite Episode of season Two? I just wanna know Because I want to make it the best! Enjoy! Mirror/rorriM!**

**Autumrose: Yeah It an idea that just came to me So I had to do it Beside I wanted it to be that way So Brandon and Ethan are Twins and Very Knowing On Everything  
Besides Boltz could not Knock out Ethan since He is a Fledgling Vampire So Yeah I have an Idea for  
Village Of The Darned Has to do with Gabe So Maybe He will turn into a Full Vampire before Halloweird!  
So Watch out! That might be the Best One Yet! I am happy that you liked it! And I know Halloweird is your Favorite Episode So I will Make it really awesome for you! Enjoy Mirror/rorriM!**

**Well I guess that is it I really do not have anymore to Say and or explain or exclaim Or Really anything  
I hope This chapter is Long and Very Good Or Great And Or even Awesome! And Maybe I might Just  
Do Like I did with their Powers In Humans "VS" Vampires Game but With my Characters Powers Redone  
You know Erica On Team Humans Side and Sarah On Team Vampires' Side! Well Enough Said Here is  
Chapter Six! Mirror/rorriM! Enjoy! All of my Readers and Newer Readers as well! Thanks to Who Follow  
favorites and Stories Alerts as well Thanks Guys It means a lot to me! :D :) :):):):):):):)!**

**Eric Amanda Gabe Brandon and Rory: Guys! Enjoy this Chapter Even though Two Full Vampires Girls are  
Fighting behind All of us Just Read and Do not even look at Erica and Sarah Bye!**

**You Never think Any of my Ideas are Safe From Mirror/rorriM!**

**~Bethan Forever P.S Plan on Watching the Movie Warm Bodies and it Looks Great even though I have not  
Watched it yet Watching Pretty Little Liars Season Three!**

* * *

**A/N: I have made up a Name for a few of the people back Twenty-Five years ago so Yeah**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Mirror/rorriM**

* * *

**At Whitechapel High School Twenty-Five Years Ago With The Drama Students Putting on a Play for Everybody at Whitechapel High School**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

A wonderful Time at Whitechapel High School Everybody and Their Mothers and Fathers were there to watch a  
Play that was named "The Rainbow Factory" To the Older Students of Whitechapel It was just another lame High School  
Play With Girls and Boys or Guys Whatever you wanna called them Some On listening to their Little Music Players  
They did not have MP-Three Players back then and they did not even have Zy-Pod's Too Everybody and Their Mothers  
and Fathers looked up as Olivia Frye Morgan Blake's and Danny or Daniel Taylor-son walked out onto the stage to  
Do their last Acting for Tonight's Opening of Play "The Rainbow Factory" Olivia Was the lead of the Play for Whitechapel  
Her part was Sundrop Who is dreaming of riding on the Rainbow and Her Two Bestfriends Are helping her along  
the Way To Ride the Rainbow Rainbeam and Thunder-man Or Dude said back then Smiling as Sundrop was about to  
ride the rainbow

'OH! Sundrop you are about to finally ride the Rainbow!', Thunder-man-slash-dude-slash-Danny exclaimed to  
Olivia Frye-slash-Sundrop Who smiled at him very happily

'I can not believe it Sundrop! Me and Thunder-man Are so happy for you!'. Rainbeam-slash-Morgan said to the smiling  
and or grinning Girl Thunder-man smiled then turned to the Stage manager Who had her writing board in hand  
then blow a kiss to her Boyfriend as A Few kids sat in front of the sage named Ross Morgan His Girlfriend Samantha  
Wilson Danielle Taylor-son Her Brother was the one on age sitting next to her Boyfriend Scott Jones sitting next to  
Hannah Monnet sitting next to Her Boyfriend George Halliwell and Benjamin Weir sitting next to The Love of His Life  
a Very Young Blonde Girl with Green eyes Her name was Allison watching on in awe as Rainbeam handed Sundrop  
her Lunch-Box giving her a big smile so did Thunder-man so did Sundrop to her Bestfriends Allison bit her lip  
to keep from laughing Making Benjamin shake his head as Sundrop's Bestfriends walked off Stage Danny wrap an arm  
around Zoey's waist Morgan crossed her arms before turning to the Two kids Zoey smiled with her headset on

'Is it ready yet?'...,.,.,.Morgan asked with a smirk Zoey turned her head to her Bestfriend Morgan and nodded  
before looking out onto the stage Where Olivia was about to pull on the ropes to pull down the fake rainbow

'Good',.,.,.,.,.,.Denny smirked and then kissed his Girlfriend's cheek Olivia looked up and started her lines

I' am going to work my way up to dream and ride the rainbow!'.,.,.,.Olivia-slash-Sundrop exclaimed then pulled  
on the rope It made a sound it was not going anywhere Everybody In their Seats but those Kids all together  
laughed at the girl so did Danny Morgan and Zoey That must have pissed of Olivia who pulled down on the rope good  
and hard making one of the ropes that was holding it up un-hooked Morgan put her hand up to her mouth  
Danny bit his lip as Everybody started laughing a bit Olivia gave the rope one last pull down before Un-hooking  
the another rope nothing was holding up the rainbow Olivia saw it

'AH!', Olivia-slash-Sundrop yelled before the Big fake Rainbow fell on her head everybody's eyes widened and gasped  
as The Kids that were sitting in front jump up from their seats and ran up on stage

'OLIVIA!?'. All of them exclaimed Allison was the first one to get onto the stage Olivia was her Cousin Benjamin  
George and Scott pulled the fake Rainbow off of Olivia as Everybody in the room Was Whispering and looking at  
Denny Zoey and Morgan Samantha Danielle and Hannah stood back a few feet away from Their Friends and Two of  
their Boyfriends When the fake rainbow Came off of Olivia Everybody gasped there was Blood were her head was laying  
at Blood on her hand and her forehead Allison did not even care She started shaking Olivia to wake her up  
with tears rolling down her face When She felt two arms wrap around her pulling her away from Olivia's Body  
It was Benjamin who pulled Allison away as Everybody looked on as The Nine-One-One People had gotten there and  
went to Olivia's body only to Say She was killed Right when the Rainbow had fallen on her head as Allison was crying  
into her Boyfriend She had looked up to see Something Floating above her and Benjamin Her eyes widened at the something It was a Olivia but She looked more Like a Ghost Allison knew that because her Boyfriend was a Spell Master  
and She was a Ghost Seer And Olivia was looking at Morgan Denny and Zoey with a very pissed off look on  
her face

'I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!' Olivia's Ghost screamed before shooting towards her dressing Room Allison knew  
Then nothing was ever gonna be the same So Her Benjamin Hannah and Scott that night had put a Spell on Olivia's Ghost If Only somebody finds the Old whatever you called it Can Olivia return to have her Revenge It was  
Only Twenty-Five years Later that would happen and Benjamin did a spell to make Hannah and Scott forget that  
Spell and Olivia's Ghost self as well Not even remembering What had happened and It had to stay that way Forever in  
Benjamin and Allison's minds

* * *

**Twenty-Five Years Later At Whitechapel High School Daytime With Eric Matthews Erica Jones and  
Sarah Fox**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Man Me And Erica were listening to Sarah talk on on on and on About being in this Play for the School I do not see  
Why She had to be in a Play I understand Erica Wants to act Well Wanted to act Since She is Now a Full Fledged  
Vampire So Erica can not act Like She wanted to Me? Well as I have explained before I am a Human half Vampire  
I was born that way My Father was a Fledgling and My Other Father was a Full Vampire When My First Dad  
give birth to me and My Twin Sister and all most Died if My Other Daddy had not give him Blood then Started biting  
him giving him More Vampire's Vemon I thought all of this as Sarah had grab a Poster from a Wall that We were  
walking by after A few more hallways Sarah saw What the Play was And started groaning moaning and grunting  
about it rolling her eyes as well then Sarah me and Erica saw another poster of the Rainbow Factory

The Rainbow Factory!? Ugh! I hate that hippie-hippie junk.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah groaned rolling her eyes No Matter  
how bad It was Sarah wanted to be in the Play She wanted the Part Of Sundrop

And do not forget to added This is going to be the worsted Whitechapel High School play ever!.,.,.,.,.I added-slash-  
complained Erica rolled her eyes I crossed my arms

Okay So why do you want to be in 'The Rainbow Factory' So much for?.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked-slash-scoffed

Yeah why not wait for the next One?.,.,.I smirked Knowing Me and Erica were gonna get an answer as We started  
walking towards the Sign-up Sheet

It is on My Old Human-self bucket list.,.,.,.Sarah answered-slash-stated Me and Erica frowned Asking ourselves  
Then Why can it? I was on Sarah's left as Erica was on Sarah's right we both looked at her

So then Why do you even still keep your 'Old Human-Self' bucket list?.,.,.,.I asked From talking about Sarah's Old  
Human Bucket list Erica looked a bit upset from hearing the Word "Human" And "Bucket List"

You Will never even kick the whole Bucket.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed Most be thinking back When She gotten Changed

It is a Very long List.,.,.,.,.,Sarah stated looking at Erica through her New bangs Yeah When did Sarah Fox get bangs  
then me

And item Twelve says "Star In the School's Play", Sarah added holding up or showing off her Bucket list I knew why  
Sarah wanted to be in the play

And Here comes why.,.,.,.,I pointed out

Right So then I can ram it in the face of that pint-sized Drama-Queen Sunday Clovers.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed then sang  
at the end with an Australia accent at the very end rolling her eyes Making me and Erica laugh

Sarah You act like Sunday came all the way from Australia on the exchange just to bother you to the Un-dead.,.,.,.,Erica  
Explained

Well.,.,.,.,Sarah said holding her arms and hands out

Why can you not Just be nice to Everybody?.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked

Do Not tell me how to live Erica! same goes to you too Eric!.,.,.,.,Sarah exclaimed I sighed then Erica pointed at the  
Sign-up sheet and went to grab the pen When

* * *

**A Few Minutes Before With Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Benny and Amanda were walking down the hallway with Brandon and Gabe When they started talking about  
the School Play "The Rainbow Factory" About Hippies I think Styles of All of us again Benny wears striped Shirts  
I wear Different Shirts then I did later year Gabe wears Band T-Shirts Brandon wears Anything and Amanda  
wears Anything and Everything tight Today's wearings for all of us Amanda's was easy a Hot-Pink tight-fitting Dress  
that goes down to her knees Light Brown Cowboy-Boots a Light Blue-Jean Jacket and curly hair everywhere  
Brandon Dark Blue Jacket light blue jeans and a Gamer shirt under his half open jacket Gabe wearing a Shirt that said  
"KEEP ON ROCKING" it was Green shirt Black Jeans hands in front pockets as for me Light Colors Benny a Shirt under  
his Zipped-up Green striped jacket and Normal Jeans and His arm wrap around my waist keeping me closer to him  
as We all turned a corner

Why do you two guys want to be in "The Rainbow Factory" I mean Drama is not something I want to do.,.,.,.,.Amanda  
explained

Me Because My Ex-Evil-Vampire-Boyfriend was into the Drama stuff.,.,.,.,.Benny added

Me and Brandon do not want to be in the Play of "The Rainbow Factory", I am not into Drama.,.,.,.,.Gabe corrected  
then scoffed shaking his head

Me and Gabe wanna to do all of the lights and sounds!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon added to that moving his hands out  
making weird Hands moves Amanda rolled her eyes and crossing her arms

And I want to be the People that helps with the getting the whole stage Ready for the Opening Night Since I can fly  
and float in the air.,.,.,.,.Amanda admitted her part

Yeah Because that will be sooo much cooler you three.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I rolled my eyes

Bro! Have any of you guys seen that controller console?.,.,.,.Brandon asked Me Benny and Amanda

Yeah It has like a million buttons.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered with a sigh as Gabe took his hands out of his Jean's pockets  
and moved his fingers around weirdly as Amanda had walked to the doors to the next hallway and opened the doors  
for Me Benny Gabe and Brandon but any ways Walked through the doors herself holding them open for all four of us  
to walked through When we did We started walking towards the sign-up sheet When Me Benny and Amanda remembered  
that The last Time Gabe and Brandon did anything with Lights and sounds They burned off Everybody's hair and stuff  
"Babe" messed up last time Pairing Name for Erica and Amanda who were fighting over it until a few weeks ago  
Me Benny and Amanda turned to Gabe and Brandon

Me and Ethan just do not want you two guys making lightning. Again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny stated and starting what is more  
to come

And Burning off Everybody's Hair and eyebrows Again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I added rolling my eyes Amanda smirked

Do not forget It did not take Ours long to grow back Since Vampires and Fledglings Grow everything back faster but  
Leg hair I can go about three weeks without you know what-ing.,.,.,.,.Amanda explained and Brandon just rolled his eyes

Eyebrows Do not even count as hair of any Human body or bodies!.,.,.,.Gabe complained before grabbing the pen When  
Sarah's hand grab it too Erica was behind her and waved to me Benny Brandon and Amanda Brandon was giving  
Sarah a very bad look Benny lean closer to my ear and chuckled into my ear I groaned

I think Brandon does not like My Bestfriend and My Brother-slash-His Boyfriend His and Sarah's hands touching.,.,.,.  
Benny whispered into my ear

Yeah I would not be happy too if you were touching Hands with Any Guy or Girl.,.,.,.,I whispered back before kissing him  
then pulled away Sarah gave Gabe a look Like In Love look I growled NO body was going to take away My Brother's  
Mate or Boyfriend and Father of Destiny and Gabriel While Brandon was staring at Sarah who really did not like that Gabe's hand was touching her hand then Gabe let out a little laugh before pulling his hand away

Age Before Beauty Right Sara?.,.,.,.Gabe joked-slash-laughed lean against the wall grabbing Brandon's hand Sarah  
frowned then send a "You are Stupid" smile before picking up the pen and put her name down as for the part of "Sundrop" Gabe walked towards Brandon as Our Drama teacher Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little or Miss LOL for Short

Oh that is it! Let the eagles of creativity soar!.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little exclaimed making weird hand movings  
and walked up to Me Benny Gabe Brandon Erica Eric Amanda and Sarah All we are missing is Rory

Now I am off to make some copies of this wonderful-ass Oops I did not say The "A" word I mean Wonderful script!.,.,.,.  
Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little said then corrected herself before showing off the book that Weirded me out  
and tried to open it up Just as Sarah got done signing up with a smile on her face But the Book would not open  
up Amanda let out a little chuckle before covering her mouth and Erica biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing

Looks Like that the Book does not want to open up.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon remarked Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little  
let out a Very nervously Chuckled

The Book did not want to be found either!.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little grunted-slash-admitted

Hiding away inside that Damn basement Wall Oops I mean That basement Wall for Twenty-Five years! And I took the  
Book out!.,.,.,.,.,Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little kept explaining and then Finally gotten the book to open and let out a  
few more Chuckles

Ah! There we all go.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little gasped out smiling at Me Benny Gabe Brandon Amanda then to  
Erica Sarah and Eric

It Should be clear on sailing from right here.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little said looking At Erica Sarah and Eric  
We were smiling from beside Miss LOL! then She smiled goofy Like something Rory would do and walked away

Okay Weird.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda breathed out walked up to the sign-up sheet

What part are you going out for?.,.,.,.,..,.Eric asked Amanda shrugged her shoulders finishing her sighing up

No Part just helping out.,.,.,.,...Amanda answered Next was Gabe Putting In "Gabriel Jason Weir" I smirked

Jason?.,.,.,.Brandon asked Gabe sighed and shrugged his shoulders Brandon shook his head before writing his name down "Brandon Tom Morgan" I laughed out loud

What?.,.,.,.Brandon asked I pointed at his Middle name still laughing Amanda looked at it too and laughed

TOM!?.,.,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed or laughed or even asked through laughing hard While me and Amanda were laughing  
Benny put his name in Without me seeing "Benjamin Mason Weir"

Hey! Tom Is not a Bad middle name!.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon shouted pointing at me

Well My Middle Name is Easy and Not Funny!.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out Brandon growled at me before pushing my shoulder I push back making him go back a bit

I think those two live to Make fun of each other.,.,.,.,.,.Benny said to His twin Brother who rolled his eyes and shrugged  
his shoulders

Come On Erica Eric I do not Want to be seen with These Nerds and Dorks.,.,.,.Sarah groaned walking away  
Erica sighed and laughed following Sarah Eric looked at All of us before walking away himself We just stood there laughing like Stupid heads

* * *

**Meanwhile In The Dressing Room Of The Whitechapel High's Theater**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

No Student was In the Theatre of the School So it was So nice and Not even a sound was heard It was Too Normal even for Whitechapel And The High School So When Something starts going Wrong Ethan Morgan Benny Weir Amanda  
Halliwell Erica Isabella Jones Rory Keaner Sarah Fox Or Not her sometimes Gabe Weir and Brandon Morgan are there  
To help save the Town and Day as Normally But maybe not this Time The Camera moves to One of the Dressing Rooms  
of the High School and Not just any normal Dressing room That One Olivia Frye had before Her death Twenty-Five  
years ago and the One Benjamin Weir Allison Montgomery Scott Jones and Hannah Monnet Had put a Spell on  
the Mirror and The Book Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little had gotten out of the wall making it to where Olivia's Ghost  
can come back the Camera zooms in on the mirror

Then Something Started happening The lights around the Mirror on the right side came on then The Electrical Started Buzzing then The Top Lights buzzed on then the Lights on the left side of the Mirror Buzzed on then the Mirror Its  
self started making a Weird sound as It moved around like water or Moved Whatever you called it then stopped

I did Say I was going to Have My Revenge.,.,.,.,.,.Olivia's Voice sounded out through the room before She let out an  
Loud Evil Laughed before Smirking through the Mirror showing herself in the mirror still wearing Her Outfit from  
Opening Tonight Twenty-Five years ago

* * *

**[Opening Credits Of My Babysitter's a Vampire -SLASH- Made-Up Name Our Bestfriend-slash-  
My Boyfriend Are Vampires!]  
He is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and A Heart that is pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
What you get Is what you see No More Maybe it is Maybelline  
He can Give you everything you need What you need  
He is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and A Heart that is pure  
He is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,  
[Instrumental] [Showing Amanda Benny Erica Ethan Gabe Brandon and Rory fixing up Brandon and Ethan's  
House After Demon Possessed Erica trashed up the Whole House Just gotten Done cleaning up the  
Whole house When Brandon and Ethan's Mom and Dad walked through the front door Laughing and Talking  
about their night Ethan Benny and Erica stood up as Amanda Gabe Brandon and Rory sat down in the armchair as Ethan and Brandon's Mom And Dad walked into the living room and Ethan and Brandon started talking to them]**

**The Cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two -SLASH- The Made up Name  
The Cast Of Our Bestfriend-slash-My Boyfriend Are Vampires!  
"Starring ****  
Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan and Brandon Morgan [Showing Ethan smiling at Benny than Ethan  
Watching Benny fighting The Vampire Nurses then to Ethan holding the Dad doll and Brandon next to  
Him Holding the Mom Doll looking at Amanda Gabe and Benny Then Brandon casting a Spell and Ethan having  
a Vision]  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir [AKA Benjamin Weir] and Gabe Weir [AKA Gabriel Weir Author Note:  
I Know It is a Girl's name like I said It fits] [Showing Evil Benny giving himself a Tumbes up Benny casting the Spell with Amanda to Benny hissing at Jesse and Gabe hissing at Jesse Melissa and Atticus  
and Gabe when He was having Destiny and Gabriel To them standing over Ethan's bed]  
Me as Amanda Halliwell [Showing Amanda casting a spell to Her Evil Self smirking at good Amanda  
To Amanda as a Werewolf and Amanda hissing at Melissa Atticus and Jesse]  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones [Showing Erica smiling at Bo and Erica hissing at Doug then Her slapping  
The Zombie trying to bite Bo and Demon Erica walking down Brandon and Ethan's stairs with the wind  
blowing behind her and ripped clothes]  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner [Showing Rory smiling at Sarah after She said She would kiss him  
then Rory hanging from The Morgan's chandelier then to Rory dressed up as an Astronaut to Rory  
hissing at the Weeds and wires pulling him]  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox [Showing Sarah trying to Cham Rory into giving her DVD  
and Her turning around to Erica Ethan and Benny with a tray full of cookies and her fangs popped out  
to Sarah looking at Erica Benny and Jesse in her dress to Sarah's eyes turn Yellow and her fangs  
pop out and She hissed at Stephanie]  
Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan-slash-Grandma-slash-Mom-slash-Mrs Morgan  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Eric Matthews [Showing Eric smiling at His friends to Eric Benny Erica Amanda Gabe and  
Brandon hissing at Jesse to him and Erica fighting Possessed Sarah]  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir-slash-Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Starring"  
Bindi Irwin as Sunday Clovers  
Megan Rossi as Olivia Frye  
Tereas Pavlinek as Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL  
Amanda Thomson as Morgan Blake's  
Redone Story Season Episodes and Series By Bethan Forever the Made up name By Bethan Forever  
Series Made By Teletoon And Fresh TV  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE" Made up name "OUR BESTFRIEND/MY BOYFRIEND ARE VAMPIRES!"**

* * *

**Erica's POV after Trying out**

Me Eric and Sarah were sitting down waiting on Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little to the parts in For Everybody When  
Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little walked back into the room With a Smile on her face I hope Sarah had gotten the part  
of Sundrop I hope Sarah did Or She might go Bat-Crazy-Shit and Drink Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little Dry and Whoever  
Gets the Part of Sundrop Something is telling me that it is Sunday Clovers I sang with an Accent at the end Sarah pulled  
me up I frowned at Eric before pulling him up I saw Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon watching from about a few feet  
away with their arms crossed and or smirking or Looking at their Parts of the "Rainbow Factory" I wonder  
Where Rory is at? I have not heard from him All day I think He is off making a Pranksy Video or something  
Yeah I know My Goofy Vampire Boyfriend is Pranksy And How I know Well before I turned into a Full Vampire Rory  
explained to me about His Awesome Vampire Powers and How He wanted to prank people and so "Pranksy" was Born  
After Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little called out the Understudy's I heard Sarah's name being called Sarah growled before  
Pulling me and Eric to Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little and a Very Pissed off look on her face flipping her Light Brown  
bang-ed hair back before looking at Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little Who looked worried I guess Word gets around  
about Sarah being a Bitch to people sometimes

I Am the Understudy for Sundrop!?.,.,.,,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed-slash-asked I sighed putting my hands into my pockets  
Eric rolled his eyes at Sarah Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little smiled with her teeth sticking out Ew! and all so nodded

But I Knew that but I thought that I totally nailed that whole audition!.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,Sarah protested I heard a Few scoffed's coming from  
the Drama Club and Two from Brandon and Amanda and while Benny and Gabe were trying to keep from laughing  
out loud Should We have a Flash Back Or Two? Please?

* * *

**Flashback To Sarah's Audition**

* * *

Me Eric Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little the whole Drama Club and Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda watched as  
Sarah went up for her Audition Me and Eric were standing up in front of Sarah She had explained to me and Eric  
that She wanted the both of us to watch herself acting the Part Of Sundrop Sarah handed me and Eric her Papers  
before going into Acting like Sundrop bring her hand up to her face and closing her eyes Please to god No Yellow  
Full Vampire eyes Please? I begged into my Brian Eric nodded

I hope so too.,.,.,.,.,.Eric agreed nodding I hate His Vampire Powers He said that I should be getting mine powers  
any day now I could get Visions or Whatever Rochelle's power is in the Last Book or the power to talk through Minds  
Or More Vampire super strength Or freezing or something like that power or being Faster then some Vampires or Any powers would be cool

The Sun! warms the Lake with her love!.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed then waved her hand in front of her face O-okay  
My eyes widened watching this as Sarah kept on making weird-ass moving hand Motions then Sarah brought her hands  
up to her mouth What the Hell now?! I bit my lip and Sarah made the Weirdest Smile ever! Known to Man and Woman  
Kind

She smiles! the water to the Sky!.,.,.,.,.Sarah had finished that line as Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little just looked at Sarah  
in a very weird way with Widened and shocked eyes then Sarah held her arms up

It falls back down to the ground! (Sarah throwing her arms down acting like a fallen something) To hug! Every last living  
Flower and every last living tree!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed again I turned my head to Eric who was doing the same  
thing I was

* * *

**End Of The Flashback to Sarah's Audition**

* * *

I nodded to myself about that Flashback knowing Sarah did not Nailed that Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little just looked  
at Sarah with Widened eyes holding her Clip board closer to her chest and or Under-arm

Sarah you really did not do that well.,.,.,.,.Benny called out from a Cross the classroom Sarah turned to Benny's Voice  
and send him a Very Mean and Evil "Shut The Fuck Up You Fledgling" Look on her face growled slowly before turning  
back to Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little with a Biggest Smile That I am Sure of that Everybody in this Classroom that  
has ever seen!

Was I Amazing? Or In That Dork Ethan's words Awesome? Please Say something!?.,.,.,..,.,.Sarah begged-slash-exclaimed-slash- I guess Demanded to know I looked at Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little to start lying for me and Eric with  
a Look that Explained it all "Please Just tell Sarah Something WAY Differently then How She really acted Please?!"  
It was More of a Begging Look coming from the both of us Me and Eric Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little eyes' widened in  
Shock I guess from the Looks me and Eric were sending her

Sarah Dear You were very present!.,.,.,,...,..,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little Answered Sarah then send her a Smile  
full and Filled with Afraid and scared and Fear for Herself and Whoever had Gotten the Part Of Sundrop before looking  
over Sarah's shoulder Who had her arms crossed I turned around to see Amanda and Brandon not even looking  
over at Me Sarah and Eric Just Gabe and Benny who were biting their lips to keep from laughing out loud  
When I turned back to see Eric biting on his bottom lip

Congratulations! Sunday Clovers! You are The School's Lead!.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little shouted over to  
the Australian Girl Sarah's Mouth dropped open In shock I clapped I like Sunday I really Did not like her Accent  
I heard a Huge Big squealing Sound go through the Whole Classroom a Few of the Drama students clapped for Sunday  
Eric hit my shoulder shaking his head as a Still Squealing Sunday Popped up besides a Very Shocked and pissed off  
Vampire Sarah I lean over and saw Sunday about to start taking deep breaths and I heard from a crossed the room  
Heard Benny and Gabe talking

So you are Stage Manger And they are still looking for another Stage manager?.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked Benny Who was  
playing with his ear I guess Sunday Was a bit too loud

Yeah Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little explained they need two Stage Mangers Since Pranks were being Pulled twenty-five  
years ago Killing some Girl on the spot.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered

What? How in the hell did that happen?.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked Benny again Who rolled his eyes and looked his Sage manger  
Parts

Um All I know Is That Three People Two people playing Rainbeam and Thunder-Man AKA Denny and Morgan His Girlfriend Zoey Helped out I heard they gotten kick out for Killing Her and Still in jail for it and the Girl was Our Aunt or whatever you would call her to us.,.,.,Benny explained

What?! So that is why We never had an Aunty or Whatever She is to us.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe gasped out crossing his arms I shook my head  
listening more to Sunday Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little Sarah and Eric talking Sunday exhaled Deeply moving her  
hand up and down in front of her face before getting into Character and opening her eyes

Do I dream? Or do my eyes waking to seek color of anew? Such reds! Such golds!,.,.,.,.Sunday exclaimed in character  
Sarah sighed rolling her eyes at the Chipmunk Girl That is how I see and saw Sunday Clovers as a Very happy  
chipmunk

Ah to see my joy!.,.,.,.,.Sunday exclaimed-slash-finished her Character's lines before looking at Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL Eric lean to me and Sarah

Now I know how Sarah feels about Sunday.,.,.,.,.,.Eric whispered-slash-mumbled to me and Sarah making Me bite my  
bottom lip

Thank you SO much Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little!.,.,.,.,...Sunday thanked Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL

Oh Sunday Some of the students just call me Miss LOL.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL  
laughed at Sunday Sarah lean into my Ear so Eric lean towards me and Sarah

It just Makes me want to put that little shrimp on the Barbie,.,.,.,.,.Sarah whispered to me and Eric in an Australian  
Accent In annoyance shaking and rolled her eyes and head I opened my mouth to Talk and or whisper back  
When Sarah was pulled away from my ear by The Squealing chipmunk Australian talking Sunday Clovers

Sarah Fox! I know that you will be a real ace Understudy for me And that you will step right in for me If anything and or  
something ever happens to me!.,.,.,.,.,.Sunday-slash-the Talking Fast Australian Chipmunk exclaimed and I guess  
Explained to Sarah Who looked back at me and Eric before smiling at Sunday and opening her arms out for a hug  
Which Sarah did so did Sunday

Yes if anything and or something happens to me.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Sarah whispered weirdly to Sunday before hugging back  
Or squeezing Sunday's back and body In her Vampire powers My eyes widened opened up more in shock  
When I heard Sunday's back bones creaking from Sarah hugging or squeezing her Sunday grunted trying to get out  
I saw Benny walking over to the Two girls and as I did the same But I was closer to Get Sarah away from Sunday  
I grab Sarah's arm and Benny grab Sarah's another Arm and pulled her away from Sunday Who was still happy as  
can be Sunday gasped out after being Let go of holding her back

Wow! Sarah Fox! You have a lot of positive energy! And I can not Wait to have you a Stage Manger Benny!.,.,.,.,.,Sunday  
gasped out before hugging Benny Who looked at me Sarah and Eric

'What do I do with her?',.,.,.,..Benny mouthed pointing at Sunday I was about to mouth back When Sunday let go  
and turned to Me Sarah and Eric again

And all so I can Still feel It in my ribs!.,.,.,.,.,.Sunday added from Sarah's squeezing her all most to death Sarah held up  
her hand and Gave a Wide eyes and Smile as well I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Sarah Is She really that  
Bitchy since She became a Full Vampire? Thank God I am Nothing Like Sarah!

I am grinning like very happy shot-fox! I am gonna do the "Harold Holt" and have a Captain Cook In my dressing room!.,,,,.,.,.,.Sunday exclaimed before giving Everybody Me Eric Sarah and Benny and Even Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-  
little-slash Miss LOL a Big and Or Huge another Squeal again jump up and down before running Or Hopping Or whatever Else you can  
Do out of the Classroom My mouth was half open and half close Benny's mouth was the same as mine as Eric bit his lip  
as Sarah watched Sunday Walk Or Run Or Hop out of the classroom trying not to growl through her closed teeth  
Sarah turned to me and Eric When Eric shook his head and held out his hands

What in the hell Just happened?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric asked

Yeah I agree with you on that Sunday being the Weirdest girl ever! Sarah.,.,.,.,,,,.Benny agreed nodding his head

I know right!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed before walking off Me and Eric followed Sarah but All three of us Were stopped  
By Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little

Oh and Erica Jones and Eric Matthews I thought and Knew that you two would be the Perfect fits for Sundrop's Best Friends Rainbeam and Thunder-Man.,.,.,.,,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL told me and Eric

And I am all so adding Benny as Eric's Understudy as well.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-Slash-Miss LOL added  
looking at Benny Me and Eric looked at each other then Sarah

What?! I was not even trying to try out! you know?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked trying not to Be all happy biting his lip

Oh That?.,.,.,.,.Eric asked with a little laugh as Sarah looked like somebody out of Dusk Like a Sad Love-sick Full Vampire

Me and Eric were just helping Sarah out a bit..,.,.,.,,,.,,.,.I explained looking at Sarah Who agree with me and Eric  
right of the bat

Me and Erica were not even trying out ourselves,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric added shaking it off Benny nodded crossing his arms  
Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL's face went from Happy to Shocked I remember That I used to Act When  
I was about Ten or Nine or So and I remember Benny telling me about He all ways wanted to be an Actor Like I  
all ways wanted to be one too and you thought That Benny would tell Ethan about him all ways wanting to be an Actor  
But It would Just give Ethan another reason to Kill Jesse and For all most turning him into a Vampire Or a Fledgling

What a shame All three of you were Naturals.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL admitted  
Now that you think About it Me Benny and Eric really did try out

* * *

**Flashback On How Benny got the Understudy Part How Eric gotten His part and How Erica had gotten her Part**

* * *

Me and Eric had stood there listening and watching Sarah's Whole How can I say or explain this Fucked Up Audition  
And At some point Benny had stopped and grab some lines I turned to see Gabe Amanda and Brandon giving him Some  
Looks Benny shrugged before all Four of them lean against the wall watching Sarah as She went down and did those  
Weird Moves

And DOWN to the Ground! To hug Every last living Flower and Every last living Tree!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed-slash-shouted-slash-yelled Really out of character Me and Eric's eyebrows lifted up looking at Sarah I heard Benny sigh  
out from where He was at Some times you Love Vampire Super hearing And some times Not looking over  
The lines I took a Deep breath before going into Character Please About All most five years Of Acting Classes  
Do not Stop on me now I saw Eric doing the same thing

The water cycle is truly a cycle of love.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I sighed out in Character I had to do this Just helping out Sarah Who was trying to keep herself up

And It is so True as the Nights sky so Beautiful with the Stars showing the way.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric added all so in character  
Sarah's eyes opened looking at me and Eric before Benny talked over some lines

True on Both Says Sundrop But more On the water cycle is really and truly the whole Cycle of Love.,.,.,,,.,.,.Benny  
mumbled in character I knew Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL heard him and smiled to herself then I remembered something I forgot to say and I turned around to Her

Sorry Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL The Cycle of "Wove".,.,.,.,.,.,.,I corrected myself looking at her sticking my lips out Like a Puppy dog

* * *

**End Of Flashback To On How Benny Erica and Eric Got their Parts**

* * *

I stood there in shock Was I really that good? Thank You Miss Gregson! ON my Acting stuff! then I started smiling  
When I saw Was beside Eric and a Very Shocked Sarah with her mouth open I pulled apart my hair that was in my  
face

Really?!.,.,.,.,.,.Me Eric and Benny exclaimed Then We walk towards Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash- Miss LOL

I was just mumbling To some Lines.,.,.,.,.,,..,Benny explained trying to get over that He was getting the Part of an Understudy

And I was Just helping I really did not mean to Act out Some parts!.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric added nodding as We left a shocked  
Sarah behind all three of us

Because I actually had so much fun doing it! I mean I used to take acting Classes When I was younger!.,,.,.,.I admitted  
Happily I saw Sarah walking up beside Me Benny and Eric

And all so I am never Girly but the part about the bunnies that "Wove" each other? So cute!.,.,.,.,.,,.I added-slash-exclaimed

I will take all of that as Three Big Yeses!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL smiled before turning  
away from all four of us We all turned back around Sarah had her arms crossed and Benny went with Me Eric and Sarah  
as Amanda Gabe and Brandon had stayed behind check up on somethings I had a smirk on my face as We walked out  
of the classroom

Welcome aboard!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah called out after being Shut up For a Few minutes I just rolled my eyes at Sarah

Benny Eric and Erica Good luck on acting like you three can stand Sunday Clovers.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah wished-slash-sneered as We walked out of the room then A very Happy and Singing Sunday Hopped down the hallway holding Flowers?

La-la-la-la-la-la!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sunday-slash-The Happy Chipmunk Sang spinning around Hopping and stuff

Great I get stuck Stage Manger to this Girl that Sings a lot.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny sighed out I rolled my eyes and looked at My Friends and Where is My Goofy Boyfriend?

* * *

**Meanwhile In Olivia's Old Dressing Room Now Sunday's With Sunday Clovers**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

After singing Hopping and Spinning her Way to her New Dressing Room Which used to be Olivia Frye's Old Dressing  
Room before The Fake Rainbow Had fallen on her head killing her on the spot And Nobody Today knew that Not even  
Older people of the Whitechapel High school a Smiling holding Flowers Sunday Clovers pushed opened the door to  
the All most Not even Lighted up dressing Room Which looked like something Out of a Horror Movie I stand corrected  
One Big Flower and Sunday Hopped into the room still smiling Sunday spinned around and started squealing  
before running over to the Mirror and put her Big Pretty flower down and started fixing the Big and or huge Flower

When The mirror's Lights the one on the right Buzzed on making Sunday look up as the Mirror did that watery  
thing Show up in the mirror again as the Top lights buzzed on then the Last lights on the left buzzed on  
Sunday's smile grew and squealed before pulling out the chair and sitting down and pulled the chair up and started  
messing around with her hair before When the Mirror did that watery thing again before Hearing Whispering Words

Who needs to suffer?,.,.,.,,.,,,,,Sunday asked the Somebody in the mirror before hearing More Indistinct Whispering

What? But I do not want to hurt anyone or anybody.,..,,.,,,,,.Sunday admitted to the mirror before hearing more Indistinct Whispering then Sunday's smile fell as the Mirror did the watery thing again Sunday's face started smirking  
Oh Great here we go

* * *

**A Little While Later With Ethan Erica Amanda Rory Gabe and Brandon**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After hearing All most everything was done with The Rainbow Factory Thank god so Far I have Mastered to stay Away from the Play I Do not want to Join in Amanda and Erica met up with me Erica explained on How her and Eric  
had gotten tha parts Of Sundrop's Best friends Rainbeam and Thunder-Man Stupid name and Sarah had gotten to  
be Sunday Clovers' Understudy I agree Very happy Chipmunk Sunday acts like and Amanda talking on and on  
about How stupid the Play is after Reading it She had gotten to be a Understudy for Erica Since Very few people  
had tried out and getting to be the Worker back sage and front sage stuff and Helping with Lighting and Sounds  
With Brandon and Gabe

And then Sarah Said "And DOWN To the ground to Hug Every last living Flower and Every last living Tree!".,.,..,.,.,.Erica said acting Like Sarah did and making Weird hand moves Sarah really did that?

So Sarah was that bad?.,.,..,.,.I asked my two best friends Amanda crossed her arms and nodded Erica smiled sadly

Yeah really bad Thank God for My Acting Classes.,,.,.,,.,.,.Erica sighed as I opened the doors and walked through them  
with Amanda and Erica by my sides When

Hey Amanda! Ethan! Erica!.,.,.,.,.Rory exclaimed-slash-greeted Me Erica and Amanda We turned our heads to the Voice  
Where Rory was getting up from a chair with his cell phone in his hand

Hi Rory-Bear Where have you been all day?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked-slash-like-purred running her hand down Rory's arm

Around.,.,.,..,.Rory answered His girlfriend Very fast holding his cell phone out Erica frowned Because Rory all ways  
says "Love you and Other words" before they make out

What is up with you?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda asked The Blonde Vampire as Erica locked her arm with Rory's

You guys are about to find out All so You three guys have gotta Check this out!.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed happily before  
holding his cell phone out for Me Erica and Amanda to see and Erica all ready Knew What it was

Rory did your New Video Just Hit some Views?.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked him Rory nodded fast

Ethan Amanda My new prank video just hit a million Views!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory smirked Erica smiled before Me Her and Amanda lean in to See what it was about I took his cell phone and Brought it to where me and Amanda could see  
it Erica smiled at the both of us as We watched the video Amanda frowned at What She saw a man just standing  
there In His Going to Work wear with His jacket thrown over his shoulder then I saw a Little Flash go by then The guy  
had a Orange "**P**" on his chest and an Orange face Before hearing Rory's Voice

**'Owned By Pranksy!' **Rory's Voice shouted before Pranksy's Words pop up on the Cell phone Screen Amanda gasped

Holy SHIT! You are Orange Face paint Guy!.,.,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed-slash-whispered pointing at Rory Erica nodded  
but I did not Think Rory could be Pranksy He is too Awesome-r then Rory

Very Classic Pranksy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica smirked shaking her head as I was laughing When Rory took his cell phone away  
from me

I am Super popular.,..,.,.,.,.,Rory grinned taking his cell phone back and putting into his jeans' pocket then it hit me  
Rory is Pranksy!

Wait you are Pranksy?! The Guy who paints people's faces fast?,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked Rory smiled so did Erica When Rory looked over at some of the students and turned his head back

Yep Some times Erica helps holding the Camera and Guess What else And nobody knows it.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,,Rory answered-slash-whispered Erica unlocked her arm from Rory's

Suckers!.,.,.,.,.,.Rory shouted-slash-more-like-whispered cheering on the inside Amanda chuckled I frowned

Well technically if nobody knows it then Rory you are not really popular.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out as We started walking

Ah! but I am Pranksy!.,.,.,.,.,,,,..,Rory added while doing some stupid move before walking with the three of us again

Yeah.,.,,.,,,,,.Amanda nodded rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Rory

But nobody knows that But me Amanda and Erica.,.,,,,,.,..,I added looking at him When Rory stopped with a serious  
look on his face

Oh No! People need to know I am Awesome! I gotta get on this!.,.,.,.,.,.Rory's voice went deep and He walked off  
Not even a Second Later Two voices I knew Too well Yell for me

Ethan!.,.,,.,.,.Gabe and Brandon shouted walking up to me Amanda and Erica with What looked like the Script for  
The Rainbow Factory

Twin Bro! This script Rots!,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,Brandon yelled in my ear Damn! did he forget! Super Hearing!? as Gabe  
all most ripped through the Script by just opening the script

There is Not lightning! No Thunder! Nothing Even close to an explosion!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,.,..,Gabe exclaimed throwing the script

I know I hear it is rammed full of feelings and believing In yourself,.,.,.,.,.,,,I said smirking as We walked down the  
hall way

Brandon And Gabe! believes In lightning!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe told me Erica and Amanda the girls sighed looking at them

Bro! You have gotta sign up and help me Amanda and Gabe out with this!.,.,.,,.,,.,.,,.,.Brandon exclaimed

No Way! I am Not a Drama Nerd I am a Real Nerd.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.I corrected them before walking away when

Benny is going to Be helping out.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Amanda and Erica sang sweetly to me I sighed before turning around

I am a Drama nerd.,.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted dreamily

* * *

**Later That same Day Bit nighttime At Benny and Gabe's House**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

So after getting the Stage manger-ing Thing for the Rainbow Factory And a very Big Shocker Ethan joined the Play as well  
All most joined I mean Ethan is the second Stage manager with me So I was First and Ethan was second and last  
and Today Sunday started acting Very Weird and mean all most Evil She did not hop around or sang After coming out  
of the dressing room I am wondering What had happened to Sunday while she was setting up in that dressing room  
So it is nighttime And Ethan was over at mine and Gabe's house Me and Ethan were supposed to Go over the Story of  
The Rainbow Factory and the Lines and Parts for The understudy's Well one little Kiss between Me and Ethan end up  
with The both of us doing the you know what on my bed Well where do you think me and Ethan would do it on?  
the ground Now We were just making out I started working my way down Ethan's neck When

Benny?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked as I smiled into his neck I mean We used to Do it like You know Whats in Heat I started biting Ethan's neck before asking or answering Back

Yeah Babe?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said as I kept biting down his neck before moving to the other side of His neck When I felt Ethan's  
arm come out from under the covers and grab something on my Bedside-table then Ethan started patting my back  
telling me to look up or roll off of him to See What He was holding I groaned before rolling off of Ethan and onto my back  
Only to see What Ethan was holding a Photo of Me Gabe Our Mother Father and Grandma was in it too But me and Gabe  
were Only about Three years Old at the time before Mom and Dad had to Being Me and Gabe apart Until We were about  
Ten or Fourteen or so Mom has being Out of town trying to find Dad Who like went missing I Hope She does find him  
My Name is Benjamin the Second Because My Dad's name is Benjamin So He is the first and I am the second  
I smiled and blushed at Ethan

Who are these People holding you and Gabe in this photo?.,..,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked looking at me I smiled again before taking the photo away from him

Mine and Gabe's Mom and Dad They thought Since there was too much in this town Mom would take Gabe away to  
have a normal Life And Ends up they did not need to do that since I had a Normal life until I got Bitten by Jesse  
and you know the rest,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered-slash-explained laying all the way down as Ethan grab the photo from me  
and put it back on my bedside-table and Ethan put his head on my chest Listening to my Slowly Heart beating

I want to meet your Mother and Father one day,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan whispered as His voice was slow He must be tired out  
I smiled nodded

Me too Ethan-Baby Me too.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted closing my eyes Hoping I was going to get a Very good nights sleep

* * *

**Two Weeks Later The Day Before Opening Night At Whitechapel High School With Ethan Erica Benny  
Amanda Gabe Brandon Eric Sunday Clovers and Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Everybody was running all over the place trying to get ready for The Rainbow Factory's opening Tomorrow Night  
I hope everything goes good Or No Pranks Or No! Blood drinking from Sunday and Amanda was flashing all over the place trying to fix everything up Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL was yelling at me and Benny through Our headsets Sunday still acting Weird Brandon and Gabe were up in the sound room working or making out or that another Word that starts with a 'S' And Me Benny Erica and Eric were standing around on the stage Sarah was off somewhere  
and Benny and Erica were really down about this Rainbow Factory Play Because them being Vampires and Other people  
are Humans and Well I am not a Human I am half Immortal like Erica and Benny

When I was a little boy or kid I used to dreamed about being a movie star.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny sighed out looking up then  
down at me Erica and Eric Erica who nodded and sighed herself

Yeah that is why I used to take acting classes When I was little I stop when I got into High school before that night.,.,.,.,.  
Erica admitted-slash-added

It is kind of hard now since I would go in and out of camera and Erica can not show up on camera..,.,.,.,.,.Benny added  
wrapping his arm around my waist I smiled sadly before letting Benny kissed my cheek

But the last two weeks have been so much fun,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica was about to keep going When Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little  
-slash-Miss LOL's voice came through mine and Benny's headsets

Ethan! Benny! We need you two in the rehearsal room!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL's voice shouted through the headsets Benny grab his ear Shouting still hurts even to Fledgling-Vampires

And a great escape from Uh sorry. I know you guys do not have to listen all of this.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica apologized

No No Erica Go on really you are my Best friend and I wanna hear and That is what Stage managers are for.,.,.,.,.,.I  
explained to her

Me and Ethan think.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny added frowning Erica smiled before hugging the both of us

You two are Really awesome to me and Everybody else I do not know What I would do without you guys in my life.,.,.,.,  
Erica whispered

* * *

**Meanwhile In Sunday's Dressing Room**

* * *

Sunday sat in her chair looking at herself in the Mirror wearing her Sundrop clothes smirking evilly at herself in the mirror  
Or something else In the mirror What else was known Her Huge-slash-Big Flower had died due to Not being watered  
over the pass two weeks Or Dying because of something Evil in Sunday Amanda was walking pass the room When  
She heard Indistinct Whispering coming from Sunday's Dressing room so the door was half open and Amanda  
pop her head into the room

You are the star! They did not treat you like one and they have to pay!.,.,.,..,..,.,.Sunday shouted Amanda gasped  
because Sunday's mouth was not moving at all!

It is time to break a leg.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sunday's reflection smirked before leaning back in her chair Amanda turned away from the door and flashed to her Friends and Her Boyfriend trying to forget What in the hell Just happened

* * *

**Back On the Stage With Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little Ethan Benny Erica Eric Gabe Brandon and Amanda**

* * *

After Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little stopped yelling at me and Benny through Our headsets me and Benny we were  
sitting on the end of the stage with My feet and legs half hanging off and Benny's legs were hanging off Amanda  
holding one of the fake Rainbows trying to get it set up I rolled my eyes When Amanda looked at me with "I need to Use my  
Flying Vampire Parts" Look on her face I waved my hand to Let her know It was Good Erica turned to me with "No No No No No!" face look Benny shrugged as Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL walked out and onto the stage  
When Sarah Just happened to Show up next to Eric and in the middle of of him and Erica Gabe and Brandon were up in  
the sound Booth-room and Sunday is nowhere to be seen

Amanda are the sandbags up Yet!?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little shouted into her headset I heard a Big "Yes!"  
through Mine and Benny's headsets And Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little Mumble "Okay" before turning to Sarah the understudy And Erica and Eric as the Old whatever you call it as a =nother student came by with a Fake something  
I Pointed at where he needed to go

Now Rainbeam and Thunder-Man needs to help Sundrop in believing in Loving herself.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little started as Me and Benny pointed at Gabe and Brandon then pointed to where they need to set something up  
at Brandon who had a Headset Like me and Benny and all so Gabe and Amanda did too

So she can apply for the job of Mother Nature,..,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little finished looking at Erica and Eric  
I heard Amanda giggle through My headset Like I am sure The other guys did Mother Nature Oh yeah that is what  
She was thinking about

Can you two put that in your hearts?...,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little asked Erica and Eric Sarah who looked at the both of them they both smiled

Yeah We both got it Miss LOL.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica and Eric answered smiling and nodding making Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little smile herself

Okay good All right Where is our Big star!?.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL asked-slash-yelled

'Uh Benny Ethan I see Sunday and She does not Look too good', Amanda said through All of our Headsets I was about to  
ask her why Was She saying that

We have to get cracking!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little-slash-Miss LOL added yelling then Suddenly Sunday's  
Voice was heard But It was deeper and Weird

The sun drops down too!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,Sunday yelled or shouted In a Deeper voice When a cry from Amanda was heard through mine Benny Gabe and Brandon's headsets "SUNDAY What the HELL Are you DOING!?" When a Sandbag  
hit the stage Me Benny Gabe and Brandon turned out heads to the sandbag with What the hell is happening Faces  
While Amanda was watching Sunday cutting the ropes that were holding the sandbags up

So The grasses Can Grow!,.,.,.,..Sunday's deeper Voice added finishing cutting The another Sandbag Which was over  
Erica Who grab it With her hand Shit! that must be Like a fifty pound Sandbag Erica grunted When She grab it me and  
Benny gasped Sarah looked at Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little then back

Ouch! My hands!.,.,.,.,.,.Erica cried out throwing the sandbag onto the ground as Some people went running out  
Gabe and Brandon looked in wonder

That is why the Sun drops Down!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sunday exclaimed cutting the last sandbag Which made all of them Fall down  
Sunday looked up and laughed before Seeing the sandbag above her were falling as well

Sunday Watch out!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda screamed through the headsets then Sunday's Scream was heard When the sandbags Hit her I threw off my headset So did Benny Amanda and Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little and Amanda were  
the first ones to get to Sunday as Brandon and Gabe threw off their headset and ran out of the Sound room

Sunday!?.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Benny asked-slash-exclaimed stopping at the Covered up Sandbags Girl We sat there waiting for an answer When

I am Okay No worries.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sunday's weakly Voice answered through the Sandbags as Brandon and Gabe joined all of us on the stage

We need a Doctor! Or an Ambulance!.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Brandon screamed out Amanda pulled out her cell phone and started talking to the Nine-One-One People

Yeah At Whitechapel High school Her name is Sunday Clovers and I think She might have a Broken leg or Two She had  
Sandbags Land on her.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda explained on the phone

And an Understudy!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah added while smirking Erica and Eric looked at her While Me Benny Gabe and Brandon started taking off the sandbags on Sunday I hope She is okay It worked With me Benny and Gabe doing it  
because We are all Fledglings and Erica still does not know that How in the world did this happen?

* * *

**After All of that With Benny Ethan Gabe Amanda Brandon Erica Eric and Sarah**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Well After getting Word Sunday is not going to be in the Rainbow Factory With Two broken legs from the sandbags landing on her Today I am Happy that She is just alive Now Everybody wants to Know What is happening Why Did  
Sunday do the without knowing the sandbags were going to Land on her And Amanda explaining How She saw Sunday  
not talking and Her Mirror self talking Talk about weird as We all walked down the hallway Ethan who was holding  
Benny's hand started asking Sarah If she did anything to Sunday

Wait Can not Vampires go all puppet master On the weak-minded?.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,Ethan asked Sarah Who made a face "I should have tried to do that"

You could have convinced Sunday to hurt herself,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...Gabe added pointing at Sarah Who went to hiss before being stop by Amanda walking to Ethan and Benny's side

Glamouring Is only something Old and Very Powerful Vampires can do.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica and Benny answered

Well Not really true Just Powerful Vampires can do.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric mumbled to himself We all heard it but shrugged it off

So What did you do Sarah? I am asking Because you are Still My Best friend and Me and Erica are only looking out for you So What really happened?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked removing His hand and Putting his arm around Ethan's waist

I did Nothing! That Aussie puck is as mad as a cut snake..,.,.,.,.,,.,Sarah answered talking Just like Sunday We stopped walking

Sarah is right Sunday totally Freaked out on me and Sarah earlier.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric said looking at Sarah and all of us

Yeah She Told Us to stay out of her mirror If I was going to break her legs I would have done it then.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Sarah added nodding

I can Not belive I am gonna say this But Sarah is telling the whole truth.,.,.,.,.,,,.,I admitted Somehow When Sarah said something about Sunday's mirror She like her eyes widened before Un-widened

I am! Now your real star has to lines to learn We open tomorrow! No time to yabber like a dill!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah expressed then really talked like Sunday We all frowned at each other

Yabber Like a dill what?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I mumbled to myself

Sarah I think you are spending a little too much time as Sunday's understudy.,.,.,,.,,.,.,.Erica chuckled as Sarah stop walking and turn around to us

Nah! She is apples! Now on your bike before I go aggro on yer bakehole!.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed in an Australian accent before walking away

What the Fuck did your Friend Just say?.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Ethan asked looking at Eric Benny and Erica they shrugged  
I sighed

I really need Newer Friends.,.,.,.,.,.I said under my breath before walking away With Benny Gabe Ethan and Amanda

* * *

**After a While In now Sarah's Dressing Room**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Sarah walked towards the Dressing room Or should it be Sarah's New Dressing Room Nobody in the High School finds it Weird When the Star Of the Play Ends up the day before Opening Night Sarah opened the door to her dressing room with her Lines in her hand In the mirror Sarah could not see herself walking up Because She was a Full Fledged Vampire  
Sarah put her lines on the ground next to the chair and then Sarah sat down in the chair before looking into the Mirror  
Where her Reflection Should be But it was not seeing nothing in the mirror Only Herself Erica Amanda and Rory and  
Eric She forgotten to add Had not Reflections Benny Ethan and Gabe were the ones with the In and Out Reflections  
Sarah shrugged before leaning over to grab her Lines Just when the Mirror did that watery thing again but nothing  
Like what happened with Sunday the Indistinct Whispering started

Sarah picked up her Lines and brought them up to her face and was reading them even the lines Were not in the mirror  
and Sarah smiled and put her lines down on the Holding part of the mirror before gasping out and jump looking in the mirror What should have not being there Was there Sarah's Refection! Sarah knew that Vampires had No souls  
and Sarah had No Human Soul Nothing like Benny Ethan and Gabe who would just go in and out of the Mirror  
Sarah brought her hand up to her hair

What? How can I have a reflection?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked in total wonder Fledglings had half of a Soul Since they were  
Half Vampires and half Humans

I do not believe it!.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed looking at herself before running her hand through her Light Brown hair  
that Was a Bit Short **[A/N: She has Season One hair Remember Sarah's Old hair before Season two She had that hair last season! What I mean is Season Two Sarah's hair]**

I Am SO Freaking hot! I am gonna look so awesome under that spotlight!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah added smiling When the Lights  
started going Off and On Sarah's smile fell When that happened before that Indistinct Whispering Again Sarah turned her head to the mirror Only to see Her Reflection smirking evilly at her before her face turn Serious

There is not going to be any spotlight For Anyone Ever.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah's Reflection admitted looking at Sarah who looked freaked out

* * *

**Later That Night At Mine and Brandon's House**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Mom had Called me and Brandon down stairs Since Dad was out of town For What I have no Idea Dad and His Friends from Work had Made a Cake and Dad had Sent it To Me Brandon Mom and Jane I had my Laptop Mom explained to me  
that Dad wanted to see Me Brandon and Mom enjoying the cake they had made So I was setting up my laptop  
Mom was cutting up the cake or at least trying to and Brandon was sitting next to me rocking Destiny to Sleep  
She and Gabriel have gotten big They are mostly at Gabe and Benny's House Because Grandma Weir knew about  
Vampires and Stuff I have no idea What Mom and Dad would do if they Knew I was a Fledgling-Vampire and Seer  
Benny was a Fledgling-Spell-Master and Everybody else being Vampires and Whatever else

Your Father is on a team-building trip for his work,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom said fixing up my Laptop at where Dad could see us  
I fixed myself While Brandon had put Destiny on His shoulder

And He sent Us this cake that his team built,.,,.,.,.,.,Mom added fixing her shirt I nodded

So What I get is So We are going to record all three of ourselves loving it and send him the video.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon said for Mom

Okay.,.,.,.,.,.I nodded-slash-agreed I was not going to eat the cake Even if I did I would not get sick from it Since I am half Undead

And If it makes you and or Brandon sick to your stomachs I will owe you both one okay?.,.,.,.,.,.Mom asked me and Brandon We nodded

Got it Mom.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon answered Mom grab a Cake-cutter and went to cut the cake

So how is the Play going on or whatever?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom asked trying to push the cutter through the cake

Um well our star of the play kind of had like a hundred pounds of sandbags fall on her today.,.,.,,.,.,.I answered

And breaking both of her legs as Soon as all of them hit her.,.,.,,,.,.,.Brandon added patting Destiny's back  
Mom got up to I guess Cut the cake better

Really? You know when I was at your school a Rainbow fell on A Girl's hand on opening night killing her on the spot I totally forgot her name But My old friend Allison Was her cousin.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom told me and Brandon the story

A Rainbow?.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked Mom then something Hit me Allison I thought Benny and Gabe's Mom's name was Allison

Allison? First thing Was the play called Rainbow Factory and Allison? Did She date a Guy Named Benjamin?.,.,.,.,.,.I said  
thinking of Benny and Gabe's Mom and Dad and the play

Yeah Oh My god Allison and Benjamin is Gabe and Benny's Mother and Father I remember it now and Yeah I think it was...,..,.Mom answered still trying to Cut the Cake

We are doing the very same play.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon said When Destiny let out a Little cry of Being hungry Mom handed  
Brandon One of the Baby Bottles Full of milk or so Mom thought It was charmed to Look like milk It was Really Blood  
Yeah Destiny and Gabriel Were drinking Blood around Me who is a Fledgling-Vampire I smiled When Destiny like bit  
off the Bottle's nipple I thought her Little baby fangs Were gonna break it

Really? Well that would a fun coincidence if Two girls did not get hurt,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom remarked as She finally cut a part of the cake and put or whatever She did onto a I forgot What it is called again and It made a *THUD* sound hitting it  
Me and Brandon frowned Mom exhaled looking at the both of us

I think we might want to record your little sister loving this cake.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Mom sighed out Me and Brandon nodded  
before turning our heads to the stairs

JANE!.,.,.,.,,.,.,.Me Mom and Brandon shouted to Our Little sister and Mom's another kid

* * *

**The Next Day At Whitechapel High School Opening Night Of The Rainbow Factory With Erica Sarah and Eric  
In The Class Room**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Me Erica and Sarah were going over the Last of the lines before Opening Night tonight That was Really REALLY stupid of me to say Me and Sarah were In our Character Outfits or Clothes I was Wearing some sort of Thunder looking clothes  
Sarah was Wearing Sundrop's Outfit a Yellow Sun Dress a Gold Head-thingy wrapped around her whole head while Erica was wearing Her normal Clothes a Short dress Blue I guess Kind of Being a Hippie Like I guess of around something  
wrap and or on her neck and Red Knee-high Boots Where is Rory to be kissing all over her Mostly her neck Rory like to  
take bites off of Erica's neck Why do you think She hides her neck After Rory attacks it So I was In Character and for some reason today Sarah was Really and I mean Really Into Character Acting and Talking like Sundrop then acting like  
She was possessed or something like that While Erica was goofing off Sarah had turned around Time for Me and Erica  
to act

Sundrop! It is Morning!.,.,.,.,.,.,.I called out In The "Thunder-Man" Character I heard Sarah sighed out loud happily as well

You are very right Thunder-Man! It is morning for My feelings! Rainbeam where are you?.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah agreed-slash-asked in Very good Character turning around as Erica did her lines While She was floating in the air

Look at the sky Sundrop! Where happiness spreads her wings!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered In The "Rainbeam" character before laughing moving around as She floated I smirked before chuckling myself

Get it Sarah?.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked The Brown Headed Older Vampire Girl before making a Goofy Face before floating around some more Erica is more like Rory as a Full Vampire Sarah sent Erica a very Evil glare then to me

You Do not upstage me Same goes to you _Eric _Ever Or Else.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah growled through her teeth I frowned at her used of my Name before Sarah walked away to her Dressing room I guess Erica frowned as She floated back down to the ground

That was Weird.,.,.,.,.,.,.I mumbled before Erica grab my wrist and Pulled me towards Sarah's dressing room When We  
got there Erica let go of my wrist before pushing the door open with her Vampire strength No need for it here  
Erica walked into the dressing room I followed right behind her We stopped a few feet away from Sarah and that Mirror  
Amanda told me about last night

Or else What?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked through my fangs Because I saw Sarah rocking back and forth in the chair

What is wrong with you Sarah? I was just playing around and I made Eric giggle So What.,,.,.,.,.,Erica added right behind my words

This IS My Show! MINE!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah growled like a Werewolf hitting the chair's Arm Before looking at herself in the mirror I gasped When I saw What should have not been there My hand flew over my mouth

No one Lese Can have it!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah shouted still beating the chair I guess Erica did not hear me gasping out  
I stared in Shock

Your show? Sarah! You are sounding just as bas as Sunday Look at yourself!.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,Erica demanded Sarah to do as She fixed her hair

Fuck yeah She Can LOOK!.,.,.,.,.,.,.I screamed after taking my hand off my mouth pointing at Sarah's Reflection!

Whoa! you can look at yourself You have a Reflection!.,.,.,.,.,.Erica exclaimed that pissed her off Sarah's head Snapped around to look at us Sarah had a Very scary glare before standing up Sarah's eyes flashed Yellow or Gold She flashed or  
showed her fangs hissing at me and Erica before speeding up to us

You Two Stay out of my mirror and Stay out Of my way!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah whispered to us in a threatening Voice still had her Vampire eyes and Fangs on and Speeded off I looked at Erica

The guys.,.,.,.,.We both said at the same time before I speeded off leaving Erica to find them and I to watch a Possessed Sarah

* * *

**Meanwhile With Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon And Rory At The Whatever You Call It**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan Gabe Brandon and Amanda were laying around We had no Work do to But A few Hours before We open up tonight So We had a few hours to goof off for So Me and Ethan were sitting in a Chair Ethan was lounged in my lap as  
I went through my School book Ethan was looking at his Laptop for something on Cursed Plays or something like that  
Brandon was sitting in Gabe's lap while He was flipping through His **"Bang Boom Magazine" **as Amanda was looking through The Vampire Council Rule Book Eric have given her for something reason When Gabe lean over to me and Ethan

Ethan Bro Dudes how safe do you think it would be to have a flamethrower on stage?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked the both of us Something tells me Brandon is in on this too

On a scale from pretty safe to Completely safe?.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Brandon asked-slash-added then I turned to them putting my book down as Amanda moved to where She could see it Her butt on our Chair and her legs and Feet on Brandon and Gabe's Chair I shrugged due to Ethan in my lap I could not see it Amanda frowned

You two guys are Dumb-asses.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Amanda shook her head and rolled her eyes Not even Ethan looked up from his laptop

Pretty safe I guess Guys.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan answered I moved him a bit around in my laptop where Ethan could lean over to see Them him sitting right on my You know Whats Amanda snap her head to Ethan Gabe and Brandon frowned I knew Ethan was not listening to them

Ethan You never think any of mine or Gabe or the both of our ideas together are never safe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Brandon pointed out in a weird Voice

Are you even listening to Me and Brandon?.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked Ethan before leaning over to Ethan's laptop Brandon and Amanda did the same

E You are searching theater curses On the web?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda asked-slash-scoffed making Ethan's head turn to His Best friend My brother and His brother

Dude relent!.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe exclaimed rolling his eyes falling back into His and Brandon's chair Amanda sighed out Ethan lean over in my lap with his laptop to show Amanda Gabe Brandon and I guess myself as well

Look twenty-five years ago,.,.,.,.,,,,.Ethan started to explain When I saw the newspaper article that said **'Horrible Accident at the "Rainbow Factory" Whitechapel High student Olivia Frye was the victim in an on stage mishap' **Olivia Frye She is the ghost Ethan thinks is Still in school? or Whatever

The old star of The Rainbow Factory Olivia Frye was the victim of a horrible accident In our theater On opening night.,.,.,..,Ethan finished explaining

So What you are saying is Olivia did something to Sunday?.,.,.,..,.,.,.,Amanda asked thinking off What happened to Sunday and hearing today that She was all happy happy after being away from that Mirror Sarah and Eric were talking about

And now pur star is flattened by sandbags .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I added looking at them Gabe looked at me Olivia Frye is and was Our Aunt Olivia

Yeah But not horribly We are cool right?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked All of us I sighed Amanda hit the back of his head

Guys Olivia is Mine and Gabe's Aunt She died Grandma told us about Mom She is a Ghost Seer She can see ghosts.,.,.,.,.,.I explained

So Much more then We needed to know!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda shouted crossing her arms We saw Rory speed walking into the room Where Rory is Erica is not far behind

Dudes! You have got to see this!.,.,.,.,.,.Rory exclaimed getting in the middle of all of us and grabbing Ethan's laptop from him and put it on the table

I am Sick of people not knowing that I am Pranksy SO I went all truth-crazy and posted this Video before school!.,.,.,.,.Rory told us Before I guess Pulling up the newest Pranksy Video We all lean forwards as the video started I heard Amanda laughing When a Paint brush covered in Orange paint Floating as Rory's voice was talking

**'Hey! I am a Name Pranksy! So now that name has a Face! Recognize!', Rory's voice exclaimed **When we all heard giggling from Who was holding the camera It was Erica's Giggles before the camera was sat down Still in view of them and I guess Erica was standing in front of the camera Are they stupid or What?

**'Hi! I am Pranksy's Girlfriend! I hold the Camera for him! And I have a Face too!' Erica's Voice said before giggling **We all looked down at Rory who was frowning Because His Idea did not work at all I was about to laugh Amanda was letting out Little giggles ever now and then Gabe and Brandon smirked at him

You and Erica do not show up on camera Bud.,..,.,.,.,.,.Ethan pointed out with about to laugh at you voice

And Fledglings Would just go in and out of the camera.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I added smiling at His and Erica's being their Normal  
Goofy selves

I know I would Not so did Erica but I thought Pranksy and His Girlfriend Would!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory sighed out looking sad

Dude Pranksy is the subversive voice of Out time No one can Instantly paints faces Like he does! How dare you try and take credit for his genius!.,.,.,.,.,..Gabe explained then gave Rory a hated Look Rory frowned before

BUT I am PRANKSY!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory screamed looking very pissed off and flustered from all of that then turned to me and Ethan

Ethan I really need your Help on all of this!.,.,.,.,.,.Rory added-slash-begged Ethan He looked at me I all ways Knew that Pranksy was a Vampire who could do all of that? I was about to open my mouth When a Out of Breath Erica came running into the room

Ethan Benny I need both of your guys' help!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica breathed looking at the both of us

Um yeah sure Erica.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.Me and Benny answered Anything to get out of all of this Pranksy Stuff Ethan hop off my lap and Pulled me up grab my hand and pull me with him towards Erica

Sorry Rory But this is Stage manager business.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Erica told Rory at the same time I looked at them before Amanda smiled and gave all three of us the 'Okay' hand thing before I pulled on Ethan's wrist When Erica did the same to me pulling us along Amanda hop into the chair Brandon got on the back of the chair Gabe picked up his magazine Rory looked at Amanda who shrugged before getting onto Ethan's laptop then Rory looked at Gabe

Gabe does not help the posers of anything.,.,.,.,.,Gabe smirked at Rory throwing his right leg over his left leg and went through his magazine again When Rory hop up and stormed out of the room

How dare you defy the great Pranksy!?.,.,...,..,..,.Rory exclaimed Amanda was looking at Ethan's laptop Gabe down at his magazine When a Flash of something came back Gabe in super speed His head snap up and Gabe's face was covered in Pranksy's Orange Paint Amanda and Brandon looked at him before Brandon fell onto the ground laughing Amanda lean back in her chair giggling as Gabe brought his hand to his face and touched it pulled his hand back and where was Orange paint on his hand Gabe's eyes widened his fangs came out

HEY!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe shouted out to where Pranksy could hear him before He hissing out and growling because Brandon was still laughing at him

Pranksy strikes again!.,.,.,.,.,.Rory's voice chuckled in the air all three of them looked around the room for Him and could not find him Gabe growled before standing up and stormed to the restroom Brandon knew What he did and followed his pissed off face-covered orange Fledgling-boyfriend

Gabe Wait wait wait I am so sorry.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon called out to him when they had walked down a hall way with No students down it Brandon put his hand on Gabe's shoulder Who turn to him His eyes glowing Yellow before He pushed Brandon against the lockers His right hand on Brandon's hip and his hand left holding Brandon's neck keeping him in place Gabe smirked Brandon did not know to feel weird or turn on by that smirk or just laugh before He could ask Gabe what he was about to do He got his answer When Gabe stuck his head to Brandon's neck Brandon gasped out before closing his eyes as Gabe sucked on hid neck and before Brandon could stop the moan that let his mouth as soon as that happened He found himself his lips getting attacked by Gabe's He really liked Where this was going to

* * *

**With Benny Ethan and Erica Still Benny's POV  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO In the High School's Hall-Way**

* * *

After Erica pulled Me and Ethan away from The Whole weird ass Pranksy Stuff and When Me and Ethan asked about What She needed our Help with Erica corrected herself She really meant her and Eric due to something to do with Sarah being All weird like Sunday Clovers was before the sandbags fell on top of her breaking both of her legs What is Sarah's deal gonna be having Stakes thrown at her? *Chuckles* Erica started explaining on How Sarah had told Her and Eric not to Upstage her Or else Kind of sounds like Sarah I thought It had something to do with that Mirror in the room Until they like Aw nevermind

And then Sarah attacked Me and Eric! She was acting like We had done something to her!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica finished before looking at me and Ethan with a Freaked out look on her face

I know that This is going to sound very crazy But Me and Eric saw Sarah's reflection in the mirror!.,.,..,.,.,.,Erica added  
The mirror I Knew it was that!

We knew It!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan cried out at the same time I guess that we were thinking the same thing as well together

I told Brandon Gabe and Amanda this Play was cursed! Maybe I am right!.,.,,.,.,..,.Ethan told Me and Erica as We walked up to His locker and unlocked it

Yeah let's hope.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I hoped as I stopped behind Erica who was in front of me I crossed my arms Knowing that I could not go and help out because I had Stage manager stuff to do before the Play starts

Ethan Look we need to go see that Vampire's dream Mirror.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica said looking at me and then to Ethan

I will go and get Brandon We are going together Maybe you should avoid Sarah for right now Same goes to you too Benny.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told her and Me to do me and Erica smirked Erica flip her hair back

So You do not think that Me or Benny could take her?.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked Ethan I nodded Ethan's face turned Really happily face I giggled at the cute Face

Actually! I do One second!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed-slash-told me and Erica before leaning down and grabbing something out of his locker then When it would not come out Ethan used his Vampire strength forgetting that Erica was next to him and I But She did not even think twice about it as Ethan pulled out a Red big Paper thingy

There!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan called out as I moved from Erica's side to Ethan's side to look at the Red thing Erica held the one side and Ethan and I held the other one

Amanda Brandon and I made a chart like they do for cage fighters.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained I saw Little cute-outs of Me Erica and Sarah She had the Yellow with her name on it I was next to Erica the names they had for us Were funny  
Like

**"Fighterina" for Erica "The Protector-er" for me "Aphrobitey" for Sarah **and little cut-outs With Our strengths heights Speed Reach Agility I was High up in Speed Height strengths Erica was next to me on a Few so was Sarah I chuckled

See Benny you are quicker (I got an 94) But Benny and Erica you guys have the reach but Sarah and Benny have the Agility  
and Sarah is a little stronger then Erica but Benny could take her on that But I think you two would win Because you are not afraid to get hit in your faces!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan pointed out Erica laughed I giggled before We push him away

Just go!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Erica said Ethan back up due to Mine and Erica's Vampire Powers' together did

Okay!.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Ethan smiled and with that smile and word He was gone Me and Erica just looked at the chart

Are we that good?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked Erica rolled her eyes at me before punching my arm then threw her arm over my shoulder Who knew that being Vampires could be fun Until you remember that You are Immortals and gonna live forever so yeah

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO With Brandon and Ethan In Sarah's Dressing room**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After all of that explaining and showing Benny and Erica what Brandon Amanda and I made a chart and getting told to go look at the "Vampires' Dream Mirror" So after I speeded walk I used my Super-Speed to go Find Brandon Where he is at Gabe is not that far behind him I flashed around until I saw Brandon opening up His locker with What looked like a Hickey on the right side of his neck Thank God that Nobody or Students Were around Because I speeded up to him and Grab his shoulder Only to have a Holy Water gun in my face I hissed letting him know It was me and Not some other Vampire that could take faces Brandon sighed and threw it back into his locker and closed the door

What do you need help with?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked as We started walking towards Sarah's dressing room

I have to go and Look at the Mirror in Sarah's dressing room and I told Benny and Erica that I was bring you with me.,.,.,.,.,.I answered as We got closer to the door Brandon sighed and grab my arm

Why do you pull me into Everything like this?.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,Brandon said to me I just rolled my eyes as I got to the door and pushed it open I looked around the front of the door before letting Brandon in behind me the Room had no lights but only around that Mirror as Erica says I closed the door

Sarah?..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.I called out into the whole Room getting No answer that does mean that Sarah was not in here I sighed before we walk to the mirror when We walked up to it I lean on the chair looking into the mirror only to see My reflection going in and out Brandon's was normal

Well Everything looks good.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said looking around before Brandon got a good look at himself in the mirror before smirking I rolled my eyes

But maybe a Little too good Hey,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon agreed I gave him a "Are you really Serious?" look as Brandon sat down in the chair When the Lights buzzed on and off I frowned Okay now that was weird I shook my head before looking back in the mirror To see my reflection still going in and out Brandon's stood still before I jump back

Holy Hell!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon yelled out after seeing What was wrong I walked back up to the mirror and touch my face My reflection was still and Not going in and out like it did before then the mirror did some weird watery thing then Mine and Brandon's faces totally changed

This play is Mine They need to hurt for what they did.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,My Reflection and Brandon's voice told us or me Brandon shook his head

What? This is Mine?.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked out looking around at the mirror because Erica was right! I should not have a Reflection so Sarah should too

Where in the hell did that come from?..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked in wonder I lean forward so did Brandon with his right hand out and My left hand then Our hands touch the mirror it did that watery thing again When we did and a Bright white Light flash up before Brandon and I were suck into a Vision or not really a Vision

**Mine and Brandon's Vision  
Flash**

Brandon and me saw a bright white flash and standing there Was a Girl From her looks She had Brown hair and about as tall as I and Brandon She was wearing Sundrop's yellow dress with her hands behind her back and her face She was smiling and moving slowly to side to side

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

Me and Brandon gasped as our eyes turn to normal It is me or Was that the first Vision I have ever had that did not flash up like Photos Really on the un-easy Brandon and me look back at our reflections They both smirked evilly before another flash of white light happened and I saw a Girl behind our reflections smiling then suddenly Two hands came out and grab my left hand and Brandon's right and pull me and him into the mirror the chair fell back and the last thing I saw was that girl standing over us smiling

Welcome nice to see the boy that is dating my Cousin's Son.,.,.,.,.,.,.She chuckled I saw blackness about to take me over and the last thing I said

Olivia?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked and that was it

* * *

After a I guess awhile I felt myself waking up I really do not remember What happened before I passed out I groaned as I opened my eyes only to see Brandon was next to me moaning I was laying on my side Brandon on his back before I knew He knock his head on the floor and sat up I put my hand down and grunted as I push myself up Why was I so weak? Did something happen to drain my Vamp powers for a bit?

What did I do? knock My head again?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked rubbing his head I shook my head feeling very weird about all of this

Did I get another nosebleed and pass out again?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked myself before frowning Which was Stupid of me because Vampires can not get Nosebleed's I rubbed my hand under my nose Just to make sure Before Me and Brandon turned our heads towards the open door to see that same girl from Our Vision Wearing Sunday/Sarah's dress She saw me and Bran looking at her hands flew from behind her back and She took off

Oh Hey!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon greeted out to the Young girl I frowned his voice sounded Weird We both stood up and walked out of the room only to see Where was no students wondering around the hall We walked down it and to the end of the hall We turned around for a second to turn around and Saw that Girl standing right behind us She was smiling at us I wonder Was She Olivia Benny and Gabe's Mother's Cousin?

Oh!.,.,.,.,.,.,.We exclaimed at the same time She did not say anything back Just stared at us I shook my head

Where is everybody at? and How long were Brandon and I out?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked looking down at my left wrist where my watch would be at But it wasn't Bran's was on his right one But now on his left wrist so My watch was on my right

Weird.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon's voice rang out looking at our Wrists for Our watches

Brandon and I all ways wear our watches on our Right and Left hands,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out The girl smiled widely at me and Bran

You two could or can see me! No one sees me.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She exclaimed smiling Brandon got a good look at her

You were in the mirror!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon exclaimed himself She looked at him Because She did not know Who Bran was

Who are you? I know him but not you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,She asked Brandon Me and Brandon stuck our hands out for her to shake

I am Ethan Morgan.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said I looked at Brandon who nodded

And I am Brandon Morgan.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon added Her right hand grab Brandon's left and her left hand grab my right hand When We gasped as another took over us

**Mine and Brandon's Vision  
Flash**

Brandon and me saw Three people wearing the Rainbow Factory's clothes as Rainbeam handed That girl's lunch box smiling at her so did the guy She sent them a smile as well when they turned around their faces changed to very serious ones the Guy wrap his arm around the other girl and the first Girl smirked at the second one

'Is it really?', She asked then the girl turned her hand to her and Nodded "Yes" All three of them smiled

'Good', The guy smirked before kissing the girl's cheek then looked at the stage Where the Ghost Girl was about to pull the rope to the fake rainbow

'I am going to work my way to dream and ride the rainbow!', She exclaimed then pulled the rope and nothing happened getting a few laughs from the students watching and three watching from the side of the stage What The vision zoom in on was that They had fixed it to where She could not pull it down She pulled the rope again only to see one of the ropes break getting more laughter She pulled it down again making the other rope break and came down the fake rainbow

'AH!', She gasped as the fake rainbow fell right on top of her the hard part hitting her Head they all gasped as the Cry of "OLIVIA!" rang through the vision

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

Me and Brandon gasped and pulled our hands away from Olivia's hands She wanted revenge on Who? The Kids of the people that Killed her But It was not going to End like that

They were Not even trying to hurt you let alone kill you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon spoke up first I knew that I was last and second to do so

It was supposed to be a joke a really dumb joke!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I added nodding Knowing that we were not going do to anything with this Ghost girl Her mind was set

You wanted me to look Stupid! and Now you are all going pay!.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Olivia smiled creepy at us I frowned then I hissed showing my fangs getting a little jump from Olivia She pointed at me Knowing what I was Brandon held me back

What? All of who? Mine and Ethan's friends and Boyfriends didn't do anything do you!..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon pointed out When Olivia held up her finger stopping us from talking anymore

Someone is in my Mirror.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Olivia said happily before Going out like something Demons from Charmed Demons did We looked around for her While Sarah sat in her chair used one of those Breath things then held out her arms

Why do I have to wait?.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked her before leaning forwards to the mirror looking really Evil then again it was Sarah

I can just wipe them all out right now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah added smirking But She did sound like She was growling and through her teeth We ran back into the room Just in time to see Olivia telling Sarah What she wanted her to do and seeing that Olivia and Sarah's reflection's were together one side of the face was Sarah's and other side; was Olivia's

No I had to suffer in front of everyone and So will they,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...Olivia told Sarah when the light went off and Olivia's face was back to normal and it did that watery thing again Olivia turn her head around to us

Everyone trusts their reflection.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Olivia smirked at the both of us I was ready just to stick my fangs into her Even though She is a ghost

It is opening night Do you want to help me run lines?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She asked us this can't get any weirder

* * *

**A Little While Later With Everybody Else!**

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Amanda and me were up around the sound Booth that there was Brandon's Job but He had taken off Benny was over with Erica talking about some Mirror Eric was with Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little They had their backs turned to us and Amanda was being Stage manager right now Since Ethan was gone too But Miss Bitch-House-Oldman-Little was yelling at me because I let Brandon go off I can not wait to Push my fangs through her neck She pisses me off So bad! I was fixing up the spotlight with my head Down When

Sarah had walked up to the top of the whatever you call it playing with her hands next to one of the lights I felt Amanda hitting My shoulder and pointing to Sarah

Geeks and their gizmos. You two seem happy.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah said looking at the both of us Amanda scoffed rolling her eyes I smiled

But that will change.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah added through her teeth trying to smile at me I rolled my eyes I was too happy to be Mad

Check it out Bitey (Using Our nickname for Sarah) Magic plus buttons equals star power.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I told Sarah smiling happily Amanda looked at Sarah then me

Like actual bright-as-a-star Power Kinda the best Right Sarah? or Bitey?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked joking with her Amanda chuckled I seem like Benny but I got more Bad-assy as a Vampire

All these techno toys seem fragile to me.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah admitted then put her hand under the light and push it and It fell over and Hit the Bottom Floor I threw my hands up

AH!.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.I screamed out Amanda gasped holding her clip board out Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little and Eric turned around after all of thar

GABE! AMANDA!,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She shouted to us And Benny came up running or flashing to us Erica following behind him in human speed

Gabe and I are sorry It won't happen again!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda called out to the Drama Teacher I looked at Sarah Now I'm pissed off

I hope.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I whispered When Erica and Benny appeared in front of Sarah who was smiling very happy with herself

Sarah! What the hell!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny exclaimed I knew He was ready to fang out on Sarah Erica shook her head agreeing with Benny

Yeah you have been acting More moody then You all ways Act moody!.,..,.,.,.,.,.,Erica added crossing her arms Sarah looked at Amanda and I then to the other two

All of you Just leave Me alone!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah growled through her teeth before storming off more pissed off at Erica then any of us almost knocking Benny over

That is not the Sarah I know.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny pointed out looking at the Brown headed Vampire before taking off out of view

Yeah... That is kind of the 'Sarah' I know.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda disagreed I nodded with that Erica and Benny turned to me

Did Ethan and Brandon say if anything weird was going on with that Vamp dream mirror?.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.Erica and Benny asked

I have not seen Ethan all day and Same almost goes for Brandon.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered worriedly If anything had happened we had to check it out All three of our faces changed to Worry looks Amanda looked at us

Should I be as worried as you three look?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda asked all of us After Erica explained on the way to Sarah's dressing room that Sarah had a Reflection Amanda and I knew what it was So I grab her Witch stick from her locker and we all walked into the dressing room I stop Benny and Erica by the door way before They could walk to the mirror

Okay so Full Vampires do not have reflections because their curse blocks the the soul's inner light.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda said un-wrapping the Witch stick

Nothing like me and Benny since We have half of humans' souls' So if Sarah saw herself might I add that means there is a soul inside this mirror.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I explained taking out the stick I grab one end Amanda grab the other We held on When it shot towards the mirror and the tip started glowing light Blue then the mirror did that watery thing again

Hey We are getting pretty good with this stick Huh?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Amanda asked as we slowly went to the mirror with the stick pulling us there I saw something in there But I couldn't make out who it was

Okay there is someone inside But Amanda and I can not tell if it Is Ethan or Brandon.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.I said I heard Benny sigh and walk to us

There is only one way to find out!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed as Her and Benny walked towards the mirror leaning forward Erica's reflection wasn't there Benny's was in and out it did the watery thing again then Suddenly Benny's stop going in and out and Erica's appeared into the mirror their eyes widened

Holy Shit.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda whispered in shock I looked up at the mirror seeing that their reflections were there While Ethan and Brandon stood behind Olivia seeing that One side of her face Was Benny's the other side Erica's face

They deserve to hurt All of them!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny and Erica's reflections spoke out Olivia smiled on the other side of the Mirror When Ethan and Brandon grab her and pulled her away and yelled through the Mirror little did they know through Erica and Benny

Amanda! Gabe! It is Ethan and Brandon! Get Us out of here! Touch the mirror and Pull us through!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny/Ethan and Erica/Brandon yelled

I am On it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.I yelled flipping through my spell-book as Amana remembered the next thing to tell them Fledgling and the Vampire

Erica Benny! you two have to touch the mirror Ethan and Brandon need two supernatural connections!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda explained to the Two Vampires what They need then Ethan put his right hand on the mirror at the same time Benny put his right where Ethan's hand was at Erica did what Benny did putting her left hand on the mirror Brandon nodded and put his left hand Right where Erica's hand was at then suddenly the Mirror di the watery thing again as the Lights began to Flash on and off

Hold On! I know a spell that can unleash a soul's energy.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda did not get to finish Talking about the Unlashing the Soul's energy spell when

JUST DO IT!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny/Ethan and Erica/Brandon screamed Amanda mumbled "Okay" Kind of scared that Ethan and Brandon were screaming at her to shut up

Email me the explanation!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny/Ethan added I nodded looking at her Rolling my eyes

Here we go!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I shouted as Me and Amanda stuck our hands out looking at the spell to bring them both back here and out of that mirror

Zacaroth Maznacaroth!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Me and Amanda chanted the Spell Two Orange-slash-Pink lights shot out of our hands to the mirror hitting Ethan and Brandon Erica and Benny pulled them through Benny fell back Ethan landed right on top of him Brandon right on his feet Since Erica was holding him up Benny smiled at Ethan who then kissed him before getting up as the mirror returned to normal I saw suddenly a Long and very big crack appeared in the mirror with Orange/Pink lights thingy's showed I shook it off and Ran over to My Brother and Ethan helping them up

Thanks for all of that guys.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.Ethan thanked all of us as Benny helped him up after getting up himself

Hey Teamwork for the win!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me Erica and Benny exclaimed When the door opened up and in walks Sarah with Eric following right behind her

Get away from My Mirror!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah demanded pushing her way through us Eric following right behind her Eric on the other side of Sarah looking into the Mirror For some reason his reflection was already in it Did he check out the Mirror before Ethan and Brandon did?

You cracked it!.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah whispered Then suddenly the crack lit up and two little Purple lights shot into Eric and Sarah's eyes Somehow Olivia put herself in two's possessing Eric and Sarah they look dreamily into the mirror When Brandon and Ethan grab two brooms

Sarah! Eric! watch out!.,.,.,..,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon both warned the two Vampires pulling them back Ethan and Brandon then smashed the brooms into the mirror Breaking The Vampire's Dream Mirror into Pieces after finishing Brandon and Ethan walked back over to us Benny wrap his arm around Ethan's waist pulling him closer an knocking their bodies together Ugh am I that weird?

What are you two doing!? That is Seven years bad luck!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica and me pointed out Ethan and Brandon shrugged

Well We guess we will just have to shower with Benny and Gabe's Grandma's special soap again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon said When Eric and Sarah turned around with smiles on their faces

I can not believe it.,.,,.,.,.,.Eric and Sarah whispered in Unison We all looked at them Weirdly Wait could Olivia had Oh shit

Sarah? Eric? Are you two okay?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan Erica and Benny asked The Vampires they look up smiling at the same time

Of course! I am okay! I am finally Free! And stronger then ever In two bodies! (Gasps) I think I will start the show with the finale!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric and Sarah/Olivia answered then giggled before walking out of the room giggling

Should we be terrified by that!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica and Amanda exclaimed Ethan and Brandon looked at each other

No time to explain There was a ghost girl trapped in the mirror Somehow! she was made into Two's Now She's inside of Eric and Sarah! We got to stop her before she gets revenge on everyone!,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon explained fast

For some bodies! with no time to explain you two did a good job!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny Erica and me said before We all took off running out of the room

* * *

**"LATER!" "PLAY TIME!"**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Gabe and me were up on that whatever you call it fixing up the two Machine's We all ready had made up Amanda was next to us doing the spotlights Wait She was like a Few feet away from us as Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little walked out onto the stage We had gotten words that Mom Was here and sitting with our Ex-Star Sunday Clovers with two broken legs  
I hope Everything goes okay Amanda turned on the light and pointed it at Her

Good evening everyone and Welcome to the Whitechapel High production of 'The Rainbow Factory',,.,.,,,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little said to everyone Mom lean over to the already sleeping guy next to her

I am so excited! My Son is the stage manager and My other Son is the sound-helper.,.,.,.,.,.Mom told the guy then hit his shoulder by hitting him with her arm

I hope you enjoy an evening of warmed hearts and uplifted spirits!,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little added

I hope nobody ends up in the hospital or dead.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.Mom admitted then remembered Sunday was next to her She lean over and patting Sunday's broken leg

Oh Again I am so sorry,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Mom apologized again to Sunday Who smiled happily Even though with two broken legs

My own fault! I did go a bit Billy Bonkers! But now it is Sarah's turn to really make Sundrop shine!.,.,.,.,.,.Sunday giggled Mom chuckled looking at Sunday

Okay!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom said faking being all happily like that Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little had sat down in her seat then the lights went off Here we go the Curtain opened up and the lights on the stage Came on Amanda gasped Gabe and Mine eyes widened in horror On the stage or above it Was Eric and Sarah floating in the air holding the rainbow there was applause from some then Eric and Sarah let out two evil Laughs Then We saw their Eyes were Yellow and Red

You Tried to stop me! But the show must go on!.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah and Eric shouted then Let out a few more evil Laughs then the Curtain move back some and standing there was Erica and Benny their fangs out eyes glowing Blue and Yellow

Heads up Hippies!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny and Erica growled through their fangs Eric and Sarah stop laughing looking at them with hard looks on their faces then they both floated back down to the stage Mom lean over to Sunday

I do not understand why all these shows nowadays need to have Vampires in them.,.,..,..,.,.,.,Mom said Sunday nodded  
Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little had her mouth wide open thinking that is not supposed to be in the play Eric and Sarah landed back on the stage threw the rainbow down and Benny and Erica flashed at Eric and Sarah Erica took Sarah and Benny took Eric flashing back stage and all over Mom smiled at How Benny and Erica were flashing around Like Vampires do

That is our Babysitters!,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.Mom told Sunday Okay time for Me and Gabe to make our Machine's work I turned off the safety button on my machine as Gabe did the same with his machine

Safety is off Lightning is on.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe and Me mumbled to ourselves as Eric and Sarah gotten back up looking at the Fledgling and The Full fledged Vampire that had ruined her Plans of Revenge Benny's eyes still glowing blue Erica's eyes still glowing yellow then the both of them hissed at the Two Possessed Vampires

It is Brandon/Gabe time!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Gabe said I turn on my Lightning Machine as did Gabe mine pointed at Eric Gabe's machine pointed at Sarah Two Bright white lights shot out of the machine's and down at the stage My machine Hit Eric same time that Gabe's machine hit Sarah their heads went back their arms out as well groaning while fighting it In Super-speed Benny kick Eric in the stomach Erica kick Sarah in the leg making them go down they got right back up Benny pulled out a mirror from his back pocket it was a Little mirror as Ethan came running I saw the Curtains move

Get off My stage!.,.,.,.,.,.Eric and Sarah snapped in Unison When Ethan knelt on the stage holding a Mirror as well  
as Benny put the mirror in front of Eric's face

Olivia Fix your hair!.,.,.,.,.Benny and Ethan exclaimed then Eric looked into the Mirror that Benny was holding Sarah turned around and looked into the mirror that Ethan was holding as well both of their eyes glowed Purple as One Olivia was in one mirror and other in the other Mirror Ethan and Benny turned their heads to me and Gabe

Now Gabe and Brandon!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Benny called out to us We both nodded then Me and Gabe pulled out the Bag of Magic stuff it was Purple and we drop it into the Lightning machine's

Lebor Halam!,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Me and Gabe yelled turning the machine's on again My machine hit Eric the same time Gabe's machine hit Sarah their heads went back again as Two purple lights came out of Eric and Sarah's eyes and Slammed into the mirrors then It stopped and Benny slammed down the mirror that He had breaking it Ethan put his mirror down on the stage then Eric and Sarah fell down on their backs the Lights went off and Everybody started Clapping their hands off

Wow!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom exclaimed as the curtains closed and the other lights came on All three of us looked at each other before heading off to the back and to Sarah's dressing room

Inspired! I never thought of playing Sundrop as a raving nutter!.,.,.,.,..,..,.,..Sunday breathed out Mom didn't know what to think about that

And the lightning's were Great! Way to go My Boys!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom yelled to Me and Ethan Who I was next to and holding the mirror We high-five each other before taking off to Sarah's dressing room to finish all of this Ghost Girl stuff

* * *

**In Sarah's Dressing Room**

* * *

After getting some Black Paint We went to the dressing room Where Ethan and me, put The mirror on the wall and Up pops Olivia begging us I held onto the mirror as Ethan brought over the Paint brush to The mirror as Erica Benny Gabe Sarah Amanda and Eric stood behind us watching and Ethan started to roll the paint brush over Olivia's reflection and the mirror

No No! how can you participate!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Olivia asked as Ethan finished going over the mirror with the Paint We turned around to Everyone

Okay this will hold her.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I sighed out After today I need about three weeks off from School and Fighting everything supernatural

Until we can release her for let and let her Move on.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Ethan added looking at Everybody I nodded Amanda smirked

Catch and then Release? Huh?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda asked throwing her arm on Erica's shoulder Who smiled and chuckled

Very very eco-friendly!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny and Gabe commented Sarah out of all of us looked sad turning her head to side to side

Oh well It was nice to have a reflection while it lasted.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Sarah replied nodding her head looking at Eric

Yeah I gotten used to it I mean not having a Reflection,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric agreed Benny Amanda Gabe and Erica looked at the two Vampires

Yeah it was nice for you and Eric for a bit But The rest of Us... nearly died!.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica rolled her eyes we turned our heads to the two Vampires who looked a little pissed off

Ah! come on! Erica We had a pretty great opening!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Sarah pointed out that made me Ethan and Brandon remembered

Guys Is she?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny smirked looking at us Twins I shrugged my shoulders before crossing my Arms

Is Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little still apologizing to everyone?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked Amanda Gabe and Erica laughed before We headed out to the stage We got there just in time to Hear bit of What Miss LOL was saying

Children are very creative but Like a car license a creative license can sometimes lead to a stupendous crash.,.,.,.,..,..Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little explained We all looked at each other before I saw what looked like Blonde hair hiding behind something Jeez What was Rory doing now?

Stupendous but beautiful Especially since No one was hurt I am reminded of Persephone's famous parting words to Prince Lucan in the play.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little did not finish When Rory appeared on stage holding a Paint roller covered in Orange paint and rolled it right on Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little's face getting Gasps from the Audience We all laughed

Pranksy is revealed!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory exclaimed to everybody We walked out beside him Erica patting Rory's shoulder  
Everybody started clapping for him

Pranksy?! I love him!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Miss Lofthouse-Oldman-Little exclaimed before looking at Rory all serious I bit my lip to keep from laughing Here it goes!

Rory you have got Three weeks detention.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She told him Rory shrugged it off Knowing it was Totally worth it I guess it was We all laughed and smiled

So good!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom cried out We all smiled before leading as in I totally forgot I guess Our lives could Not get Any weirder or better

* * *

**And DONE! YAY! I am finally done! and about time too! So What do you guys think!? Since I have been away for SO LONG! But I think This Episode and the two other chapters to my Stories are totally worth the wait!  
And Also! PLEASE READ This All! I Need to know Who's going to be Jakeward and Rochelle Brandon and Gabe Which one can be who! Please tell me! And Gabe's going to turn Into a Full Vampire in the next Episode! Since I need him to be! And then next Episode Is Village Of The Darned! That Episode is going to be AWESOME!**

** Please Read&Reivew! Please!**

**Until My next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	7. Village Of The Darned

**Hey Everybody! I hope you guys Enjoyed the Last Three Chapters of My Other stories and My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two Because I am really REALLY Sorry that it Took me So LONG To Update!  
Sorry for that! I was Stuck on My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way The Movie[Redone] I am remaking it Because Guys' I saw My Messed up words and having to be ask If My Language is even English and I was totally! And I mean totally Suck! When I was writing it And So On I all ready have the First Two Chapters done and I am in the middle of writing Chapter Three Where Benny fights the Pizza Dude! then there is Chapter Four where They all go to the Vampire Party and Erica is all ready a Fledgling and SO On! and I have been watching a few You-Tube Videos and I am sad Because I have Grown up SO Much! Seeing All of the show that I have grown up with and I MISS THEM! Kim Possible Lizzie McGuire Suite Life Series a Few more! Now we got Shows Like Jessie! and The other ones! Jessie one pisses me off You know? right When My Babysitter's a Vampire comes around DC makes a Show called Jessie! I have nothing against Debby I like her It is just the show I frown on So Yeah And I have many More Ideas for More Stories and Series I can redo Like the Harry Potter Movie and Book Series! I just need to Know Should it be Benny and Gabe? Or Just Benny? and All so To add Ethan's Twin Brother Brother! Let me Know your guys' Answers! and Here si the Summary for Village Of The Darned!**

**The Summary For Village Of The Darned: It is Moleos' Season! But this Time it is Totally Different! When Jane's Troop starts acting Very weird as in Very weird! Ethan and Brandon get stuck Babysitting The Tornado Twins as in Dirk and Kirk Turner From the night before They wereWild and yelling a lot of more then that On the night that They go over to Ethan and Brandon's They are very clam and quiet When Amanda and Rory show up at Ethan and Brandon's to help watch them the two Twins greet them in Unison which ends up freaking them out Sarah and Eric show up to get Erica with the Vampire Council's New Rules about them hunting Inside Whitechapel and not flying over to the next town over for drinking and feeding The Next Day Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda show up at school only to find out that All of the classes have been canceled due to that all of the Teachers had left then Erica Sarah and Eric came up looking very hungry due to that Erica's Blood Guy had disappeared and Every Adult Humans have gone Missing leaving the Three Vampires in No control Of their Vampire powers Erica's Lust-Lust Sarah's Blood-lust and no control of her fangs Eric the same but with his eyes After awhile It is up to Ethan Brandon and the gang to Save the little Kids of Whitechapel When the Troop Leader is found out to be a Human and Half of a Mole More of a Demon Can they save The kids in Time? Will the Vampires Ever get to Eat!? Can Brandon and Ethan save Jane or will they lose her Forever?!  
Find Out In this New Episode Of My babysitter's a Vampire -Slash- Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!**

**Hey guys! All so I am Finally On that website Called Tumblr! a Lot of FanFiction Writers are on there as well!  
Like JustMe133! So My name on that Website is bethanfangirl! an If you are on there Please Follow me!**

**Thanks To For the Last Chapter Of: My Babysitter's a Vampire -Slash- Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!: Autumrose  
Thanks to For the last Chapter of: You Hurt Me: Autumrose emo-rocker101 and TrampledRose  
And Thanks to for the last Chapter of: MBAV Dadnapped Style emo-rocker101 MBAVTheseries ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 and MisreadSoul**

**Gabe: HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed the last Chapter Since It was the longest One SO FAR! I wonder if The Date To End All Dates Part One and Two will be the longest ones I hope well anywho! I have been reading A Few FanFictions Since the Last time we talked Such as Broken by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995  
Blue Moon(My Way) by hellgirl****niki I can say If you are reading this I Can not! Wait until the Bethan You know What finally happening To them In that story! and I have been reading a Story called should i tell you that i love you? by lulu422! She is a newer Writer So please! Read it! it is Cutey Bethan! EVER!**

**Brandon: Well I have been reading JustMe133's Newer Bethan Stories! Like Looks Can Be Deceiving And Better This Way! Well I can say! they are Awesome! When Emily screamed that She was a Boy! I said I FREAKING KNEW IT! then I wish that Better This Way was longer But I LOVED It Anyways! and to Possessed!  
I Was Happy when they finally kissed and Benny giving Ethan His powers! SHOCKER! and am I the only one that gets a Bad feeling for Benny to be falling asleep!? and Also I was reading a New Story called Not how he pictured it! It is a Evil Benny and Ethan FanFic! then Good Benny and Ethan! I had to say! It was AMAZING!**

**Rory: And I read JustMe133's New One-Shot called Finally and I had to say I am more of a Rorica Fan since We go better together then Me and Sarah do but Anyway Sweet One-shot!**

**Erica: I read that Newer Cross-over story Big Time Cousins and I really do not Like What Kendall is thinking about I WILL BITE HIM IF HE TOUCHS A HAIR ON MY BEST FRIEND'S HEAD!**

**Me: O-o-Okay Who wants to Say What I own and do not Own? Please? Before Erica goes all Vamp-crazy again being Pissed off**

**Jane: I guess that I will Bethan Forever does not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or the Episode "Village Of The Darned" and the characters of The show as Me Janey Stupid nickname My Brother Ethan Fangy Sarah Goofy Rory My Awesome Vampires Babysitters Benny and Erica Val Mudrap-slash-Muldvrap  
The Crazy Twins that destroy Everything in view and Everything else But Bethan Forever does own My other and cooler Brother Brandon Gabe Eric and Amanda and Everything redone and her own ideas in the episode  
and If She did own My Babysitter's a Vampire there would be a Season Three by now**

**Autumrose: I am happy that you liked the backstory to the Episode-slash-chapter It needed one because So I thought it into the Chapter and Boom! The First backstory I have ever did! and for Brandon and Ethan They are twins they need to be into somethings that are Really bad What I mean is Brandon has just like Ethan so He needs to be in the story More like Benny So Redoing Stories are more fun then anything I have done!  
and That is what I thought for Gabe and Brandon You are going to LOVE IT! well Enjoy Village Of The Darned!**

**I guess that is about it and Just so you Know! Brandon is a Seer but has a bit of Spell-Master in him! and  
I think that There is going to be a Radio Rebel two? Or what? Since there is Books to the first Movie and so on! Okay so here is Chapter Seven Village Of The Darned! Enjoy!**

**You Are Ruining My FUN!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Village Of The Darned**

* * *

**Nobody's POV At Some Old Place In Whitechapel**

It was a Very Quiet Night But it was not Normal Not even close to Normal Because It was Whitechapel And nothing Was ever normal there you know Vampires Werewolves Seers Spell-Masters A very old Vampire Council No Adult Humans In The whole Freaking Town To the Vampires that really pissed off them to two times of hell there was Broken pieces of an Old Place that had Somehow Blown up and or Gotten sucked into the ground the Crickets were chirping as the Camera zooms in on A Few Kids standing behind their Troop leader and a Young girl with Long Blonde hair walked slowly up to them the Troop did not even have to look behind them to see Who it was Just parted ways from her to walk up to their Leader then She stopped behind the Teenager girl Who was holding some thing of a stick She turned around to the young Girl

And the next thing that gets you Her eyes flash totally Demon Black She smiled happily at the Girl standing in front of her

We all have been waiting for you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Val Mudrap-slash-slash-Muldvaarp-The Troop Leader told the Young girl in front of her the Camera turns to the girl slowly moving up Only to Show It was Jane Morgan Brandon and Ethan Little Sister She show nothing to Val Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp then her Brown eyes Turned fully soulless Demon Black the same as her Troop Leader Little did they all Know There was The Little girl's Brothers and their Friends and Boyfriends watching them a few feet away hiding behind a Tree Jane's eyes turn back to the normal color Jane smirked then the Camera goes in on the Full New Moon

* * *

**Forty-Eight Hours earlier! At The Morgan House With Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha Ethan Brandon and Jane!**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me and Brandon who was holding Destiny While We were both watching "So You Think You Can Scream" It is next best to "So You Think You Can Fly" Which was coming on after the Season Finale of The show we are watching as Jane was matching all of the house the kitchen by the front door and the living room as Well Every time Brandon would get Destiny to clam down Jane would yell and Baby starts crying again Gabriel was sitting in her Play whatever you call it tomorrow is  
Thursday and Erica and Benny are babysitting Me Brandon and Jane Who has a Troop meeting tonight or going over to one of their house and Here comes Jane

Watch our numbers grow! Mole leaders make it So!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane chanted-slash-shouted matching to the couch I rolled my eyes Will She ever shut up!?

Jane! Stop screaming! you keep making Destiny Cry!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon whispered to Jane in a angry voice I nodded looking at Our Little Sister

All so Me and Brandon are trying to watch 'So You Think You Can Scream' too!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.I added turning my head back to the Tv then the Woman on the Tv show them her Best scream Jane rolled her eyes sighed On the coffee table  
was the boxes of Moleos' and She went to Eat one When Mom walked by and saw Jane about to eat one

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Put the donuts down!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom demanded quietly peeking out outside then put the curtains back looking at Jane She put then Mole-o down or Donut down Mom smirked with her hands on her hips

And step away from the boxes too.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom added eyeing Jane I shook my head Why does My Little Sister have to eat everything Like Amanda used too? Jane turned to Mom with her arms and hands out

But Mom I was just going to take one!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...Jane told Mom Me and Brandon chuckled shaking our heads at her Mom crossed her arms and smirked at her daughter

Mmm-hmm.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom hummed walking up a little bit then I heard a Van and or a Car pulling up to the driveway Gotta love Vampire-Super-Hearing Jane looked down

Or two,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane admitted quietly still looking down I remembered What happened to me and Brandon when We used to be in the Troop I turned my head so did Brandon

One or two dozen.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.Brandon said looking at Jane with knowing eyes When I turned totally to them with Dad still out of town Me and Brandon were the Men of the house

Me and Brandon stopped eating those Moleos When we were both twelve and Mine and Brandon's teeth still hurt when we look at them.,.,..,.,.,.,.I explained remembering My teeth if I did not lost them At least they were my baby teeth

And you are supposed to sell the big boxes' of donuts before you get your 'Business Mole Badge' Remember?.,.,.,.,.,.Mom reminded Jane holding a jacket or something Jane put her hand on her hip sighing

Sell and not Eat.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom said as if She was talking to a Three year old Baby or kid When a Car's horn was honked And slamming of car doors and

OW!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I yelled holding my ears That freaking hurt! What are those kids yelling about I turned around seeing Mom holding Jane's troop jacket

Jane Sounds like your ride is here.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon pointed at the window Jane and Mom not even asking about my ears Jane walked over to Mom who held out her I stand corrected sweater Jane's own sweater

Come on Let's get your sweater on.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom said as Jane got her arms into the sweater sighing I remember Who she was going with No wonder why my ears are hurting the Tornado Twins Brothers' or what ever you call them

Do I have to go to the Mini Moles with the Tornado Twins? They are crazy!.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane exclaimed Mom laughed at Jane I rolled my eyes

Oh honey Come on They are not that bad.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom said looking at Me and Brandon We looked at her Because Benny had told me about them Their Mom wanted him to babysit and Let's just say Benny saw them and took off running in Vampire speed!

See?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom asked When there was Somebody was knocking on the front door I stuck my lips out Huh Who is knocking this time Brandon got up and walked to where Jane and Mom were at

At least They are even knocking on the front door this time.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.Brandon breathed out putting both hands on Destiny's body one under her little baby butt and One on her back Mom walked over to the front door and opened it

Hi Dirk and Kirk.,.,.,.,..,.,.Mom greeted the two Nine year olds Twins then Suddenly Two young Boys ran in pass Mom holding guns and stood right in front of Mom and then sprayed her shirt with something made the color Pink! yelling My mouth fell open then Dirk and Kirk stopped smiling at each other

Target goof eliminated!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dirk shouted Okay Now I am pissed off! I stood up from the couch and walked over to Mom Jane and Brandon

That is Our Mom!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,Me and Brandon shouted ourselves And Kirk made up his mind to Mock me and Brandon Big mistake To those Twins

That is Our Mom! That is our mom!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Kirk mocked me and Brandon I growled through my closed mouth they are this close to being Little blood bags then Kirk looked at Dirk the shortest out of the two

I am Ethan and I am Brandon And We need two babysitters!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dirk mocked himself That was it I growled out and walk to the boys they looked Scared I was pulled back by Jane and Brandon I hissed quietly smirking showing a bit of my fangs their eyes widened before

BOYS!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dirk and Kirk's Mother called out for her Twin Sons Then Dirk and Kirk took off screaming into the kitchen then Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado ran into the house closing the front door behind her If you are going to ask Why Her nickname is Miss Tornado Because Mom and Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado were best friends back then and now Mom had given her the nickname Because She is just like Dirk and Kirk when She was their age

Boys! Dirk! Kirk! get back here!.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado-slash-Dirk and Kirk's Mother demanded before walking over to Mom Looking at her she had the same stuff all over her like Mom did

Oh hey Sam! How are you? Oh I love your blouse.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado commend before turning towards the kitchen Just to see Dirk holding something

DIRK! Put it down!.,.,,.,.,.,.,,,.Miss Mason screamed then *CRASH!* Mom was looking down at her messed up blouse

It is that Moleo season again All that sugar Miss Turner.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,Brandon said looking at her while He was rocking Destiny

Oh yeah Brandon Times two!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado agreed chuckling Mom nodded so did I Jane had taken off to the kitchen

And Ross gets back On Sunday so I have about Four or three days to find a Father-proof hiding spot for the donuts,.,.,.,.Mom explained and with that I remembered What Mom had told me Jane and Brandon about her hiding spot

Mom Are you still thinking of or about putting them in the wall?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,I asked Mom nodded for the answer

Oh! I put ours in the bunker out back and Dirk and Kirk do not even know about it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado said looking back at the kitchen

Oh Miss Mason do you think you coul take ours too?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon exclaimed-slash-asked her Mom nodded in agreement

If they are in this Very house Ross will smell them out! He does have a nose for Moleos'.,.,.,.,.,.,Mom added then there was another *CRASH*

Oh sure! but hurry up! Just before the boys find your matches.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Miss Mason told Mom I ran over and grab the box of Moleos' and walked back over to them

So are we still on for the 'Waltzing Wives' of Whitechapel tomorrow?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom asked Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado as I handed her the box I mean Mom who gave it to Miss Mason

Yes! Yeah No oh darn it! Our babysitter had a little breakdown... ... Again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Mason answered before looking at me and Brandon with a very happy look on her face

But you two! I know your Boyfriend is your Babysitter and your friend is too and But You two are old enough to babysit.,.,.,.Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado pointed out Oh shit! Totally Not going to happen!

No! NO!.,..,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon yelled Mom nodded Great Me and Brandon are getting stuck with the Tornado Twins' Slash or Aka! Dirk Turner an Kirk Turner!

Oh no.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Mom breathed out knowing Miss Turner had all ready made up her mind She chuckled laughed and smiled

Done! (Laughs) They both will be fine! and with their other babysitters they will be great! I will just drop off the boys When I pick your Mom up.,.,.,.,Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado said laughing then grab a Moleos' box from the big Box of them then opened the front door

Boys! Sugar bomb! Twelve o'clock!.,.,.,.,.Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado shouted to Dirk and Kirk throwing the box out the front door both boys came running and screaming out of the door With Jane close behind with that pink stuff all over her

You two are lifesavers!.,.,.,.,.Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado smiled before walking out the front door closing it behind her Mom turned to me and Brandon we both gave her a Look

So you will let Me and Ethan babysit her kids?.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Brandon asked He was not even here! When I let Jane outside!

Well I thought that maybe you deserve a second shot Ethan.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom answered before sighing out nodding

That is okay I will call Erica and Benny for backup Wow!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom sighed then exclaimed walking to the kitchen  
I groaned Great just great! Tornado Twins tomorrow Here we come Grrrr I will rip them apart if Dirk and Kirk mock and or Make fun of me and Brandon again!

* * *

**[Opening Credits Of My Babysitter's a Vampire - Slash - Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!]  
He is the Boy next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is Pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee.,.,.,.,  
What you get is What you see No more maybe it is Maybelline  
He Can give you Everything you need What Need  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Nice but naughty and a Heart that is Pure  
He Is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.,.,.,.,.,., .,  
[Instrumental] [Showing Amanda Ethan Benny Erica Rory Gabe and Brandon cleaning Up Ethan and Brandon's house After Demon Possessed Erica trashed up the whole House Just gotten done cleaning up the whole House When Ethan and Brandon's Mom and Dad walked through the front door laughing and talking about their Night While Ethan Benny and Erica stood up and Amanda Brandon Gabe and Rory sat down in and on the arm chair then Ethan and Brandon started talking to their Mom and Dad]**

**The Cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two - Slash - Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!  
"Starring"  
Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan and Brandon Morgan [Showing Ethan smiling at Benny then to Ethan watching Benny fighting off the Vampire Nurses to then Ethan holding the Dad Doll and Brandon holding the Mom Doll looking at Gabe Amanda and Benny to Ethan having a Vision Brandon casting a spell to him having a Vision himself]  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir [AKA Benjamin Weir] and Gabe Weir [AKA Gabriel Weir] [Showing Evil Benny giving himself a Tumbes up then to Benny hissing at Jesse then to Gabe hissing ar Jesse Melissa and Atticus then to Gabe When he was having Destiny and Gabriel then to Him Brandon Grandma Weir Jane Benny and Amanda standing over Ethan's bed]  
Me as Amanda Halliwell [Showing Evil Amanda smirking at Her Goody Good Self to Amanda as a Werewolf to Amanda hissing at Jesse Atticus and Melissa]  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones [SHowing Erica smiling at Bo and Erica hissing at Doug to Erica slapping that Zombie trying to bite Bo to Erica when she was possessed by the Demon walking down Ethan and Brandon's stairs With the Wind blowing behind her with Erica's ripped up clothes]  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner [Showing Rory smiling at Sarah all goofy after She said She would kiss him then to Rory hanging from the Morgan's chandelier then to Rory dressed up as an Astronaut to Rory hissing at the weeds and wires that were pulling him]  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox [Showing Sarah trying to Charm Rory into giving her the DVD and Sarah turning around to Erica Benny and Ethan with the cookies and then popping her fangs out then to Sarah walking out into the hall way and seeing Jesse talking to Erica and Benny to Sarah's eyes turn Yellow her fang pop and She hissed at Stephanie]  
Laura DeCarteret as Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha Morgan-slash-Mom  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Eric Matthews [Showing Eric smiling at His friends to Eric Gabe Erica Amanda Brandon and Benny hissing at Jesse to him and Erica fighting off a Possessed Sarah after hearing the Siren's Song then to him getting possessed by the Siren's Song after his Ear bud fell out]  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir-slash-Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Starring"  
Niamh Wilson as Val Mudrap-slash-The Moleos' Troop Leader-slash-Muldvaarp  
Gavin Lanteigne as Dirk Turner-slash-Tornado Twin Number One  
Brendan Heard as Kirk Turner-slash-Tornado Twin Number Two  
Stephanie Belding as Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado  
Redone Season and Redone Series By Bethan Forever Made up Name By Bethan Forever  
My Babysitter's a Vampire The Series Made By Teletoon and Fresh TV  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE" my Made up name "OUR BESTFRIEND/MY BOYFRIEND ARE VAMPIRES!"**

* * *

**The Next Day and or Night At Ethan Brandon and Jane's House With Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha Benny Erica Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado Kirk and Dirk Turner**

* * *

**Erica's POV**

After Mrs Morgan or Samantha called me and Benny to help out In Brandon and Ethan babysitting The stupidest thing to Ask was Why are Ethan and Brandon Morgan babysitting Two Nine years old's When they can not even Babysit their Own All most Ten year old Sister So throwing my Book-bag over my shoulder and half over my body Telling My Mother and Father bye Kissing Chase's Forehead and messing up Harry's hair and telling my Two Little Brother bye I opened the front door and slammed closed or shut I looked up to See Benny all ready waiting on Me I smirked before walking up to him and We began our walk to Ethan and Brandon's house I had nothing planed to do toNight Just sit at home Listening to Chase and Harry talking about Ben-Ten and all the other Ten and Eleven years old Stuff to any Boy's until Mrs Morgan called me saying She was going to the dance thing and needed me and Benny to babysit and Let's see Chase has Dad's Brown hair and Mom's Green-slash-Brown eyes Dad has Blue eyes Like me Mom has Blonde hair Harry has her Blonde hair and Dad's Blue eyes Me I had in Between Mom and Dad's hair put together and I had Dad's Blue eyes  
I love them all to death their deaths I guess I looked at Benny who had his hands in his front jean's pockets  
as We were getting up to Ethan and Brandon's house Truth was me and Benny had became Best friends After the Whole Dusker Fan thing and the Jesse thing Back then We were both Fledglings that did not want to be Fledgling-Vampires but Life happens you know? Me and Benny walked up to the front door I fixed my book-bag before Benny rang the doorbell

So what were you going to do tonight?.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked as the doorbell stopped ringing I shrugged before sighing I turned to him with knowing eyes

Um I was going to stay at Home for tonight Until Mrs Morgan called me last week to babysit Because She was going to the "Waltzing Wives Of Whitechapel" Then she called last night saying We were helping Brandon and Ethan babysit Two Nine years old and I was going to get my Blood delivery tonight.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered-slash-added Benny nodded his head

Right Blood-delivery for a Full Vampire that does not want to bite People.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny smirked I rolled my eyes before hitting his shoulder or bumping Benny's shoulder with my shoulder When the light went right into my eyes then That light went away and Standing there Was Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha wearing a Some sort of Pink colored dress it was in the Middle of Brown color or What ever color She smiled at me and Benny and stepped aside letting Me and Benny into the house I give Samantha a Greeting grin or a big greeting smile before walking into the house Benny following close behind me Samantha closed the front door and Me and Benny followed her to the kitchen seeing Jane sitting in the dinning room at the dinning room table drawing or coloring or doing both

Hey Jane!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny greeted the All most Ten year old Who did not even look up and waved her hand that She was not coloring or drawing with I giggled at Jane before looking at Brandon and Ethan who were sitting at the other side of the counter With two Toys' Dart guns Talking about WTF? right there I sat a-cross from Brandon as Benny sat a-cross from Ethan as Samantha opened up a bag of Chips and dropped them into a bowl and I took off my book-bag and put it onto the counter When Samantha turned to me and Benny

Thanks for coming Benny and Erica.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mrs Morgan-slash-Samantha sighed out-slash-thanked me and Benny I nodded from my seat hopping up then down again I saw there was about two Bowls of two things Chips and Popcorn  
then Samantha Finished the chips

Okay this will be great Or in your Kids' today words Awesome! It will be fun! Ethan Brandon Erica and Benny one of you Just Call me if you four smell smoke.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha instructed Me Benny Brandon and Ethan to do When the front Door's bell rang

Okay.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Benny agreed and nodding in agreement Samantha sighed out and mumbled an "Okay" before taking off to answer the door When there was a Knock on the back door Benny got up and walk to it as I got up myself as Benny walked back into the room with Gabe following right behind him I giggled at His Outfit I think He was really dressed up like Evil Benny **[Author's Note/ Remember How Atticus' Hair looked in Radio Rebel And Evil Benny's Jacket and Gabe's clothes from Radio Rebel And that is What Gabe Weir looks like] **Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes at me I giggle at anything and everything Gabe stopped beside Benny as I lean over to Ethan and Brandon who ha looked up to see A full Vampire and Two Fledgling-Vampires looking at them

Why am I here to help watch the Tornado Twins? They are very Crazy! as Benny says! I need to see for myself.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe exclaimed crossing his arms Ethan rolled his eyes I scoffed then Benny bump his shoulder with his shoulder

So! Me and Benny have to babysit you (Ethan) Brandon and Jane while the both of you are babysitting Two nine year olds?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked in disbelief Benny chuckled He was the only one that Knew how Bad those two Boys really were next to Ethan and Brandon The both of them nodded

Seriously? How bad can Dirk and Kirk be? Really?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Gabe asked himself as well then flashed his fangs Showing What we all but not Ethan and Brandon could do to the Little boys Ethan bit his lip looking at Brandon who shrugged

Imagine a very giant piranha that walks on land Now give it rabies and a Brother and a Sister Me and Brandon rather babysit the three piranhas..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,Ethan answered keeping his hand on his Toy Dart gun as Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado Samantha and I guess Dirk and Kirk the Tornado Twins but Nothing like Benny Ethan and Brandon explained they were really Quiet and Looking off Like they were in a trance all Five of us turned our heads to the two Women and the Two boys

Ethan Brandon you two remember Dirk and Kirk? They are being So Nice and quiet!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado whispered to Ethan and Brandon as Her and Samantha took their hands off The Tornado Twins' shoulders an like that they just walk into the dinning room with Jane sat down and started coloring and drawing with her Samantha watched Dirk and Kirk walking into the dinning room When Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado turned back to Ethan and Brandon like totally forgetting that Gabe and Benny were right in front of her and Samantha

They are up to something! I know it! just Watch out For it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado warned All five of us before grabbing Samantha's wrist

So let's go shall we Samantha before they you know.,.,.,.,.Miss Turner-slash-Tornado did not finish talking as She started pulling Mrs Morgan or Samantha towards the front door

Oh I do not know Why are we running away?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha asked Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado I shook my head before turning around in my Moving Bar chair When I saw Ethan and Brandon looking over to the Tornado Twins as well I felt Gabe and Benny watching as well When I heard Two sounds I turned around with Benny and Gabe following me All three of us saw that Brandon and Ethan had their Toys' Dart guns all ready loaded up I chuckled We turned back to The table looking at the three kids coloring and drawing

Ooh Kid and Twins drawing and Coloring Real Scary!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I joked turning back around to the Two other sets of Twins

Ethan and Brandon Where should we all hide?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked the both of them Ethan and Brandon looked at me and Gabe with serious looks I turned to Benny who looked the same Why does these three think those two boys are that bad Brandon waved his Toy Dart gun Ethan smirked and knowing when the kids were not looking Benny did not walk over to His boyfriend He Vampire-speeded to him and gave Ethan a little kiss on the lips before looking at me and Gabe again

Me and Ethan are keeping the both of these at the 'Ready'.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.Brandon waved his Toy dart gun again I scoffed looking back at the Twins are Boys all ways Yelling and stuff? I live with two of them

* * *

**- MEANWHILE OUTSIDE ETHAN AND BRANDON MORGAN'S HOUSE -**

* * *

Val-Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp-Slash-The Troop Leader stood in front of an Older Man with an Open box of Moleos' in her hands smiling and smirking on the inside to herself I mean on the outside Smiling and On the inside She was smirking because Her Greatest Plan since that Place She had before was sucked into the ground's Of Whitechapel Val-Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp-slash-The Troop Leader rolled her eyes as the Male in front of her was taking So long with His talking about the Moleos' leaving His front door wide open as The Kids of her troop were making their rounds giving all of the Mothers and Fathers of Whitechapel the Charmed Moleos' why yes She had charmed the moleos with what Nobody knows

It Looks like a mole made a hole in this Only one thing to do.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Older Male said in wonder or Thought before taking a bite of the Charmed Mole-o then Suddenly His face changed from happy to in a Trance like face

Time to go.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Older Male agreed with the half Eaten mole-o in his mouth What ever he was agreeing to must have been inside his head He walked half way into his house and grabbing His jacket and hat and Just walked away from His House and away from Val-Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp-slash-The Troop Leader She showed nothing turning around from the Male's house as the Man put his hat and jacket on She smiled happily Everything was going to work out this time

* * *

**- BACK AT ETHAN AND BRANDON MORGAN'S HOUSE - With Erica Gabe Brandon Benny Ethan The Tornado Twins Jane Rory Amanda Eric and Sarah**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I had crossed my arms So I just watched over the Tornado Twins' boys' and Jane I walked around the dinning room table a few times Jane was smiling as She was drawing I frowned at the Dirk and Kirk kids they were all ready done Drawing on a few pieces of Paper that We have given them to draw on They were both keeping their Heads down and keeping their eyes on the papers in front of their faces and very eyes I cocked my head stopping behind them looking at their drawings of a Bright Red Door with A Yellow Light around it I shook my head I thought I have seen that In One of Grandma's Books I walked back over to Ethan Gabe Erica and Brandon

I stopped beside Gabe Who was standing next to Erica All three of us looked at each other and nodded as I heard Ethan and Brandon getting up from their chairs and over to me Erica and Gabe Still holing their Toys' Dart guns Gabe sighed

They are being so Differently then from what you guys said quiet and Nice and not even talking.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,Gabe whispered waving his hand out to them

I agree they are Being very quiet.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica remarked nodding in agreement Ethan and Brandon nodded then held up their Toys' Dart guns

Yeah too quiet.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Brandon agreed Erica and Gabe looked over at them with "What the heck are you talking about?" eyes

Me and Brandon bet that Dirk and Kirk are drawing up two or one plan to destroy all five of us Devising a sinister trap that at any seconds gonna suddenly gets all of us!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan explained-slash-whispered I saw it was getting to Gabe and Erica who moved a bit closer to me Brandon and Ethan

Just wait for it Wait for it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon whispered to me Gabe and Erica We all waited like for a Few seconds When

AMANDA!.,.,.,.,.A Voice screamed Making me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Erica jumped up in surprise Me and Ethan gasped out as Gabe and Erica threw out their arms hitting Amanda's stomach Who grab it in pain I guess She has not had Blood yet for her to be in pain Erica gasped knowing She just punched One of her Best friends in the stomach

Dammit! Amanda! you do not Need to Scream When there are Vampires In the ROOM!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.Gabe told Amanda who nodded and groaned She was really in pain Me Ethan and Brandon looked on as Erica started freaking out and putting down their Dart guns

OH! Amanda! I am SO sorry!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica exclaimed-slash-apologized to Her as Amanda held her stomach Man She needs Blood and bad

BOOO-YAH!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory screamed popping his body up from the other side of the Counter Ethan and Brandon the both acted fast grab their Dart Toys' guns and pulled the triggers and Two foamed darts shot out of the toys' guns We all turned Just as the Darts hit Rory's forehead both right next to each other sticking on his forehead Erica started giggling Gabe just laughed out loud pointing at Rory's forehead Rory looked Hurt by this

HEY! Is this for me barfing down your guys' chimney!?.,.,.,.,.,..,.Rory asked-slash-exclaimed Ethan let out a little laugh as Brandon let out a little chuckle

No No Me and Ethan were just.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon's voice left off as Him and Ethan remembered What Rory just asked them about then looked up with shocked eyes

Wait! You did what!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon snapped asking themselves Rory's eyes widened as Erica had walked over and took off the two sticking darts then walked back over to all of us

Nothing.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory answered both of the Male twins very quietly Ethan gave Rory his "You are So Dead again" stare

Me and Amanda are here to help you guys battle the Tornado Twins,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory added putting his hands on his hips Amanda shook her head after being in pain for like Ten minutes

Yeah I came here by myself I got in by using the House key that you gave me and Are those Killer twins here yet? I do not see anybody bleeding out,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda shrugged looking around for Blood I guess

See for yourselves.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon sighed out turning around to the Tornado Twins Dirk and Kirk Rory joined us standing next to me I was next to Ethan Brandon next to Erica Amanda at the end with Gabe and Erica so Me and Ethan were like in the middle

Hey Dirk Kirk boys This is Amanda and Rory.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan pointed at His two Goofy-headed friends Dirk and Kirk snapped their heads to all of us seeing the two standing there next to us in our group

Hello Amanda and Rory.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dirk and Kirk-slash-The Tornado Twins greeted in Unison and returning their heads back to their drawings my eyes widened as did Amanda Ethan Brandon's eyes did too

Whoa.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica and Gabe breathed out looking at the Twins talking In Unison kind of looking worried I crossed my arms Moleo Season is getting Weirder and Weirder every Year

Whoa right That is a tornado of weirdest,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory remarked I nodded Erica looked like She did not know what to think about the Unison stuff remembering from Her Human Geeky nerdy days She was so for unison stuff not with the Vampires stuff She was so Against it now

O-okay! Kids speaking or greeting in 'Unison' that Is never good,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda warned Gabe scoffed before chuckling When *BANG BANG BANG!* was heard through the Kitchen from the back Door We all jumped up and turned around towards the back door before it was pushed opened and standing there with her hand against the Door frame was a very Boredly and very hungry looking Sarah with Eric right beside her thanks to them we gasped again

Erica! Are we going or What? Me and Eric are starving.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah said in an annoyed tone We all sighed in relief and Erica nodded at the Two Hungry Vampires

Coming Sarah and Eric.,..,.,.,.,.,.,Erica replied grabbing her Book bag and walked to the back door Well that is what I thought Since the back door was all ready open Eric and Sarah just walk into the house

Wait! Going Going where?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon asked Erica nervously Who stood next to Sarah on her right as Eric on her right side him and Amanda were not even looking at each other

It is a New safety rule from the Vampires of the Council.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered I nodded Anastasia is really mad that Her Vampires are not following the Rules like they needed to After She became Headmaster of the Vampire Council She started making Newer rules for them to follow by

They want all of us to hunt in pairs As in Two's Three's and Four's .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric added as Erica put her Book bag on her shoulder Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes

So I have to watch this "Vegetarian Vampire" (looking at Erica) pick up her Blood salad from a freaking delivery truck.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah told Me Ethan Gabe Amanda Rory and Brandon Erica scoffed herself

Hey! it Beats watching you choose your meal "Oh He is so stringy! He is way too old! Oooh I hate her outfit!'.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica mocked Sarah Eric and Sarah looked at her Eric shrugged rolling his eyes Sarah just came out rolling her eyes

I can not agree with you on this Erica.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric admitted My eyes widened up in shock Since When does Eric not agree with Erica?! I guess Ethan Rory Gabe and Brandon were shocked too Sarah nodded

People with bad taste in Clothes have bad tasting blood What?!.,.,.,..,.,.,.Sarah explained in a "Duh" tone of voice

More stalk and Less talk!.,.,.,.,.,.Eric snapped walking away from Sarah and Erica towards the front door with Sarah following right behind him Erica following last **[Fast Author's NOTE!: Erica's Outfit has Sarah but for the next Day It is Erica from the night before right Now were they are about to go hunting] **Me Benny Amanda Gabe Rory and Brandon turned around just from Where the Girls and Eric were standing at

Erica! You are supposed to be part of Mine and Brandon's backup! You can not Leave All of us alone with the Tornado Twins!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan begged her not to go Sarah threw up her hand

What are you two afraid that those two are gonna color outside the lines of their Coloring books?.,.,.,.,.Sarah joked getting a few snickers from me Gabe and Amanda We turned back to them Only to see that Sarah and Eric taken off to the front door

Ethan I will not be long Besides you got Two Full Vampires and Two Fledglings to help out And if you guys need a little backup I am very sure that Jane can handle it.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,Erica reassured The two Twin brothers then turned to jane who was still coloring

Right Janey?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Blonde-slash-Brown headed Vampire asked the Little Girl with a smirk I smiled Since Erica used Jane's nickname She looked up at Me Ethan Gabe Erica Brandon Amanda and Rory smiling

You betcha Erica!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane answered while She moved her hand up to her forehead and saluted before turning back to her coloring Erica giggled before taking off after Sarah and Eric I heard the front door close Ethan and Brandon sighed  
we all turned and looked at the Now un-Tornado Twins

What now? Do Me and Ethan their check crayons for very sharp edges or what?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked-slash-shrugged Amanda rolled her eyes Rory stuck his lip out I wanna know why he does that Just I do not know Gabe re-crossed his arms

Dudes! relax Can you two not see? They know what they are up against In their eyes we are the grown-ups.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Amanda smirked putting her hands on her hips I looked at Gabe who looked back at me I knew what he was thinking about Same as Me too Stupid Twin things

Yeah! Grown-ups! Let's go play Video games!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory exclaimed-slash-suggested very happily Amanda and Brandon who were just acting All older gotten very Smile-Smile faces

YES!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda Brandon and Rory screamed running out of the kitchen and to the stairs Ethan looked at me and Gabe I shook my head walking out with my arm wrap around Ethan's waist as we walked to the stairs While The Camera zooms in on Dirk's drawing of Red Door that Benny had saw With what looked like Fire all around it in the Colors Red Orange and Yellow with Bright Red at the bottom of the paper as we walked up the stairs I saw that Amanda had stopped leaning against the wall I let go of Ethan's waist gave him a little kiss before He joined Brother Gabe and Rory in his room I sighed before leaning against the other wall a-cross from Amanda

What is up with you? You have not been drinking Blood like you are supposed to be doing.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out getting a little Sob from Amanda's mouth I frowned and walk over to her Amanda had put her head down When I leaned against the wall I then moved her head up and Now I wanted to cry Amanda was crying from What I have no idea

What happened?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I was supposed to ask her but It came out more as a Growl If this had anything to do with Eric I was Going to Kill him Amanda shook her head before looking up at me

It is about me and Eric we had gotten into a Fight over last weekend about us and Um Eric yelled that We were going to take a Break He needed time to be a Vampire and I needed time to be I forgot what he said because I think the World stopped after the whole Break part.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda answered I growled I am SO going to Kill Eric so are Sarah and Erica Sarah hates it When Vampire Girls get hurt by their Vampire Boyfriends Erica just does not like to see her friends hurt

And I have not had Human Blood in about a day or Two days I will drink some soon I just need some time to get all of this through my head.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda added wiping her eyes making it to where Ethan Gabe Brandon and Rory could not have known She was crying I felt Sorry for her I mean She is over here crying and Eric is out having a Good time I wrap my arms around her giving Amanda a big hug

Sorry about all of this for you Amanda.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I whispered-slash-apologized Amanda nodded I smiled and let her go and we walked to Ethan's room and seeing that Brandon and Rory were fighting over something Only to have Rory push Him away and Brandon landed on the bed Were Gabe was laying down on I guess it is Game time

* * *

** - MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF ETHAN AND BRANDON MORGAN'S HOUSE -**

* * *

Every Mother and Father was dropping what they were doing and Just walking away from their homes and houses after Eating all of the charmed moleos walking away after getting a Few things as Val Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp-slash-The Troop Leader Who just watched with a Very happy smirks another Mother put the moleo up to her mouth as she was watering her grass then Took a little bite then just dropped the Water-er and joined the Other Mothers and Fathers as they all walked to the end of town or Just for them to get out of town Val Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp-The Troop Leader smiled in totally happiness then suddenly her normal Brown eyes turned to a Demon Soulless Black knowing that her plan was Slowly but Surely working She walked forwards as the Mothers and Fathers walked away behind her She had to Rejoined her Troop did she?

* * *

** - A LITTLE WHILE LATER WITH ERICA SARAH AND ERIC -**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

So After getting Erica from Ethan and Brandon's House trying not to Look at my girlfriend or On-a-Break-Girlfriend all three of us Were off to hunt around Whitechapel Normally We run into a Few humans along the way to The inside of town But Tonight was really and I mean really quiet After trying to keep Sarah from attacking Some guy that was in a big of a rush to get out of town keeping Sarah from trying to drink him Dry of his Blood I guess you are going to ask Why I was so snappy was because I am really hungry and I have not had any blood in like three Days! So Me Erica and Sarah were sitting down on a street bench waiting on Erica's Blood Delivery guy to show up and he had not shown up in like Twenty minutes Since we sat down Sarah was getting really hungry so was I more hungry then her and Erica put together  
And Let's just say Erica was getting pretty pissed off about this Sarah just had her arms crossed still very pissed off at me and Erica for pulling her away from her Food

I can not believe this! I mean Seriously! what good is pre-paying for a Blood delivery truck! if the Stupid-headed guy does not even show up!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica exclaimed-slash-asked very angrily I was waiting on somebody to walk *Sighs* that was What Mine and Amanda's fight about; I used to Not eat on People but hanging around Sarah got me to drinking from the Humans So yeah Sarah scoffed

What is the point of having Fangs if your friends stopped you from biting people.,.,..,.,.,.,.Sarah sang-slash-snapped I rolled my eyes Why did I help Erica stop Sarah? Because the guy was in his car While it was MOVING!

That guy was driving SARAH!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out-slash-scoffed running my hand through my Half Long half Short hair Sarah frowned

It is called "Meals On Wheels" Eric and to put in there Erica! And he had his car window open.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah objected Erica sighed out in annoyance "I knew that I should have stayed at Ethan and Brandon's", Erica mumbled under her breath But me and Sarah could still hear her She turned to Sarah

He all so had an 80's and 90's mullet I thought you were a very bad "Food Snob",.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica reminded her using her fingers as quotation marks around the Word "Food Snob" I groaned

Well it is Not like we are at An all "Humans' Buffet!" Erica! God just like Amanda!.,.,.,.,.,.,.I snapped out and at Erica rolling my eyes that Got Erica looking at me with "What the Hell did you do to her?!" look on her face

And There is hardly anyone on the streets tonight!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed looking around I sat up noted Sarah was right There was nobody on the town or around All three of us hungry Vampires Erica looked around as well

Actually Sarah you are right there is nobody or no one on the streets right now and tonight.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica noted out looking around Me and Sarah did the same When suddenly Our Vampire hearing grab something far away

Moles All around Watch our numbers grow!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Kids Of Troop chanted from far away My eyes widened what the hell is going on Me and the Vampire girls stood up and started walking to see If we could find a Lonely Full of blood Human walking around When Sarah and Erica turned to me

Why would you not looking at Amanda tonight?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked first It was weird for her And do not forget was what I did Sarah takes up for the Vampire girls and not guys Erica nodded in agreement

Fine! we gotten into a Huge fight about Me drinking from Humans and I said she was nothing but a Scared Vampire that does not want to Drink from Humans and So forth and I said we needed a little break I needed time to be a Vampire and She needed time to think about If we needed to go all of the way and More I care not to say and that was it.,.,.,.,.I answered-slash-explained I waited a few minutes When I felt Two Punches in both of my shoulders Since Erica was on one side and Sarah on the other

You are So stupid! I mean you two love each other Why can you two just not Kiss and make up! So what you drink Human Blood from Humans you gotta stop that and So what that She wants to wait for the right Time for you two to do it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica snapped waking ahead of me and Sarah She looked at me

I agree with Erica.,.,.,.,.,.,.And with that agreed and said Sarah faster to Erica and away from me What the hell? So I told Amanda that Girls I hope The guys Might understand

* * *

**- MEANWHILE BACK AT ETHAN AND BRANDON'S HOUSE WITH GABE ETHAN BENNY RORY AMANDA AND BRANDON -**

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Me and Brandon were laying down on Ethan's bed listening in on Just to make sure that Destiny and or Gabriel did not wake up and Get the Tornado Twins Boys Dirk and Kirk Turner all Waken up and Start yelling shouting and screaming and stuff like that while Benny Ethan Amanda and Rory were playing their Video game It was funny Because Amanda and Benny kept killing Rory's character in the Video game While Me and Brandon lay-ed there and laughed Ethan was getting mad that Amanda and Benny mostly Amanda was not following the Video game and What Ethan wanted them both to do  
Rory kept making faces as Amanda kept killing his Character

Guys! Kill the Queen destroy the hive and then let everybody go that She has put up!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan reminded His boyfriend-slash-my Brother to do I chuckled to myself Brandon rolled his eyes and was keeping on reading his Book that He was reading

But Ethan! it is more fun and Very funny shooting Rory!.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,Amanda laughed shooting Rory again  
I scoffed shaking my head to the Stupid Heads Vampires Rory made a Face or a Look or just both of them I actually laughed my head off When Rory's character gotten killed again by Amanda's video game character

But NOT For Rory!.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory cried out-slash-exclaimed trying not to get Killed again by Any of the others' characters When Ethan suddenly turned around to me and Brandon leaning closer to Benny

Hey Brandon Should you and me together Check on Jane and The Tornado Twins' Dirk and Kirk Tornado? all three of the kids?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked Brandon and Benny And Benny who shrugged

Your Mother is paying me to Watch you and Janey and Brandon so I have no idea.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny shrugged-slash-answered Brandon shook his head not caring about anything and even the Tornado Freaky twin boys' Amanda smirked as She was keeping on Trying to kill Rory's character again giggling as She did then turned to Ethan and away from Ethan's computer screen

Hey-o! You creepy Freaky Tornado Twin Brothers! And Jane! If all three of you kids are Okay or really good! Say nothing!.,.,.,..,.,.Amanda screamed-slash-shouted downstairs to Ethan and Brandon's Little Sister-slash-Benny and Erica's Babysitting Girl or whatever you wanna call it After only a Few seconds It was all Quiet I rolled my eyes and used my Vampire-slash-Fledlging super hearing and Heard Jane turning the TV on and turning it to the News part of it

They are totally Fine!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda reassured and returned to playing the video game I nodded as the Character's on Amanda Rory Ethan and Benny's video game made really weird fighting sounds I groaned Brandon sighed as I returned to playing on my cell phone Wondering What is happening

* * *

**- MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS WITH JANE DIRK KIRK-SLASH-THE TORNADO TWINS -**

* * *

While her Two older Brothers Brandon and Ethan were upstairs And not watching her Dirk and Kirk AKA the Tornado Twins Jane sat down the the couch watching the News on Tv wondering Why the Tv News Announcer talking about All of the Mothers and Fathers were leaving Whitechapel Which scared the All most Ten year old Since her Father was coming back into Whitechapel and Her Mother was Out scared of the both of them Could would and might leave her with her Two Annoying Brothers as She called them both But She loves them all ways will Even though She knows that Ethan is a Vampire-Fledgling So is Benny and His twin Brother Gabe knowing that He would turn her other Brother Brandon and Ethan will turn into a Full Vampire and so forth in Jane's mind as Kirk and Dirk were very quiet as can be Still drawing that Huge red door as Jane sat on the couch watching What was happening outside while She her Brothers and their Two boyfriends and Friends and Two Babies girls were inside the house

The Roads out of Whitechapel are snarled What is going on In our Sleepy little town? Should we all be in a state of total panic Like normally? Are our very lives in danger? Stay tuned in and we all will let you know.,.,.,.,.,.The News Announcer stated showing on the little side of the screen Cars leaving Whitechapel making Jane frowned

News Eye five will keep all of you alive!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,The News Announcer added before chuckling on the tv the camera on him Zoomed out as He brought up his hands showing a Moleos' Box that He must have been holding Since the start of the Whole News thingy

And in more delicious news It is Moleo time again! So it is time again to ditch that diet and enjoy that moleriffic taste of.,.,.,,,,.,.The News Announcer told All of The town-slash-Whitechapel while opening up the Moleos' box taking out one little moleo and brought it up to his mouth and took One little bite before His face totally changed from happy to very serious or scary as Jane would put it

Goodbye.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.The News Announcer said then Just walked away and out of the Camera's view and with a Mouth full of a Moleo Jane shrugged before

What wants a little donut!?.,.,.,.,.,.Jane asked-slash-exclaimed making Dirk and Kirk snapped their heads up from their drawings and turn to the Younger Morgan who pulled one Box out from the pillows that they were hid behind

My mom and Brothers hid all of them but I did saved one of them!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane announced She smiled at the Two twins as Dirk and Kirk smiled at each other before smiling back at Jane who was about to take a Bite out the charmed moleo When Jane did her face Changed just like everybody else's did her Normal Blue-slash-Brown eyes flash black Then Jane stood up from the couch with an evil smile on her face Dirk and Kirk stood up as well

Doors In The Floor Moles by the score Val Mudrap Forever More!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.All three of the possessed Kids chanted then all three of their eyes flash black before chuckling evilly

* * *

** - A LITTLE WHILE LATER BACK UPSTAIRS WITH BENNY ETHAN GABE RORY AMANDA AND BRANDON -**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

A while later I was standing over A very Annoyed Ethan a Dying Of food Amanda Rory who was just I do not know Gabe who was very hungry and very of need of Human Blood Substitute Thank God we had a little bit Left downstairs I am about to send Rory down there to get Everything we all needed Ethan was and still getting really annoyed With Amanda and Rory I could not say that I can not even blame him for doing so And Benny was trying to Kill the Head Queen with Ethan I rolled my eyes This is the video game I hate out of all Video games Since the Queen is very and I Mean Very easy to Kill off Not as Easy to Kill Rory off but you know

Once again! Conquer the Head Queen then release the colony!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan reminded and re-reminded to Rory again I looked over at Amanda who was acting like She was going to Pass out I just shrugged my shoulders as Rory was trying to help out Ethan and Benny's video game characters' When I felt two arms wrap around my little waist

Feeling very hungry and very faint Rory! Snacks! Fake Human Blood! Now!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda demanded Rory do to His head turned to the Hungry looking Vampire girl With a very happily look on his goofy face Did I forget or forgotten to say It was the stupidest Look ever I heard Gabe chuckle behind me before kissing the back of my neck I bit my lip to keep from moaning out in pleasure

Amanda! I am On it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed very very happily before Not even getting up from the computer chair and flashing out of the chair and all so flashing out of Ethan's bedroom Ethan Benny and Amanda stopped playing the video game for about three seconds When I heard a Flash up behind me and Gabe And Rory walked up to Me Gabe Ethan Benny and Amanda and sat back down in his chair With two open bags of Chips Me and Gabe turned our heads to the Blonde Vampire And We started laughing Ethan Benny and Amanda turned their heads to Rory Who was panting with a shocked look on his face Colored around Rory's face was Red Paint

Guys? Those boys and your guys' Sister are not even right.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory panted-slash-admitted Putting the chips down on Ethan's desk Me and Ethan sighed before shrugging our shoulders together Ethan was the first to hop out of his chair  
Benny was second Amanda was third and Rory was the last one to get out and out of his chair all four of them walked out of Ethan's bedroom Me and Gabe followed them all Six of us made it half way down the stairs When we all saw Papers and Papers of Drawings of a Red door and Jane Dirk and Kirk! Had done drawled on the walls as well I was freaking out Mom is totally going to Ground me and Ethan for LIFE! and Benny and Erica were going to get fired! I found it Weird that Jane was drawing on the walls too She normally would have stopped the Turner Twins' But She joined right in with them We all stood in the way of the Front of the house and half in the middle of walking into the living room Rory's eyes landed on Kirk who was drawing on the wall

That Turner twin was the one that painted my face!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory told Me Ethan Gabe Benny and Amanda pointing at Kirk but then Rory moved his hand and was not pointing at Dirk All five of us turned to Dirk who was the closest to Jane

No no Wait Wait it was that last Turner twin!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory corrected himself I scoffed rolling my eyes We have got to clean all of this up! before Mom comes back home and Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado comes and picks up Dirk and Kirk the Quiet twins

Dammit! Oops Darn it! Which one out of all three of them is the evil one?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory asked himself or All of us I chuckled and Ethan smiled softly before We both walked over to Kirk and away from Gabe Benny Amanda and Rory We walked pass Jane and stopped behind Kirk I frowned looking around the house Which was covered with Drawings of that Red door

Hey little Dude or Kirk whatever you wanna be called What is going on With you and your Twin brother?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan greeted-slash-asked the Totally still quiet Tornado twin-slash- Kirk before I put my right hand on Kirk's left shoulder as My Twin brother Ethan put his left hand on Kirk's right shoulder Suddenly I felt a Weirdly feeling go through my whole Body as I gasped out Mine and Ethan's normal Dark Brown eyes glazed over Bright white

**Mine and Ethan's Vision  
Flash**

Me and Ethan saw a Moleos' box it was opened up and With half eaten Moleos' out While the Me and Ethan heard the Chanting off The Little Kids of Jane Kirk and Dirk's troop **'Moles in the ground'**

**Another Flash**

Me and Ethan saw About Six kids from Jane Dirk and Kirk's troop I guess It must have started with them Two girls beside a Young boy in the middle of those Girls another Young boy behind them and A Older girl and a Older boy behind them and all six of them were walking down the street **'Moles all round'**

**The Next Flash**

Me and Ethan saw the Troop leader Standing alone Me and or Ethan could not see What was behind her She had a Mole stick or staff and the Mole's eyes were glowing bright Red then suddenly Another glow Made the Girl's face show She kind of Looked very happy with her self

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

Me and Ethan gasped I snap my hand back from Kirk's shoulder Ethan panted for breath When Kirk turned around to me and Ethan with a Very happy smirk or smile on his face

Val Mudrap is coming.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Kirk announced turning back to his drawing Rory frowned Amana shook her head bared her White and Somehow long fangs to the Tornado twins Getting a bad feeling off of them

They all said or announced who now?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory and Gabe asked me and Ethan Benny nodded knowing that nothing Good can come from Somebody named Val Mudrap? Sounds like a Bad Rap Name for a somebody sings songs and stuff Ethan turned to Our friends and Our boyfriends

We all have got a huge problem!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed-slash-admitted very scared like When Amanda un-bared her fangs as Her Benny and Gabe turned around Just as the Front door opened up and In walks Mom and Miss Turner-slash-Miss Tornado into the House covered in Papers and Papers and Drawings on the walls as well Amanda turned around

Ethan Brandon Your guys' Mom is back home,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda's voice squeaked out Benny his hand through his Hair as Mom looked around the house Amanda was all ready for being pushed out of the Way Grounded here we come Mom pushed Amanda Benny and Rory out of her way and made it into the Living room I put my fingers into my ears as did Ethan Gabe Amanda Benny and Rory

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom screamed Yep Me and Ethan are so Dead and Benny and Erica are so fired

* * *

**- THE NEXT DAY AT WHITECHAPEL HIGH SCHOOL WITH BENNY AMANDA GABE BRANDON ETHAN RORY ERIC SARAH AND ERICA -**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Okay so Me Gabe Brandon Amanda and Benny walked into Whitechapel High after Last night Was kind of Good I guess Me and Brandon did not get Grounded as We both thought so did Amanda Gabe Rory and Benny too But Mom did give me and Brandon a Warning and a Very bad yelling at And another Good thing Benny and Erica did not get Fired since Dirk and Kirk were mine and Brandon's babysitting kids So yeah Amanda was shocked about all of this and all so I heard about her not drinking anything to o with Blood for the pass few days I am hoping that She drinks it sometime soon I opened the door walking into the next hall way leaving the Door open for Amanda Gabe Benny and Brandon to walk through when they did Amanda started talking again as we walked down the hall way

Ethan and Brandon your mom was So busy yelling and exclaiming that She did not even notice that Erica was gone or Jane acting weird.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda named off What Mom did not even notice She totally did not Remember that She had two Babysitters and Not just One Not only that Jane got grounded! For letting and joining in on Dirk and Kirk drawing all over the walls and stuff as We turned down another hall way It was Weird though Normally there was More Moms and Dads out then today There was only like Ten we all have seen so far

Well me and Brandon will tell all you three what is very weird Our vision had snack food in it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..I admitted as I stopped Gabe and Amanda walked to in front of me Brandon and Benny who stood beside me on my right side with his arm wrap around my waist

Dude Before Me and Amanda turned into Vampires We both used to have visions of food all the time.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe scoffed rolling his eyes That pissed me off My eyes turned purple my fangs came out and I hissed showing off my fangs and went forward to Gabe and Amanda only to have Benny wrap both of his arms around me pulling me back I felt Benny move his mouth up to my ear

Clam down Ethan just breath in and out Please before you rip them apart.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny whispered into my ear I wanted to moan at the Way Benny said "Rip and A Part" then I felt a little kiss on the side of my neck I groaned before calming down But Benny kept his arms around me to keep from going after His Brother and My best friend

Pizza milk shakes pizza-flavored milk shakes,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda chuckled before turning serious I like the Vampire Amanda now She acts differently So? She is still my best friend Vampire or Werewolf Brandon crossed his arms and sighed rolling his eyes

Any ways And every time Me and or Brandon searched Val Mudrap Mine and Brandon's computers froze on that picture of a big bright red door.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I added with a frown on my face Gabe and Amanda made some goofy faces When Indistinct voices were heard from the other hall way Then A group of Students came around cheering laughing giggling and talking They all walked passed all of five of us

What? Why is everybody leaving?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me Brandon and Benny asked as All of the students took off Jumping Running and other stuff yelling of Happiness When Me Gabe Benny Brandon and Amanda turned around to see Principal Hicks came out of the front of Offices' Where His office was at and Vice-Principal Stern's office too and the front office With his Cup of coffee and holding One little Moleo Principal Hicks stopped all most in the middle of all of us

Well hello Miss Halliwell Mr Weirs' And Mr Morgans' all of the Classes have been canceled due to All of the teaching staff just appear to have left.,.,.,.,.,Principal Hicks greeted then told Me Gabe Benny Brandon and Amanda I frowned so did Benny and Brandon I think we were the serious ones of the group next to Eric and Erica

Left? Left where?.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.Me Brandon and Amanda asked Principal Hicks Who give All of us Shrugged nodding or shaking his head "No" What the hell is going on In Whitechapel again?

No idea Mr Morgans and Mr Weir They just got up from their chairs and took off Not even a word of thank-you for the donuts I had gotten them for the staff meeting Well at least they all left me one,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Principal Hicks answered-slash-explained shrugging then brought the Moleo-slash-the donut up to his mouth and Took a bite while eating the moleo-slash-donut His face turned from happily to a weird face I heard Amanda gasp I looked at her She ha her fangs out I looked at the others before looking back at Principal Hicks Oh MAN! my eyes widened in shock Principal Hicks' eyes flash Demon Black then his hands dropped the Moleo-slash-donut and His coffee onto the school's floor

Fuck!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda and Gabe hissed out with their fangs out Seeing that Principal Hicks' coffee somehow gotten onto their shoes I looked at them as Principal Hicks just like walked away like the Time He turned into a Zombie was How he walked away from us I moved closer to Amanda and Gabe whose pop their fangs back into their mouths their Teeth were normal Human teeth I hit Amanda's arm

Did you just see that Amanda?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked my best Vampire girlfriend Amanda nodded in shock or whatever She thought I think Gabe was more pissed off about his shoes

Do you know what this all means!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed-slash-asked Amanda again It was all coming to me The Moleos' Must be Charmed With a spell of some sort The Kids act all weird and The Mothers and The Fathers are just getting up and leaving Something weird is going on

Yes! Of course! Sort of Nope Just tell Me and Gabe what all of this means!?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda answered-slash-exclaimed-slash-admitted than asked Me I looked at Brandon who knew it too I made up my mind to use Like our twin powers Yes they are real _'Are you thinking What I am thinking?' Brandon's voice asked me _I nodded before answering back _'I am totally thinking the same thing Should We?' I asked him _Brandon shook his head yes Me and Brandon turned to the Girl Vampire that was waiting on the answer Gabe was looking at Benny I guess that was how He was getting his answers

I KNOW!..,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,Benny screamed knowing the Answer

It must be the Moleos' or the donuts! They are charmed and also they are making all of the adults leave Whitechapel! and turning the kids into droneos.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon answered Amanda She looked down the hall way Where Everybody seemed to be going down so did Gabe

I wonder what the Charmed Moleos' or donuts does to teenagers?.,.,.,.,.,.I wondered-slash-asked out in thought Gabe snapped his head towards me Benny and Brandon

I DO NOT WANNA KNOW!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe screamed opening up his satchel or book bag It was kind of like Benny's Satchel but Gabe's was the color black Benny's was the color of A very light Ish green Gabe grabbed something What looked like a Box then threw it out of his Satchel it landed on the ground and my eyes widened Gabe is a Vampire But He eats Moleos?!

Gabe Why did you buy-,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny and Brandon started to ask but they both did not get to finish When Gabe turned back to Me Brandon and Benny with a serious look on his face

I have A Lot of the Moments of weakness ALL RIGHT?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered then growled-slash-asked-slash-exclaimed with two Moleos' boxes in his hands And I guess were the Last boxes In his Satchel When walking down this hall way from the Other hall way was Erica Eric and Sarah And they all looked Like Hell! Sarah's hair was not even fixed up like it normally was It looked like She tried to Pull all of her hair out Eric looked very hungry and holding his head Erica was holding her stomach When She gets hungry Erica just does not Lust for Blood She lusts for something else Amanda chuckled as Gabe got a big smirk on his face

Speaking of weak here comes the hot-mess express.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Amanda smirked standing beside Gabe who stood beside Brandon It must have pissed off one of our Vampire friends Erica ended up crossing her arms as All three of them were walking towards Me Gabe Benny Brandon and Amanda When

AH!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah and Eric hissed Sarah's fangs popped out hissing at me Gabe Brandon Benny and Amanda Eric's normal brown eyes changed Red All five of us jumped back as Erica Sarah and Eric stopped in front of all of us Sarah was eyeing Brandon who quickly hid behind Me Benny and Gabe Amanda hissed back

Sorry! about them!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica quickly apologized for Eric and Sarah before a Growl of hunger came from Erica's stomach She clutched her stomach before looking at Brandon Who had came out of hiding She smirked and walk to him Only to get Gabe in her way hissing at her Eric grab Erica and pulled her back to Where him and Sarah were at Gabe still stood in front of Brandon knowing When Erica's Lust-Lust got out of hand not even Guys that did not like girls were not safe

Sarah is so hungry that She can not control her fangs I am So hungry that I can not control my eyes or Sarah and Erica is so hungry that She cannot control me Sarah and her Lust-Lust button!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric explained to Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda quickly as Sarah put her hand over her mouth Just in case her fangs pop out again When the Smells of two Humans walking behind us Geeks and Nerds Suddenly Sarah hissed at them both through her hand

What are you geeks gawking at!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah hissed-slash-shouted-slash-asked through her hand Amanda's eyes widened in shock I sighed out thanking God that Me and Benny drink from each other as Rory appeared out of nowhere with a Brown paper lunch bag with something Moving around in it trying to get out or away from Rory The bad Part Rory was right next to Erica

Erica Eric Sarah you guys hungry?, You three want some of my lunch It is totally flesh.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory smiled and told the Three hungry Vampires Erica licked her lips her fangs popped out and Went to Rory's neck When Sarah and Eric were very pissed off at Rory His lunch bag was squeaking The two Hungry Vampires knocked the Brown paper bag out of Rory's hands and It flew down the hall way

AH! Mr. Lunchy! NO!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory screamed at the Brown paper lunch bag then Rory got down on his hands and knees and as the Bag moved down the hall way with His butt up in the air saying

No! Mr. Lunchy! Stay!.,.,..,.,.,.,.Rory re-screamed at the bag as He followed the bag around the next corner I kept looking down the hall way then turned back to The Three Hungry Vampires Erica whimpered due to that She was so close to sticking her fangs into Rory's neck

NO rats! All three of us need real Food! And this town is running on empty!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric exclaimed Sarah nodded in agreement after taking her hand away from her mouth showing off her fangs and Eric showing off His red Vampire eyes  
Gabe and Amanda shrugged their shoulders

So? why not Just fly over the next town and get some takeout?.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.Benny suggested to the Three Hungry Vampires Erica clutched her Stomach again about Flying and Takeout I guess-o that Those were the Words that are not supposed to be Said or asked around Hungry Vampires Eric rolled his red Vampire eyes sighing out

The Vampire Council says that hunting for Food outside of Whitechapel and 'Our Council' can and will cause a turf war with the other town's Vampire Council.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah explained the Council's new rules to their Vampire members rolling her eyes and talking through her Fangs Amanda shrugged her shoulders this time

Why not Just get your guys' Blood from a Blood Drive in the next town?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe asked them Getting a Scoff from Eric and Erica who was still clutching her stomach I looked at Them and nodded with Gabe's idea Why could they not just do that?

Can you guys just like take a little-slash-small nibbles off of three students?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked-slash-suggested  
Sarah scoffed giving Brandon a look of annoyance Which made Brandon think that Sarah was going to eat him Brandon backed up a bit then having Gabe wrap his arms around him Explain Yes Gabe had let go of Brandon after Erica was pulled back Just so you know

Not Brandon of course!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,...Me Benny and Gabe added trying to keep Sarah from drinking my Twin Brother dry of His' same Blood as mine I totally forgotten the name of mine and Brandon's blood Sarah scoffed again rolling her eyes

Let's see Why that is totally wrong you Teenagers are full of junk food and messed up hormones! Do any of you guys have any idea what that can do to your skin?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked then snapped moving her hands around her face then She took off down that hall way and was out of view with in Two seconds

Sarah is a very picky eater And Erica's blood-delivery guy totally vanished On Us last night Whatever is happening Un-Happen it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,Eric exclaimed before taking off after Sarah Erica sighed and walk to us putting her hand on Brandon's shoulder

I am really Really sorry Brandon you just smelt and looked really good to me,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed taking her hand away from his shoulder We all nodded

Yeah Whatever you do just do not hurt Rory by drinking from any guys or trying to get them into bed with you Okay?.,.,.,.,.,.I told My Vampire best friend to do Erica nodded before waving bye and running after Her two Hungry Fellow Vampires Me and Brandon turned to Amanda Benny and Gabe

Okay we need to go home and come up with a plan.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.Me and Brandon said knowing that Our Town was once again going on AGAIN In other words Our town is messed up to two times of hell Benny Amanda and Gabe nodded as her and Gabe went to in front of Us three

Yeah.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Amanda Gabe and Benny agreed in a whisper voices We stood there for a few seconds a few very quiet seconds When Amanda jumped up I all most lost my footing and all most falling down and onto my Ass When Benny grab me by my waist and pulling me to him growling at Amanda for doing that I forgotten that Benny is really Protective over me Since He was the Vampire the bitten me and turned me into a Vampire that and The Wolf In me before I gotten cured Marked him Or I let Benny mark me Due to We drink blood from each other and His Bite mark where he bit me was on my neck Which you could not even see

Wait! sorry about that No adults? Ethan Benny Gabe and Brandon I have been dreaming of this moment my whole Life and my short Immortal life We can Do Anything We want! ANYTHING!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed-slash-then-screamed then her and Gabe ran jumping up and down laughing and cheering

Yeah! I Know What I wanna do first!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe shouted as We followed them down the hall way Shaking our heads giggling at their being their Normal goofy selves that We have not seen Since Gabe turned into a Fledgling-Vampire and Amanda turned into a Full Vampire I wonder where we are going too?

* * *

**- A LITTLE WHILE LATER IN THE STREETS OF WHITECHAPEL WITH GABE BENNY AMANDA BRANDON ETHAN AND LATER ERICA ERIC AND SARAH AND THE POSSESSED MOLEOS' TROOP -**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Okay so With all of the adults Being out of Whitechapel Everything you ever wanted Was Free or Being given to you Because there was not Any adults around to stop The people from giving it to you As here we all are walking down the Streets of Whitechapel After getting A messed up Pizza at Amanda and Gabe's favorite Pizza place I was walking beside Ethan and Brandon and Amanda on the other side with her arms crossed sticking her lips out While Gabe was sitting inside a Shopping Pusher-cart thing Eating his pizza while My Boyfriend and His Boyfriend pushed him down the street sitting inside the shopping cart So I was pissed off He had two FREAKING Feet! USE THEM! I was getting hungry myself I drink the Last of the Human Blood Substitute but then again I was craving Ethan's Fledgling Blood I could just smell it then I was right next to a Human Could I keep these Blood craving under my control? Yes I can

So this is the Moment you have been waiting for you two?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon asked My Goofy twin Brother and Amanda She sighed and turned her head to Me Brandon and Ethan rolling her eyes before hissing

This is so not the moment I was waiting for I meant! Like partying and Other stuff!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda shouted throwing her hands and arms up into the air sounding more pissed off and annoyed I nodded in agreement Gabe smiled while eating his pizza Topped with another Pizza with Gum in the middle of the pizza I would have ate it but I am a Vampire and I am craving Blood when I needed it I do eat Human Food just not like Gabe

Ethan Brandon this pizza is topped off with another pizza and With no manager to stop them so they just made it and give it to me!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered When Ethan and Brandon stopped pushing the shopping cart looking off and seeing a Mini van driving into view for All five of us to see

Mmmmmm! You can really taste all of the gum balls in the middle of both pizzas!.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe added-slash-exclaimed still eating his pizza topped off with another pizza Amanda pointed at the Mini van driving into View I frowned so did Ethan and Brandon remembering what their Mom's van looked like What was Samantha doing? Leaving Town like the other Mothers and Fathers?

Is that our Mom? Where is she going to!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon asked-slash-exclaimed looking at the van With bags up and on top of the Roof of the mini van as Samantha drove away and Ethan and Brandon took off after the van trying to get their Mother

Mom! Where are you going!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon screamed to Samantha as they ran after her Gabe finished the two Pizzas He had then opened the box only getting off a little topping When Me and Amanda took off running after Ethan and Brandon Gabe closed the box

ETHAN BRANDON BENNY AMANDA COME BACK!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe screamed at all four of us as Me and Amanda made it to Ethan and Brandon as they stopped in the middle of the road watching Samantha's mini van driving away and Not even trying around or stopping hearing Brandon and Ethan's yelling for her to ask where she was going to as Gabe stood up in the shopping cart and tried to hop out When He did Gabe dropped his Pizza onto the ground groaning because He did so

MOM!.,..,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan and Brandon yelled watching as Samantha's Mini van drive Out of our Views as a Flash blown our hairs back Appearing at Brandon side was A fasting Breathing Gabe Me and Amanda turned to him It must have been from him Not drinking any Fake Blood this morning

Ethan Brandon Amanda Benny I dropped my Twice topped pizza.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe breathed out then in Me Amanda Ethan and Brandon not taking our eyes off of What was in front us Walking towards us Was the Same Troop that Ethan and Brandon told all of us about A few kids in front of the Troop leader that Started it all holding a Mole stick or staff

I think we found The troop leader.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda nodded off to where The whole Troop and the Leader Gabe turned his head to them What She was not holding a Staff Amanda and Gabe stuck their hands out telling me Brandon and Ethan to stay back

Let me and Gabe handle this.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda hissed out through her now out fangs I crossed my arms Knowing this was going to go bad due to that Gabe was going to do something stupid Amanda was going to do the right thing Gabe rubbed his hands together as Him and Amanda step up to the Stopping troop

Okay,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe sighed as the Troop finally stopped in front of the Fledgling and The Full Vampire I saw about Six kids in front of the Troop leader Two were older the rest were younger Amanda's hands into Fists She was about to attack The Troop leader When Gabe stopped her Amanda mouth to Gabe Saying "What Are you doing?!" and Gabe just said "I got this"

Possessed and possibly rabid miniature citizens of Whitechapel I am your new king (Cue groaning from Amanda).,.,.,.,.,.Gabe told the Kids of the Troop then snapped his fingers and a Orange-slash-Pink two colors mix together Lights came out of his hands Me Brandon and Ethan saw something weirdly I gasped When the Troop Leader's eyes flash colors

Wow!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,Gabe exclaimed looking at his hands and his fingers thinking that the Spell worked Amanda slowly but surely started backing up towards Me Brandon and Ethan Mumbling "I did I just see that Or My eyes are playing games and images on me?" I shook my head "No"

Gabe?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me Amanda Brandon and Ethan asked-slash-whispered moving to him I put my hand on Gabe's shoulder

I can not believe That has never worked before.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Gabe mumbled to himself I heard Amanda scoffing I do not blame her for doing so

I think We should all Run and Flash the hell out of there!.,.,.,.,,.,I told-slash-whispered to Gabe Who rolled his eyes then Gabe turned his head to Me Amanda Brandon and Ethan frowning before turning back to the Possessed troop and the Leader

Run? or Flash? Why? They are all just little kids (Leaning down to the level Of the Troop And in a Goofy baby voice) Okay now who wants to play "Make the king a sandwich?".,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,Gabe said then asked the troop in a baby voice When some of the Troop smirked very very evilly When all of their eyes and even the Troop Leader's flash Totally Demon black this time The Moleo-Troop Leader smirked at all five of us I heard a Mumble of "Oh Shit" from Gabe When Amanda pulled him back

We all think that they would rather make the king into a sandwich,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon told Gabe nervously when the Troop started running towards All of us We all looked at them before taking off running Me Amanda and Ethan were pretty fast I could not say the same for Gabe and Brandon even though Gabe was a Fledgling-Vampire He had super speed which He could use at anytime Now When "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two Screams were heard from About Five feet behind Me Ethan and Amanda we all looked at each other before flashing back

Just In time to see The Troop around something in the middle of them and From what it looked like they were beating the hell out of What was in the middle of them We stood behind them watching Hearing the cries of help from the middle the voices All three of us knew who the belonged to Gabe and Brandon's voices as they kids kept on beating them up Why was Gabe not throwing them? oh wait Gabe is Weak from not drinking any Fake Blood I saw where One of the kids had gotten Brandon laying on the ground and Two kids had grab Brandon's hair

Should we step in or what?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan asked as I crossed my arms Amanda giggled and shrugged her shoulders then brought out her cell phone and hit recording button on her cell phone and recording Gabe and Brandon getting their Butts beaten up

What do we do!? WE can Not hit Kids!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon screamed to Gabe Who was on his knees trying to keep the kids from hurting him but It was not working

Ow! I know But I want to I really want to! BENNY ETHAN AMANDA HELP! OW!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Gabe shouted after One of the kids of the troop Grab his ear Suddenly We heard something from behind us I turned my head to what It was and It was Erica Eric and Sarah Sarah stood beside Me Ethan in the middle Erica next to Amanda and Eric next to her Sarah had the same idea as Amanda she got her cell phone and started recording Gabe and Brandon as well

Should we call somebody else for help!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon exclaimed-slash-asked Gabe

NO! I DO NOT Want anybody else besides My brother your Brother and Our friend witnessing this kinder beat-down!.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered trying to throw the kids from the troop off of him Amanda and Sarah turned to each other and smirked

Um Wave to the Cameras Gabe and Brandon! The both of you are going to be Internet stars!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah called out to Brandon and Gabe as I finally broke down and started laughing as Ethan and Erica started chuckling

ERICA BENNY ETHAN Help! This is SO serious!.,.,.,.Brandon cried out and to Me Ethan and Erica I notice that Erica was right in the middle of Amanda and Eric keeping them apart I do not blame her Since they were in the middle of a fight

In just a second! Me Benny and Ethan are enjoying watching you guys getting your butts kicked by ankle-biters Which I should not enjoy Well I really do not enjoy it so yeah.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica told them Then suddenly

AHHHHHHH! OWW! They are biting my ankles!.,.,..,.,.,.Brandon screamed in Pain mine Erica and Ethan's faces turned serious as we looked at the People that were not taking it serious

Okay this is very serious.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica said nervously before taking off to Brandon and Gabe I followed right behind her Ethan second Amanda and Sarah groaned stopped recording and followed right behind the three of us It was me Amanda and Ethan that gotten the kids off of Gabe and Brandon I heard a Mumble of "Fine" coming from Eric as He followed over to us Amanda Me and Sarah hissed at the kids Which drove them away Me and Ethan pulled up Brandon and Gabe an we started walking away and to wherever I guess back to mine and Gabe's house I was beside Ethan who was beside Amanda who was next to Eric Sarah was at the end On the other side of me was Brandon Wait I forgot something Amanda was on the other side Of Sarah so yeah Gabe was next to Erica who was next to Brandon as I held my Satchel on my shoulder as Gabe held his satchel to his chest

I think there is a tooth in my shoe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,Gabe mumbled staring ahead of us as Brandon pulled something off of him What turned out to be braces? Whatttt?

The kid had braces!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon groaned throwing the braces onto the ground Sarah and Eric give him a look of "You really could not beat up Little kids?"

Hey they were stronger then they looked okay?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan joked getting two chuckles from Amanda and Sarah Brandon give His twin brother a dead look Ethan rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders

I could use a Moleo Myself! Maybe I have some left over!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe exclaimed about to go through his satchel When Sarah lean over clutching her stomach Which was rumbling Eric grab his stomach too

DO Not talk about eating!.,.,..,.,.,.,.Sarah snapped When her and Eric's eyes Changed colors from Their Normal Dark brown eyes to Red and Yellow Vampire colors their fangs popped out and together Eric and Sarah hissed at Ethan before falling onto the ground

Whoa!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon exclaimed then leaned down to see if they could help but Ethan was scared that they could and would bite His and Brandon's heads off after Brandon walk over to Ethan I mean Gabe replaced his satchel back onto his shoulder When suddenly Erica grabbed Gabe by his collar and pulled him to her I thought She was going to kiss him or something When one hand went to the back of my shirt collar and grab me from behind then I was in front of Erica who had both of her hands on both of mine and Gabe's shirts' collar's

Benny, Gabe, your guys' Grandma's blood substitute! You me and Gabe know it tastes Like shoes But! does she have any left!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica begged to know I sighed and shook my head "No"

Nope Fake blood is Long gone Benny drink the last of it last night and Grandma is Long gone to make some more, She has a pack-a-day habit When Moleos' season comes around Last time I touched her stuff When I was a Human She put a shrunken head in my lunch That guy would not Shut UP!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,Gabe answered then explained When Erica's eyes changed to Gold-slash-Yellow and She hissed at the both of us

What Gabe means "OKAY! Let's go!",.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I corrected him When it like Hit Ethan and Brandon about the Troop leader possessing The Kids of Whitechapel

No wait! with That Alpha brat is hoarding every kid in town But Erica's Brothers Now Jane is home all alone!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon interjected very worried about their Little sister Me and Erica nodded knowing that All of us cannot fight When we are hungry

We can not fight anyone when we are this weak! You two get Janey and We will get food!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica told them

Okay.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Brandon and Ethan agreed before running off and towards their House We were going to take another way Since There might be Food for the Three Vampires to eat or drink around here so yeah Gabe went over to Sarah and pick her up Eric slowly but surely got up on his own Gabe had Sarah's arm thrown over his shoulder and neck and His hand on her waist

I am up.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah breathed out weakly Erica turned to me With a lusty look in her Blue eyes I shook my head telling her No I was not going to give her Any of my Fledgling blood She might get hooked on it Erica groaned grabbing her stomach again

Good,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe said looking around and Not taking his arm and His hand off of Sarah I rolled my eyes crossing my arms

You can let go now Gabe before I snap your arm and hand off.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah warned Gabe quickly took his arm and hand away from Sarah and we started making our way to Mine and Gabe's I just hope we can save the Town this time

* * *

**- MEANWHILE WITH VAL-MUDRAP-SLASH-MULDVAARP-SLASH-THE TROOP-LEADER AND THE POSSESSED TROOP -**

* * *

Val-Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp-slash-The Troop Leader and Her Possessed Troop walk towards where The Old place Where She had tried this Once before Only to have the whole Place suck into the ground Now holding her Mole staff which was the key to the red door on the other end With the bag over on top of it that Way nobody could see it the Troop stood behind her as She went to where the Place once stood at but in front of it was where She was going to open the door at while A few of the troop members were trying to keep their Hold on two Boys that they found Names Chase and Harry Jones the Two boys knew about their Older sister being a Vampire due to Grandmother Weir telling them that they were going to be Spell-Masters When they got older

Val-Mudrap-slash-Muldvaarp-slash-The Troop Leader's eyes flash Demon Black her Staff's Aka the Mole's eyes on the staff turned red then She hit the ground with her Staff suddenly a Blue-ish or mix colors flash over the ground and around where there was the same Red door appeared right in the middle of the ground Knowing that She was going to Win this time She smirked

* * *

**- AT ETHAN BRANDON AND JANE'S HOUSE -**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After leaving Gabe Benny Eric Sarah Erica and Amanda behind to get some Food Me and Brandon ran back to Our house to check up on Jane We were both Worried that She could and might be possessed due to the Charmed Moleos' That probably explains why Jane was acting so Weird and Out of it last night me and Brandon ran up to the house I know Mom is going to be pissed off but I broke the lock on the door with My Vampire strength Brandon sighed out I opened the front door letting myself and Brandon into the house

Jane?! Janey?!.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Me and Brandon called out into the House while Brandon closed the front door then I saw over by the Tv or in front of the TV was Jane dressed up in her Troop's uniform looking right at the turned on TV I tapped Brandon on his shoulder He looked at me and I pointed over to and at the TV

Jane.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon sighed out walk towards the living room as I followed Brandon me and Him all most fell down due to Papers on the ground I looked down at them only to see It was of the same Door I frowned and walk over to Brandon and Jane We got right behind her as Jane turned around with no feelings shown on her face

Are you okay Janey?.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon asked I was really worried over her Jane really did not really Look and or act like her normal self

Doors in the floor Moles by the score Val Mudrap forever more!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane suddenly chanted the same chant me and Brandon heard in our vision well all most the same chant then Jane smiled at me and Brandon evilly as her Normal Brown-ish-blue eyes flash that same Demon black the white part of her eyes was black and the colored part of her eyes was Red then they turned back to their normal color Me and Brandon were a bit taken back by that

That is not okay.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I breathed out Jane tried to walk away I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back with my Vampire strength as Me and Brandon stood in front of Jane who started talking again

I must go Val Mudrap is wanting all of us to come.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane announced in a trance like voice that I have not heard since Sarah was in a trance by Jesse and Atticus Ugh I hate their names put together Brandon looked at me I looked at him and together we turned our heads back to Jane

Val who? Jane just snap out of this trance thing!,,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I snapped at Jane with my fangs out then Me and Brandon put our hands on both of Jane's shoulders' Oh no not another Vision Me and Brandon gasped as our normal dark brown eyes glazed over bright white as we went into the vision

**Mine and Brandon's Vision  
Flash**

Me and Brandon saw The troop leader holding up a Mole-staff and the Eyes of the mole-staff were glowing bright red While Me and Brandon heard the same voices chanting again **"Holes in the ground"**

**Another Flash**

Me and Brandon saw after another flash I saw at the front of the troop was Dirk and Kirk Turner the Tornado Twins then another little flash I gasped at What I saw a Few of the kids in the troop Were holding Erica's Little Brothers! Chase and Harry! While the chanting kept going **"Moles all around"**

**The Third Flash Of The Long Vision**

Me and Brandon saw after the seeing Erica's Little Brothers being held against their will's another flash happened Showing pieces of an Old place somewhere in Whitechapel then another flash showing that same Door **"Watch our numbers grow!" **Then suddenly the Door flew Open showing off a swirling purple portal and it was very bright and at the end of it was a black hole It must be going to the UNDERWORLD!

**Flash[End Of Vision]**

Me and Brandon gasped coming out of the vision I pulled my hand back from Jane's left shoulder Brandon who was still in shock from his part of the vision kept his hand on Jane when She rolled her eyes and went to the front door I grab her by her shoulders and pulled Jane back

Oh No Sis Sorry.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon apologized to Our Little Possessed Sister as I pulled her to the kitchen

You have gotta stay put here at the House okay?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked Jane to do I pushed her into the another room When my cell phone started ringing I sighed out before taking my cell phone out of my pants' pocket I pointed at the Papers on the floor Brandon nodded and went to picked them up and off the ground I sighed and walked away from the way into the dinning room and more into the living room there was damn papers all over the place I saw the Caller-ID and smiled seeing who it was and I hit the answer part on my phone and put it up to my ear

Benny what is up? did you guys Find anything yet?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,I asked over the Cell phone as Benny was looking at one of His and Gabe's Grandma's shelves' Benny shook his head After He sent Amanda and Gabe to find some Blood bags for the Full Fledged Vampires Erica who was laying down on Benny and Gabe's Grandma's Table holding her stomach She was the hungry-est one out of them Benny was getting hungry himself A Fledgling's Hunger is stronger then a Full Vampires'

Nothing really but Ethan you and Brandon need to get over here and quick I think Grandma left us something that might be useful.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered Over the cell phone I turned around then back making Sure Jane did not come out of the kitchen yet while Benny turned around to Eric and Sarah who were looking right at him with Hungry looks on their faces with both of their arms crossed the only reason why they were looking at Benny was because He still has Human Blood going through his Body The fake Blood was only to keep from him dying and to keep His Human half smell from coming out The truth was Benny did not have Human Blood any more after Being a Fledgling for as Long as Benny he lost the Blood He gulped before turning back Erica sighed before throwing a book that was laying right next to her at the Hungry Vampires and Not even hitting them

All so Eric and Sarah are looking at me like I am a burrito.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny added into the cell phone I chuckled softly and remembering that My Little sister was charmed

Me and Brandon have to stay and watch Jane She has got the donut fever and let Erica know that they got her Brother but after She eats All so Fine anything you can about the charmed donuts or the moles or Val Mudrap Anything okay?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I explained-slash-then-asked I heard a Sigh and then a Yell "Erica start looking For The Charmed Donuts Or The Moles Or Any name that goes by Val Mudrap!" I nodded before hanging up And not seeing Jane coming out of the kitchen holding a frying pan then smirked I heard a Big *SLAM!* and something falling to the ground behind me and something hard dropping to the floor and a groan I turned around to see Brandon on the floor and frying laying right next to him and Jane holding a Water gun not just any water gun My Holy water gun I held up my hands Not even two seconds later Jane pulled the trigger and Holy water flew at me I screamed in Pain When the holy water hit me before dropping to the floor whimpering in pain Jane then ran to the Front door and closed it I tried to get up but I was slowly but surely healing I have not had Benny's Fledgling blood in a few days I need it to heal! Where are they!?

* * *

**- A LITTLE BIT LATER AT BENNY AND GABE'S HOUSE WITH ALL OF THE OTHERS -**

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Well Whitechapel is running on nothing Me and Amanda went to Like Fourteen different Places where we could and would get blood at was Locked up tight or Out of the Blood bags I am starting to get really hungry so was Amanda due to the both of us being weak We could not rip off the locks so yeah We used the last bit of Our super speed and Flashed back to mine and Benny's Grandma's house and walked right into the house and to Grandma's Magic room Where Grandma kept all of her magic stuff We walk into the room just to see Sarah off in the corner breathing hard holding a Jar fulled with what looked like water and so was Eric holding the same thing I saw Erica laying on the table holding the book we needed to go through

Hey guys Where is the blood bags?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked me and Amanda I groaned running my fingers through my short brown hair Amanda sighed crossing her arms Benny was looking at the book that Erica was holding

Nothing Either they were out of the Blood bags or It was locked up tighter then a hole.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda remarked-slash-answered Benny chuckled When Sarah went to open that jar she was holding suddenly

AMANDA!.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Rory's Voice screamed out as He hopped into the room making Me jumped up Amanda snap her head to him and Benny backing away from Erica and the book

WHOA!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me Benny and Amanda exclaimed loudly I put my hand over my Undead heart forgetting that I did not have a Heartbeat Sarah turned around then back rolling her eyes

What do you think you are doing RORY!? Only Amanda can go 'AMANDA!',,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.Amanda warned Rory doing some stupid face and hands wave before grabbing her stomach

Says you! (Then sees Erica laying on the table breathing harder) Whoa Erica you do not look so good.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory told His friend then Girlfriend getting a weakly chuckle from Erica

Whoa Benny it Looks like Our Grandma left in the middle-snack attack,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out looking at the Boxes and the half Eaten moleos on the table as my stomach started to growl

Yeah but She did leave us this,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny said looking down at the book Erica was holding Rory nodded and picked it up and Erica sat up on the table looking at Benny and Rory Who flip the book over and saw the front of the book

Sacred Order Of The Mole By Val Mudrap.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory readded from the front of the book then flipped back open  
Benny saw Erica eyeing him me and Rory She needs and wants Blood Just does not care Who it comes from I shook my head saying to Erica that she was not going to get any blood from me and I looked over Rory's shoulder Damn! those moles look good!

Wow! Some of these moles look very delicious.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,I commented licking my teeth and my pointy fangs Benny sighed Rory nodded in agreement

Skim through it Look through anything that can help us to figure out what those moles are up to.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,Benny instructed Rory to do When Eric snapped around making me a little dizzy With a little Vial fulled with red some

What about this! Benny Gabe Amanda?! It is RED! Can one of you make this into blood with one of your guys' spells?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric asked-slash-begged One of us to do Does Eric know from His spell-master Side that It really does not work that way?

That is not how it,,.,.,..,.,...,.,.,.,I went to start explaining How It takes time to make Grandma's Newer better tasting Fake Blood When Eric and Sarah Vampire-ed out on me Amanda and Benny The both of them hissed showing off their short and long fangs Red-slash-Gold eyes from Eric Yellow-slash-Gold eyes from Sarah making me Jump If I was not this Hungry you know me I would have hissed back Erica was too tired to even hiss or go Vampire on us

Sure Let's give her a try!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.My voice squeaked or cracked Eric nodded and I heard a Sigh or a Mumble from under his breath of "Okay" Eric held up the Little vial with fulled with Red some I stuck my hands out Benny and Amanda watched on Hoping that I was going to do right Well I can not When I gotten Hissed at and I know I will get my ass kicked for messing up Here goes nothing I started chanting the spell and When I finished chanting In-between of Red and Pink our mixed colors together shot out of my hands and floated over to the Red vial hitting it Eric showed his fangs right after the spell hit the vial Eric quickly unscrewed the top of the vial and Drink his half before making a Face that show the fake blood I made was really really bad and then held his hand out with the vial in his hand

Give me Give me!.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah chanted a bit taking the vial from Eric and took her half of the Vial before handing it off to Erica who sniffed the vial Groaned and tossed it off to the Little trash can Grandma had in the room

Ugh!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah groaned because It tasted that bad not even a few seconds later Something dropped to the ground right behind Sarah and Eric and a Little *POP* Me Amanda Erica and Benny followed down from Sarah's butt to the ground and hanging from Eric and Sarah's butt-ends was Two gray tail? Oh SHIT! I knew I messed up They looked like elephant trunks or tails!

Whoa.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed suddenly and very quietly Benny bumped her shoulder telling her to shut up Erica nodded

What?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric and Sarah asked Me at the same time My eyes widened but hoping that the both of them did not see that

Nothing!.,.,.,.,.,.Me Amanda and Benny answered them both quickly When Rory looked like he found something on that Val girl

Is this a clue? The Mothers and Fathers departed from the village the children played for eternity All hailed Muldvaarp child-beast charmer keeper of the key to the underworld! Sounds or Looks like a clue to me!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory explained While Erica's eyes changed to gold as she was looking at Rory She pulled his face closer to her's before Pushing their lips together My eyes widened Really? now? Erica wrapped her legs around Rory's waist Rory's hands went to her bottom half up dropping the book I rolled my eyes and picked it up

Muldvaarp? Nice name No wonder its hates His or her's mother and father.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah remarked rolling her eyes I shook my head and flip to the next page When something grab me

Whoa! Clue number two Rory would be on fire right now if He was the one that found it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out looking at the Girl on the photo and in the news paper what it sai was **"Mini Mole Club House Collapses" **and I guess this Girl made it happen I lower the book and Amanda and Benny pointed at the Girl so did Eric

It is the girl that beat you and Brandon up!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda exclaimed While Rory had put Erica back down on the table and pulling away from her I looked at her and frowned

I would not say "Beat up" I was weak and I all so had a stomach full of pizza!.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,I replied babyishly getting a look from Sarah nodding as well then We all saw the Name the Girl had **'Val Mudrap' **It sounded close to Muldvaarp did it?

There is that name again Val Mudrap..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sang out in thought or just because She was wanting some I frowned at her only to see She was looking at my neck I give her a look and Erica quickly turned her head I heard Benny mumbling next to me

It is an Anagram from Muldvaarp! Shorter It is Val Mudrap She just moved it around!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny explained then a Hit to my shoulder and then Benny's

It uses the same letters too!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed-slash-added Amanda looked in and out of thought

Whatever! Ethan and Brandon need to see this!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda shouted getting nods from Sarah and Eric then the both of them walked out of the room leaving Rory to see their Tails

Wow! You two guys have.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory started Me Benny and Amanda grab Rory by his shoulders making Eric and Sarah turn around to us

One of you is very hot and One of you has very Beautiful eyes!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda covered for me Sarah frowned and scoffed before following Eric out Rory looked at My brother and Amanda

Race you!.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny and Amanda exclaimed to the Stupid dumber Blonde Vampire Rory nodded his head fastly Letting out an "OKAY!" and The two full Vampires ran out of the Room with My Fledgling Brother right behind them I went to follow them out when I remembered Dammit Erica I walked back into Grandma's magic room to see Erica laying down again with her hand on her forehead groaning I stood in the door-way with my hand on the wall a-cross from me

Erica Come on! We have to go now!.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.I shouted at the Hungry Blonde-slash-Brown headed Vampire Erica tried to sit up but Just fell back again I sighed and walked over to the table

I cannot get up Gabey carry me? please?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked-slash-begged me to do holding her arms out I rolled my eyes before grabbing her waist and sitting her up Erica wrapped her arms around my neck I put my right arm under her legs and my left arm around her or however you do it I grunted Damn I did not know Erica was hard to hold or to carry and I ran out of the room and out the front door Which was open because Amanda Benny and Rory were waiting on me and Erica So we ran to Ethan and Brandon's house Benny opened the door and we walked into the house looking for the twins I put Erica down and In the living room was Brandon on the living room floor with a frying pan next to his head and Ethan at his feet whimpering in pain and a Water gun next to him Jane found Ethan's Holy water Gun He was slowly but surely healing up He was all most done When We ran into the room as Brandon sat up groaning holding his head Benny went over to Ethan and moved him closer to us as Erica slowly walk in kneeling next to Rory

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! what happened?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Benny asked them both looking around the house and the living room I did not see Jane any where

Huh? (As Rory grabbed the frying pan with a Dented in it) I turned my back on her for one second facing Ethan and the next thing I know She is gone and I have this killer headache.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon replied rubbing his head Erica chuckles before a Low growl came from her stomach I looked. at Benny, I all ready knew What happened to Ethan, because. there was a water gun on the floor

Dude She totally grilled your cheese.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory commented pointing at the Frying pan with a dented in it I sighed and pushed his shoulder When Me and Benny put the Book and the Old part of a Newspaper in front of Ethan and Brandon's faces

Recognize this little rug rat? Her name is Val Mudrap AKA Muldvaarp She likes talking little boys and girls on field trips to the UNDERWORLD!.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,I explained to them then Exclaimed the Under-World part Brandon grab it from me and Benny as Him and Ethan looked over it

I found the one clue! It was fun!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory exclaimed as me and Benny pulled Ethan and Brandon to their feet Amanda had her arms crossed I heard a Mumble of "One clue and that is going to be it for The rest of his Vampire years" under her breath I bit my lip

Mini Mole Clue House Collapses One Nice-year-old witness said the building got sucked into a door in the floor.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Brandon read from the part of the Old Whitechapel newspaper with a worried look on his face

Where is this place!? me and Brandon saw it in our visions along with Erica's brothers!.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan yelled Erica's eyes widened in shock Oh no They took her little brothers? This will not end well for Val girl

Well It was in the old part of town.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda answered shrugging her shoulders

We need to go there Fast..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan and Brandon sighed We all nodded our heads When Eric and Sarah appeared in the dining room walk-way or door-way looking tired

How can you two's Mother and Father have so much meat in your freezer and none of it be Human!?.,.,.,.,..,.,.Sarah exclaimed angrily her and Eric turn to walk back into the Kitchen When the Tails Brandon and Ethan saw them

hey Cool tails you guys.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon commented on their Tails that Stopped Eric and Sarah shit I am dead

TAILS!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric and Sarah screamed out looking down at their Elephant trunks as their tails Yep I am dead

Come on Jane has got a good head start to there.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Ethan sighed taking off to the front door With Benny and Brandon following right behind him

Tails!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed to Amanda Erica and Rory Eric and Sarah took off to the kitchen I speeded to the front door Erica Rory and Amanda following behind me

* * *

**- BACK TO NOW WITH ERICA ETHAN BENNY AMANDA GABE ERIC SARAH RORY AND BRANDON VAL MUDRAP AND THE TROOP -**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

We gotten there before Jane did We all stood behind a Tree I was beside Ethan who had his hands on his knees Erica was watching as her Little brothers were fighting the troop but not winning Suddenly Jane appeared out of nowhere the troop parted ways to let Jane through to to Val Mudrap or Muldvaarp or whatever After trying to keep Eric and Sarah from killing Gabe We had on all of our jackets since it was cold outside When Val Mudrap turned around to Jane her eyes flash to the Demon black

We have been waiting for you.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Val Mudrap told Jane They waited for a few seconds then Jane held her hand out Val Mudarp grab Jane's hand and pulled her right next to her and Jane would be the first one to go through the door

Jane.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan sighed out nervously I nodded this is bad I can not let anything happen to Jane She is my Later on family In-Laws Gabe was next to Brandon who was next to Sarah then took out Four Vials One for Eric another for Sarah another for Erica and the last one for Gabe I noticed Brandon looked a little sad with himself giving the vial to Gabe

Here guys Drink this it May give all of you a bit of a boost.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon told them Sarah grab her vial opened the top brought it up to her lips and drink down the vial Gabe opened his vial and smelt it he had a dreamily look on his face before drinking down his vial Erica tried to grab her vial But was too weak to do so Gabe held onto it for her Eric drink down his vial giving a Face like He did when He drank down the Potion a few hours ago

I ought to kick your Boyfriend's butt for turning me and Eric into freaks!.,.,.,.,.Sarah snapped quietly Gabe growled at her

Yeah because before these wickedly awesome up-grades you guys were all most totally normal!.,.,.,..,..Brandon pointed out When Sarah slapped her tail up and to Brandon's face slapping him

Ow! It feels Like sandpaper!.,.,.,.,.,Brandon hissed quietly giving Sarah a look of him being Pissed off to his heart

Guys! Quit it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I whispered-slash-snapped at Brandon and Sarah When Val Mudarp held up her Mole staff its eyes glowed red

All hail Muldvaarp! (Eyes flash Demon black for a second) And now we Open the door to eternal freedom!.,.,.,.,.,Val Mudrap shouted taking the bag over the other end it was a key on the other end Shocker! Ethan stood up

Okay Muldvaarp is the guardian of the door keeper of the key We have got to get the key away from her So she can not open that door,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained quietly as Val Mudrap walk over to where the door would be at

How do all of you guys feel?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan asked Our Hungry Vampire friends and Brothers

I feel Amazing-ly different like I am not dying or weak but more powerful,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Gabe answered-slash-whispered I shook my head of that idea He was given Human blood Erica shook her head before all most falling down when Gabe appeared at her side and grab her to keep her from falling down

Better but I do not think that I can not fight.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,Eric answered as well shaking his head Ethan nodded in understanding I looked back at Brandon who was next to Amanda with her spell-book all ready out and ready to use

Than you and Sarah get those kids out of there and if you can get Erica's brothers Me and Brandon are going after our sister.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told the Vampires Eric nodded before flashing pass Ethan and rounded up his part of the troop Sarah flashed away from Brandon and rounded up her part of the troop I grab Ethan's hand watching as Sarah and Eric were fighting the troop trying to get to the door While Gabe had flashed to another tree not even one foot away from His brother and the others Gabe put Erica down leaning against the tree

Come on Erica you gotta help fight your brothers are out there!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe tried knocking the Vampire back to her normal self Un-doing the cap and held the vial in front of her face and nose But that did not work

No I need more then Human Blood Gabey I need Vampire blood I need them both Gabey.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..Erica told him then sang or moaned the last part Gabe sighed before pulling his jacket and shirt out of the way of his neck where Erica started eyeing his neck

Erica here take a bit of my Vampire blood you know when to stop Right?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked His fellow Vampire Erica nodded Gabe breathed out Erica's eyes changed to her Vampire yellow her fangs popped out she lean in closer to Gabe's neck while Gabe felt Erica rub her fangs against his skin he bit his lip to keep from groaning Suddenly Gabe felt Erica push her fangs into his neck Gabe let out a little whimper it was a little painful but then it turn to pleasure Gabe knew that because His brother all ways told him that it was all ways pleasure Gabe put his hand on the tree to keep himself up as Erica sucked his blood She growled and pushed herself closer to Gabe smiling to herself when She heard a little groan come from Gabe's mouth Suddenly feeling stronger then She has ever felt before Erica pulled away from Gabe's neck with blood coming from her mouth Erica wiped clean using her hand then opened her eyes She thought When did I close them looking at Gabe who all so had his eyes closed but not for long A few seconds after Erica opened her eyes Gabe did the same too cleaning the blood off his neck She smiled at the holes that She made on his neck healed Gabe handed her the vial of blood Erica smirked and drank it down When Val Mudrap stuck the end of the staff with the key into the Door's key hole

I watched as Val Mudrap walked off the door Suddenly everything around the door started blowing up I mean like being blown like in the wind then the Door flew open a Bright swirling Purple portal going to the Underworld I guess Jane and Erica's brothers were the only ones left there

Single file to eternal freedom!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Val Mudrap announced turning around to see The troop that had been there right behind her Was now gone We all came out from our hiding spots I heard two flashes and Gabe was behind Brandon and Amanda and Erica was next to Ethan

Get away from Our sister/My brothers!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica Brandon and Ethan demanded Val Mudrap to do She took a hold of Chase Erica growled at her showing her fangs off

Where are all of my Little ones!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Val Mudrap exclaimed-slash-asked nevrously looking around for the troop Our eyes landed on Eric and Sarah who were fighting the Troop with their Tails wrapped around them trying to hold them Ethan turned back to Val Mudrap

They are all in better hands now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan smirked I turned my head back over to Eric and Sarah and My best friend looked like she was getting mad over the Troop fighting them

RELAX You MOLEO maniacs!...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah screamed at her half of the possessed troop I rolled my eyes Sarah used to be So awesome with Kids

SARAH stopp yelling or screaming at them!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric demanded the Older Vampire to do and Not yell at the little kids

Why won't they Just lay down and take a NAP!?.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah complained to Eric When Amanda and Brandon came forward to me Erica and Ethan holding their arms out with Ethan who had his fists ready Is he more of a Bad-ass in Vampire mode?

Me and Amanda got this.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon reassured all three of us then Brandon and Amanda held up their hands pointing them at Val Mudrap

Zacaroth Maznacaroth-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Was all Amanda and Brandon could chant out When Val Mudrap's Mole Staff's eyes glowed red or just the whole head and suddenly two red Lights shot out of the Eyes or the head and Hit Amanda but she did not go down easy another red light shot out again at her that one got Amanda but the first red light got Brandon it went through their bodies they both let out "OH'S!" and gasps of pain before falling down to the ground Gabe flash to Brandon's side Amanda moved her head up

Oh that really stings! You guys are on you owns!.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.Amanda grunted out before her head fell back onto the ground Val Mudrap pushed Chase to the ground He fell down hard letting out a Little scream of pain Erica moved our side to her brothers grabbing Harry and picking Chase up and flashing to the tree me and Ethan moved forward as did Val girl with Ethan had his fists up I had my fangs out When

AMANDA!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Rory screamed jumping in front of Ethan and in the way of Val Mudrap Amanda got her head off the ground

Knock it off RORY!.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Amanda groaned before her head fell back onto the ground Rory shrugged his shoulders turning back to the Mole-girl

You are ruining My FUN! Stop it!,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Val Mudrap demanded Rory's face turned serious looking at the Mole girl

Why don't you make me?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory said in a serious voice Val Mudrap give him a Weird face with wide eyes She nodded then Shot Rory with the mole staff

OW! This (Another shot) Is (Another Shot) So (Another Shot) painful!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory exclaimed She kept shooting Rory with her Mole staff Ethan ran over to Jane

Jane come On!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan yelled at her as I watched Rory take more and More of the Shots of Red lights at him then Rory suddenly grab onto the staff as it kept hitting him with those red lights She was fighting him back then I heard a yell of "STOP!" coming from the side of the Door I turned my head to see Jane fighting Ethan who kept a hold on her wrist If Ethan uses His Vampire Powers then Erica will know that I turned him I gasped When Rory pulled the staff away from Val Mudrap making himself and her fall down to the ground the Staff in the middle of them

OW! My everything hurts!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory moaned in pain When I saw Val Mudrap going for her Mole staff I grab her feet and tried to pull her back Damn! this girl is strong!

Rory! Grab Jane!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told the Hurting Blonde Vampire and Rory did as He was told to do Val Mudrap kicked me in the stomach making me let go of her feet as She went to grab it Ethan flew himself all so grabbing onto it

That is mine! You are cheating!.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,Val Mudrap shouted at My boyfriend as Ethan and her started playing tig-of-war with the Staff I got onto my knees to see Rory trying to hold onto Jane

I must go through the Door Muldvaarp is coming!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Jane said trying to get out of Rory's hold Come on Ethan use your Vampire powers!

I can not hold her! ERICA!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory cried out Erica checked up her brothers one last time before flashing over to Rory and taking a hold of Jane's ankles trying to pull on the girl I sped up and behind Ethan grabbing the end with the key on it

It is all yours creep-weasel!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan yelled I let go of my end then Ethan let go the Staff fell into the door making a Blue orb come from it Val Mudrap was about to fall in her heels at the door her arms out waving them out trying to not fall into the door I smirked at Ethan who smirked back I sped up to her and kicked her in the stomach making her fall in holding onto the ground I watched as her eyes turned to the Demon Black and her hands turn to mole claws

No fair! No fair!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Val Mudrap screamed at Me and Ethan I chuckled flashing my fangs with a smile

Guess what Val Mudrap!? Life Is Just Not Fair At all!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted back slamming my foot onto her claw hand making her fall in Ethan ran over to me and together We slammed the door shut

Ha! How do you like them donuts?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked making a stupid joke When Jane ran to Ethan and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him then I saw her arm go from Ethan's waist to my waist pulling both into a hug

I do not know what happened But I am glad you guys saved me.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane said looking around

Do not worry Jane you are safe Everything is back to normal-ish,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Ethan shrugged Gabe had all ready pulled Brandon up to his feet When Amanda snap her head up and The Troop looking around as well all so did not remembered what had happened for the pass few days Eric and Sarah's tails dropped from them and onto the ground

Can someone finally help me? up?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Amanda asked We turned to her as Amanda was trying to get up but it was not even working Me and Ethan looked at each other Jane knew where this was going to She covered her eyes

You two guys can kiss or make out with each other now.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.Jane smiled I knew she was rolling her eyes even through her hand I chuckled back grabbing Ethan's waist and pulled him to me Our chests touch Ethan looked up at me with a blush on his face I thought Vampires did not blush well I thought wrong I brought my right hand up to the back of Ethan's head and my left hand went to Ethan's back then I crash my lips onto Ethan's lips and started moving them Ethan did the same I was about to push my way into his mouth When Erica made a Hissing sound making me and Ethan pull away and She pointed to Amanda Ethan pull out of my arms and we walk over to Amanda We kneeled down beside her

I think I need somebody with a vast knowledge of medical aid.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Amanda groaned I shook my head and Jane helped get Amanda up I was on her right and Ethan on her left had both of her arms thrown over our shoulders When a Little groan came from where Rory was laying

Vampire down needs assistance.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory moaned out holding his arm up then it fell back down Erica rolled her eyes playfully before going back down to Rory's level She smiled running her fingers through his blonde hair bring her right wrist up to her mouth Please tell me She is not going to give Rory her blood Erica's fangs came out and she bit down on her wrist then brought it to Rory's mouth and We watched him suck some of the blood from her wrist I know that Rory was going to get hooked but How did Erica get back to normal on just one vial of fake blood? no Gabe did not I will yell at him later

* * *

**- AFTER THE WEEKEND ON MONDAY AT WHITECHAPLE HIGH SCHOOL -**

* * *

**Erica's POV**

Me Ethan Gabe Brandon Benny Rory and Amanda were walking around everybody was pretty mad that We had to go back to School again I was explaining on How my Mom and Dad had gotten half way around the world when We broke the charm on the Mothers and Fathers of Whitechapel And We all were telling all of our stories on how Our Moms and Dads and Grandmother had no ideas on What happened over the pass few days All so bad News Chase hurt his wrist and his arm They were not broken so It was good nothing was broken So Here we are me and Rory holding hands I hope He was not hook on my Vampire blood

Grandma had no idea how she got to that singles resort in the Dominican,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny and Gabe chucked at what happened to their Grandmother or Grandma Weir I bit my lip as me and Rory bump hips and I was trying to hide the Bite marks on my neck Rory had gotten a little rough over the weekend yep I think He is hook on my Blood

Mom end up at Fun-Fun-Land Jane was in Words very furious that She went there with out me Brandon and herself.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told as we turned down another hall way and standing there with His locker open was Eric and Sarah by his side

Well you two guys look way better.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe pointed out or commented Brandon grab his arm I really do not like Where this is going to

Well Thanks to yours and Benny's Grandma getting rid of those tails you escaped an epic butt kicking Fledgling.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah admitted nodding Ooooh nice burn Sarah We all looked at him Amanda who was behind him bumped him forward making Brandon move a bit

Hey Brandon what was in that energy potion you gave all of us? I can not believe I am going to say this but for a Little bit of a Spell-master in you It actually worked.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric and Amanda explained Brandon's smile drop from his face

Little of this Little of that (Does not talking anymore Face turns scared like face) A lot of my blood.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon whispered the last part My mouth fell open so did Everybody else's

WHAT! I DRINK Human blood!? I am going to drink you later and you are not going to like it! (Brandon gives him a look) Fine! it is going to be pleasure a bit.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe exclaimed I let go of Rory's hand I give him a Look that said "I catch up with you in a second" Eric and Sarah's eyes widened Sarah's mouth fell open

Later!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.And with that Everybody had parted ways and I stood right there with my arms crossed Sarah went to my side I giggled

I drank Brandon's Blood? This is awful!.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Sarah shouted I saw Brandon looking behind and at Sarah before turning back around I knew he was worried about Sarah coming after him

I know So bah! or gross in your words.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric agreed I shrugged my shoulders I had Ethan's blood him and remember I kept him from turning into a Vampire!

No No no! you do not understand Eric I actually liked it! Guys it was the best! I can not stop thinking about it! .,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah admitted That is so Not Good!

Sarah It is not your fault Everything tastes good when you are hungry.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,Eric reassured His Fellow Vampire and with that said He closed his locker and walk off Sarah stood there I smirked bumped her shoulder before walking away myself as soon as I get up to my guys I saw Amanda and Eric fighting like She was going to think about them being together and Eric saying It was all of his fault She just shook her head and walked away leaving Eric trying not to Cry I frowned I hope they work everything out on my hands I cannot stop thinking about Gabe's Vampire Blood Get it out of my head I do not need it I need to stay to bags blood My life is not going to get any easy

* * *

**Okay! SO that is the end of the chapter! so what are your thoughts? Oh NO! Can Amanda and Eric work everything out? or will they break up for good?! what are your thoughts on Gabe being a Full Vampire now?! can he control his Blood-lust for Brandon's blood can Sarah do the same!? do you think Erica is hook on Gabe's blood!? Well give me your thoughts and I will answer them It was the longest CHAPTER SO FAR! I hope you guys enjoyed it! All so you think I should add another Male Oc? and I will make my own chapter for this called Making Up? Or Breaking Up? It should not take long then again My birthday is on the 17th and I might go see the new Grown Ups part Two movie so I can do it as soon as I can also Halloweird Should be up in a Few Days or so!**

**Read And Comment Your Thoughts Please**

**~Bethan Forever**


	8. Making Up? Or Breaking Up?

** Hey Everyone! I am back and with My Very Own Chapter for My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season two/Our Best Friend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires! Sorry that I wanted to make my Own Chapter I just had this idea in my brain or head or just both Let's Just say both! So before you ask why This Chapter is named Making Up? Or Breaking Up? It is totally about Every Pairing in the Series Benny and Ethan NOT breaking up! I hate when people break their Hearts And everything I ask in the last chapter "Village Of The Darned" chapter will in fact Be answered! I ask if Amanda and Eric will break up for good?! Or will they work everything out!? Is Erica in fact hooked on Gabe's Vampire Blood?! Can Gabe control his New-Blood-lust for Brandon's Blood?! and Can Sarah do the same!? And I forgot to ask this! Will Rory find out that His Girlfriend wants Gabe's blood!? think he will be mad? Understanding? or will Rory get so Mad will he fight Gabe? or just end up breaking things off with Erica? well you guys will find out soon enough! All so What do you think about Amanda and Eric pairing? I think they are Cute! I wonder does everybody agree with me? It is probably that I made them funny and cute together that and Is it because Amanda is or was a Werewolf and Now She is a Vampire? and Eric is a Vampire too Or is it Just because He is Josh from "The Hunger Games?" yeah I think it is that one or It is just a way better pairing then Ethan and Sarah? "Etharah Or Sethan?" Ahh I will ask you guys later at the end of the chapter! All so there is going to be a New Guy In the story! His name is Jeremy he is a Human and He is How do I put this? Oh yeah! Gabriel's mate! Do not worry He will turn into something Take a Vote should He turn into a Vampire? or a Werewolf? Since there is a Lot of Vampires all ready!**

**The Summary For Making Up? Or Breaking Up?: Drama! In Whitechapel High School with Amanda and Eric fighting Erica having to deal with Blood-lust for Gabe's Vampire Blood and Gabe lusting after Brandon's blood Can He control himself from drinking Human Blood right from a Human? Now that He is a Full Fledged Vampire? All so Can Sarah keep her blood-lust under control when a New guy shows up with blood that Even gets to the other Vampires? Knowing Sarah the answer is no In the Middle of all of this is Benny and Ethan trying to Have a bit of romance Until the next Monster thing hits Whitechapel Warning!: Might be a Little bit of sexual themes MIGHT! And All so Might have a bit of Sex In this Episode!**

**Thanks To for the Last Chapter Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two-slash-Our Best Friend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!: emo-rocker101 Autumrose and person(Guest)  
Thanks To For the last Chapter of You Hurt Me: Autumrose and emo-rocker101  
The Author's Note for Like Mother Like Son: thanks emo-rocker101! I will keep my mind On My Stories! and save the other Stories' ideas for Later!**

**Gabe: So I am a Full Fledged Vampire now? SWEET! I can not wait for the action that is going to happen When We start fighting again! and Just so you guys know This Chapter does not have any fighting in it or it might and some Fighting Words or something like that *Shrugging shoulder***

**Brandon: Yeah A lot has happened Since We last talk! Or We as in Me My boyfriend and Our friends did Bethan Forever made up her mind to add another OC! Just for my little girl! (Gabriel:*Coos looking at everybody*) Until She is grown up! So I have been reading a Lot of stories! As you know Bethan Stories! I mean there is a Lot more NOW! So I think All of the Ethan and Sarah Shippers (Sarah: Ummm I am not for that parting because Ethan is a Nerd) sorry for that are going more towards Benny and Ethan!**

**Erica: I had a very good day But with the Blood Lust going on in this chapter some of you guys might think differently!**

**Me: Yeah and More Bethan Romance coming up In this Chapter! I know you guys love it! So Who wants to say What I own and Do not own Please?**

**Amanda: I will do it! Bethan Forever does not own My Babysitter's A Vampire and or Any of the characters!  
Ethan Benny Erica Rory Sarah All most everybody you can think of in the Tv Show! But Bethan Forever does own Me (Amanda) Eric Gabe Brandon and all of their styles! Destiny and Gabriel And Jeremy who has the looks of that Luke Benward guy is that his last name right? Whatever He just fits in My Babysitter's A Vampire and If Bethan Forever did own all of this! There would be a Season Three by now and Benny and Ethan would be together In the show and the movie!**

**emo-rocker101: Ah! Do not worry! Amanda and Eric will be together again! and they are Really happy that they have a Fan rutting for them! and I kind of know why you like them It is because they are funny together? right? well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Autumrose: Do Not Worry About Amanda and Eric! They will probably get back together I am Shocked that Nobody has said that they might just go and Beat Eric up! I guess they do make a pretty good couple! I hope you enjoy this chapter! and all so! There will be A lot Of Romances! I can tell you that!**

**person(Guest): Okay! Okay! Sorry that I did not Update Soon enough for My fans! and Thank you for the comment! I all so hope you enjoy the chapter as well!**

**So I guess that is about it Just take it Easy This Chapter might not be my Best But Hey I tried right? Well anyways Why is there a New OC? because I know Who Destiny is going to end up with and I will say it will Shock you! I can say this Chapter probably will have some Drama between Amanda and Eric! They may or may not break up! Enough Said here is Chapter Eight Making Up? Or Breaking Up? Enjoy!**

**Note!: This Chapter takes Place a Few days After The "Village Of The Darned" Episode making it the month of the Halloweird Episode All so It is the start of the month! so yeah! anyways Enjoy again!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Making Up? Or Breaking Up?**

* * *

**Whitechapel High School Ethan's Point Of View**

I stood by my locker next to Benny's locker The Group is just not the same has it was before this Whole Amanda and Eric fighting thing and Gabe becoming a Full Vampire I just wish Everything could go back to normal you know? We never played that Game Erica would have not gotten possessed by that Demon We would have not dug up that Soul's box Jesse and Atticus would have not came back from the dead I have not gotten bitten by Jesse Erica sucked the Vemon out Everything goes for there I sighed and turn around to my locker door and opened it up Just when I felt two hands cover my eyes I let out a little gasp of shock then I remembered Benny loves to do this to me Whenever I have my back turned to him

Guess you?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny whispered-slash-asked into my ear I bit my lip to keep a groan or a moan or just both from coming out of my mouth I chuckled and took his hands off my eyes and kept going through my locker Trying to forget that Benny was behind me trying to make me you know what I shook my head until I felt Benny move his hands to my hips or waist or just both I moved my head to the side and It was Benny's turn to make his way up to my neck I felt Benny stick his head into my neck breathing in my smell It was something He used to do When I was a Human then Benny ran his fangs across the vein the Bigger vein in your whole body was on the neck

Go ahead Everybody is at Lunch you know right?.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I reminded him giggling softly Benny let out a small laugh before I felt his fangs push into my neck I gasped in a bit of pain but more in pleasure I heard sucking sounds coming from Benny's mouth I closed my eyes letting the pleasure go through me and my whole body See Remember how I said Benny turning me into a Vampire-Fledgling did not hurt It was more of pleasure With Jesse biting me making Erica or Benny choose in Becoming a Full Fledged Vampire It hurt you know like Hell! I felt Benny take his fangs out of my neck I turned around to see that He had my blood on his fangs and teeth I smiled before leaning forward and kissed him I pushed my tongue into Benny's mouth I was shocked when Benny growled I guess I was not supposed to do that Because Benny is more of the Man when it comes to me and him making out and other stuff ect.

I moaned when Benny rubbed his tongue at the roof of my mouth Once again Benny growled and slammed me into the lockers shutting my locker with his Vampire strength I frowned when Benny pulled away from my lips then I got an idea I popped my fangs out and went to Benny's lips and bit into his lips getting a slight gasp I chuckled before pulling away I watched as the Bite marks I put into Benny's lips healed right up I licked my right fang only to find out that It had no blood on it I growled before going to Benny's neck I pushed my fangs right into his neck my fangs felt the Benny's blood running right under them slowly I started sucking I gulped down as Much blood as I could I have not eaten or drank in a few days Since the Whole Moleos' Season thing And all of us going hungry you see A Fledgling Can go a few days without Human Blood Substitute or Drinking from another Fledgling or Full Vampire Fledglings can Since they live off of their Human Side of their Bodies Full Vampires have More Blood-lust then Fledglings do I guess because Our Vampire friends cannot go without blood for like A day or so I pulled away with Benny's blood on my fangs and teeth

So I guess my Blood is amazing right?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked me knowing the answer I am sure that Jesse used to and still does talk about Benny's blood then my blood being the Best He has ever had! I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck I lean forward and Give Benny a quick kiss before pulling back again

It is the best Blood that I have ever had in My Human Life and My Vampire life ever.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered with a smirk or a smile I really could not tell Benny smiled before pulling his arms away from my waist or hips I frowned but it disappeared When Benny grab my hand and We walk towards the lunch room I hope Nobody noticed that We were gone for like Twenty minutes or so Erica still has not found out that I am a Vampire and I hope to keep it that way for a while

* * *

**- In Sarah's Class Room -**

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later Sarah's Point Of View**

I sat in Mr. G's classroom I did forget the name of the class Whatever it was I had my class was a Older class for The Students that were about to leave this Place they call a High School So For me Being a Vampire and all You cannot have Babies you Watch Everybody you know and Love Just die right before your very eyes But that is Now the No-so Bright side of things being a Full Vampire But there Is A Bigger Bright side Of being a Full Vampire Is You have Super Un-human Strength you have Super Fast Speed You get hurt and you heal right up! and All so you get to Live Forever That is Awesome! This is the life I have all ways wanted And I was not going to give it up Benny was never a big fan on being a Vampire I wish He was the one who saved Ethan and Not Erica but Hey at least I have a Girl-friend Vampire! Next to Amanda She really is not as annoying as She was when She used to be a Human-slash-Werewolf Just then Miss. Fields walk into the classroom Great another stupid test

Okay Class today We have a New Student joining our school today.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.Miss Fields announced I rolled my eyes Another Stupid Nerd or Geek Yay, Miss Fields walked over to the door and opened it and In walks A freaking Hottest Guy I have ever SEEN! I smelt the air Man Even His blood was Great I licked my teeth or fangs Whenever I smell very good blood my fangs just come out

Everybody Say Welcome to Our Newest Student At Whitechapel High Jeremy Tucker,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Miss Fields told them whole Class to do Groans coming from the Class like this: "Hello Jeremy Tucker" Jeremy Sarah and Jeremy Mrs. Sarah Jeremy Tucker Mr and Mrs Jeremy Tucker I wonder If he would like my Last name Mr and Mrs Jeremy and Sarah Fox! I LOVE IT Jeremy give a small shyly wave to the classes Some of the girls were giving him Looks and giggles I growled through my teeth Miss Fields pointed to the Seat or desk next to mine! Oh My God! He is going to be sitting next to me!? Jeremy said thanks to Miss Fields and walk towards the seat next to my desk or seat!

Hi.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I greeted nicely What! Nicely!? Sarah Hannah Rose Fox! Is Never NICE! Well I used to be When I was a Geeky Nerdy Human With Not life What so ever Jeremy looked at me smiled and Mumbled a "hey" under his breath then took off his satchel that was on his shoulder and put it on the back of his Desk chair and sat down I just stared at him wanting to sigh out God Am I turning into Rochelle? from The Dusk?!

So um where are you from?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked leaning towards him Jeremy shrugged his shoulders I groaned rolling my eyes then I saw the Neck vein And I went into Vampire vision I saw the Blood running through his body I felt something dripping out of my mouth Was I No way! I quickly wiping my mouth clean

From the Old U.S.A you?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy answered me turning his head to me I just smiled and looked around the room and then to the outside of the school Jeremy nodded and turned his head back to the front of the class Where Miss Fields was drawing on the board I really did not listen to her or what She was explaining on What we were going to be tested on I heard was Jeremy's blood running through his body and his heart Pumping Man I am not going to last very long if Jeremy is in all of my classes

* * *

** - With Gabe And Erica Out In The Hallway -**

* * *

**Gabe's Point Of View**

When I asked My Teacher that Could I go to the Bathroom She agreed and waved me off I chuckled before running out of the classroom and to the Boys' or Guys' bathroom I need to Pee Like a Freaking Dog or whatever the saying was for having to pee very very badly! After doing that part of my Life or Vampire Life I groaned knowing I was going back to class I washed my hands very good before drying them off and walking out of the boys' or guys' bathroom I walked by a Closet close to my Classroom When The door suddenly opened up and Two Female hands grabbed my Leather Jacket

Whoa!.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.I exclaimed out When the two female hands pulled me into the closet I grunted as I was pushed against the wall in the closet and A body pressing themself against my body It did not Feel like Brandon's body great Somebody is going to kill me by staking me through the heart with a Wooden stake Until I heard a breathing in sound and Remembered Who sounded like that Good thing She pushed me against the wall with the turn on button or whatever you call it and turned it on and Standing in front of me was Erica! who was breathing in my smell I knew She was going to get hook on my blood It has only been a Few weeks since She drink from me Was She even drinking Human blood any more?

Gabey I need it I need your blood Please give it to me!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica begged me using my nickname or Her nickname for me I shook my head "No" and Erica groaned before falling to the ground But I grab her by her waist to keep her from falling down

Erica! Listen to me and Listen very good! (Gets a Nod from Erica) Have you been drinking Any Human Blood Since you drank from me?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked her very nervously Because I did not want Rory's Girl-friend turning into Ash or A Huge Lust-bag or something like that Erica groaned out a "no" I rolled my eyes and stood her up Erica opened her eyes which had been closed showing off her Vampire-Yellow eyes and her fangs eyeing my neck I am very sure that Erica was looking at the vein in my neck then her eyes went to my chest Great Erica's lust-lust is acting up! I needed to make up my mind Let Erica drink from me or let Erica's Boyfriend kick my ass for doing this and Erica just might end up attacking me in different ways one being sexual

I groaned rolling my eyes I leaned against the wall Erica still looking at me with wanting look in her eyes Not her normal blue eyes her Vampire Gold or Yellow eyes Erica smiled showing off her fangs I frowned She speed to me and pushed me harder against the wall Erica hissed I sighed and Nodded for her to go ahead Erica smiled back she sank her fangs into my neck I let out a gasp of pain my hands went into fists trying not to rip Erica away from my neck I felt Erica gulping down my blood I just closed my eyes and let her drink from me While Erica who was still drinking from me start to moan as She gulped down the blood feeling stronger then She has ever felt before I frowned Erica is moaning?! Why?! Soon I started to feel myself getting weak I put my hand up to Erica's head and ran my fingers in her hair

Erica you have to stop now I need that blood too.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I reminded her Erica growled into my neck and I felt her take her fangs out of the holes in my neck Knowing my Vampire powers I felt the holes close right up Erica pulled away from my neck and looked at my face with blood on her chin I brought my hand up to her chin and wiped my blood off of her chin then something flash in Erica's now normal blue eyes before She slam her lips onto my lips! I gasped out in Shock WHAT THE HELL!? Why is She kissing me!? She has a BOYFRIEND and So Do I and I need to stop this! I grab Erica's arms and pushed her away from me Erica's eyes widened in shock Knowing what She just did and Without a Word I ran out of the closet in Vampire speed and into the hallway

I rubbed my face Oh my god! What just happened!? Erica kissed me! And you know me I did not feel a thing! to the kiss! I know Brandon will forgive me because I did not kiss back so means I really did not break his heart But Rory Oh man He is going to kill me! I was about to ask Erica why in the hell did she kiss me When A guy and a Girl dressed in black appeared out from nowhere with their arms crossed I felt like Brandon must have came out of the class room to check up on me and Like I felt Brandon appeared at my side I grab his hand and stood in front of him with my fangs out and I hissed at them as they walked towards me and Brandon they hissed too

Where are you going to Brother?.,.,.,.,.,.The Girl Vampire asked me I hissed at her my eyes flash gold I felt Brandon hold my hand tighter

I am NOT your Brother! I do not care If we have the same teeth and the same Powers! Does not mean We are even FAMILY!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I growled The male Vampire chuckled looking behind me I growled at them

Well whatever We are here to warn you about the Vampire Council's rules about dating A Human.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Male Vampire told me I rolled my eyes and groaned shaking my head Thinking I knew it all

What they did not have nothing against me When I was a Fledgling and dating a Human and Ethan and Benny are Fledglings What is the big damn deal?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,I exclaimed showing my fangs the Female Vampire shook her head flashing her fangs

What is the big deal?! Gabriel Jason Weir! By The Rules From The Vampire Council! Full Vampires and Humans Cannot date One other! so step aside and Let us finish the job..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.The Female Vampire explained walking to Me and Brandon The Male Vampire followed right behind her I growled before jumping onto the Female Vampire She hissed at me I banged her head onto the ground But that did not stop her I heard a scream from behind me and saw the Male Vampire grabbing onto Brandon's arm really hard! I stood up with the Female Vampire in my hands I threw her against the lockers and turn to the Vampire that was hurting my boyfriend I grab him by the shoulder He turn to me and give me a look before I picked him up and threw him on top of the Female Vampire that was getting up they fell back down I chuckled Just as Two Brown heads I knew who they were and smirked as they walk right up to the Vampires

You Two Vampires have a problem with A Human and A Vampire Dating?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked them Getting scared looks from the two Vampires from the Council They were scared by Benny since He was stronger then Any of the Vampires from the Council But Only The Head Members of the Council Were just as strong as Benny and Ethan

Yes We do! The Council Does not like Human and Vampire dating In this world and as Long as they make the Rules they cannot date! And Have more babies ..,.,.,.,.,.The Female Vampire answered crossing her arms Ethan growled his normal brown eyes flash purple and back to brown

Leave Now If you know what is best for you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny told them The Vampires growled before flashing away Ethan and Benny turned to me and Brandon I was checking out his arm making sure that Vampire did not break anything in Brandon's arm and Brandon did not show any signs of pain I nodded and let go of his arm

You two okay?.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Benny asked me and Brandon at the same time We both nodded Just as the Bell rang And the doors to the Classrooms opened up and Students flooded the hallways We parted ways as normal

* * *

**- In The Student Lounge With Sarah Eric and Erica -**

* * *

**Erica's Point Of View**

I cannot believe What I did! I drank from Gabe and then Kissed him! I let my lust-lust take over my body! and my mind! So I met up with Sarah and Eric Sarah telling Me and Eric about the New guy Jeremy and about how She was too busy listening to His blood running through his body and veins I was scared that Rory would find out about me kissing Gabe and dump me and go kill Gabe I was sitting down in a Lounge chair Eric next to me explaining how His and Amanda's problems are going and Not good really

Then Amanda just slammed the door right in my face it did not end really well.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric sighed out rubbing his face I looked at him and shook my head I have become More do you know how to put it I forgotten the words I sighed and looked at Eric again

That is what you get when you are an Ass-hole to your girlfriend!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I snapped at him crossing my arms Sarah looked at me with a Look She knows that I never get that way Only when I am hungry Or upset about something Well I was upset about something me kissing Gabe

What has your fangs in a total what ever you call it?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked me I rolled my eyes Just as Rory walked into the Student Lounge with a Guy with Blonde-ish-slash-Brown-ish hair I had to admit He was kind of hot Sarah's eyes lit up and all so widened Until She saw He was walking with Rory I am guessing that this is Jeremy

Hey guys! and a really Hey to my pretty lady.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory greeted then whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek Jeremy give all three of us a little or small wave

Hi Jeremy!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed I looked over at Sarah She was about to hop out of that lounge chair and attack Jeremy Rory looked at me then to Jeremy

Erica My lady Eric and Sarah this is my Cousin Jeremy Tucker Jeremy met Erica Isabella Jones my girlfriend Sarah Fox a friend and Eric another friend.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory told Jeremy his cousin pointing at me to Eric and finally to Sarah Jeremy nodded

Yeah Me and Sarah have all most the same classes really.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy admitted Sarah nodded I think Sarah likes him more then a Friend But I wonder what she thinks about him being Rory's cousin

Well guys um listen I have to go but I will talk to you two after school okay?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked me and Eric We both nodded in agreement and In a flash Sarah was gone

So um Does Jeremy know about You Me and our other friends being you know whats?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said to Rory and before Rory could even answer me Jeremy stuck his hand out for me to shake

It is all okay I know that you are a Full Vampire So is Rory Gabe Sarah Amanda and Eric and your other friend Benny being a Fledgling and Ethan and Brandon being Two Seers and a bit of the Spell-master side in Brandon.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Jeremy explained what he knew I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing Jeremy's right hand and shaking it

Good thing that you know Jeremy because I think you are on Sarah's feeding list.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told Jeremy letting go of his hand He nodded

Rory listen I got to go But I will call you later It was nice meeting you Erica.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy said before running out of the student lounge I moved over some in my lounge chair for Rory to sit down When Rory sat down I moved myself over that way I could be lounging in or on His lap Eric sighed out knowing that He could be doing this right now If He had not gotten into a fight with Amanda about them having sex and Eric's blood-lust problems I smirked running my fingers through Rory's blonde hair

So Erica The Vampire Council wants Every Vampire to look for some Out-law Vampire that they think came to Whitechapel And I want to be paired with you before Another Vampire or Sarah grabs you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory explained I knew it was Rory's way of getting a Date with me Or alone time with me Since We really do not get that much alone time Same goes for Benny and Ethan I nodded smiling

Yeah sure It is like a date!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered to Rory happily he smiled at me before kissing me I kissed back I am trying to forget all about me kissing Gabe Me and Rory have not done the Bang Bang Boom Pow! In a while I really hope that I do not lose Rory over this Me kissing Gabe and drinking His Vampire blood I just hope that Rory does not break up with me and then goes to Kick Gabe's newer turned ass

* * *

**- A Little While Later With Amanda Benny Ethan And Erica -**

* * *

**Amanda's Point Of View After School**

So It has been a Few weeks Since Eric and me gotten into a huge fight And Eric asked or told me that We needed a Break Believe it or not I really did not think this break was good at the time but I think it is good I mean Eric is way full of himself Eric said while We were right in the middle of our hugest fight and our only fight so far I was the reason that We have not gone all of the way yet! That really hurt So Here we are now Me Ethan Benny and Erica were walking out of school and About to part ways to go home

So wait Gabe took out both Vampires?, From the Council?! That is SICK!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica exclaimed Hearing the story of how Gabe had taken down Two Vampires From The Vampire Council that were so against him and Brandon dating What is next?! They cannot have anymore Babies!? well I really do not think that Gabe and Brandon could have babies after Brandon turns into a Vampire and then a full Vampire I pulled my books out of my locker and into my satchel and closed my locker and turn to Ethan and Benny who were nodding

Yeah so Him and Brandon have to talk to the Vampire Council about This whole fucked up rule and that is why Me Ethan and Erica send Rory with them.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny added as Erica took out her books since it was Only like Monday and we had tests to study for And so forth I rolled my eyes and held my satchel to my chest Waiting on Erica to get finish going through her locker

So Amanda How are things?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked me nicely I sighed and shrugged my shoulders Everybody's just being nice to me because This whole Me and Eric being On a Break and stuff etc. Erica groaned and banged her head against the lockers I jumped a bit I really did not think Erica was going to bang her head against the lockers

Amanda is Not doing good And either am I!.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.Erica snapped-slash-answered slamming her locker shut Ethan Me and Benny looked at her Why was Erica acting like Sarah Like Every day Sarah

Erica you okay? You seem Kind of moody Since After Lunch.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out as All four of us started walking towards the front Doors of This Hell Hole! While We were walking Suddenly Vice-Principal Stern popped out and into our views Stopping right in front Of Me Erica Ethan and Benny with his arms crossed looking at all four of us We looked at each other

Hi Vice-Principal Stern.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica and Ethan greeted weirdly Me and Benny nodded our heads up and we went to walk around Vice-Principal Stern when he held up his hand keeping Me Erica Ethan and Benny from walking around him

I need to see your Bags please.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Vice-Principal Stern commanded-slash-demanded calmly We all looked at each other again As Some of the students stopped talking to each other doing their makeup and looked At Me Ethan Erica Benny and Vice-Principal Stern Out of Every freaking Student in the school He all ways picks our group

What? Okay We did not do anything bad this time so B-Bye!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I remarked about to Walk pass him When Vice-Principal Stern grabbed my satchel trying to pull it away from me SO NOT Happening! I started pulling on it Grandma Weir had a Charm put on my satchel that way If Somebody started pulling on it It would not break apart Damn! Vice-Principal Stern can pull Every student started cheering for me to Kick His ass and I was trying to I all most lost When Eric popped out of nowhere and Punched Vice-Principal Stern right in the face with his Vampire strength Stern went down holding his nose Everybody gasped out loud Eric turn to me grabbed my satchel off the ground and handed it to me I grab it from him He looked around at everybody that was looking right at Me Eric Erica Ethan and Benny

If Principal Hicks asks any of you guys! You say that When My Girlfriend let go He punched himself in the face Got it!?.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Eric shouted out to the shocked students they all nodded and returned to what they were doing before all of this happened Just then As if on cue Principal Hicks walked out of the front offices' holding his Coffee cup The man drinks like twenty cups a day at Whitechapel High School Principal Hicks looked around before finding Vice-Principal Stern laying on the School's floor or ground Knocked out with His nose bleeding Then Principal Hicks' head snapped up to Me Eric Ethan Eric and Benny I kept my satchel close to my chest as we all put on smiles for Our Dear Principal Hicks We all love him more then Vice-Principal Stern And Stern is or was going after Principal Hicks' Principal Job

What happened here? Why is your Vice-Principal on the ground knocked out bleeding from his nose?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Principal Hicks asked Me Ethan Erica Benny and Eric I shrugged my shoulders Eric rubbed his neck Erica bit her bottom lip Ethan and Benny just looked at each other As Principal Hicks just stood there waiting for an Answer from Somebody in our group

Um Vice-Principal Stern was wanting to go through my satchel for No reason and I was pulling on it as He was doing the same as me After a Few minutes I let go of my satchel Making Vice-Principal Stern's hand fly back and Hit his face so hard that It knocked himself out hitting his nose making it bleed.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered-slash-explained nodding my head Principal Hicks looked at Eric who nodded in agreement then shocking me he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him I kind of miss this I miss Eric's Touch Damn it! I miss Eric in all! the others' nodded their heads

Okay Just leave him there for Nurse Rebecca to check up on Him Now with the day.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Principal Hicks commented walking around Vice-Principal Stern's knocked out body and down the hall way drinking his coffee with his front pocket Ethan let out a sigh

Oh thank god that Freaking worked!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny exclaimed jumping up and down pumping his fists in the air Ethan laughed and shoulder bumped his boyfriend and Erica was eyeing Me and Eric well mostly Eric Since he had his arm wrapped around my waist Erica took her sweet time and removed Eric's arm from my waist and pull me away from The three guys

We are going to Amanda's See you three later!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Erica announced-slash-called out to Eric Ethan and Benny I turned to Erica Who was frowning Knowing that Me and Eric could and would have made up! If She did not pull me away from Eric

I know you are Sorry I am just going to be heading home Good luck with Rory tonight.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told Erica my best friend and with that I told her I threw my satchel over my shoulder and chest and used my Vampire speed and flashed home I really did not use the front door anymore but this time I thought that I should I got out my house key unlocked the front door dropped my satchel at the door Only to see my Older Brother Joshua standing there with his arms crossed

Josh I really do not have the time for this and you know that.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.I remarked going into the kitchen Where Our Younger brother Luke was studying He looked up at see me there and Joshua behind me He groaned Luke and Joshua are Werewolves Like I used to be I was going to be the leader of the pack But getting bitten by A Vampire changes things Joshua Is the Leader now and Hates Vampires He hates that I am a Vampire and Hates that My friends and Boyfriend are Vampires the One thing they do not like is The Morgan Family Members becoming Vampires Like Ethan Brandon and Jane Which was not going good at all Ethan is a Fledgling but Josh does not know about it and I know that Brandon wants to become a Vampire as well If Both Morgan Sons Turn into Full Vampires There is going to be A war and I mean it

I know But We need to talk! Right now! Did you know that Ethan is A Fledgling Vampire?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Joshua screamed-slash-asked me I rolled my eyes and took out a blood bag out of the Ice-box Luke rolled his eyes closing his blood Luke was not against Vampires He thought of them as His friends Since His middle Sister which is me

Yeah so..,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered not really caring about this 'Talk' We were having so I put the opening of the blood bag up to my mouth as I started to walk out of the kitchen I heard Luke getting up from the Table in the kitchen and following Our Older Brother out of the kitchen

Yeah So? That is all you have to say?! If he and His Brother turn into Full Vampires I am coming after them and you! and Do not think That I will think twice!.,.,.,.,.Joshua's shout came right up to my ears I growled before turning around and flashing off my Blue Vampire eyes hissing at Both of my brothers' But it was going more towards Joshua showing off my Fangs before taking off In my Vampire speed to my bedroom I opened the door and slammed it shut I put my fingers up to my teeth to feel if my fangs were still there Dammit! I can not control my fangs when I am pissed off I just lay down on my bed and closed my eyes What has become of my life?

* * *

**- A Little While Later At Brandon Ethan And Jane's House -**

* * *

**Brandon's Point Of View In Brandon's Bedroom**

After Our little meeting with The Vampire Council They told Gabe to do the Thing that He never wanted to do Was turn me into a Vampire That way we could date and stuff Get married I thought we could have a Normal life until Gabe turn into A Vampire. making Our little girls Vampires as well And believe me I want to be a Vampire just not as bad as Ethan did So I was laying in my bed with Gabe laying right next to me I was running my fingers up and down Gabe's chest breathing to myself that was all I was hearing

I have to come up with a reason why I will not be home for anything from my families why I do not come around anymore you know that.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said breaking the quietest in between Me and Gabe I heard a Sigh from Gabe I tried to smile to myself But I knew There was no Smile for me and Gabe right now Since Gabe was really told that I needed to become a Vampire and like right now

But Brandon you do not have to become a Vampire right now I want you to live for a while but you know when I do turn you everything will change everyone you know will be dead in a few years problem done.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe pointed out I nodded and put my head closer to his chest Not hearing the heart beat I once heard a long time ago I felt Gabe softly grab my chin making me look right into His Green-slash-Brown-ish eyes

Do you know that I want to be with you and Our little girls I want this life Gabe please I need you and only you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted about to start crying because the Thought of Gabe not turning me into a Vampire and watching him Destiny and Gabriel not growing old and Me growing old and them watching me do so Gabe sighed and ran his finger under my eye as a one small tear fell from my eye Gabe lean forwards to me and kissed me before I could even kiss back Gabe pulled away

I will never leave you Brandon I love you too damn much for that I just do not want you to think that I am pushing you to do anything.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe explained I sighed and pushed myself up that way I was closer to Gabe's face

You are not pushing me to do anything Gabe that I do not wanna do.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I reassured Gabe who just looked at me I chuckled softly before putting his hand on my chest right on my heart showing How fast it was beating Showing What He does to me Gabe looked into my eyes I smiled and nodded, I needed to show him What He does to me Gabe moved his hand from my chest to my neck

I smiled as Gabe pulled my face towards his' face I closed my eyes as Our. lips, touched as our mouths started moving I felt Gabe grab my leg and put it on his leg as Gabe's hand moved on my leg My hands went right towards his button up shirt and started undoing it I had gotten a few buttons When Gabe pulled away from me breathing fast so was I and I saw Gabe's look on his face It was saying "Do You Really Want This?" I nodded and brought Gabe's face back to mine and we went back to kissing I finished un-buttoning Gabe's shirt and Gabe somehow pulled off his shirt and threw it onto my floor and rolled over with me on top of him I felt Gabe's hands moving towards my shirt I helped him pull it off then I was rolled over with Gabe now on top of me He pulled away from me I frowned Gabe smirked and shook his head and went towards my neck and started sucking I bit my lip to keep from moaning Gabe just was not having it I felt his hand move from my leg to my thigh rubbing it that was my un-doing I hate it when He knows my weak spots Gabe started slowly going down from my neck to my chest and my stomach or is it the same thing? I do not know Gabe stopped at my jeans he looked at me

Do you have a Condom or something?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked me I shook my head "No" but then remembered that I had that stuff that The Guy uses for the last part before sex I guess Lube that is what it Is. called I lean over to my bedside table and I pulled it out and tossed it to my Vampire Boyfriend Who smiled in return putting it off to the side I lean up and pulled down Gabe's jeans' zipper Gabe looking into my eyes as I do this I looked down and saw It was trying to come out of the Front I gulped Damn Gabe is really turned on then next thing I know is I am laying back on my bed Gabe's jeans' off and him taking my jeans off Gabe took them off and lean forward and kissed me I kissed back When Gabe pulled away His eyes were no longer their Normal Green eyes they were Vampire Yellow I noticed that Gabe's fangs were out and eyeing my neck

Gabe you want to drink from me do you?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said to my boyfriend Gabe nodded turning his head away from me I did understand that my Boyfriend was a Full Vampire and needed blood all of the time to keep him from draining somebody I sighed then a smile appeared onto my face I grab Gabe's face and brought it to my neck Since Gabe was a Newer Full Vampire Gabe's fangs went right into my neck I let out a gasp of pain when the fangs went through my skin as I feel Gabe gulping down my blood It turned from pain to Pleasure I let out a small moan of Gabe's name I felt him smirk into my neck before pulling away I wiped the blood off my neck and the two tiny holes in my neck as well before Gabe attacked my lips I wrapped my legs around his waist Gabe grab the lube and took off the last bit of our clothes which was our underwear then suddenly I felt something very cold and hard at my entrance Oh crap was it His fingers or something else?! It pushed more into me Okay it was Gabe's fingers I moaned out loud as they pass the tight spot in me Maybe everything will work out for me and Gabe after all

* * *

** - With Erica And Rory In Whitechapel Park -**

* * *

**Rory's Point Of View At Nighttime**

So Me and Erica were in the park for Our Date Well it was not really a Date Because We were On work for The Vampire Council! looking for this Vampire guy My Cousin Was walking around town just seeing What was new and crap like that Sarah kind of likes Jeremy Who really is not looking for a Girlfriend right now and Told me that I would and could not set him up with Sarah! He knows about her being One of the Blood-suckers' that Drank from Humans I mean right from Humans It was a little cold out So me and Erica were wearing jackets as we walk through the park

As We passed Two Humans there were holding hands and talking about the names of their babies Listening in me and Erica found out the Young Girl or Woman was only three months pregnant with their first baby Making me smile and Erica frown then I remembered Erica had all ways wanted a Baby and with me I mean I knew She talked about baby names all of the time If it was a Girl She would name her Katie or Kate She just loved the name or for a Boy it would be Something else I cannot really remember the name I grab Erica's hand making her look at me and pull it away

Erica sweetie you okay? you are acting a little weird.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked-slash-stated stopping in front of my girlfriend and Erica sighed put her head down and crossed her arms I looked at my girlfriend weirdly and this coming from the guy that can not take anything and everything seriously

Rory-babe what do you mean? I am not acting weird.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered-slash-replied popping her head back up putting on the smile I kind of knew I was thinking that it was fake But My mind and head told me something different I smiled and walk up to Erica and threw my arm over her shoulder Erica giggled as we went back to walking

So I heard that actor you and Amanda like is going to be in that new horror movie.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told Erica as we came upon the tree Everybody goes and puts the name of their crush into the tree now Ever since that Evil Tree was cut down and tried to take over the school and etc.

Really? That is good for him you know It is His' first ever Movie.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica smiled God If That guy lived in Whitechapel let's just say Erica and Amanda would be fighting over the poor guy and Probably. End up getting bitten by Sarah

Yeah so I thought we could have a Date night next week When it comes to Whitechapel.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I suggested I knew Erica wanted to see the movie anyways as did I and remember Me and Erica are Sci-Fi geeks and Ethan Amanda and Benny are too Besides It looked like a Good movie I shrugged at the thought Then Erica let out a little shiver Can Vampires still get cold? I mean Are Vampires all ready cold? then I remembered that when Vampires get hungry they do get cold sometimes

Erica? have you eaten in a while?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked as Erica's eyes widened her breathing sped up I thought it was weird for her to do this I felt and saw Erica shrugged her shoulders She was about to answer When She stopped making me stop She looked right in front of somebody She looked scared I look at Erica her face did not change

What is wrong?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said as Erica pointed her hand to in front of us I turn my head to see What Erica was pointing at And there was nothing there

He was Standing right there!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica cried I frowned I was wondering Who in the hell Erica was talking about I reach down with my other hand and grab her hand trying to help her clam down

Who Erica Who?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked my very upset girlfriend Erica's eyes started watering What the-? Erica then fell down to the ground I lean down next to her

That Vampire the One who turned me! and took something I was going to give to you!.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered with tears rolling down her beautiful face I started wiping away her tears and Erica looked up at me and suddenly wrap her arms around me pulling me into a hug that I really did not think She wanted right now My arms tighten around her When Erica pulled away she looked at me for a second before pushing our lips together I was kind of shocked when Erica started making the kiss deeper then Erica was on my hips or my waist still kissing me then She grab me I gasped and something a Guy would do Erica shoved her tongue into my mouth I moaned as I felt Erica's hands move towards my jacket Okay since When is Erica in the mood this bad? I pulled away and sat up a bit and saw nobody was around I shook my head It really did not feel right

Erica We cannot at least not right here.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.I sighed Erica turned her head away and got off of me She turned her back to me as I gotten off the ground I was worried about Erica She can not even look at me with out trying to get into my Jeans! every freaking Second! then I heard something that sounded like crying coming from Erica

Rory I need to tell you something that might you will probably break up with me for.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sobbed quietly that made me frown How why would I break up with the Live of my Whole Human Life and Vampire life? I walk closer to Erica and went to put my hand on her shoulder when She just moved away and turned to my face

Erica Now why would I break up with you and I thought you knew that I love you so much,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I reminded her still thinking about If She saw 'Him' or not I noticed that Erica tried to giggle softly but it came out as sob very quietly Erica nodded

It started when The moleos' had gotten out of hand Our hands and we were all very hungry and I was eyeing everybody's necks and When I had all most pasted out from No blood One of our friends did something He should have not done I drank his blood His 'Vampire' blood.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica explained My eyes widened as I felt my fangs trying to come out Remember Vampires are very super territorial And Erica drinking a Vampire's Blood Is Mess up! Does She even know that she can get hooked!?

And Before you ask who it was Gabe and Another thing I might have kissed him a few hours ago.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica added-slash-admitted That was It for me I growled before finding a Trash can sitting right next to me I picked it up and threw it a cross the park Erica jumped when I did this my eyes were glowing yellow my fangs were out I made it known that I was a Vampire or I looked possessed or something like that I looked at Erica she was not even looking at me If She was probably thought I went crazy because I was mad Believe me I was mad at Not her and not at Gabe At myself because If I had given her my blood She might not have gotten hook on Gabe's blood I wonder? if I liked her blood so much Maybe drinking from me Will make Erica go back to Drinking human Blood from blood bags I have got to clam myself down I closed my eyes Something Vampires all ways do When I felt a hand on my cheek my eyes opened up to see Erica standing now in front of me with tears in her eyes

I still wonder why does She think I am mad I mean yeah Vampires are very territorial I was not like other Vampires I get territorial over food and my girlfriend but It was Gabe I trust him and He is gay or Bi? I really do not remember I think it was Bi Erica sighed looking at me I smirked and Erica put her face of "What the Hell are you thinking about?" I grab Erica's waist and pulled her towards me until our bodies smashed together then I Vampire-speeded to a tree a few yards away and Push Erica against it I knew my eyes were probably yellow-slash-blue due to my human eyes are blue and my Vampire eyes are yellow so they were put together Erica frowned at me If She liked my blood then she could drink it from me and if She did not like my blood then she could go back to human blood bags or whatever you call it

So what you are going to stake me now?.,,.,,,,,,,.,..,.,.,.Erica asked me trying not to look at me I shook my head and brought her head closer to my neck Since Erica has been drinking 'Vampire's' blood It would ben normal for her to do bite into Any Vampires' necks So After the feeling of fangs being sank into my neck Erica pulled away gagging

Oh My God What is in your blood!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Blonde-slash-Brown headed Vampire exclaimed to me I shrugged Erica smiled evilly and grab me by the top of my shirt

Because I liked it! Better Then Gabe's 'Vampire' blood at the moment!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Erica admitted before crushing our lips together Okay so Maybe my plan of making Erica go back to Human Blood was not really a good idea Now was it?

* * *

**- Meanwhile Inside Whitechapel -**

* * *

**Jeremy Tucker's Point Of View**

I was walking around Whitechapel Really and totally bored to death See I am just a Normal human being While my Cousin Rory is a Vampire I really did not want to follow The Vampire Council's 'Rules' So I really do not wait to be a Vampire so yeah I was walking up the street When I saw a Blonde headed woman that I knew from anywhere I smiled as I walked up to her and The little girl I knew from when she was a baby

Hey Mrs. Morgan and Jane.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I greeted making her turn to me I was shocked to see She was holding a baby that all most looked ten months old and another baby in Mrs. Morgan's other arm Jane looked me up and down I hope they remember me Rory's nerdy cousin Samantha's eyes widened

Oh My GOD! Jeremy Will Tucker! I have not seen you in like forever!.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha shouted I went to hug her and moving around the two little girls she had in her arms I heard a few little coos from the baby in her right arm I pulled away and smiled at the two little girls weird they really did not look like Samantha or Ross but the Other little girl had brown eyes I knew from anywhere That were not Ethan's color His' were a bit darker but I knew they were Brandon's

Well Mrs. Morgan When did you and Mr. Morgan have more babies?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked the Older Woman She sighed and looked at the babies One to the other before smiling at me and hop the One with the green eyes more on her hip

Well no Jeremy Mr. Morgan and Me are Grandma and Grandpa now.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Samantha answered happily with a smile on her face I smiled back nodding my head I all ready knew It was Brandon's little girls Just did not know who the other Daddy was or Father or Papa I shrugged my shoulders as the Brown eyes baby started pulling on Samantha's hat

No No No No Destiny stop that.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mrs. Morgan told the Little girl named Destiny while trying to keep the green eyed baby on her other hip Suddenly I felt myself getting lost for some reason When I felt myself being pull into Some sort of Vision

**- The Mate Vision -**

I saw myself Standing at the top of Whitechapel Looking over the town Some how I felt very different Like I was not dying anymore I was feeling the wind on my face body and skin smiling to myself as normal then Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see the green eyed baby was not a baby anymore She was a teenager and had the same green eyes but a bit brighter then before She had in between short-slash-long brown hair I smiled as I wrap my arms around her waist then pull her into a kiss

**- Another Flash -**

I was running through the woods or something like that I was running so fast I really did not know where I was going to Another person appeared by my side as I was running It was the same girl But She was faster then me Way faster Then suddenly We ran towards where the Whitechapel Beach was at and I saw the jumping off Spot the girl stared at me before speeding off towards it then I saw her jump off and into the water Waves were crashing was what I heard I ran right towards the end and Jumped off and landed into the water I appeared back up to see the girl smiling at me I started swimming towards her

**- The Last Vision -**

I was laying on my arm next to the girl as we watched the waves coming up every now and then We were wet from getting out of the water after jumping into it We were having a Running bet She was yet still the fastest

'Do you think we could ever leave here be on our own?', She asked me I shook my head I somehow I knew She did not want to be away from Her Fathers and Sister for very long She then sat up putting a part of her short-slash-long hair behind her ear

'Gabriel I really do not think we can leave I mean everything you have known is here in Whitechapel'. I reminded her Gabriel turn to me with a smile on her face and lean towards me and kissed me I was all ready kissing back When she got on top of me as We kept making out

**- End Of The Mate Vision -**

After I was knocked out of that Whatever kind of Vision was that I was wondering Why I was looking at the baby named Gabriel really differently She looked at me and started giggling and smiling at I smiled right back If She knew what Just happened to me and her Something tells me that the other Father is a Vampire I knew Brandon was not a Vampire because Rory would have told me

Well Me Jane and the babies have to go Um Tell your Mother and Father I said 'Hi' and A "Welcome Back To Whitechapel' I guess that I will be seeing your Mother around Bye Jeremy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha explained to me before saying 'Bye' and heading off towards her car with Jane following closely behind her Mother and the Two little babies' girls I turned around

Hey!.,.,.,.,.,.,.A voice Behind me greeted very happily I jumped before landing on my butt on the sidewalk I looked up to see a standing looking very worried Sarah with her hands in her Probably. newer Jacket from her meal from A few minutes ago Or a while ago I got off the ground and brushed myself off before walking away from her Only to have Sarah follow me

I said Hey! can you at least say 'Hi Or a What is Up?'!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed I rolled my eyes Until I was pushed into an Alley way and against the wall I found myself in front of a Very hungry looking Sarah with her normal Brown eyes flashing in and out of their normal color to her Vampire colored eyes

What The hell is Wrong with you!? Rory told me to stay away from you And If you try anything Mph!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I did not get to finish my Shouting at Sarah When She pushed her lips onto my lips Oh god her kissing me was Horrible! Lips were cold and smelt very funny you know Like Blood I pushed her away from me and wipe my lips and mouth off

What the fuck was that for!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I snapped at the Light Brown haired Vampire who smiled at me before Vampire-speeded towards me pinning me against the wall again Sarah smiled showing off her fangs My eyes widened In shock I guess

Because I really like you very much Jeremy and I will do anything to make you Mine.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah growled before her eyes turned totally Yellow and She moved towards my neck and Not even two seconds later I felt pain shoot through my neck as Sarah pushed her fangs into my neck I let out a Small scream before Sarah's slap her hand over my mouth as She was keeping on sucking the blood from my body then Suddenly I felt a Another pain go through my neck But this one did not stop It just kept going and going then I remembered Sarah was turning me! It was the vemon then Sarah took her fangs out of my neck and let go of me and I dropped to the ground

I looked up at see Sarah wiping the blood off of her face and mouth looking down at me smirking at me or smirking because She was just really freaking happy with herself I groan in pain as the Vemon finally made its way through out my whole body then I felt like I was in very fast speed on the ground

Do not Worry Jeremy it only hurts for a second and If you tell anyone about me turning you and You will find yourself staked through the heart.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah warned me before She flew up into the sky leaving me here in Pain while turning into a Fledgling Vampire then my vision started turning black When I saw A girl or a Guy standing over me as blackness took over me

* * *

**- A Bit Later At Amanda's House -**

* * *

**Eric's Point Of View**

I stood outside My On-A-Break-Girlfriend's House I knew I was stupid for asking for a Break But We have not gone that way Yet I guess I should have heard her Out and Not yell back I guess I really do not know Amanda is the first Girlfriend I have ever had So yeah then suddenly I heard Growling from the woods behind me I turned around to see A Brown Wolf walking out of the woods I remembered Luke was a Brown wolf He stop growling when He saw it was just me and nodded His wolf head Luke was A. better Wolf then His and Amanda's Older Brother Joshua I looked back at the wolf before Luke headed back into the woods and I Vampire-speeded to Amanda's window I looked up to see her Lights on

I looked around, for Freaking rocks Really?! There is no Rocks!? I forgot that this Is NOT A freaking Love story Movie I sighed trying to think of Ways to get Into The house I could all ways knock But then again Amanda would not even think twice about letting me into the house then I remembered Amanda all ways left her Window Unlocked because She never knew When I could pop in So All I have to do is Fly up to the window and Open it! Seems good enough I jump up a bit before I started floating up towards Amanda's window Big Mistake As soon as I flew up to her window I saw nothing that I have never seen Amanda standing in her room wearing a Freaking towel and that was It nothing else Oh. Great.

Just when Amanda was about to take off the towel I lost control of my Flying powers' just for a second And I flew down and onto the ground making a Bang Sound and I groaned that really hurt Even though I am a Vampire it still hurts three minutes later the Window opened up and Amanda stuck her head outside and look all around and then She look down and Saw me laying on the ground

Eric! What the hell Are you doing down there!? and Did you see anything!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda snapped at me quietly I tried to stand up a little weak in my legs for some reason I flew back up to Amanda She stood away from the window with her arms crossed as I floated above the ground

Well I was about to say something but No I did not see anything and I am here to say I am so sorry for everything Amanda.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted looking at her But Amanda was not looking me in the eyes Like I wanted her to do then I took the thought of me have all ready been inside her house and came through the window without getting burn and Amanda walk towards her King size bed and sat down with her arms still crossed

You are sorry?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda asked-slash-whispered in a very hushed tone of Voice still not looking at me Because This was Our first huge Fight like ever and I knew from What she just said that I broke her heart did I? I sighed and nodded my head Amanda looked up at me before smiling Huh?

Well it kind of took you Long enough I have done forgave you Eric.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,.,.Amanda smirked I chuckled thinking it was funny As I walk over to her and her bed Amanda brought her hand up at my cheek then threw her arm around my neck and pulled me down at her lips and kissed me Knowing me I kissed right back I felt Amanda leaning back on the bed until She was laying on the bed with me hovering her Amanda's hands went towards my jacket and took that off and threw it on her floor before moving towards my shirt I pulled back

Are you that sure?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked her Even though I did want this for the longest time and We just got off that break and everything I was just making sure that Amanda was not just doing it because I wanted to do it Amanda smiled and grab the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up some and ran her hand up and down my chest I shivered a bit before Amanda pulled my shirt off of me and probably making my hair stand up on my head then moved towards my jeans and Un-did them before looking back up at me and bringing her hand back up to my cheek I lean down and kissed her as my hands move towards the towel Amanda shook her head and lean up to my ear

Jeans and underwear off then my towel.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda whispered into my ear I bit my lip to keep from groaning I had to lean up and pulled down my jeans before moving towards Oh great my boxers' This is going to be the first time I am Naked in front of a girl I did that Amanda chuckled before un-wrapping the towel and lightly tossed it onto the floor and then Amanda moved her finger telling me to come back to her I did so We kissed as We lay back on the bed I just hope That this might end up happening This is far We have ever gotten too

* * *

**- Meanwhile At The Top Of Whitechapel With Benny And Ethan -**

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View**

I listened to Ethan giggling as I kissed down His neck Ethan was too busy trying to Look up at the stars Which is What I suggested to My beautiful All most Two years Boyfriend I can not really remember If It has been two years or not I think it was Beats me As Our Brothers were probably getting it on as well And Everybody else was probably doing that too I sucked on Ethan's soft spot I smirked to myself When Ethan let out a gasp or a moan or just both together I wanted to chuckle I thought Us driving up to the top of Whitechapel In my car That way We could have a little fun before Anything Happened again In Whitechapel I bit down on Ethan's soft spot and Ethan let out a moan before pushing me away from His neck I all most fell off the hood of my car Ethan giggled softly at me I shook my head and growled Ethan all most pushed me off At least there was nobody there to hear him moaning out my name a while ago I turn over on my side with my arm holding me up smirking at Ethan

I ran my hand down Ethan's chest Which me and him were covered up with blanket that I had in the car Grandma really does not like that Gabe is a Full Vampire and I am still a Fledgling She wishes that we were both Humans Then again We all wish We were all Humans again Then I felt a hand on my cheek that brought me out of my thoughts I looked down at see Ethan smiling at me

What were you thinking about?, You did look thoughtful.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan pointed out I chuckled Ethan did all ways seemed to know everything before I did I smiled as I lean down and kissed Ethan on the lips It was going to be a quick kiss but It turned into more I brought my hand to Ethan's and locked them together as My left hand move towards Ethan's thigh rubbing it getting a small moan from Ethan I grab His thigh then moved my other hand towards Ethan's other thigh got a gasp from him before putting Ethan on top of me as We kept making out I pulled away a few minutes later to breathe a bit Still a Fledgling has to breathe sometime Ethan smiled and lay his head on my chest

Hey Ethan Can I ask you something?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked out suddenly rubbing Ethan's head I was wondering What was going to happened to me and Ethan after High School I mean I am Fourteen and Ethan is Fifteen And We are Immortals' Along with Our other friends and Our Brothers

Humm? What is it Benny-bear?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan hummed looking up at me God with those Big Brown beautiful Eyes I sighed Why did Ethan chose this life? I mean He had a whole life ahead of him and yet Ethan chose me And choosing to be A Fledgling-Vampire

I wanted to ask you Why did you want to be with me and Become a Vampire.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered Ethan's mouth dropped before closing it Ethan kissed my chest Right where my heart was at brushing by my I can say it Nipple It felt good But I would need more then that later after this

Because Benny I Want to be with you In every way Benny I am So in love with you I cannot help myself but to dream about you and Me getting married and having a Family which will never happen Since You And Me are both Vampires and Benny I cannot see myself without you At all I mean are we not Soul mates?.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Ethan explained then asked me smirking

Ohhhhh Wipe that smirk off your face Right now!.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.I told My boyfriend playfully shaking my head Ethan smirked again then Ethan lean up and kissed me on the lips then started making his way down to my neck to my chest I let out a very loud Moan when Ethan sucked nipple then moved to my other one then down again Until Ethan reached my you-know-what part I shook my head before pulling him back up then I turned him over So I was hovering over Ethan I lean down towards Ethan's neck On the side where I marked him When I bit him that made Ethan mine Great now I sound like a Werewolf But then again Jesse was never like this like I am with Ethan I guess you know Me and Ethan are meant to be I mean Jesse was Just my changer He turned me Into a Vampire Into what I am today Just like Erica She is Rory's Soul Mate Bitten by my ex Best friend Atticus Sarah was bitten by Gord But She was closer to him then Any guy She has been close to Could it be That those two were meant to be? We will never know I sucked on Ethan's neck as Ethan ran his fingers through my hair I lined up with his entrance and started pushing into him slowly

Ethan gasped out in pain before changing to moans of pleasure as I slowly pushed into him God! Even though it was only a while go and Dammit! Ethan is Still freaking tight! Ethan's hands went to my Back gripping it My hand went to Ethan's legs and wrapped them around my waist Ethan gasped as I slipped more into him then I pushed my lips onto Ethan's lips and sat up and doing that pulled Ethan into my lap His back arched up taking me more into him I growled against his lips before biting his bottom lip Ethan moaned as I started thrusting up I shoved my tongue into Ethan's mouth He arched his back again and started rocking his hips forward Where in the hell Did Ethan think this was going to?

I licked everything that I could in Ethan's mouth before trying to take His tongue into my mouth that way I could suck on it My right hand went towards Ethan's leg while my left hand moved towards Ethan's rocking hip When I knew Ethan thought I was not going to do anything I slammed him down on my member even harder Ethan threw His head back screaming out my name as I kept slamming him down Ethan kept up his moans of My name and Just moans After what seemed like All most an Hour I felt that same warm feeling in my stomach and Ethan's muscles around me start tightening And I mean tightening I grab him down there and started pumping his member with My fast movements

Ethan screamed Out my name as he came on my hand and chest then His muscles tightened around me for the final time I moaned out as I came deeply into Ethan As we got our breathing back under our controls' Ethan looked at me and smiled

I love you Benny.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan sighed out before leaning forward and kissing me I kissed back as Ethan wrapped his arms around my neck licking my lips with His own tongue I opened my mouth and Our tongues started fighting and As normal I won I pulled away from Ethan who pouted his lips out I chuckled and lean forward and give him a quick kiss

I love you too Ethan I will all ways love you Forever.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said looking into Ethan's dark brown eyes The word 'Forever' I really did dislike it For a while after Jesse kept telling me that Me and Him were going to be together 'Forever' But the word for me and Ethan just fit

Yes Forever Benny I will love you 'Forever'.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan agreed with that smile of his I smiled back As Ethan lean forwards once again and kissed me on the lips again Everything all ways works out for me and Ethan does it?

* * *

**- The Next Day At Benny And Gabe's House -**

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

Jeremy was laying down on Evelyn's Couch as She stood above the Newly turn Fledgling with her hands on both of her hips shaking her head Last night She had heard a small scream from the alley She followed it only to find Sarah flying up into the air and Jeremy laying on the ground as the vemon was running through his body and veins She was going to have a very long talk with Sarah after Jeremy wakes up from His sleep She had called The Boy's Mother saying that Jeremy was a little tired and was going to sleep over at Evelyn's house And Jeremy's Mother agreed with the Grandmother Of two She called and told Rory about His cousin being turned into a Vampire by Sarah And Rory was mad as hell Evelyn told them to stay away Just for right now They really did not need the Vampire Council Finding out about this

Evelyn had went to the kitchen looking around for What Jeremy needed When He awakes She knew What would happened to a very hungry Fledgling after all She does Live with her two Grandsons' Vampires Just as the Old Earth Priestess grab the bottle of Human Blood substitute and a Bottle of Human Blood just in case Jeremy wanted to become a Full Vampire a Groan came from her living room Couch Evelyn hurried back into the living room just as Jeremy began to open his eyes He looked around the room Not even knowing Who it belonged to Jeremy ran through his thoughts then remembered What had happened to him One of His Cousin's Vampire friends' Bit him! But Jeremy could not remember If Sarah used vemon or not As He slowly sat up He saw Evelyn holding two bottles and frowned a upon them smelling the Human blood coming from the bottle in her right hand He licked his lips as She handed him the fake blood first

Jeremy I need to explain the thoughts and rules on being a Vampire right now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Evelyn stated giving the Fledgling a knowing look with her hand on her hips as Jeremy started drinking down His new fake Blood gagging at the taste of the Human blood substitute and drank it all down and tossed the pack back to Evelyn

What is there to explain I keep drinking the Fake blood until I make up my mind about becoming a Full Vampire.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy pointed out like it was nothing The Older Weir shook her head at the strong headed newly turn Vampire and sat down in her armchair

Jeremy I need to explain to you The facts on Being a Vampire One: Since you were bitten by a Vampire that has very bad Bloodlust means you will too Two: do to the Vampire that bit you your Vampire powers will be stronger then Most newly turns nothing like the others like my grandson and His boyfriend stronger Three: You will have to Follow the Council's rules after you turn into a Full fledged Vampire No Ifs Ands and Buts about it Four: you will Only drink from Blood bags and Not Humans these are my rules And Five: you will Need help since I think you are probably scared from being turn am I right? (Jeremy nods his head) Okay Anything else I need to explain?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Evelyn explained then asked Jeremy shrugged before a thought Popped into his brain

Yeah Um can I drink that?. If it is okay with you Miss Weir.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy asked holding his hands up Evelyn sighed before leaning forwards to the young Fledgling and handed him the Blood bag to him She had others saved for Gabe since He did turn into a Full Vampire

No It is okay with me Rory will be having a Talk with Sarah later and Erica and My grandson will be doing the same with you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,Evelyn told him after handing the blood bag to him Jeremy opened the blood bag It really did not make sense for Jeremy to first drink fake blood then to drink real human blood He just shrugged at that thought then brought the bag to his lips and started gulping it down as soon as Jeremy felt the blood going down hos throat and into his body He felt totally differently within a matter of seconds Jeremy finished the blood bag and noticed that a drop of blood was rolling down his chin Evelyn let her Grandmother said take over for a second and wiped the blood away

Now get yourself a shower You have people to meet afterwards.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Evelyn said walking into the Kitchen to cook up some more blood substitute Jeremy sighed and hopped off the couch and walk out of the living room Until He saw a Mirror right by Benny's Room And saw nothing in the mirror So that Part of the Vampire thing is true Vampires really do not see themselves in the mirrors

With His last sigh Jeremy walked towards the bathroom and locked the door taking off his clothes and turning on the shower turning the shower on Cold Since He thought the part about Vampires all ways being cold was True slipped into the shower and was running through his thoughts about being a Full Vampire now and everything Who knew Only one day in Whitechapel High and He gets turned into a Vampire

* * *

**- At Rory's House -**

* * *

Erica hummed softly as She stood in her boyfriend's kitchen cooking up breakfast wearing one of Rory's old loose fitting T-shirts and her hair put to the right side of her shoulder in a loose ponytail Last night She told her boyfriend Rory that She had kissed another guy but She did not like Gabe in that way and It was her bloodlust or her lust-lust making her act like that That and She has been drinking Gabe's 'Vampire' blood too To Erica's mind She was going to stuck to human blood bags and Rory's blood She tucked a piece of her loosely hair behind her ear

Just then Erica felt two arms wrap around her arms then moved down towards her waist and hips and a kiss on her bare neck Erica giggled softly as Rory put his head on Erica's shoulder looking over the work for the breakfast She was doing for the both of them

You are an Amazing cook you know that?.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory asked His girlfriend Erica shrugged She kind of all ready knew that Since She does babysit And does cook for her little brothers sometimes

Is that all I get is a Shrug of the shoulders?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Her Goofy Vampire Blonde Boyfriend said moving his hands to Erica's sides and went to try laughing and giggling spots on her sides But Erica moved a bit quicker then Rory did Grab his hands turned around and pushed them against his chest smiling to herself

There is something good about me Being a bit stronger then you.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica told Rory keeping her hands on his hands Rory frowned in thought

What do you mean Erica?.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory asked her Erica smirked before leaning up towards Rory's face stopping a few inches away from his lips

Because Sometimes I can be the dominant one.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered with a smile before pushing her lips onto Rory's after a few minutes Erica let go of Rory's hands and wrapped her arms around his neck Rory's arms went to Erica's waist wrapping his arms around her waist Not even a few minutes later The Front Door slammed But not taking the two Vampire teenagers away from their making out As three different voices talked quietly And as all ways Erica and Rory were too busy in their own little world

Mother! It is my life and I can do whatever I want to do Remember I am Eighteen!.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny Keaner Rory's older sister whined to Her and Rory's Mother Vivian Keaner groaned at her Older Girl's words towards her keeping them out of the whole wide world to see or something like that Followed closely behind her husband Larry Keaner

I was just saying Maybe it is better for you go to Whitechapel-University and the same goes for your Brother.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Vivian told Jenny who groaned at her mother before turning to her father giving him the 'Puppy Dog Blue Eyes' Larry sighed looking at His wife

Nobody knew But Rory Erica and their group that Jenny was a Vampire She did date Jesse who turned her And helped him All most bring back His Dead Followers Jenny is Best friends With Sarah yeah it totally fits her to act like that yet Jenny changed a bit back To who she used to be but yet Still Seventeen years old

Honey Maybe It is not a bad idea if Jenny does go to another University Besides Whitechapel I did the same And We stayed together through out Four years.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Larry pointed put Getting a Sigh from Vivian as they walked into the kitchen to see Rory and Erica's faces stuck together Jenny rolled her eyes as Vivian stared in shock Larry just shrugged before disappearing into the next room Where His Home Office was at Vivian cleared her throat making Erica and Rory stop kissing and pull away from each other not even looking over at Rory and Jenny's Mother Erica turned to face Vivian Who saw She was only wearing Her Son's Over size Sleep-T-Shirt Pretty sure She had underwear on and Rory had no T-Shirt on but Just His PJ's Bottoms

Hi Mrs. Keaner How are you?...,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,Erica asked weirdly pulling down the Long sleeve Sleep-T-Shirt Jenny slap her hand over her mouth to keep her laugher inside It really was not working for her A few giggles came out of her mouth

I am sorry this is just too funny.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.Jenny laughed shaking her head Believe it or Not Vivian believed that Rory was still a Virgin Same goes for Erica She thought She even thought Jenny was a virgin too She probably thought wrong on both

Um Rory how long have you and Erica been together in that way?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Vivian asked Her son Rory bit his bottom lip Erica crossed her arms and shrugged Jenny All ready knew her answer for her Mother Yes She had done it with Jesse but they broke up Right after that And Jesse went Benny And Jenny stuck to the group of Drama Club Vampires By dating Wes She and him Were a Good for each other Until He went to get Benny that night and did not come back And Of course Jenny was heartbroken Since Wes really did like her Jenny has gone out with Guys since She just really dated them to get some free Blood like Sarah does

Mom Me and Erica have Been together In the sexual way For a Few months now ever since Erica had gotten back into town.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory answered His Mother putting his arm on Erica's shoulder Who put her hand on his hand smiling back Jenny started laughing even harder She could not believe that Rory was Not a Virgin!

Um... That is... Good Erica what are you cooking Sweetheart?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Vivian said sitting down at the table Jenny rolled her eyes before taking off towards her bedroom Probably mad at Rory for not getting yelled at Erica smiled and went to fix up the breakfast for them as Rory took off to put on a T-Shirt Erica knew Just because It was Rory that was why Rory did not get yelled at He better be lucky that She was his girlfriend!

* * *

**- At The Morgan House-hold With Gabe Brandon And A Few Others -**

* * *

Brandon groaned When He felt Gabe moving around in his bed Why can He just sleep for a Little while! What He meant was that It was the weekend! then He felt something poking him in the back Brandon's eyes shot open Remembering what happened Last night No wonder way He felt something poking him because His naked Boyfriend was sleeping next to him Brandon smiled and rolled over To see Gabe sound asleep with his arms wrapped around Brandon's waist Who smiled and brought his hand up to Gabe's face and ran his hand cross his cheek making Gabe move even more before He opened his eyes

Brandon's Dark Brown eyes looked into Gabe's Light Green eyes smiling at each other before Gabe lean forward and kissed his boyfriend Brandon kissed back happily Just then A small Yet a little loud cry was heard through out the Morgan-House-Hold Gabe groaned before pulling away from His boyfriend Who got up and found his boxers on His desk chair and put them on and a T-shirt before walking out of His room and towards The Babies' Room As soon as Brandon opened the door He saw it was Destiny crying He sighed making Sure She did not wake up her Sister Gabriel was still sounded asleep

Brandon walk over to Destiny's bed and picked her up and started rocking the crying Baby humming a little lullaby Destiny stuck her little fist into her mouth and started sucking Brandon laughed softly She most have been crying because Her teeth were cutting through or She was wet So Being the Father that He is making Sure Ahh Just the teeth cutting through Brandon put her down and grabbed a Bottle from the Side table and put it to Destiny's lips the Baby opened her mouth and sucked on the nipple of the bottle happily He looked down at the baby before walking out of the room and closing the door

Just then Something Grab him by the waist Brandon let out a gasp of Shock before the hand Flew over his mouth and pulled him towards his bedroom and quietly slam him against the door It was all ready shut the hand pulled away from his mouth and Brandon looked up to see Gabe But He did not like so Normal as he normally did Gabe's fangs were out his eyes glowing Yellow-slash-Gold On top of that Gabe had an Evil smirk on His face while eyeing Brandon's neck

Gabe Please Think about this Before AH!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon did not have any time to Beg for him to snap out of his Trance Gabe had lean towards His neck and pushed his fangs through his neck Brandon thought He was going to be in pain from getting drank from As Gabe gulped down the blood Brandon bit his lip to keep from moaning out in pleasure He did thought it was Painful Remembering When He saw Gabe then Ethan in pain When they were bitten But Brandon remembered What Grandma Weir told him that When Vampires bite their Mates They never feel Pain All it is Pleasure

Brandon finally let out The moan When Gabe pulled out his fangs then pushed them through Brandon's soft spot on his neck Then suddenly Gabe snapped out of his Blood-lusted trance seeing Where His mouth was on and that He was drinking from Brandon then Gabe flew back from Brandon His back slammed against the wall Brandon was breathing fast looking at Gabe who was not looking at him

I am sorry I am Sorry for that I cannot control myself around you I am sorry.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe apologized to Brandon remembering What He was doing before going into The Blood-Lusted trance He was getting dressed When He smelt something that made him go into a Blood-Lusted Trance

There is nothing to be sorry about I guess it Was my Fault that My blood can make you go into a Trance like that.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon shrugged Gabe turned to him With the tears trying to come out And Brandon really did not know What to think

Nothing to be sorry about? Brandon! I need to say that! You know I could have killed you Last night or just a few seconds ago! Maybe The Council is Right maybe We should not be together.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe admitted turning around from Brandon Who stood there for a second Before it hit him

No No NO NO! Gabe The Council is not right! You cannot Break up with me! I would be So lost without you Please Do not.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon begged with tears rolling down his face He heard Gabe sigh as He threw on His T-shirt and turned around wiping his eyes

Brandon right Now I think it is for the best I do not know how to Control my Blood-lust around you Since you were my first drink of blood I really do think it is for the best.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe explained before walking towards the door trying not to look back

Ow Ow Ow Ow!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon suddenly cried out in pain holding his stomach Gabe snapped around towards him Brandon was half leaning over holding his stomach He was having these pains for the past few days But this Pain was much. Worst What Brandon did not know Was He in soo much pain He was about to fall down If Gabe did not flash towards him to make sure He did not fall

Brandon What is wrong?!.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe demanded him to answer Brandon mumbled something before putting his hand on his stomach Gabe really did not know What to think So calling his Grandmother was Their best bet Right now Gabe sighed before pulling out His cell phone hitting His Grandmother's Number As Brandon started whimpering in Pain

Hello? Gabe What is wrong I thought I felt Pain.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Evelyn stated in a worried voice Gabe sighed and started rubbing Brandon's stomach Who was starting to breathing normally

Yeah Grandma you did It was Brandon I do not know what is wrong Can you take a look at him Please?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked His grandmother picking up Brandon using His shoulder to keep the phone to his ear He heard her Sigh

Okay bring him Here I am in the middle of something Just keep doing what you are doing to keep him calm.,.,.,.,.,.,Evelyn instructed Her grandson to do before hanging up the phone Gabe looked down at him Thinking It was His fault Just thought that The Stomach pains were because He had made Brandon so upset But that is What Gabe thought making Sure he and Brandon were dressed up nicely before taking off towards

* * *

**- At The Top Of Whitechapel With Benny And Ethan -**

* * *

Benny awoke to hearing sounds Outside of His car and Looked around for anything Remembering him and Ethan made up their minds to Sleep inside his car Benny looked down at the still sleeping person laying on top of him Ethan had his head over Benny's heart and Benny frowned Knowing Ethan would never hear His heart beat and fall asleep to the beats of his heart Just one of the many reasons Everybody wanted to Kill Jesse for making him into a Fledgling-Vampire

Benny smiled before running his fingers through Ethan's beautiful curly short Brown Light-ish-Dark-ish hair Thinking how amazing It is to have Ethan in his life And If He had not found Ethan Benny knew Where he would be at By Jesse's side Benny Knew that He would have to Join Jesse some time But He would have not gotten In that quickly But If Ethan was not there for him Benny really had no idea Where He would have ended up at Just then Benny felt something kissed his chest right on his heart Benny looked down and smiled Ethan was wide awake

Off in thinking Land again Benny-bear?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan guessed-slash-asked Benny chuckled before pulling up Ethan's head and pushed their lips together Benny's arms went to Ethan's waist as Ethan lean up a bit and wrapped his arms around Benny's neck and softly grab Benny's sort of Curly hair More of The waved hair for Benny

The two boys continued to make out Benny had rolled Ethan over that Way He was on top of him Ethan felt Benny's member right at his entrance Just as Benny gotten the head into His boyfriend Ethan's cell phone Which the sound was never cut off Started ringing Benny groaned and was about to pull out When Ethan just grab his cell phone from His jeans which were in the car When they were taken off

Why does this all way happen Ethan? I mean I love everybody and All but I need time alone with my Boyfriend.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny admitted kissing on Ethan's neck Ethan giggled from the kissing being placed on His neck as He checked his cell phone to see If it was a Text or A Missed Call from His brother Mother Grandmother Weir or Amanda Or any of his other Friends

Ethan's eyes widened in shock at What He was reading On his cell phone He was so in shock He did not even Feel Benny moving down from His neck to his chest Ethan just kept looking at the Text It was from Gabe saying that Brandon was and still is having Stomach pains Ever now and then Then Gabe sent another text message saying The Stomach Pains stopped After He started rubbing Brandon's stomach Which to Ethan it did not make any sense

Ethan Ethan is Everything okay?.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.Benny asked out stopping His movements and leaning up closer to Ethan and saw the text message

I think We might need to go Benny I am sorry that Something all ways seems to com-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan did not finish that When Benny pushed his lips onto Ethan's lips to shut him up Just when Ethan was starting to kiss back Benny pulled away and smiled. Kissed Ethan's cheek before sitting up

I understand At least They did not text you While we were doing you know I meant we were having 'sex'.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Benny smirked reaching for His jeans Ethan growled before pushing Benny's shoulder Ethan grab his Boxers as Benny slipped on his T-shirt

Where are your boxers?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked as He slipped on His boxers Benny shrugged then saw them ripped up and on the car floor Benny sighed smiling as He held up His ripped up boxers

See what you did?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny said shaking his head pulling up his jeans It felt weird But yet Benny thought He could do this sometimes

Well I have been waiting a While for you to get me into bed with you again I just could not wait.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan shrugged his shoulders

After getting dressed up Benny hop in the driver's seat as Ethan hopped into the seat next to His boyfriend since It was a One seat-er. Ethan lean closer to Benny who wrapped his arm around him as He started up his car and started driving away from Where Benny had parked as they made their way back to Town Ethan was Wondering What was wrong with His brother Just hope it was nothing serious.

* * *

**- In Town At Amanda's House -**

* * *

Eric opened his eyes to see He was not In His house and In His bed Remembering last night Made him smile Amanda had forgiven him and The other thing He guess Everybody would and could know about Since they were kind of loud He chuckled Knowing Amanda was going to have to explain How Some of her pillows had gotten ripped up So Eric just stared at His girlfriend's bare back He saw that he had his arms wrapped around her waist as She slept

You know I wish you would not stare at my bare back while I am sleeping.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Amanda mumbled Eric laughed and smiled a bit as Amanda turned over slowly with her eyes still closed then opened them and smiled

Well I wanted to see my Girlfriend's bare back I am sorry for doing so.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Eric told her Amanda smiled and sat up running her had through her hair

Do you know what Time is it?.,.,...,.,.,.,.Amanda asked turning her head towards him Eric yawned before checking his watch

Ummm It is Ten-A.M right on the point I think.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,.,.,.Eric answered rubbing his eyes Amanda lean down and kissed him before pulling back Smiling Because of what happened Last night Now She could stop saying How much It sucked to be the Only Virgin in the group But now not anymore But Her Brothers were going to Kill Eric for doing this

Oh Shit I totally forgot about My Brothers Well I know Josh is going to kill you for taking His middle sister's V-card.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda chuckled Eric nodded. remembering that Josh had a bad thing against Vampires since The Two Little girls that Brandon and Gabe had were Morgan's and Were Vampires Josh hated Vampires They had their spots in town and The Wolves had their spots

Yeah he will kill me Will he?, Well Should I go or What?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric said looking around for His clothes Amanda shrugged before getting up out of her bed with the sheet wrapped around her waist She lean down and grab Eric's boxers giggling to herself

I have no Idea why I am giggling at your Boxers I guess It is a girl thing.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda shrugged tossing them onto her bed Eric rolled his eyes as Amanda put on her Newer clothes And with Eric leaving in His 'the day before' clothes It was going to be Weird

Should You or Me check to see if your Brothers are home?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric asked her Amanda sighed before walking over to her door and opening it listening for Her Brothers or Mom and Dad to make a sound Well Amanda really did not need the sound All She did was smell the air And Amanda quickly closed the door and turned to Eric and Pointed at her window Who nodded and ran towards it and opened it

Amanda walked towards him Just as Eric had one leg out the window hanging as the other leg; was still inside the house He smiled at his girlfriend. When Amanda lean in and kissed him Eric brought his hand up to Her face As their lips moved together Amanda pulled away and smiled

See you later And I loved last night I hope that we will do it sometime soon again.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.Amanda hoped before Eric kissed her on the cheek and nodded his head smiling.

So did I and I will be seeing you later.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.And with that Eric hop out the window Amanda watched as Eric landed on the ground and taking off into the Woods Amanda sighed to herself before closing the window and walked out of her room and down her stairs and smelling her Mother's breakfast

Joshua sat at the table a cross from His brother and Father While His and Amanda's Mother was cooking Amanda walked into the room As Hannah Joshua Amanda and Luke's mother turned around and smiled at her Middle child George looked up to see His little girl And in his mind His Only little girl

Good morning Honey How did you sleep?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Hannah asked her Amanda smiled at her mother as she sat at the table next to Luke Who was busy playing on His cell phone

Pretty good I guess.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda answered with a shrug of her shoulders George looked at her then to his Two sons before just leaning back in his chair as His wife finished her cooking Joshua groaned as He smelt What His sister smelt like A Vampire and Not just any Vampire that Boyfriend of her's Amanda and Joshua really did not get along like Amanda and Luke did No one knew why So they never asked

* * *

**- At The Keaner House-hold -**

* * *

Seventeen years old And forever Seventeen Jennifer or Jenny sat in her bedroom trying to do her homework remembering What it used to be like When She was a nerd and a Human Her little Brother must have gone to Erica's house or that Grandma Weir's house to check up on their Cousin which Rory told her about had been Turned by her Best friend Sarah Jenny sighed to herself lean back in her chair Just then there was a Knock on her window

Jenny jumped up remembering that Wes or Sarah all ways and used to do that Jenny did dated Wes But Jesse was the one who turned her into a undead blood-sucker Jenny sighed knowing it was not Wes and got up from her chair and went to her window and saw Sarah floating outside her window While it WAS Still Daylight!

Jenny rolled her eyes and opened the window looking at Sarah who was smiling right now But if She came into Jenny's house Jenny was and had the Upper hand besides Jesse and His Vampires did teach her how to fight

Hey Jenny! Long time no See! Can you let me IN!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked nicely Jenny smirked and said "Yes" and Sarah flew into her room as Soon as Sarah's feet even touched her floor Jenny grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall

How Could you do that?! TO my Cousin!.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.Jenny growled through her fangs as her Normal blue eyes changed to Yellow killer ones Sarah sighed and Opened her mouth When Jenny hissed at her

Okay Okay Jennifer if you let go of my Throat then I will explain why I did it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah gasped out Jenny really did not want to But She found it Weird When Sarah said her full name But Jenny knew it was Serious When She did so Jenny let go of Sarah but still keeping her fangs out

All right I will let you explain But make it quick.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny said crossing her arms standing a few feet away from Sarah who sighed and Opened her mouth again

I was told by The Vampire Council that I needed to turn him Or I would be kicked off the Council I really have No idea why But I did overhear that Jeremy was a Mate to One of Brandon and Gabe's Little girls And after seeing What happened When Jeremy saw Gabriel I knew She was the one for him the one He was meant to have "Forever" with so I did it and If you do not believe me We will all go to The Vampire Council on Monday and Ask them yourselves.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah explained

Jenny nodded before sitting down in her desk chair Jenny loves being a Vampire just remembering that Her Mother and Father will die And Her and Rory will Live Forever Jenny sometimes hated the Life of being a Blood-Sucker When Everybody she knew had someone to have 'Forever' with and She did not Even though She did date two Evil guys Jenny never founded Someone else to take their places She never knew why

Okay We will all go on Monday if you are Lying the Council will have words with you and I will make sure of it.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny told her with those Blue eyes of hers' Sarah nodded and tried to gave a Small smile Jenny shrugged and turned back to her homework Just because She was Immortal Does not mean She wants to be in High school Forever

* * *

- **At The Weir House-Hold -**

* * *

Benny pulled His car up into His Grandmother's Drive-way Ethan had fallen asleep on the way to His house Benny sighed before turning off His car and Shook Ethan's shoulder lightly A groan came from His boyfriend Ethan opened his eyes Benny smiled sweetly at him before leaning down and kissing him quickly

We are here ready to go inside My house once again?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked while taking out His keys and pocketing them into His Blue jeans' pocket Ethan nodded slowly before sitting up

Benny opened his door and got out of his car and closed the door went around the car and Opened Ethan's door being the Man that He is He needed to Open the door Well It is what the guy does you Know After opening Ethan's door He grab Benny's hand and pulled himself out of the car and closed the door and made their way up to Evelyn's house

Meanwhile inside Gabe was sitting on his Grandma's couch with Brandon's head laying in his lap With one hand playing with Brandon's hair while his other hand was rubbing his Stomach Ever now and then There would be another Pain But it was getting under control Erica and Rory were talking with Evelyn about Jeremy who was next to them not saying a word

You okay now?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked sweetly rubbing His boyfriend's stomach Brandon smiled and shrugged or at least tried to shrug Gabe had taken back What He said from back at Ethan and Brandon's house

Good I guess I am just worried about what could be wrong with me.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon answered As the front Door opened and Benny and Ethan walked into the house closing the front door and walking into the Living room To see Their brothers on the couch

Brandon you Okay? I gotten Gabe's text message saying that you were having stomach pains.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained sitting down next to Gabe as Benny stood over them with his arms crossed

Has Grandma gotten any News yet?.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked them as He put a hand on Ethan's shoulder Gabe shook his head "No"

Evelyn sighed crossing her arms at the Two teenage Vampires in front of her She was explaining Everything that had happened and that She given Jeremy human blood and He drank it On His own free will Erica was not too happy about it At least He had a shot at being Human again But She could not make him choose And Rory well was Rory about the whole thing

Wow! Well then welcome to Team 'V'! Cousin! I all ways Knew that you would join some time soon!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory said in happiness throwing his arm on Jeremy's shoulder who shook his head and took Rory's arm off of him Erica sighed rolling her eyes at her boyfriend the same thing He told her

Grandma Weir have you found out What is wrong with Brandon?.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.Erica asked the Older Weir who nodded her head with a smile Erica frowned in thought What could She be so Happy about?

Evelyn smiled at the Three Vampires before grabbing Something Magical from her kitchen She had gotten from her Magic room Erica and The two boys followed her out and into her living room She give a greeting smile When she saw her Other grandson and Ethan were there Sometimes those two with Amanda Erica and A few others do not listen to her She still loved them all

Gabe Ethan Benny and Brandon looked over at Evelyn Erica Rory and Jeremy But Brandon frowned When he saw a Stick in Evelyn's hands She did run a Few magical tests on him and Now She is using a Stick What the hell?

Gabe would you please pull up Brandon's shirt I ran every test I knew and the answers came back the same I just wanted to ask sure It is What I think it is.,.,.,.,.,.,Grandmother Weir stated Benny thought it was Weird but shrugged it off Since It was not Ethan and Gabe followed What Evelyn said She moved the stick Over Brandon's stomach and chant or mumbled a spell under her breath And a few seconds later The tip of the stick started glowing bright Blue all of the teenagers looked on in wonder as Evelyn smiled her thoughts were right as the Tip of the stick stopped glowing blue and Evelyn put the stick down on the coffee table as Everyone in the room looked at the older woman

Grandma what does it mean When the tip of that stick glows blue?.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Gabe and Benny asked at the same time getting The older Weir to smile at the two Twins

Please Tell us before I rip something up! more likely A pillow or something.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan commented trying to keep His Fledgling side in While He was in front of Erica who Still did not know about that

Well this stick can tell me What the other tests told me I just wanted to make sure It looks like My grandson is going to be a Father again because Brandon is pregnant with his son.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Evelyn answered putting her hands on her hips

And you think the Girl is the first one to break well Sometimes that is not all and really true you know

AHHHH! I am going to be Like an Uncle Again!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory screamed jumping up and down Erica started laughing at her boyfriend then stopped smiled at the two Soon-To-Be-Fathers again and Jeremy who was lost for words While Benny and Ethan looked at each other They were probably not going to have a Family of their own But you never know One of them could turn into a Full Vampire and get the other pregnant

We are all happy for you two.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny admitted with a sigh wishing He was not a Vampire at this time before turning to His grandmother Gabe looked at her with a serious face

Grandma how far along is Brandon?.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked wanting to know If He had gotten Brandon pregnant as a Full Vampire or Fledgling While Brandon was happily looking at his stomach He had two little girls now He could have a Little boy to go along with them

Well Gabe you gotten Brandon pregnant a few months back I say the baby is fully grown and should be Born within a Few days The Baby is a Fledgling since you were a Fledgling at the time and Brandon was a Human at the time as well So He should be part Vampire part Human nothing like Destiny and Gabriel because you were bitten and turned into a Vampire while they were inside you.,.,.,.,.,.,.Evelyn explained with her hands still on her hips

That is a lot to take in For you two guys Even for me and Benny we think it is a lot.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said with a shrug of the shoulders Erica sighed out Knowing She could not have a little family of her own But Weirder things have happened

I am happy just that Could this baby hurt Brandon?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked again as He started rubbing Brandon's stomach again Which was not big at all

Evelyn shook her head "No" and started explaining Why The baby would not hurt Brandon and So forth after explaining Everybody in the room felt like their brains were going to Blow up

Okay I think My Brain just died.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.Erica sighed out rubbing her head A few nods came from Benny Ethan and Jeremy

Let's these two talk while we wait in the kitchen.,.,.,.,.,.,.Evelyn told them all really walking into the kitchen Erica and Rory followed first then Benny and Ethan knowing Benny with his arm thrown over Ethan's shoulder Jeremy was the last to leave the room

You do not want the baby do you?.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Brandon suddenly asked His boyfriend as He looked down at him shock

What do you mean? Babe? Of course I want the baby I was just Shocked that was all!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered Brandon did not Look like he was that stupid Gabe sighed rubbing his forehead They were not ready for another Baby Destiny and Gabriel were still Babies themselves and they were Only fourteen When Gabe found out he was Pregnant They happened So suddenly at least they had Nine months to get ready they only had a Few weeks Days Even!

I know something is up with you So Talk now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon commanded Gabe sighed and looked at him

I am just worried okay? I am worried about Getting everything we need for him And I know I was going to be ready for another baby I just did not think it would be so soon.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..Gabe said not looking at Brandon who brought his hand up to Gabe's cheek Gabe turned to him as Brandon lean forward and kissed him It was supposed to be his cheek but Gabe turning last second Made Brandon kiss him right on the lips

Just when Brandon was about ready to pull away Gabe grab his face with both of his hands and pulled Brandon closer to him Brandon wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck they kissed for a few minutes before pulling away Brandon giggled before giving Gabe a quick kiss on the lips.

Gabe do not worry we have people that will help us through this Okay just do not worry.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon reassured him Gabe nodded As Erica poked her head out Getting herself noticed really quickly

Okay you guys can Come out Now!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe shouted for them to Hear Benny Ethan Erica Rory Jeremy and Evelyn came out of the kitchen with smiles on their faces

So I guess you two are going to work things out?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan guessed keeping Benny's arm thrown over his shoulder Both boys nodded As Erica Rory and Evelyn talked about What they could do for the baby and Boys' names and Etc. While the two fathers talked to each other About moving In together What was best for Their three babies But Who's house was Stuck in their minds as Ethan and Benny went off into the next room talking about What if they had a Family of their own and so forth Ethan was stuck on a Few names but knowing that He might never have that Little family Even though The two boys will Never give up their dreams of Having a Little family of their own.

* * *

**- Monday Morning At The Vampire Council -**

* * *

**Jennifer-slash-Jenny Keaner's Point Of View**

Me Gabe Brandon Ethan Benny Amanda Jeremy Eric Sarah Erica and Rory stood in front of Anastasia Nathan and Zack Which was the other Council member I stood beside Jeremy I had agreed to being His watcher While He was getting used to the Vampire Life While Ethan and Benny were very close to each other Gabe had his arm around Since Brandon was pregnant again as I was told Amanda and Eric were holding each other's hands Erica and Rory were just standing there with their arms crossed looking at the Council Members' We were all mad at Sarah But it was Going away So Which means We cannot stay mad at each other for long you know?

Sarah Hannah Rose Fox please step forward.,.,.,.,,,..,.,.,.Nathan said. Sarah sighed and step forwards to The Vampire Council Anastasia put her hands on the table with a sickly smile on her face

Sarah did you do as we asked you to do?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,The Little Vampire asked her Sarah turned around to us we all nodded even Jeremy nodded as well

Well as I can see You really had no right to turn my Cousin.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,Rory pointed out through his teeth I nodded in agreement with my brother The first thing we agreed on since Me and Rory became Vampires or Rory Beats the crap out of me!

I forth seen What can come from Jeremy here and the out-come is great-fully He will be one of the strong Vampires and He is going to be a Mate to one of you And I am not letting out who.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.Anastasia explained crossing her arms

Okay we really do not care Can you hurry this up that way We can all get to School?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked tapping his foot on the Vampire Council's floor Anastasia sighed before getting up from the desk She was sitting behind as did Nathan and Zack standing beside their Headmaster

Anastasia moved her hand forward towards her and the two Male Council members I guess that was a sign for Jeremy and Me to step forwards I nodded and pushed him to them I stood next to him It was time for Us to become Members of the Council

Jennifer Bailey Keaner and Jeremy Percy Tucker you two must follow the Laws of The Council In order to Become 'Vampire Council' members Do you two agree?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Anastasia asked as Zack got out a Book I really was not a Council member but I do things for them This just makes me A Member finally

Yes we agree,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Jeremy and me answered at the same time making Anastasia smile Zack handed the book to Anastasia Nathan nodded for some reason looking at the others in the room Anastasia held out the book I guess we put our hands on it So we did and Anastasia Zack and Nathan started saying something In another Language After they finished the book started glowing bright Colors then suddenly it stopped

And it is done Jeremy Jennifer you both are Now members of The Vampire Council.,.,.,.,,.,.,Zack announced claps came from My brother and His girlfriend and His friends Sarah tried clapping but stopped

Now Leave we have Council stuff to get down to.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Nathan yelled Rory and Erica were the first ones to Leave When Anastasia called for Brandon and Gabe

We all watched as Anastasia talked to them about their 'baby' she was actually smiling Which was weird for the Tough and bitchy Headmaster of the Council before putting her hand on Brandon's stomach

What is Anastasia doing?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan growled through his fangs I shrugged as Anastasia gasped as Images flashed through her eyes of Brandon giving birth to Gabe and Him looking down at a Baby boy to Benny holding him smiling down at the boy to the baby looking about Three Mouths old Soon Everything flashed before Anastasia's eyes Of the boy growling up as He started looking like His Father and Uncle but with Brandon's brown eyes he was Faster then Any turned Vampire from the Council Which made Anastasia want his Powers

She pulled her away from Brandon's stomach and turned back to the Other two Council members As Gabe and Brandon joined back up with us We talked about Everything and Anything we could as we walked towards Benny's car

Any of you guys like a Ride to school?.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked as He Ethan Erica Rory Brandon and Gabe got into his car Jeremy Eric Amanda Sarah and I looked at each other I shook my head "No"

Since we are all full Vampires what is the use of Flying and Super-Speed If you really do not use it?.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy asked

Yeah... Sure see you guys at school.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said nodding as Benny started up his car and started pulling away from The Council's place

We all looked at each other before Amanda and Erica speeded off after Benny's car Sarah looked at me smiling

See you there.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah told me before she flew up into the shy Jeremy sighed before looking back at the Council I shrugged my shoulders

Are you sure that the Vampire life is good as Everyone says it is?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy asked me I nodded before flashing my fanged smile

Yeah you will get used to This life after a Few mouths or Weeks or a Few years you never know Come on We got school to get to.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered before shooting up into the sky Jeremy sighed one last time before shooting up into the sky after Me and Sarah

Sure I was not used to being a Vampire when I first got bitten but yeah you end up loving the life of a Full Vampire I just hope we are ready for Anything and Everything that comes our ways

* * *

**YES! I AM FREAKING DONE! I am sorry it TOOK SO LONG To Update All most a Month and I KNOW! But I just kept adding To this chapter and I needed to End it sometime! Any ways! So what do you guys think of Brandon being Pregnant?! I know it Seems sudden but I wanted him to have a Baby before He turns into a Vampire And Jenny? She really was not planned for this story But She just came out She fits into the Story What about Jeremy and Gabriel? Think they will be cute together When She grows up? And about The small 'Sex' part with Benny and Ethan was kind of planned And I wanted to get the Points Of View from all of the characters And the Amanda and Eric making up part Well I was tired when I wore it and Just wanted to move on and so forth Anywho Check out My Profile to See What Stories Are going to be Coming up Sometime Soon And all so By the way I keep Updating This story I might just have it finish Right after When Season two stop being shown on TV! Well I will see you guys for Halloweird! and What do you guys think of Amanda's Two Brothers? Joshua is a Real you know what Is he not? Well that is it See you guys next time!**

**Read and Comment your thoughts Please!**

**In Bethan We Trust!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	9. Halloweird

**IT IS TIME My Different Way Fans! For Halloweird! My Way of the Halloween Episode! I mean I love the Episode Because Ethan had finally gotten to be a Vampire for once But This episode Had too much 'Etharah' in it and Look at me Do I look like A Fan of Ethan and Sarah? *shrugs* Any ways I hope that everybody enjoyed the last chapter Of 'My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two' This Episode will probably be very Long due to Everybody getting turned into What they are Wearing for Ethan and Brandon's Halloween Party I will Love doing this Episode for you guys I mean I All ready love writing Just this Episode Was funny to Watch and I probably will not stop laughing while writing it Because the Whole Rory turning People into the outfits Was Funny And Guess what?! We are only a few Episodes away from The Date To End All Dates Part One and TWO! I was thinking about a Episode for the birth of Brandon and Gabe's baby I think that I might have Gabe and Benny's Mother and Father come back sometime soon Might not have them come back In this Season and I could bring them in Some time I really do not know at this time so yeah Well there is the list for The Outfits for this Episode!**

**Ethan Morgan: Dressed up for Halloween as Luke Skywalker From Episode Four Five and Six  
Benny Weir: Dressed up for Halloween as Han Solo From Star Wars Episode Four Five and Six  
Erica Jones: Dressed up for Halloween as a Human  
Gabe Weir: Dressed up for Halloween as Jakeward From the Dusk Movie and Book Series  
Brandon Morgan: Dressed Up for Halloween as A Male Rochelle from The Dusk Movie and Book Series  
Sarah Fox: Dressed up for Halloween as Little Red Riding Hood  
Amanda Halliwell: Dressed up for Halloween as An Eighty's Punk Rocker girl  
Eric Matthews: Dressed up for Halloween as El Merlo Loco The Wizard Mexican wrestler (Costumes are Merlin and A Mexican wrestler)  
Jeremy Tucker: Dressed up for Halloween as Batman from Every TV Show and Movie  
Jennifer-slash-Jenny Keaner: Dressed Up for Halloween as Wonder Woman  
Jane Morgan: Dressed up for Halloween as A Cat  
Chase Jones: Dressed up for Halloween as Spider-Man  
Harry Jones: Dressed up for Halloween as Harry Potter**

**Thanks To For the last chapter of My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two - Slash- Our Best Friend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose  
Thanks To for the last chapter Of You Hurt Me: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose  
And Thanks to for the last chapter Of It's Not A Normal Life**

**The Summary For Halloweird: It is Halloween Time In Whitechapel! well this Halloween is not as Normal as Ethan Benny and the group wants it to be When Rory's Magical cursed Mask starts transforms The guests Of Ethan and Brandon's Nerd Geeky Halloween party into Real Live versions of their Costumes So It is up to Benny Eric and Amanda to make Everything right before midnight When the Mask's Curse becomes permanent Sounds easy enough Until all three of them realizes that their guests are Now their costumes And As for Sarah and Jenny? Jenny wants a Wild Halloween party while Sarah wants a Nice and Quiet to practice a "Tradition" True Vampire Halloween But when Ethan and Brandon's Mother comes home from her own Halloween party Let's just say her Witch costume is pretty convicting Can Benny Amanda and Eric Set everything right? Will Gabe-slash-Jakeward get His Male Rochelle? aka Brandon? Will Sarah get her Quiet Tradition Vampire Halloween? Will Jenny get her Wild Halloween?! Read and Find out On this New Episode of My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two! - Slash - Our Best Friend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!**

**Gabe: So A Lot has happened since Ummm We all last talked I guess you all know that Brandon is pregnant again! But not for Long At least Any ways! I have been reading a Lot of Newer Stories! Like hellgirlniki's The Brewed(My Way) JustMe133's Possessed And Trouble Always Seems To Find us And Hidden In the Blackness! And I must say! They all keep on My SEAT! I love them to Death! Which is hard for me Since I am a Vampire and all!**

**Brandon: Yeah! and Do Not forget to Read AnotherSideOfTheStory's Stories! Feeling Something New And Parentship! I am Stuck On them! but Just the whole Etharah Part I am not Big on But hey At least that is going to Change later on in the story and Little Matthew is JUST So Freaking Cute!**

**Jenny: Well I agree as well But I am more a fan to the OC's Stories Jeremy is One too We are a bit different this Must OC's so yeah**

**Erica and Rory: Yeah they are really different**

**Me: Okay Can somebody please tell every one of my Fans what I own and Really do not own Please guys?**

**Sarah: I guess that I will Bethan Forever does not Own My Babysitter's A Vampire The Series Nor Any of Us Characters Such as Benny Ethan Me Erica Rory Jane Samantha Morgan Mr. G And Any the other characters That were not really shown in the Show after Some Episodes Bethan Forever does not own The Eighty's Songs used In this chapter due on Amanda's part of this Episode But Bethan Forever does own her ideas And her Own OC's Jenny Jeremy Amanda Eric Chase Harry Brandon Gabe Destiny and Gabriel And any names on the characters without names And if Bethan Forever did own My Babysitter's A Vampire There would be a Season Three by now!**

**emo-rocker101: Yep! No Longer Virgins! But Jeremy is But that will change Later on Remember Erica then Benny and Ethan were the first and second ones to lose theirs' then Gabe and Brandon then Rory last but not least Amanda! Any who I am Thinking about Another Chapter made from my Brain and fingers and Key-board About Spiders! What do you think!? well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Autumrose: Sweet! Another 'Awesome'! This Season is moving along Very nicely! I hope The Episodes are too! I tried really hard to Get this Episode Right since it is Your Favorite Episode! I hoe I did good I really hope you Enjoy this Chapter!**

**Okay so I guess that is about it On this part! Oh And I wanted to let you guys now about Atticus Being on another TV Show called 'Hard Rock Medical' And I must say It looks like it is a good Show! You know me The only reason why I will watch it is because Atticus is on it and Well He plays a Guy in a Wheelchair Shocked me to hell But I aww-ed my heart out when I saw him holding a baby so I will let you guys know at the end of this chapter if I watched it yet! any ways! Here is Chapter Nine! Halloweird Enjoy!**

**In Fangs We Trust All Others Pay Cash!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Halloweird**

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View October Thirty-First At Whitechapel High School In Mr. G's Classroom**

Ethan Me Amanda Eric Gabe Brandon and Rory were sitting In Mr. G's Classroom listening to His Latest Teaching About The past and Other stuff Today is Halloween Which We should have off But hey you cannot tell that to the Schools So Tonight Me and Erica have to Babysit for Jane Brandon and Ethan And Sarah Jenny and Jeremy have been talking about this Vampire Party The Vampire Council is having And We were all talking about our Costumes for Tonight Me and Ethan have made up our minds on being Luke Skywalker and Han Solo Amanda is going as some Eighty's Chick or girl Punk Rocker Eric? well I do not know what the hell he is going to be So I sat next to Ethan who was on my left and I was in the middle with Amanda on my right Brandon and Gabe in front of us and Rory and Eric behind us Everybody in the class room seemed pretty out of it Since nobody liked this Class very much

Just then Mr. G turned around and flipped out a very old looking blanket I think or It looked like something from I really do not remember the name as Amanda yawned and the blanket had a Hole right in the middle of it and I was actually into this Today's teaching Today's Legends Were very different I guess Mr. G did it for Halloween

So even when the village shaman would try to call down the vengeance of the moon upon his enemies He was still a very snappy dresser!.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Mr. G told the Whole Bored Classroom full of Half a Sleep Teenagers Some Vampire Teenagers

After the Whole 'Lucia' thing I really liked coming to Mr. G's class Even though Sarah hates this class Which She used to love this Class Well Jeremy and Jenny have it with her When Mr. G turned around and put the blanket back on His teaching Desk I lean over to Ethan and kissed his cheek getting a small giggle from Ethan I give him a Quick kiss on the lips Just as Mr. G turned back around to face the Class

Can we know something that does not put Vampires to sleep please?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe whispered-slash-asked under his breath rubbing his forehead Gabe has been a Little moody lately And Brandon has been getting stomach pains But He is getting closer to having the baby They were still on Names for the baby Since it was a Boy and they were stuck on Girls' names and so forth. Mr. G picked up Some type of Stick Which was weird looking.

Now, I hope that some of these native artifacts are going to inspire some culturally diverse for all of your costume choices this Halloween.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G explained-slash-then-hoped A few quietly Scoffs and groans came from a Few of our class members or mates I heard Two Chuckles from Front and Behind us I turned my head to see Eric trying to hold in his Laugher and Brandon turning his head back towards Me Ethan and Amanda with a huge smile on his face Ethan shook his head rolling his eyes as Amanda leaned in closer to Me and Ethan

All that has Inspiring me is a nap.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda rolled her eyes saying in a whispering voice Suddenly Rory's head shot up from the desk as Eric was trying to take down notes Rory made a sound making Gabe turn around Which a few seconds later Made Brandon turn around More like two seconds or so I shrugged at the thought

Oh! I miss naps The dreaming the snoring and the 'Drooling'!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,Rory admitted sighing sadly making Ethan frowned and move his eyebrows up as He turned in his Desk chair looking like He was trying not to Laugh at Rory Which was Hard for the rest of us to do

Since when Rory did you give up the 'Drooling' part?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan Me and Brandon asked Our Blonde Vampire friend Eric give a Groan while mumbling "Stupid Head" under his breath While Amanda pay's No mind to Rory Erica is the only one that does Next to Jeremy and Jenny Rory sighed slightly or lightly before folding his arms on the desk and rested his head on them

Ahhhhhhhhh naps.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory whispered closing his eyes I shook my head at him Rory is a Weird and an Annoying Vampire As I watched Mr. G smiling at something in his hands Nobody Knew why everybody and even the students called him Mr. G Well it is because His last name Is a bit Long or People just cannot remember it Was it Gregson? Gregson? Grayson? Either way We all call him Mr. G for short! Amanda Brandon Gabe and Ethan turned around Just in time to See Mr. G turn around very quickly

Ahhhhh!.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda screamed When Mr. G turned around so quickly Holding some type of Weird Mask flashing it In front of Mine Gabe Brandon Ethan Eric Amanda and Rory's faces all Of our faces Amanda had her hand over her chest where her heart was at Rory's head moved up as the Whole class gasped In shock Because it scared them

Here is a sight for very scary eyes.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G commented The mask had A White face It was made weirdly with Black wig looking hair the eyebrows were Messed up both in black one side of the Nose was Red while the another side was In Blue the lips were red with Teeth in the mask and at the chin had red and Blue starting from right under the mouth and to the other sides of the mask Blue lines over the eyes holes and Blue lines on the forehead Ethan turned to look at me and then Amanda who was still had her hand over her un-dead heart and Rory lets his head fall back on his rested arms

According to the native legend an Ancient warlord would use this mask to bring to life the fighting spirits of his army And the warlord's warriors would put on the furs of wolves and bears.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G explained the First part of the story as Rory snapped his head up as fast as he could interested about the rest of the story I remember this Story Grandma actually told me this story When I was younger The Warlord used a Spell on the mask and Every time he would use it Or Just used it once turning every one of his Warriors into Real Wolves and Bears

And then (Right then Mr. G starts whispering) DO you know what would happen?.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G asked-slash-whispered dramatically Amanda looked at me then to Mr. G and shrugged her shoulders I pouted my lips out I all ready knew the Answer but Nobody would ever listen to the Guy the might know all? Hell no!

Animal-rights groups would go into protest?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon asked at the same time Amanda and Eric give out two small-slash-little laughs before Amanda looked at me and Ethan turned his head towards me I shook my head I was going to answer right I have all ways answered right All ways have and All ways will

They smelled like old wolves and bears' old carcasses?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe joked me Ethan Amanda Eric Brandon and The whole class laughed quietly as we all looked back at Mr. G who sighed sadly because Nobody in his class knew the legend But I did

No the natives believed that the warriors would turn into actual wolves and bears!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G answered-slash-exclaimed Rory's face Lit up like lights at Christmas time Or at least Christmas lights on The houses Eric sighed shaking his head at Rory

OH!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory gasped out-slash-exclaimed himself looking at The Mask Something tells me that Rory is going to do something stupid with that Mask I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him I think the guys are going to do some Stupid stuff

Scary stuff eh, kids?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G asked Me Ethan Gabe Brandon Eric Amanda and Rory happily or excitedly I really could not tell from Mr. G Jus then the School's Classes bell Rings I sighed thank god this is Finally Over with it! Mr. G sighed and headed back over towards His desk But He stopped as Me Ethan Amanda Gabe Brandon Eric Rory and the other class mates got up putting all of our stuff back into our backpacks and satchels and as Ethan Me Brandon Amanda Gabe and Eric walked towards the Classroom door

And I saw that you were sleeping back there Rory.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Mr. G pointed out-slash-added Rory looked at All of us I shrugged my shoulders It is Rory's fault for acting like He was sleeping And by the looks of it Ethan Amanda Gabe Brandon and Eric were not going to help him out of this

I was just pretending to be asleep!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory admitted shaking his head back and forth side to side Amanda and Eric were all ready out the class room While Ethan Me Gabe and Brandon stood in the doorway Seeing of Rory was really going to stay or now

Oh great! Well than now you can pretend to stay after class and clean the blackboards..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G replied heading back to his teaching desk Rory sighed and looked our way I shook my head and headed off towards my next class Ethan Brandon and Gabe followed I knew Sarah was probably going to ask me about that Vampire Halloween party that the Council is throwing As I said before and I will said it again I AM NOT GOING! Even if I did have Free time I still would not go to the Party I think Eating off of Humans is wrong Either way I hate the Council...

* * *

**- A Little While Later In Mr. G's Archeology Classroom With Rory And Mr. G -**

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

Rory had been cleaning up the Blackboards which Were taking him forever to Clean up And Mr. G was watching over him Like a Bird would do Or whatever that saying was Rory sighed to himself Knowing His girlfriend Erica was going to be pissed off at him for Missing their Classes together And His sister was going to be On His ass later And if He did miss the Vampire Council's Party he would be In trouble with them For a Very long time And if His Mother and Father found out if He was Pretending to Sleep Well His Mother would kill him and Larry His Father will understand him He says it is Just a Teenager thing Same goes with His Sister Jennifer or Jenny for Short As Rory cleaned up the blackboard He stopped and turned around to Mr. G who was looking through something's at his teaching desk And Rory the Blonde Teen Vampire had a frown on His face as He thought of something that Seemed really weird

It seems like Mr. G I am doing all of this 'cleaning blackboards thing' for real,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory said in Thought as He pouted his bottom lip out and turning back to clean up the blackboard Making Mr. G look up at the Secretly Vampire Teenager And as Normally Mr. G was smiling very happily Which was weird for A Teacher normally The Teachers at Whitechapel High School really hated the Students

Oh... I really do not like giving out real detentions Mr. Keaner and So I try to turn them into imagination time,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G answered-slash-admitted-slash-explained to The Stupid Teenager Which sometimes Rory really was not Stupid Just really did not think with His head mind and Brain as well as Mr. G headed from his teaching desk towards the Other class room door

It... um.. uh... helps me manage with my guilt.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G added with a smile as Rory looked like He was off in Thinking Land as Normally as Mr. G opened the Other class room door He remembered that He was leaving a Student by himself with All of his Teaching stuff Just before Mr. G headed out the door He turned back and pointed at His teaching desk

Oh uh and Do not touch all of those artifacts.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G instructed Rory nicely and with that Mr. G was out of the classroom with the Door closing shut as He disappeared down the Halls of Whitechapel High School Rory nodded and turned around with a Stupid look on His face Yep again Rory was not using his head mind and brain

Okay Mr. G.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Rory agreed weirdly before turning his head back and started smiling happily because He was finally alone with All of Mr. G's teaching stuff for His Classes Rory jumped a bit up before walking towards Mr. G's Teaching desk putting down His Brush for the Blackboards Rory stopped in the middle of Mr. G's teaching desk and grabbed the Thing he wanted them most out all of the stuff Mr. G told them about today

Rory's hands landed on The Warlord's Mask Somehow the Legend of The Warlord's Warriors being turned into Wolves and Bears due to the mask Rory laughed as He picked up the Mask

Sorry Mr. G! But Mr. Warlord Shaman will touch everything of your Teachings!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory added-slash-exclaimed happily or excitedly then Rory slowly slipped on the Warlord Shaman's mask on his head And As soon as Rory slipped on the Warlord Shaman's mask Rory gasped out loud as the Mask started forming to His face The eye holes of the mask started glowing Red-ish-slash-Pink-ish as Thunder started rumbling Then the Whole mask started Glowing the Same two colors as the eye holes did Rory's laugh changed to A Very Deep and Evil laugh Then the colors changed to Orange as Possessed by the Warlord Shaman's Mask Rory held up his hands and arms as He laughed Evilly and Rory's hands and the Mask started glowing Even more And Fog filled the classroom The Warlord Shaman has returned.

* * *

**[Opening Credits Of My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two - Slash - Our Best friend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!]  
He is the Boy next Door  
Nice but naughty and A heart that is Pure  
He Is the Boy next door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
What you get is what you see! No more Maybe it is Maybeline  
He Can give you everything you need Which you need  
He is the Boy next Door  
Nice but naughty and A heart that is Pure  
He is the Boy Next Door  
Just For Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
[Instrumental Of the Song] [Showing Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon Erica Amanda and Erica cleaning Up Ethan and Brandon's House After Demon Possessed Erica trashed up the Whole House Just gotten Done cleaning up the whole house when Ethan and Brandon's Mother and Father walked through the Door laughing and talking about their night while Benny Ethan and Erica stood up as Rory Amanda Gabe and Brandon sat down in and On in arm Chair Amanda sat on Rory's lap as Brandon and Gabe sat on the arms of the Chair as Ethan and Brandon started talking to their Mother and Father]**

**The Cast of My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two -Slash - Our Best friend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!  
"Starring"  
Matthew Knight As Ethan Morgan and Brandon Morgan [Showing Ethan smiling at Benny then to Ethan Watching Benny fighting off the Two Vampire Nurses then to Ethan holding the Father-slash-Dad Doll while Brandon was holding The Mother-slash-Mom Doll looking at Benny Amanda and Gabe then to Ethan Having a Vision then to Brandon casting A Spell to Brandon himself having a Vision]  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir [AKA Benjamin Weir] and Gabe Weir [AKA Gabriel Weir] [Showing Evil Benny giving himself a Tumbes up then to Benny hissing at Jesse then to Gabe hissing at Jesse Melissa and Atticus  
then to Gabe When he was having Destiny and Gabriel then to Him Grandma Weir Brandon Benny and Amanda standing over Ethan's Bed then to him and Benny casting a Spell together]  
Me as Amanda Halliwell [Showing Evil Amanda smirking at her-Good-self then to Amanda turning into a Werewolf then to Amanda hissing at Jesse Melissa and Atticus]  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones [Showing Erica smiling at Bo and Erica hissing at Doug then to Erica slapping the Zombie trying to bite Bo to Erica when She was possessed by the Demon walking down Ethan and Brandon's stairs with the Wind blowing behind her and blowing her hair with Erica's ripped up clothes]  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner [Showing Rory smiling at Sarah after She said she would kiss him to Rory hanging from the Morgan's chandelier to Rory dressed up in an Astronaut Outfit to Rory hissing at the Weeds and Wires that were pulling him]  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox [Showing Sarah trying to Charm Rory into giving her the DVD and Sarah turning around with a tray of Cookies and seeing Benny Erica and Ethan standing there with shock looks on their faces her fangs popping out then to Sarah walking out into the hallway and seeing Benny and Erica standing there with Jesse and him talking with them to Sarah's eyes turning Yellow and her fangs popping out then Sarah hisses at Stephanie]  
Laura DeCarteret as Mrs. Morgan-slash-Samanthan Morgan-slash-Mom  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Josh Hutcheson as Erica Matthews [Showing Eric smiling at His friends to Eric Amanda Benny Gabe Brandon and Eric hissing at Jesse then to Him and Eric fighting off a Possessed Sarah after hearing The Siren's Song then to him getting Possessed by the Siren's Song after His ear buds fell out]  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir-slash-Evelyn Weir  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Special Guest Stars"  
Luke Benward as Jeremy Tucker  
Sasha Pieterse as Jennifer-slash-Jenny Keaner  
"Guest Starring"  
Ryan Blakely as Mr. G  
Brett Houghton as Kevin-slash-Dr. When  
Olivia Saychuk as Grace-slash-The Balladress  
Riley Meekin as Insaniac  
Vanessa Muff as The Gymnest  
Redone Episodes Redone Season and Redone Series by Bethan Forever made up Name by Bethan Forever  
My Babysitter's A Vampire The Series by Teletoon and Flesh TV  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE" My made up name "OUR BEST FRIEND/MY BOYFRIEND ARE VAMPIRES!"**

* * *

**- In The School Hallway With Sarah Benny Erica Jenny And Jeremy -**

* * *

**Erica's Point Of View**

Benny Me Jenny and Jeremy we all stood at Benny's Opened up locker I had all ready made up my Mind I am set on being a Human for Halloween I have been a Vampire and A Witch for Too Freaking long and With That Stephanie and The whole me turning into a Full Vampire things I really did not wanted to be Reminded of the past As for Benny Him and Ethan were going as Luke SkyWalker and Han Solo While Jenny and Jeremy were bitching about What they were going for Halloween as They were Stuck in between Z and Carly from Warm Hearts **(One)** Or Batman and Wonder Woman **(Two)** Let's just say Jeremy was going more towards Batman and Wonder Woman and Jenny was more towards Z and Carly from Warm Heart... I really do not get those types of Movies... I shrugged at the thought I am a Romantic person I just really think those type of Movies give People the wrong kind of hope Zombies falling in Love with Humans The Love is the cure I shook my head at those Movies Who could Love an Un-dead something like Vampires wait That is Ethan and Brandon who could do that

Guys! Please shut Up!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Benny exclaimed to the two Cousin Vampires But Jeremy and Jenny just did not shut the freak up! I sighed and crossed my arms leaning against the locker next to Benny's opened locker as Benny went through his locker Because Benny Ethan and Me were about go to Math class And I am a Math geek but I have lost a bit of it after I turned into a Vampire well I am slowly but surely getting back that part of my Life I just want to be Normal but have the Vampire part makes it Not as easy as I thought High School was going to be

I AM NOT GOING AS WONDER WOMAN!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Jenny screamed at Jeremy who rolled his eyes Benny sighed and banged his head against the lockers next to His locker As the two Vampire cousins kept screaming shouting and yelling back and forth at each other Benny turned to me with a smile on his face I had to look up at Benny Why yes Everybody else has gotten taller while I stayed the same height well Sarah and me stayed the same But our styles has changed duh!

So what are you going as for Halloween?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked me as he was moving something's around in his locker Leave it to Benny not to find His Math Books and Before you ask BOOKS?! Yeah like three math books since Our Math teacher loves giving tests about Everything and Anything on Math so getting the three books on Math seems pretty good right now To mean it sound more understand-ble Those three Math books have everything On this year's tests and etc.

A human I thought it could be a change for me Since I did dress up as Vampires and Witches for Halloween when I was growing up.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,I answered nodding my head Benny shook his head in understanding because I used the word 'Was' growing up

Come on Jenny I do not want go to My first ever! Vampire Halloween party as Z! from Warm Hearts! and I all ready brought the Costumes! So please! be Wonder Woman!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy begged Jenny sighed rolling her blue eyes before punching Jeremy's shoulder Which he grabbed but not in pain

Fine! but if the Other Vampires make fine of us I am Killing you later!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny growled flashing her cousin a fanged smile as a Girl in a Witchy looking Costumes She walked down the hallway in very happy with herself A lot of Students made up their minds to dress up in their costumes before tonight Me? I was waiting for tonight as Benny was going through his locker Here comes a Very Happy looking Sarah walking around the corner and up to Benny Me Jenny and Jeremy and Did I forget to say that Whitechapel High School was All made up for Halloween

How excited are you four!?.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Sarah asked Me Benny Jeremy and Jenny Benny sighed before turning away from his locker and looked at Sarah with a "No-ish" look on his face I all ready knew what Sarah was asking about truth I just wanted to hang out with my friends like I did every freaking Halloween

For mine Erica and Ethan's math class? Not very Sarah.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered His best friend But Sarah's face I meant her Very un-normally happy or excited smile stayed on her face It was weird for Sarah to be Happy nor excited I pushed myself and my body or just one away from the locker and walked up next to Benny

Hello! Vampire Halloween party? How cool does that sound?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah and both Jeremy and Jenny asked me and Benny I shook my head

Well it sounds A whole Lot cooler then "I am A Fledgling" And "We Both Need Money" because We are babysitting.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Benny admitted One at a different time and then another time together then Sarah's face dropped

NO! Erica Benny you both are not! This is a our first ever Vampire Halloween party!,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah exclaimed quietly My mouth dropped Well I really did not want to go to this Council Vampire Halloween party Because I knew that I would not fit in with the other Vampires that drink Human blood Right from Humans and Benny was not going because He was a fledgling and wanted to be with his Boyfriend any ways for Halloween and Samantha called me and Benny last minute about babysitting Jane because She was going to a Halloween party

Well if Me and Benny explain it to Ethan's Mother Aka Samantha that way! I am sure she will give both me and Benny the night off.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I remarked believe it or not Jenny and Jeremy did not know that Me and Benny were not going to this stupid Vampire Halloween party

It was going or was gonna be great!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah pouted her lips out crossing her arms That was not going to work on me But Benny suddenly gotten a Huge smile on His face Oh no Benny must be remembering something from their past as Humans

Maybe! but not the time where I dressed for Halloween as Butter you were salt and Atticus was the popcorn and all three of us did that 'Popcorn' dance at the theater?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Benny reminded his Down Vampire best friend I frowned at the name Benny said I was still messed up from what happened the first Mine and Atticus' lives crossed Sarah started tapping her foot trying not to do the dance Benny hopped over to the Brown head's side with a smile on his face

Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny sang hopping on his feet Sarah turned her head and started smiling My hand flew over my mouth Who knew Benny could sing?! Jenny and Jeremy watched in Shock something tells me that this was Sarah and Atticus' parts of the 'Popcorn' dance and song Benny kept his hands like half up

Corn Corn Corn Corn Corn!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah sang after Benny My eyes widened Sarah could sing too?! doing the next part of the dance behind Benny like moving her arms I watched in shock Shaking my head at them trying not to laugh

Six bucks for a small!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny and Sarah finished singing the song and the popcorn dance Sarah's hands on her hips and Benny's hips sticking out as He turned his head towards Sarah with a smile on his face same goes for Sarah Benny ended up dropping down his hands and arms and Sarah's smile dropped once again I shook my head That was so not working for Sarah She bit her bottom lip and started shaking her head

Ohhhhhh! Benny Do Not. try to Cheer me up! I am very grumpy!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed-slash-snapped before turning around and disappearing down the next hallway Benny stood there laughing at Sarah who was trying to be Upset with him Benny looked over at His friend who was Now walking down the hallway Just when

Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Benny sang the "Pop Pop Pop" part of the song hopping on his feet while his hand were out I missed that? It is So Funny I wished that Benny popped up On my Camera and Cell phone Camera

Jeremy and Jenny sighed before She took off after Sarah Jeremy turned his back to where Sarah and Jenny walked off to He waved his hand before disappearing around the corner and down the next hallway Benny sighed and walked back over to his locker and grabbed his satchel throwing his Math books into it Benny slammed his locker shut before locking up the locker again and turned to me

Let's go to Class.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny mumbled taking off around the corner I sighed and grabbed my backpack off the ground next to Benny's locker and Threw it back on my shoulders and speeded walked after My Vampire-Slash-Fledgling friend as Soon as I saw Benny who was Singing the "Popcorn" song I rolled my eyes Where is Rory? I have not heard from Him all today

* * *

**- Later On That Same Day In The Hallway With Benny Ethan And Later Ethan Amanda Gabe Brandon Erica And A Few Others -**

* * *

**Ethan's Point Of View Of Things After Math Class**

After Math class Benny and Me made up our minds to walk by ourselves after class Well we really did not have to make up our minds since Erica was off trying to find out What happened to Rory after Mr. G's class she was texting and trying to Call Rory secretly through Math Class and Did not get Noticed and All so I noticed that Sarah Was going around Talking About How Much Popcorn Costed and So forth from there as Benny and Me walked through the hall ways of Whitechapel High School seeing Everyone some were all ready dressed up Some were not dressed up just yet for Halloween And Me and Benny were holding hands as we turned down another very busy hallway flooded with Students

Benny What is up with Sarah? I saw her before Math Class and She keeps grumbling on about popcorn prices.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked-slash-added Benny rolled his Green eyes This must have been something about Tonight being Our Umm I corrected myself "Their" first ever Halloween as Vampires Well second But I really cannot read Sarah's mind soooooooooooooo you know that part of the story

Ugh! Me and Erica told her that We both could not go with her Jenny and Jeremy to Tonight's Vampire Party put on by the Council because We both have to Babysit!,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered-slash-explained to me I felt bad I mean I was getting better at watching Kids Brandon lets me Sometimes to Watch Destiny and Gabriel and maybe the New little one on the way

I know it does seem stupid but I wish along with Erica that we both could just have fun tonight No offense But going to a Vampire party just is not for me and Erica.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny admitted-slash-added letting go of My right hand and I stopped walking and stopped in front of him I shrugged it off As Much as I liked Benny over at my house He needed One night of Fun and I mean in the partying way Not the 'Other' way

Yeah Me and Brandon feel really bad about that.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I sighed out before I remembered Me and Brandon had asked Mom a few weeks ago about A Halloween party and She agreed to it Maybe Erica and Benny could babysit that party I mean Benny did want me to go to this Vampire Party until We both found out it was Hosted by the Council and Both me and Benny are Fledglings so yeah.

Hey! Me and Brandon are having a Halloween party later tonight! maybe you and Erica could babysit that..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.I exclaimed quietly with my Knowing face Benny just stared at me with a I wanna laugh or I do not know if you are Very serious right now Type of looks I guess

You and Brandon are having a Halloween party?.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.Benny asked me I shrugged my shoulders I asked My mom if we could throw a Halloween party Mom agreed as Long as Benny and Erica were there to watch Everything over

Yeah sure Why not?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.My voice sounded kind of Nervous Benny smiled at me then suddenly Benny grabbed me by my jacket with His Vampire super strength pulled me towards him and our lips slammed together We made out for a Few minutes before pulling away I went towards my Locker Where Brandon Erica Amanda Eric and Gabe stood at after Benny explained to me that He had to make Sure that Sarah was not going around Punching things or Singing the "Popcorn" song He told me about

After I explained Everything to My friends Amanda was not really happy about the Party Erica was Happy that she could get to Party but She kind of Faked being happy about it I am Guessing it was because What happened the Last time She went to a Party you Know 'Getting Bitten Against Her Will Turning Into A Fledgling' Not happy about that I opened up my Locker that is When I turned back to Amanda

Because It will be just the Six oh wait Correcting myself The Seven of us counting The Living being in Brandon's stomach that is why Ethan.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda pointed out crossing her arms Eric nodded in agreement I sighed rolling my eyes then Mine Erica Amanda and Eric's eyes flashed over to my Brother and Gabe making out slowly with Brandon's back against the lockers with his right hand on Gabe's cheek and Gabe's left hand on the lockers Amanda groaned turning back to me We all snapped out of looking at My Brother and Benny's Brother making out and back to what we were talking about.

Amanda Are you seriously trying to tell me and Maybe Brandon if He is listening that You Me Brandon and Erica do not have a dozen dorky nerdy friends with ready-to-wear costumes and No Friday Night Halloween plans?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked My Two best friends Erica bit her lip shaking her head and shrugged her shoulders

Me and Ethan invite the Mathletes and we are all ready half way there.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon added to What we were talking about before turning back to His making out with Gabe and with that said Amanda started smiling like a Goofball and brought her right hand up to her chin still smiling

Awwwwwwwww You really want to make Your boyfriend Benny's night don't you not?.,.,.,,.,.,.Amanda asked-slash-cooed in a Baby-ish voice looking at me I rolled my eyes That is when Erica stepped up and walked up to be side me and put her arm on my shoulder looking at Amanda and Eric

And Do not forget my Night as well.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica reminded me smirking I sighed again Okay so Everyone is making me Feel really bad about this I felt Erica shrugging her shoulders next to me I opened my eyes again looking at Amanda

I just do not want to Ruin Benny and Erica's night Well Anyways maybe we could at least invite Rory.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted-slash-then-suggested that we could do that is when Gabe and Brandon pulled away from each other's lips and turned their heads over to me with Serious looks on their faces same goes for Amanda and Eric Gabe grab Brandon's hand I turned to Erica who looked hurt because Bad things happen When Rory is around Parties and other stuff

What? Rory!? you and Erica Do you two remember what happened the last time We invited Rory?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe Eric and Brandon asked-slash-exclaimed to Me and Erica I turned my head to the side Then Erica followed me doing the same Where is the Flashback for that Party?

* * *

**- Flashback To A Few Months Back At One Of Brandon And Ethan's Parties -**

* * *

One of Mine and Brandon's Biggest Mistakes was Letting Rory into Our House After Me and Brandon begged our Parents about having a Party well It was not really a Party People were standing around Texting When Rory had a bright Idea about Living Up the party And Of course as normally Me Gabe Benny Erica Eric Amanda and Brandon begged-slash-told him Not to do But did Rory listen? Hell no! So He grabbed mine and Brandon's Mother's Broom and hopped all the way into the Living room Did I forget to say that Rory was dressed up as a Caveman? He half landed on the coffee table then He landed both of his feet onto Mom's Couch

I AM A CAVEMAN I AM A CAVEMAN! I AM A CAVEMAN I AM A CAVEMAN I AM A CAVEMAN!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory chanted-slash-screamed jumping up and down on the couch holding the broom using It like a Caveman would Weirdly Nobody Was even Looking at him Erica sighed and walked over to her Screaming Wanna-be Caveman boyfriend that was when Rory put the Broom over his head

I am a Caveman! I am a Caveman! Ugh! I am a Caveman! I am a Caveman.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory chanted more calmly then suddenly He threw the Broom across the room Erica frowned at Him Then Rory picked up Erica but Screaming did not stop Rory from carrying Erica up to mine and Brandon's Parents' bedroom and Let's just say those screams turned into Moans and Screams of another kind

* * *

**- End Of Flashback Back To The Now Days -**

* * *

Me and Erica slowly nodded remembering how Stupid Rory acted that night Erica sighed taking off her arm on my shoulder rubbing the back of her head nervously biting her bottom lip That was the Stupidest thing Rory has Ever done At least Mom and Dad do not remember that Night when they came home to find Erica and Rory doing the You-Know-What on their bed It was like the Tenth time they did it When they came home But thank god for Magic They do not remember a thing from that night So they ended up paying Benny and Erica more money Because they did not even remember going out that night..

And that was not even a Costume party Ethan.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Gabe added very seriously Erica was still biting her Bottom lip nervously Because She did all most lost her Job because Mom and Dad Aka Samantha and Ross saw her and Rory having sex... Ugh! That image grosses me Out even to this day!

Look! I am sure Rory will be better this time Brandon and you guys!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I tried reassuring Just then I heard Grunting Growling and Groaning coming from down the start of the Hallway Good thing I have Super Vampire-slash-Fledgling Hearing Or at least Normal Human hearing All Six of us turned our heads down the Hallway and Erica started giggling At the start of the hallway was Rory laughing Grunting and Groaning cornering Some guy student We watched as the guy was trying to move around Rory who was Wearing The Shaman Warlord's Mask from Mr. G's Archeology Class I turned back to Amanda Gabe Brandon and Eric as Erica did the same Amanda started shaking her head up and down

We still think that is a Bit better.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Erica pointed out at the same time as She crossed her arms again Gabe turned his head towards the side Brandon turned his head to both sides

Yeah Yeah Yeah I guess so.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Amanda shrugged her shoulder agreeing Just then The School's bell rang Letting everybody know School was over with and we could go Home I just hope I can get everything ready for tonight.

* * *

**- Later That Night At Ethan And Brandon's House -**

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View In Ethan And Brandon's Kitchen**

I walked through the Back door of Ethan and Brandon's House to See Ethan in His Luke Skywalker Costume I fixed up My Han Solo Shooter gun He had on The Outfit from the Forth Movie That white Outfit I really REALLY Liked it I closed the back door behind me Ethan was Cutting up a Pumpkin Ethan leaned down to get something from Under the counter I walked up beside him and Sat in the Twister Chair for the bar or Counter I shrugged I laughed in awe at the Pumpkin Ethan was cutting up Ethan could cut things Ummm. And I mean that really differently! Ethan stood up with a candle in His hand ready to put inside his all ready Pumpkin

Just then Samantha or Mrs. Morgan walked into the Kitchen to see me She waved Samantha was dressed up as a Witch for Halloween And the next one to walk into the Kitchen room was Brandon holding Destiny and Gabriel Destiny dressed up as a Princess and Gabriel was dressed up as a Little Vampire Like Her daddy and Uncles And Brandon was dressed really normal I frowned a upon that Samantha grabbed her Hand bag and Witch hat as I grabbed the candle and Put it inside the pumpkin Brandon had on a Blue Jeans' Jacket A White And Blue Stripped Button up T-shirt Black-ish Tight Jeans Something tells Me that Gabe and Brandon lost the bet that they both had with Jane.

So I will be home by Eleven Brandon Ethan you both Have friend with your friends boyfriends and babysitters.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-slash-Mrs. Morgan smiled at her Two Twin Sons putting her bag on her shoulder and walked over to Where Ethan and me were at

And do not forget to Take Jane trick-or-treating.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-sla sh-Mrs. Morgan reminded me Ethan and Brandon as I grabbed the top of the Pumpkin or Jack-O Whatever the hell it is called from the counter back on the top of the Pumpkin

We cannot forget What we never remember like Jakeward.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon admitted in a dramatically voice staring off at Nothing Crap... I remembered what Jane's bet was She wanted them to Dress up as Jakeward and Rochelle from Dusk I rolled my eyes Brandon needed to Act like Rochelle and NOT Jakeward... Samantha stared at Brandon

Wow Do all of those characters really do talk like that?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-slash-Mrs. Morgan asked Me Ethan and Brandon in some type of Voice I just shrugged my shoulders I should know I was into The Dusk movies and Books series Ethan and Brandon both turned their heads to Samantha

Yeah Mom Especially Jakeward but Rochelle likes to Say What He says She likes that He is very 'thoughtful'.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Ethan both explained-slash-answered using Air things Around the word "Thoughtful" making me Chuckle. Samantha nodded her head I started twisting around the chair I was sitting In I was all ready getting Tired of this

And Very handsome I wish He was just as Handsome as My Boys. And I thought Brandon both you and Ethan hated that stuff! How come You are dressed up like him?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-slash-Mrs. Morgan remembered then asked Brandon. Just then I heard the back door opening Then Shouts from Two boys filled the room as A Kid in a Spider-Man Costume and A Kid in a Harry Potter Costume ran into the kitchen As soon as they Appeared they Disappeared Up the stairs I guess to Bug the Heck out of Jane I turned my head to see Erica and Gabe walking into the kitchen from the Back door

Erica was wearing Just a Normal dress that was Pink-ish or Blue-ish with Some type of Whatever it is called with Fake Glasses Is what It looked like And Gabe yep the Lost the bet with Jane He had his hair Sticking up Like Jakeward's hair Wearing a Jakeward Jacket or cost A Red-ish and Pink-ish Button up Shirt the Jakeward Jeans Well everything Jakeward had

Oh hi Erica and Gabe,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-slash-Mrs. Morgan greeted My brother And My Fellow Vampire friend Erica give a Small-ish Wave at Me Ethan Brandon and Samantha And as Samantha held onto her Fake Witch's broom stick She looked Gabe and Erica up and down

Hey guys!.,.,.,,.,.Erica said happily then went to hug Ethan who hugged her back then That was when I heard a Pop Oh shit.. Ethan used His Vampire Powers I heard a Mumble from Erica "Damn Ethan when did you get So Strong?" Ethan just shrugged his shoulders

Who are the both of you dressed up as?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-slash-Mrs. Morgan asked Gabe and Erica turning to Erica then back to Gabe.

I am Jakeward from Dusk.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe answered pissed off like Samantha nodded in Understanding Why Brandon was dressed up as A male Rochelle, Samantha turned her head towards Brandon

Brandon and Gabe made a Bet with Jane and lost So now they have to Dress up as Jakeward and Rochelle from Dusk.,.,.,.,.,.I explained nodding my head as I explained

Oh... I see that now Remind me to Ground Jane for making Bets.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-slash-Mrs. Morgan reminded All of us to do Erica bit her bottom lip shaking her head "Yes" and Mumbled an "Okay"

Sure and I am Just a Normal old Human this year I thought it would be different Then dressing up as a some very old Vampire and or An Witch.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica answered what was Said before Everything else she her fingers down at her Dress

Okay, Well have a very good time guys!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Samantha-slash-Mrs. Morgan called out to All of us as She walked towards the Open back door

See you Mom.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said quietly Samantha sung around looking at her Son and My brother I shook my head and waved her off The Back door closed I made up my mind and hopped down from my twisting chair and walked over to my brother as did Erica

Jakeward Huh? Gabe brother You should really pop the collar.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told my brother before I lifted up the Collar on his Jakeward Jacket-slash-coat after It Looked like Jakeward's Jacket-slash-coat I stepped away and wrapped my arm around Ethan's waist Aka My Luke Skywalker

Yeah that is So Much better.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Erica commented Gabe brought his hand up to His jacket-slash-coat Looking at All of us Weirdly He has the "Jakeward" Stares Down Does he not?

Yes, Very. Better.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe agreed dramatically I shook my head and turned to Ethan who was rolling His eyes. I lean down a Give him a quick kiss on the lips as Erica sighed and grabbed the Pumpkin Ethan was working on and Went outside to Put it on the porch. I wonder How many of The Nerds in the School are going to be Here?,

* * *

**- A Little While Later After Everybody Gotten To Ethan And Brandon's House -**

* * *

**Gabe's Point Of View**

After everybody had gotten to Ethan and Brandon's house My boyfriend My brother and Ethan had gone off Somewhere Leaving me and Erica to watch over the Geeks and I mean Geeks A guy from School Named Kevin was dressed up as Dr. When From that Show about the People and A Weird Doctor Go through time and Some shit like that While Jane was off being pissed off Harry and Chase were off Running around the house yelling and stuff Bad Idea to Fill a House with Candy around Ten and Eleven Years-Olds But they should Run it off In about Two or Three hours Maybe days It was not my Problem It was Erica's Parents' so Me and Erica were standing in the living room Talking to some Guy dressed up as a Super Computer Who Beeped and Popped out Paper for Talking to me was a bit stupid and annoying

So. What is your name?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Erica asked at the same time He was kind of dressed up as One guys from those That Whip Video from the Nineteen Eighty's Well the hat at least I shoved my hands into my Jakeward Jeans' pockets as the Guy wearing the Computer Costume started doing well I do not know what the hell He was doing

Beep bop bo bo Beep Beep bap boop beep.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Guy sounded like a Computer as a Piece of Paper came out of the front of His Costume like a Computer would do Erica looked at me I shrugged my shoulders as I brought my Punch Cup up to my Mouth drinking my Fake Human Blood thanks to Benny Everybody thinks It is Just normal Red Punch Even though It was Grandma's Human Blood Substitute Erica grabbed the Piece of Paper and rolled it out to Where She could read it

Behold the Insaniac the crazy super-computer.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica read off of the Piece of Paper I grabbed it from her and smirked shaking my head at it Erica sighed I am Guessing this was Not her idea Of a Good Halloween Party

Super really Super.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I mumbled my words under my breath Erica nodded in agreement We turned around from This Stupid Super Computer Insaniac Dude Just in time for Ethan Benny and Brandon run up to Me and Erica With smiles on their faces All three of them

Hey Erica Gabe pretty cool party huh?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon both asked me and Erica I shrugged my shoulders bringing my Cup back up to my mouth drinking it Benny wrapped his arm around Ethan and Erica's mouth dropped down I mean She is a Geek-slash-Nerd

Insaniac Has been beeping at me and Gabe for the past Twenty minutes! Now I really do not remember him Doing that at all when I was a human,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,Erica complained crossing her arms I remembered him doing that a lot when I first started Whitechapel High Or for short WC High

Erica remember To be fair he does that even when He is not in costume..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan reminded her Erica seemed to Clam down remembering that She was trying to be Normal Fitting in for One night Only which was Halloween Where Vampires Werewolves and Other Supernatural things can Come out and Live with the Living

Look, Me and Ethan know that this is not the Night you and Benny had in mind but try and have some fun! remember you guys are geeks.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Brandon smiled at me and Erica She seemed up Lighten up a bit I chuckled. Drinking my half filled up Cup of Fake Human Full Vampire Blood Substitute and turned around Just a Bit towards this Ninja dude with a Fish something on His back being a Ninja right now with a Fake Sword

So you are really saying We should Go and dance with Finja over there.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I remarked pointing my Finger at the Ninja with Something on His back and the fakest Sword ever and Who was next to A girl dressed up as a Gorilla without the Gorilla head and something Pink wrapped around her neck

I am just going to say it That costume does not even make any sense! If he is a fish how is he supposed to breathe on land?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica exclaimed-slash-asked in a 'duh' tone of voice I nodded Everything that Lives in Water is not supposed to Breathe on Land

Finja is half dolphin They breathe air remember..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny corrected making me I frowned What? This is So Messed up I like being a Geek but some Are a little Too Geeky and Nerdy

What you two should be mad about is that fake plastic sword Not authentic.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon added as we turned and looked at Finja playing around with the Fake sword the was bounding off of anything Since it was fake and was not sharp at all

Arriba!/Yeahhhhh!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Two Voices' exclaimed out One in Spanish and In English I slapped my face as Two People we knew to well Came into View Eric and Amanda these two show up late for Anything

Eric was wearing some type of Wizard and Wrestler Costume With Gold tights on Wrestler's shoes A Well everything was Pretty weird A Wrestler's Mask with a Wizard's hat on Meanwhile Amanda was wearing a Neon pink Shirt with a Lace dress on In Black hair up to the skies with White lace bow on the right side of her head Gloves that were Black and White on both hands with All types of different colored wrist bands on and About three Necklaces on as well her and Eric stood beside Erica doing some Stupid Stands

Eric? Who are you supposed to be?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me Erica Brandon Benny and Ethan asked The Other Vampire trying to Hold In our laughter Amanda stood there smiling very happy with herself and her costume

Well I could not decide between Merlin and a Mexican Wrestler, So I put two and two together and I picked them both! Say hola to 'El Merlo Loco' the wizard-wrestler!,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric answered putting his hands on His hips Amanda bumped into him

Who combines the best of arcane and the insane!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric added Just then a Girl wearing a Weirdly looking Wig came through the Door dressed up as A Balladresser Aka Her real name is Grace

Hey Whitechapel! Are you ready to Party?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Grace exclaimed-slash-asked then played a Guitar Solo on her Fake guitar that on her She went off to talk with Kevin I guess they were really good Friends

Wow. Compared to this Sarah Jeremy and Jenny's traditional Vampire Halloween this is starting to sound like a blast!.,.,.,.,.I snapped I normally do when I get really hungry

Yeah.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon Ethan and Benny agreed quietly nodding as they talked I sighed as I brought my Cup up to my Mouth again Only to Find Everything out of it was Gone I rolled my eyes and stormed off towards the kitchen to Get more Human Fake Full Vampire Substitute Ethan Benny Amanda Eric and Brandon followed me Into the kitchen and sat down at the Dining Room Table going through the Candy at the table

I shrugged my shoulders. And thought 'What The Hell' and sat down with them I was wondering if Jeremy Jenny and Sarah along with Stupid Rory.

* * *

**- Meanwhile Outside Around Ethan Brandon Amanda Gabe And Benny's Houses With Sarah Jenny Jeremy And Possessed Still Wearing His Mask Rory -**

* * *

**Jenny-slash-Jennifer's Point Of View**

Ugh! My Stupid Vampire Little Brother! Thanks to him Me Jeremy Himself and Sarah gotten kicked out of the Vampire Halloween Party! For wearing that Stupid Mask I heard about from Mr. G's Stupid Ass Class! I messed around with my Wonder Woman short-shorts as Sarah was walking towards Ethan and Brandon's House Aka The Dork Twins House Mumbling to herself About Rory and Maybe to My Stupid Brother Acting dumb behind us Walking crossed footed Going in and Out of Everybody's Front Yards as Me Jeremy and Sarah walked in front as Rory kept walking behind us Making Weird sounds. And I forgotten to say that I was dressed up as Wonder Woman Jeremy My Cousin was dressed up as the Newer Batman and Sarah was dressed up as Red Riding Hood holding her Bag filled with Stuff She needed for her Nice and Quiet Vampire Halloween the Council was going to do

I Cannot believe that you Rory got Me Jenny and Jeremy kicked out of that party! You freaking stupid Goon!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah exclaimed-slash-snapped at my Brother as She stormed faster up the Side walk I rolled my eyes and flashed out my fangs as I crossed my arms

Yeah you totally fucked us Rory!.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy agreed flashing his fangs as Rory somehow speeded up towards me Sarah and Jeremy I heard Grunting from beside me Then suddenly Sarah stopped Making me and Jeremy stop right after her In front of me Sarah and Jeremy was Rory looking at Sarah weirdly

I noticed that my fangs stayed out That happens whenever Us Vampires feel really threatened or Just really annoyed. I wondered If it was the first one I frowned as Rory kept looking at Sarah's face I moved my head to the side as. Rory turned to me as well After a Few minutes of studying me and Sarah Rory brought his left hand up to my face and Was about to Touch Sarah's face when

RORY!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Sarah screamed at my Brother at the same time I grabbed his left side As Sarah grabbed his Right side And together with Our Very Strong Vampire super Strength Me and Sarah tossed Rory into the Air and Rory flew to The left side of the Houses where I guess the next Whatever it was Where the next set of Houses where it

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ror y screamed Deeply as He flew a Few more yards Until Me Sarah and Jeremy heard Rory crash landing Not that Far away I heard him Crashing into or Onto Trash Cans then a Cat meow'd

This is the worst night ever! next to when I turned into a Vampire.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy admitted with a sigh Sarah nodded in agreement as I sighed keeping my Short-ish Fangs out I rubbed my forehead

I can not believe That we are going to do this!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I groaned-slash-snapped As We went back to walking A Few minutes Later we were closer to the Dork Twins' House I just hope this is a Wild and Awesome party.

* * *

**- Meanwhile In Ethan And Brandon's House With Ethan Brandon Amanda Eric Gabe Benny And Erica -**

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View**

Since I had gotten tired of Sitting down I made up my mind to get up and Walk around for a bit I met up with Erica who was leaning against the Wall in the Living room being bored I leaned against the wall with her Watching Everybody trying to Dance talking and some other stuff We started talking about all of the Lame Costumes everybody was wearing Seeing how Me Ethan Erica Gabe Brandon and Probably the others' had Awesome Costumes then suddenly The Door bell started ringing me and Erica both sighed and pulled ourselves away from the Wall and if you are asking about Destiny and Gabriel were with The others in the kitchen

Me and Erica walked towards the front door I opened the front door I appeared my head half ass out the door and saw Three People I thought we were not going to see tonight,

Sarah? Jenny? Jeremy?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Erica asked as Sarah stormed into the house first Her red coat thing from Red Riding Hood flew behind her then Right behind Sarah with her arms crossed was Jenny looking pissed off wearing a Wonder Woman's Costume And with her Fangs out as well Last but not least was Jeremy dressed up as the Dark Knight Or aka Batman the Newer one his Cape flew every freaking where as Sarah stopped and turned to me and Erica

What happened to Our guys' traditional Vampire Halloween might thing?,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked The Three Pissed off Vampires as I crossed my arms staring at Sarah knowing She was the best at giving Answers Boy I was wrong Jenny hissed before Jeremy took off after some Girl pasting by I shook my head

Rory got me Jenny and Jeremy booted out because He would not take off that stupid-ass freaking mask!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah answered-slash-snapped I turned to Erica who looked like She was getting piss because Rory was her boyfriend and Etc. I turned back to my Full Vampire best friend

And. So where is Erica's Goofy-ass boyfriend?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked Sarah and Jenny Both girls at the same time Shrugged their shoulders Jenny just rolled her eyes after wards.

He was following Me Jenny and Jeremy bugging the shit out of us then he started acting weirder so me and Jenny threw him The both of us are not quite sure where he ended up,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.Sarah explained to me and Erica I sighed knowing that I was about to probably go out with Ethan Brandon and the others Trick Or treating

Well I am glad that you three guys are here This party is way under control and this coming from a Nerd Vampire At least I can have fun with you two. Yeah?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed Jenny shook her head "No" and Mumbled a 'Nope' under her breath

Nope! I have to got find Me a Cute Nerd to Drain or Drink from Byes'!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny flashed her fangs before taking off after Kevin or Aka Dr. When I shook my head thinking How much She Is turning out to be a Normal Jesse Vampire Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

Great... Do any of you know where I can set up my meditation blanket?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked with a smile Making Both me and Erica frown at the Brown headed older Vampire

Sarah... Your what?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked myself frowning Erica nodded along with me in agreement as Sarah tilted her head to the side before putting it back to where it was at

That is how we celebrate the true Vampire Halloween.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah explained like an Old Timey Vampire would Sarah turned her head up towards the Upstairs then back to me and Erica

Do the Nerd Dork twins. Have any candles?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah added with another creepy smile of hers' I rolled my eyes Erica kind of shook her head

No? All righty then.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Sarah replied before turning around and heading up the stairs towards Ethan's Bedroom Erica watched her go up the stairs and turned to me I shrugged before heading back into the kitchen Where Everybody was at I sat back down next to Ethan as I watched them go through the Candy bowls again

Ethan grabbed a Piece of candy out of the Purple Halloween Bowl and took the wrapping off of it and brought it to his mouth and started eating on it as Amanda went crossed eyed looking at a Piece of Candy in Brandon's hands who then ate it as She sucked on a Purple Sucker a Small cry came from the Little Baby Twin Carry-er. Where Destiny and Gabriel where sitting in

Look the green ones do not taste as green as they used to Amanda.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan admitted to Amanda who nodded As A Pissed off Dressed up as a Black cat Jane walked up to the Table looking at Brandon and Gabe With Chase and Harry following right behind her as Erica came running after them getting them out of the room

Hey! You two are supposed to take me Trick-Or-Treating! Let's go! Time is F-ing Candy!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane exclaimed-slash-shouted at Her two Older Brothers I chuckled before Jane stormed off towards the back door grabbing her Trick-Or-Treating Bag

Okay, Okay. Do not get your whiskers in a knot!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Ethan called out to their Little Sister as Me Brandon Ethan Amanda and Gabe were about to get up and Follow Jane outside when

Can I come with all of you guys? Girl-illa will not stop flirting with me.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric whispered looking over at the Girl dressed up as a Gorilla We all turned our heads over to where we called the Food Table as Soon as Ethan and Gabe looked over at her She smiled and giggled waving her hand I growled

Eric dude She is flirting with Ethan and Gabe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon corrected pointing at the two boys that really did not like a Girl smiling at them

As if!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Eric snorted-slash-scoffed putting another Piece of candy into his mouth Amanda shook her head "No" and Eric frowned She lean down and kissed him on the lips and patted his head before walking over towards the back door

Erica! Me and The others' will be back in a bit!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan screamed to the Newly Full fledged Vampire and got up from table Gabe pushed Destiny and Gabriel out the back door I followed behind Ethan grabbing his hand Hoping this is a Normal Halloween little did I know It was not going to be a Normal Halloween.

* * *

**- Meanwhile Outside Of Ethan Brandon And Jane's House -**

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

Somehow Rory had found His way towards Ethan Brandon And Jane's House where the Party of Costume Nerdy Teenagers Rory was Running or Skipping or Hopping Or Just All three of them As Rory came up through Front Yards Piper Who was dressed up as a Gym-nest well She really was not a Gym-nest Since She was wearing a Yellow jacket over her Gym-nest outfit She held a Book as She walked up the sidewalk towards Ethan and Brandon's House She was a Geek she had glasses and Was a Book nerd Rory spotted Piper as He came Hopping-slash-Skipping-slash-Running up through Yards as Piper turned to go up the way to Ethan and Brandon's front Door.

Rory turned his head In happiness He was going to Have a lot of Fun with This Girl's Halloween Costume Rory made grunting Sounds as He walked faster and ended up stopping in front of Piper She knew Rory for being Stupid the Class stupid head What Rory just did made her Stop in front of the Vampire

Ooooh!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory made a sound through his Mask tilting his head from side to side looking at Piper as She frowned in confusion

Rory. What the hell are you doing Should you be making out with your Girlfriend right now?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Piper asked The Blonde Possessed Vampire Just then Rory put both of His hands on both sides of Piper's face She did not know what the heck the Blonde and Younger Vampire Boy was Doing Suddenly Rory's hands started glowing Red-ish Gold-ish Orange-ish as He started chanting the Spell that would turn her into her Halloween Costume then Piper's Normal eyes glowed the Same color as Rory's hands as did the Eye holes on the Shaman Mask the same

Then Rory snapped both of his hands very quickly A Light Of the same Colors Or a Light of all Three Colors Went from Piper's head to toe then Suddenly a Purple-slash-Blue afterglow appeared as Once was a Geeky Girl stood a Pretty Gym-nest She ran away from Rory then She started doing Flips across Everybody's Front yards as Rory cheered in happiness Piper was Flipping every differently then Some Gym-nests But then again She was under a Spell Rory flew his arms out

Then he turned towards the front Door Of The Morgan's grunting as He went up the front door's steps Rory opened the door and Closed it there Playing with His Fake sword was Finja He turned around when He heard Rory growling as he looked around the House

Hey Rory man.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Finja greeted the Blonde Vampire wearing the Shaman Mask Rory looked around the House again not even Turning to Finja Who went back to Messing around with his Fake toy Sword

When Rory turned to him And Finally noticed him Rory turned to the Another side where The Other Dinning Room was at then The Shaman Rory pointed his finger at him Finja looked at Rory Wondering why He was pointing at him like that Rory slowly walked up to Finja Who was about to back away and return more into the living room when Rory had made it to him and Brought both of his hands up to the both sides of Finja's head a few seconds pasted when Rory's hands started glowing the same color as they did before The same Orange-ish-slash-Red-ish color as the Eye holes of the Shaman mask as He chanted the spell

And As quickly as Rory did chant the spell He stopped and his Shaman mask eye holes stopped glowing as did his hands before He took off towards the kitchen Then Suddenly Finja turned around quickly and brought up his Sword And exclaim or yelled As the Light hit His Once was a Fake Sword had turned into a Real Sword Finja had a Few Ninja tricks with the Sword twisting it around before putting it over his head and slammed down on chair Which held a Pumpkin then an Orange light came from the Pumpkin and one side of the Pumpkin fell to the ground then the next one did as well Showing that It was a Very Real Sword

* * *

**- A Little While Later Still At Ethan Brandon And Jane's House -**

* * *

It had Only been Like a Few minutes Since Rory had shown up at the Party and He had all ready turned Half of the Guests into their Costumes But for The others were about to be As well Erica started noticing that The Party was starting to take a Turn on the Wild side Yet She had not ran into her Boyfriend Erica had finally gotten her Two Little Brothers to Clam down Making them eat Candy Knowing they were going to be Up later but hey that was Her Parents Problems'

While Jenny was eyeing Chris with her fangs out And Jeremy was leaning against the wall next to Grace Who he was Talking to In other words He was trying to Hit on the Girl Chase who was coming out of the Morgan's Bathroom upstairs as Rory came down the Hallway The Little Boy smiled at His older Sister's boyfriend Who tilted his head to the side studying the Younger Jones.

Hi Rory.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Chase said as He walked up to the Older Teenager Rory then lean down to Chase who looked at him Weirdly then Rory brought his hands up to Chase's face and then His hands started glowing The Same color as before Orange-ish-slash-Red-ish then his Shaman Mask's eye holes started glowing the same Color Chase frowned as Rory started chanting the same Spell then Chase's eyes glowed the same color as Rory took his hands away from his Face before taking off again laughing Chase shook his hand before pointing his hand at the Stairs then Suddenly A Web shot out from Chase's hand and landed on the Roof He took a hold of the Spider Web and then He took off down the stairs like Spider-Man would

Erica sighed and sat down next to Harry smiling at him. Thinking She knew they were Normal But knowing. Evelyn would and could change that Of Course, she wanted her little brothers to be normal and grow up Nothing like her who gotten bitten at Fourteen and Never to age again. yeah Erica liked being an, Immortal but it was not meant for her is what Erica thought

Erica please stop looking at me It is really creepy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Harry snapped His Vampire sister out of her thoughts She smiled softly at her Brother before messing with his hair.

I was just off in my thoughts *CRASH!* listen I need to check up. On things in the living room You are okay right here?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked her brother as She got up from the table Harry Nodded. as Erica went back into the Living room to Check up On things.

Jenny pushed Kevin against the Wall smiling at him He was a bit taken by Since when was a Much Older and Hotter girl into Nerds but of Course a few minutes before Jenny had pushed the Boy against the wall Rory had came in and brought his hands up to Kevin's face and Chanted the Same Spell he had used on Chase Piper Finja and the other guests of the Party Jenny flashed her fangs at the Boy then Suddenly He disappeared in a Bright Flash of light Jenny stood there with her fangs out very pissed off

Fucking Fan boy! Stupid Dr. When!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny snapped crossing her arms not happy at all Thinking her brother had done something. She took off to find him

Jeremy was kissing down Grace's neck After she agreed to let him To Grace she was happy about getting kissed by an Older guy that is why She let him and To Jeremy it really did not feel right but he could careless because He was probably going to get something tonight. Maybe or maybe not you never know,

Just then Rory just happened to be running by them He stopped and saw The Dark Knight Costume He thought this one would be good He walked weirdly up to them two. tilting his head from side to side at the both of them, And Jeremy saw His cousin looking at them out if the Corner of his eye Jeremy sighed and pulled away turning towards his cousin

Meet you later.,.,.,.,.,.,.Grace whispered to the newly Vampire and she went back to the party Jeremy crossed his arms and looked at His cousin Who walked closer to him

Rory... Whatever you are thinking Stop it right now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy warned as His normal eyes flashed to Yellow and He. Bared his fangs Which He was only All most a Month old Vampire So He was still getting used to them, Just when Jeremy was about to Attack Rory He brought his hands once again Jeremy hissed at his Cousin quietly As Rory's hands started glowing the same color as they did before The Shaman eye holes of the mask did the same as Rory chanted the spell Jeremy's eyes glowed the same color before Rory's hands and eyes returned to Normal before taking off grunting

Then That was when Jenny appeared in Vampire super speed fangs out looking for Rory. She looked at her cousin who was looking at her weirdly

Jeremy have you seen Rory?.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.Jenny asked him as She smelt the air smelling for Rory's smell Jeremy put his hands on both of his hips and stuck out his chest showing off The Batman Symbol on The Dark Knight's Costume

Whose is this 'Jeremy'? I am Batman. And I need to Keep This town Safe from the Joker!.,.,.,.,.,.Jeremy replied in a Deep voice kind of Like Batman's voice Jenny frowned at him before he flew his cape behind him She rolled her eyes and took off up stairs in Vampire speed She was still looking for Rory and Just could not find him Jenny sighed before walking down the stairs. And back to the Nerd party Maybe it could be fun right?

* * *

**- A Little While Later Outside With Gabe Ethan Benny Brandon Jane Amanda And The Two Babies' -**

* * *

**Brandon's Point Of View**

Stupid Jane And her stupid bet I had another idea for Costumes for me and Gabe But no! Gabe and me had to make this dumb-ass bet with Jane and Lost it sooooooo I am A Male Rochelle for Halloween and Gabe is Jakeward for Halloween as well While Ethan was Luke Skywalker from Star Wars Four Five And Six Benny was dressed up as Han Solo from the Star Wars Movies as well Amanda was an Eighty's Punk Rocker chick or girl Jane was dressed up as a Cat She wanted to be something different for Halloween

Me Ethan Benny and Jane made our ways up the steps of another House Gabe was behind me pushing Destiny and Gabriel Ethan messed around with his Light-saber Gabe had made it up the steps and parked the Carry-er. for the babies next to Me I noticed that Destiny was half a sleep Gabriel was Wide awake then Grunting sounds were heard behind Our backs and we turned around to see Amanda rolling a Trash can up to Us

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes Benny just rubbed his face Me and Ethan pointed at the Trash can made over Just for Halloween

What is the huge Trash can for Amanda?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Ethan asked Amanda sighed and looked at Ethan and me I remembered that before Amanda had became a Vampire She had the Biggest record for The most candy getting it all in One night She is a legend!

If we are going to do this I am gonna break my old record Eleven-Point-Twenty Eight pounds..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda answered smiling Gabe frowned in Thought as He was trying to remember something I waved it off and Returned back to the Front Door of this house as An old woman was by the door

Yeah.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny nodded his head and turned back with Me and Ethan towards the door. Me and Ethan kept our hands behind Jane and on her back While Ethan kept his hand with Benny's hands. as The old. Woman opened the door with a Little Walker thingy and a Orange Candy Halloween bowl in the other hand

Meow! Meow Meow Meow.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane meowed then smiled at the Older Woman I chuckled. It seemed pretty funny Since I was her Older brother two little coos came from Gabriel as She hit her hands down on the little seat Gabe bent down and made sure she was in her seat right

Oh what a sweet little mouse.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The old Woman commented on Jane's cat Costume getting it messed up with a Mouse Benny and Me noticed that the Older woman had her glasses off and hanging from her chest or neck Beats me I shrugged

Huh?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane frowned as The older Woman went through the Candy in the Orange bowl and pulled out a Few pieces of Candy crappy Halloween candy at that

Here you go dear.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.The Old Woman said dropping the crappy Candy into Jane's open Halloween Trick-Or-Treating bag Jane sighed annoyed and stepped to the side Where Ethan and Benny were standing then Jane just walked down the steps of the Old Woman's house as Amanda rolled her Trash can up to the Old Woman

Oh my, you Children certainly are getting quite tall these days.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The old Woman commented at Amanda's height She smiled widely and nodded her head I rubbed the back of my neck

Honey. Are you sure you are not too old to be doing all of this? (Amanda nodded slightly) Let me get my glasses out.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.The Old Woman added before grabbing for her Glasses Shit... Amanda do something! Like right now!

No wait! I am ten.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda announced in a very squeaky tone of voice Like a Ten old year would be My mouth fell open in Shock Really?! that?! Ethan tilted his head and rolled his eyes Benny and Gabe just frowned at her the Old Woman snapped her head back to Amanda holding her glasses in both hands.

I love recess and balloons and that cartoon about that big bouncy thingy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda. Added I just rolled my eyes. and turned away from this Stupid View of Amanda being Stupid being her Old Normal Human self as The old Woman shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a Box Of candy

All right then. There you go dear.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.The old Woman smiled holding her hand out with the Box of candy in it Amanda grabbed it from the Older Woman Amanda smiled like a Nerd holding the Green-ish Yellow-ish Box of candy

Thanks.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda thanked the Old Woman then started backing up with the Box of candy still in her hand and pushing the huge. Blue trash Can I turned around with Ethan and Benny and smiled at the Old Woman as She closed the door I helped Gabe with Destiny and Gabriel down the steps Where Jane was Still waiting at. I wondered what was happening at the Boring Party back at the House.

* * *

**- Meanwhile Back At The House With Erica Jenny And The Others Guests -**

* * *

While Erica was watching Finja Doing Very dangerous tricks with A Very sharp And Very real Sword Everybody was Standing back watching in All most Awe He was moving the Sword around all of the place As The Guests moved out of the Way of the Sword And a Very wild Gorilla Running around as Well But She only showed up Every Few minutes or so Erica had told her Little Brother to stay in the Kitchen where it was Safer for him Erica sighed knowing there goes her chance to be Normal for one night only

A Guy dressed up as a Football player quickly moved out of the way as Finja held up his Sword ready to Hit anything in His View grunting as He did so then he started moving the sword around very fast as White-ish Light came from the top of the sword Erica knew it was Time for her to Step in the way of this Ninja Fish

Okay! Finja That is really cool but you are going to chop somebody! Take it easy! Or I am gonna put these to use!.,.,.,.,,.,.,.Erica warned flashing her fangs as Finja kept doing the Dangerous tricks Erica turned around sighing as Her fangs went back to her Normal Human teeth

What is with These nerds?! just because I am a nerd does not mean I can act like that!,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica exclaimed taking off back into the kitchen as Finja turned around as The Gorilla jumped onto the Couch growling and jumping on the couch with Blonde hair and something pink wrapped around her neck before The gorilla jumped on to Finja Erica made her way back into the Kitchen

Harry have you seen your brother?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked him as Harry looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders Erica sighed before taking off into the living room again She went up the stairs and went looking for Chase only to Find Spider Webs all over the Place

Erica frowned to herself as She kept on looking Only a few minutes later Chase flew past his Sister holding onto a Spider web Erica's eyes widened as Her little brother flew the air on the web then shot another from his hand as he reached the stairs and used that another web to go down stairs Erica soon ran after him until She heard a laugh she knew so well from behind her

She turned around to find Rory standing by Brandon's bedroom door. Erica walked towards him as Rory 'ooooo'ed' looking her up and down When Erica stopped walking and lean against the closed the door She crossed her arms

Hey Rory I did not know you were around.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica admitted as Rory started playing with a Piece of Erica's Blonde-slash-Brown hair then Erica started looking a bit down and Rory noticed this and tilted his head to the side

This is So not my night Rory I mean I did not want to use my Vampire powers but it looks like I am gonna have to I just wanted one normal night.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed as She looked down Rory seemed to perk up as She said that Hit him and hard So Rory possessed Shaman lifted up Erica's chin then placed both of his hands on the sides of His Girlfriend's head

Rory.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica said All most in a Warning tone of voice as Her fangs start to come out feeling that she was about to be In danger Erica went to Hiss When Rory's hands started to glow orange-ish-slash-red-ish color again. as the eye holes on the Shaman's mask Erica hissed flashing her fangs as Rory chanted the Spell Erica's Yellow Vampire eyes glazed over The same color as Rory's mask eye holes and hands Erica start to feel weird as a tingling sensation run through her Veins and body as Her fangs disappeared her Vampire yellow eyes changed back to her normal human blue's

Rory snapped his hands back Erica gasped for breath as Rory skipped off laughing Erica was panting as she pressed her body against the door Thinking that was Very weird even for Rory while She was thinking to herself She placed her hand over her chest right over her Un-beating heart It was racing from Rory's little action Wait what?! racing?

What the?- Oh my god!.,..,.,.,.,.Erica exclaimed as She felt a Heart beat her heart that Has not beaten Since She was turned by Atticus at that party Which was All most two years ago That was way she was gasping for breath Erica still in shock took off towards the Bathroom there was only one thing that could say She was a Human again and that was by looking in a Mirror

Erica pushed open the door and she looked at the Mirror then suddenly she felt something rolling down her face Erica wiped away her tears of Happiness as She stared at her reflection Something she has not done since that Whole Mirror thing a Few months back

I have a Heart beat and a reflection I am finally Human again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica whispered to herself as She kept looking at the mirror Knowing if Rory had something to do with All that was going on Downstairs It was not going to last very long.

* * *

**- Outside A Few Minutes Later With Ethan Jane Benny Gabe Amanda Brandon And The Babies -**

* * *

**Ethan's Point Of View**

Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Jane we were all Waiting on Amanda to come back from the Same Freaking house Which she has been to Like Twenty times all ready! The weird thing was I stood next to Benny who had his arm wrapped around my waist Jane was in the middle and Brandon was next to her Can I say that She is getting taller Jane is all most up to Mine and Brandon's shoulders and Gabe was playing around with Destiny and Gabriel since they were still babies. And they were getting very tired

Just then The old Woman once again closed the door and Amanda turned around and started to roll the Blue trash can down the front steps and rolled it over to Me Brandon Benny Gabe Jane Destiny and Gabriel and stopped

Are you freaking serious?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny finally asked My best friend Amanda looked at All of us in Shock and shrugged her shoulders

What?! That house is a freaking candy gold mine! Their fun size candy bars are really actually fun!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda answered-slash-exclaimed I rolled my eyes as Gabe stepped away from Destiny and Gabriel and Pointed at the Trash can Telling one of us to open up the trash can

Smirking to Myself I grabbed the top of the trash can and slowly opened it as Amanda was opening up another Candy Box Jane's mouth dropped as We all saw what was inside the trash can I dropped the top of the trash can and All Five of us looked at Amanda

Amanda. You have fourteen pounds of seed mints.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Me pointed out Amanda shrugged her shoulders again

A record is a freaking record I have forever to break it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Amanda remarked then Put the Seed mints box up to her mouth and the Seed mints dropped way too much into Amanda's mouth then After she pulled away the Seed mints box of candy All of the Mints Amanda seemed to eaten started falling out of her mouth

* * *

**- Meanwhile Back At The Morgan House-hold -**

* * *

After Looking at herself in the Mirror for seemed like Forever it had hit Erica that she needed to Show everyone that Somehow She had turned into a Human again Well Erica took Photos of her now Human self. and posting them on Friendly Faces Getting A Few likes Saying She was really hot and pretty and How long has it been since you Taken a Photo Erica sighed

She ran towards the bathroom door Erica opened the door and ran towards Ethan's Bedroom Where she knew Sarah would be at This Vampire may or may not be happy about the Girl turning back into a Human again but You never know Erica took another deep breath before opening the Door

Sarah! I need to What are you doing?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica suddenly asked The Brown headed and Older Vampire who had her arms on her knees sitting up crossed legged on Ethan's bed a Bang! came from the other side of the room Erica's head snapped over to the Bang about to Hiss when She remembered she did not have Fangs anymore Jenny stood up and cleaned off her Costume

Erica what the fuck?!.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny exclaimed. Holding her arms and hands out Erica rolled her eyes before turning back to Sarah Who closed her eyes again

Trying to meditate.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah answered Erica calmly Erica sighed looking at The Vampire Knowing if the party downstairs Got more wild She could not handle it on her own

Well Can you come downstairs for a minute? All so I need to talk to you for second please?..,.,.,.,.Erica asked the Brown headed girl Sarah's eyes snapped open and She turned her head towards Erica

I can not! I have to commune with my inner predator Or else I will not be cleansed enough for (looks down at her Vampire books and Flips over to the next chapter) Chapter Three!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah explained Jenny nodded in agreement

But I seriously need two hands with the party downstairs! Mine and my friends Nerdfest down there is getting a little rowdy!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica admitted looking back at both girls Jenny shook her head "No" before she started floating back up into the air

Since you put it that way. No you are a Vampire you can handle it and Can you keep the music down?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah told Erica before asking Erica rolled her eyes again before storming out of the room

No anymore.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed out before walking down the stairs and back down to the Halloween party Just hoping that The guys get there before She gets hurt.

* * *

**- Back Outside With The Others -**

* * *

Me Benny Brandon and Jane went to Like Ten houses Gabe had gone after Amanda who was pretty Pissed off or something like that I was messing around with my Light-saber While Benny was keeping an arm wrapped around my waist and his hand on His Han Solo Gun. While Brandon was pushing Destiny and Gabriel as Jane walked beside me and Benny holding her Halloween Trick Or Treating Bag as we walked down the sidewalk

All right that is ten Houses You got enough candy yet?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny asked my little Sister with a sigh Jane opened her bag of Halloween candy looking into the bag filled with candy

We will find Amanda and Gabe and get back to the party.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.I added as Brandon turned around to Our sister Jane nodded and started walking again

Yeah good enough I will be sick tomorrow for sure.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane agreed and I sighed and shook my head trying to Smell out Amanda and Gabe,

After Somehow Amanda and Gabe found Me Benny Brandon and Jane we made our ways back to The house Jane made it to the back Door first Opening it Letting Me Benny Brandon Gabe and Amanda in after her Jane walked over to harry who was on the other side of the counter Sitting on the other side was Grace and Standing up was Kevin It seemed that Rory had gotten to Grace afterwards Getting Erica She had a real guitar that was sitting in her lap

Ugh! Oh man I thought the seeds would be the worst part But it is clearly the mint part.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I explained to Amanda after taking a few Seed mints from her as We stopped in the kitchen We turned our heads just in time to see Kevin talking to Grace

Now open your mouth and say 'Ah'.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Kevin-slash-Dr. When told the Girl then Grace's mouth opened up I rolled my eyes as Harry and Jane started talking to each other

Aaahhh... I SAID Are you ready to PARTY!?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Grace screamed-slash-asked All of us I grabbed my ear Damn super hearing is a Bitch sometimes. Benny Amanda and Me watched as Kevin grabbed two gumdrops from the Orange Halloween candy bowl My Mom had out and handed them to Grace

Indeed. Now take to gumdrops and call me last night.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Kevin-slash-Dr. When explained to Grace Who then got up from the Moving chair then Ran her hand a cross the cords on her Now real guitar A Real music cord came out of the guitar as a Lighting bolt went up it and Grace took off out of the room Last night? Jeez... Some one is a Fan boy Benny took the Seed mints' box away from me and held it out to Kevin

Hey Kevin. What a seed mint?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,Benny asked Kevin with a shrug of His shoulders. Kevin's face turned all weirdly as Gabe and Brandon joined us Standing beside Amanda

What I want cannot be found all tomorrow's yesterdays.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Kevin said. A Dr. When saying I turned to look at Benny then to Amanda who was frowning a bit as Gabe rolled his eyes and scoffed

Wow. That is a really good Dr. When impression.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny commented Nodding his head Amanda leaned her head towards me and Benny.

Somebody is a very huge fanboy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda whispered to me Benny Gabe and Brandon who had heard it I looked back at Kevin I was impressed or Was I supposed to be Freaking Worried or Laughing?

I have to go I will be here at any minute.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Kevin-slash-Dr. When announced looking at All of us Amanda shrugged her shoulders at the Fan-boy

Do Not leave yet We are gonna order six feet of pizza from Feetza.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon told Kevin As we all nodded and Chuckled. Kevin frowned at Me and Brandon then Suddenly A Bright blue light appeared Around Kevin Making me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon cover our eyes from the Brightness And After that We looked back over to Where once Kevin stood He was not there anymore My mouth fell open in Shock as Benny's eyes widened in Shock

Was that as impossible as I think it was?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Amanda asked And that was when We all heard growling coming from the Living room I took off towards it first then Benny followed as the other three followed last I stood in the Living room door way only to see A Gorilla and Finja walking around each other ready to attack each other Amanda turned to me

That looks like a real sword.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Benny pointed out first I nodded getting Amanda covering her nose from the Smell we were all smelling yep that is a very real gorilla

That sounds and (takes a deep breath in then out) smells like a very real gorilla.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Amanda pointed out as well then Suddenly the A White bright flash of light Appeared once again Making a *WHOOSHING* sound We turned our heads all of the place Until Kevin appeared in the living room Looking shocked or happy Corrected myself Confused. Kevin turned his head towards Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda

What day is it?! What day is it?!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Kevin-slash-Dr. When exclaimed-slash-asked before turning back and started to walking around the Living room All confused. I turned back to My brother Boyfriend and my friends with widened eyes We turned back and ran back into the Kitchen where Jane and Harry were sitting at Jane eating her candy from Trick Or Treating Bag and Harry was eating the Candy that was In The room

Something is not right here.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny spoke up as we stopped in front of Jane and Harry I nodded in agreement. I think it is Time to Keep an Eye out on what Could be out of the Normal then again Everything is all ways out of the Normal

I know This party is awesome!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed happily getting a Slap hand shot from Gabe and that was it from. Brandon who ended up punching Amanda in the shoulder.

What?! I never knew our friends were so much fun!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe added pointing towards the living room I frowned I slipped my hand into the pocket of my Luke Sky-walker pants All so at the same Time Harry and Jane had stopped eating their candy and started looking in Wonder.

I do not think they even are.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny admitted then Suddenly Growling sounds filled the Kitchen We all turned our heads towards the sounds of growling Only to find Rory humped over Wearing the Shaman mask from Mr. G's class coming up to Jane and Harry Which in return they both heard the growling and turned around facing Rory Who like Speed jumped towards them

Hey Rory Neat mask.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane and Harry both complimented at Rory's Or Mr. G's Shaman Warlord mask Rory tilted his head to the side at Both of the Kids the Weird thing was Rory was still wearing that mask But why? I mean Rory has to Eat some time a Mumble of "Huh?" came from Under Rory's Shaman mask

Rory What is going on here? and Where is Erica?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon asked Our blonde Vampire friend at the same time as I leaned against the counter.

Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon watched as Rory suddenly put one of his hands on Jane's head and other one on Harry then He pushed them both together My eyes widened in all most horror as The eye holes on the Shaman mask started to Glow Red or Orange as did Rory's hands then He started chanting in a Different Language Amanda tilted her head watching as Brandon opened his mouth to talk

When Rory snapped his hands away from Both of Harry and Jane's heads he returned all most to normal the Rory skipped out of the kitchen laughing

Holy shit!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny breathed out Making me Gabe Amanda and Brandon turned back to Whatever he was looking at I let out a small scream of Shock Looking at my sister Jane's face had morphed into a Cat's face Her once fake Tail was Moving about as a real Life Cat tail her Nose had turn into a Cat's nose her ears had turn into Cat ones as well and Once was Just makeup done Whiskers Were not real Cat whiskers then to Harry flashed out a Wand

Meow! Meow!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane meowed licking her Hand Then Harry moved his fake Wand and The candy Halloween bowl started floating up into the air Shit...

Jane Harry?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon asked out in thought Amanda turned her head towards Me and Brandon frowning with her arms crossed

Meow!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Was all that came from Jane's mouth Amanda shrugged and reached out to Grab a few pieces of Candy from the other candy Halloween bowl in front of Harry and Jane Which both now Turned into their Costumes Kids saw this And Jane clawed out at Amanda's hand hissing as Harry hit Amanda's hand away with his wand Amanda snapped her hand back holding it close to her chest

Hey! We took you Trick-Or-Treating you little rug-rat!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda snapped out at Jane Gabe nodded in agreement Jane snarled at Amanda and Gabe when Two voices sounded out through the Kitchen and they sounded very pissed off

There you all are!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric and Erica shouted angrily We turned around to Face the Pissed off Vampires Erica very happy pointed towards the dinning room

Okay.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I mumbled and We all ran towards the dinning room I turned towards my Sister who started Purring and Got up and onto the Counter like a Cat as Harry took off yelling Harry Potter Spells Erica grabbed my and threw me into the dinning room But She did not use her Vampire powers Weird Amanda and Eric closed the door behind all of us

Did Rory just turn Jane and Harry Into a cat and Harry Potter?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Benny asked out in thought Erica nodded crossing her arms

I do not know what is happening But Rory did really got your guys' party started.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric answered Turning towards Erica who sighed very happily

Yeah My boyfriend did turn me into a Human again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica admitted Mine Gabe and Benny's eyes widened at the same time Did Erica just say She was a Human again?

Did you just say what I think you said.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny said pointing at her Erica shook her head "Yes" before grabbing mine and Benny's hands and placed them on her chest Right over her heart Which was Beating again and pretty fast

And He turned all most all of the guests at the party into their costumes Jeremy is going around talking about the Joker Grace is yelling every few minutes Erica's little brother Chase is going around Shooting spider webs out of his hands! and Etc..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric added

Look Rory is wearing that native mask from Mr. G's class What did Mr. G say it did?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked out getting Frowns from Gabe and Amanda. While Erica Eric and Brandon looked off in thought as Benny rolled his eyes shaking his head,

You are asking one of us to remember something from class even Mr. G's?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda reminded me I nodded Benny shook his head

Okay Something about The Warlord used to make an Army of Wolves and Bears maybe it works on other things as well?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny suggested Erica nodded with that

Whatever Figure it out later Stop it all now! We cannot let a gorilla and a ninja out onto the streets somebody could and might get hurt!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric exclaimed that was when Benny held out his hand stopping the talking Between everyone,

I have got this... (points both of his hands towards the door) Groundus domicus eternius!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny reassured then chanted the spell then Suddenly Benny closed his eyes as both of his palms started glowing a White-ish looking color My eyes widened Benny has gotten better at Magic then Two little Orange-Slash-Gold lights shot slowly out of Benny's palms and floated towards the door hitting on the Lock of the door then It locks all by its self

Yeah That is the spell Grandma used to on Amanda and Now uses it on Gabe to ground him.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.Benny explained wrapping his arm around my waist

Nobody nor No one gets outside.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe added in a weirdly then Suddenly We all heard a Door being opened from the outside and a Voice that made me and Brandon slap ourselves in the faces

Ethan! Brandon! I am home!.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom shouted Sounded like she was very close to the kitchen My eyes widened in Horror

What about inside?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me Erica and Brandon asked at the same time Benny slapped his face with the other hand  
I pulled away from Benny and went towards the door

Oh hey Rory.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom's voice greeted Rory as Brandon opened the door for us. This is not going to be Good! Mom is dressed up as a Witch for Her Halloween Party!

Ummmmm I Forgot it does not do it that way!.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Benny exclaimed Following me and Brandon out of the dinning room Erica followed Closely behind Then Eric then Amanda and last but at least Gabe me and Brandon walked over towards the Counter as We saw Rory chanting the same spell Hands and eyes glowing that Red-ish-slash-Orange-ish again While Amanda Gabe Eric Benny and Erica stayed by the Dinning room door Rory pulled his hands away then started laughing again before Skipping off again

Mom?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked her as I took a Small step back from him Remembering that Witches really Hate Kids and Teenagers and Everything for that matter.

QUIET!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom screamed turning around towards All of us I heard a Gasp from Amanda and a scream from Gabe looking at my Mother who had a Long Witch nose Green skin like a Witch God Mom even looked like a Witch Pointing her Wand at Brandon Who held out his arms

Not another word! Or I will turn you into a toad!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom warned Brandon in a Witch voice I was taking this very seriously I gulped Brandon scoffed rolling his eyes at Mom Nice knowing you Brandon...

Can she really.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon did not finish that Asking part When Mom waved her wand back a Green light came out from the top of her wand then The Green Shot out of Mom's wand and Right at Brandon hitting him right in the chest Me Benny Gabe Eric Amanda and Erica watched as Brandon's skin started to turn Green then suddenly He disappeared in a green light Mom pulled her wand back

Me Benny Gabe Eric Amanda and Erica looked down at the Ground Amanda flew her hand over her mouth On the Ground was A Brandon toad! then Brandon croaked we looked up from Toad Brandon to Witch Mom who blow out her wand like it was a hit gun or something

Then Toad Brandon croaked again before hopping off my eyes widened as We all started running after him.

Grab him!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Gabe called out to All of us as Toad Brandon hopped into the living room Then I heard this "I Got him!" then A sound of a crash I am guessing Amanda thought she had Brandon I ran after him

So After hopping around for Twenty five minutes All of us had gotten tired due to Brandon being a Toad and they can hop around for Hours

Now I remember why sometimes I did not miss being a Human I forgot you needed to breath! Oh god.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica breathed out and in with her hands on her knees Toad Brandon let out another Croak before hopping again

That is it I am gonna kill your brother.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,Benny sighed pointing at Toad Brandon. Walking towards him At the same time a Very pissed off Jenny came down the stairs

Sarah told you guys to Keep down the sounds! If EW!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny suddenly screamed When Toad Brandon jumped into her open hands She looked at us as Gabe walked up to her and grabbed Toad Brandon out of Jenny's hands and smiled at him

Thanks Jenny for grabbing Toad Brandon.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe thanked her before waving his hand for Me Benny Eric Amanda and Erica to follow him and Jenny back up the stairs Gabe went up the stairs first followed by A grossed out Jenny and a Human Erica then Me and Benny followed them With Eric and Amanda following right behind as soon as Jenny opened My bedroom door Toad Brandon hopped out of Gabe's hands and over towards my Computer

Ah!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah screamed jumping up from my bed with her Old time-y Vampire book in her hands in her Red Riding Hood costume

What is going on?! And why is Dork twin two a Toad!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny exclaimed-slash-asked pointing at My toad Brother as Benny grabbed my little trash can and slowly made his way towards Toad Brandon.

Okay I will explain this really fast! Rory has been possessed by Mr. G's mask from class Slowly but surely Rory is turning Every one of the guests down stairs into their Halloween costumes And He turned Erica into a Human Jeremy into batman Harry into Harry Potter Jane into a Cat Chase into Spider-Man and Ethan and Brandon's Mom into a Witch which in fact explains why Brandon is a Toad right now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric explained very quickly Sarah and Jenny stared at each other for a minute

Erica is a Human? Rory's magical mask did that?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah asked as We all stepped towards Benny who then bent down and put the small trash can hovering over Toad Brandon then Benny slowly put it on Toad Brandon who let out a small croak before standing up While Sarah kept looking through her Vampire book

Brandon please do not jump out at me again It was disgusting having to catch you And if you do it again I will drain you dry.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny admitted-slash-warned flashing her fangs I turned to Amanda who cleared her throat

You know I think he is cuter as a toad makes me wonder.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah moved up her eyebrows looking over at me I give her a look of about to flash my fangs at her but remembering Erica was there and her not knowing about Me being a Fledgling

All right stand back Amhibiar formus malnath ecto-personam!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda chanted the spell and two bright light blue lights came out of Amanda's hands and Floated over to the Trash can landing on the top and going inside the Trash can then The Trash can flew up into the air then it only took a few seconds and two feet shot out of the trash can then a body then His feet landed on the floor He all most fell over I guess He was not used to being back on Two feet again Standing there with the trash can still on his heat

Benny smiled as Gabe reached out to pull off the trash can on Brandon's head Gabe slowly lifted the trash can off of Brandon's head When We all saw that Brandon had a normal body but a Toad's Head

AHHHHHHHH!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me Benny Gabe Erica Eric Amanda Sarah and Jenny screamed as the trash can fell back onto Brandon's head we jumped back a few steps as Amanda pulled out her cell phone and brought it up to Brandon's trash can covered head and Stuck it under it and took a photo of Brandon's toad face or head.

What!? What is it!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon's voice asked through the trash can I looked at Amanda who shrugged.

Um... Nothing! Everything is fine!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda reassured I slapped my face you have got to be kidding me? right.

You do not have a hideous toad head nor face.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny said waving his hand like Obi-Wan Sarah nodded weirdly

That is my next five nightmares.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny and Sarah said at the same time nodding their heads.

Holy Shit!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica and Gabe breathed out with their mouths wide open

What? (croaks like a toad) Why did I just ribbit!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked again through the trash can then Brandon croaked again that was when Benny stepped up Knowing What Amanda did wrong

Okay, no. Amanda I got it now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny said pushing Amanda closer to Eric she frowned. As Brandon let out another croak

I know what Amanda did wrong Amphibiar returnus malanth ecto-personam,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny chanted then two bright blue lights came out of his hands and Hit the top of the Trash can We watched as the bright blue light went from Brandon's head to his toes I reached over and slowly grabbed the trash can and Brandon was looking around shocked and very nervous looking We all let out Chuckles. And sighs of relief

I will freak out about this later,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon nodded looking at His human body

Lets get to work,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I added as I headed over to my Computer to Check up on Websites about the Shaman mask as Erica turned to Jenny and Sarah.

Sarah Jenny help me find Jane. She is sort of a cat now..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica told the two girl Vampiress' Jenny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Fine. Jenny and I will help you find your cat then that is it!,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sarah agreed as Jenny took her Vampire book. From her

Sarah and I need to shun the world and... And 'feel the pulse of lifeblood.'.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Jenny added

That sounds... That sounds awesome.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah smiled. And Jenny put the book down and the three left the room looking for my Cat sister

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View.**

After looking up a few websites Ethan finally found the right one with everything we needed on The Warlord's Mask I was quite shocked By everything it said. About the man called or named Warlord Tunguuk He really was A someone my Grandma did not make up Just to get me to Sleep He used the Mask to turn His Army into Wolves and Bears. But it was put to a stop by three powerful beings that used magic turns out they were mine and Amanda's somehow family same last names and everything they even had photos of them

So, an ancient warlord used this mask to turn his warriors into wolves and bears..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said what Mr. G said and somehow they had photos of bears and wolves and the mask as well

We know that. What happens after?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon asked. Looking at the computer screen Gabe shrugged

The gods were angry with this warlord so they give powers to three mortals and they blasted his mas off with a bolt of lightning, and his warriors turned back to normal.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered with a small shrug **(Three) **Amanda nodded.

Can you Amanda and Eric lightening the mask off?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe said seriously Amanda shook her head "No."

15 thousand year-old-magic I only have half of that in me With Amanda and Eric's powers together it is still not enough I cannot do it on my own Only two big-time wizards would have this kind of power.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.I explained **(Four) **then It must have hit Ethan and Brandon

Two wizards well one like El Merlo Loco? and Eighty's Punk Rocker girl?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon suggested. Amanda did a hop of the shoulders.

Sure. He is awesome and She is an Eighty's chick But they are just costumes, Ethan and Brandon..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric pointed out. **(Five)**

Are Eric and I supposed to go down there and get Rory turn me and Eric into Eighty's Punk Rocker chick and the real El Merlo Loco?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda said rolling her eyes

So they can have the magic horsepower to help me stop them?.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.I shrugged Ethan and Brandon gave them a Look I smiled. Knowing where this was going to

You two want us to don't you?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric sighed Gabe nodded his head.

* * *

Meanwhile In Jane's bedroom the girls had tracked down Jane to her bedroom Jenny stood in the door way very bored as Sarah checked the little girl's closet as Erica tried to check the places that She needed to use her Vampire powers with. Right now she did not have them at this Moment.

Meow.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Came from under Jane's bed Jenny walked over to the bed as Sarah and Erica joined her they laid down onto the floor and looked under Jane's bed seeing the younger girl licking her hands like a cat

Okay you just reach in and grab her. Jenny you have longer arms. Then Sarah.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica instructed them Jenny rolled her eyes and stuck her arm under the bed

Jane let out a hiss before. Clawing at Jenny's bare hand the blonde headed Vampire snap her hand back and let out an "Ow." Erica frowned that Jane could do something like that then again. She was a cat while Sarah let out a chuckle.

Whatever! She is safe! Things under the bed are all ways safe..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah pointed out. She should know that because she did have a lot of Dirk photos under her bed still.

So, Let's close the door and leave her in here,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny suggested about to get up from the floor,

She has hands, she can open a door.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica said. To them rolling her eyes Sarah sighed.

Fine!.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny groaned as her and Sarah hop off the floor and Looked around for something Cat Jane could play with Jenny spotted a. Ball of yarn

Here. Jane! Come on. Do you want a treat?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica asked the girl getting another hiss from her and Sarah grabbed it from the bed and Jenny took it from Sarah and got back onto the ground Erica looking at the ball of yarn Jenny stuck her whole arm under the bed with the blue ball of yarn

Kitty kitty Here Kitty, Kitty.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah said. Then Jenny rolled the ball of yarn towards Cat Jane who started playing with the ball of yarn and She meowed happily

That will keep her busy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny smirked getting up from the floor and over towards Jane's bedroom door.

And We are done.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah added getting up after Jenny.

Okay.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica sighed and pulled out her cell phone and took another photo. The two Vampires sighed before walking out of the room

* * *

**- Downstairs -**

* * *

Rory slowly moved his head up growling tilting his head to the side as Amanda and Eric slowly walked down the stairs Pissed off About this Plan Ethan And Brandon had came up with Soooooo Here they were About to get turned into Their Costumes. Oh great here we go,

Oh great warlord!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda spoke up making Rory possessed By the Shaman Warlord's mask Amanda turned to Eric with a Help me look on her face. He nodded

Your army has an ape and a butler, but you are missing a mighty wizard like me! And a very hot Eighty's Punk rocker girl!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric added-slash-exclaimed When Rory stepped forwards to Amanda and Eric The eye holes of His Shaman mask glowed the same color as before as Rory brought one hand up to Amanda's face the other to Eric's and pushed their heads together as His hands started glowing

Rory started to chant the spell as The two Vampires' eyes started glowing the Same color as The eye holes of The Shaman's Mask and Rory's hands then It all stopped suddenly as It started and Rory took off towards the Living room Eric all most tripped on His feet as Ethan me and Gabe came down the stairs and hoped that it had worked I spotted Amanda and Eric so me Ethan and Gabe walked up to the Other two

Hey Amanda, Eric, Go help Benny get that Lightning thing going It is all most midnight We need to get Rory's mask off!.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained. I bit my lip and Mumbled a Spell under my breath Knowing if Rory did turn Eric into His costume He was Going to be talking very differently And I was right Some type of Music came on Both Different as Eric and Amanda turned around Eric with his hands on His hips and Amanda moving her mouth around and rolling her hair with her finger

And Eric spoke in Spanish Great... The Words appeared in front of my face The bad thing was Ethan and Gabe could not see them **'What?' **is what Eric asked

Do not tell me... You do not speak any English.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Ethan sighed I nodded my head

You can say that Buddy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.An Eighty's Amanda said With a Weird voice rolling her finger in her hair

Ahhhh Si, Si.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Eric answered in Spanish rubbing his head with his hand. Before seeing a Piece of Paper and a Pencil next to it And Started writing Down something very fast When Eric was finished He threw the Pencil over his shoulder

Bueno!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric said in Spanish. Smiling the Words **'Good' **Appeared in front of My face and Eric handed the Piece of Paper to Ethan then Eric said something else in Spanish **'Goodbye my friend' **then Eric took off towards the Living room Amanda followed closely behind him Me and Ethan walked a few steps away from Where Gabe was at

Bueno.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I scoffed in Spanish and turned to face Where Gabe was Standing Then Rory appeared out of Nowhere and Gabe turned in time to see him and Hissed

Rory! No!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan shouted But it was Too late Rory had his hands on Gabe's face Eyes and hands glowing the same color as He chanted the spell then it stopped I stood there with my mouth open As Rory finished What He was doing and Ran past me and Ethan and Looked at me I kicked him sending him into the living room as Gabe tripped on his feet as well

I turned to look beside Me and Ethan and Guess Who finally made up his mind to Join us Brandon came down the stairs with a Huge smile on his face

Gabe, Ethan, Benny!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon called out to Me Ethan and Gabe I frowned then Suddenly Gabe turned around very dramatically His normal Green eyes Somehow darken to All most black as Brandon stopped and stared at Him as did Gabe I smiled

It is every Duskers' dream come true!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I whispered Ethan looked at me I pointed at Gabe that was when it hit Ethan. Gabe was turned into Jakeward And Him and Brandon were staring at each other like Rochelle and Jakeward did

You feel okay?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked His boyfriend as Gabe stepped forwards to him I tried not to laugh because This is so funny it is not even funny I think This should be serious And I mean taken seriously.

The name's Jakeward and I feel everything. Except okay.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,Gabe answered calmly in a Jakeward voice Brandon's eyes change to Loved and Confused ones as He nodded his head slowly

Okay...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon said then shook his head before heading off into the Living room with Gabe staring at him His eyes were glazed over and filled with Love in them

Then Ethan grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room Gabe shortly followed Looking for Brandon

This is SO Not good!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed I nodded in agreement then I noticed something out of Normal

Um... Ethan why did you and Brandon get a stage?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked pointing over towards the stage Ethan shook his head and turned his head to the stage Where a Mic Appeared out of nowhere and Eighty's Amanda walked up on stage then a band Appeared

Oh no... Amanda is going to sing She is bad the last time I heard it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan admitted as The Music started up And I knew this song Whoa Amanda liked Joan Jett And The Blackhearts?! who knew! and it was One of my Favorite songs by her Bad Reputation **[Author's Note! The Song Is going to be In italic!]**

_'I Do not give a Damn about my bad Reputation! You are living in the past it is a New generation A Girl can do what she wants to do! and that is what I am gonna Do! And I do not give a damn about my bad reputation!'  
"Oh Nooooo"  
'Not me'  
'And I do not give a damn about My bad Reputation! Never said I wanted to improve My station And I am only doing good when I am having fun And I do not have to please no-one And I do not give a damn about my bad Reputation!'  
"Oh Noooo"  
'Not me'  
'I Do not give a damn about my bad reputation! I have never been afraid of any Deviation And I really do not care of you think I am Strange And I am not gonna change And I am never gonna Care About my Bad REPUTATION!-'_

That was when Ethan pulled me out of the Living room right when I was rocking out to Amanda's Way of Bad Reputation!  
and I was pissed off

Okay Amanda is Not a bad singer! She is awesome!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed as Ethan pointed at Gabe and Brandon well mostly Gabe he was pointing at Because he was playing around with Brandon's hair I shrugged my shoulders

I am going to go into the kitchen for Some fake blood Be right back.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan nodded "Okay" and I walked off into the kitchen only to see Samantha using a On the go Cooker and Mixing up Potions She pointed her wand at me I just held up my hands and pointed at the Ice-box and opened it She sighed and went back to her Potions

Then Samantha started laughing like a Witch holding her arms out As I turned around with a Bottle of Grandma's fake Blood in my hand Eric came running into the kitchen and up to Samantha Witch She turned to him

**'That smells good' **Eric commented in Spanish smelling the Potion I sniffed from my spot by the Ice-box well I had to admit Grandma and Samantha should get together sometime and Make potions

All my brew needs now is a fat juicy child! Or two of them.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Witch Samantha added I shook my head Both Eric and Witch Samantha laughed together very loudly

**'Perhaps more onions?' **Eric suggested grabbing the small bowl of onions and a spoon and used the spoon to let the onions fall into the Potion then they both smelt it

Oooh!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Witch Samantha and Eric gasped smelling the Potion I brought the fake blood bottle up to my lips and started drinking it walking back into the Living room I knew Eric and Amanda remembered the Plan well At least Me and Ethan did know Eric did

* * *

**- A Few More Minutes Later In Ethan's Bedroom -**

* * *

**Ethan's Point Of View**

After telling Benny to stay down stairs and Keep an Eye on Amanda Eric and Rory and The other guests of the 'Come To Life' Halloween party Me and Brandon went back up stairs to my bedroom to Ask The girls to Please help us out Knowing they would not I had gotten Erica away from the Mirror and to help us Erica was kind of mad right now because She was not going to be a Human for Much longer and She needed as much time with a Mirror before she looses her reflection I opened the door to my room and closed it to see Sarah chanting Something out of her Vampire book And Jenny chanting the same thing Floating in mid air with her arms crossed then My door opened again In walks Erica with Brandon following right behind her and Gabe very closely behind him

Sarah Jenny! we need your guys' help!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Erica shouted to them as I watched Gabe walk over to my Computer Chair and Bent down on it making a Thinking Jakeward face.. I sighed and turned to the girls Jenny floated slowly onto the floor and stood up

Eric does not speak Any English Amanda will Not stop singing! and Gabe will not stop brooding!.,.,.,...,.,.Brandon snapped pointing over towards Gabe who had his hand on his chin making a thinking face still then Gabe let out a Sigh

See?.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..I asked Sarah's hands went up into fists and Jenny's face changed as her fangs bared out

All I Wanted was a Nice quiet Vampire ritual.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah stated in a Scary calm voice Jenny shook her head in disagreement

And I wanted a Wild Vampire Halloween one that Freaking sucks Ass!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny growled my eyes widened I have seen Sarah pissed off before Jenny not so much A few times as a Human but not really as a Vampire

One that turned out to be boring and really confusing, and Is making both me and Jenny feel like five hundred years old!.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah admitted and Waited a few seconds then threw over her Dress' stuff

That is it I have had it I have had it!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah shouted getting off of my bed and sighed as Jenny joined by her in a flash with her fangs out

It is nerd-bashing time folks!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny and Sarah both announced before storming out of my bed room Erica followed closely behind I guess She was going to another Mirror to look at herself Me and Brandon turned to Gabe who looked up at the both of us

My heart does not beat but it just feels so beaten.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe said in a dreamily voice looking at Brandon I crossed my arms

Wow You watch him I will send Benny up to help.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon told me before walking out of the room with Gabe holding his arms out Wondering what he did wrong Gabe sighed before getting off of the chair and went towards the door I flashed to it and Blocked Gabe's way He hissed at me his eyes flashed Blue I hissed showing my fangs off when I was pushed forward and the door closed Benny stood in front of it His eyes were Blue He had his fangs bared Good thing Benny was on my side

* * *

**- Meanwhile Downstairs -**

* * *

Erica was looking at herself In Another Mirror as The two pissed off Vampiress stormed down the stairs and towards the living room as Eric stood in the kitchen With Samantha and Amanda was about ready to Sing again Another Joan Jett And The Blackhearts Song Called I Love Rock 'N' And Roll **[Author's Note: Song is in Bold and Italic]**

Amanda stepped up to the Mic and grabbed it as the Band started to Play the music

_**'I saw him there dancing by the record machine I knew He must have been about Seventeen The beat was going strong Playing my favorite song And I could tell it would not be long Until he was with me'  
"Yeah me"  
'And I could tell it would not be long Until he was with me Yeah me singing-'**_

Just then Jenny came up to the Stage and grabbed the Mic from Amanda and threw it onto the ground and used her Vampire super strength and broke it with her foot and smirked at the Eighty's girl and walked over to Sarah who Just walked into the Room and grabbed a chair

Out of my way!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah warned the guests and Stormed up to the Super Computer with the Chair in her hands Sarah held it back before going forwards with it in her hands Sarah went into Vampire Super Strength and Super Speed and Slammed the chair into the front of the Super Computer A flash of Fire came from it for a second before turning to Smoke coming from the Buttons on the Computer Sarah threw down the chair as the Light went off on the computer Sarah waved the smoke away from her Face as the Computer made up a Piece of paper and came out from the Spot it had before Jenny grabbed it and read it

OW?! Really?!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny exclaimed holding the Piece of paper then With her Vampire strength Kicked the Computer Now Sarah and Jenny both were in their Vampire forms eyes glowing yellow fangs out and ready to fight the girls turned around to the Guests of the party and Hissed very loudly showing off their fangs and yellow eyes

That was when The Girl dressed up as a gorilla growled and walked up to Sarah and Jenny both of the girls grabbed her gorilla arms and punched her in the face the girl-gorilla went down Sarah smirked happily as Rory came up behind his sister and fellow Vampire the girls sensed Rory behind them and turned around to face him

Rory take off that mask!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny and Sarah told him calmly Rory brought one hand up to Jenny's face and pushed her to Sarah's face and put his hand on Sarah's face and When the two girls' head were together Rory started chanting Eye holes and his hands glowed the same color Both girls closed their eyes and when Rory pulled his hands away Jenny took a deep breath and opened her eyes still glowing yellow She pulled out her Wonder Woman rope and threw it on The guy dressed up as Cupid and used her Vampire strength and pulled him towards her

You wanna have some fun Cupid boy?.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny asked with a sexy smirk He nodded very fast and She flashed themselves towards the couch and pushed their lips together While Sarah opened her eyes very calmly as Rory took off again She turned around with a weird look on her face

The high moon of Hallow's Eve is a upon us. Let us reflect in silence.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah explained bringing her hands together and closed her eyes and walked away While In the Kitchen

Whoo!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric exclaimed out suddenly When He noticed the Chili Powered Knowing He had to help Benny with the spell So he needed to do this He went around the Counter and grabbed it

Si!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eric said in Spanish and went to put it into the Potion When Witch Samantha grabbed his hand stopping him from Doing so

What are you doing?! this is Shadowbrew! and not chili!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Witch Samantha pointed out as Eric eyed the Small Powered in his hand that Samantha had grabbed

No Where is that toad I had?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Witch Samantha asked out in thought looking around for Toad Brandon

**'It is very good yes?'** Eric asked in Spanish and went to move his hand away from Samantha's hand when She snap

Unhand that spice!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Witch Samantha demanded him to do as They kept fighting over the Spice

**'It is good!' **Eric shouted As He and Witch Samantha kept on fighting Meanwhile Brandon had walked down the stairs looking for the two Vampire girls

Sarah? Jenny? come on Erica?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon asked out then Suddenly Rory was right by him pointing at him

Ahh.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory sighed out through the mask looking at Brandon Who give him a knowing look Soon Brandon felt a Weird feeling coming off of Rory Who started walking towards him making Brandon back up until His back hit the door He grabbed the Door handle and went to turn it but Remembering the spell that kept everyone from getting out of the house The eye holes of Rory's mask were glowing as Brandon turned his head back to him

As soon as Brandon did that He started chanting a Spell under his breath Rory took that as he was using something against him and Slap his hands to the sides of Brandon's head and Started chanting his spell Brandon's eyes started glowing in between Brown and the color of Rory's hands and eyes He pulled them away and Brandon's eyes went back to Brown and He started taking deeper breaths Wondering where was Jakeward!? Rory stepped away as Brandon held out his arm and looked up the stairs

Jakeward help me!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon shouted up the stairs My ears hear Brandon's shouts As did Gabe and Benny Gabe pushed Benny out of the way and flash towards the Top of the stairs and He jumped out into View Me and Benny watched from the side of Gabe

Rochelle!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe called out **[Author's Note: I had to keep the 'Rochelle' part I thought it would be funny for this] **I breathed out as Rory turned to the top of the stairs Brandon moved out of the way and Rory back up to the door taking In Gabe's looks dressed up as Jakeward his Vampire eyes glowing Blue his fangs were bared looking at Rory as if He was about to kill him

Nobody hugs My guy's head but me,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe said then hissed Flashing down the stairs and at Rory I heard a Big bang! and me and Benny appeared at the top of the stairs As Gabe hissed at Rory as the two went into the living room

Gabe!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Benny screamed flashing down the stairs and went into the Living room as Everyone started looking at them and Watching on in Wonder as Rory had gotten the upper hand and Pinned Gabe to the floor as Brandon cried out in Horror While in the kitchen Eric and Samantha were still Fighting over the spice She let go of it making it go all over the place and onto a Dash as She held up her wand and pointed at Eric who held up his hands blocking the spell from hitting him a Blue light came from Eric's hand blocking out Samantha's green light spell from her wand then Eric blocked the spell both of his hands

**'The Crazy Merlo is very tough!' **Eric admitted But Samantha's spell was getting to strong for him then Eric noticed the Dash with the Spice all over it and pulled his hand away from the blocking Spell and grabbed it then Eric blow over it The spice flew from the dash and into Samantha's face going into her eyes making them burn She screamed out in pain

You trick! You filthy child!.,.,.,..,.Witch Samantha screamed out before covering her eyes with her hands and screamed again as Eric smirked to himself and turned around with his hands on his hips

**'Farewell my spice-eyed beauty.' **Eric sighed out before Bowing down listening to Cheering as he went off into the living room

Oh great I have to help out now see you guys.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Eighty's Amanda sighed and waved her hand and the band was gone in a Flash and so was the stage I watched as Gabe was trying to bite down on Rory's arm His eyes were glowing Amanda appeared by me and Benny

Jakeward! You are in danger!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon goofy pointed out Benny groaned then Eric appeared out nowhere and over to The fighting Vampires' Or just a fighting One Vampire and Held out his hand for Gabe to grab

**'Friend! Help is here' **Eric announced Gabe grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him up Rory hopped up very fast wiping off his Shirt As Mariachi music started to play Gabe snarled showing off his fangs All of the guests watched on in Awe Eric held out his hand And Gabe grabbed it

**'Good' **Was all Eric replied as A few other Costume guests appeared one of them being Jeremy Right then and there Rory rushed towards The two Vampires In mid Run Gabe and Eric threw their arms together forwards Knocking into Rory and He fell very hard onto the ground Everyone cheered That was when Both Benny and Amanda stepped forwards to Rory's body Where Eric was and all three of them put their feet on Rory's chest keeping him from getting up I turned towards Brandon and Gabe oh great Dusk Moment

You are everything I have ever wanted everywhere.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon told Gabe who smirked and grabbed Brandon's arm I rolled my eyes Can we just get this Over with?

And you are all the nothing I ever have to lose.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe replied in a Deep voice Brandon giggled before Gabe ran out of the living room holding on to His arm What the fuck did He just freaking say? They ran past Benny Amanda and Eric and Rory not even trying to get up from the ground

Electric hands?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Benny asked as Eric brought his hand up to His ear Listening to Loud cheering That was when Grace made up her mind to Help out the cheering from The guests

Are you ready to have that Mask come OFF!? Let me hear YOU!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Grace screamed out I chuckled. At her it seemed She was tried of Being a Rocker for one day

YEAH!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.All of the costume guests answered then Benny Amanda and Eric brought their hands down and Blue lightning Came out of Benny Amanda and Eric's hands and Onto Rory's chest The Eye holes of the mask were glowing as the Lightning went into him The Glow of the Mask started becoming More and More bright While Gabe smiled at Brandon and brought his hand up to His neck

You ready?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked Brandon who nodded his happily and smiled Brandon closed his eyes Gabe smiled before closing his eyes and lean forwards as His mouth opened showing off his fangs as He closed in on Brandon's neck As soon as Gabe's mouth met Brandon's neck He bit down hard A painful gasp left Brandon's mouth as Gabe sucked on his neck as the Vemon in Gabe's fangs slipped into Brandon's bite holes on his neck While The Lightning had gotten so bright I tried to cover my eyes Then Suddenly Rory's mask Blow off Benny Amanda and Eric stopped the lightning and pulled away from Rory as His head fell to the ground

Jenny gasped before looking around then She pushed the Cupid guy away from her wiping her hands on Jeremy who shook his head and pulled off his Batman mask rubbing his face Sarah who was up on the roof Snapped out of her trance and then fell off the roof Making loud sounds Chase was in mid air on His spider web when It turned into Fake webs and Chase landed on the ground hurting his butt Harry was about to cast another spell When all of the things that were floating in the air Sudden came crashing down Harry jumped up thinking What the hell just happened Erica was looking at herself in the mirror when a tingling feel came to her Erica gasped for air as She put her hand on the Mirror Erica looked up just in time as her reflection slowly started to disappear Erica shook her head

No.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica whimpered out as Her reflection disappeared for good Erica pulled her hand away from the mirror and placed it back on her chest where her heart once was beating Erica gasped in horror when She felt nothing Erica sighed sadly thought 'Well that was funny while it lasted'

Gabe's eyes snapped open When the spell was broken and he all so saw he had his fangs into someone's neck but not just any someone Brandon he was drinking from Or so he thought when Gabe went to pull away Brandon groaned and brought his hand to Gabe's head holding him there Gabe knew Only one thing He could have done besides drink from him He had bitten Brandon and he let his vemon slip out from his fangs and Brandon was in pain but he wanted this life to be a Vampire with his boyfriend Suddenly Brandon went limp again Gabe so he took out his fangs and looked at him Brandon's eyes were closed and His breathing was slowing down oh great just what he needed.

I looked around as Kevin looked at his watch then Finja and Gorilla girl looked at each other and He took away his arm off of her shoulder while She was holding Flowers

IS this a party!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory screamed out Returning to His normal Self as Erica walked up with her arms crossed shaking her head at Rory As every body looked at each other thinking What happened Amanda groaned and looked down at Rory

Am I invited?! Ohhhhhhhh My head.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Rory groaned laying his head back onto the ground Erica just shrugged Either half of them Were in their right minds or Thinking what happened Was Something supernatural I smirked as Benny wrapped his arm around my waist

* * *

**- Later That Night After Everyone Left -**

* * *

After everyone left Me Benny Erica and Gabe were left to Clean up the mess that The guests and Rory left behind well it was mostly left to me Benny and Erica I had found out When Gabe was in His 'Jakeward' self Gabe had bitten Brandon letting his vemon slip into Brandon's body and You know from there turning him into a Fledgling Vampire Meanwhile Mom was in the kitchen Wondering what the hell had happened

When did I make stew? Okay none of this makes any sense.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom mumbled to herself Then Calling up from her room was Jane

HELP! I am stuck under the bed! ERICA HELP!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane screamed Mom sighed out Erica shook her head and flashed up the stairs. As Chase and Harry were crash out on the couch

All so has anyone seen my hamster?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane added-slash-asked Mom shook her head Wondered how in the world Jane had gotten under her bed

ETHAN! BENNY! BRANDON! SOMEONE!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom shouted me and Benny a few seconds later Came running into the Kitchen

Yeah Mom?,,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.I asked her hoping She had remembered Nothing about What happened Tonight if She did we are fucked.

Did You let Brandon have some kind of wild out of control Halloween party?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom said tilting her head to the side looking at me and Benny I shrugged,

Kind of. Maybe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny admitted slowly Mom seemed a bit taken back by that Benny nodded letting her Know it was true

Really? Well... Good for you two I knew you two could do it And by the way let Brandon know He is grounded for the weekend and You have to watch him.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom explained before walking out of the kitchen Benny scoffed rolling his eyes at me and kissed me on the lips. Maybe Life could get better

* * *

Gabe sat by Brandon's bed listening to His breathing He should have Woken by now but then again Brandon was not like Other people. Then Erica opened the door to the bedroom She smiled looking in on the two Erica was different then Most Vampires as you could see she stayed a Fledgling as long as She could until Jesse left her or Benny with a choice either her or Benny turn into a full Vampire or Ethan would turn into a Fledgling Erica made her choice and became a full Vampire and if She knew that Ethan was a Fledgling she would kill everyone.

It is all going to be okay Gabe he will wake up I can hear His heart.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica reassured Gabe nodded waiting on Brandon's heart to stop beating...

Brandon knew what was happening to him Just did not think it would take sooooooo freaking long! Just waiting was the hard part of being turned

After a few minutes, Brandon's heart beat started beating slowly. A Few more beats then it stopped Brandon's chest stopped moving up and down Erica took in a very deep breath as Gabe grabbed Brandon's hand

Come on Brandon please open your eyes.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe whispered Brandon lightly gripped Gabe's hand back

Then Brandon's eyes opened up slowly Erica and Gabe let out gasps of Shock looking into the newborn Fledgling's eyes they were eyes of a normal Fledgling were they stay the color Brandon's eyes were golden yellow the eyes of a Fledgling Vampire... This is going to be good

* * *

**OKAY! Done! This is the Longest Chapter IN THIS STORY AND I HAVE DONE SO FAR EVER! sooooo Brandon is Finally A Fledgling Vampire! I do not know if I should keep him a Fledgling for a While or have him be a Full Vampire in the next chapter! That will be when I bring in the NEW BABY! too! all of you guys are going to be happy to Meet him! and If I am not mistaken The next Episode is Hottie Ho-Tep! Well that is going all to be about Ethan and Erica's Friendship Erica and Rory's and Benny and Ethan's! because the Mummy might take a Liking to both Erica and Benny! You never know me! It should be up in a Few days!**

**One: I Love Warm Bodies It is an Amazing Movie! It is all so One of My Favorites So I thought about Using it in my Story since There is a lot of things from Other movies and TV shows... So I changed the Names of the characters and The "Bodies" Part to "Hearts"  
Two: The Costume Idea came from Vanessa and Her boyfriend's Costumes for One Halloween Batman And Wonder Woman  
Three: I changed up the Story Line there I wanted to Because it makes more Sense if you ask me.  
Four And Five: I just changed the Words.**

**Read And Comment Your Thoughts Please! And Favorite And Follow as well for More Stories And Faster Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
